College Life
by tpcb000
Summary: The group is back, but this time in New York attending college. Just because they're in college doesn't mean the drama has stopped. How will they deal with new friends and enemies without their parents! Will they be able to graduate without dying first?
1. Three Year Recap

_Disclaimer (Which goes for the entire story so I don't have to write this for every chapter): I do NOT OWN ANY of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): I'm back with the __**FINAL**__ installment of my Sonic High School series. I know it's sad, but I promise to make this story as long as possible and as drama/action/humor filled as possible. So buckle in and get ready for it!_

"I'm proud to present the class of 2029!" The principal said as we all stood up and cheered on Flash, Hailey, Suzy, Ivy, and Lorgo. I remembered him coming to this school senior year. He got use to it a lot quicker than I did. He was a really laid-back person, but it wasn't long until he fell under Flash's influence. He never stood a chance. Oh, it's you guys again…wait! She's doing another one of these stories! But it was supposed to be over! Oh c'mon. I don't want to deal with the extreme drama. _Sigh. _I hate her so much. Well, since three years have past with us I might as well tell you what's been going on. And if you haven't guess by now it's me. Renegade.

Julian, Conner, and the others all ended up going to NYU, but not without a "serious" talk with me. They just took me in the other room and started yelling crap so the parents would think I was getting it bad, but in reality they thanked me. They all didn't want to break apart and with everybody following after it was great to have the group together. Sadly Kendan and Pamilyn didn't join us. Kendan received a full scholarship to Dartmouth which he couldn't refuse. Pamilyn followed him not wanting to be without him. James and Nikki didn't mind. They just wanted her to be happy. We're back to the same grades we were when you last saw us. So, I'm a junior…again.

"C'mon let's go, man!" Julian said as he pushed me forward. Julian and Izzy are still not married. They plan to graduate first then get married. They're living together in an apartment with Luca who will be in second grade soon. That kid still attaches himself to me whenever I come around. Julian adopted him second year of college and he is now his son. Julian is majoring in Business/Econ wanting to start his own business and become a CEO. Izzy is getting her degree in Early Education. She plans to be a kindergarten teacher. Hmm…a kindergarten teacher and a CEO. Ah, the average American couple.

"How slow can this crowd go?" Roddy said impatiently. Roddy was growing more like Sonic everyday and that is not a good thing. Luckily Lilac knows how to keep him calm and chill. They're both still together and stronger than ever. Roddy is majoring in Athletics planning to be the best basketball star around. Lilac is majoring in Education and English wanting to be a high school English teacher. Why high school? I'm not even going to ask. I spent four years there and I don't plan on coming back anytime soon.

"You're back now." Lauren said smugly as I rolled my eyes. She is still the trouble-maker like she's always have been. Only causing more trouble since her parents aren't with us. Ginger has been – unsuccessfully – trying to stop her, but Hydro is the only one who can actually pull it off. Hydro and Lauren act like an old married couple I swear. They always argue and then they return as teenagers by making up…I think you all could imagine what they do. Lauren is majoring in Performing Arts wanting to be an actress and shockingly I think she can pull it off. Hydro is majoring in Engineering wanting to design trains. Hopefully they actually graduate without all their…distractions.

"Keep up Renegade!" Matt yelled from Bolt shoulders.

"Yeah Renegade, keep up." Bolt said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

Matt was Bolt's and Hailey's three year-old brother and like Luca thinks I'm pretty cool. What is it with kids liking me? Do I look like a kid-friendly person? Red and blue eyes with dark and baggy clothes. That sounds kid-friendly alright. Anyways, he looks up to Bolt way more than me…thankfully. He's a gold hedgehog with dark blue streaks across his quills. He has light blue eyes with a fox tail that has a blue tip and one of his ears are always folded down. He's a smart kid just like Winter and is super nice. I don't think I ever met anyone as nice as him…well except Emma, but that's a different story. Whenever Bolt comes around he immediately attaches to his leg. Bolt claims he's teaching him the ways of life, but I can tell he just likes spending time with his brother. The cool thing about Matt is that he cracks jokes like a whip and guess who is favorite target is! Bolt. Ah, that is some true hilarity. He does have a tendency to appear at the wrong moments though, with his teleportation powers and all. He can also walk on walls and ceilings which tends to heighten the appearing at the wrong times.

Now, I'm going to tell you something and I don't want to hear any groaning. Bolt and Chrissy are still not together. I don't really know the whole situation. All I know is that they broke up because that Angel chick gave him a potion that made him kiss her. Chrissy saw and heartbreak followed. They decided to be friends and they still are. Alana told me that Sean had a vision of someone else proposing to Chrissy and her saying yes. I believe that this can all change. The future isn't set in stone and it might be possible for them to get back together. On the meantime Bolt is living with Shade and Sean majoring in Performing Arts along with Lauren wanting to become an actor. Chrissy – being the smart girl she is – is majoring in Microbiology. She wants to be the person to cure cancer. I'll be amazed if she does. She is living with Lauren and Alana and that's how I found out all this information.

"Finally they graduated. I get to have my girlfriend at school again." Shade said to Sean as this crowd traffic continued. Shade still remains the dorky hedgehog everybody loves. C'mon you have to admit he is a dork sometimes. He and Suzy are still together and anticipating this move to New York. I know how he feels. I had to spend a whole year without Alana and it was pretty rough. Suzy's joining NYU and majoring in Culinary Arts and going to minor in Cosmetology. No, but here's the shocking thing. Shade is majoring in Fashion Design. Can you believe that? Bolt and Sean never let him go by without cracking a joke, but they soon stopped when Shade chaos controlled both of them on top of a mountain and left them there.

"Yeah, she'll probably be graduated out of college by the time we get down these steps." Ebony said from behind her brother. Ah, Ebony she brings a new sarcastic light to the day. Her major is even more shocking than Shade's. She is actually majoring in Early Education wanting to be a kindergarten teacher. Weird, and I'm not the only who thinks it's weird. Andrew is keeping her cool with his ways and he's majoring in Fine Arts perfecting his artistic talent. They both live separately. Ebony living with Lilac and Ruby and Andrew living with Hydro and Roddy.

"Why am I still filming this? I'm wasting camera battery." Conner said next to me closing his camera and putting it in his bag. Conner is still the film junky he was when you guys last time saw him and he's making it his major. He's majoring in Cinema Directory of course planning to be a big Hollywood director. But according to him he can't be one without his lady-luck on his side, Serenity. Serenity is majoring in Biology planning to be a cardiac surgeon which basically means she's going to rip people open and mess with their hearts. Doesn't it sound great? I deal with Conner more than Serenity though, but that's only because he's living with me. Serenity lives with Liecy and I can't wait for the day they move in together.

"I swear these people are like a heard of cows!" Brice said crossing his arms frustrated. Brice was semi-bummed about not going to Ohio State, but decided to make the best of it and go out for the NYU Violets. Yes, our team is called the Violets, but our mascot is a bobcat. It makes no sense to me, but no one questions it. He is mostly focusing on his major though which is Marine Biology…What? Why does everybody find that so shocking? Did you not read the last story where he said he was really into science and he's a smart guy? Well, whatever. Anyways, Nicole is majoring in Creative Writing and is planning to start working on a novel sometime soon, but she can't get any ideas. Relationship wise the two of them are doing great living together and acting like Knuckles Jr. and Rouge Jr.

"Pick up the pace people!" Flash yelled towards us waving his cap in the air. Flash is still the five year-old kid we left behind. I swear I think Luca is more mature than him. It's only fitting he's majoring in Performing Arts to become a comedian. He'll be able to live his life like as a kid forever…like Todd. Great. Ivy only builds on with her vibrant personality, but I got to admit they're practically made for each other. Ivy is coming along majoring in Biology to become a Pediatrician. She has healing powers! What else do you expect?

"Calm down! We'll be there in a few minutes." Sean yelled back as Flash rolled his eyes. Sean was still the same except he would avoid talking about his visions as much as possible. And yes it is because of the Bolt and Chrissy thing. It's a little hard for him since he lives with the guy. Ruby is always there to help him, but if things get a little to extreme she skates away. Sean hates her for that, but he really does love her. Sean is majoring in Forensics while Ruby is majoring in Combat Training. She really wants to be a G.U.N agent.

"Can I jump over these people?" AJ asked excitedly as he looked over at Lazarus. AJ was becoming more like Todd each day and that was a bad thing. It's bad enough we have the original we don't need a recreation of him, but AJ still had more of a serious side to him than Todd. He's putting most his free time into his major which is Auto Mechanics. He wants to be a race car driver. You can imagine how much Jillian enjoys that. I think it's even worse with Amber supporting him, but he supports her in her major, Cosmetology. They love each other even though they don't live with each other. AJ lives with Lazarus and Amber lives with Topaz and Tsunami.

"We all know you'll land flat on your ass." Lazarus said as Tsunami laughed. Lazarus was still with Tsunami and growing more like a brother to this extended – weird – family. He and Tsunami both remained close and are going strong. Both are majoring in Combat Training to become G.U.N agents. Between AJ and Lazarus I prefer to be around Lazarus. He's more laidback and chill and won't prank me or drop off four year-old Tyson with me. Believe it happened. On the same day.

"It won't be necessary." Derek said holding Ginger's hand. Ah, the married couple. Even though they are married they still act like they're in high school. They are the perfect example of love and Derek is probably the person I look up to most. We've grown close because of Julian and we're pretty good friends now. He always has some good advice and Ginger is there to be my third Mother. Derek is majoring in Graphic Design with a minor in Information Technology. He's planning to be a game designer saying all the games today are lame and he needs to show how games should be made. Ginger is majoring in Biology and plans to be a doctor of Internal Medicine. All her kindness needs to go somewhere.

"Finally!" Hailey said running over to her parents and hugging them. Hailey graduated as valedictorian and is attending NYU as a Biology major to become – of course – a doctor. Since Lorgo joined the group he's coming along for the crazy and I mean crazy ride to NYU. He plans to major in Psychiatry and is going to live with Flash while there. He would've lived with Hailey, but Spark wasn't going to have it. According to him it's bad enough he's not going to be there.

"Let's head back before all the exits get cramped up." Onyx said as he balanced his board on his shoulders with his arms over them. Onyx is still the quiet one of his anger crazed family. He's become more talkative, but more like Derek and I. He spends most of his time with Topaz who completes him. Her quiet persona along with his makes their relationship something special. Topaz is majoring in Culinary Arts hoping to become a chef and Onyx is majoring in Athletics to become a professional skateboarder. What can I say? The boy loves to skate.

"Dude, I agree. Let's leave this place." Tyler said as everybody started to head for the exit. Tyler is made his way as head of his class and is maintaining his spot without caring if he does. I always liked Tyler because of that. He's humble and laidback. Tyler is majoring in Business/Econ with a minor in Design. He wants to create his own line of skate wear for the true skater. Liecy is by his side majoring in Culinary Arts to become a chef. They have become quiet the couple, but they don't live with each other. Tyler lives with Onyx and like I said before Liecy is living with Serenity.

"Aren't you coming?" Alana said looking at me with her rose colored eyes.

"Of course. The quicker I'm out of here the better." I said as she laughed her melodious laugh. Alana is still the best girlfriend and I wouldn't trade her for the world. She is majoring in Psychiatry and with her emotional talents she'll do wonders. Sadly she doesn't live with me. We're not quite ready for that step yet. She lives with Lauren and Chrissy, but there's not a day that goes by without me questioning her living arrangement. I guess it's time to talk about me. Well, like I said before I'm living with Conner. He's not that bad a roommate, but everyday I find a new camera device outside our door. I, myself am majoring in Music Composition. My love piano went as far as me wanting to make a career of it. You're probably wondering why I don't join one of the bands. I'm not a big rock n' roll fan. Classical playing is more of my status and Alana loves it and that's all I need.

_(A/N: The next part is about everybody's new clothes. So, if you don't care just skip down to the line.)_

Along with the new school and location we all updated our looks. Well some of us didn't want to, but the parents wouldn't have it. I mean I looked fine. There was nothing wrong with my look! I heard no one complaining about it, but no I had to change. They luckily let me keep my hoodies, but I they only let me wear them in winter and fall. _Sigh_, the things I do for this group. I'm not going to go into winter looks until it becomes that time. So basically I'm wearing a black long-sleeved, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone. I'm wearing some black, straight-leg jeans with classic Chucks. I have two wristbands and a black fedora. I have to admit, they did make me look pretty good.

Conner has been stripped of his red hoodie for a short sleeved button-up, red and black plaid shirt and of course with the first few buttons undone. He has black cargo shorts with red Chucks with black laces. He wears studded bracelets and cut his hair shorter, but it's still pretty long.

Julian still wears black wife-beaters, but usually with a gray long sleeved, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and first few buttons undone. He wears dark baggy jeans and got his eyebrow pierced along with his ears. The first time Todd saw it he started cracking up. His quills got spikier too.

Alana stays pretty casual as usual. She wears black skinny jeans with a light pink shirt with a ¾ sleeve and a cropped black vest over it. She wears pink fingerless gloves and black sandals that cris-cross along her feet. She has a long beaded necklace that's black and her quills are to her shoulders.

Lauren went full out on her new look. She usually wears a dark green tank-top with black fingerless gloves that reach her elbows. She – like Alana – has a black, cropped vest and a black, ruffle skirt with knee-high, dark green converse that have black laces. She got her nose pierced, but Reese made her take it out. What he doesn't know is that she has her belly-button pierced. She got brown highlights in her hair and Hydro had to beg her not to get green highlights.

Hydro wears a dark blue, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black baggy jeans. He still keeps his chains and now has black wristbands on both arms. He has a silver chain hanging off his jeans with dark blue and black Nike's. He has still has the scar from his forehead to his cheek, but he pulled it off.

Andrew got rid of the "Nerds need lovin' too" shirt and replaced it with a white wife-beater and a red short-sleeved, unbuttoned shirt over it. He has khaki cargo shorts with red, laced-up Vans and a shark tooth necklace. He can still find him somewhere drawing or twirling a drumstick.

Roddy kept much of his same look. He still wears a baseball cap, but this one is black and red. He wears a black t-shirt with swirling red graphics on it. He got studded bracelets since Andrew got tired of him poking him with those things. He wears baggy black pants with a red chain that has different black charms hanging off them. He still wears his gold chain and headphones around his neck with black on black Nike's.

Lilac still wears a lot of white. She wears a gray v-neck with a long-sleeved white shirt under. She has gotten into the skinny jean fad and wears gray ones with white Chucks. She wears a lot of silver rings and she pushes her hair back more. It's kind of weird seeing her with Roddy when he wears black and she wears white.

Ebony has upgraded to a more…_feminine _look. She wears black short shorts with a red plaid shirt and red sandals. She has rubber red and black bracelets and keeps her quills down now. She wears a lot of rings on her fingers and pierced her lip on the upper right corner. Todd again cracked up with all the piercings going on.

Tsunami kept her sandy blue fur – which made Winter happy. She usually wears a purple long-sleeved shirt with dark denim short shorts and black sandals. She still has a silver chain with a silver heart hanging around her neck and she has a tattoo of a rain drop with lighting surging inside of it on her wrist that Static and Midnight don't know about. That's the reason for the long-sleeves.

Lazarus has kept much of his style, but updated to a better version. He wears a baby blue, long-sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He wore dark denim, straight-leg jeans and green and navy Nike's and of course his dog tags. He wears fingerless black gloves also.

AJ is still pretty much the same except he wears an unbuttoned short-sleeved, red shirt over a black wife-beater. He has baggy, dark jeans with red chains hanging off them and black and red Jordans. He also got his left ear pierced with of course Todd cracking up. He got buffer too, but Amber makes him wear that shirt over his wife-beater so he doesn't show off too much. The girl can get jealous. Along with Julian his quills got spikier.

Amber is still girly and short as ever. Seriously, Alex is eleven and is the same height as her. Anyways, she wears a black ruffle skirt with a gray off-the-shoulder shirt and a black tank-top under. She had gray and black bangles and a black headband. She also wears black gladiator sandals and a lot of silver rings.

Topaz's style has changed quite a bit. She wears a dark blue tank-top with a sleeveless white cardigan. She wears it with dark washed boot-cut jeans and white, laced-up Vans. She wears a white bangles and her quills are longer – about to the small of her back.

Onyx still keeps with the skater style and his DC hats. He usually wears the black one he got from Topaz on prom with a black shirt that had cut out letters that spelled out "Skate for Life". He had dark straight leg jeans with black on black, laced-up Vans.

Ruby has kept with her skater style clearly ignoring her Mom's pleas. She replaced her white wrappings with blue and green ones. She wears a green v-neck shirt with a blue undershirt and dark washed skinny jeans with blue hi-top Chucks. She wears a load of rings like Amber and rubber bracelets around her wrists. Her dreads are still long and she pierced the top left corner of her lip. Knuckles wasn't happy.

Sean wears a lot more polos now, but he keeps his hair the shaggy mop it was before. He usually wears a dark green polo with straight-leg jeans (by now you realized we wear a lot of straight leg jeans) and dark green Chucks. He has a black wristband on his right wrist and a chain hanging off his jeans.

Shade being the fashion enthusiast he is keeps up with pretty much every style. He mostly wears a black long-sleeve, button up shirt with a blue tie hanging loosely around his neck and dark straight leg jeans. He wears a black metallic watch and black laced-up Vans.

Suzy has really…changed herself much to AJ's dislike. Her quills gotten a little longer and she wears a pink and black midriff shirt much to AJ's great dislike. She also wears dark washed low-rider, cropped jeans with black heels with straps going along her calves. She got her ears pierced and her belly button much to AJ's, Julian's, and Todd's _immense _dislike. Haha, yeah that was a funny day.

Lorgo got out of his orange color and went with black/white. He usually wears a white long-sleeved, buttoned up shirt with a black wife-beater under. He wears black straight leg jeans with a chain hanging off them. He has black wristbands on his wrist and a silver ring on his left thumb with another one on his right ring finger. He replaced his gold piercings with silver and wears white Chucks with black laces.

Hailey upgraded her look as well making sure Spark approved. She now wears a short-sleeved, dark blue shirt with a brown cropped vest and denim mini skirt. She also wears brown, knee-high boots and a long chain necklace. She wears a leather bracelet the Lorgo made her all the time. I mean ALL the time! One time she lost and went crazy. She almost killed Flash.

Speaking of Flash he got into the new wave of clothes too. He now wears a white v-neck with dark straight leg jeans. He has a dark green wristband on his left wrist and a black one on his right. He wears dark green Chucks with a black rope necklace that had an F hanging off of it. Wonder what that could mean.

Ivy kept her green clothing. She wears a green, sleeveless tunic with dark green skinny jeans and green sandals. She kept her white emerald rose necklace, but now she wears dark green bangles with green rings. Her quills gotten a little longer and I'm surprised she didn't get green highlights. Really, the girl wears too much green.

Tyler is still with the skater style, but he approved it a bit. He now wears a long-sleeved off white shirt with his sleeves rolled up and black straight-leg jeans with black and white skate shoes from Vans. He still has the beanie with the white strip around it and black wristbands on his wrists.

Liecy wears a pink v-neck with white, ¾ sleeved shirt under and dark washed skinny jeans with pink sandal. She cut her hairs so it was a little below her chin since all her hair was getting in the way of her cooking. She wears a friendship bracelet that Tyler made her and three silver rings on each hand.

Nicole – like everybody else – has gotten a new look. She wears a dark blue ¾ shirt with a black sleeveless cardigan. She also wears black short shorts with black sandals and silver bangles. She wears her hair down now and straight. She wears a long silver chain necklace and get her belly-button pierced.

Brice wears a dark green long-sleeved, unbutton shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a yellow shirt under. He wears baggy dark jeans with green and white Nike's. He wears dark green wristbands on both arms and a green necklace.

Chrissy was made sure not to go back to her "nerdy" look by Lauren and Shade. She now wears a blue long-sleeved, unbutton plaid shirt with a white tank-top under and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wears dark washed skinny jeans and dark blue sandals with blue and white rubber bracelets. She wears contacts most of the time, but when she wears glasses their stylish – according to Lauren- black rim, square glasses.

Ginger usually wears dark washed boot cut jeans with dark green tank-top and a white ¾ sleeve cardigan. She wears white Chucks with black laces and green bangles. She keeps her hair half up and half down now and of course her wedding rings. She got her ears pierced again shocking everybody. Well except Reese who didn't mind which made Lauren mad.

Derek pretty much is the same. He wears less baggy hoodies, but they still remain black. He wears baggy dark jeans with a dark green chain (Ginger's eye color) and of course his wedding ring. He wears dark green Chucks and still wears his dog tags. He mostly wears wife-beaters under his hoodies, but it really doesn't matter since he zips them up half the time.

Izzy still wears blue seeing how Julian loves her in blue. She wears a blue shirt with a black lacy covering over it. She wears dark skinny jeans with knee-high black boots. She wears blue bracelets and her gorgeous promise ring. She got her belly-button pierced which Julian appreciated.

Serenity wears a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with a denim cropped vest and black skinny jeans with purple sandals. She wears black studded bracelets and a black beaded necklace. She cut her quills to her shoulders and is slowly growing them back.

Bolt refused to change his look, but just wait until we get back to New York. Hailey sure has a surprise for him.

* * *

We all returned to Reese's place and started are little party. Tyson and Alena were running around as usual as Matt followed Bolt or flirted with Juliana. When will the boy learn that she won't give him the time of day? She's eleven for Christ's sakes and he's three. Not going to happen. We were all spread out amongst our different groups talking about the summer we have at home and in my opinion I can't wait for. Three whole months back home with my friends and the slower the better.

_**3 months later…**_

"Damn it!" Renegade muttered as he entered the airport.

"What's your problem?" Izzy asked as Renegade sighed.

"Nothing." He said as they all boarded the plane. After five and half hours everybody was back in New York and all the freshmen were excited to see the campus and their apartments.

"New York here I am!" Flash said stepping out of the airport as everybody rolled their eyes, well except for Ivy who laughed. The parents gave them apartments since they've been through dorm life and it wasn't pretty. Everybody was waiting outside their apartment complex for Flash, Lorgo, Hailey, Suzy, and Ivy to show up. They all lived in the same complex just different apartments. Suddenly a red BMW M3 appeared and screeched to a halt in front of everybody. Flash and Lorgo collapsed out of the backseat and onto the ground as Suzy, Hailey, and Ivy all got out casually.

"I'm never getting in a car with your girlfriend again." Flash said as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys want us to show you around or not?" Bolt said as Flash and Lorgo got off the ground.

"Yes sir!" Lorgo said as he and Flash saluted.

"Forward march!" Bolt said as Flash and Lorgo started to march behind Bolt. Everybody laughed and followed them. They showed them around the whole campus which took all day and finally brought them around the regular hang outs. Everybody preferred to hang around Central Park or the campus outdoor cafeteria. It wasn't really a cafeteria. It was more like a bunch of little shops aligned together.

"So. Much. Walking. Can't. Go. On. Any. Longer." Flash said dragging himself across the sidewalk.

"We're right outside the complex." Serenity said as Flash looked up.

"Finally! Let's go home!" Flash said jumping up as everybody went their separate ways to their apartments. Flash collapsed onto his couch in the living room.

"When's your first class tomorrow?" Lorgo asked walking into the kitchen as Flash groaned.

"I don't want to start classes." He said as Lorgo raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't that the whole point of college?" He asked as Flash threw a pillow at him.

"I don't want to hear your stupid logic!" He said as Lorgo laughed. "And if you have to know my first class is at ten." He said as Lorgo threw the pillow back onto the couch.

"Tomorrow we start college." Lorgo said as Flash's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said answering his phone.

'_Flash! Did you move in fine? Is Hydro and Tsunami being nice? Are you safe? Is Lorgo bugging you?" _Midnight said as Lorgo looked at him confused.

"Mom, I'm fine, the apartment is fine, Hydro and Tsunami are being very helpful, and no Lorgo is not bothering me." Flash said as Flash listed off all his answers.

"_I can't believe you're already in college." _Midnight said as Flash sighed.

"You're not going to go into a sob fest now are you? Because you did that at the airport." Flash said as he heard shuffling.

"_Your Mom is fine she's just a little sad because all the kids are gone, but don't worry _I'll _cheer her up." _Static said as Flash heard Midnight giggle.

"Ew, gross. I do not want to hear this. I'm going to bed." Flash said as he quickly hung up. "College or no college I will never get use to that." Flash muttered before walking to his room.

_(A/N): Yep, that's the first chapter. Just a little introduction chapter to see what everybody is doing. Wasn't Renegade nice? The rating might go up, but I haven't decided yet. I've put a poll on my profile wondering if you guys want lemons in this story. If you don't know what a lemon is, it's a sex scene. And I mean full on sex. So, yeah…just go and vote on whether you want them in the story or not. Don't expect your OCs to all come at once now. They'll arrive at certain times. Well, that's all for now. _


	2. Friend and Foe?

_(A/N): Ah, chapter two. Like I said before not all your OCs are going to show up at once. They'll arrive when I think its right for them to arrive._

"Why is it so hard to write one stupid novel!?" Nicole groaned running her fingers through her hair.

"It's not writing it that's the hard part it's coming up with a plot." Brice said as Nicole groaned again slamming her head on her folded arms that laid on the black table outside the café. Brice, Julian, Conner, Renegade, Izzy, and she were all hanging out a café before heading to their classes.

"I got an idea!" Julian said as Nicole looked up at him. "How about a bunch of super-powered spies sent to be undercover at a normal high school?" Julian said excitedly as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Be serious Julian! Who in their right mind would read that?" She said as Renegade looked over to the readers before looking back at the group. "Forget it; I'm just going to head over to class." She said downing her coffee and grabbing her bag. Brice grabbed his stuff and her hand walking with her to her class.

"She's really stressed." Izzy said as she watched them walk away.

"And he's whipped." Conner said as Julian leaned back in his chair.

"My idea wasn't even that bad." Julian said as Conner rolled his eyes. "Right Izzy?" He asked as Izzy quickly looked at her watch.

"Oh! Look at the time! I really got to head to class." She said standing up and grabbing her bag. "Bye Julian!" She said kissing him on his lips and quickly leaving.

"I take that as a no." Renegade said as Julian glared at him.

"Well, well, well looks like 'Royal Jules' settled down." A voice said as all three guys turned around. Standing there was a very tall, gray hedgehog with lean muscles. His quills were spread out all around him and he had messy bangs that fell over his eyes, but didn't cover them. His eyes were stunning shade of blue with light hints of green in them. He was smiling an amazing smile that would make even nuns give it up. He was wearing a short sleeved black, Ed Hardy shirt with a long sleeved, white shirt under with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing dark washed, straight-leg jeans and a classic pair of Chucks. He had a black band around his left wrist and a pair of pilot goggles with black rims and gray lenses.

"Donny boy!" Julian said as the hedgehog laughed and headed over to the group.

"What's up Julian?" He said as he and Julian exchanged the GH.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you were here!" Julian said as "Donny-boy" smirked.

"I wasn't until now. I transferred from USC." The hedgehog said as Renegade and Conner looked at each other confused.

"Are you guys done with your reunion?" Conner asked as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is Donavan Johnson. I met him from football camp. Donavan this is Renegade Black and Conner Mondair." Julian said as they all exchanged greetings.

"Well, I'm shocked Julian. You actually found a girl." Donavan sitting down between Renegade and Julian.

"And she has a kid which he adopted." Conner said as Donavan's mouth dropped.

"What?!" Donavan said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"He also gave her a promise ring." Renegade added as Donavan's mouth dropped even more.

"What happened to the player I knew?!" Donavan said as Julian laughed.

"He found _the _girl." Julian said as Donavan shook his head with laughter.

"So, what is she like?" Donavan said wiggling his eyebrow.

"It's not like you're getting at her." He retorted as Donavan shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Her name is Izzy and our son is Luca. We've been going out for about four years." Julian said proudly as Donavan slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm proud of you Julian. It's good to see you finally settled in." He said as he checked out a girl who walked past them.

"And I see you still haven't." Julian said with a laugh as Donavan looked back at him.

"Ah, you're a player too." Renegade said as Donavan shrugged his shoulders.

"Learn from the best." Donavan said as he looked over to Julian.

"Of course." Conner said as Julian raised his hands in an innocent manner.

"Hey, in my defense this was all in sophomore and junior year." Julian said as Renegade scoffed. "Ok, ok and freshman." Julian said as Donavan laughed. "So, I still see you're still into planes?" Julian said motioning towards the pilot goggles.

"Yup. It's my passion. I'm getting my degree in Forensics and I'm going to become a Forensics Pilot." He said as everybody raised their eyebrow. "I'll be working in the skies and dealing with planes to solve crimes having to do with that stuff." He explained as they all nodded. A group of guys all quickly passed them as Donavan looked at them confused.

"What's the big rush?" He said as all the guys stood up and sighed.

"'_The Untouchable'_." Conner said as Donavan followed them to the student parking lot outside the Criminology wing.

"Well, I'm going to be on time to class, but anyways, who is 'The Untouchable'?" Donavan said using air quotes.

"The hottest girl on campus." Julian said as he crossed his arms. "Of course besides Izzy." He said as Donavan rolled his eyes.

"But she doesn't give any guy the time of day." Renegade said as Donavan raised his eyebrow.

"Rumor has it is that she fell in love with this guy back in her hometown, but he broke her heart. Badly. Now she doesn't give a shit about any guy." Conner said as Donavan smirked.

"Well, let's see this girl now." Donavan said as they all looked at the parking lot. Suddenly a motorcycle sped into the parking lot and swerved into a space. The sound of heels were made when fox got off. She took off her helmet revealing straight brown hair. Donavan's mouth dropped as she turned to face the crowd of boys. She had tan fur with a killer body and legs that went on for miles. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel with blue, gray, and green tints in them. She was wearing a white flowy shirt and a black leather jacket with dark skinny jeans and black, ankle gladiator heels. She strutted her way through the sea of boys rolling her eyes at their pathetic attempts.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Renegade said as Donavan snapped back to attention. He headed straight for her blocking her way.

"Why hello beautiful. I'm Donavan Johnson." He said as he held his hand out. She smiled revealing dazzling white teeth and grabbed his hand.

"And I'm not interested." She said before letting go of his hand and heading over to the building. Donavan watched her walk away in shock as Julian, Conner, and Renegade all looked at each other.

"OOO REJECTED!" They said before cracking up as Donavan glared at him.

"Just watch. She'll love me by the end of the month." Donavan said before grabbing his bag and entering the building.

"I bet you a hundred he doesn't get her." Conner said as Renegade smirked.

"I give him six months." Renegade said as Julian turned towards them.

"You're betting on my friend's and your new friend's dating life?" He said outraged as Conner and Renegade looked at each other.

"Yeah." They both said casually.

"I say three months." Julian said as they all shook hands and walked back to the café. "The Untouchable" was walking through the Criminology wing heading for her class.

"Kim!" A voice said behind her as she whipped around.

"Hey Liecy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your cooking class?" She asked as Liecy rolled her eyes.

"It's Culinary Arts. I was just dropping off something for a friend when I saw you." Liecy said as Kim smiled. "Made it through the Men Sea?" She asked as Kim rolled her eyes.

"More like boys. Those boys never give up. A pretty cute one had the guts to actually talk to me." She said as they walked.

"Oh…so he's cute?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh please Liecy! You know I would never give him the chance." Kim said as the reached the end of the hall.

"You should know that I don't give up." Donavan said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Keep walking dick-face. You're failing and don't even know it." She said as Liecy watched them with a big smile.

"Oo…feisty. I like them like that." He said stepping in front of her.

"Well I don't like them big without a brain." She said as he smirked.

"So, you're saying I don't need a brain for my major?" He said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." She said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Well, then you must be pretty stupid since we have the same major." He said as she gasped.

"You are not in Criminology!" She said as Liecy covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well, not really. I'm with Forensics which has to deal with some Criminology. So, you could say that I have more brain than you." He said as she glared at him.

"Stay out of my way. I don't need you fucking up my career." She said pushing him back and made her way into the lecture hall. She slammed the door behind her as Donavan smirked.

"She's going to be a ball of fun, isn't she?" Donavan said turning to look at Liecy.

"Oh yeah…you're going to have a lot of _fun_." Liecy said before walking out of the building. Renegade and Alana were walking towards Renegade's music class holding hands.

"You didn't have to come with me to my class." Renegade said as Alana smiled up at him.

"My class doesn't start until three. I have nothing else better to do." Alana said as Renegade kissed her knuckles.

"You're too good to me." He said as Alana turned towards him.

"Because you're the best." She said kissing him sweetly. "I'll see you tonight." She said as he nodded. Alana walked away as Renegade smiled softly to himself.

"Letting your girlfriend walk you to class? I thought it was the other way around." A voice said as Renegade turned around. Leaning against the doorway into the building was a beige dingo with dark brown and blonde speckles across his fur. He had a nick in his left ear and a dark brown tip on his tail. His gold eyes that looked bored and were boring into Renegade's. He was wearing a long-sleeved, white shirt with a black t-shirt over it and faded jeans with gold Nike's.

"You should really keep your thoughts to yourself." Renegade said emotionlessly.

"I figured it was needed." He said as Renegade rolled his eyes and walked past him. "She really is a nice piece. Maybe I should go check her out." He said as Renegade stopped walking.

"Don't bother. She'll never give you the time of day." Renegade said looking back at the dingo.

"Let me guess. You guys have been in a relationship for more than two years, had some drama that made you guys really love each other, oh and you guys have the same group of friends." He said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Wow, good guess. You should be able to do anything now." Renegade said sarcastically as the dingo glared. "Why are you even talking to me?" Renegade said glaring at the dingo.

"Out of boredom. My friend hasn't showed up yet." He said as Renegade turned around fully.

"You actually have a friend?" Renegade said as the dingo walked towards him.

"Watch yourself…what's even your name?" He said as Renegade crossed his arms.

"Like you need to know." He said as the dingo smirked. He swiftly grabbed his backpack and was at least two yards away from him before Renegade had a chance to grab it back.

"Hmm…Renegade Black? Man, your parents most have hated you." The dingo said as Renegade grabbed his bag back.

"They're dead smartass." Renegade said as dingo looked back at him.

"Oh and now you expect me to feel sympathy?" He retorted as Renegade put his bag back on his shoulder.

"I don't need sympathy from someone like you." Renegade said as the dingo glared at him. "You know my name. What's yours?" Renegade asked so he could stay clear from this guy.

"Goldeye Swift." He said as Renegade snorted.

"And you think my parents hated me." Renegade said as Goldeye whipped out a Desert Eagle pistol.

"You want to say that again?" He said aiming the gun at him. Renegade raised his hands and slowly Goldeye fell to his knees dropping his gun.

"The general idea of messing with someone is to fuck with people who can't fight back." Renegade said as Goldeye stood back up.

"You know I've killed people." He said getting in Renegade's face.

"Oo…you're a badass now. I've killed someone before too Swift." Renegade said glaring at him.

"Tell me why that doesn't shock me?" He said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"How about you tell me why the hell you're still talking to me when clearly neither of us wants to talk to each other?" Renegade said as Goldeye laughed.

"I'm getting under your skin and I can see that." He said as Renegade scoffed.

"You're going to take years before getting anywhere close onto my skin." Renegade said as they continued to glare at each other.

"Goldeye?" A red and blue hedgehog with gray eyes said. He was wearing a black cap with black, cargo pants and white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He was wearing white Nike trainers as he looked at Goldeye confused.

"Now you arrive. Let's go Sean." Goldeye said walking out after he glared at Renegade. The hedgehog looked at Renegade confused.

"Playing guitar, nice." Renegade said noticing the guitar in the hedgehog's hand before walking away. Sean walked out and caught up with Goldeye. They walked in silence before Sean spoke.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Sean said as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"Made a little comment and Black over there blew it out of proportion." Goldeye said as Sean looked at him confused.

"Really? Renegade isn't usually like that." Sean said as Goldeye stopped.

"You know him?" He said menacingly as Sean looked back at him.

"Just of him. He's in my music theory class. He seems like a loner. Well, that's what I thought before seeing him with his friends and girlfriend." Sean said as Goldeye sighed. "He doesn't seem that bad." Sean said as Goldeye shook his head.

"He just annoyed me. Just drop it and let's go eat." Goldeye said as Sean just nodded still confused about the whole situation. Bolt walked into his apartment with a bunch of bags collapsing on his couch.

"Shopping with Hailey?" Shade said eating some cup of noodles. Bolt was dressed in a white t-shirt with a dark blue unbuttoned, long-sleeved shirt over it. He had the sleeves rolled up and the shirt had white pinstripes on it. He finished the look with some dark blue jeans.

"My clothes were fine before. I don't see why I needed new clothes." Bolt said as his legs hung over the armrest of the couch.

"She could have gotten some new shoes too." Shade said looking at Bolt's beat up shoes.

"No way! These shoes are the best!" Bolt said sitting up as Shade rolled his eyes.

"He changes his look, but no…you have to keep the shoes." Shade said as he threw his cup away.

"Whatever fashion diva." Bolt said as Shade glared at him.

"Would you like to go back to the Himalayas?" Shade said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Where's Sean?" Bolt asked as Shade sat in the black, leather recliner.

"Out with Ruby. You know what's a good idea! Hanging out with Lauren and Chrissy." Shade said as Bolt shrugged.

"Sure. I'll hang around here. Maybe I'll see Flash." Bolt said as Shade turned off the TV.

"Why don't you come? Maybe spend sometime with _Chrissy_." Shade said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask her out." He said as Shade collapsed on the ground.

"C'mon! You love her! She loves you! What's the problem here?!" Shade said as Bolt flipped threw a magazine.

"You know my reason." Bolt said as Shade grabbed the magazine and threw it on the ground.

"And it's a bullshitty reason!" Shade said as Bolt sighed annoyed. "It's been three years Bolt! Three. _Fucking_. Years!" He said as Bolt stood up.

"I've tried between those years and she always stops it! She's not ready and I'm not going to force myself on her!" Bolt said as Shade sighed.

"The last time you tried was senior year. It's been a year since that and I know her and she's fine." Shade said as Bolt sat back on the couch.

"Maybe, but not now." Bolt said as Shade walked around him.

"I'll live with that." Shade said before walking into his room.

"Shady!" A familiar voice said making Shade jump before sighing.

"I told you Cheka to at least give me a warning before your little visits." Shade said walking over to his desk. There sitting on his desk was Cheka, but he was translucent.

"I'm a ghost damn it! I can't pick up a pen." He said trying to lift a pencil, but it went right through his hand. Shade rolled his hands before spinning in his chair to look at him. This all started at the end of junior year at Shade's house. Cheka wanted to get to know Shade especially since he gave him something no one has ever given him. Shade soon got use to it and they became good friends. Cheka would appear though especially when he wanted to mess with him.

"You can tell me the next time you come before you leave." Shade said as Cheka cross his arms.

"Where's the surprise in that?" He said as Shade put his arms behind his head.

"So, what does this visit entail?" Shade said as Cheka got off his desk.

"Just visiting. How's the whole fashion design thingy going?" Cheka said as Shade crossed his arms.

"Its fine, but seriously Cheka. Why are you here? You never come around without a warning or whatever." Shade said as Cheka sighed.

"Things…are going to start happening. Major things and you need to promise to keep your cool through them. These things need to be handled with composure. If you loose your cool just once you'll fuck everything up." Cheka said as Shade looked at him confused.

"What's going to happen?" He asked as Cheka looked back at the hedgehog.

"I can't tell you. You just have to keep your cool. Promise." He said as he looked at Shade's eyes.

"Promise." He said as Cheka nodded.

"I have to give you something." Cheka said as Shade looked at him confused.

"How can-"Cheka cut him off by raising one of his hands. Cheka's fist started to glow as Shade watched it with amazement. It stopped and Cheka held his hand open. On his hand was a black rope-string with a light blue and green stone hanging off it. In the stone was a strange symbol. It almost looked like an "L" but it was curvier and closer together. "What is it?" Shade asked as Cheka let it hang from his hand.

"It's a symbol from the angels. It means friendship." Cheka said with a half-smile. Cheka put it in Shade's hand as he looked back at the hedgehog. "Wear it always and don't be afraid of it." Cheka said as Shade looked down at it.

"What do you mean…" He started to say, but stopped when he looked up at saw Cheka had left. Shade tied the necklace around his neck and lifted the stone in his hand. He sighed before collapsing on his bed.

_(A/N) Told you…not many OCs for now, but they will arrive just give it time. On other news…the poll is a tie and I think pretty much everybody voted. So…I was thinking of a compromise. I won't do any lemons, but I'll make stuff more sexual…I guess. I won't have anyone naked or anything just more sex jokes and mentions of it. How does that sound? If you really don't like the idea I could make a new poll so you people could vote again. Also, if you want to see what Shade's symbol looks like it's on my profile. _


	3. Southern Charm

_(A/N): I just started school!  
_

Lazarus and AJ were walking around Central Park before they had to head over to their classes.

"I'm just saying. There's no need for that much pudding. He has like barrels full." AJ said as Lazarus rolled eyes.

"Well, he has a seven year-old living with him. I think there's a need." Lazarus said as AJ crossed his arms.

"It's still a lot of pudding." AJ grumbled as Lazarus laughed a bit. Suddenly they were both pulled into the bushes. "Ok buddy, listen here! You do not pull two super-powered people into the bush where we can easily kick your ass." AJ said as the person shushed them.

"Um…why are we in a bush and who the hell are you?" Lazarus said as they looked at the turquoise hedgehog. His quills were like Sonic's except he had two on the side pointing up. He had dark blue eyes and he was wearing green camo pants with a yellow shirt that had a black lightening bolt on it with silver and white Nike's.

"Some people are out for me and I just needed some help and I'm Black Thunder." He said as he looked back out to the path.

"You're name is Black?" AJ said as Black rolled his eyes.

"Yes, don't ask." He said as Lazarus looked over him.

"Who's out for you?" He asked as Black pulled Lazarus down.

"Some guys I pranked because they were doing some harsh things to some freshmen." Black said as AJ looked at him.

"You prank people?" AJ said as Lazarus sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Black said as AJ stuck his hand out.

"Hello, my name is AJ the Hedgehog more commonly in California known as the Prankster Prince." He said as Black smirked and grabbed his hands.

"Nice to meet you and by your title there I say you're going to help me?" He asked as AJ smirked.

"You're damn right!" He said as Black turned over to Lazarus.

"I guess. I'm Lazarus by the way." Lazarus said as Black shook his hand. Soon a group of angry looking guys covered with flour and eggs came storming into the park.

"That's the best you did?" AJ said as Black shrugged his shoulders.

"On a short notice, yes." He said as they all started moving through the bushes.

"Where is that bastard?" A tall crane hissed as he looked around.

"Right here!" AJ said as all three of them jumped out and started to shoot at them with small pistols filled with lemon juice.

"My eyes!!!" A dog said as they all ran away.

"And you said I shouldn't carry these around." AJ said putting the guns back on his pocket. Lazarus rolled his eyes and stepped out of the bush.

"Thanks for the help guys." Black said as Lazarus shrugged.

"It wasn't much. Do you go to school here?" Lazarus asked as Black nodded.

"Electro-engineering. Got to do something with these powers." He said as electricity surged through his hands.

"You'll get along great with some of our other friends." AJ said putting his arm around his shoulder as they walked back to campus. Renegade was sitting in his music theory class waiting for it to begin when Sean came and sat by him.

"Um…hey?" He said shyly as Renegade looked over at him.

"You're that guy who's friends with Goldeye right? Sean? Plays the guitar?" Renegade said as Sean looked at him shocked.

"Wow…you really have good memory." He said as Renegade shrugged. "I…I just kind of wanted to know what happened yesterday. Goldeye was pretty mad." Sean said as Renegade leaned in his desk.

"We just exchanged sarcastic comments and then all of sudden we're threatening each other." Renegade said as Sean looked at him.

"Oh…well you both seem pretty pissed off." Sean said as Renegade sighed.

"Blame him. I didn't do anything, but show up to class." Renegade said as Sean sighed.

"Listen, I can tell you guys are going to be all rude to each other, but you should know that Goldeye isn't really bad. He's been through a lot and is dealing with this thing that's been bestowed on him. He tries to do the right thing, but it doesn't really turn out right. He basically is just trying to avoid stuff now." Sean said as Renegade looked at him confused.

"What is this thing that's been bestowed on him to make him so rude?" He asked as Sean sighed.

"I can't tell you that." Sean said as Renegade looked over at him.

"Well…if he can avoid bad situations tell him to avoid me." He said as Sean nodded. Lilac was walking with Tsunami when they saw an echidna running. She was silvery white with black eyes and a yellow spade sign on her neck. She was wearing long-sleeved, black shirt with a turned down collar and black pants with black cowboy boots. Her dreads were pulled up into a ponytail and she had hoop earrings hanging off her ears with black fingerless gloves that had holes over the knuckles.

"Whoa there. Why are you in such a rush?" Tsunami asked as the girl rest her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Just my stalker." She said as Lilac and Tsunami looked at each other confused.

"Your stalker?" Lilac said as the echidna stood up and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, he's been after me ever since freshman year." She said waving her hand in the air dismissively. "I'm Bijou by the way." She said sticking out her hand as she pulled the hair-tie out of her hair.

"Um…I'm Tsunami and this is Lilac." Tsunami said as they all shook hands.

"Cool, cool. Sorry about freaking you out with the whole stalker thing." She said as Lilac smiled.

"It's alright. We're pretty much use to weird stuff." Lilac said as Lilac waved her hands in front of her as Bijou looked down at them.

"My Dad has a robotic leg. It's pretty cool. And what else do you mean by weird?" She asked as Lilac looked over to Tsunami who sighed. She put her bag down and formed an electricity/water ball. "Oh! You guys have powers too!" She said as Tsunami let the ball drop and crash on the ground.

"You have powers?" Tsunami asked as Bijou smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yep, I can hypnotize people, levitate, and I have super strength." She said lifting a tree off the ground before placing it back.

"Wow." Lilac said as Bijou smiled.

"It's not much though. Do you guys live near here?" She asked as they nodded. "Do you think I can crash for a bit. I'm really tired and I can't stand my roommate right now." She said as Lilac smiled.

"Sure, we were just heading over there." Lilac said as Bijou grabbed her bag.

"Great! And thanks." She said as they walked over to the apartment complex. Suzy and Shade were walking back to the apartments holding hands.

"I didn't think there'll be so much work." Suzy said as Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll get use to it." Shade said.

"Well, I'll be a fish ready to fry! Is that Suzanne Annette I see?!" A voice said from behind them. Suzy whipped around to see a turquoise and lavender hedgehog with shocking pink eyes. Her quills were about to her waist and she had bangs across her forehead with her ears pierced. She was wearing a red Hollister t-shirt with a dark denim mini skirt and a giant hobo bag.

"Bianca!!!" Suzy yelled as she ran to hug the hedgehog.

"Who?" Shade said walking behind her.

"Shade this is my old friend from middle school Bianca Jimenez-Baker. Bi-Bi this is my boyfriend Shade." Suzy said proudly as Bianca looked Shade from head to toe.

"Why I must say Suz, you did a good job with this one." She said pinching Shade's cheek. Shade rubbed his cheek as Suzy and Bianca went back to talking.

"Don't tell me Wilmer is here." Suzy said as Bianca smiled.

"Honey you should know that I'm bringing my man with me to college." Bianca said in her southern accent. "Now the real question is if Hailey is here?" Bianca said as Suzy smiled.

"Of course!" Suzy said as Shade followed them. "I'll go get her! Call up Wilmer!" Suzy said leaving Shade with Bianca. Bianca quickly texted Wilmer and looked at Shade. She looked him up and down again stopping at his necklace. She grabbed it and looked at it intently.

"Where in the world did you get this?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"Uh…a friend gave it me." Shade said a little panicky as he looked at the other hedgehog. She narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at the symbol. Her eyes softened before she let it drop back on his chest.

"Um…never mind." She said before turning away.

"Bi-Bi!" Hailey said tackling her old friend in a hug as they laughed.

"Whoa there girl. If I didn't know better I would've thought you were a lost calf who found her Mama." Bianca said as Hailey just hugged her again.

"Well, hello there ladies…and guy I don't know." A silver and blue echidna/hedgehog said. He had silver spines and blue dreadlocks with hedgehog ears and a tan muzzle. He was wearing a black cowboy hat and a red t-shirt with an unbuttoned black cowboy shirt over it and sleeves rolled up. He was wearing baggy jean shorts with black air Nike's. He was walking next to Lorgo when he arrived. "What's up Baby-boo?" He said wrapping his arms around Bianca as she kissed him lightly.

"I'm guessing that's Wilmer." Shade said as Lorgo nodded.

"Hello! Why didn't we get a memo about this reunion?" Flash said holding Ivy's hand.

"Flash! Lorgo! How ya'll doing!?" Wilmer said as he hugged his old friends.

"Man, why didn't you tell us you were coming here?" Flash said as Wilmer shrugged.

"I thought you were all going to Irvine. How in Sam's hell was I supposed to know ya'll be coming here?" Wilmer said as Shade walked over to them.

"I was getting a little too girled out there." Shade said as Wilmer put his arm around him.

"Well you're welcome here, partner." Wilmer said as Shade smiled.

"So, how did you get that accent if you're from California?" Shade wondered as Wilmer laughed.

"I'm originally from Mexico so that's how I got the Spanish part of the accent and the southern part comes from good ole Texas." Wilmer said as Shade nodded.

"Hey boys guess what we're getting the whole group involved into tomorrow." Hailey said walking over with Suzy, Ivy, and Bianca.

"What?" Lorgo asked as Wilmer wore a knowing smile.

"Some clubbing." Wilmer said grabbing Bianca's arm spinning her in and back out as she did some fancy footwork. They ended with Bianca's leg hiked up and Wilmer holding it. "Spanish style." He said as Ivy cheered. Bolt was walking up the stairs in the Biology building to the roof. When he arrived there were a bunch of flowers, vines, and other plants hanging around, but his eyes immediately landed on the girl staring out at the sunset.

"This is a lot of flowers." Bolt said as Chrissy whipped around and smiled at him.

"The Botanist majors get a little carried away sometimes." She said as he walked over to her.

"Shade invited us to a club tomorrow. Are you going to come?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"I don't know. We do have the annual Halloween Masquerade Ball hosted by the Performing Arts students." She said as Bolt shrugged.

"It's not like I came up with it. Plus, that's a good month or two away. One night out won't hurt you." Bolt said as Chrissy laughed.

"You really want me to come." She said as Bolt smiled.

"Well, it's either dancing with you or sitting at a table watching everybody else dance." Bolt said as Chrissy made a face.

"I can't dance and you know it." Chrissy said as Bolt snorted.

"Don't lie. You can dance perfectly." Bolt said as Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Here, let me show you." Bolt said as he lifted her hand and put his hand on her waist.

"I doubt we're going to do this kind of dancing at the club." Chrissy said as Bolt smirked.

"We're not." He said before spinning her out and bringing her back in. He leaned back as he made her stick her leg up. "It's going to be Spanish dancing." He said as Chrissy raised her eyebrow. "With maybe some freak dancing." He said as Chrissy rolled her eyes. "C'mon it's not that hard." Bolt said lifting her back up.

"Easy for you to say." Chrissy said as Bolt got them back in their stance.

"It's all in the leading." Bolt said as Chrissy sighed. He started to do the basics, but soon it started to leave the Spanish dancing and they started dancing slowly like the Waltz. They glided effortlessly around the flowers as Bolt continued to lead. Chrissy laughed as he spun her around and grabbed a flower. He put it in her hair as he smiled at her. They continued to dance until rain started to fall soaking them both from head to toe. They stopped as they just looked at each other. Bolt brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she smiled. They both started leaning in and before they knew it they were kissing.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Shade said from the roof entrance. They quickly pulled away as Shade looked at them in shocked.

"Shade look-"Bolt started to say but he got cut off.

"You guys kissed!" He said as he looked between the two. "Oh God! I have to tell Sean!" Shade said as he sped away. Bolt pulled Chrissy on his back before chasing after Shade.

"Shade! You have to wait!" Chrissy yelled as Shade kept running. Before they got to their apartment Bolt tackled them outside the apartment in the hall.

"Shade. Listen." Bolt said trying to get his breath back. "It was just a kiss." Bolt said as someone gasped.

"You guys kissed! What does this mean?!" Flash said as he stood next to Sean.

"It means nothing! It was an in-the-moment kind of thing." Chrissy said as Shade pushed Bolt off of him. "We're not getting back together." Chrissy said as Sean sighed.

"Why do you do this to me!?" He said as Bolt and Chrissy looked at him confused. Goldeye was walking back from his class looking down at his palm. On it was a symbol that was shaped into a triangle that swirled in. He sighed before letting his hand drop and continued walking.

"Hey handsome." A girl said passing by him as he winked at her. He walked past her not really having any interest in her. Suddenly he rammed into a girl and she spun them around. Out of instinct he reached out to grab her around her waist. He looked down to see stunning tri-color eyes. Just with one look Goldeye could see purple, green, and gray in her eyes. Once he was able to look away from her stunning eyes he saw her soft brown fur and wavy quills that were tied up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging in front of her face. She was a lot shorter than him and her cheeks were stained with a blush.

"Uh…um…sorry." She said as he straightened both of them up. He could fully see that he was a good foot taller than her. She was dusting her pants off as he looked at her intently. "I uh…hope I didn't hurt you." She said shyly as he shook his head getting out of his trance.

"Oh, um, it was no problem." He said as she smiled softly at him. "I'm Goldeye by the way." He said as he stuck out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he felt electricity go through his body. He looked up at her to see she had the same confused face.

"Um…I'm Emma." She said as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear with her other hand. "I'm sorry for uh…almost knocking you down. I uh…I'm very clumsy." She said as Goldeye smiled down at her.

"It's alright. It could have been worse." Goldeye said as she laughed lightly.

"You have no idea…" She said as Goldeye laughed with her. She looked up at him and her eyes were purpler now with a touch of gray. He smiled at her as she smiled back. They continued to look at each other until a voice broke their intense staring.

"Swift." Renegade said approaching both of them. Goldeye scowled as he looked over at the navy hedgehog.

"What are you doing here Black?" Goldeye said still fully aware he was holding Emma's hand.

"I'm here to take my _cousin_ out to dinner." He said glaring at Goldeye. Goldeye froze as he looked between the two hedgehogs.

"Cousin?" He said as Renegade crossed his arm.

"That's right and if you're really smart you'll stay away from her." Renegade said as Emma sighed.

"Renegade!" She hissed as she looked over to her cousin.

"Let's go." He said as Emma looked apologetically at Goldeye before following Renegade.

"Dude…" Sean said coming behind Goldeye.

"You saw all that?" Goldeye said still watching Emma's retreating form.

"Only from the part that you guys were staring at each other intensely." Sean said as Goldeye sighed and turned towards her.

"She's it." He said as Sean gasped and looked at him sadly. "And she's _his _cousin!" Goldeye said as he groaned. "Fuck my life." He said slapping his hand over his face.

"It's not like he knows…" Sean said in a sing-song voice as Goldeye raised his eyebrow. "…You could avoid him." Sean said as Goldeye looked at the direction Emma left.

"I could give that a shot." He said with a smirk as Sean laughed.

"You'll need all the luck you're going to get." Sean said as Goldeye looked at him.

"Me? You're helping me." He said as he started to walk.

"What?" He said as Goldeye continued to walk. "F my life." Sean said as he ran to catch up with Goldeye.

_(A/N): Next chapter clubbing! _


	4. This Shit Just Got Confusing

_(A/N): Woo! It's time to hit the club and party it up Spanish style! _

Everybody arrived to the club which looked like a warehouse on the outside, but was dark with flashing lights on the inside. It was packed with people dancing everywhere. They could barley see one person sitting down. _Take the Lead (Wanna Ride) _by Bone Thugs-n-Harmony and Wisin & Yandel featuring Melissa Jimenez and Fatman Scoop was playing as everybody looked around.

"Hey _mis amigos_! You made it!" Wilmer said approaching Flash.

"Wouldn't miss it." Flash said with a smile.

"_Oh mi dios_! When you said you were bringing friends I didn't think the whole college!" Wilmer said as everybody laughed.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Bolt said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"Well enough talk! Get dancin'!" Bianca said as she pulled Wilmer away. They started dancing doing fancy tricks that only professionals would be able to do.

"Jeez, where did you learn to dance like that?" Black said as he hung by Lazarus and AJ.

"_El baile está en mi sangre."_ Wilmer said as Black looked at him confused.

"Yeah…I studied French not Spanish." He said as Lazarus laughed.

"He said, 'Dancing is in my blood'. C'mon Black get with it!" Lazarus said as Black rolled his eyes. Everybody broke off in pairs taking their try at dancing. Some were great (Suzy and Shade) and some were really great (Lorgo and Hailey).

"Damn Hailey! Where ya'll learn to dance like pros?" Bianca said as Hailey laughed.

"I don't know." Hailey said as Lorgo shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya'll just must be born with it." Bianca said before walking back to Wilmer. Suddenly _Everytime we touch _by Cascada started to play as everybody turned towards Wilmer.

"What? It's a good song!" He said as everybody laughed and just danced to it.

"And what are you doing here tonight?" Donavan said as he sat next to Kim by the bar.

"I should've known you'll be here." She muttered before standing up and walking away.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" Donavan asked in pure curiosity as Kim whipped around and looked up at him.

"Don't think I don't know what kind of guy you are. I've heard about you. Player. That simple. I don't hook up with _boys_ like you. Get the picture?" She said before whipping around and hitting with her hair. She walked off as he sighed.

"She smells like cherry blossoms." He said as Conner patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance." Conner said as Donavan slumped his shoulders and walked with him.

"Ask her!" Goldeye hissed as Sean shook his head and started to walk away. Goldeye grabbed his collar and dragged him back next to him.

"She'll shoot me down! She's already dancing with that one hedgehog." He said glumly as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"First: She won't shoot you down. And second: That's Roddy he's dating Lilac. He's probably dancing with her to be nice." He said pointing over to where Roddy was dancing with Bijou.

"How do you know?" He asked suspiciously as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"I needed to know more information about Renegade and found out about the whole lot of them." He said as Sean raised his eyebrow.

"How do you do all these things?" He asked as Goldeye rolled his eyes and pushed him towards Bijou.

"Ask her to dance!" He said as Sean whipped around and pointed at Goldeye.

"I'll ask her to dance if you ask Emma!" He said as Goldeye put his hands in front of him.

"Whoa there. That's a whole different situation." He said as Sean crossed his arms.

"Ask her and I'll ask Bijou." He said as Goldeye raised an eyebrow.

"You already know her name?" He asked as Sean blushed.

"I-I s-she c-class-es c-ampu-s." He stuttered as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"Ask her while I ask Emma." He said as Sean nodded. Sean turned around and saw that Bijou was leaning against the wall tired. He took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Uh…Hi-"He started to say before Bijou cut him off.

"Hey! You're that guy who paid for another coffee when mine spilt. Uh…um…Sean!" She said as Sean rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh…yeah." He said shyly looking down at his shoes.

"Thanks by the way." She said nicely as he smiled.

"I was wondering if you…um…would like to…uh…dance?" He said looking up at her smiling shyly.

"Sure!" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Goldeye made his way through the crowd searching for that familiar pull when he found it. Emma was sitting at the bar with her back leaning against it watching the dancing crowd.

"Got tired of dancing?" Goldeye said sitting down on the stool next to her. Emma jumped a bit before turning towards him.

"Um…yeah." She said looking down.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing earlier." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. It's ok. Renegade has always been a little protective of me, but it's nothing compared to my brother." She said rolling her eyes as Goldeye look around.

"You want to go for a walk or something?" He asked pointing behind him towards to exit. Emma looked over his shoulder before looking back at him.

"Sure." She said smiling as she hopped off the bar stool. Goldeye led her out while keeping an eye out for Renegade. Thank God for his amazing eye sight.

"So, do you only have a brother?" Goldeye asked sticking his hands in his pocket as they walked around.

"No. I have a sister too, but they're both older." She said pulling the sleeves of her hoodie down to cover her hands.

"Ah, the baby of the family." He said with a smirk as she laughed.

"Yep, and it's really weird too. My brother and I are four years apart and he and my sister are four years apart." She said as Goldeye smiled a bit.

"Tell me about your family." He said as she sighed.

"My Dad is the best! I'm probably the biggest daddy's girl in the world. I'll always talk to him about anything. He's my favorite person in the world and I'll do everything for him." She said with a smile before continuing. "He's a big health nut. I'm talking about waking up at four AM and going to the gym for two hours everyday! He only drinks green tea and his favorite type of food is Middle-eastern the healthiest type of food." She said as Goldeye looked over at her.

"How old is he?" He asked as Emma laughed.

"Sixty." She said as Goldeye gaped at her. "And he can run for sixty minutes straight." She said as Goldeye nodded.

"Impressive. I'll make sure to never mess with him." Goldeye said as Emma laughed.

"He's really understanding. My brother on the other hand…" She said as Goldeye looked at her.

"Oh…here we go." He said as she laughed.

"His name is David. He's twenty-three and is so crazy! He's hilarious and I love him, but there's only so much I can take of him. He's super over-protective. Every time I was around a guy he would either threaten them or freak them out." She said as Goldeye looked at her confused.

"How would he freak him out?" He asked as Emma rolled her eyes.

"He would ask them stuff like: do you like cock? Have you ever had sex with a man? Do you want to?" She said as Goldeye started to crack up.

"I'm sorry, but I could only imagine the guys' faces. That must have been hilarious." He said as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sure…for you." She said as he smirked at her. "He's really a great guy. He's had some problems, but he's better himself. I couldn't ask for a better brother." She said as Goldeye smiled.

"What about your sister?" He asked as Emma laughed.

"Her name is Melissa and she's twenty-seven. She's a lawyer and is really mature…sometimes. When I'm with her we have the stupidest humor that only we'll be able to understand. And we both watch the best show ever together and quote it." She said as Goldeye raised his eyebrow.

"And what is 'the best show ever'?" He said using air quotes.

"Friends" She said brightly as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah…it's not bad." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have good taste if you don't like friends." She said as he laughed.

"What about your Mom?" He asked as Emma sighed.

"My Mom and I…we don't have that great of a relationship." She said as Goldeye raised his eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Let's just say she's not very encouraging. I'm constantly compared to my siblings. 'Oh Melissa is so smart and athletic. Oh David is so charismatic and friendly. Why can't you be like them?' Don't get me wrong I love my sister and brother, but I'm my own person and I'm not trying to be the clone of them. She always critiques me too. 'Your hair is always pulled up. Why don't you wear more make up? You look ugly without it? Why do you never open your mouth and talk to more people?' It's always like that with her. I don't find comfort with her and I don't want it to be like that! I want a relationship with my Mom, but whenever I try to see the good in her she always does something that makes me go back to hating her. I never feel good enough for her." She said tears cascading down her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her tears off with her palm. The marking on Goldeye's hand started to faintly glow as he hissed at the pain it started to cause. He stopped walking and turned towards Emma placing both his hands on the side of her face.

"Don't cry." He said looking at her now green eyes that had hints of purple. "You're not with her right now. You're with me." He said as she gazed up into his gold eyes. They started leaning closer to each other only a breath away.

"Do you have a hearing disability?" Renegade said pushing him away from Emma. "I told you to stay away from her." He said as Emma sighed.

"You're not David." He said as Renegade looked back at Emma who smiled sheepishly at him before he glared back at Goldeye.

"When he's not here I'm responsible for her." He said before pulling her back to the club. Emma looked back at Goldeye sadly before following her cousin. Goldeye looked at the symbol on his hand and sighed before walking back to the club. Lazarus was enjoying his time dancing with Tsunami when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Lazarus!" A lavender hedgehog with dark blue eyes called out. Her quills were long and flowed down her back. She was wearing a black skirt with a black shirt that had a skull on it.

"Alex!" Lazarus said alarmed as Tsunami looked confused.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in California?" She asked as Lazarus rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…yeah. I'm actually going to NYU." Lazarus said as Alex looked at him shocked.

"No way! Me too! I'm in my third year." She said as Lazarus smiled tightly. "If you think I'm upset that you killed my brother I'm not. Some things had to be done and I've coped with it for a long time. I forgive you." She said patting his cheek as Tsunami gasped.

"You're Razor's sister?!" She said as Alex smiled.

"The one and only." She said as she gave a little twirl. "Hmm…I'm guessing you're his girlfriend." She said looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Yeah. I'm Tsunami." She said shaking her hand.

"WHO FILLED THE WOMEN'S RESTROOM TOLIETS WITH TAPOCIA!?!" A bouncer yelled as Alex smirked.

"Still into pranks I see?" He said as Alex smiled.

"Well, I should go before they actually do kick me out. I'll see you guys around." She said running out of the club quickly.

"Dude, who was she?" Black said coming between Tsunami and Lazarus.

"Uh…that was Alex. She's an old friend." Lazarus said as Black sighed.

"I think I fell in love." He said as Lazarus rolled her eyes.

"This is too much for me." Lazarus said walking away from Black. Shade was in the bathroom washing his hands after finishing his…business.

"Man, I wish I could have come to this club." Cheka said appearing in the mirror as Shade rolled his eyes.

"What is it this time?" He asked as Cheka looked appalled.

"Can't I simply visit a friend?" He asked as Shade rolled his eyes.

"No." He said as Cheka laughed. "Seriously, what is this?" Shade said holding up the dark turquoise stone as Cheka sighed.

"I told you what that is." Cheka said as Shade crossed his arms.

"I know there's more to the story. One of Suzy's friends freaked out because I was wearing it." Shade said as Cheka raised his eyebrow.

"What's the name?" He asked as Shade let the stone drop against his chest.

"Bianca Jimenez-Baker." He said as Cheka's eyes widened.

"She's here?!" He said panicky as Shade looked at him confused.

"Yeah…and her boyfriend Wilmer." He said as Shade started to pace across the mirror.

"Is there a guy named Austin or a girl named Isabella here too?" He asked pressing his hands against the mirror as he faced Shade.

"No…" Shade said confused as he sighed in relief.

"Good." He said as Shade groaned.

"What does this all mean?" Shade said as Cheka sighed.

"Soon my friend. Soon you'll know." He said as Goldeye walked in. Cheka disappeared as Shade looked over to him.

"Hey." Shade said as Goldeye raised his eyebrow and looked at the mirror where Cheka was standing.

"Was somebody else here?" He asked as Shade rocked on his heels.

"Nope. Just me." Shade said as Goldeye looked back in the mirror.

"Hmm, ok then." He said before turning around and leaving. Cheka reappeared with a shocked look on his face.

"What is _he _doing here?" Cheka said pointing I the direction Goldeye left.

"Who? That guy? I don't know." Shade said as Cheka started to pace.

"If he's here then she's going to be here and if she's here they're bound to come." Cheka muttered to himself as Shade slammed his hands against the sinks.

"Who are he and she and they?" He said as Cheka looked back at him.

"I told you. You'll learn soon. You can't know now." Cheka said as Shade groaned.

"Why?" Shade said as Cheka crossed his arms.

"I don't need a reason." He said as Shade glared at him. "Fine, I'll tell you when it becomes seriously dangerous." He said as Shade nodded. "I'll see you around ok?" He said as Shade sighed.

"Yeah. See yeah." Shade said as Cheka faded away and Shade left the bathroom.

"Just one dance!" Donavan pleaded as Kim sighed annoyed.

"Fine dick-face! One dance!" She yelled as he smiled.

"You won't regret it." He said offering his arm.

"Too late for that." She said pushing past his arm and walking onto the dance floor. Donavan grabbed her hand and spun her around making her smash against his body. He smirked as he looked down at her. She tilted her head to the side eyeing him. _'Two can play at that game.'_ She thought as she grabbed his other hand and placing it on her hip. He started taking steps forward as she followed him shaking her hips sexily. He dipped her down as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist. She smirked as she ground her hips against his. He groaned before pulling her back up and spinning her and smashing him against his chest. She ran her hand up his arm and twisted them in his quills. She used her tail and ran it up his back sending chills up his spin. She let go of his quills and dropped down in a spilt before spinning back up and stopping with her face only centimeters away from his. "Song's over." She whispered before whipping around and strutting away.

"She'll be the death of me." He muttered as he watched her leave the club.

"Hello good looking. Want to dance?" A mongoose said tracing her finger along Donavan's jaw.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his face. He walked away before stopping dead in his tricks. "Did I…I just rejected a hot girl!" He said slapping his hands on his face in shock. "What's happening to me?" He said in horror as Izzy put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're becoming a one-girl kind of guy." She said as he fell on his knees.

"No!" He yelled into the air as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"So…tired." Flash said placing a hand on his knee and one against the wall as he panted.

"C'mon Flash!" Wilmer said as Flash sighed.

"How can you dance this long?!" Flash exclaimed as Wilmer shrugged his shoulders. Flash collapsed on the ground as Wilmer poked him.

"Do you think he's dead?" Lorgo asked as Wilmer shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that's a sign that we should go home." Hailey said as Wilmer groaned.

"C'mon everybody!" Shade yelled as everybody started to head towards the exit.

"TGIF!! T! G! I! F!" Julian said his arm around Izzy who rolled her eyes.

"We have the targets sited." A shadowed figure said from the top of the roof.

"_All the targets?" _A feminine voice said as the figure dropped down into an alley and pressed his back against the wall. He turned his head to the side and saw Goldeye and Sean meeting up and walking to Goldeye's car. He looked forward and saw the giant group behind them along with the new friends.

"Yes. All our insight." He said walking down the dark alley.

"_Good…rally the group together and proceed with the plan." _The voice said as the figure looked back before responding.

"You got it." He said as he jumped up the walls and back onto the roof. 


	5. Dates and Pasts

_(A/N): I'm already tired of school! _

"Dad." Luca said as he stood by Julian's side of the bed. "Daddy." He said as Julian groaned and turned his back towards him. "Dada." He said as Julian put a pillow over his head. "Padre. Papa. Père." He said as Julian wondered where he learned French. "FATHER!" Luca yelled as Julian threw the pillow off his head.

"What?!" He said as Luca smiled innocently.

"Oh good. You're up." He said happily as Julian grabbed him and threw him on the bed tickling him.

"I go and make breakfast and you attack our son?!" Izzy said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Donavon said busting through their apartment door.

"It's too early for all this." Julian groaned as Donavon jumped on his bed.

"Guess what!" He said jumping up and down.

"You got the biplane you've been dreaming of?" Julian threw out there as Donavon rolled his eyes.

"No…I wish. I, Donavon Johnson, have a date with none other then Kim 'the Untouchable' Samson." He said bowing as Julian shot up.

"What?!" He shouted as Luca flew through the air. Donavon caught him and stuck him under his arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" He said struggling against Donavon's grip.

"Don't even try Luca. He has super-strength." Izzy said as Luca looked up at him.

"And speed." He said poking his nose as Luca grumbled. He stuck his hand inside Donavon's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Electricity surged around his phone before he transferred it into his other hand. He shocked Donavon making him let him go.

"Yeah…our son manipulates fire and electricity." Julian said as Donavon looked at Luca who smiled smugly.

"Can you put it back in my phone?" He said as Luca's smiled turned sheepish.

"I haven't learned that yet." He said as Donavon looked at Julian worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll get Flash or Bolt to fix it." Julian said waving his hand in the air as Donavon sighed in relief. "So…how did you get this 'big date'?" He said getting up from bed.

"Persistence my friend!" He said following to the kitchen.

"So, you basically bugged her until she agreed." Izzy said as she piled a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for Luca and herself.

"No…" He said crossing his arms as the family of three stared at him. "Fine I did! But it worked!" He said as he started scooping some eggs on his plate.

"What are you going to do for your date?" Julian said sitting at the small round table. Donavon froze as he dropped his fork.

"Fuck! I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed as Luca stuck his hand out. Donavon looked at him confused as Julian laughed.

"Whenever one of us or our friends curse we owe him a dollar." He said as Donavon looked between Julian and Luca.

"And I have to be apart of this?" He said as Luca rolled his eyes.

"Just give me the dollar!" Luca said as Donavon rolled his eyes and put it in his hands. "Thank you!" He said shoving it in his pocket.

"Seriously guys! What am I going to do?" He said as he put his head in his hands. "What did you guys do on your first date?" He asked as Julian smiled.

"Well we…" He said until his smiled dropped. "We haven't had a first date!" He said standing up in his chair.

"Yeah, but that's because we had-"Izzy started to say before Julian grabbed her shoulders.

"We haven't had a first date!" He said shaking her shoulders. "Well that's going to end now!" He said as he held Izzy's hand. "Izzy, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?" He asked as Izzy laughed.

"I would love to." She said as Donavon stood up in his seat.

"Great! Let's go find out what we're going to do!" He said grabbing Julian and running outside. Izzy and Luca looked at each other confused before shrugging their shoulders. Donavon opened the door slowly as he stepped to the side. "Go put some pants on." He said as Julian walked back inside his apartment and to his room. He came back with some jeans and they both ran out again.

"These are the times I wonder why I ended up with him." Izzy said as Luca put his hand on her shoulder.

"Me too." Luca said as they nodded.

"I'm so ashamed of you." Goldeye said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you're making progress." He said grabbing his coffee before they both headed out of the café.

"My situation is _very _different than yours, but compared to yours I still made more progress!" Goldeye said as Sean grumbled. "You dance with her and didn't bother asking her out or getting her number!" Goldeye said as Sean sighed.

"Sorry I'm not 'girl savvy' like you." He said as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"It's not hard to ask a girl for a number. Watch." He said as he walked over to a girl fox. "Hey, can I have your number?" He asked flashing her a smile as she smiled back.

"Sure." She said as she started to get a pen out.

"Sorry. I'm taken." He said before walking back to Sean leaving the girl dumbfounded. "See, not hard." He said as Sean sighed.

"But that's you! I'm not all suave and charming! And when were you taken?!" He said as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"Dude, she obviously likes you and technically I'm taken because I like _her_." He said as Sean rolled his eyes taking a sip of his coffee. He spit it out once he saw Bijou walking down the same path.

"Oh God! Here she comes! What do I do!? Tell me what to do!" He said shaking Goldeye back and forth. Goldeye grabbed his hands and threw them off of him.

"Give me your coffee." He said as Sean gave it to them. Once Bijou was close enough Goldeye swiftly threw the coffee on her tripped Sean and threw the cup on the ground before taking off.

'_Bastard!' _Sean thought as he looked up at Bijou apologetically.

"I'm so sorry!" He said standing up as Bijou just laughed.

"It's alright Sean. Accidents happen." She said as Sean looked at her confused. It took him a bit before everything processed in his brain. He made an "O" shape with his mouth as he looked around for Goldeye.

"Here, let me get you some napkins." He said walking her back to the coffee shop.

"Really Sean, I'm fine. I'm wearing black you could barely see it." She said as Sean looked at her shirt. "Well…you can't see the brown. You can see that it's wet." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Um…how about I uh…make it up t-to you." He said nervously. Great…he was getting nervous.

"Ok, what were thinking?" She asked finishing patting her shirt dry.

"Uh…well…h-how about a date Friday night?" He asked scratching the back of his head. She stared at him with a blank expression as he started to sweat.

"Sure! I'll see you Friday!" She said grabbing her bag and walking to her class.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Goldeye said jumping down from a tree that was above Sean. Sean laughed nervously before fainting. "I just had to be friends with this guy." He said as he dragged Sean's body to his class. Black was walking back from his class when he spotted Alex. He stopped and looked around before proceeding towards her.

"Hi." He said stopping right in front of her. "I'm Black Thunder." He said sticking out his hand.

"I've heard of you." She said shaking his hand as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He said as they let their hands dropped.

"Oh yeah…I heard your quite the prankster." She said putting her weight on one foot and crossing her arms.

"You heard correct. I noticed you pull some good pranks yourself." Black said as he mimicked her actions by crossing his arms.

"Hmm…are you any good?" She said leaning forward as Black smirked.

"One of the best." He said as she hugged him making Black confused. She pulled away as he smirked.

"I'll see you around then." She said walking away as Black laughed internally. He put a sign on her back that read, "I'm in love with Black Thunder". He started to walk away with a sign on his back saying, "I'm gay and I love Tom Cruise". Ah, you just can't beat the classics.

"I get the ice skating!" Julian said smashing his fist on the table.

"No way! I called it!" Donavon said glaring at the hedgehog.

"Uh…do we want to know what's going on?" Conner said as Renegade shook his head.

"You guys asked us to come for lunch not the great debate." Renegade said as Julian crossed his arms.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Conner said sitting down as Julian and Donavon glared at each other.

"We have dates this weekend and we're trying to decide who gets what date." Julian said not facing Conner or Renegade.

"What are the two ideas?" Renegade asked as Donavon leaned back in his seat.

"Ice skating in Rockefeller Center or a fancy dinner at a restaurant and a walk around Central Park." Donavon said as Julian smashed his fist on the table again.

"I want the ice skating!" Julian said as Donavon smashed his hand on the table.

"Well too bad!" Donavon yelled as people began to look.

"Julian." Renegade said as he waved his hand for Julian to come over so he can whisper something. Renegade began whispering something in his ear as Julian started to smile.

"Never mind…you can have the ice skating." Julian said leaning back into his seat as Donavon looked quickly between Renegade and Julian.

"Wait…what did you say?" Donavon said as Renegade shrugged his shoulders. "Ugh! Stupid four year friendship." He muttered crossing his arms as Conner laughed.

"Don't worry there'll be something we do to get them back." Conner said as Julian and Renegade looked at him.

"You think you can beat us," Julian said signaling to himself and Renegade. "With Donavan?" He said as Conner stood up.

"Oh, I know." Conner said as the rest of them stood up.

"Really now?" Renegade said as Donavon stepped forward.

"Yes really." He said as they all glared at each other.

"Super-powered race back to my apartment." Julian said quickly as Conner raised his eye brow.

"Losers make lunch." He said as Renegade crossed his arms.

"Definitely." He said as Conner and Donavon looked at each other. Donavon grabbed Conner's arm and sped out of the shop. Julian and Renegade ran out and Julian stopped them with his powers.

"Damn it! I forgot he has those." Donavon muttered as Julian and Renegade ran past them.

"See ya suckers!" Julian yelled as they ran past them. Conner flipped the surface they were on and made them fall flat on their faces. Donavon and Conner were released and they started speeding to the apartments.

"Loosing energy to run!" Donavon said as he started to slow down.

"Damn it Renegade!" Conner yelled as they just started running at normal speed. Julian and Renegade were soon catching up and Conner started pelting them with rocks. Julian stopped them and shot them away.

"Give me a giant disc." Donavon said as Conner formed a large disc made out of rock. Donavon spun around with it before firing it at Julian and Renegade. It hit Renegade and shot him down and they continued to run.

"Hey guys-"Lauren began to say before Conner cut her off.

"Can't talk now!" Conner said running past her with Donavon. She looked at them confused before she saw Julian and Renegade.

"What's with-"She got cut off again by Julian.

"Racing!" He yelled as they ran past her. She rolled her eyes before walking back to her apartment. Luca was sitting at the coffee table doing his homework waiting for one of his parents come home. Conner and Donavon came busting into the apartment gasping for air. Luca looked at them confused when Julian and Renegade showed up after.

"Go…make us…our…lunch." Donavon said pointing to the kitchen as Julian and Renegade rolled their eyes.

"Wasn't lunch like three hours ago?" Luca asked as Julian straighten himself out and headed towards the kitchen.

"We're having a very late lunch." He said as Luca shrugged and continued doing his homework.

"Renegade can you help me?" Luca asked as Renegade walked over to him.

"I could help!" Julian called from the kitchen.

"It's math Dad." He said as Julian grimaced.

"Never mind." He said making sandwiches. Goldeye was outside an apartment door pacing.

'_Just knock. It's not that hard. _It's very hard. Especially when she opens that door. _I'll just play it smooth asking how's she's doing. _And she'll wonder how you figured out where she lived. _God! Why is this one girl so frustrating!?'_ He thought sighing in frustration as he continued to pace.

"'It's like a cow's opinion. Doesn't matter. It's moo.'" Emma laughed as she quoted her favorite show. "Joey you never seize to be funny." She said eating some Flamin' Hot Cheetos out of the bag. She was pooped today and she just wanted to relax in her yoga pants and over-sized t-shirt. She folded her legs underneath herself as she continued to watch "Friends". Her head flicked to the side when she heard three quick raps against her door. She wiped off the cheesy residue off her hands before walking up to the door. She opened the door and her mouth dropped as she saw Goldeye standing outside her door.

"Um…hi." He said. _'Smooth…' _He thought as he looked down at Emma. She crossed her arms over herself feeling self-conscious as she looked down at her feet.

"Hey?" She said awkwardly as she shuffled with her feet. "I don't mean to sound rude, but um…why are you here?" She asked looking back up at him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said feeling the awkwardness on his shoulders.

"Oh. Do you want to come in?" She asked opening the door wider. He walked in looking around her apartment. It was small and cozy.

"You live alone?" He asked continuing to look around.

"Yeah…I use to live with my brother, but he moved back to California." She said as he turned to face her.

"You're from California?" He asked as she nodded. "Same town as Renegade?" He asked looking at her now gray eyes with hints of green.

"He lived a few hours away from me. I didn't see him much until now." She said rubbing her arm. "Where are you from?" She asked as Goldeye turned around.

"I live here." He said as Emma looked up at him.

"For all your life?" She asked as Goldeye shook his head. "Where did you live before here?" She asked as she sat on the couch. Goldeye sat next to her making sure to keep a comfortable amount of distance.

"It's…hard to explain." He said as she brought her crossed her legs under her.

"You know about my family. I think it's only fair that I know about yours." She said as Goldeye looked at her. The damn light was reflecting off her eyes making them shine with each color. He sighed turning his body to face her as she looked at him expectantly.

"I was born in California, but sadly my Mom died while giving birth to me. My Dad was part of a traveling circus…or so I thought." He said as Emma looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he looked down at his hands.

"He went to different towns with this group robbing banks. One day he left me at the scene of the crime and I was taken by some scientists. They were working with the army and were trying to heighten the human vision. I was their test subject." He said as Emma gasped. "My eyes use to be brown, but the experiment turned them gold and made me blind. They were disappointed with the results and threw me in the forest seeing no need for me. I had to learn how to use my ears which heighten their abilities too." He said as his ears twitched making Emma smile a bit. "I was able to find my way to a city, but unfortunately I was hit by a car." He said as Emma gasped.

"Oh my God! Were you alright?" She asked as Goldeye smirked.

"No, I died and now I'm a ghost." He said as Emma slapped his arm making him laugh. "It actually gave me my eyesight back. It was better than ever. I was only blind for three months. The woman who hit me – Erica – adopted me because according to her she wanted someone to do chores for her. She later told me things about myself that I would have never known if I hadn't met her. She put me through high school and I later received a scholarship here. Sadly Erica died and left all her money to me. I traveled across the country learning new fighting tactics that made me the fighter today." He said as Emma looked at him with her head tilted. "What are you thinking about?" He asked cautiously as she tilted her head the other side.

"Trying to take it all in. That's a lot of stuff to have gone through." She said as Goldeye shrugged his shoulders.

"It could have been worse." He said turning his body so it was facing the TV again. "I could have ended up dead." He said as he felt a warm hand on his arm.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." She said with a genuine smile as Goldeye smiled at her. Something on her wrist caught Goldeye's eye (no pun attended) as she pulled her hand back.

"What's on your wrist?" He asked as she looked down.

"Oh, it's…" She said as he looked closely at it. It looked like a wingless bird with another swish by it. It looked like it was almost painting on her wrist. Goldeye ran his thumb over it and it glowed. Emma gasped as she looked up at Goldeye. "You're-"She was cut off when the door opened to reveal Alana. She looked between the two of them sensing the different emotions across the room.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked as Emma got out of her seat with Goldeye following after her.

"I was about to leave anyways…" He lied as Emma looked at him sadly. "I'll see you around." He said looking at her intently as he nodded. He shut the door as he left while Emma looked at Alana.

"What was that about?" She said as she placed her backpack down on the couch.

"Nothing…" She said fiddling with her fingers.

"You're lying. I can tell." She said as Emma cursed inwardly.

"He just came over and we got to talking." Emma said looking at Alana.

"About what?" She asked suspiciously as Emma looked back down. "Emma, I'm not Renegade. I'm not going to freak out with whatever you guys were doing." Alana said as Emma sighed.

"He's it." She said as Alana raised her eyebrow. "He's the one." She said as Alana gasped.

"What?! When did this happen? He has the symbol and everything?! Oh my God!" Alana yelled as she started to pace around the small living room. Emma sighed as she sat in her hanging bubble chair. "What did you say?!" Alana said as Emma crossed her arms.

"You came in before I could even question it." She said as Alana froze.

"You could have kicked me out!" Alana said as Emma rolled her eyes and spun around in her chair to face the window. She let Alana rant on, but she barely listened only thinking about Goldeye.

_(A/N): I bet a lot of you guys are confused. Well…it will all make sense soon enough. Emma's symbol is on my website! Bye for now!_


	6. After Hours

_(A/N): Only 3 reviews! C'mon people! If we're going to beat TNG we have to work harder. Anyways, I think I'm going to have to bump up the rating to M. Not because there's going to be lemons, but because there's a lot more language in this and I'm planning to make it _very _violent. Anyways…on with the story!_

Shade sat on his motorcycle staring up at the large store. He took a deep breath as he took off his helmet.

'_Just walk in, pick it up, buy it, and leave.' _He said as he walked straight into Walmart. He made a bee-line straight for the specific aisle that held the product he needed. What he didn't expect was so many different types of them. His eyes turned into saucers as he looked at the wall full of condoms. That's right Shade the Hedgehog was buying condoms…for the first. He looked around before pulling out his phone and dialing a familiar number.

"_Hey Shade." _Bolt said answering his phone.

"Dude, I need your help." He whispered into his phone.

"_What happened?" _Bolt said sounding alarmed as Shade looked around again.

"Nothing serious! Just get to Walmart. NOW!" He yelled hanging up his phone. He went to the front of the store impatiently waiting for Bolt. Shade groaned as he walked in with Sean and Flash. Sean looked like he was holding in laughter while Flash and Bolt looked confused.

"Why are we at a Walmart at 9:39?" Flash asked as Sean crossed his arms and stared at Shade. Shade just walked back to the familiar aisle while blushing.

"Ineedhelpbuyingcondoms." He mumbled quickly as he continued to walk.

"What was that?" Sean asked smugly as Shade glared at them. Shade stopped at the front of the aisle and sighed.

"I need help buying condoms." He said as Flash and Bolt looked at him even more confused.

"Why do you need our help? You've done this before." Bolt said as Shade looked down. "Right?" He said slowly as Shade sighed.

"This is going to be our first time." He said as all three guys looked at each other and started laughing. Shade growled as he walked down the aisle.

"You mean you're a virgin?!" Flash said as Shade slapped his hand over his mouth.

"It's been almost four years, man." Bolt said as Shade pushed Flash and rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't ready! I wasn't going to force her to do it!" Shade said as they all looked at him confused.

"We're talking about Suzy right?" Sean said as Shade nodded. "Suzy the Hedgehog?" Sean said as Shade looked at them.

"What?" He said as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"It's just…you guys made it seem like you've done it." Flash said as Shade sighed.

"So, you're a virgin?" Bolt asked as Shade shushed him.

"Yes! Now will you guys stop questioning me and help me!" He said as they all looked at the wall.

"Dude…four years." Flash said as Shade shoved him.

"They have glow-in-the-dark ones?" Sean said holding the box. Bolt started cracking up as Sean looked at him.

"I just had a mental picture of someone using it." He said still laughing as Sean shuddered.

"Just get these ones." Flash said tossing him a box. Shade looked at it and decided it was good enough.

"Let's go." Shade said as they all started walking.

"Wait! I always wanted to do something while we were here!" Flash said speeding off as the rest of them sighed and followed him.

"Seriously?" Bolt said as he stood in the camping department.

"Just get in here!" Flash said as they all got in.

"What's so great about this?" Sean asked as Shade sighed.

"Nothing! This is just wrong. We're four guys cramped up in a small tent with a box of condoms." Shade said as they all looked at each other.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Flash said as they all tried to move, but got cramped up.

"Move your leg!" Bolt yelled.

"Your elbow is in my face!" Sean said.

"Let me through first!" Flash exclaimed.

"I just wanted a quick trip!" Shade shouted along with the others at once as they tried to get out of the tent. Suddenly it got dark. Darker than it was before. Everything was quiet until…

"Ah!" Flash yelled as he tripped and broke the tent open.

"I'm not paying for this." Bolt said as he stepped out of the destructed tent.

"You guys…" Shade said as they all looked at him. "I think the store closed." Shade said as they all looked around.

"Oh…" Sean said as they walked out into the hall.

"…shit." Flash said as Bolt shoved him.

"This is your fault!" Bolt said as Flash glared at him.

"And this was like the first time you guys actually listened to me!" Flash said as they rolled their eyes.

"Let's just get out of here." Shade said as they tried to look for a way out.

"Great, the doors are locked." Sean said as Bolt crossed his arms.

"Wow, they close up and lock the doors! I wouldn't expect that." Bolt said sarcastically as Sean rolled his eyes. "We can just break the doors down anyway." Bolt said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"And how will we explain the camera footage of us smashing the glass doors?" Shade said as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we're here for the night." Flash said as they all groaned.

"I have an exam in the morning!" Sean said as Shade looked down.

"Just one quick trip. One quick trip!" He said as they walked away from the doors.

"This is what I get for wanting ice cream." A voice said as all four guys stopped.

"I still don't understand how you got yourself trapped in the freezer." Another voice said as the guys went to look for the two people.

"The ice cream in the back is always the best!" The first voice said as they all found the people who it belonged to. One was a hot pink hedgehog with long quills that had cherry red tips that matched the tips on her bangs. Her eyes were green like leaves and she was wearing a white tank-top with red and pink cherries on it and dark washed jean shorts with light pink boots. Right beside her was a red cat with gold eyes. He had a yellow tree mark on his left leg, but it was covered with his black sweatpants. He had three bangs on his head and was wearing a white t-shirt with yellow tennis shoes.

"Uh…hi?" Sean said as the two looked at the group.

"Oh my God! You guys got stuck in here too!" The cat said as the group nodded. "And you said we'd be alone." The cat said to the hedgehog.

"So, are we going to stand here or introduce each other?" Bolt said as everybody walked closer.

"I'm Shade. This is Bolt, Flash, and Sean." Shade said pointing out everybody as they all said their own greetings.

"I'm Henry!" The cat said shaking all of their hands. They all turned towards the hedgehog who looked down shyly.

"I'm Cherry." She said waving shyly as they all smiled at her.

"So, now that we all know each other what should we do?" Flash asked as Henry walked past.

"We're in Walmart! There's plenty to do!" Henry said as everybody shrugged their shoulders and walked around. "Oh God…look at this guitar!" Henry said holding up an electric guitar.

"You play?" Shade asked interested as Bolt came along his side.

"Yep, Cherry and I have a band, but it's just the two of us. We need more people." He said as he plugged it into an amp and plugged the amp into some power. He struck a chord holding out the note before ripping on the guitar. His fingers moved along the frets and strings frantically as he strummed. He soon started to play the familiar tune to "We Will Rock You" as Shade and Bolt watched him. He stopped as Shade and Bolt applauded. "Thank you." Henry said bowing as he placed the guitar back on its stand. "Do you guys play?" He asked as cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah I play lead guitar in our band." Shade said as Henry looked over to Bolt.

"Oh, I play base." Bolt said as Henry nodded. "Flash is our lead singer and plays guitar. Sean works with the drums." Bolt said as looked away and Sean smiled.

"Really? Cherry plays drums too." Henry said as he turned around, but there was no one there. "Oh my God! Where did she go!?" He said panicky as he started to walk quickly through the halls. "What if we're not the only ones here?! What if there's a convicted rapist on the loose here!? What if there is a deadly ghost lurking around here!? What if-"Flash slapped him across the face before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"CALM DOWN MAN!" He yelled as Henry ripped his hands off.

"How can I calm down when my best friend is in this huge God forsaken store by herself?!" He said collapsing on his knees.

"Why are you all yelling?" Cherry said as she held a soccer ball. Henry's head shot up and he wrapped his arms around Cherry crushing her against his body.

"Oh thank God! You're alright!" Henry said as Cherry patted his back.

"I leave for five minutes and you panic?" She said as Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's Walmart after hours! You don't know what can happen." He said as she rolled her eyes and picked up the ball that Henry knocked out of her hands.

"How about a game of soccer?" She asked as the guys looked at each other.

"You should know we're _really _competitive." Bolt said as Cherry smiled.

"So are we." She said as Henry pointed at her and mouthed the words, "Only her." They walked over to the main hall between the aisles and stood.

"I want to be on Cherry's team!" Flash yelled out as he ran over next to Cherry at top speed. Cherry and Henry looked at him shocked as he looked at them confused. "Oh! Yeah…we all have powers." He said as Henry broke out into a smile.

"So do we!" He said excitedly as they all looked at him. "I can control water and she has chaos powers!" He said extracting the water from the air. Shade chaos controlled next to Cherry.

"Looks like we something in common." He said taking the ball out of her hands. She chaos controlled into the air above him and tackled him to the ground.

"Looks like we do." She said taking the ball out of his hands. Kim came back to her apartment exhausted from her day full of classes. It were moments like this that she liked that she lived alone. She flicked the light on in her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Well, look who lives by me!" Someone too familiar shouted. Kim groaned and looked out her window to see Donavon leaning against his smirking.

"Just because I agreed to a date doesn't give you a fucking invitation to stalk me." Kim said leaning against her windowsill.

"Hey, don't get mad at the coincidence that we live by each other." Donavon said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"What do you even have planned for our date?" She asked curiously as Donavon smirked.

"That's a surprise." He said as she crossed her arms and scowled.

"I hate surprises." She said as Donavon laughed.

"You're going to love me then." He said as she rolled her eyes and pulled her hair in a ponytail. She climbed along the branch outside her window and shimmied her way towards Donavon. "What are you doing?" He asked confused as she grabbed a branch above her and swung herself onto the tree by Donavon's window.

"If we're going to have a conversation I rather have it in the same room." She said making her way to his window. Once she was close enough Donavon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in his room. She looked around his room seeing a typical guy's room. There were a few airplane models and pictures lying around. "So, you really are into planes? I thought you just wore these," She said lifting his pilot goggles with her slender finger. "Because you thought it looked cool." She said letting it drop against his chest.

"There's more meaning to it than that." He said as Kim sat herself in his spinning desk chair.

"What is it?" She asked genuinely curious as she slipped her sandals off and put her legs against her chest.

"My grandfather was an avid pilot. He would tell me about all his trips and adventures when I was little. He was so animated when he would tell me them. I dreamed about being a pilot, but my Dad wanted me to be a doctor like him. He hated my grandfather for telling me stories and getting me hyped up about flying. He said he was a 'bad influence' for me. It was his Dad too so it was even more fucked up. My Dad didn't want him coming over anymore because he believe he was exploiting me to wrong things. My grandfather did what he said because he truly loved his son and he didn't want to argue with him. Before he left he gave me his first pair of flying goggles. About a month later my Dad told me he died." Donavon said as he looked at the goggles in his hands sadly. Kim watched him as he fiddled with the goggles in his hands remembering his grandfather no doubt.

"My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my Mom." She said as Donavon looked at her shocked. "He was my first serious relationship. My first love. My first just about everything. You could imagine how hurt I was to come home and seeing him on top of my Mom with only a pair of boxers on and my Mom in her underwear. It hurt me more because it was three years after my Father died and it felt like she was cheating on him. It hurt so much and that's why I'm so bitchy to all those guys. I learned to keep my guard up and not to let anyone in. Because even the person I trusted the most hurt me and never said sorry." She said choking back a sob. Donavon moved towards her lifting her off the chair and sitting on it before putting her in his lap. He held her against his chest as she cried. Rubbing her back as he whispered soothing words to her. That's when it hit him and it was like a construction ball hitting him full force in the face. Kim was _the _one.

"GGGOOOAAALLL!!!" Henry yelled sliding down the hall on his knees.

"God, you didn't tell us you were good in sports." Sean said looking at Cherry as she smiled.

"I was the one who suggested soccer. It couldn't have been more obvious." She said as Bolt nodded his head.

"She has a point." Bolt said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Sean said as they all looked at him confused. "Hello! Exam in the morning! I can't stay up all night." He said looking for somewhere soft to sleep.

"Has anyone seen Shade?" Flash asked as everybody looked around.

"Where _did _he go?" Henry said as everybody ditched their make-shift soccer game.

"So, they kissed, but it meant nothing?" Cheka said as he leaned against the rows of school supplies as Shade sat on the floor across from him.

"I know! Can you believe that? How could they kiss each other and then say it means nothing?" Shade said as Cheka shook his head. "You're the angel can't you make them get together?" Shade said as Cheka scoffed.

"I'm not angel. I'm a spirit." He said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Shade?" They heard Flash said as Cheka dissolved into the air. "Were you talking to yourself?" He asked as Shade looked at him wide-eyed.

"Oh! No! I was just talking to Suzy." Shade said as Flash looked at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, well it's pretty clear most of us are going to sleep. So, just to give you a heads-up." Flash said as Shade yawned.

"I'll probably go to sleep." Shade said as Flash nodded. They all slept out on set up coaches or slept on a bunch of pillows.

"I can't believe it!" Kim said looking at Donavon who had his hands up.

"It's true. I love Bath and Body Works lotions and I'm not afraid to admit it." Donavon said as Kim laughed.

"I thought you smelled like pineapple." She said as Donavon leaned forward on his bed. The two were currently sitting on his bed facing each other.

"I told you something other people don't know. Now you tell me other people don't know." He said as she pondered about it. She sat up on her knees and started remove her shirt. "Whoa there, I'm all for sex, but I think we should at least go out on the date." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you're going see anything you have before." She said removing her shirt to reveal her slim figure with her pale cream stomach and black lacy bra. She turned to the side a bit to reveal a tattoo on her ribs. It was a simple red rose with two small green leaves on the side. "I got it when I was twenty. No one has ever seen or knows about it." She said as she leaned back and put her shirt back on.

"Well, I'm honored to be the only person who knows." He said with a smile as she patted his head.

"You should." She said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and ask if you have powers." She asked as Donavon.

"Yes, yes I do. I have super speed." He said being off the bed and on the side before she could blink. "And super strength." He said lifting his bed and her easily with one hand. He placed his bed back on the ground and jumping back in front of her.

"Impressive." She said with a smile as he laughed.

"Do you have a power?" He asked as she unlocked her hands. She ran her hand across his jaw and before he knew it he was shocked and fell backwards on his bed.

"Sorry." She said truly apologetic.

"That was amazing. You could knock out anyone with just a touch!" He said excitedly as she laughed.

"Well, I had fun, but I have a two hour lecture tomorrow and I rather not sleep through it." She said hopping off the bed and slipping on her shoes.

"Don't forget about our date." He said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Just make sure to be on time." She said running her hand along his jaw. She jumped out the window and through the two trees and back into her room. Donavon closed his window before sighing.

"I need a cold shower." He said running into his bathroom.

_(A/N): Now…there's nothing wrong with being a virgin! So, don't make fun of people who are…unless they're your VERY good friends who can tell you're joking. REVIEW!_


	7. Likes and Dislikes

_(A/N): Prepared to be disappointed. _

"I don't think I can do this." Sean said as he hyperventilated. Goldeye rolled his eyes as he threw him a paper bag.

"Relax, it's not hard. Just remember to be yourself." He said as Sean breathed into the bag and he looked around panicky. "Uh…maybe you shouldn't be yourself." Goldeye said as Sean sighed.

"What if she's just going out with me out of pity?" Sean said as Goldeye grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"She likes you! Will you stop freaking out, because she's going to be at the door anytime now!" He said as the doorbell rang. Sean made the sign of the cross five times as Goldeye rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the door. He jumped over the space that connected the living room to the kitchen and ducked down.

"Hey Sean!" Bijou said cheerfully as Sean smiled nervously.

"You look really…wow." He said looking at her as she smiled brightly.

"Thanks! So, where are we going?" She said as Goldeye heard the door close. He jumped up and looked out the window to see Bijou holding onto Sean's arm as he led her to his car.

"Good luck." He said before leaving from Sean's bedroom window. He swung onto a tree and jumped onto a lower one. He jumped down and ran over to his motorcycle.

"I must say this has to be some of my best work." Lauren said as she put the finishing touches on Izzy's hair before her big date.

"Thanks Lauren." Izzy said as they heard a knock on the door. They both looked at each other confused before Lauren went over to open it. Donovan was standing in the doorway with a fake mustache and a police jacket.

"Uh…what are you doing her and dressed like that?" Lauren said as Donovan walked in and put his around Izzy.

"I'm here to be her temporary Dad." He said as Izzy raised her eyebrow. "What? You guys need to get the full first date experience. And what is one without a parental grilling?" He said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"This is unnecessary and my Dad doesn't have a mustache." She said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just put it on for shits and giggles." He said as Lauren laughed and Izzy glared at her. Someone knocked at the door and with super speed Donovan opened it. He glared at Julian who looked at him with a straight face.

"Mr. Sanders." Julian said nodding politely as Donovan crossed his arms. Izzy slapped her forehead as Lauren slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I see you want to date my daughter." Donovan said in a gruff voice as Izzy shook her head.

"Yes sir, and I promise to keep her safe throughout the events this evening." He said quickly winking at Izzy as she blushed.

"Hmm…have her back at my place by eleven and I'll show her some _real _fun." He said as Julian punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude, not funny." He said as Lauren started to crack up. "Besides you had a date today with Kim." He said walking around him and into his apartment.

"And it was awesome! I think she's really starting to like me." He said as he ripped the mustache off his lip.

"Damn, that means we all lose the bet." Julian muttered to himself as Donovan snapped his head towards him.

"What?" He said as Julian stood up straight.

"Nothing! I'll see you guys later. I have a hot date tonight." He said as Izzy laughed a bit.

"Why am I apart of this again?" Amber said as she ducked down against a wall along with Black and AJ

"Because I need a distraction." Black said as Amber rolled his eyes.

"But I don't even know her." Amber said as Black pushed her out anyways. Amber rolled her eyes before smiling and walking over to Alex.

"Ok on my mark we're going to pelt her with these balloons." He said lifting up a balloon.

"Sorry, but we beat you to the punch." Lazarus said from the roof as he and Tsunami dropped balloons filled with maple syrup on AJ and Black.

"How can you do this to me?!" AJ yelled up wiping the syrup out of his eyes.

"Sorry, but she recruited me." Lazarus said as Tsunami blew air down on them freezing the maple syrup on them.

"This feels so weird." AJ said as he got a sharp rock and started chipping the frozen, sticky substance off.

"She's better than I thought." Black said smashing his arm against the wall to break off the frozen syrup.

"Oh so much better." Alex said as Black glared at her. "You're going to have do so much better than that _lover boy_." She said seductively before strutting away as Black watched her.

"God! She's amazing!" Black said as AJ looked at him confused before shaking his head.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met." AJ said trying to clean his quills.

"Dude…how can you say that? Jimmy Page, hands down, is the best guitarist ever." Shade said as Henry scoffed.

"You have it all wrong. It's all about Eric Clapton." Henry said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Bolt asked walking up to them.

"Who's the better guitarist: Jimmy Page or Eric Clapton?" Henry said as Bolt crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Easy. Neither. It's all about Santana." Bolt said as Henry and Shade shook their heads. Henry's phone buzzed as he pulled it out to look at his new message.

"Hold up! Let me guess who's that. Cherry." Shade said as Henry glared at him.

"Shut up." He said as Shade and Bolt laughed a bit.

"Seriously though, what's up with you two?" Shade asked putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing…" He said looking down as Bolt smirked.

"Well, if it's nothing then I might just ask her out." He said as Henry whipped around and growled at him. "Knew it! You like her!" Bolt said as Henry blushed.

"So, are you going to do anything about it? Or are you going to be like this dumbass and don't say shit." Shade said as he pointed towards Bolt who glared at him.

"I'm taking my time. Don't worry about it." He said as Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh! So you let him go without a word while you bitch at me!" Bolt said as Shade looked away before speeding away. "Come back here you little fuck!" He yelled before chasing after him. Henry shook his head with laughter before heading towards his class. Lauren, Hydro, and Alana were sitting in Starbucks waiting for Renegade to get off his shift. Yes…he works at Starbucks.

"Out of all the places on campus he chose Starbucks." Hydro muttered as he looked around the crowded room.

"At least we get free coffee." Lauren said holding open her frappuccino as Alana smiled to herself.

"In your case that's not a good thing." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where were you Tuesday night? I could have really used the help to do laundry." Lauren asked as Alana stiffened for a second.

"I was at Emma's place. She needed some help." Alana said sipping out of her coffee and adverting her eyes. Lauren looked at her suspiciously as Hydro took a deep breath already knowing what was to come.

"You're lying." She said as Alana looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as Lauren stood up slamming her hands on the table.

"You very well know what I'm talking about Alana Isabel Delgado!" Lauren yelled as Hydro scooted next to Alana.

"Just confess now before it gets ugly." He whispered as Alana shrunk into her seat. Lauren glared into her eyes as Alana tried to hide behind her coffee cup. Lauren gasped as she fell back into her seat.

"Goldeye was at Emma's apartment!" She said as she looked at Alana shocked.

"What did you just say?" A _very _familiar voice said as Alana froze. All three students turned to look at mad Renegade.

"Bull's eye!" Hydro laughed. "We all played darts at Emma's apartment last night." He said nervously as Renegade walked out of the coffee shop.

"Nice one." Alana said as Lauren grinned sheepishly. Onyx and Ruby skated into the skate park enjoying the smell of sweaty helmets and blood.

"What up Onyx?" Some people said passing him by. Everybody around the skate park knew Onyx because of one simple thing. He was the king. He was the best skater around since he first came here. He didn't like to bathe in the glory. In fact he didn't like the attention at all. He just came there to skate and nothing more. He especially didn't like the hater he received.

"Echidna." A blue-gray jaguar said skidding to a stop in front of him. He had light green eyes with hints of gold in them and his body was leaner compared to other jaguars. He was wearing a black t-shirt over a white one and straight-leg jeans with black on black, laced-up Vans. He had black wristbands on each of his wrists and a long black beanie that hung off his head. He had a dark green, almost black stone around his neck with a symbol in the middle of it. It was three swirls that connected in the middle.

"Hey Zeke…" Onyx said annoyed. Ezekiel "Zeke" Thomas. He _was_ the reigning champ of the skate park, but since Onyx showed up and apparently "stole" his title he's been out for him.

"I see you're stealing my style now." Zeke said as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"You didn't come up with the skate style." Ruby said as Zeke put his hand on her face and pushed her away.

"Wasn't talking to you." He said as Onyx glared into his eyes.

"Don't touch my sister." He growled as Zeke stepped up to him.

"Sorry about last night then." He said as Onyx lunged at him, but Ruby held him back. "Touch a nerve?" He said with a smirk.

"What do you want from me?!" He yelled as Zeke's smirked fell.

"Skate off. You. Me. The ramp. Now!" He said as Ruby let go of him.

"Fine. Just because you can't face defeat doesn't give you an excuse to insult my family." He said as Zeke grabbed him by his shirt.

"You're going down. Hard!" He said as Onyx slapped a bracelet on his wrist and locked it. Zeke pushed him away as Onyx slapped the same bracelet on his wrist.

"You can't use your wind to get air now." Onyx said as Zeke glared at him. They climbed up the ramp as a crowd started to form.

"Ladies' first." Zeke said as Onyx put his board down.

"I believe its losers' first." He said as Zeke glared at him.

"Whatever. Just be prepared to forfeit." Zeke said as he dropped down into the ramp. He started out doing a few grinds and 360 flips. Ruby rolled her eyes as Onyx's eyes never left his board. He grinded the rail with his back two wheels before flipping onto his hands and arching his back. He smirked at Onyx before flipping back and skated down on the ramp. He grabbed the other side of the ramp with his hand as he kicked his board in the air making it spin in the air before landing back on the ramp. He jumped off his board before he was at the end and launched himself off the ramp spinning his board on his finger before landing in the middle. Everybody cheered as Ruby yawned. "Top that." Zeke challenged as Onyx dropped into the ramp.

"I plan too." He muttered as he skated down the ramp. He put his hand a foot away from the end as he glided his legs and board on the rail before skating back to the other side. He kicked up his board and put the tail on the rail and stalled before flipping it around and skating down. He grinded the rail and put his board on one of its back wheels and spun around it. He glided back down and grabbed the rail with his hand and spread his legs holding his board between them and arching his back, back. He landed back on the ramp, but skated backwards to the other side. He flipped in the air turning his body so he faced the right way. He grinded the rail before flipping his board on its side and grinding it and he flipped again on its other side before flipping it back and skating towards the other side. He finished with spinning his board in the air as he spun his body around with it. He landed next to Ruby as everybody cheered loudly. Zeke glared up at him before leaving through the crowd.

"Next time, babe." A pink hedgehog with black quills that had red streaks through them said. They ended at her waist and her bangs covered her right eye with some slightly covering her left. She had green eyes with hints of red in them and was wearing a black t-shirt with gray cargo-baggy pants and red, black, and white sneakers. She was wearing a necklace that said "Black Rose" and another necklace with a red stone and the same symbol as Zeke's.

"Let's just go Cat." He said as he held her hand and skated off with her. Goldeye was walking out of his last class of the day feeling exhausted. The thought of his bed made him keep walking.

"You." Renegade said as Goldeye sighed.

"I'm not with her." He said as Renegade walked up with him.

"You went to her apartment? Where she lives!" Renegade said with his fists clenched by his sides.

"That's generally what apartments are for." He said as Renegade glared at him.

"Stay away from her." He said looking down.

"You can't-"Renegade cut him off glaring dead into his eyes.

"Stay. Away. From. Her. I don't want to see you anywhere near her. I don't want to hear about you going to her place or seeing her. If you value yourself stay away from her." He said darkly before stalking away. Goldeye shook his head before sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Wow…I've never seen him so mad." Conner said as Goldeye looked up at him.

"I guess I bring it out of him." Goldeye said shrugging his shoulders.

"I would be careful if I were you. He's a calm person and you must have done a lot to piss him off." Conner said before walking away. Goldeye leaned his head back processing everything in his head. This whole "rivalry" with her cousin must cause Emma some grief. He didn't want her to feel bad about being with him even though it's what they both wanted. Goldeye sighed before getting up and walking out of the building.

"That was amazing!" Izzy said as she and Julian walked back to their apartments.

"I know…I can make world wonders happen." He said rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"Don't get so cocky now." Izzy said as Julian laughed.

"What?" Julian said as he stopped walking. Izzy looked up at him confused and saw that he was looking at something. She looked over to see Kim and another guy holding hands. The guy was a black fox with white stripes along his body. He was muscular and had chiseled features that made him look irresistible. His eyes were an icy blue and his smile was shiny white. He was wearing a red dress shirt with dark jeans and classic Adidas. Izzy's breath caught in her throat as she gripped Julian's arm tighter.

"Julian let's go." She said pulling on his arm as he looked at her confused.

"Ok…I just can't believe Kim would do that to Donovan. He really felt like she was into him." He said as Izzy just nodded silently. "Is something wrong babe?" He asked as she snapped her head to look up at him.

"I'm just a little shocked." She said looking back at the nice looking couple as they walked the opposite direction.

"Goldeye!" Emma yelled as she saw Goldeye walk through the large campus. She ran towards him only stumbling a few times. Goldeye smiled a bit as he watched her running towards him. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you." She said as he sighed.

"I did too." He said as she looked up at him.

"Ok, you go first." She said smiling as Goldeye looked down sadly.

"I don't think we should see each other." He whispered as her smile fell.

"What?" She said concerned.

"I just…I don't want to get in the way of your family. Even if I don't like Renegade-"She cut him off looking at him hurt.

"This is all because of Renegade?" She said as he looked down at her eyes.

"I don't want to mess up your family relationships." He said as Emma looked down letting her bangs fall over her face. She sniffled a bit as Goldeye's symbol burned.

"Please don't cry…" He said placing his arm on hers. Emma jerked it away with leaving her head down.

"Don't touch me." She whispered as Goldeye looked at her hurt. "I can't believe you're listening to him." She said looking up at him as he sighed.

"Emma…" He said as she put her hand in front of his face.

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone." She said running away, but falling on her palms. Goldeye tried to help her, but she jerked herself away from him and started running again with a few stumbles. Goldeye sighed as his symbol faintly burned into his palm, but that pain didn't compare to the one in his heart.

_(A/N): Sappy/Sad ending. It's what I do. I have a poll on my profile! Go vote! _


	8. There For You

_(A/N): WOO! I GOT MY PERMIT!! YEAH! I CAN DRIVE WITH A LICENSED PERSON 25 YEARS OR OLDER!!!!!! _

Ever since Goldeye told Emma that it would be better if they didn't see each other he's been angry and depressed. He barely talked to anyone and was like a walking robot. He went to class, ate, studied, and slept. He would mumble a few words to Sean before leaving to his apartment. Emma wasn't much better. She was much the same, but she would only talk to Alana. She didn't even want to look at Renegade. Sure Renegade felt bad, but he rather have his cousin mad at him for a while than her dating Goldeye.

"Hey Goldeye…" Sean said as Goldeye nodded in his direction. "How's it going?" Sean asked as he sat across from him.

"Fine." He muttered spinning a bottle cap back and forth between his fingers.

"You can't go on like this Goldeye." Sean said as Goldeye continued to watch the bottle cap roll. "Goldeye! It's not healthy to act like this!" Sean said raising his voice. "God damn it Goldeye! Fucking listen to me!" Sean yelled slamming his fists on the table. It made the cap stop spinning and Goldeye glared at Sean. He stood up and grabbed his bag and glared down at Sean.

"You fucking know what I'm going through Sean. To have to tell her I didn't want to see her anymore! The hardest thing that I ever did! You of all people should know how horrible this is for me." Goldeye said before storming away as Sean sighed.

"What's the matter with you?!" Lauren said as she glared at Renegade.

"Uh…" Renegade said as he looked at her confused.

"I can't believe you told – wait no, threatened the guy your cousin likes to not see her anymore!" Lauren yelled as Renegade rolled his eyes and returned to making coffees.

"It's bad enough I'm working at a Starbucks, but I don't need to hear your yelling while here." Renegade said as Lauren crossed her arms.

"Renegade, why would you do that? You're not her father or brother. You can't tell her what to do!" Lauren said as Renegade sighed.

"You don't know Goldeye like I do." He said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You barely know shit about him! You both just give attitude to each other, but you barely know anything about each other!" Lauren said as Renegade glared at her.

"Why are you even here?" Renegade said as Lauren jumped over the counter.

"Renegade, she is practically in depression. You have to let her be with him." Lauren said as Renegade growled.

"I rather cut off my dick before I do anything like that." Renegade said as Lauren hissed.

"Jeez, graphic." Lauren said as Renegade growled. "Renegade…" She said putting her arm around his shoulder as Renegade raised his eyebrow. She pulled his ear down extremely hard as he hissed in pain. "You better fixed the shit you caused before I deliver the news to Alana that she'll never bare children." She threatened before pushing him aside and strutting out of the coffee shop. AJ and Lazarus were talking in front of a sandwich shop when Black came up soaking wet. When he came closer Lazarus and AJ start to choke.

"She dumped perfume on you!" AJ coughed out as he covered his nose.

"She's going to get it." Black growled as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"When are you guys going to stop this and just go on a fucking date?" Lazarus said as he pushed Black back to get the smell away.

"Until she gives up!" Black said jabbing his finger in the air.

"God, just take a fucking shower!" AJ said running away as Black slumped his shoulders and walked to his apartment. Goldeye was sitting in his Crime Analysis class when his symbol started to burn on his hand. He hissed loudly in pain as he gripped his wrist.

"Is there a problem Mr. Swift?" The professor asked as Goldeye looked up to see everybody looking at him.

"I…I just need to go!" He struggled out as he got and ran out of the classroom. He slid against the wall as he held his hand in pain. He knew something was causing Emma pain…a lot of pain. He struggled to stand up as he walked slowly out of the building.

"Goldeye?!" Bijou yelled running over to him. Goldeye weakly looked up at her as she put her arms around him for support. "What happened?" She said in a panic.

"W-Where's Emma?" He said roughly as Bijou looked at him confused.

"I don't know. What happened Goldeye?" She asked again. Goldeye gently pushed her off and started to do a weak jog.

"I…I need to find Emma." Goldeye said as Bijou watched him jog away.

"Sean…there's something wrong." Bijou said into her cell phone. Renegade was hanging out with Julian outside Starbucks talking about his date.

"And we made the hottest-"Renegade raised his hand to cut him off and shook his head.

"I don't need nor want to know." Renegade said as Julian shrugged.

"Well…yeah. We had a great time. She loved it. Thanks for taking care of Luca by the way." Julian said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you better be thankful." He said as Julian scoffed.

"He's not even bad. Compared to Matt he's an angel." Julian said as Renegade got thrown against the wall.

"Where is she?" Goldeye struggled out holding Renegade against the wall with one arm. He was using all the strength he could muster just to keep him there.

"Like fuck I'll tell you." Renegade said as Goldeye glared at him.

"W-What happened to her-r?" He hissed as Renegade raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing…nothing that I know of. She wouldn't talk to me because of you!" He said as Goldeye growled at him.

"It's-s your fault." He said through his teeth as Renegade glared at him.

"You don't deserve her." Renegade said still incredibly calm as Goldeye slammed him in the wall.

"Y-You don't think I know-w that?" He said holding his arm in pain. "Forget it. You're no help-p." He said before running away weakly.

"What's wrong with him?" Julian asked as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a shit." Renegade said as Julian shook his head.

"This guy really brings the worst out of you." Julian said as Renegade glared at him. "He can't be all bad." Julian said as Renegade scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it." Renegade said as Julian shook his head. Sean was running through campus looking for Goldeye hoping to find him quickly. He rammed into someone and fell flat on his band.

"Whoa, sorry." Andrew said helping Sean up as Sean dusted himself up.

"No problem." Sean said as he spotted a drumstick in his hand. "You play the drums?" He asked as Andrew twirled it.

"Yeah…I'm in a band. Do you?" He asked as Sean shook his head.

"I play guitar." Sean said as Andrew nodded. "I'm Sean by the way." Sean said as Andrew shook his hand.

"Andrew." He said as Sean remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Um…I know we just met, but do you think you can help me?" Sean asked as Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. What do you need?" Andrew asked as Sean sighed in relief.

"I need help finding someone. His name is Goldeye and he's a light brown dingo with gold eyes. A little taller than me and he's not answering his phone!" Sean said as Andrew nodded.

"No problem. I'll help." He said as they both started running to search for him. Julian was walking to his next class when Donovan stopped him.

"Hey what's up?" Donovan asked as Julian stiffened.

"Nothing! Why would something be wrong? I didn't see anything." Julian said panicky as Donovan raised his eyebrow.

"Ok, what happened?" Donovan said crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" He said as Donovan glared at him.

"Don't make me do it." He said as Julian's breath caught in his throat.

"Donovan…" Julian warned as Donovan let his arms drop by his sides.

"All you have to do is tell me." Donovan said as Julian backed up a bit.

"I told you there's nothing wrong…" Julian said as he placed his backpack down. Donovan grabbed him and with super speed climbed the highest tree he saw and stood on the branch as he let Julian hang. "Donovan! Donovan! Donovan! This is not funny! Climb back down!" Julian yelled as he hung at least twenty feet off the ground.

"Tell me!" Donovan yelled as Julian tried to pull himself up.

"Fine! I saw Kim with another guy holding hands!" He said as Donovan froze and let him drop. Julian screamed, but stopped when Donovan grabbed him when he was on the ground.

"What did you say?" Donovan asked as Julian tried to catch his breath.

"She was with another guy." He said as Donovan clenched his fists. "Donovan it's ok." Julian said as Donovan shrugged his shoulders.

"I know. I mean it was just all about getting with her and nothing else." He said casually as Julian put his hand on his shoulder.

"Donovan…" Julian said as Donovan shrugged his shoulders.

"Julian, I'm fine." He said as he picked up Julian's bag. "You should get to class." He said tossing him his backpack before walking away. Julian sighed before walking away. Goldeye was searching everywhere for her, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Goldeye!" Sean yelled as Goldeye kept walking. "What's wrong?" Sean asked as Andrew stayed a good distance away.

"She's in pain. Extreme pain. I need to find her." He said quickly as he collapsed on his knees in exhaustion and pain. "I need to find her…" He said in a whisper.

"Did you ask Renegade?" Sean asked as Goldeye scoffed.

"He didn't even tell me being the ass he is." Goldeye said as Sean sighed. "I need to go." He said struggling up and running away.

"Come back!" Sean yelled as Goldeye just kept running.

"Wait, that was the asshole Renegade told me about?" Andrew said walking next to Sean.

"Probably…" Sean said sadly.

"He doesn't seem bad." Andrew said as Sean put his arms in the air.

"Thank you!" Sean said as Andrew laughed.

"No problem." He said as Sean looked at the direction he ran off and started to worry. Goldeye was running through the psychology wing when a voice stopped him.

"Goldeye?" Alana said coming next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Emma…" He said as Alana looked down sadly. "I-I know you know about this-s. What happened-d to her?" He asked holding his arm in pain.

"Goldeye…" She said quietly as Goldeye put his hands on her arms.

"P-Please Alana. What-t happened to her? This is the most pain I felt in my life-e." He said looking at her as Alana's eyes turned a deep blue.

"…Her Dad died." She whispered as Goldeye dropped his arms and froze. "She found out about an hour ago." She said not looking at him.

"Where is she?" He said lowly as Alana looked at him.

"The roof of the Biomedicine building." She said as Goldeye took off running faster than he has all day. Emma was sitting on the roof watching the sunset. Her knees were close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She sniffled as the wind blew her hair back. Goldeye smashed the door open and Emma whipped around to see him. His eyes softened as he looked at her red puffy, tear-stained eyes.

"Emma…" He whispered coming closer to her. Emma choked out a sob as she got up and ran into his arms.

"He's g-gone! He l-left and he's n-not coming back-k!" She sobbed into his chest as he held her tightly. She continued to cry as Goldeye pushed passed his pain and continued to hold her. Her knees soon gave up and they both kneeled on the ground holding each other.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Renegade asked as he sat across from Alana.

"Why do you think Renegade?" Alana said as Renegade spun his hat around the table.

"But this was serious. She could have told me." Renegade said as Alana looked at him shocked.

"You don't think the whole Goldeye thing was serious." Alana said as a statement. Renegade crossed his arms.

"It was never going to work out between them. Goldeye can't handle just being with one girl." Renegade said as Alana looked at him disgusted.

"How can you say that when you don't even know him?" Alana asked as Renegade opened his mouth to say something. "Don't even say you know him. You don't Renegade. You may know a few things, but you don't know how he really is. Emma does." Alana said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"I know enough to see that he isn't right for her." Renegade said placing his hat back on his head.

"You obviously don't." Alana said crossing her arms as Renegade looked taken back. "You're being incredibly selfish. You're ruining her happiness because it involves a guy you hate. You went out of your way to stop it and that was incredibly selfish." Alana said as she stood up from the table they were sitting at.

"Alana…can you please see it from my perspective?" He said as Alana shook her head.

"Walk in Emma's, actually _Goldeye's _shoes and maybe I will." She said walking out of his apartment as he sighed. Serenity was at the Laundromat doing some laundry when Conner came up and hugged her from behind.

"Hello." Serenity said with a smile as Conner laughed.

"Laundry day?" He asked as he sat on the washing machine next to hers.

"No, I just come here for fun." Serenity said sarcastically as Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"Oo…why haven't you seen you in these?" Conner said holding up a lacy practically see-through bra as Serenity smiled.

"Because it's your sister's." She said as his eye widened.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled throwing it down on the ground and rubbing his hands on his legs. Serenity started to crack up as Conner glared at her. "You think that's funny?" He said as Serenity stopped laughing.

"Yeah." She said with a smirk as he jumped off the washer and grabbed her around the waist. He started to spin her around as she laughed. The girl from the skate park – Cat – walked by glaring at Serenity before leaving the store. Serenity looked at her retreating form confused as Conner put her down.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at Serenity.

"That girl…she seems familiar." Serenity said as Conner looked up.

"You probably have just seen her around campus." Conner said as Serenity continued to look worried.

"Yeah…maybe." She said with a half smile as Conner kissed her sweetly. Renegade was walking around the park letting the crisp night air fuel his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Hydro looking at him confused.

"Just gathering thoughts." He murmured as Hydro started to walk with him.

"Emma?" Hydro guessed as Renegade nodded. "What's going on now?" Hydro asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Depends…what have you heard?" Renegade asked as Hydro shrugged his shoulders.

"The latest thing is that you won't let Goldeye see Emma." Hydro said as Renegade shook his head.

"I guess I should catch you up." He said as Hydro nodded. "Well, Goldeye actually listened to me this time and told Emma that he didn't want to see her anymore. Emma knew I set him up to do it and won't talk to me. Today Emma's Dad died and she didn't even tell me about it. Alana and I got into an argument about this whole thing and she left calling me selfish." Renegade said as Hydro frowned.

"You _are _being selfish." Hydro said bluntly as Renegade looked at him incredulously. "Why do you want Goldeye away from Emma? Because _you _don't like him. _You _have problems with him. _You _are the one who hates him. This has nothing to do with you. This is all about Emma and Goldeye and not about you. _Emma _and _Goldeye_. There's no _Renegade _involved with that." Hydro ranted as Renegade scowled. Hydro sighed as he looked at Renegade's face. "You can scowl, argue, and ignore this, but either way you have to face this problem and deal with it in the right way." Hydro said as he sped away leaving the park. Renegade sighed and sat down on a nearby bench thinking over everything. Thunder sounded as Renegade looked up to see the small raindrops fall from the sky. He sighed before standing up. He lessened the energy of the raindrops around him so they would fall around him instead of on him.

'_I hope Emma is ok.' _He thought as he walked home. Goldeye held Emma as the raindrops mirrored the tears on her face. He held her tighter against him as she clung to his shirt.

"Emma…" Goldeye said as Emma nodded. "Do you want to go home?" Goldeye asked softly as she chocked out a sobbed and nodded. Goldeye lifted her up and off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulders as he held her tightly around her abdomen. He moved as fast as he could while trying not to jostle Emma around too much.

"Can we p-please go to y-your place-e?" She asked sniffling as Goldeye nodded. He staggered up the stairs to his apartment as he tried to make sure that Emma wouldn't fall. He placed her down to open his door before leading her in to his one bedroom apartment. He flicked the lights on as Emma slowly looked around.

"I'll get you some dry clothes." Goldeye said walking down the small hall in his apartment. Emma made her way to the soft looking black couch and sat down in a stiff position. She never knew what to do in another person's home especially a boy's. Goldeye returned with a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I hope you don't mind. I don't exactly own women's clothes." Goldeye said as Emma smiled softly.

"Its fine…thanks." She said in a raspy voice. She blushed before grabbing the clothes and entering the bathroom. Goldeye walked into his room and changed quickly before walking back to the living room. Emma came out soon enough with her clothes rolled up in a wet ball. She was only wearing the shirt which ended above her knees. Goldeye's eyes widened a bit before returning back to normal. He scanned her from head to toe as she blushed. "Um…the sweatpants were…too big." She said awkwardly as Goldeye stared at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her legs and she cleared her throat to get his attention back.

"Oh, um…it's ok." He said scratching the back of his head. Emma nodded and sat on the couch next to him. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Thoughts of her Dad ran through her head as she started to cry again. She sobbed into her knees as Goldeye scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here for you…" He said as she sobbed into his chest. "And I'm not going anywhere." He said as she held him tighter.

_(A/N): Aw…that's tough for her. _


	9. Who Likes Who?

_(A/N): Oh noes! This chapter has everybody mixed up. _

"You were right." Renegade said as he sat across from Alana.

"So, you're going to let Goldeye see Emma?" Alana said hopefully as Renegade grimaced.

"…I'm considering it." He grumbled as Alana smiled at him.

"At least you're doing that for her." Alana said kissing his head as he smiled.

"Uh…hey?" Sean said awkwardly as the couple looked over at him. "I kind of wanted to explain some things to you." He said looking over at Renegade. Renegade kicked out a chair for him to sit down in. "Can we have this talk in private?" He asked as he glanced over to Alana.

"Oh sorry! Of course. I'll see you later." Alana said grabbing her bag and leaving. Renegade and Sean sat across from each other and continuing to stare at each other.

"Are you going to say anything?" Renegade asked as Sean scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…I'm just trying to figure out how to word it." He said as Renegade raised his eyebrow. "Remember how I told you Goldeye had something 'bestowed' on him?" Sean asked as Renegade crossed his arms.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Well, he's the protector. The protector of…a certain person that means a great deal. Once he finds this person he's attached to her, but not in just a protective way. The person is his soul mate. Once he sees her it's like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. He falls for her like that and the feeling is mutual." Sean explained as Renegade raised his eyebrow.

"Is that why he's an asshole all the time?" Renegade asked as Sean shrugged his shoulders.

"That's part of the explanation." Sean said as Renegade sighed and got up.

"Thanks Sean, this explains a lot." He said walking away as Sean watched him confused.

"He didn't figure it out." Alana sighed in frustration as Sean whipped around to see her.

"You know?!" He exclaimed as Alana sighed.

"Yeah…but he doesn't. I can't tell him because Emma made me promise." Alana said as Sean sighed.

"And I thought he was smart." Sean remarked as Alana shook her head. Emma's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She saw that she was on Goldeye's couch with him underneath her. She smiled softly as she rested her head back on his chest. She started tracing patterns on his clothed chest as he stirred underneath her.

"Morning." Emma said as Goldeye rubbed his eye.

"Are you alright?" He asked automatically.

"I'm getting by." She said as he wrapped his arms around her. "He would have loved you, you know." She said as he looked at the ceiling confused.

"How so?" He asked as she smiled a bit.

"He always liked crime solving and stuff like that. And you're going to be a detective and all he would probably ask you many questions. He was sarcastic himself and would like that about you. And you don't seem to be afraid of him or David so I think he would have admired that. Even if he didn't like you he would just want me happy." Emma said as Goldeye smiled to himself.

"He must have been a great guy." He said as Emma sighed.

"He was." She said as tears started to appear in her eyes. "You know, he told me no matter what happens to me or him that I will always be his little girl." She said sniffling as Goldeye kissed the top of her head.

"You always will be." He muttered as Emma smiled a bit.

"Ok, this is going to work." Black said into a walkie-talkie as he stood on a roof.

"_Just give up!" _AJ pleaded on the other end as Black rolled his eyes.

"Never!" He said as he crouched down seeing Alex cross the campus. "Go for it AJ." Black said as AJ sighed from the ground. He slammed his hands on the ground and started a mini earthquake. Alex stumbled back before standing still to try to keep her balance. Black stood up and flinged a giant balloon at her face as AJ stopped the shaking. The balloon exploded on her face covering her with blue slime from head to toe. "Finally!" Black said jumping off the building and landing on the ground. Alex's mouth formed in a tight line as she wiped the slime off her face.

"Took you long enough." She said with a smirk.

"Enjoy the slime. Oh and here." He said tossing another balloon at her. It was only water luckily and it exploded right in her hand. She looked down to see a piece of laminated paper with ten digits on it. (Including area code) Alex smiled to herself as she walked to her home to rinse off.

"Uh…hey?" Alana said awkwardly as she looked up at Goldeye.

"Hey…" Goldeye said equally as awkward.

"Is Emma here?" Alana asked fidgeting with her fingers. Goldeye nodded silently holding the door open. Alana walked through the door and scanned her eyes around the apartment.

"She's sleeping." Goldeye said closing the door. Alana walked over to the couch and looked to see Emma's sleeping form wrapped around in a blanket.

"How long has she been asleep?" Alana asked turning around to face Goldeye.

"She woke up pretty early, but then she fell back to asleep." Goldeye said looking down at Emma. Alana's eyes flickered between Goldeye and Emma before a smile broke out on her face. "What?" Goldeye asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" She said innocently walking around the couch. Emma groaned as both sets of eyes whipped towards her.

"Alana?" Emma said confused.

"Yeah…it's me sleepy head." Alana said as Emma fell back onto the couch. "I got some good news." She said looking down at Emma.

"What?" Emma said clearly uninterested.

"Renegade is 'considering' letting you two get together." She said pointing at Emma and Goldeye. Emma shot up on the couch and smiled brightly.

"Really?" She said excitedly as Alana nodded. Goldeye smiled slightly as Emma hugged him tightly.

"You want to go talk to him later?" Alana said standing up from the ground she was sitting on.

"I can't…I'm going home for sometime and Goldeye is coming with me." Emma said holding his hand. Their symbols flashed making them both smile.

"Ok then…I hope you both have fun." Alana said hugging Emma before waving goodbye. She walked down Goldeye's steps before her phone buzzed singling a new message.

_Big get together at Renegade's Starbucks! Haha! _

Alana smiled at the message from Lauren before replying back.

**For what?**

_No one believes me when I say he works there! _

Alana rolled her eyes and closed her phone. She walked over the Starbucks on campus. She saw the whole group there and laughed as she watched annoyed costumers leave.

"We can certainly clean them out." Lauren said as Alana walked through the door.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat at a table with Lauren, Chrissy, and Izzy.

"I can't believe you work here!" Bolt exclaimed as Renegade shook his head.

"Can we get some free coffee?" Flash asked as Wilmer wiggled his eyebrow. Renegade pushed them both away as he continued to talk to Conner.

"Thank God you set this up. I needed my caffeine for the day." Bianca said passing by as Lauren laughed. Alana got up to walk over to Renegade as someone outside watched. He had a gun rested on his shoulder aimed at Alana. He closed one eye as he pulled the trigger. Alana fell to the ground clutching her head in pain as everybody got up in alarm. Renegade ran to her as she screamed. Her head shot up, eyes wide, staring up into the ceiling. Her eyes were dilated and changed to pink.

"Alana!" Renegade called out as a wave shot out from her knocking everybody off their feet. Alana collapsed onto the ground as everybody groaned in pain. The figure smirked and phased into the tree. Alana rubbed her head as she got up from the floor. She looked around at everybody who was groaning.

"Renegade, are you ok?" She asked worriedly as Renegade looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alana, but shouldn't be worried about Bolt?" He asked as Alana looked at him confused.

"Why? Did he get injured?" She asked looking at Bolt before looking back at Renegade.

"Bolt's your boyfriend." Renegade said in an obvious tone as Alana gaped at him.

"What?" She said confused as they both stood up.

"Are you ok baby?" Bolt asked wrapping his arms around Alana's waist. Alana shuddered and pulled herself out of his grip. For the first time she noticed everybody's eyes were completely pink.

"If I'm dating Bolt who are you dating?" Alana asked as Renegade smiled over to Ebony. Alana's eyes turned green with envy as Ebony walked over and held Renegade's hand. Alana looked around and saw that everybody was holding hands or hugging the wrong person.

"Now, I may be a southern belle, but I ain't no idiot. What the hell is going on?" Bianca said as Alana walked over to her.

"Please tell me you're dating Wilmer." Alana said as Bianca put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't know since he's all feeling up Suzy." He said as Alana sighed in relief.

"Listen, something happened to me with my powers that made everybody like someone else." Alana said putting her hands on Bianca's shoulders.

"Why in the hell wasn't I affected?" Bianca asked as Alana pursed her lips.

"What are your powers?" Alana asked as Bianca looked at her confused.

"I have powers over emotions and can cause natural disasters." She said slowly as Alana threw her arms in the air.

"Your emotional powers! You probably didn't get affected because your power negated mine." Alana said as Bianca smiled.

"Girl, you're smart. But the real problem is: How are we going to fix them?" She said pointing to the wrongly paired couples.

"Baby, where did you go?" Shade said walking towards Bianca.

"Boy, touch me and see what happens." She threatened as Shade looked at her hurt. Bianca and Alana rolled their eyes as they walked to escape the mixed up coffee shop.

"Baby come back!" Bolt and Shade yelled as both empaths shuddered. Alana turned around and sent hate towards Bolt, but he didn't look phased.

"EW! What are you doing?" Shade yelled as Alana whipped her head towards him to see his eyes back to normal.

"What did you do?" Alana asked as Bianca smirked.

"I saw you try to send hate towards Bolt so I tried to opposite. Love." She said as Alana smiled.

"That's it! We have to send love back to them." Alana said as she sent love towards Bolt whose eyes quickly turned back to turquoise.

"Uh…Alana I don't really feel that way about you." Bolt said awkwardly as Alana smiled brightly.

"Let us break up some weird ass couples." Bianca said as they sent love to everybody in the coffee shop, but nothing happened.

"Oh c'mon!" Alana complained as Shade fumed by Bianca.

"Why is your boyfriend touching my girlfriend?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Something happened to Alana which shot her powers askew and mixed all the couples up." Bianca explained as Shade looked at her confused.

"Can't you fix it?" Bolt said looking disgusted at the site of Chrissy and Sean.

"Well, the way we fixed you two is we sent love to you, but we tried it here and nothing's happening." Alana said as Shade rubbed his chest.

"Maybe it's because you did it outside." Shade said as Bianca smiled.

"Everybody get your butts outside!" She yelled as everybody looked at her confused. "NOW!" She yelled as they all left the coffee shop.

"Try it now." Bolt said as they sent a wave of love to the group, but still nothing changed.

"Oh hell no!" Bianca yelled as she stomped over to Wilmer who was leaning into Suzy. She pushed Suzy aside and kissed Wilmer passionately. Wilmer's pink eyes widened in surprised and Alana gasped when she saw them return to their normal color.

"That's it! We have to kiss them!" Alana said as Shade quickly ran to Suzy and picked her up and smashed his lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes and intertwined her fingers in his quills.

"She said kiss them not make out with them." Bolt said as both couples pulled apart.

"What happened?" Suzy said confused as Bianca explained it to her. "How did that happen?" Suzy asked confused as Alana shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to Ebony and Renegade quickly and smiled.

"Excuse me." She said gently pushing Ebony a bit before grabbing Renegade's face and crushing her lips on his. Ebony growled as Renegade wrapped his arms around Alana.

"Not that I don't like – scratch that – _love _that, but what was that for?" Renegade said as Alana hugged him tightly.

"Something went wrong with my powers and now everybody likes someone else." She said as Renegade looked around.

"Wow…this is weird." He said as Alana nodded.

"Now we have to get everybody to kiss." Alana said as Renegade looked at her confused. "With their original boyfriend or girlfriend." She said quickly as he nodded and looked around.

"That's going to be pretty hard." Renegade said as Alana sighed.

"You have no idea." Alana said as Renegade groaned. Bianca stomped over to Hailey ripping her away from AJ – which made Bolt a little pissed – and grabbed Lorgo away from Lilac.

"Now ya'll need to kiss." She said making the two face each other.

"Ew." They both said grimacing. Bianca rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Ya'll love each other!" Bianca said as Hailey looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Bi-Bi?" Hailey said looking at Bianca with her pink eyes. "I love AJ." She said as Bianca looked at her disgusted.

"Not when I'm through with him." Bolt muttered as he walked past them.

"I'm not kissing Hailey." Lorgo said firmly as Bianca glared at the mixed-up couple.

"Ya'll better kiss before I pop a cap in both your asses." She threatened as they both faced each other. They started to lean in both looking disgusted. They kissed light before both eyes popped open returning to their normal colors. They kissed more deeply as Bianca smiled. "Isn't that better?" She said as they continued to kiss. "Maybe I'll just go…" She said awkwardly. Bolt grabbed AJ's collar and dragged him over to Amber and Lazarus. He didn't waste time smashing both their faces together. Both eyes popped open and they began to make-out like the rest of the couples. Bolt shuddered before walking away. Shade stopped with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kiss her." Shade said as Bolt shook his head. "Kiss her." Shade said pointing to Chrissy.

"I don't see the point. We're not even together." Bolt said as Shade's eyes turned into slits.

"Kiss her Bolt." Shade said as Bolt groaned.

"But we're not even together!" Bolt said as Shade crossed his arms.

"Kiss her!" He said as Bolt shook his head. "Damn it Bolt! Kiss her or she'll love Sean forever!" Shade said as Bolt sighed. He shocked Sean off of Chrissy and looked at Chrissy apologetically.

"Sorry." He said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Chrissy gasped in surprise, but slowly melted into the kiss. Sean rubbed his head as he glared at Bolt. Bolt pulled away and looked down at Chrissy. "Ok, maybe not that sorry." He muttered as Chrissy looked dazed.

"You little-"Sean started to say before Renegade grabbed him and threw him at Ruby who was holding hands with Tyler. "What was that for?" Sean said as he lifted himself off of Ruby. Renegade pressed his foot into Sean's back to make him stay down.

"Kiss." Renegade said as Sean and Ruby grimaced. "Do it. Now." He said glaring at him with his two-toned eyes. Sean quickly pecked Ruby's lips as Tyler growled. Their eyes faded back before they started to make out. "Thank you Shadow." Renegade said walking away.

"Um…can you kiss Liecy?" Alana said as she looked at Tyler.

"Dude, why would I do that?" Tyler asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Because you love her?" She said nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Um…no." He said as Alana sighed. She grabbed Liecy away from Brice and pushed her towards Tyler. Ruby came behind them and pushed their faces together and like every couple they began to make out.

"Why do they all make out? A simple kiss is just fine." Alana muttered as she walked away awkwardly.

"Um…that's pretty disturbing." AJ said as he looked at Tsunami and Conner together.

"Yeah…but we can fix that." Shade said ripping Tsunami and Conner apart and throwing Tsunami at Lazarus. AJ knocked Conner over to Serenity who was sitting with Andrew.

"Kiss motherfuckers!" AJ yelled in Conner and Serenity's faces. "NOW!" He yelled as Conner kissed Serenity on the cheek. "On the lips you idiot!" He yelled as he quickly pecked her lips. Serenity grabbed his face and started to kiss him harder as AJ walked away.

"Did you really have to act like that?" Bolt asked as AJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, acting crazy comes in handy." AJ said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"This is weird…" Lazarus said as AJ and Bolt looked over to Shade.

"How did you get them to kiss?" AJ asked as Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"He was more than willing." He said as Bolt looked at him confused. Lazarus shrugged his shoulders as he and AJ went to help more people out.

"Wow…this is…interesting." Renegade said as he and Conner looked at Julian and Ginger.

"Sure…let's call it that." Conner said ripping Julian away from Ginger. He dragged him over to where Izzy and Hydro. "You. Leave." He said pointing to Hydro who looked at him confused. He grabbed the back of Julian's head and Izzy's and smashed their faces together. He missed and had to do it again. After five tries he finally got them to kiss and like the other couple they went off making out.

"Hmm…how are we going to do this?" AJ said as he looked at Black and Topaz as Lazarus looked over to Alex and Roddy.

"They haven't really kissed yet." Lazarus said as AJ looked back at him.

"Or gone on a date." AJ said as Lazarus pursed his lips.

"Should we really make them kiss?" Lazarus asked as AJ crossed his arms.

"But then they're not going to go back to normal." AJ said as Lazarus sighed in frustration.

"Oh my God! Let me just do it!" Tsunami said stepping in between them and grabbing Black and Alex. She pushed their faces together as Roddy and Topaz looked devastated.

"Oh go kiss Lilac!" AJ said as Roddy walked away and kissed Lilac. "Wow that was easy." He said as Lazarus rolled his eyes. After the intense make out session between Alex and Black they both pulled away.

"Well, it's safe to say we like each other." Black said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Thank God Henry and Cherry weren't here. I don't think we'll be able to do that. I mean, he's like you." Shade said to Bolt as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Now to find Onyx!" Tsunami said as she dragged Topaz along with her.

"Wow…" Izzy and Alana said as they looked at Lauren sitting on Flash's lap.

"I think they're the weirdest of the bunch." Bolt said as Izzy scoffed.

"You obviously didn't see Tsunami and Conner." She said as she ripped Lauren off Flash's lap. Bolt grabbed Ivy away from Derek and threw her over his shoulder.

"I take that back. Ivy and Derek are a pretty weird couple." Bolt said as he walked over Flash and placed Ivy on his lap. He shocked Flash in the back of the head making him jump forward and kiss Ivy. "I'm leaving before I see them make out." Bolt muttered leaving to help Chrissy with Hydro.

"Let go of me!" Lauren yelled as she struggled against Izzy's and Alana's grip.

"Want me to help?" Ruby asked as they both nodded. Ruby grabbed Lauren and started dragging her towards Hydro.

"EW! I HEAR WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! I'M NOT GOING TO KISS HYDRO!!" She yelled as she kicked and punched Ruby's back.

"Do it or trust me I'll kick you're ass especially with all that punching you're doing." Ruby threatened glaring down at Lauren with all the anger she could muster. Lauren froze as Ruby flipped her over to Hydro. "Kiss." She said as Lauren's nose scrunched up as she leaned in. Like the others they kissed and started to make out, but they were…a little too into it.

"Ew…" Izzy, Alana, Bolt, and Ruby said before walking away.

"For the fifth time you guys are married and been married for almost four years!" AJ said in frustration as Ginger and Derek looked at each other awkwardly.

"If you guys kiss then you will believe us!" Serenity said as they both grimaced.

"God damn it! Just do it!" Julian said overdramatically as both sighed. They kissed sweetly before pulling away and smiling. "Man…even when the others make out they're still all subtle about it." Julian said as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well…my brother is fucked up." Ruby said as he saw Onyx with Nicole.

"Don't blame him." Tyler said as he grabbed Onyx and dragged him away. Ruby guided Nicole towards Brice as Tyler pulled Topaz over to Onyx. He made the two levitate and made them kiss each other. He let them drop before they had a chance to make out. "Sorry, I just really didn't want to see that." He said as Onyx glared at him.

"You can't make me kiss him!" Ebony yelled as Lilac sighed.

"Can you just trust me on this?" She said as Ebony crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Me and Ebony? Dude…are you on something?" Andrew said as Roddy sighed.

"Just kiss her and then see!" Roddy said as Andrew crossed his arms.

"No way in hell." He said as Lilac and Roddy groaned. Suddenly Hydro came behind them and smashed their faces together. They hit the ground and started to make out as the three grimaced and walked away.

"Ok…one more couple." Alana said as she moved Brice towards Nicole.

"Wait, what about Donavon?" Renegade asked as Julian scratched the side of his head.

"Yeah…he didn't come to this. He had some issues." Julian said as Renegade looked at him confused.

"Goldeye and Emma are back at his apartment and Sean and Bijou are…somewhere else." Alana muttered to herself as AJ smashed the two remaining faces together.

"Man, it's sad we can't do that anymore." AJ said as Brice and Nicole looked completely dazed.

"I'm just happy it's over." Alana said exhausted as Wilmer frowned.

"Fine ya win!" He said handing a twenty to Flash.

"What was the bet?" Ivy asked confused as Flash smiled brightly.

"He didn't believe weird stuff happen to us." Flash said as the old group laughed and shook their heads.

"Let me all tell you now. You're going to have to get use to it." Renegade said as all the new friends exchanged glances with each other. A week past as Goldeye and Emma returned from their trip to California. Renegade was still clueless, but Alana and Sean would try to drop hints. Lauren, Alana, and Renegade were all hanging out at Alana's apartment after a long day of classes.

"I don't see your problem with him." Lauren said with her legs on the back of the couch and hanging her head upside down.

"I told you…for now I'm just going to consider it." Renegade said as Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"Just let him think over it Lauren." Alana said as Lauren flipped off the couch.

"I don't even know why you need to consider it. From that first glimpse you saw of them he looked at her like…like…" Lauren said trying to think of the right way to put it. Renegade's eyebrows forward as his mind race.

"_Once he sees her it's like a blind man seeing the light for the first time…"_

"…like a blind man seeing the light for the first time…" He said as Laurens snapped her fingers.

"Yeah! Exactly!" She said as Alana bit her lip. Everything in his mind suddenly clicked and he stood up.

"Oh…my…God!" And for the first time ever Renegade Black lost it.

_(A/N): Wasn't that a fun chapter? Renegade is mad…Honestly people Renegade is pissed! He's never really been angry and if he has it's been in a calm way. _


	10. Masquerade Mishaps

_(A/N): So…I posted up the lemon poll up again. A lot of people wanted to vote again. So, please go vote again and hope for the best! Let's see what Renegade does! _

Goldeye was walking with Emma after his last class. They were holding hands and smiling. Get this…Goldeye looked truly happy! He had a smile on his face that look like it could stay on there forever.

"SWIFT!" Well…that didn't last long. Goldeye and Emma both froze before turning around slowly to see a fuming Renegade.

"Uh…" Goldeye said as Emma slapped her forehead.

"How dare you do your weird little claim thing on my cousin!?" Renegade yelled as he stomped over to them.

"Renegade…" Emma groaned as Renegade glared at Goldeye.

"Explain yourself!" Renegade yelled as he pushed Goldeye back.

"Look…I didn't choose who I have my 'claim' on." Goldeye said using air quotes. Renegade growled as Goldeye glared at him.

"Renegade…" Emma said as Renegade ignored her.

"MY COUSIN! _MY _COUSIN!!!" Renegade yelled as Goldeye scowled.

"Yes! _Your _cousin!" Goldeye yelled as Renegade glared at him. "You can either make the best out of this situation or continue to bitch about!" Goldeye said as Renegade growled and punched him.

"Oh shit…" Donovan said walking out of the building. Goldeye growled as he got up and tackled him. They started rolling around throwing punches where they could before Goldeye yelled out in pain and clutched his arm. He looked back to see Emma with her hands clenched by her side and tears brimming her eyes. His eyes softened as he got off of Renegade and walked towards her. Donovan ran over to help Renegade up as Renegade looked over to his cousin. Goldeye had his hands on her sides whispering things to her as she sniffled. She nodded at him as she wrapped her arms around his back leaned her head on his chest. "Looks like she's pretty happy…" Donovan said as Renegade sighed.

"Yeah…I guess so." Renegade said as Donovan looked over at him.

"I think that's a sign." He said patting him on the back.

"Since when did you all know about relationships?" Renegade said as Donovan rolled his eyes.

"I may be a player, but I know how relationships work." Donovan said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Ok…be ready to watch something amazing." Renegade said as he walked over to them. "Fine." Renegade said as the both looked at him.

"Fine what?" Emma said expectantly as Renegade sighed.

"You can be together." Renegade said as Emma smiled brightly. "But! I still don't like you." Renegade said as Emma frowned.

"Fair enough." Goldeye said as Renegade rolled his eyes and walked away with Donovan. Emma bounced happily as she threw herself at Goldeye. A few days past and before you know it, it was HALLOWEEN! Everybody was excited for the Performing Arts Annual Halloween Masquerade Ball. Chrissy was sitting on her couch as she study for an exam next week. Her cell phone rang as she looked at the caller ID. Her face scrunched up in confusion as it said, "Restricted".

"Hello?" She said answering in the phone.

"Nice glasses…" A person said in a total creeper voice. She rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Ok Flash, Shade, or Bolt this is not funny and it's not going to work." She said walking around the couch. The voice chuckled darkly and it was barely above a whisper.

"I believe your answer to that question is in the closet…" The dark voice said as Chrissy rolled her eyes and walked towards the closet. She opened the door and screamed as something fell on top of her. She looked up to see a bloody Shade on top of her. She screamed as she pushed the body off of her. She poked the body and nothing happened. His muscles didn't even contract from the harsh poking. "Bolt was a little harder to…rid of." The voice said chuckling evilly.

"W-who is this?" Chrissy said as scratching came from her bedroom. She slowly walked towards it reaching the knob with a shaky hand. She opened it to see a practically dead Flash on the floor. Chrissy screamed as she ran down the hall, but not before tripping over Lauren's body. Chrissy screamed in terror as the front doorknob started to shake. She pressed herself against the wall as the knob continued to shake. Suddenly it stopped as Chrissy panted. The door was kicked open as Chrissy screamed.

"Happy Halloween!" Bolt yelled along with Shade, Flash, and Lauren. They all started laughing as Chrissy glared at them.

"That was so not funny!" She yelled as Shade wiped a tear from his eye.

"I respectively disagree." Shade said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Chrissy brushed his arm off as she tried to hide her smile.

"So…how's the Kim thing going?" Renegade asked as Donovan scoffed.

"There was never a thing." He said as Conner rolled his eyes.

"Ok and some teenage girl is writing our lives." Conner said as Renegade glanced over to the readers. "Seriously." Conner said as Donovan sighed.

"There's nothing. She's with some dude and there's nothing I can do about it. I might as well move on…" He said sadly as Renegade shook his head.

"It's pretty clear that you like her." Renegade said as Donovan shrugged.

"But I liked a lot of girls and got over them. This one isn't any different." He said as Conner and Renegade exchanged looks. "Guys, please don't do that." He said rubbing his face with his hands. "I'll be fine. I'll bounce back at the ball tonight." He said as they both shrugged.

"Just go!" Shade exclaimed as Henry sighed.

"I can do this." He said to himself as Flash rolled his eyes.

"We fucking know that now just go!" He said as they both pushed Henry towards Cherry's door. He glared at the guys as they smiled brightly and jumped down from the stairs. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Cherry opened the door confused as Henry smiled.

"You know you could have just walked in." She said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to do this right." He said as she looked around confused.

"What right?" She said as he held her hands in his.

"Cherry…would you go with me to the ball tonight?" He asked as she looked at him wide-eyed. She laughed happily as she hugged him around the neck.

"It took you long enough." She said as he laughed and spun her around.

"TOLD YOU!!!" Flash yelled from the bottom as Shade smacked the back of his head. The Plaza was where the ball was being held and students entered in all sorts of costumes, but one thing was in common: masks. Flash walked in and sighed.

"Why?!" He yelled holding his fists in the air.

"Calm down Romeo." Ivy said placing a hand on his shoulder. Flash was wearing a dark green velvet sleeves shirt that had gold piped, vertical stripes. He had a pale green long-sleeved, velvet shirt under and the sleeves were semi-puffy. He refused to wear tights so Ivy made him wear some tight – not too tight – corduroy green pants and brown boots. He had a gold masked with piping around the eye holes and rim.

"But I don't want to perform. Hydro could have done it." Flash said as Ivy sighed. She was wearing a dark green velvet dress with gold bands around her elbows, under her bust, around the neckline, and on the hem. It had bell sleeves and she wore a gold band around her head and her quills were curled and down. She had a fake gold amulet and a gold mask with green sparkles on it.

"You and Bolt are both performing arts majors so it overruled Lauren's band." Ivy explained as Flash huffed.

"Ah, isn't it Romeo and Juliet." Sean said as he and Ruby showed up. Sean was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants that had wrappings on it. He had a long black coat and black sunglasses. Ruby we dressed similar and she had her wrappings around her dreads replaced with black ones and her coat had more flare to it.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson." Flash said as Sean rolled his eyes. "The Matrix…that's really creative." Flash said sarcastically as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yours isn't any better." Ruby said as Flash and Ivy looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey guys." Chrissy said as all their mouths dropped. She was wearing a silver-blue dress with straps around her arms showing off her shoulders. She had swirly, silver designs along her abdomen and the dress's skirt puffed out. She was wearing white gloves and her hair was curled and pulled up in a bun with a few strands hanging down. She had a white choker around her neck and a white mask with simple blue designs. Bolt was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves and gold designs along the shirt. He had a gold belt and white gloves with black pants and boots. His mask was white with gold designs along the rim.

"Damn…you guys clean up good!" Flash said as Chrissy and Bolt smiled.

"Cinderella and Prince Charming!" Suzy said as she came along with Shade. She was wearing a black flapper's costume. It had sleeves like Chrissy's and a sequined line along the neckline and sleeves. It had the little ropes like you see on tassels on the skirt along with the sleeves and it ended pretty short. She had black stockings with lace at the tops and black Mary Jane heels. She had a lacy black and white garter around her thigh and a silver necklace. She was wearing black gloves and a silver band around her head with a black feather sticking up. She had a black mask with silver sequined designs and black feathers on the side. Shade was dressed as a 1920s gangster with a long black coat with white pin-stripes. He had a black buttoned-up shirt under with a white tie and white suspenders. He had black pants and shiny shoes and black fedora with a white strip around it. His mask with plain black with a white strip around the eye holes.

"Oo! I love the 1920s!" Ivy said as Suzy smiled with her. (Best time era ever!)

"We're the modern day gangsters so move away Shade." Lauren said as she and Hydro walked up. Lauren was wearing a tight black cropped shirt with ¾ sleeves and had three white buttons in the middle. She had baggy black, cargo pants with classic white and black Nike's. She had leather black fingerless gloves with a yellow bandana tied around her mouth and nose. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands hanging loose and she proudly flaunted her belly piercing. Hydro had a large white t-shirt with baggy dark jeans that had a chain hanging off it. He had the same gloves as Lauren and was wearing white, red, and blue Nike's and had a blue bandana around his mouth and nose.

"You kids wouldn't be able to handle it back in the day." Shade said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Why are ya'll standing here? It's a ball which means a dance. Dance!" Bianca said showing up in a purple southern belle dress. It had white lace and bows around it and puffed out. She had white lace gloves and a curved up hat with white lace around it and a purple ribbon around it and another one the tied under her chin. She had a white lacy mask and the sleeves of the dress were like Suzy's. Wilmer was next to her in a gray Confederate army outfit with a black mask covering his eyes.

"Wow you're really a southern belle." Shade said as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"No honey, I'm _the _southern belle." She said as everybody headed for the dance floor. Donovan showed up as an old school pilot using his goggles as his mask. He had a black pilot's cap on his head a black pilot's jacket with a fluffy collar and black pants with black boots. Julian came as Hugh Hefner…I'm just kidding. Julian came as the Joker his heavy make-up being his mask. He had a purple suit with a green vest and orange tie and he died his quills a sickly green color. He even colored his teeth a nasty yellow and wore purple gloves. He scared the shit out of Luca. Izzy came as Harley Quinn wearing a skin tight red and black suit. The bottom half was red on the left and black on the right while the top was the opposite. There were black diamonds on her left thigh and she had a white joker's collar around her neck. She had black and red gloves with white frills around the wrist and a black and red joker's hat. She painted her face white and wore black lipstick along with a black mask.

"Damn…it's like the whole college is here." Donovan said as Julian licked his lips like the Joker.

"Mmm…seems so." He said as Donovan sighed.

"Dude…Luca's not here. You can stop doing that." He said as Julian smiled.

"Why so scared?" He said as Donovan shivered.

"Because it's fucking creepy." Donovan said as Izzy pranced to his side.

"I think it's cute." She said as she pecked Julian on the lips as Donovan gagged. Donovan froze as he saw Kim enter. She was wearing a sparkly red dress with a long slit up the leg and a low neckline. His jaw dropped as she looked around with her eyes that were behind a black mask with red designs. The same guy Julian and Izzy saw wrapped his arm around her waist as she smiled. He was dressed in a classic tux with a black bow-tie.

"Oh…James Bond and a Bond girl." Julian said as Izzy elbowed him. Donovan closed his jaw and sighed sadly. He recovered quickly as Julian looked over at him.

"I'm going to find myself a girl." He said walking away. Goldeye and Emma entered the ballroom. Goldeye was dressed as an old school detective with a tan trench coat and tan fedora with a black strap around it. He was wearing black pants with black shoes and had a black mask covering his eyes. Emma was dressed as one of those girls who always seduces the detectives. She was wearing a long red dress with a small slit and red gloves. She had her hair curled and was wearing diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet. She had a white mask covering her amazing eyes.

"Swift…" Renegade said passing by as Goldeye rolled his eyes. Renegade and Alana were dressed up as a dead prom couple – Julian's idea. They both had ripped outfits and made their skin paler and made their eyes darker with bags underneath them. Their make-up served as their masks and they walked hand and hand. Goldeye simply nodded in his direction before walking away from them.

"You could be a little nicer." Alana said as Renegade shrugged.

"I'm letting them be together. That's plenty nice." He said as Alana rolled her eyes. He looked at the readers and rolled his eyes. "Don't you guys give me that look!" He said as he walked away with Alana. Bolt and Chrissy were slow dancing together having a great time as Sean and Ruby danced not too far from them.

"I'm with you on the whole 'they need to get back together ASAP'." Ruby said as Sean shook his head.

"Maybe they might realize tonight. They're looking pretty intense." Sean said as he froze.

"Chrissy?" A voice said as Chrissy whipped around. Standing in a simple black tux with a white mask was a _very _handsome brown fox. He had sandy colored speckles all over his fur and a gold tip on his tail. Even through his mask you could see his alluring sapphire eyes.

"Stephen?" She said as Bolt looked at her confused. Sean let his head drop as he sighed.

"Fuck…his and my life." Sean said as Ruby looked at the guy and gasped. "Yes, it's him." Sean said as Ruby continued to look at him with her mouth open.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" He said as she hugged him and laughed.

"More like six grade! I didn't know you go here!" She said as he smiled at her revealing blinding white teeth.

"I am and majoring in architecture." He said as she smiled up at him. Bolt cleared his throat. Both heads whipped towards him as he looked between the both of them.

"Oh! Stephen this is my friend Bolt Solari. Bolt, this is my old friend Stephen Crowee." Chrissy said as they both shook hands.

"Ex-boyfriend?" He said as Bolt looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" He said offended as Chrissy laughed nervously.

"Um…you see Stephen is able to see every past and present thought a person has or haves." Chrissy said as Bolt scrutinized him. Stephen raised one of his eyebrows as if challenging him. Bolt scowled at him as Stephen glared slightly.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal your date for a dance?" He asked as he offered his arm to Chrissy. Before Bolt could say anything Chrissy took his arm and walked away from him.

"Oh…that's harsh." Ruby said as Sean rubbed his temples.

"Why now?" He muttered as Ruby held his hand. Donovan left the girl he was dancing with and decided to do something bold.

"Kim, if it's not too much trouble. Can I ask for a dance?" Donovan asked as Kim looked at him confused and back at her date.

"Do you mind Mason?" She asked as the fox shook his head and walked away. "What is that you want?" She asked as they slowed dance together.

"Why? I take you out on a date – a very nice date - and then I hear you start hanging around this guy that you never mentioned the same day." He said as Kim looked down.

"We just met and it started to flow." Kim said as Donovan sighed.

"You could have at least told me. I don't like hearing things through my friends." He said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you can't get any other chick." Kim said as Donovan shrugged.

"True, but who says I want another one?" He said as Kim looked at him shocked and to see he was completely serious. Izzy and Julian were dancing when Mason approached them tossing red and black dice in the air.

"Why isn't it Isabella?" He said as Izzy cringed and looked the other way.

"Chris…" Izzy said through her teeth as Julian looked down at her confused.

"It's Mason now." He said with a smirk as Izzy growled.

"You know him?" He asked as Mason smirked.

"Oh…she knows me quite well." He said as Julian looked at him confused and back at Izzy.

"He's one of my exes." She said as Julian looked back at him to see he was wearing a wicked smile.

"I believe there's more than that dear." He said as Julian scowled at him. Izzy looked down ashamed as Julian looked at her worriedly.

"Izzy…what is it?" Julian asked as Mason chuckled.

"I'm her baby's daddy." He said as Julian looked at him shocked.

"You didn't accept him then what makes you think you can now?" Izzy snapped at him as Mason chuckled.

"I told you I want nothing to do with him. I'm just telling your _boyfriend _what he should know." He said tilting his head as Julian growled at him.

"He's not your son. He's ours." Julian said as Mason looked at him surprised.

"Really now? You adopted the little bastard." He said as Julian growled and punched him in the face. Mason rubbed his jaw with a smirk as he chuckled. "Quite a punch there. I can see you really care for whatever that child is." He said as Julian growled at him. "If intimidation is what you're trying to peruse I can tell you now it's not working." Mason said as Izzy stepped in front of Julian.

"Just leave Mason." Izzy said glaring at him. Mason chuckled as he fixed his suit.

"Very well. I'll make sure to see you two around." He said as he casually walked away. Izzy sighed as she rested her head on Julian's chest.

"He's the bastard…" Julian mumbled as Izzy laughed a bit. Bolt was leaning against the snack table, arms crossed, and gnawing on a carrot.

"Dude…what's with the carrot?" Henry said dressed as a 80s rocker with big hair and leather pants. He had a white t-shirt with a red and black pattern around his head. He had black boots on and a studded belt and studded bracelets. He even had guy-liner!

"They were all out of celery." Bolt muttered as Cherry looked at him confused. She was matching with Henry with her quills teased and colorful streaks following through her hair. She had extreme eye make-up and had a red and black zebra print bandana folded and wrapped around her head. She had a cut-up white shirt with a blank top under and a black vest over it. She had leather pants with black boots and fingerless gloves.

"Uh…He means why are you glaring and biting crazily at that carrot?" Cherry said as Sean came up with Shade.

"That's why!" Sean said as Shade, Cherry, and Henry all looked over to Chrissy and Stephen.

"OH MY GOD! It's him!!" Shade yelled as Bolt looked at him confused.

"You know him?" Bolt asked as Sean slapped his forehead.

"He was great friends with Chrissy until he moved in sixth grade. He used to have a huge crush on her." Shade said as Sean whipped around and looked at him confused.

"What?" Sean and Bolt both exclaimed.

"Are you getting any of this?" Cherry whispered to Henry.

"Not one bit." He said as they continued to watch the three guys.

"Uh…" Shade said nervously as Lauren came running towards Shade.

"Shade! Did you see Stephen! He's hot! Of course he's nothing compared to Hydro, but damn!" Lauren said as Shade sighed and Bolt clenched his fists. "Oh…" Lauren said as she noticed Bolt's presence. "But he's not Chrissy's type!" She said quickly as Bolt pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_I know you're lying.' _Shade thought as Lauren crossed her arms avoiding his glare.

'_Well Mr. Honesty, if you want to tell him that Chrissy had a crush on him too, then be my guest.' _Lauren thought back as Shade grumbled. _'That's what I thought.' _She said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"NNNOOO!!!" They heard a familiar voice yell. Flash was there in a second looking at Sean panicky. Sean only nodded as Flash slumped forward and groaned. "B-b-b-but why this early!?" He yelled as Bolt looked at him confused.

"You guys are hiding something from me…" Bolt said as Sean, Lauren, Flash, and Shade smiled innocently.

"No we're not." Flash said as Bolt raised his eyebrow. Bolt grabbed Flash and started dragging him towards a wall. Flash eyes widened in fear as he started to struggle against Bolt's grip. "Please Bolt! Anything but that!" He yelled as Sean, Shade, and Lauren held back laughter and Henry and Cherry looked at them confused.

"All you have to do is tell me." Bolt sang as Flash tried to shock him making Bolt laughed. "You forgot I learned how to repel electricity." He said as Flash cursed.

"I'm serious! We're not!" Flash yelled as Bolt sighed. He pushed Flash's head against the wall and phased it through the wall. He stopped when he saw that his head was completely gone. All you could hear was loud mumbling through the wall as Bolt whipped around and glared at Sean.

"Oh shit…" Sean said as Bolt started to walk towards him. "Ok! Ok! Ok! I had a vision after you and Chrissy broke up of her meeting Stephen!" He yelled shielding his face.

"What did you say?" Bolt froze as Sean lowered his arms. "That's why you guys were so persistent!" He said throwing his arms in the air. "Oh my God! I can't believe this!" Bolt said as he started to pace.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on!?" Cherry exclaimed as Henry nodded furiously. Lauren put her arms around both their shoulders and started walking away from the scene.

"This could take a while." Lauren said as they both nodded.

"You hid this from for almost four years!?" Bolt said looking back at Sean and Shade.

"Uh…" Shade said awkwardly.

"Holy shit! I just let her go off with him and he likes her! Oh my God!!!" Bolt yelled as Flash kicked him in the shin. Bolt hissed in pain and grabbed his shirt and phased him back into the room. He pulled him towards his face and glared at him angrily.

"…Never mind I want to go back." Flash said as he tried to break free, but Bolt had him in a death grip. "I swore not to tell! It would have hurt you!" Flash pleaded as Bolt looked back at the other two.

"We didn't want to hurt you." Shade said as Bolt looked at Sean who nodded. Bolt sighed and let go of Flash.

"Whatever…" He said as he walked back to the snack table. They restocked the vegetable tray so he started chewing down on celery.

"One day we have to break this habit." Sean said as Flash fixed his costume.

"No kidding." Flash said as Sean and Shade rolled their eyes.

"Donovan…" Kim said as he tightened his grip around her.

"Kim, just hear me out." Donovan said as Kim pushed him away from her.

"It's too late for that…I have Mason now." Kim said as Donovan looked at her sadly.

"It's not too late for you to realize. It's never too late. Just…please…" He said holding her hands as she looked down at them.

"Kim." Mason called out as she jumped back removing her hands from his. "Let's go…this is getting way too boring." He said tossing some red and black dice.

"I'll…see you later." She said turning and walking away with Mason. Donovan watched sadly before Mason turned back and smirked at him. Donovan glared at him as he walked away. Flash mounted his guitar as he sighed.

"Here we go again." He mumbled as he stepped onto stage as the crowd cheered. Bolt was sulking in the corner, Sean was staring at him feeling guilty, and Shade was just trying to get them amped up. "Yeah…this is going to be great." Flash said as he looked at Bolt. "WHAT'S UP NYU?!" He yelled into the microphone as the band looked at him confused. "LET'S GET READY TO ROCK!" He yelled as Bolt smiled a bit. Sean hit the drum once before everybody joined in slamming on their instruments.

_It's time to let it go_

Flash sang as the audience started jumping up and down. They started to play a little slower as Flash sang the verse.

_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, set a false pretense_

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

Bolt, Sean, and Shade all slammed on their instruments like they did in the beginning as Flash went into the course.

_In Sacrifice  
False Pretense, you'll learn again  
Stop pretending, don't deny  
False Pretense, you'll learn again_

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I can not believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it, set a false pretense_

_Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change  
Ca-ca-ca-cause you know_

_In Sacrifice  
False Pretense, you'll learn again  
Stop Pretending, don't deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again_

_Walk it tall_

Flash started a rhythmic clap as everybody joined in. The rest of the band continued to play Flash grabbed the microphone again and started to sing.

_It's time to let it go_

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red-handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke_

_In Sacrifice  
False Pretense, you'll learn again  
Stop Pretending, don't deny  
False pretense, you'll learn again_

_So play-ay-ay the game until you run out  
And play-ay-ay the game into my hand_

The band finished as everybody clapped and cheered. They took their bow as everybody cheered louder.

"You were really great." Chrissy said as Bolt jumped off the stage. Bolt smiled at her as she led him back to dance floor. Sean smiled slightly to himself, but deep down he knew that it wasn't going to last long.

_(A/N): Woo…some shocking stuff this chapter. Go vote!!!  
_

_Song: "False Pretense" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _


	11. Initiation

_(A/N): Woo! Yankees won the World Series! *Starts to do happy dance* Woo hoo! Go Yankees! Go Yankees! YAY! Ok, I'm done. On with the story! _

Sean (hedgehog) was sleeping cozily in his bed catching some needed sleep. He had his legs sprawled out everywhere and his arms hanging off with his mouth hanging open.

"WAKE UP!" A voice yelled dumping a bucket of water on his head. Sean sputtered as he shot up in his bed.

"Wh-what? What's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes quickly.

"Let's go Sean." The voice said as Sean looked up confused.

"Andrew?" Sean said confused as the person rolled their eyes.

"Yes. Now let's go." Andrew said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Sean said as Andrew smirked.

"You'll see soon enough." Andrew said as he pushed him in the car. They arrived at his and the rest of the group's apartment complex and he pushed him up the steps to Lauren's apartment. He pushed him into the dark apartment and onto the couch. The light flicked on and he was facing the whole group. He looked to his sides to see Emma, Goldeye, Bijou, Henry, Cherry, Wilmer, Bianca, Alex, Black, Kim, and Donovan. They all looked at each other confused before looking back at the group.

"What's going on?" Kim asked slowly as Brice smirked.

"It's initiation time." He said as everybody smirked.

"Initiation?" Black asked confused as everybody laughed.

"Damn right. You guys didn't expect to just join. You have to go through initiation." Derek said as everybody looked at him confused. "Sorry…I just thought this was going to be fun." He muttered looking down.

"You went through this?" Donovan said pointing at Renegade.

"Yeah they all started it when Lorgo came. I even had to do it even though I was there from like third grade." Lazarus said as AJ laughed. Lazarus elbowed him in the stomach as AJ rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to make us do?" Bijou said as Tsunami smirked.

"Who wants to explain the first task?" Tsunami said as Flash cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"If you would follow me into the kitchen." He said as everybody got up and followed him. On the table was ten bowl covered with foil. They all took a seat in front of a bowl as Flash stood at the end of the table. "Remove the foil." Flash directed as everybody pulled it off. They all covered their noses and made sounds of disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Alex said looking at the dark red lumpy mixture in the bowl.

"Brice's chili." Nicole said as Brice smiled proudly. "It's not something to be proud of." Nicole said as Brice's head dropped.

"You know we can sue for food poisoning." Goldeye said as Kim nodded.

"Shut up and just eat it." Renegade said as Goldeye glared at him.

"What if we don't?" Black said as Shade smirked.

"You're going to have to clean Flash's room." He said as all of them gasped in horror.

"It's not even that bad." Flash muttered as Shade shook his head.

"Yes. Yes it is." Shade said as Flash crossed his arms and huffed.

"Hell no! I'm eating this. I don't need no stanky underwear touching my new manicure." Bianca said picking up a spoon and taking a deep breath. Everybody followed and took a bite. They all groaned in disgust as Brice shrugged his shoulders.

"It's good." Wilmer said as everybody at the table looked at him disgusted. "Ya'll better pick up those jaws before ya'll catch flies." Wilmer said taking another spoonful. Everybody slowly and reluctantly kept eating the chili as everybody laughed. Wilmer belched as he finished as everybody gripped their stomachs in pain.

"Don't worry…this afternoon's events will clear that all up." Julian said patting Donovan's shoulder. Donovan slammed his head on the table and groaned.

"Ok…now everybody get out of my apartment!" Lauren said shoving people out.

"I hate this." Goldeye mumbled as he walked Emma back home.

"Hopefully it can't get worse." She said holding her stomach. Goldeye's stomach made a gurgling noise as he grimaced.

"I have a gut feeling it will." Goldeye said as they both shared a groan. Sean was dragging himself to his Guitar Basics class when Andrew and Roddy slipped out behind a tree.

"Oh shit…" He muttered before taking off. He ditched his bag as he continued to run down the corridor of the music building. Roddy appeared in front of him making him skid to a stop and turn down a nearby hall. He ducked as he saw a ball of fire headed towards him. He scrambled onto his feet, but was tackled down by Roddy. "No!!" He yelled as Roddy dragged him out of the building. He was pushed onto a bench next to his backpack. He groaned as he looked up at the grinning duo.

"Just for that little stunt you're going to earn an extra haze to your list." Andrew said as Sean groaned.

"What's today's?" He asked as he rested his head in his hands.

"Follow us." Roddy said as he and Andrew shared a laugh.

"What about my class?" Sean asked as he picked up his backpack.

"Don't worry. We got it covered." Andrew said with a smirk as Sean raised his eyebrow.

"Man, I hate this." Flash muttered as he sat in Sean's class with his guitar by his side. Suzy had morphed him to look like Sean so he could replace him in his class. "This class is way too easy." Flash muttered as he repeated scales.

"Why are we headed down an alley? Are you guys going to killing me?!" Sean exclaimed as they both rolled their eyes.

"We're just meeting someone here…jeez." Roddy said as they walked deeper into the alley. Bolt was leaning against the back wall tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally!" Bolt yelled as he threw his arms in the air. "I know the music building isn't that far." He said as Roddy crossed his arms.

"We had a little…_detour _on our way here." Andrew said throwing a sharp look at Sean who flinched.

"Sure…let's just go." He said grabbing Sean's arm as Andrew and Roddy held onto his other arm. Bolt phased them all through the ground and reappeared in the middle of central park.

"Can we not do that again? And couldn't you just transport us there?!" Sean said holding his stomach before collapsing on the ground.

"Eh, this way was more fun." Bolt said as Sean glared at him. "Anyways, time for your task." Bolt said as Roddy lifted him off the ground.

"What is it?" Sean sighed as Andrew placed his arm around his shoulders.

"You have to go to fifteen girls, ask them out, and then proceed to dump them right after in an extreme manner." Andrew said as Sean groaned.

"That's just embarrassing for both of us." Sean muttered as Bolt pushed him forward.

"Go on now." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Sean glared at them before walking to a light blue fox with pink eyes.

"Uh…H-Hi." Sean stuttered looking down at his feet.

"Hi." The girl said in a valley girl tone. Sean internally groaned as he forced a smile.

"I'm Sean…" He said holding at his hand.

"I'm Brittany. Is there, like, a reason, like, why you came over, like, here?" She asked as Bolt, Andrew, and Roddy held back laughter.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." He said fiddling with his fingers.

"Like, ok! You're, like, sort of cute." She said smiling brightly as Sean smiled forcefully.

"Oh sorry! I forgot I have AIDS. Wouldn't want to spread that around. See ya!" He yelled before running in a full sprint away from her. Bolt, Andrew, and Roddy all cracked up as Sean flipped them off and moved onto the next girl.

"Ya'll must be crazy." Bianca said with her hands on her hips as she looked at Hailey and Ivy.

"You have to do it." Hailey sang as she pushed the outfit towards Bianca. Bianca muttered something before walking into the room and changing. She came out in ducky pajama pants that were rolled up to her knees showing off her multicolored, striped socks. She had clear stripper heels on with big beaded ankle bracelets. She had a neon orange crop-top on with a dark green long-sleeve under. She had wool arm warmers over the sleeves and a brown jacket with hanging scarps one the sleeves. She had a purple sweatband around her forehead and giant white hoops in her ears. Hailey and Ivy started cracking up as Bianca glared at them.

"I hate ya'll." She said as she walked back into the room, but Hailey grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Oh no! You have to strut around like this to all your classes." Hailey said as Bianca gaped at her.

"No!!" She screamed as Hailey and Ivy smirked.

"Flash is on speed-dial. I'm sure he'll love his room cleaned." Ivy said as Bianca glared at them. She grabbed her bag, but Hailey stopped her.

"No, we have a bag for you already." Hailey said rolling out a rolly-backpack as Bianca growled at them. She grabbed the backpack and walked out of Hailey's apartment off to her first class, but not before flipping both girls off.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Black exclaimed as AJ and Lazarus shook their heads. "You two are evil!" He said as AJ rubbed his knuckles against his chest.

"Yeah, I get it from my dad." AJ said as Lazarus laughed and Black rolled his eyes.

"C'mon just do it." Lazarus said as Black sighed and put the sandwich board on his body. Written on it was: "I'm special and proud!". Black sighed as he walked around the most crowded area of campus.

"Whoa, feel bad for that sucker." A wolf said passing by as Black lowered his head. Lazarus and AJ laughed as they walked behind him. Black cursed under his breath as he kept his head down. As they reached the end – two hours later – Black snapped the board in half and flipped both guys off.

"This could kill me." Donovan said as he looked down at the ground.

"You have super strength and speed. You'll be alright." Julian said as Donovan sighed. They were currently standing on the empire state building looking down at the sidewalk full of people.

"Uh…can't I do something else?" Donovan said as Conner pursed his lips.

"No." He said as he pushed Donovan off. Donovan yelled as he grabbed onto a pole. He swung himself onto another pole and then onto a hanging banner. He slid down the banner and looked down.

"I hate this so much…" He muttered as he put his feet on the building. He pushed himself off and let go of the banner. He flew through the air and across the roads. He landed on the other building and flipped back. He slipped and started to fall screaming. He landed in a fruit stand his legs and arms the only thing visible. Julian and Conner all started cracking up as Julian floated them down.

"Yeah…that was hilarious. Good job Julian." Conner said as Donovan shot up and glared at them. He had a smashed watermelon on his head, an orange on his shoulder and a smashed grapefruit down his shirt.

"You slipped me on purpose?!" He yelled as they all started to laugh again.

"Excuse me…can you get out of my fruits?" The vendor asked as Donovan jumped out a stomped down the sidewalk with the rest of them laughing.

"I hate you guys." Donovan said making them laugh more. Donovan flipped them off as they walked back to campus.

"_Oh cague._" _(Oh shit.)_ Wilmer said as he looked up to the sky. "You can't make me do this." Wilmer said pointing at Flash, Lorgo, and Shade.

"Oh…yes we can." Shade said a smile stretching along his face.

"_Le odio los individous_." _(I hate you guys.)_ Wilmer said as he walked forward. The guys behind him snickered as he walked into Starbucks. He found a green hedgehog sitting by herself reading a book. He got on his knees and looked up at her. "There you are! I love you! Marry me!" He exclaimed as everybody looked at him and the girl.

"What?" She said shyly as Flash, Lorgo, and Shade looked through the window.

"Babe, I love you with all my heart. You and I belong together!" He yelled as she looked at him confused.

"Uh…do I know you?" She asked looking at him through her glasses.

"Why are you denying our love?" He yelled louder as everybody continued to stare.

"I-I-"He cut her off putting his hand up.

"I can see now that you don't love me and refuse to be with me! Well fine then!" He yelled running away fake crying. Flash, Lorgo, and Shade were all cracking up as Wilmer glared at them.

"You know you can't go back there right?" Lorgo said as Wilmer flipped him the bird and walked away.

"_Bastardos_." _(That should be obvious)_ He muttered as they grabbed him and pulled him back to his next task.

"Uh…I don't know how I feel about this." Goldeye said as he stood behind a tree at the park.

"Just get out of there." Renegade said as Goldeye growled.

"I don't even hang out with you guys." Goldeye groaned as Renegade crossed his arms.

"You're dating my cousin and your best friend is friends with Andrew and dating someone within the group. So, technically you are." Renegade said as Goldeye growled.

"You know you have to." Hydro said as Goldeye groaned. Goldeye stepped out in only a pair of black swim-trunks.

"I could get arrested." Goldeye said as Hydro shrugged.

"A lot of things _could _happen. Just do it and let's _see_ what happens." Hydro said as Goldeye glared at him. He walked forward to the main fountain in the park. He dove in with a big splash and started to back-stroke.

"_I'm swimming in New York. I'm swimming in New York._" Goldeye sang in the tune of, _"I'm Singing in the Rain"_. Renegade and Hydro let a chuckle slid as everybody stared at Goldeye.

"Sir…" A cop said approaching the fountain.

"Yeah?" Goldeye asked annoyed. Renegade and Hydro loudly cleared their throats. Goldeye sighed as he dropped his head. "Top of the morning to ya!" He said in an Irish accent and saluted the officer.

"Sir, do you know this is public indecency?" The cop said as Goldeye looked at him confused.

"Is it now? Well, I'll be on my way. I hear the Met has great bathrooms. Good day to you officer." Goldeye said stepping out of the fountain and bowing to the cop. He walked away casually quickly flipping Renegade and Hydro off before grabbing his jacket.

"Oh dear God." Kim said as she looked up at the sky. "Why couldn't I just eat some of Nicole's cookies?" She muttered.

"Hey!" Nicole said as Liecy laughed.

"Oh c'mon. I feel bad for yours and Brice's future children. They'll die of hunger." Liecy said as Nicole glared at Liecy.

"Not when they're Auntie Liecy comes and that will be every night Ms. Hotshot Chef." She said as Liecy rolled her eyes. "Now go!" Liecy said as Kim groaned.

"But you know what's going to happen!" Kim exclaimed as Liecy and Nicole smirked.

"Exactly." Nicole said as Kim growled and flipped them both off.

"I fucking hate you!" She said as she undid her robe and walked into the Criminology building in nothing but a purple bikini. All the guys' mouths dropped as she walked past them as girls sneered. Donovan was walking to his class with Conner when he glanced at Kim before doing a double-take. His mouth dropped to the floor as he watched her strut past him smooth body revealed beside a certain tattoo that he only knew about.

"Why couldn't I be apart of that!?" He exclaimed as Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn…" A guy said as Donovan growled at him. He cowered under him before taking off.

"She ain't your girl. Just remember that." Conner said as Donovan sighed and walked into his classroom. "You have some drool in the corner of your mouth." Conner said as Donovan flipped him off.

"There's a lot of that going around today." Liecy said as she stood next to her brother.

"I wouldn't expect any less." He said with a smirk as they walked out of the building.

"No." Sean said as Andrew and Roddy blocked his path.

"Just do it." Andrew said as he and Roddy crossed their arms.

"No way! Where's Flash's place?" Sean said pushing pass them. Roddy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"What's the big deal?" Roddy said as Sean glared at him.

"I rather clean the messiest room in existence than perform." Sean said as Andrew and Roddy exchanged glances.

"Fine…we won't have you do that. We'll just come up with something else. Something _better_." Andrew said as he and Roddy smiled evilly.

"And by better you mean better for you two?" Sean asked as they both looked at each other.

"Yeah." They both said casually as Sean groaned.

"Please! I beg of you! Don't!" Henry said as Shade and Bolt stood over him holding his most prized guitar.

"You know how to stop us." Shade sang as Henry clenched his fists and glared at the two hedgehogs. They were all at a local smoothie shop that was crowded as hell. Henry growled and jumped onto a table that two couples were sharing.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirts. So sexy it hurts._" He sang as he shook his butt and thrust his hips to the two girls in front of him. Shade and Bolt were on the ground cracking up as everybody looked at Henry in sheer horror. After a few more moves Henry jumped off the table, grabbed his guitar, flipped Shade and Bolt off, and marched back to his apartment.

"Don't make me drop kick your ass Sean." Cherry threatened as Sean stood in front of her smirking.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be maybe I should just call up Flash and tell him-"Cherry cut him home with an annoyed sigh.

"This is just disrespectful." Cherry muttered as she walked down the path.

"You know you love us!" Sean called as he jogged to catch up with her. She flipped him off as he laughed a bit. Cherry turned around with her head down. Her shoulders started shaking as Sean looked at her concerned. She choked out a sob as Sean ran over to her. "Cherry…" Sean said as Cherry rubbed her eyes.

"I don't want to do it. I was always made fun in school and if I do this it will just be like that again. Please don't make me do it." She said sobbing as Sean looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry-"Sean was cut off by Lauren who walked up to them with her arms crossed.

"Oh please! She's lying! I can tell by her thoughts! She was all chill in school." Lauren said as Cherry's head shot up as she glared at Lauren.

"Now that's just low." Sean said as Cherry glared at him.

"Fine! I'll do it! But I warn you now Sean Romaro! You will live to regret this moment! So say goodbye to your boys!" She said pointing down as Sean looked at her in horror covering his man parts.

"Good God! She's the devil!" Sean said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Oh suck it up. I don't how many times I've threatened to cut off your balls." Lauren said as Sean shuddered. Cherry chaos controlled into a nearby tree and waited for someone to pass by. Once a scrawny mongoose came by she stood up and tackled him to the ground.

"Ah!" He yelled as she pinned him to the ground. "What are you-"Cherry cut him by pressing her finger to his lips.

"Sshh!" She hissed as she leaned towards him. "Don't you know you could have almost gotten killed?!" She said as he looked at her confused. "A vampire was lurking around here! A human eating one! You're lucky I stopped you!" She said as the guy looked at her like she was insane. "But now that I have you and I can have you all to myself." She said as the guy pushed her off and took off running.

"The bitch is crazy!" He yelled as he past Lauren and Sean who were cracking up. Cherry glared at them as Sean hid behind his sister.

"C'mon guys! This is not even funny!" Emma said as Alana and Chrissy smirked.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon. I should know I went through it." Alana said as she shot a look at Chrissy who smiled innocently.

"Who even suggested this in the first place?!" Emma exclaimed as Alana and Chrissy looked at each other.

"Wasn't it Julian?" Chrissy asked as Alana grimaced.

"Oh yeah…he wasn't kind." Alana said shuddering at an old memory.

"Well then we should just get down to business." Chrissy said as she and Alana pushed Emma towards a sandwich shop.

"But guys! I have a boyfriend! A very jealous boyfriend and not to mention a very protective cousin." She said as Alana looked around.

"Well I don't see them around." Alana said as Emma groaned.

"There! Right there is a perfect person." Chrissy said pointing to a shaggy looking guy typing on his laptop.

"I really hate this." Emma said as Alana shrugged her shoulders. "This will be the only time I do this." Emma said as she quickly flip them both off and walked over to the guy's table. She pushed him back and straddled his lap. He gulped nervously as she looked up at Emma.

"You have no idea how much I want you." She whispered huskily into his ear as she ran her hand down his stubble.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Chrissy said as Alana's eyes turned a deep red.

"Way ahead of you." She said as the guy's breathing became haggard.

"Um…I-I-"Emma cut him off pressing her slender finger against his lips.

"Don't talk you'll ruin the moment. I want you so bad right now. To take me into your arms and ravish me." She whispered as the guy pulled at his collar. She gagged internally when she felt something small poke her leg.

"Hey isn't that…" Chrissy said as Alana turned around to see a fuming Goldeye.

"Oh ho, ho. This should be interesting." Alana said as they both laughed. Goldeye grabbed Emma, threw her over his shoulder, and punched the guy dead center in his face.

"If you _ever _touch _my _girl again I'll fucking make sure you'll leave this campus in a body bag." Goldeye said as he stormed away, but not before both he and Emma flipped Chrissy and Alana off.

"Well, that's going around a lot today." Lauren said as all three girls laughed.

"Um…there's really no words I can express to describe how I feel about this!" Bijou said as Ruby and Lilac laughed.

"It's not that bad! You should see what some of the other people are doing! I feel bad for Donovan. Did you hear what Derek did to him?" Lilac said as Ruby nodded. "God…that was just bad." Lilac said as Ruby crossed her arms.

"Who knew your bro could be so conniving?" Ruby said as she shook her head. "It's always the quiet ones." Ruby said as Lilac laughed and shook her head.

"Can I let go know?! I've been up here for three days!" Bijou yelled as she hung from a very high tree branch. Yep, Lilac and Ruby made her hang on a tree branch for three days.

"Sorry dude, but it hasn't been five days!" Ruby yelled up to her as Lilac looked up.

"But I'm tired! I know have super strength an all, but I only have so much!" Bijou said as she swung her legs.

"Swinging doesn't help!" Lilac yelled as Bijou quickly let one of her arms drop to flip them off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dude! You need both arms to keep on for another day!" Ruby yelled as Bijou growled. She felt her grip slowly loosening and she started to panic.

"Guys! My arms are starting to give!" She yelled as Lilac and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Oh guys that's really fucked UPPPPPP!!!" She yelled as she started falling.

"You can levitate idiot!" Ruby yelled as Bijou stopped screaming and mentally kicked herself and started to slow down her fall. She stopped in the air as she looked down at the two girls.

"Just so you know you have to stay there for three days." Lilac said as Bijou groaned.

"I hate you guys!" She yelled as both laughed.

"Ok, I know I'm the 'Prankster Princess' but even I know this is just wrong." Alex said as Tsunami and Amber smirked. "You got this from Black didn't you?" She said rubbing her eyes with her index finger and thumb.

"No, we came up with it." Amber said with a proud smile.

"I'm rubbing off on you way too much." Alex muttered as they both laughed.

"Now c'mon. You have to earn some money." Tsunami said with a wicked smile as Alex groaned.

"This is so wrong." Alex said as she stood on a pedestal with a long silver pole sticking in the middle of it. Alex ripped off her robe to reveal a sexy cop costume as people started to gather around. Tsunami started to cheer which made the crowd join in with her. Alex tried to the do the best moves she could, but c'mon she isn't an actual stripper. She threw her hat to the crowd as the guys threw dollars at her.

"Woo! Take it off!" Amber yelled as Tsunami cracked up. Guys started to chant "take it off" as Alex glared at Amber.

"C'mon baby!" A guy said as Alex flipped off the pole.

"Sorry shift's over." She said grabbing her robe and covering up. She flipped off Amber and Tsunami as they cracked. Alex growled as she flipped open her cell phone and pressed speed dial 1.

"_Hey…" _A very tired sounding Black answered.

"Get all the 'newbies' together. I'm tired of this shit." Alex said as she slammed her phone shut and walked down the path with a purpose. The group was all hanging out in the park talking about the past week of initiation.

"You should have seen Donovan's face when he was falling!" Julian said as he cracked up along with Conner.

"I think I've been flipped off more in the past week than in my whole life." Renegade said as he laughed. "Emma hates me for what I did to her hair." Renegade said as Julian laughed.

"That's nothing compared to what I did to Black's quills. Two words: Laundry Bleach." AJ said as Lazarus cracked up.

"Where are they anyways? I think it's about high time we let them off the hook." Izzy said as everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe they're all sleeping." Flash said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was kind of a disappointed. I was hoping one of them would cave. I really wanted my room clean." Flash said putting his arms behind his head.

"You could always clean it yourself." Lorgo said as Flash grimaced.

"They were all pretty good about it." Hailey said as everybody nodded.

"Oh…we're better than you think." Alex said tossing a water balloon up and down in her hand.

"Uh-oh." Liecy said as Brice scoffed.

"You think you're going to stop us. There's eleven of you guys and thirty-three of us." Brice said as Alex smirked.

"Don't underestimate us." Alex said as they heard a scream.

"No! They got Flash!" Bolt said as he fell on his knees.

"Big deal." Julian said as they heard another muffled scream.

"AJ!" Amber yelled as everybody shrugged their shoulder before another scream was heard.

"Not Conner!" Julian said breaking down as Renegade consoled him. Everybody started to look worried as another scream was heard.

"Liecy!" Nicole screamed as Brice held her back from running into the bushes. Everybody spread out so they all could see each other.

"Ah!" Brice fell to the ground knocked out as everybody backed away from him.

"How are they doing this?!" Bolt exclaimed as he slowly started sinking into the ground. "Help me!" Bolt yelled as Chrissy and Sean grabbed his arms and tried to pull him out, but they got sucked down with him. One by one they all disappeared or got knocked out leaving only Julian, Lazarus, Amber, Ruby, Shade, Hailey, Andrew, Renegade, Lorgo, and Sean.

"I think you should all come out now." Alex said as the rest of the new group emerged from the shadows in the creepiest way possible.

"We have pranking in our blood. We're the second generation of pure born pranksters for Christ's sakes!" Julian said as Emma smirked.

"You forget about the tactics we have." Black said as the whole group took a step back.

"Like this." Alex said when they all of sudden and balloons chucked at their faces full of glue. There were mountains of glue on their face that you couldn't even see any features.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Renegade mumbled through the glue.

"Then you'll love this." Goldeye said as they felt another balloon hit them, only this time it was honey.

"What's with all the stick stuff!?" Ruby exclaimed as she tried to get the layers of glue and honey off her face.

"So these could stick." Bijou said as they all felt something slapped on their foreheads. Julian felt around his face to feel a long plastic rod. It was thick and had a button on the end. He pressed it and it started vibrating and he gasped in horror.

"You guys are sick!!" He yelled as everybody started pulling on them trying to get them off, but it had no give.

"I can't believe you stuck vibrators on our heads!!" Lorgo yelled as Wilmer laughed.

"Serves ya'll right!" Bianca said as Hailey growled.

"Ok! Ok! We're sorry! Just take all this shit off!" Shade yelled as he stumbled around the sticky curtain blocking his vision.

"You guys want to get some lunch?" Sean asked as they all voiced their agreement.

"Oh c'mon guys! You can't leave us here! We can't see and we have these _things _on our heads!" Andrew said as they all shrugged.

"See ya! We'll be back in two hours!" Black called out as they all growled. "And just so you know the rest our all tied up and sitting in the main fountain with drag makeup on!" Black said as he wrapped his arm around Alex.

"We hate you guys!" They all yelled as the new group laughed.

_(A/N): Fun chapter! Am I not right? So, the poll results. A lot of you must have changed your mind because it was 2-9 with lemons the winner. Sorry, for those people who voted against it. If any of you don't want your OCs to take part any of the lemons just tell me and I make sure to leave them out of it. And I'm debating whether or not to change one of the Seans to Shawn. What do you guys think? Is it confusing to you? _


	12. Dark Siblings

_(A/N): So, a lot of you think I should switch one of the Seans. So from this point on Sean Romaro (the fox) will now be Shawn Romaro. And I will be making an OC chapter soon I just want to introduce all the OCs first. _

Chrissy was slowly walking back to her car to go home. After a three hour organic chemistry lab she deserves a good nap.

"Chrissy!" She heard a voice yell. She whipped around to see Stephan jogging over to her. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned over a white t-shirt. He had dark jeans on with some brown shoes.

"Hey Stephan." Chrissy said with a bright smile as she looked up at him.

"I just wanted to say I really had a great night with you at the masquerade party." Stephan said flashing his blinding white smile.

"I really did too." She said looking at his amazing sapphire eyes.

"Uh…yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime or get a coffee." He said as Chrissy looked at him surprised.

"Like a date?" She asked as she smiled nervously.

"Yeah, like a date." He said as she bit her lip. Suddenly a small Lauren dressed up as a devil appeared on her left shoulder resting her hands and head on her pitch fork.

"_Why are you hesitating? He's hot!" _Little Lauren said as she licked her finger and placed it on her hip as steam appeared.

"_What about Bolt?" _A little Shade said appearing in an angel costume on her right shoulder.

"_Bolt, had four years! And I don't see him trying to start things up anytime soon." _Little Lauren said as Small Shade glared at her. Chrissy sighed as she looked down at the devil herself. _"Oh c'mon! I have a point!" _She said placing her small hands on her small hips.

"_You very well know he tried during senior year!" _Shade retorted as Lauren mocked him. _"Just give him sometime. Please!" _Shade said as Lauren blasted him with water off her shoulder. _"The devil's supposed to have fire!" _He yelled as he held onto Chrissy's shirt.

"_C'mon Chrissy. It's just one date. How bad can it be?" _Lauren said as Shade climbed back onto her shoulder.

"_Very bad! You know if Bolt found out he would be crushed!" _Shade said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"_It's not like she's going to get in a serious relationship with this guy." _Lauren said as Shade rolled his eyes.

'_Would you two just shut up and go away!?' _Chrissy thought as they both looked at her offended.

"_Well then, I see we're not wanted." _Shade said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"_C'mon Gucci. Let's go." _Lauren said as Shade rolled his eyes. They both disappeared in puffs of smoke as Chrissy sighed in relief.

"Chrissy?" Stephan said as Chrissy snapped her gaze to his confused one.

"Um…sorry." She said with a nervous laugh. "Is Saturday good for you?" She asked as he smiled brightly.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Cherry yelled as she ran towards Shawn and Shade.

"What's up?" Shade asked as she stuck a flyer in his face.

"Fraternity party this week!" She said as they both looked at her confused. "You guys have been to one, right?" She asked slowly as they shrugged.

"No." Shawn said as Cherry gaped at them.

"You have to go this one! They're so fun! You know besides the drunk people and the fat cat who always runs around the house in a toga." Cherry said as Shade rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess it won't be too bad." Shade said as Cherry smiled brightly. "What's the fraternity anyways?" Shade asked as Cherry looked down at the flyer.

"Zeta Psi." She said as Shawn scratched his head.

"Never heard of them." Shawn said as Shade nodded before Cherry gasped.

"We should bring everybody! We'll make quite an entrance." She said as Shawn laughed.

"Yeah, it's not everyday forty-three people show up all together." Shawn said as Cherry rolled her eyes. By the Economics/Business Building a familiar looking hedgehog was walking around. He was green with his quills tied into a ponytail. He had a few bangs that hung over his eyes which were deep gold. He was tall and lean and was wearing a black beanie on his head. He had a black hoodie unzipped over a blue shirt. He had dark straight leg jeans and navy Chucks. He was looking intently at a piece of paper as he walked around.

"Garrett Burnet?" Julian said confused as the hedgehog whipped around.

"Jules!" The hedgehog yelled as he jogged over to Julian. He enclosed him in a hug as Julian looked confused.

"I thought you were at Berkeley." Julian said as Garrett smiled.

"I was, but I transferred here." Garrett said as Julian laughed.

"That's going around a lot." He said as Garrett tilted his head in confusion. Julian waved it off as they walked through the campus. "I can't believe Izzy didn't tell me about this!" Julian said as Garrett laughed.

"Don't blame her man. She doesn't know." Garrett said as they heard a scream.

"Garrett Francis Burnet!!" Izzy yelled as Garrett winced at his middle name. Julian laughed as Izzy tackled her best friend in a hug. She pulled away and slapped his arm. Hard. "Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?!" She exclaimed as Julian smirked.

"Oh, he's doing more than visiting." Julian said as Izzy looked at him confused.

"I transferred." Garrett said as Izzy gaped at him. She laughed and hugged her friend again as Garrett laughed with her.

"This is so great! Luca really misses you! So did Julian!" Izzy said as Garrett looked at Julian confused.

"I did not." Julian said looking down as Garrett laughed.

"Well, where's the squirt?" Garrett said as Izzy put her bag back on her shoulders.

"He's at school now, but he should be almost done." Izzy said as Garrett smiled brightly. Cat, from the skate park, was walking by when Garrett spotted her.

"Now, who is that?" Garrett said as he shoved the couple to get a better look.

"I don't know." Julian said as Garrett fixed himself up and walked over to her. Izzy rolled her eyes and Julian held back laughter.

"Why hello." Garrett said to Cat as she rolled her eyes.

"Taken asshole." She said as she walked faster. Garrett easily caught up with her in only a few strides.

"Well, by that scowl I don't think you're very happy in this 'relationship'." He said using air quotes. Cat stopped walking and whipped around to face him.

"Listen, I'm not the type of girl to mess around with. Stay out of my way." She said as she strutted away.

"I'll see you around!" Garrett called out as she rolled her eyes. Julian and Izzy walked up to him as they watched Cat's retreating figure. "I think she likes me." Garrett said as the couple rolled their eyes.

"Let's just go. I made some muffins this morning if you're hungry." Izzy said as Julian and Garrett looked at each other and started cracking up. "You guys are so lame." Izzy muttered as they walked towards her apartment. Lazarus was walking out of his class when someone rammed into him.

"Watch it." The person growled as Lazarus looked at him. He was a tall black tiger with white stripes and green eyes. He was thinner than regular tigers and had notch in his tail. He was wearing a black basketball jersey with dark jeans and white Nike's. Lazarus growled as he stared back at the person.

"Ethan." He growled as the tiger smirked.

"Nice to see you too, _Lazi_." He mocked as Lazarus scowled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lazarus sneered as Ethan casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Trying to get a college education. Isn't that what we're all here for?" He asked sarcastically as Lazarus glared at him. "How's Tsunami?" He asked as Lazarus slammed him against the wall.

"You stay away from her." He gritted out as Ethan grabbed Lazarus' hands and slowly pushed him away.

"No need to be violent. I was just asking how's the girl." He said as Lazarus glared at him. "Seeing how you stole her away from me." He sneered as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"She was never yours." Lazarus growled as Ethan glared at him.

"Watch yourself Panther." Ethan sneered before stalking away. Lazarus growled before storming away.

"Whoa there! Where's the fire?" Black asked as Lazarus scowled.

"Fucking King is here!" Lazarus yelled as Black looked at him confused.

"Who's King?" Black asked as Lazarus sighed.

"Ethan King. A stupid motherfucker who claims that I 'stole' Tsunami away from him." Lazarus said as Black pursed his lips.

"Did you?" He asked as Lazarus glared at him.

"No!" Lazarus roared as Black put his hands up innocently. "Ah! I can't believe he's here!" Lazarus said as he put his head in his hands.

"We could always-"Lazarus cut off Black lifting his hand up.

"I've done enough pranks to last me the year." Lazarus said as Black crossed his arms and pouted.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Shade and Lauren yelled at Chrissy. Lauren had a huge smile on her face as Shade had an upset frown on his.

"When?" Lauren asked as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Why even?" He asked as Lauren glared at him.

"It's just a date." Chrissy said as Shade crossed his arms.

"It is so not a date. This is a _date_." He said as Chrissy and Lauren looked at him confused. "It's not like this guy is a pity person and you had a crush on him before. For the love of God what if Bolt finds out?! Huh?!" Shade said as he paced around.

"Don't tell him!" Chrissy said quickly as Shade gave her a knowing a look. "I'm sorry! It's just…I haven't seen Stephan in so long and he seemed so happy when we were at the ball and you guys were all on my shoulders not shutting up!" She said as they looked at her confused. "Forget the last part. But please Shade. I promise this won't turn into anything serious!" Chrissy said as Shade sighed.

"Whatever. Go on your date with Shitty Stephan, but don't come crying to me when Bolt officially hates you." He said storming out of the girls' apartment. Chrissy sighed as she placed her face in her knees.

"Don't get upset now. You have every right to go out on this date. He's not your boyfriend anymore and he hasn't been trying lately." Lauren said as Chrissy looked at her.

"Neither have I." Chrissy said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"He's the guy. He's supposed to try harder than you. The point is: don't let this whole Bolt thing bring you down. Go and have fun with Stephan." Lauren said as Chrissy smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Chrissy said as Lauren smiled back.

"You got to be kidding me!?" Shawn yelled as Shade shook his head. "Why now? I'm not prepared for this." Shawn said rubbing his temples.

"We have to stop this from becoming anything serious. I know Chrissy promised it wouldn't, but based on your vision I think it does." Shade said as Shawn sighed.

"This is going to be horrible." Shawn said resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Snap out of it! We need to do something and do something quick!" Shade said shaking Shawn's shoulders.

"Ok. Ok. OK! I got it, but really what can we do?" Shawn asked as Shade sat next to him. "This is going to be hard." Shawn said as the door opened.

"What's going to be hard?" Bolt asked throwing his keys on the table by the door.

"My blood analysis lab exam." Shawn said quickly as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"All the luck to ya." Bolt said as Shawn and Shade sighed. Flash and Lorgo were walking through campus on their way to Flash's car.

"How can you not think Dane Cook is not funny?" Flash asked as Lorgo shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel he just makes a bunch of noises. Not really humorous." Lorgo said as Flash sighed.

"You have so much to learn." Flash said as they heard a spine tingling laugh. Flash froze as Lorgo looked at him confused.

"When are _you _going to learn?" A sickening voice said as Flash fumed. He whipped around to see a black hedgehog with white markings with his arms crossed. He had flaming red eyes and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a Japanese symbol meaning slaughter. He had a spiked collar, green camo shorts, and a white mask over his mouth. The creepiest thing was he looked practically like Flash.

"_Shock_." Flash hissed as the figure smirked.

"Nice to see you too twin." Shock said as Flash clenched his fists.

"You're not related to me. You're nothing to me!" Flash growled before whipping around towards Lorgo. "Get out of here." Flash said throwing his keys at Lorgo.

"But-"Lorgo started to say until Flash growled and glared at him.

"Now!" He roared as Lorgo nodded and walked away slowly. Flash whipped around and glared down at his dark counterpart.

"You're the only person who can make me laugh you know that?" Shock said as he chuckled darkly. They circled each other not taking their eyes off each other.

"What are you doing here?" Flash said through clenched teeth as Shock smirked.

"Now, after all the times I would have thought you would know by now." Shock taunted as Flash growled. "I guess I'll just have to show you." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He whipped around firing a bolt of white lightening at Flash.

"See you later." Hydro said as he kissed Lauren goodnight. He jogged down the steps inside the apartment building as he headed outside to pick up some groceries. He was walking down the street when he passed by a dark alley. He froze and turned his head towards the narrow darkness. A black lightening bolt suddenly flashed towards him and he ducked down.

"I see you've improved since our last encounter." A dark voice said. Hydro whipped around to see a black hedgehog with blue markings approaching him. He had navy blue eyes with a tattoo on his forehead that stood for death. He had a black hooded jacket with spiked cuffs and a black shirt. He had dark gray pants with a chain hanging off it. Besides these differences he looked exactly like Hydro.

"Phantom." Hydro sneered as the hedgehog remained void of emotion. "I told you to stay away." Hydro growled as Phantom scowled.

"I won't stop until I have your blood on my hands." He said clenching his fists.

"You're going to die disappointed then." Hydro said his eyes turning into slits.

"There's no room for disappointment in my life. You will die." Phantom said his voice never showing any sign of emotion besides rage. Phantom's hands surged with electricity as he charged Hydro.

"I'm fine. Just go home." Tsunami said as Lazarus smiled a bit.

"Ok, call me when you get home." Lazarus said kissing her lips chastely before walking away. Tsunami started to head home as she crossed the campus parking structure towards her car. Suddenly a figure landed on her car.

"Where's the boyfriend? Did it come clear to him that he's dating you?" The figure said as she flipped off the car. She was a navy blue cat with black markings along her body. She had dark purple eyes with a tattoo symbol on her shoulder which stands for pain. She was wearing a dark purple, off-the-shoulder top with a black, long-sleeved shirt under. She had a black bubble skirt and black combat boots. She looked exactly like Tsunami.

"Thunder." Tsunami growled as she got into a fighting stance.

"Great observation." Thunder said sarcastically as Tsunami glared at her.

"Stay away." Tsunami gritted out as Thunder kept her stoic face. They circled each other as Tsunami glared at her.

"You know how to keep me away." She said in a cynical voice.

"My life has a little more value than you think." Tsunami growled as Thunder scowled.

"You would know what I think. Since I'm everything you are." Thunder said as Tsunami growled.

"You're nothing of me!" Tsunami yelled as Thunder raised her eyebrow.

"Am I not? I was made from you." Thunder said as Tsunami snarled.

"You were created from darkness." Tsunami muttered as Thunder crossed her arms.

"Your darkness. I came from you." Thunder replied as Tsunami lunged at her. Flash slammed into a tree knocking some bark off as he slid to the ground. He growled as Shock snickered at him.

"C'mon Flash." He taunted as Flash charged him at his full speed, but Shock disappeared before he was able to touch him. "What? Too fast for ya?" Shock said as he darted around him too fast to even see his movements. Flash growled as he slammed the ground and let electricity surged throughout it. Shock stumbled out of his constant speed as Flash stood back up. Flash tackled him to the ground and grabbed his neck. He slammed his head down to the ground as he raised his other hand up. An electricity orb started to form in his hand as Shock's eyes started to turn black. The orb in Flash's hand disappeared as Shock blasted him off and into the wall of a building.

"You're going to have to do way better than that." Shock said as he stood up straight. Flash growled as he jumped back onto his feet. Flash slammed his hands together before slowly pulling them away from each other to reveal a long strand of electricity. He grabbed it one hand and whipped it towards Shock. Shock back flipped avoiding the electric whip Flash had created. Flash retracted the electricity and whipped around launching it at Shock. It had Shock's leg as he hissed in pain. He had a long burn running up his calf. Flash let the electricity phase into the air before charging at Shock. Shock stepped to the side and grabbed Flash by his shirt and spun him around before slamming him into the ground.

"Ah!" Flash yelled in pain as Shock grounded his face into the concrete. Flash could feel the stinging feeling as his skin began to get ripped apart. Shock laughed maniacally as Flash winced in pain. "Ahh!" Flash yelled as his body became enveloped in electricity. He blasted Shock off in a giant orb of electricity. It faded as some sparks bounced across his body. "Looks like you learned a few new tricks." Shock said standing up and cracking his neck.

In a blink of an eye Shock was in front of Flash and tackling him into a wall. "They're just not good enough." Shock said as slammed Flash into the wall. He shocked his entire body as Flash yelped in pain. He let Flash slid to the ground before kicking him hard enough to make him cough up blood. "Flash, Flash, Flash. When will you learn you can just never win these battles?" Shock said crouching down to look at Flash. Flash growled as he weakly stared at his dark doppelganger. Shock raised his fist with his white electricity surging around it. "Lights out." Shock said as he punched Flash in the face. Flash passed out as Shock stood up with a sickening smile.

Hydro slammed Phantom into the dark, brick wall before being elbowed in the face. Hydro stepped back as Phantom whipped around and growled. Phantom cracked a whip of black lightening and whipped it around Hydro's neck. He grabbed the other end and proceeded to choke him. Hydro's eyes bulged out of his head as he got shocked and choked all at the same time. Hydro blasted him with water making Phantom release his hold. Hydro gasped for air as Phantom spat the water out of his mouth. The rage was evident in his eyes as Hydro got back in his fighting stance. Hydro charged him and smashed an ice orb in his face. Phantom shocked him off and proceeded to blast him with water.

Hydro sputtered as Phantom approached him. Hydro raised his hand and brought Phantom his knees by controlling the blood in his system. Phantom raised his hand and made Hydro stand up. Hydro struggled against his hold as Phantom stood back. Phantom smashed him into the back wall as Hydro groaned in pain.

"You know I can kill you right now by doing this, but there's little satisfaction to it." Phantom said as Hydro glared at him. Hydro managed to get some control of his body and kicked Phantom in the face. Phantom growled as he charged Hydro. Hydro jumped over him and blasted him in the back with water. Phantom quickly recovered and shot a bolt of lightening at Hydro. Hydro quickly dodged and jumped off the dumpster tackling Phantom to the ground. Hydro landed on his feet whipping around to see Phantom's fist. Hydro smashed into the wall and bounced off it. Phantom kicked him in the stomach making Hydro double over in pain.

Phantom started to approach, but Hydro blasted him back with water. Hydro stood back up and froze him against the wall. Phantom rolled his eyes and easily broke through the ice. He clenched his hands into fists with black electricity surging around them. Phantom blasted Hydro with electricity burning him slightly. Hydro made ice daggers and started firing them at Phantom. Phantom stealthily dodged all of them except one which cut across his leg. Phantom collapsed on his leg hissing in pain.

"I see your leg is still your weak spot." Hydro said as Phantom scowled. Phantom wrapped ice shackles around Hydro's legs as Hydro tried to break free. Phantom slowly got up as Hydro tried to break the shackles.

"Stop trying. They're not going to break." Phantom sneered as Hydro glared at him. Phantom started to create an orb of black electricity making it bigger and bigger as he approached Hydro. Hydro blasted water at Phantom, but he teleported away and back in front of Hydro. Phantom held the orb between his hands as Hydro struggled against his restraints. Hydro attempted to punch Phantom, but Phantom let the orb rest in one of his hands as he grabbed Hydro's face. He bent it back as Hydro yelled in pain. "It's almost sad to see you fall Hydro. I honestly thought you'd put up a better fight." Phantom said monotonously as Hydro glared up at him.

"I guess not." He said as he blasted the orb at Hydro. Hydro fell to the ground with burns surrounding his body. Phantom scoffed as he looked down at his doppelganger. Thunder smashed Tsunami into a pillar as Tsunami glared at her. Tsunami shocked Thunder off. Thunder skidded along the concrete as she growled at Tsunami. She charged Tsunami, but Tsunami dodged and slid underneath her. Tsunami shot a hydroelectricity orb at her as she hissed in pain. Thunder whipped around and slammed Tsunami to the ground.

"Face it _Tusi_! You'll always be second best against me." Thunder gritted out as Tsunami growled at her. Tsunami kicked her off and into the ceiling. Thunder landed on her feet before jumping around and spinning in the air. She kicked Tsunami right in the mouth busting her lip. Tsunami spat out the blood as Thunder smirked. Thunder gathered her dark energy together forming dark blades. She shot them one by one at Tsunami as Tsunami quickly dodged them. She grabbed one, but it disappeared as smoke in her hand. She looked up only to see Tsunami charging at her. Tsunami blasted her back with water, but Thunder deflected and walked through it. She pulled her hand back with electricity surging around it and punched Tsunami in the face. Tsunami slid across the concrete floor on her back. Thunder quickly pounced on her punching her multiple times in the ribs. Tsunami punched Thunder across the face before kicking her off. Tsunami blasted her back with electricity before tacking off the opposite direction.

"Running away so soon." Thunder said as she jumped in front of Tsunami. Thunder punched Tsunami right in the face sending her flying back into a pillar. Tsunami groaned in pain as Thunder approached her. "I was really hoping for a longer fight, but I guess you're just too weak." Thunder said as she formed a hydroelectricity orb in her hand. "It's quite sad. Oh well! Good bye." She said as she blasted the orb at Tsunami. Tsunami's body went limp as Thunder smirked.

"You could have done better." Phantom said from behind Thunder.

"If I did any better she would be dead." Thunder growled at her older "brother". Shock snickered as Thunder glared at him.

"You did very well." A voice said snapping the three "siblings" attention to the side. "Very well indeed." The voice said as he walked out of the shadows. It was Mason tossing his dice up in the air and catching them. "You'll be perfect." He said as Shock smiled sickeningly, Thunder smirked, and Phantom simply nodded.

"Flash!" Ivy sobbed as Lorgo carried him in with Roddy carrying Hydro behind him. Lazarus was holding Tsunami tightly as they all entered Ivy's apartment. "F-Flash." Ivy sobbed as she looked at her battered and bruised boyfriend.

"Hydro!" Lauren said running into the apartment with her pajamas on.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she walked in with Renegade.

"It was _them_." Bolt hissed as Emma looked at him confused.

"Who's them?" Emma asked as Lazarus sighed as he held Tsunami.

"Phantom, Thunder, and Shock. They were created from the darkness that use to inhabit Hydro, Tsunami, and Flash. Tails – Chrissy's and Tyler's dad – created a machine to remove their dark essence. Everything went great until someone broke into the lab and stole the essence. They were created and they want nothing more to kill these three." Lazarus said as Emma gasped in horror.

"That's horrible." Emma said as they all nodded.

"The best thing we can do now is heal them." Lilac said as Renegade looked over to Emma.

"Um…maybe I can help." Emma said as everybody looked over to him. "My power is to give energy to people." She said as they looked at her a little confused.

"It's basically the opposite of my power." Renegade said as everybody nodded.

"Let's just give it a try." Bolt said as Lilac and Ivy healed their wounds. Emma stood over them and let her hands stick out over them. Her hands started to glow orange as all three bodies did the same. All of them suddenly inhaled deeply before opening their eyes.

"Woo…I felt like I had a two day nap." Flash said as everybody laughed. Ivy wrapped her arms around him tightly as he smiled and hugged her back.

"They're back." Hydro said as Lauren sat on his lap.

"It just means we have to be prepared." Tsunami said as Lazarus held her closely.

"We will." Flash said as Bolt hugged him tightly. "Ok…you can get off me now." Flash said pushing his cousin off.

_(A/N): Ah…the drama. Anyways I have a new poll on my profile seeing which story I should publish next. Go vote! Please. _


	13. Good Inside A Dark Place

_(A/N): I know I'm updating like five chapters at once, but I expect you guys to review each of them! Maybe not the OC Explanation, but the others! _

"But I don't want to go!" Sean exclaimed as Emma sighed.

"I know and I don't either, but Lauren is forcing me and I'm forcing Goldeye and he's forcing you." Emma said as Sean groaned.

"Then where is he?!" Sean said as Emma sat next to him.

"He's in class. He told me to tell you and not to take no for an answer." She said as Sean crossed his arms.

"Well tell him no." Sean said as Emma stuck out her hand.

"Can I have your phone?" She asked as he raised his eyebrow. "My phone is charging at my place and I need to text Goldeye." She said as Sean handed her his phone. She stood up as Sean watched her. "Hey Bijou." She said as she placed the phone to her ear. Sean jumped up from the couch and started to chase after Emma. "Yeah, it's Emma. I was wondering…there's this frat party tonight and-"Emma was still running around as Sean tried to catch up with her.

"No!" He yelled as Emma smirked.

"-if you wanted to go. Goldeye and I will be there and so will Sean." Emma said as Sean tackled her to the ground. He grabbed the phone out of her hand placing it to his ear.

"Jou-Jou whatever she said don't…you were already invited by Ruby…You were going to ask me right now? Oh…that's great." Sean said as Emma stuck her tongue out at him as he glared at her. "Bye." Sean said as Emma stood back up.

"See you at the party." Emma said before running out of his apartment. Sean groaned as he collapsed back on his couch. Chrissy was walking with Stephan back to her apartment while they were holding hands.

"So…did you hear about the Zeta Psi party?" Stephan asked as looked at their intertwined hands happily.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to it with my friends." Chrissy said as she looked up at him.

"Really? I was going to ask you if you wanted to go, but since you're going I'll be sure to see you there." He said smiling brightly as they stopped outside her apartment building.

"Oh…that's great." Chrissy said smiling nervously. _'Oh my God! Bolt's going to be there and so is Stephan! I'm so screwed!' _Chrissy thought as she opened the door to her building. "I'll see you tonight." She said as Stephan smiled at her.

"Save me a dance." He said with wink before kissing her cheek and leaving. Chrissy waved at him before taking off the stairs.

"Lauren!" Chrissy yelled as she went through the hall. "Who am I kidding? Shade!" Chrissy yelled as she banged on his door. Shade ripped open the door and looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked before Chrissy grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer to her face.

"Stephan is going to be at the party tonight! Bolt's going to be there! What do I do?!" She whispered-yelled as Shade fanned his hand of his nose.

"You have coffee breath." Shade said as Chrissy groaned.

"Be serious Shade." Chrissy said as Shade sighed and closed the door behind him.

"I'll try to keep him occupied ok, but I'm not promising anything!" He said as Chrissy hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful." Shade warned as Chrissy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Party!" Cherry yelled as she busted into Shawn's and Shade's apartment.

"I liked it when she was quiet." Shawn mumbled as Cherry rolled her eyes. Henry sat himself on their coach as Shade raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Henry asked innocently as Shade stood up.

"I want to talk to you for a second." Shade said as Henry stood up and followed him to his room. Henry walked in as Shade slammed the door making him jump. "You guys aren't together!" Shade accused as Henry gasped.

"What? I don't what you're talking about." He said sticking up his chin defiantly as Shade glared at him.

"Don't bullshit me! If you guys were together you would have been holding hands and standing near each other." Shade said as Henry crossed his arms. "Why didn't you ask her when you two were at the ball dance thingy?" Shade asked as Henry sighed.

"I panicked! She was looking at me with those green eyes and I just froze!" Henry said as Shade raised his eyebrows. "I'll ask her tonight." He said as Shade sighed.

"You better. I will find you and make you ask her." Shade warned as Henry nodded. He walked out of his room leaving Shade to collapse on his bed.

"Well…aren't you a busy man today?" Cheka asked appearing above him in the air. Shade sighed as he looked at Cheka's face. Cheka had his arms crossed floating horizontally matching the way Shade was lying.

"Tell me about it. I have to keep Bolt away from Chrissy and make sure Henry asks Cherry to be his girlfriend. It's like I'm going to work and not a party." Shade groaned as his phone rang. Cheka looked at it confused as Shade answered it. "What Shawn?" He asked with his hand over his eyes.

"No need to be rude." Cheka said as Shade flipped him off.

"_You probably heard about Shitty Stephan showing up to the party right?" _Shawn said through the phone as Cheka floated down to sit on Shade's desk chair.

"Yeah, what about it?" Shade asked as he sat up.

"_Well, I think we should keep Bolt occupied from seeing Chrissy." _Shawn said as Cheka laughed.

"I already got that covered." Shade mumbled through his hand.

"_Yeah, I saw that, but I was thinking about doing it another way." _He said as Shade raised his eyebrow.

"Like what?" Shade asked expectantly.

"_Setting him up with a date?" _Shawn said nervously through the phone as Cheka gasped in horror.

"NOO!" Cheka yelled as Shade through at pillow at him, but it just went right through him and hit the chair. Cheka smirked as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Why?! Isn't the whole point of all this worrying is to get Bolt back with Chrissy? Not with someone else!" Shade exclaimed as Cheka nodded in agreement.

"_Not to get him a girlfriend! Just to keep him distracted throughout the party." _Shawn said as Shade sighed. _"So…you look for a girl and I'll see you at the party bye!" _He said hanging up before Shade could say anything.

"Well…I'll add that to the list tonight." Cheka said as Shade glared at him.

"Are you serious?" Ethan said annoyed as he crossed his arms and leaned against his seat.

"Yes. We're all going with the exception of the Storms." Mason said tossing his dice from hand to hand.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going so suck it up." A dark green hyena with black spots on his face and stripes on his arms and tail. He was very scrawny and tall with navy-gray eyes. He had his hands on the table and was leaning into the table closely.

"Shut up Nicky." Zeke said as the hyena growled at him. "Why are those motherfuckers getting away with this?" Zeke asked as Mason turned in his chair to face the group.

"Because they've done enough for now. You all have something to do at this party." He said as Cat scoffed.

"Really? What does Nicky have to do with anything?" Cat asked as Nicky scowled at her.

"To follow Mason like the lost puppy he is." Ethan said as Nicky growled and jumped on the table.

"You want to start some shit, King?" Nicky yelled as he looked down at him on the table.

"Nicky, calm your ass down." Mason ordered as Nicky growled at Zeke. Cat rolled her eyes as he sat back down by Mason at the end of the long table they were sitting at. "I plan to make this party very entertaining for them and the _Avengers_." Mason said throwing his dice at the end of the table. They started to glow before exploding into pieces. Everybody arrived at different times to the Zeta Psi house. The party was bumping with people dancing, drinking, and going crazy.

"Why did you make me come here?" Renegade complained as Garrett put an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon! Have some fun and get loose." Garrett said as Alana laughed.

"This is so not funny." He muttered as Alana held his hand. Shawn walked over to Shade who was getting a drink by the keg.

"Did you find a girl?" Shawn asked as Shade rolled his eyes and took his red cup.

"Yes, with no help from you." Shade said as Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "She's a girl from the sorority paired up with this one. Kappa Psi Delta." Shade said as Shawn looked around.

"Well, where is she?" Shawn asked as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Right there. Katie!" Shade called out as a lavender echidna turned around. She had long quills that were pulled back into a ponytail with black tips on the ends and light blue eyes.

"Hmm…not bad." Shawn commented as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Hi Shade." She said happily as Shade smiled at her.

"I want you to introduce you to my friend Shawn. Bolt's outside." Shade said as Katie and Shawn smiled at each other. They all walked out to see Bolt talking to Flash. "Hey Bolt!" Shade called out as Bolt turned his head towards him. "I want you to meet my friend Katie." Shade said motioning towards Katie.

"Hey, I'm Bolt." Bolt said holding out his hand as Katie shook it.

"It's _very _nice to meet you Bolt." She said with a bright smile as Shade pulled Flash away and left the two alone.

"This is a stupid plan." Flash muttered as Shade huffed.

"It wasn't my plan." Shade said as they both glared at Shawn.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Shawn said as the two rolled their eyes. Cat was resting on the wall outside with a cup in her hand and staring out into space. Zeke had left her to help Mason control Nicky.

"Well, hello. Fancy meeting you here." Garrett said as he leaned against the wall next to her. Cat rolled her eyes as she turned away from him and started walking.

"Why do you even like me? You don't know me." Cat said knowing very well Garrett was following her.

"Well, then let me get to know you." Garrett said blocking her path as she stared up at him.

"You don't want to know me." She said as Garrett looked down at her sincerely.

"Yes I do." He said seriously as she looked down. She sighed before grabbing his hand and pulling him.

"Fine." She mumbled as he smiled a little to himself. Henry was waiting behind a wall giving himself a pep talk.

"Ok Henry, you can do this. She said yes to you before. You can do this." Henry said to himself as a turquoise cat approached him. She had bangs that covered her left eye and slightly over her right. Her eyes were green and she was wearing a black grommet, flutter-sleeve top with blue beads and jeans and black Chucks.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" She asked confused as Henry jumped and whipped around to look at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said apologetically.

"Oh. No, it's cool. I'm Henry." He said holding out his hand as she shook it.

"I'm Shina Star. I was looking for my friend when I saw you talking to yourself." She said casually as Henry smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…that made have come off weird. I was just giving myself a pep talk because I was about to ask out this girl I like." Henry said as Shina's ears perked up.

"Oh…and who is this girl?" She asked as a smiled appeared on her face.

"It's complicated. She's been my best friend for years and I don't know if she'll say yes." Henry said as Shina nodded.

"I understand. I like my friend, but way too shy when we do anything remotely beyond friendship. Please don't tell him." She said quickly as Henry smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise." Henry said as Shina smiled.

"Shina!" A hedgehog called out. It was a black hedgehog with eleven small quills that fell over his forehead almost like Shawn's hair. He had a blue tint under each quill and blue eyes with a scar on his right eye. He had some Ex-Gear goggles hanging around his neck and was wearing a Marc Ecko cut&sew t-shirt with Rocawear jeans and Marc Ecko shoes.

"Hi Jeff!" Shina said happily as the hedgehog approached her. She sent Henry a glance as he looked at her confused. He made an O shape with his mouth when he figured out that he was the friend. Jeff gave Henry a weird look before looking at Shina.

"Who's this?" He asked as Shina turned towards Henry.

"My new friend, Henry. Henry, this is my friend Jeff Daniels." Shina said introducing the hedgehog next to her.

"Nice to meet you." Henry said as Shade came by and grabbed him.

"No more distractions! You're asking her out!" He exclaimed as Henry gave a pleading look to Shina who shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you understood!!" He yelled as Shina waved bye to him. Shade pushed Henry into the kitchen in front of Cherry.

"Hey Henry!" Cherry said as Henry stiffened.

"Cherry I-"He froze as Cherry looked at him confused. "-to go to the bathroom." He said walking away leaving a very confused Cherry.

"You're pathetic." Shade said as Henry sighed.

"You don't know how hard it is! We've been friends for six years! I can mess that up with one question." Henry said as Shade shook his head.

"You leave me no choice." Shade said as he turned into the kitchen. Henry watched mortified as Shade walked over to Cherry and started talking to her. Henry sprinted his way over there and pushed Shade away.

"He's right! I like you! I like you! Please just be my girlfriend." Henry said as Cherry looked at him wide-eyed.

"You like me?" She said confused as Henry looked back at Shade who smirked.

"We were just discussing finals." Shade said with a laugh as Henry gaped at him.

"Uh…" Henry said as he turned back to Cherry. Cherry grabbed his face and smashed her lips on it.

"Yes. I'll love to be your girlfriend." Cherry said as Henry had a dazed smile on his face.

"My parents abandoned me and I have no family." Cat said as Garrett placed his hand on hers. "No one is really there for me." She said sadly as she looked down.

"What about your boyfriend?" Garrett asked as Cat looked up at him.

"He's just…there. I know he cares for me somewhat and I do too, but it's just a relationship. It's not much to me." She said staring down at their hands.

"Cat!" Zeke yelled as he busted into the bedroom they were sitting in. Cat retracted her hand quickly as Zeke glared at Garrett. "Who the hell are you?" Zeke asked as Garrett got off the floor.

"Garrett Burnet. Nice to meet you." Garrett smiled as he shook Zeke's hand. Zeke ripped his hand away as he glared at Garrett. He picked Cat up off the floor and walked back to the door.

"Stay away from my girl Burnet." Zeke growled as he walked out of the room with Cat who looked at Garrett sadly. Chrissy was dancing with Stephan outside to Ester Dean's _"Drop it Low" _when she spotted Bolt making his way to the dance floor. She grabbed Stephan by his shoulders and spun him around so he was blocking her from Bolt's view. Shade came outside to see the situation and went into full blown cover mode. He ran over to Bolt and Katie and put his arms around them.

"Hey guys! How about we go inside. It's getting a little chilly out there." Shade said as Bolt and Katie looked at him confused. Chrissy sighed in relief as she returned her focus on Stephan. When Shade, Bolt, and Katie all arrived inside Shade took a deep breath. "Ah…isn't that better. Well bye!" He said as they both watched Shade leave. Shade walked into the living room to see his sisters arguing over something. He sat next to Andrew who was watching the whole thing.

"What's going on?" Shade asked as Andrew sighed.

"They're debating whether to have Thanksgiving back home or here." Andrew said as Shade listened in.

"We're not even going to stay that long!" Ebony argued as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"So! It would be easier if they just come here." Serenity said as Shade sighed.

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" Shade yelled as he stood between them. "We should just have Thanksgiving there because then we can have Christmas and New Years here." Shade said as Ebony and Serenity agreed.

"That's them." Zeke said as he stood behind Cat. "Mason looked them up and that's who they are." Zeke said as Cat clenched her fists together. She charged over to Serenity and punched her across the fist. Everybody started to leave the room as Ebony and Shade gasped.

"What the hell!?" Serenity yelled as Cat punched her in the stomach. Ebony punched Cat in the side of the head as Cat growled at her. Cat kicked her across her face as Ebony stumbled back. Andrew went off to gather everybody as Serenity punched Cat in the face. Cat blasted her back with water as Serenity sputtered.

"Chaos Spiral!" Shade yelled as he whirled into a tornado with purple energy swirling around him. Cat jumped up and kicked Shade out of his tornado and slamming into the wall. Ebony whipped out her twin hammers and smashed Cat outside through the windows. Everybody screamed as they all started to run away. All three siblings chaos controlled outside as Cat stood back up. She clenched her fists as fire swarmed them. She shot blasts out to each of them as they all dodged it. Ebony tackled her before Cat punched her. She kicked Ebony off and into the porch as Serenity charged at Cat.

"Stay away from my sister bitch!" Serenity yelled punching Cat. Cat spat out some blood as she laughed humorlessly. Everybody was outside to watch the scene as Cat stood up and glared at Cat.

"What? Didn't Mommy and Daddy tell you, you have an older sister?" Cat growled as everybody gasped. Serenity, Ebony, and Shade all froze as they stared at Cat. Cat had tears start building up as she stared at her siblings. She wiped them away furiously as she stood up straight.

"Chaos control." She said softly disappearing in a flash of red.

_(A/N): Ohhhh shocking. _


	14. Family Dish

_(A/N): Happy Thanksgiving! By the way, there's a three-way tie with the pole. So, someone, who hasn't voted, either vote for "Gang War", "Second Chance", or "Gentlemen Escorts". _

Everybody was still a little shaken up from the party when they started heading home. Serenity, Ebony, and Shade were numb of all type of feelings. Not all of them went to California though. Wilmer and Bianca went off to Bianca's house to see the fam. Sean went to Bijou's home of Seattle to visit her family (he's scared shitless). Kim went back to her home of San Francisco with Mason on her arm much to Donovan's dislike. Shina and Jeff didn't feel like they were that close to the group yet to go to their home and Stephan had to go with his family for Thanksgiving. Everybody showed up at Shadow's and Amy's house where all the parents were.

"There you guys are!" Pamilyn exclaimed as everybody walked through the door. Her smile fell when she noticed the sad looks. "Am I missing something?" Pamilyn asked as Brice walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Holy mother of fuck! You got to be kidding!" Pamilyn said as she looked at the three siblings. They all shook their heads as her mouth dropped.

"What's going on?" Kendan asked as Pamilyn grabbed him and whispered in his ear. "Are you guys alright?" Kendan asked as Serenity, Shade, and Ebony shrugged their shoulders.

"There's our children!" Todd exclaimed as everybody quickly put on a happy face. "And people we don't know." Todd said as he looked at Black, Alex, Donovan, Emma, Goldeye, Garrett, Cherry, and Henry.

"That's my Dad." AJ said as Black laughed a bit.

"I should have known." Black said as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Parents, meet Alex, Black, Cherry, Donovan, Emma, Garrett, Goldeye, and Henry. Guys, meet our parents." Bolt said as the parents went to greet the new friends.

"Introductions are done! Let's eat!" Sonic said as Roddy slapped his forehead.

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow, Dad." Roddy said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think we let you guys come home without anything to eat, did you?" Sonic said as everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"Mom…you can let me go now." Flash said through Midnight's death grip.

"You're not leaving my arms." She said firmly as Lorgo and Ivy laughed.

"Shadow…I think something is wrong with the kids." Amy whispered to Shadow as he frowned.

"I do too. Those smiles seem…forced." Shadow said under his breath as Amy held onto his arm.

"We should talk to them when everybody leaves." Amy said as Shadow nodded. "Kids? Aren't you coming?" Amy asked as they all looked up and nodded.

"Are you alright Shade?" Shadow asked as Amy slapped her forehead.

"Why?" Shade mumbled as Shadow looked at him confused. Everybody was in the living room hanging out as Shadow's family stayed in the kitchen.

"Why what?" Shadow asked confused as Ebony clenched her fists.

"Why didn't you tell us that we have an older sister?!" Ebony exclaimed as Shadow and Amy looked at her confused.

"We thought you guys would have figured out Serenity is your sister with all the love we give her." Amy said as Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Mom, we know about Cat." Serenity said as Amy gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes as she covered her mouth. She started sobbing into her hands as she looked at her three children. Shadow held her closely as Amy sobbed into his chest shaking her head back and forth.

"S-She's alive. She-he's alive." She sobbed as Ebony, Serenity, and Shade looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean 'she's alive'?" Shade asked confused as Amy sniffled taking a breath as she tried to stop her crying.

"Kids…A year before Serenity we had Cat…" Shadow said as he started to tell the story.

_**Flashback Twenty-Two Years Ago…**_

"_Who loves you? Who loves you?" Amy cooed as she looked at the small pink hedgehog on her lap. She had short black quills with red streaks like her father and her eyes were a mixture of both her parents. _

"_How did this even happen? We were supposed to have the first kid!" Jerry exclaimed as Shadow began to explain, but Jerry raised his hand up to cut him off. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it." Jerry said as Shadow crossed his arms. _

"_Well sorry…that Amy has faster pregnancies than normal." Shadow said as Jerry glared at him. _

"_Three months." Jerry said in disbelief as Shadow rolled his eyes. _

"_Remember he's the Ultimate Life Form." Sonic said resting his arm on Shadow's shoulder. _

"_Stupid Ultimate Life Form." Jerry muttered as Alchemy rolled her eyes. _

"_Quit being jealous Jericho." Alchemy said rubbing her hands over her very pregnant belly. _

"_Can we just stop with all the baby talk and go to work?" Spark complained as Static smirked. _

"_Someone doesn't like kids." Static said as Spark glared at him. _

"_It's family day at G.U.N. Let's get it over with." Spark said as the guys laughed._

"_C'mon on Kitty Kat." Amy said as she lifted Cat up and grabbed her baby bag. Everybody headed over to G.U.N headquarters where they saw all the families and spouses talking. It was a pretty chill day because they haven't been called on a mission. _

"_Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!" Shadow said as he bounced Cat in his lap. Cat laughed as Shadow smiled down at her. "Look what Daddy got for you." Shadow said as he held a gold bracelet with a small charm at the end of it. It was a gold rose with a very small piece of Shadow's emerald in the middle. Shadow clasped the bracelet on her wrist as Cat squealed. _

"_Ugh…" Spark groaned as Shadow glared at him. _

"_Look who's here! It's Uncle Sonic!" Sonic said as he came into the shared office of Spark and Shadow. _

"_What made me agree to have you as Godfather?" Shadow asked as Sonic picked up Cat in his arms. _

"_Don't hate Shads." Sonic said as Shadow sighed. _

"_I'm surrounded by idiots." Shadow muttered as Amy laughed. _

"_I resent that!" Todd exclaimed as Shadow rolled his eyes. Suddenly there was an explosion heard from the western wing as Sonic covered Cat with his body. _

"_Code red! Code red! All special agents required! All special agents required!" A man's voice yelled through the intercom as Shadow took Cat out of Sonic's hands and handed him to Amy. Spark, Sonic, and Shadow all took off to the scene of the crime. _

"_MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled as all the agents growled at him. "It's so nice to see all you of you here today." Eggman said from his giant Robo-Walker. _

"_Can we just stop his speech early and kick his ass?" Reese said impatiently as everybody nodded. Everybody started attacking as Eggman fought them off. Amy stood with the others as she held Cat close to her. A sparkle from Cat's bracelet caught Eggman's eye and he smirked. _

"_Look's like we have a new edition to the Hedgehog family." Eggman said as Shadow's eyes widened. Amy looked up at Eggman in shock before taking off in the opposite direction holding Cat tightly. "You can't escape me Ms. Rose." Eggman said as Amy continued to run. _

"_Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as he transported on Eggman's walker. He kicked the side of Eggman's head. Eggman sneered at him before slamming his fist on a button. His walker broke free into his carrier as Shadow lost his balance. Eggman knocked him off as he continued to pursue Amy. He enabled his claw and grabbed Amy off the ground. _

"_No!" Amy screamed as Eggman enabled another claw and detached Cat from Amy's arm. Cat started to cry as Shadow growled. Shadow charged towards the claw, but Shadow threw Amy at him knocking them both to the ground. _

"_See you later Shadow!" Eggman laughed as he flew away. _

"_CATHERINE!" Shadow yelled as Amy cried into her hands. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"We searched days and nights for her, but still got no trace. We found Eggman, but he said he already gave Cat up. After a year, your Mother became pregnant with Serenity and we just gave up. We assumed she was dead." Shadow said as Amy held his hand. All the children stood motionless as they looked at their parents.

"She's alive and she doesn't seem like she wants a lot to do with us." Ebony said as they both looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked concerned.

"She attacked all of us before telling us she was our sister." Shade said as Amy started to cry again. "I doubt she wants to be apart of this family." Shade said as Amy sniffled quickly composing herself.

"She is apart of this family. Our daughter and your sister. We will have her back in this family." Amy said with determination in her eyes. "We're going to return to New York with you." Amy said as all the kids put all their hands up.

"NO!" They all yelled as Shadow and Amy raised their eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I think it's better if we try to get her to understand first before we bring you guys around. I think we'll overwhelm her if you guys show up." Serenity said as Amy sighed.

"I just want our daughter back." Amy said tearing up a bit as Shade hugged her tightly.

"I'll make sure it happens, Mom." Shade promised as Amy smiled softly at her son.

"Do you realize you like one of the enemies?" Donovan said to Garrett as Garrett rolled his eyes.

"She's good. Trust me. She's just been through some rough patches. And what about you!? The girl you like is dating the leader." Garrett said as Donovan frowned.

"I don't like her." He grumbled as Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Sure, and I'm a fictional character." Garrett said as Renegade whistled casually while he passed by them.

"It's not like I can do anything about it." Donovan sighed as he looked down sadly. Garrett put his arm around his shoulders as he looked at him.

"She's not married to the dude. You can do anything you want to have her." Garrett said before patting him on the back and walking over to Luca. Thanksgiving day had everybody in a better mood as they arrived at the Solaris' mansion.

"Oh shit! You're loaded." Henry said as he walked into their house.

"Yep." Bolt said as Henry rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to give humility for your Christmas present." Henry said as Bolt put his hands up.

"What? I'm plenty humble." Bolt said as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Can one of you guys go to the store and get some apple cider?" Jillian asked as she mashed the potatoes.

"I'll go." Lazarus said grabbing his keys.

"I'll come with." Black said as they put their jackets on and left. They drove over to the store as they looked down the aisles for apple cider. "Oo! Can I get a giant kiss!?" Black asked excitedly as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"No, you're going to get fat anyways with all the Thanksgiving food anyways." Lazarus said as Black crossed his arms and pouted.

"Party pooper." He mumbled as Lazarus laughed. Lazarus froze when he saw another panther at the end of the aisle. He was black like Lazarus, but had a nick in his ear. He had bright blue eyes and was tall. He looked at Lazarus with a half-smile. Lazarus quickly turned around and started walking away. "Who was that?" Black asked as he caught up with him.

"No one." Lazarus mumbled as Black rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me." Black said as Lazarus closed his eyes and sighed.

"That's my Dad." Lazarus said as Black looked at him in shock, then behind them, then back at him.

"No way." Black said as Lazarus frowned.

"Let's just get the stupid cider and leave." Lazarus said as he started to walk faster.

"Lazarus." His Dad called out as Lazarus froze and stiffened. Black awkwardly looked at his Dad and Lazarus. Lazarus turned around to face his Dad as his Dad smiled a bit. "How are you, son?" He asked as Lazarus frowned.

"Nice to see you care enough to ask me eighteen years later, Jonah." Lazarus said as Black snuck away to get the cider.

"Lazarus, please listen." Jonah, his Father, said as Lazarus shook his head.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Yours or Mom's." He said as Jonah sighed watching his son walk away.

"Your Mother died a year ago." He said as Lazarus whipped his around.

"What?" He asked looking at him in disbelief.

"She died a year ago from breast cancer." Jonah said seriously as Lazarus clenched his fists.

"Did you just come to tell me this?" Lazarus exclaimed as his Father sighed.

"I want to be there for you, son. I want to make up for the lost times." Jonah said as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"You left me when I was two and now you decided to come back?" Lazarus said as Black came back, but quickly turned back around.

"I was fifteen! I wasn't ready for a child! If I was there to take care of you, you wouldn't have made it to where you are now." Jonah said as Lazarus scowled.

"I know a girl who had her child at fifteen and he's one of the smartest kids I know. I don't want to hear your excuses." Lazarus said as he shook his head and walked away. Lazarus stopped in his tracks when his Father quickly appeared in front of him.

"I came to get my son back and I'm not leaving until I do." Jonah said as Lazarus stared at him down.

"Just give him a chance." Black said as Lazarus whipped his head and glared at him. "You haven't seen the man since you were two. He was a teenager then and he's like thirty-three now. He's obviously matured." Black said as Lazarus looked back at his Dad.

"I really want to be there for you. I want to make you a better fighter." He said as Lazarus scoffed.

"Oh please old man. I can take you down in ten seconds flat." Lazarus said as Jonah smirked.

"Let's make a bet. If you can beat me in the ten seconds you say I'll stay out of your life for good, but if you fail I get to make it up to you." Jonah said as Lazarus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go." Lazarus said as he walked out of the store. Black quickly paid for the cider and ran outside with them. Lazarus stood across from Jonah as he got into a fighting stance.

"Go!" Black said as Lazarus charged him with great speed. Jonah stepped to the side as Lazarus's widened. He grabbed Lazarus by his shirt and spun him around pinning him to the ground.

"Now, I think that was seven seconds for me." His Father said as Lazarus groaned. "I may be your old man, but I'm not that old." Jonah said as Lazarus laughed a bit.

"Fine, you proved your point, but I'm warning you now. When you become my Father again you're going to have to face some people." Lazarus warned as Black gasped in horror.

"No! You can't do that to him! He's new!" Black said in a panic as Lazarus raised his eyebrow at his father.

"If really wants to be my Father has to prove it." Lazarus said as Jonah nodded. They all got into Lazarus's car before driving back to the mansion.

"You live in a mansion?" Jonah said in disbelief as Lazarus nodded.

"Oh no…I don't live here." Lazarus said as they all entered through the garage door. Jonah's eyes widened at the sight of all the people as Lazarus walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you guys." Jillian said as she grabbed the bag from Black and placed the bottles in the fridge.

"Who's this?" Static asked as he looked at Jonah. Lazarus took a deep breath as he motioned to Jonah.

"This is my…Dad." Lazarus said as everything became dead silent. Everybody looked at him then Lazarus in shock. Todd stepped in front of Jonah looking at him up and down. He put his arm around him smiling brightly.

"Welcome to the parents' club! We're in charge of embarrassing them all." Todd said as the parents all gathered around him.

"You're leaving him with them?" Tsunami said to Lazarus as Lazarus shrugged his shoulders.

"I warned him." Lazarus said as Black laughed.

"Is this secret family coming out day or something?" Emma said as Goldeye shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you going to meet her parents after this?" Alana asked as Goldeye sighed.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled as Emma held his hand.

"Wait, didn't you meet them when you guys came back earlier?" Hydro asked confused as Emma looked at him.

"He stayed at a hotel. I didn't think it was the best time to tell my Mom I have a boyfriend." She said as Goldeye rubbed her hand. Alana could here Renegade grumble behind her before she sent him a hard look which he sighed and rolled his eyes at.

"Is your brother going to be there?" Goldeye asked her quietly as she bit her lip and nodded. "I can take him." He said as Emma nudged him.

"I don't want you guys beating each other up." She said as he rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. Everybody was starting to seat themselves at the table as Static approached Lazarus.

"You know I think he really has the best intentions with this whole thing." Static said as Lazarus looked at Jonah who was talking animatedly with Reese. "He really wants to be there for you." Static said as Lazarus started to make his way towards Tsunami.

"I'm still waiting to be proved." Lazarus said as Static nodded. Everybody laughed and shared stories around the table. The parents got to know their children new friends better as everybody got to know Jonah. Emma sighed as she saw it was time to go to her Mom's home.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." Goldeye said sensing her uneasiness.

"You obviously don't know my Mom." Emma muttered as they got on his motorcycle.

"Dead man leaving." Renegade said as Julian looked at him confused.

"Is her Mom really that bad?" Julian asked as Renegade sighed.

"She has super high standards. If he meets them I'll be impressed." Renegade said as Julian sighed.

"I feel his pain. Izzy's Dad isn't an easy man to impress." Julian said as he and Reneged turned around. "Mr. Sanders! How are you?" Julian said as he walked over to Izzy's Dad. Renegade laughed as he shook his head before walking over to Alana. Emma's heart started to pound against her chest as she stood outside her house.

"It's been twenty minutes. I think it's safe to go in." Goldeye said as Emma took a deep breath.

"Ok…let's go." She said as she opened the door and walked in. "Mom?" Emma asked as a dark brown hedgehog appeared. He was tall and had some muscles to him. He had green-gray eyes and was staring at Goldeye. "Oh…hey David." Emma said nervously as David walked over to Goldeye.

"His name is Goldeye and he has gold eyes. Is this some kind of joke?" David asked as Emma slapped her forehead.

"David! Cut it out." Emma said looking at her older brother.

"Did you sleep with her? Huh? Have you fucked her?" David asked him as Emma looked at him mortified.

"Nope. We haven't even kissed." Goldeye said as he looked right into the eyes of David Black.

"I know that's some bullshit. My sister gives shit up pretty easily." David said as Emma gaped up at him.

"David! She's not some whore! She's our sister." A light brown hedgehog said. She was lighter than Emma and she had her quills pulled back into a bun. She had purple-gray eyes that were glaring at David.

"Melissa! C'mon do you not remember Darren?" David asked as Emma hid her face in her hands from the embarrassment.

"She just made-out with him, David and then he cheated on her. How is she a 'whore'?" Melissa argued as David glared back her.

"A word of advice. Don't argue with a lawyer." Goldeye said as David raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! That's right! You're studying law. How is that going?" Melissa asked interested as David grumbled. Emma slapped her brother on the arm hard as she glared at him.

"Can't you just be normal for once David!?" Emma hissed as her brother shrugged her shoulders.

"Jeez! He handled it fine. So, stop complaining!" David said as Emma glared at him. Goldeye was still discussing his studies with Melissa when a brown hedgehog appeared. She was short and her quills ended at her shoulders. She had green eyes and a small smile on her face. Emma stiffened as she approached Goldeye.

"You must be Goldeye. I heard many wonderful things about you." She said as Emma watched her Mom and Goldeye interact.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Black." Goldeye said as she smiled sadly. Goldeye winced a bit as he thought about calling her by her maiden name instead her late husband's name.

"Why don't you come and have something to drink? Emma, why didn't you do that in the first place?" Mrs. Black said as Emma frowned. Goldeye could feel a faint burn on his wrist as he whipped his head towards Emma. She smiled forcefully as she followed behind her brother towards the dining room. "So, what year are you in college?" Emma's Mother asked as they all sat around the table.

"I'm actually in my third year. A junior." Goldeye said as he kept glancing at Emma.

"So, you're a year older than Emma?" David questioned before hissing in pain and glaring at Emma who smirked.

"Uh, yes. She ran into me sometime ago." Goldeye said as Emma smiled a bit.

"Literally." Emma said as Melissa laughed a bit.

"I thought the New York fashion scene would at least give you some grace." Melissa said as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Have you met her cousin? Renegade?" Mrs. Black asked as Emma bit her lip.

"Yeah, he's a…great guy." Goldeye said gripping his cup a little tighter as he forced a small smile. Emma smiled at him softly as he slyly winked at her. Back at the mansion everybody was spread out doing their own thing.

"I know I miss you too. I'll see you when I come back. Bye." Chrissy said as she hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Bolt asked as Chrissy jumped a bit before whipping around.

"What?" She asked panicked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" Bolt asked again as he looked at her confused.

"Uh…my friend…uh Natalya!" Chrissy said as Bolt gave her a confused look.

"Ok then…my Mom made some cinnamon doughnut holes. I thought you want some before Flash eats them all." Bolt said as Chrissy smiled faintly at him.

"Thanks." Chrissy said as she walked back to the kitchen with Bolt following her.

"Mom! Mom! Please let go!" Flash yelled as he tried to remove himself out of his Mother's grip. It was Sunday and the day everybody was leaving.

"No!" Midnight sobbed as Hydro and Tsunami pulled Flash out of her grip.

"Good God Midnight! Get a grip." Winter said as Midnight glared at her.

"Easy for you to say. You still have a child at home." Midnight said pointing at Matty.

"Child?" Matt said offended as Bolt laughed.

"So…um…I guess I'll see you for Christmas?" Lazarus said awkwardly as he stood in front of Jonah.

"You'll definitely see me for Christmas." His Dad said putting his hand on his shoulder. Lazarus smiled before Jonah wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Listen, about Tsunami. Here's a tip. Instead of holding hands you should hold pinkies. Very intimate. She'll appreciate it." Jonah said as Lazarus scoffed and laughed.

"Sure…I bet you were a real player." Lazarus as Jonah pointed his finger at him.

"Hey, I landed your Mother." He said as Lazarus shook his head and laughed. "I'll see you soon, son." Jonah said as Lazarus smiled softly.

"I'll see you…Dad." Lazarus said as Jonah's eyes widened a bit before he smiled back at his son.

"We'll bring you back your daughter." Ebony said as she, Serenity, and Shade stood in front of their parents.

"Bring us back your sister." Shadow said as they all nodded and hugged each other.

"So, what you're saying is that if I add a timing mechanism on the balloon I can make them explode them at any given time." Black said as Todd nodded.

"The trick is trying to get it to float." Todd said as Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Black away.

"No matter what you teach him. He won't be better than me." Alex said as Todd rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I know. Just giving him a few tips for him to keep up with my son." Todd said as Alex laughed. The parents waved the children goodbye as the all went to the terminal and then back to New York.

_(A/N): For some reason, despite all the drama, I found this chapter boring. I don't know why I just think nothing really exciting happened. Eh, oh well. _


	15. Kiss of Surprise

_(A/N): Ah, Thanksgiving is over and Christmas is coming up. _

Everybody was getting back to their classes when Lauren found out something.

"YOU GUYS HAVEN'T KISSED!?!?!" She yelled as Emma hid behind Alana. "You've guys been together since October and it's now December and you guys haven't even kissed?!" Lauren exclaimed as Emma looked down shyly.

"Well…it's different for us." Emma said chancing a look at Lauren who was looking at her in disbelief.

"So…you guys should have done it by now. Have you at least said, 'I love you' to each other?" Lauren asked as Emma bit her lip.

"No…" She said looking down as Alana looked at her shocked.

"Seriously? I would have thought you guys say it as soon as Renegade gave you the green light." Alana said as Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just…I don't have the best track record with guys. It's just hard for me to ease into a serious relationship." Emma said as Lauren rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go to class." Emma said picking up her bag and walking up. Suddenly Sean jumped out of the tree and into the seat Emma was in.

"So, you guys heard about the whole no kissing thing." Sean said as both girls nodded. "What are we going to do?" Sean asked as Lauren smirked.

"Don't worry your pretty head. I have a plan and back up plans from B to Z." Lauren said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Don't question her methods." Alana said as Sean put his hands up innocently.

"I hate my life." Shawn said as he slammed his head on the table he, Henry, and Shade were sitting at.

"Why is he crying?" Shina asked as Shawn looked up and glared at her.

"Is this about the whole dramatic Chrissy-Bolt thing?" Jeff asked as Shawn nodded. "Well, I'm out." Jeff said as Henry got up.

"I'm with you on that." Henry said as Shina sat in his seat.

"I'm not. I want to hear." She said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"They're officially dating." Shawn grumbled as Shina gasped.

"No!" She said as Shade nodded his head. "Does Bolt know?" She asked as Shade shook his head. "He has to know!" Shina exclaimed as they both looked at her confused.

"Why the hell would he need to know?" Shade asked as Shina rolled her eyes.

"If he finds out later it'll just make it worse. If he finds out now he'll be mad, don't get me wrong, but he'll have time to cope with it." Shina said as Shawn and Shade looked at each other.

"I'm not telling him." They both said at the same time before growling.

"I can tell him!" Shina volunteered as they both whipped their heads at her.

"No!" They yelled as she looked at them confused.

"Sorry, we just don't want to be a newly made friend who isn't quite in 'the know'." Shawn said as Shina crossed her arms and pouted.

"Let's get Flash to do it." Shade said it as Shawn laughed a bit.

"I'm sure he'll run away." Shawn said as Shade sighed. Henry and Jeff were walking when Wilmer saw them.

"Hey guys." He said as Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you covered in oil?" Jeff asked as Wilmer looked at himself.

"Sorry, I just came from my auto mechanics class." Wilmer said in his drawl as Jeff crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you're a Mechanics major." Jeff said as Wilmer smiled proudly.

"Yes sir." He said as Henry sensed some competition.

"I happen to be one too." Jeff said as Wilmer's smile dropped and was replaced by a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so, partner?" Wilmer asked as Jeff crossed his arms. Henry sighed as he shook his head.

"Very true. Since your first year and all you might want to take some tips from me." Jeff said as Wilmer crossed his arms.

"You seriously think you know more about cars than me?" Wilmer accused as Jeff stared down at him.

"I don't think it. I know it." He said as Henry stepped between them.

"Ok…that's enough of that. How about we all go get a bite to eat?" Henry said as Wilmer and Jeff stepped around Henry.

"Whoever could put a dismantled car back together the fastest is the winner." Jeff said as Wilmer glared at him.

"You're on." Wilmer said as they reached to shake hands.

"Oh, no you ain't. You promised me a nice lunch and I best be getting it." Bianca said as she pulled Wilmer away.

"Mamaz! C'mon! Just once! He has the stupid smug look on his ole' face." Wilmer complained as Jeff smirked. Jeff looked down at his watch and back at Henry.

"I got sometime for lunch. I just have to pick up Shina after her guitar practice." He said as Henry froze and whipped around.

"She plays guitar?" He asked as Jeff nodded slowly. "Can she sing?" He asked as Jeff started to laugh.

"Oh…no. She's musical and all, but she makes ears bleed." Jeff said as Henry pursed his lips.

"You think she be interested in joining mine and Cherry's band?" He asked as Jeff twisted his mouth to one side.

"Yeah. She's been wanting to perform lately." Jeff said as Henry cheered.

"Yes! All we need is a lead singer." Henry said as Jeff smirked.

"Oh…I know someone." Jeff said as Henry looked at him confused. Garrett was at Julian's and Izzy's apartment with Emma.

"Why are you here again? No offense." Garrett said as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm just hiding out here. I told Lauren that I haven't kissed Goldeye so she's probably full on mission mode." Emma said as Garrett looked at her in shock.

"You guys haven't kissed? Oh fuuu…" He trailed off as Luca started sticking his hand out. "Functionally illiterate!" He said quickly as Luca pouted and glared at him. "Why?" Garrett asked as Emma sighed.

"It's just different for us. I can't really explain." She said as Julian walked out of his room.

"When did she come here?" He asked as he looked at Emma.

"About the same time you let out that huge fart in your sleep and yes, we heard it from here." Garrett said as Emma laughed.

"He's right Dad." Luca said as Julian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how she can sleep through that." Emma said as Julian pointed his finger at her.

"Aye, you're new with me. Even though you're one of my best friend's cousins and my friend too that shit won't fly so early." Julian said as Luca stuck out his hand. Julian sighed as he slapped a dollar in Luca's hand. Emma just laughed as Julian tossed a muffin at Garrett.

"Eh, I hate blueberry muffins." Luca said as he prepared his backpack for school. "I know you and Dad eat because of that stupid 'Muffin Man' joke." Luca said as Garrett pointed a finger at him.

"Hey! You don't diss the 'Muffin Man'." Garrett said as Izzy rolled her eyes entering the room.

"The joke is four years old Garrett. Give it a rest." She said as she took Luca to school.

"It's still funny!" Julian yelled out the door before she closed it.

"I knew I should have gone to Roddy's apartment." Emma muttered to herself as Garrett and Julian glared at her.

"No." Sean said as he walked away from Henry.

"Please! I'm begging you. We need a lead singer! You can do it!" Henry said as he stepped in front of Sean and Andrew.

"No!" Sean said as he walked around him.

"C'mon! We'll pay you!" Henry said as he got on his knees.

"No!" Sean yelled as Henry crawled towards him.

"Man, I wouldn't blame you. You're going against my band. That's just asking for embarrassment right there." Andrew said as Sean whipped his head towards him.

"What?" Sean asked as Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"All I'm saying is that I wouldn't want to join a band knowing you're going to fail." Andrew said as Sean glared at him.

"You think I can't perform?" Sean asked slowly as Andrew looked at him innocently.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying you won't perform well." He said as Sean scowled.

"Fine! I'm in." Sean said as Henry jumped up and cheered.

"Yes! Here's the address of where we rehearse. See you Friday!" Henry said as he walked away with Jeff.

"Thanks Andrew!" Jeff called out as Andrew smirked. Sean gasped as he looked at Andrew.

"You set me up!" Sean exclaimed.

"Yes, but all of it was true." Andrew said as he twirled his drumstick.

"We'll see about that." Sean said as he walked ahead of him.

"Oh yes we will." Andrew said as he followed him. Lauren and Alana were hiding in the bushes in front of the Criminology building waiting for Goldeye to get out of his class.

"I don't think this will work." Alana said as Lauren scoffed.

"Trust me. Sshh! I hear him coming." She said as Alana ducked down in the bushes. Goldeye was walking out of the building when Lauren and Alana jumped out. Goldeye quickly ducked down letting Lauren fly over him and spun around to let Alana go around him.

"You guys are going to have to do better than that." Goldeye said casually as he walked away.

"Damn it!" Lauren said as Alana picked her up.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Alana said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I still have plans!" She said as Alana sighed.

"Guys! Guess what I found out." Ginger said as she ran towards Serenity, Derek, and Julian.

"You're pregnant!" Julian yelled as Derek looked at him confused and Ginger rolled her eyes.

"No, but you know Cat, her boyfriend Zeke, and Kim's boyfriend Mason?" She said as all three nodded. "They're apart of a group called the _Avengers_." She said as Julian let a laugh.

"Is Captain America somewhere in there?" He said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. They all have these matching stones. I don't know what they're for. They could be useless, but I don't think so. Mason is the leader and Phantom, Thunder, and Shock are apart of them too. So, is this Ethan guy. I think he has some beef with Lazarus. There's another guy names Nicky, but I don't know what's wrong with him. Besides that I think this a group after all of us." Ginger said as Serenity inhaled sharply.

"They all seem to have someone to hate in our group. With Cat it's me and my siblings, Zeke its Onyx, and Ethan has issues with Lazarus. Mason could have issues Julian, but I don't think he really cares about him. He seems to be messing with Kim." Serenity said as Julian gasped.

"And that in return is messing with Donovan." Julian said as Ginger sighed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as Derek held her hand.

"I don't think we should do anything. We should wait for them to attack us. If we start it they'll have exactly what they need. We can't show them that we're angered by this." Derek said as Julian, Serenity, and Ginger nodded. "Spread the word to the others and make sure they keep it to themselves." Derek said as they all nodded and Julian and Serenity took off. Everybody eventually got word about the _Avengers_. Most were angered, but everybody agreed to keep it on the down low.

"Dude! Do you know that you're cousin hasn't kissed her boyfriend?" Garrett said as he stood at the counter at Starbucks.

"Good." Renegade said as Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even bother?" Garrett said as Renegade rolled his eyes. "It's been like how long since they got together?" Garrett asked as Renegade wiped down the counter.

"Too long." Renegade said as Garrett sighed annoyed. He looked over to Conner who pursed his lips.

"About three months." Conner said as Garrett looked back at Renegade.

"Exactly and you kissed Alana like what?" Garrett asked as Renegade scowled at him. Garrett turned over to Conner who laughed.

"Two seconds after their cheesy confessions." Conner said as Renegade glared at him.

"It wasn't cheesy." Renegade said as Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah ok." He said sarcastically as he put his hands together and under his chin. "'I broke your promise. I broke the promise too.'" Conner said imitating Alana's and Renegade's voices. Renegade threw his dish rag at him as Conner laughed.

"Shut up." Renegade said as Garrett laughed. Cat suddenly walked in as Conner glared at her. He jumped over the counter as Renegade simply turned away. Garrett shook his head at his friends' behavior before walking over to Cat.

"I wouldn't take you as the Starbucks type." Garrett said as Cat looked up at him.

"Wow, still talking to me? Even if all your friends hate me?" Cat said as Garrett sat across from her.

"I doubt your friends like me very much." He said as Cat frowned. "Especially young Ezekiel." He said as Cat smiled a bit. "Woo! It got warmer in here because I just think I saw a smile." He said as Cat rolled her eyes and frowned again. "Back to freezing." Garrett said as Cat bit her lip stopping her from smiling.

"It's different for you." She said as Garrett raised his eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked as she turned back to him.

"Your friends actually like and care for you. Hell, they're not even friends. They're family." She said sadly as she looked down and crossed her arms. Garrett uncrossed her arms and held her hand.

"You can be apart of that family." He said as they looked into each others' eyes.

"And you say I'm cheesy." Renegade said as Conner rolled his eyes and continued watching.

"Burnet." Zeke growled as Cat automatically pulled her hand away from his.

"Zekey! How's it going?" Garrett asked as Zeke growled at him. He grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her out of the shop.

"How can you like her?" Conner asked in disbelief as Garrett turned to face him.

"The same way you like Serenity." He said before walking out of the shop.

"Ok, you know the plan?" Lauren asked as Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Sean said as Lauren pushed him onto the path. He walked over to Goldeye who was walking towards his class.

"Hey-"Goldeye cut off Sean not even making eye contact with him.

"Tell Lauren I'm not going to fall for it." Goldeye said as Sean stopped walking.

"He's good." Alana said as Lauren glared at his retreating form.

"But I'm better." She said as Alana sighed.

"Are they here?" Emma asked as Shade shook his head. "Good." She said as she walked into Chrissy's apartment.

"Hey Emma." Chrissy said as Emma sat on the couch next to Chrissy. Shade sat in the recliner as Flash sat in the arm chair.

"Still hiding from them?" Flash asked as Emma nodded. "Their apartment is not the best place." Flash said as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Goldeye texted me saying they were after him so I think I'm fine for now." She said as she felt something on her shoulder. She looked to see Chrissy sleeping on it.

"She's been studying all night for a test." Shade said as Emma placed a hand on her head. It started to glow as Chrissy started to wake up.

"Whoa…I feel so reenergized." Chrissy said stretching her limbs.

"I give life to people. It's what I do." Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm so ready for that test!" Chrissy said as she got up and started packing up her stuff.

"And Shitty Stephan?" Shade said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Shade." She said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"You said it won't turn into anything serious." Shade said as Chrissy pulled her bag onto her shoulders.

"And it hasn't. We've just…moved a little forward." She said as Flash rolled her eyes.

"He's stupid. Why do you even like him?" Flash asked as Emma stayed clear out of the conversation.

"You don't know him, Flash. He's nice to all of you." She said as Shade leaned back in his seat.

"Except Bolt and shouldn't count for something?" Shade asked as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"He's nice to Bolt. You guys are overreacting." She said as she left her apartment.

"Is he really that bad?" Emma asked as Flash leaned into his chair.

"There's a reason why we call him Shitty Stephan." Flash said as Emma nodded.

"Ah ha!" Lauren yelled as Emma winced.

"Told you." Flash said as Emma glared at him.

"You're coming with us." Lauren said as Emma groaned. They dragged her out of the apartment and outside where Goldeye was tied to a chair and gagged.

"You guys got him!" Emma said as Goldeye sighed.

"It wasn't easy, but we managed." Sean said as Goldeye glared at him. Alana carefully took the gag out as he scowled at Lauren.

"This isn't very fair to us." Goldeye said as Lauren crossed her arms.

"Yes it is. You guys are purposely avoiding this. It has to be done." Lauren said as Goldeye sighed.

"Don't give in." Emma said as Goldeye looked back up at her.

"Don't make me use my powers Emma." Alana said as Emma sighed.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll do it." Emma said as Sean untied Goldeye. "Can you guys at least give us a little privacy?" Emma asked as they all walked into the apartment building and looked out of Lauren's window. "I guess we can't keep putting this off." Emma said awkwardly as Goldeye put his hands in his pockets.

"Yup." He said as he rocked back on his heels. Emma was blushing as Goldeye sighed. "Ok, I'm tired of the awkwardness." He said as he held her face gently and softly placed his lips on hers. Their symbols glowed brightly igniting sparks (literally) that spun around their heads. Emma placed her arms around his neck as Sean, Lauren, and Alana cheered silently. They both pulled away with amazed looks before smiling and resting their foreheads on each others.

"Yay!" Lauren said as Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. Bolt was walking back to his motorcycle after his final class for the day. He was putting his book in his backpack when he froze in his steps. A few yards away from him was Chrissy. Chrissy and Stephan. Chrissy and Stephan kissing. He gaped at the sight as he blinked repeatedly thinking it would go away. He watched as Stephan left and Chrissy started walking. She froze when she saw Bolt.

"Bolt…" She said shocked as Bolt walked over to her.

"What was…that?" He said as he looked down at Chrissy.

"Bolt, let me explain-"Bolt cut Chrissy off.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Bolt yelled as Chrissy looked down guilty.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She said truthfully as he rolled his eyes.

"How do you think I feel now after I saw that?" He asked as Chrissy began to say something. "You're with him? Was everybody aware of this besides me? Was I not important enough to know?" Bolt asked as Chrissy looked at him.

"Bolt. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you eventually, but-"Bolt cut her off again as he started to pace.

"I don't want the excuses. Were you going to wait until you got married to each other and had children? 'Oh Bolt. I know it's been a while, but now I'm Mrs. Crappy Crowee and I have three children. Sorry for not mentioning it.'" Bolt said as Chrissy glared at him.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good, Solari! You have no right to yell at me and treat me with such disrespect! I am my own person! You and have never been my Father! You're not Tyler. You can't say shit about my life." Chrissy yelled as Bolt glared down at her.

"That I'm apparently not apart of." He said as Chrissy glared at him with tears of rage slipping out of her eyes. She knew she shouldn't say it. She knew it was fucked up, but she said it.

"No, you're not." She said before walking away and leaving Bolt in the cold as it began to snow.

_(A/N): Man…left you hanging there. Just like the New Moon ending. _


	16. OC Explantion

_(A/N): Ok, here's the long awaited OC explanation. I have everybody here in a random order. So, enjoy! _

"_I give life to people. That's what I do." _

_**-Emma Black**_

**Emma Black**: Emma is a soft brown hedgehog with wavy quills. She's mostly seen wearing her quills in a ponytail with her bangs in her face, even though she likes them back. She has amazing tri-colored eyes with purple, green, and gray swirling in them. She is very short and clumsy constantly stumbling around. She has a special symbol on her wrist that has a connection with Goldeye's. She was very shy, but with spending constant time with Renegade and Goldeye she adapted a sarcastic nature. She is a very generous and self-sacrificing person. She rather be in pain than see others in pain. She is dating Goldeye and is majoring Early Education planning to be a Kindergarten teacher. _**Created by: **_**tpcb000**

"_Watch yourself Panther." _

_**-Ethan King**_

**Ethan King**: Ethan is a tall, black tiger with white stripes along his body. He has piercing green eyes and is thinner than most tigers. He's mostly seen walking around with a basketball jersey and Nike's. He's a sly devil and smarter than you can imagine. He's the head planner for the _Avengers _and has a sarcastic mouth to him. His stone is a grayish-white and he always has it. He is very cunning and clever able to work his way out of any situation. He is very agile and knows his way around a Katana. Hydro is his main target and that could be because he's the son of the tiger that hit on Midnight during her sophomore year of Spring Break. He is majoring in Journalism, but has different plans for himself. _**Created by: **_**DemonSpark3**

"_Child?"_

_**-Matt Solari**_

**Matthew "Matt" or "Matty" Solari**: Matt, or Matty by most of the girls, is a rambunctious hedgehog. He is the youngest of the Solari family, but smarter than the average three-year old. He's a gold hedgehog with dark blue streaks across his quills which are styled in the same fashion as the rest of the men in his family. Unlike Spark and Bolt he has a bushy fox tail with a dark blue tip that go along with his baby blue eyes. Matty is an easy going hedgehog and light-hearted. Bolt is his idol and his target for jokes. He can walk on walls and ceilings and can teleport landing himself in some compromising situations. He manages to help Bolt through some _cough – _Chrissy – _cough _situations, but otherwise stays in Cali trying to flirt up Juliana. _**Created by: **_**DemonSpark3**

"_You went to her apartment? Where she lives!"_

_**-Renegade Black**_

"_That's generally what apartments are for." _

_**-Goldeye Swift**_

**Goldeye Swift**: Goldeye is a light brown dingo with dark brown and blond speckles across his fur. He has a nick on his left ear and a dark brown strip along his tail. He has gold eyes that were formally brown, but changed after a drastic experiment that gave him his amazing eyesight. Along with his heightened eyesight he's amazingly agile and has impeccable aim with his Desert Eagle pistol. He has major issues with Renegade ever since he found Emma. Even though he's been initiated into the group he doesn't hang around them. He shares a few words with Hydro and Alana, but mostly talks to Shawn (hedgehog) and Emma. He's very sarcastic and only talks when he thinks necessary. _**Created by: **_**DemonSpark3**

"_There's a reason we call him Shitty Stephan." _

_**-Flash Storm**_

**Stephan Crowee**: Stephan is a_ very_ handsome brown fox. He has sandy colored speckles across his fur and a tail with a gold tip. He has alluring blue eyes and a drop-dead gorgeous smile. He's well dressed all the times and his very intelligent like Chrissy. He's nice. Everything about him is "nice". He's dating Chrissy and is trying to gain approval from the group. He thinks he has most of it, but it's clear that Shade, Flash, Shawn, and especially Bolt hate him. He's majoring in architecture and is able the read people's past and present thoughts. Even though he doesn't show it he doesn't like Bolt and it's very clear to Bolt he doesn't. _**Created by: **__(Get this) _**DemonSpark3**

"_Now I know I'm the 'Prank Princess', but even this is just wrong."_

_**-Alex the Hedgehog**_

**Alexis "Alex" the Hedgehog**: Alexis, or Alex, is a beautiful lavender hedgehog with midnight blue eyes. Her quills are long flowing down her back and she's hot. Very hot. But she's taken by another pranker, Black. She's Razor's older sister, but has no hard feelings against Lazarus. She likes mechanical objects and is majoring in Bioengineering. She is calm and quiet, but when it comes to pranks she's all over them. She can have you covered in cottage cheese before you could even say the word. Like her brother she has chaos powers and uses blades. _**Created by: **_**Razor Da Hedgehog **

"_I rather clean the messiest room in existence than perform."_

_**-Sean the Hedgehog**_

**Sean the Hedgehog**: Sean is a red and blue hedgehog with shining gray eyes. He's a shy and mellow guy. He doesn't like confrontation, but knows how to throw a few punches. The one thing that will bring him down is: girls. One girl in particular: Bijou. He has the toughest time talking to girls, but is able to talk to Bijou since they've been going out for a while. He's best friends with Goldeye and good friends with Andrew. He's an amazing guitarist and singer, but has stage fright. Even though he's timid he's competitive like the rest of the guys. He has the power over fire, but doesn't use it often. He's majoring in Music Composition and is planning to be a recording artist. _**Created by: Sean the Hedgehog**_

"_You're name is Black?" _

_**-AJ the Hedgehog**_

"_Yes, don't ask." _

_**-Black Thunder**_

**Black Thunder**: Black is a turquoise hedgehog with spines like Sonic except with two on the sides pointing upwards. He has dark blue eyes and is one mean prankster. Nonetheless he's a nice guy and doesn't like picking on people. He pranks for good…besides when he does it for revenge or against Alex. He is very energy and spunky and rather be with friends than family. Why? Because he thinks his family is crazy. Only time will tell if that's true. He's majoring in Electro-engineering and has the power of electricity. It only makes sense. _**Created by: **_**BlackThunder15567**

"_Wow, you're really are a southern belle." _

_**-Shade the Hedgehog**_

"_No honey, I'm _the _southern belle." _

_**-Bianca Jimenez-Baker**_

**Bianca Jimenez-Baker**: Bianca is a turquoise and lavender hedgehog. She has very long quills with bangs along her forehead. She has her ears pierced and he belly button. She is a southern belle and believes in good manners. She is very outgoing and doesn't let anyone push her or her friends around. She is spunky, sassy, and spontaneous. She is able to manipulate emotions and can cause natural disasters. She is always seen with a rainbow stone that has a unique symbol in it. She's dating Wilmer, majoring in Cosmetology, and her best friends are Hailey, Ivy, and Suzy. _**Created by: **_**theRASTAproject **

"_You're welcome here, partner."_

_**-Wilmer Alicea **_

**Wilmer Alicea**: Wilmer is a silver and blue echidna-hedgehog with a tan muzzle and hedgehog ears. He has silver spines with blue dreads and gold eyes. He is always wearing a cowboy hat and cowboy boots sometimes maybe Nike's. Wilmer dedicates himself to be the first in his family to graduate college. Wilmer has plenty of pride and cockiness to himself. Despite the cockiness he's a perfect southern gentleman. He's a big people pleaser and loves to goof around. He's majoring in Auto-Mechanics and is in love with Bianca who he likes to call Bi-Bi, Baby-boo, or Mamaz. He has the ability to shape-shift into anything or anyone. _**Created by: **_**theRASTAproject**

"_You're going down. Hard." _

_**-Zeke Thomson**_

**Ezekiel "Zeke" Thomson**: Zeke is a bluish-gray jaguar with black spots. He has light green eyes with hints of gold and has leaner muscles compared to other jaguars. His _Avengers _stone is a dark green and like the others he keeps it on all the time. He's the biggest skate rival to Onyx (who doesn't want anything to do with him) and constantly challenges him to regain his crown as best skater. He also hates Garrett for flirting with his girlfriend, Cherry. He is some ways is like Onyx. He's quiet and likes to keep to himself, but he doesn't have to calm demeanor like Onyx. He has temperament issues and is very rude. He has the power over wind and is majoring in Athletics. He thrives for the glory he use to own and won't enjoy his life until he sees Onyx crumbles. _**Created by: **_**tpcb000**

"_I plan to make this party very entertaining for them and the _Avengers_." _

_**-Mason Churchill**_

**Christopher "Mason" Churchill**: Mason is a handsome black fox with white stripes along his body. He has a muscular body and chiseled features. He has hypnotic ice blue eyes and a killer smile. Yep, he's one drop-dead gorgeous guy, but he's not one to get with. He's cynical and cruel. He has no shame or sympathy for anyone. He firmly believes the life is a game and carries a pair of dice to prove his point. He has not particular revenge for anyone he just likes to toy with people. He's dating Kim which pisses Donovan the fuck off. He has no love or likeness for Kim and is only dating her to mess with Donovan and her. He's the father of Luca which makes Julian pissed. He can make predictions and manipulate potential and kinetic energy (like Gambit). He's already a college graduate and the leader of the _Avengers _and his stone is pure black like his heart. _**Created by: **_**tpcb000**

"_To follow Mason like the lost puppy he is." _

_**-Ethan King **_

**Nicholas "Nicky" Copper**: Nicky is a dark green hyena with black spots and navy-gray eyes. He's tall and scrawny with a creepy smile. His _Avengers _stone is blue and he's Mason's right-hand man (lackey). Like any other hyena he has an annoying laugh and personality. He wants revenge on Lorgo for embarrassing him in front of the school which Lorgo doesn't even remember. He's annoying, possessive, and stupid. It's shocking that he's a high school graduate. He has a screeching howl which will make ears bleed. _**Created by: **_**tpcb000**

"_Listen, I'm not the type of girl you mess around with." _

_**-Cat Rose**_

**Catherine "Cat" or "Cathy" Rose**: Cat is a pink hedgehog with black quills that have red streaks through them that end at her waist. She has bangs covering her right eye and slightly covering her left eye. Her eyes are a bright emerald color with hints of crimson. She is a very serious person only cracking jokes a few times. She is quiet and reserved, but nice if you really know her. She's a tomboy and there isn't much girly to her. She's dating Zeke, but doesn't think of it as a real relationship. She has major trust issues since she was separated from her parents. She later finds out her parents are Shadow and Amy and wants revenge on the whole family for abandoning her. She graduated college with a degree in Mathematical Engineering and has powers over fire and water along with chaos powers. She is part of the _Avengers _her stone is red. _**Created by: **_**Catherine Crazy Rose**

"_And I'm not interested." _

_**-Kim Samson**_

**Kimberly "Kim" Samson**: Kim is a beautiful tan fox with long brown hair. She has hazel eyes with hints of blue, gray, and green with a tall, slim body and legs that go on for miles. She owns the name "The Untouchable" and fulfills it fully. She is a bad-ass and doesn't give any guy the time of day except a Donovan Johnson. She has an in-your-face personality and doesn't take shit from anyone. He motorcycle is her baby and she's dating Mason. Why? Donovan sure as hell doesn't know. Donovan constantly pursues her even though he denies that he likes her to his friends. Kim stops all his advances cold and leaves with nothing, but a swish of her hips. Kim secretly likes Donovan, but is too afraid of her feelings for him. She can electrocute anyone with a touch and is majoring in Criminology to become a lawyer. _**Created by: **_**tpcb000**

"_Just watch. She'll love me by the end of the month." _

_**-Donovan Johnson**_

**Donovan Johnson**: Donovan is a gray hedgehog with stunning ice blue eyes with hints of green. He is very tall and as a lean build with his quills pulled back into a ponytail and messy bangs the fall over his eyes, but doesn't cover them. He always wears his grandfather's pilot goggles around his neck and has a bright smile. Donovan is an all around goof-ball. He was attending USC, but transferred to NYU surprising old buddy Julian. He has an eye out for Kim making all sort of advances to try to make her his. He's a player, but Julian knows his friend and knows he'll come around to the committed lifestyle. Donovan hates Mason with a passion and is counting down the days until Kim breaks up with him. Donovan has super strength and speed and is majoring Forensics to become a Forensic pilot. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

"_And I thought I was weird." _

_**-Bijou Labaro**_

**Bijou Labaro**: Bijou is a silvery-white echidna with black eyes. She has a yellow spade sign on her neck with long dreads she mostly wears down, but will sometimes wear in a ponytail. She's very random and friendly. She'll strike up conversation with just about everyone. Despite her bright personality she can be sometimes clueless. She doesn't like to be alone mostly spending her time with friends like Lilac, Ruby, and Tsunami or her boyfriend Sean. She has super strength, can levitate, and has a hypnotic gaze. She is a psychology major and a junior in college. _**Created by: **_**CrazyNutSquirrel **

"_I won't stop until I have your blood on my hands." _

_**-Phantom Storm **_

**Phantom Storm**: Phantom is a black hedgehog with blue markings. He has navy eyes with a tattoo on his forehead standing for death. Despite the differences he looks exactly like Hydro. Phantom is very serious. He never smiles or laughs. He doesn't crack jokes or make faces. He believes laughter makes you weak. He constantly criticizes his siblings for not being good enough. He was created out of the dark essence from Hydro by an unknown person and dedicates himself to killing Hydro. _**Created by: **_**The Red Thunder**

"_I'm not an angel. I'm a spirit." _

_**-Cheka Lozada**_

**Cheka Lozada**: Cheka is a white and gold hedgehog with red streaks. He is back as a ghost – or spirit as he likes to call it – with Shade. He wanted to get to know his last minute friend and is now "haunting" Shade. Shade doesn't mind and enjoys his company (when it's been planned). Cheka is there to listen to Shade talk about the whole Chrissy/Bolt drama. (He's on Bolt's side) Cheka leaves a bunch of mysterious messages confusing the hell out of Shade. He gave Shade a stone with a symbol that stands for friendship. Shade doesn't know it yet, but what Cheka says is more important than he knows. _**Created by: **_**theRASTAproject**

"_What if we're not the only ones here?! What if there's a convicted rapist on the loose here?! What if there's a deadly ghost lurking around here?!" _

_**-Henry the Cat**_

**Henry the Cat**: Henry is a red cat with a yellow tree mark on his left leg. His eyes are yellow three maroon bangs. Henry is very sociable and likes to meet new people. He can be very random sometimes, but is still hilarious. He gets nervous when Shade or Flash gang up on him and usually avoids their drama about Chrissy and Bolt. He's dating Cherry and they're trying to form a band. Henry is majoring in Music Composition and is in his second year of college. He has the power to control water, but doesn't use it often. _**Created by:**_** KrystalFan1313**

"_It's _very _nice to meet you, Bolt." _

_**-Katie Nelson**_

**Katie Nelson**: Katie is a lavender echidna with long dreads that are held together in a ponytail. The tips of her dreads our black and she has light blue eyes. Katie is an all around nice girl. She's smart and independent. She doesn't take crap from anyone and hates anyone who does stuff for her. She tries to defend her friends and is very stubborn. She likes Bolt a bit (obsessed) and hates Chrissy. Chrissy also hates her, but Bolt is clueless to it. She is able to turn into anything she touches and become invisible. She's majoring in World Literature. _**Created by: **_**DemonSpark3**

"_Why is he crying?" _

_**-Shina Star**_

**Shina Star**: Shina is a turquoise cat with bangs that cover her left eye and slightly cover her right eye. Her eyes are green and she always wears her black converse. Shina is very friendly sometimes she can even be flirtatious. She's shy most of the times especially when she's around her crush Jeff. She plays guitar and loves to listen to music. She's very fun to be around and funny. She is able to manipulate emotions and has control over ice, grass, and fire. She can also use Chaos Control, but not any chaos attacks. She's an Art major and is in her first year of college. _**Created by: **_**Shadalina12**

"_You're the only person that can make me laugh, you know that?" _

_**-Shock Storm**_

**Shock Storm**: Shock is Flash's look-a-like with the exception that he's black with red eyes. He wears a shirt with a Japanese symbol for slaughter. He's apart of the "Storm" family of darkness. He, along with his siblings, are out to destroy the real Storm siblings. He was created from the former darkness of Flash and wants to kill him with extreme torture. He's snarky and mischievous. He's the only one of his siblings who actually laugh…Even though he has a dark sense of humor. He has an amplified version of Flash's powers and is able to camouflage into his backgrounds. _**Created by: **_**The Red Thunder**

"_Hey! You don't diss the 'Muffin Man'."_

_**-Garrett Burnet**_

**Garrett Burnet**: Garrett is a green hedgehog with quills tied back into a ponytail and bangs al little over his eyes. He wears a black beanie and has dark gold eyes. He's very tall and has lean muscles. He's Izzy's best, best friend and Godfather to Luca. Garrett is fun-loving guy and doesn't like seeing people depressed. He has a relaxed personality and never seems to stop smiling. He has a thing for Cat, even though everybody thinks she's a villain. He likes her despite that and is definitely on Zeke's bad side. Garrett doesn't really care which makes Zeke even angrier. Garrett is majoring in Journalism and is in his last year of college. _**Create by: **_**tpcb000**

"_Fine! I'll do it! But I warn you now Shawn Romaro! You will live to regret this moment!"_

_**-Cherry the Hedgehog **_

**Cherry the Hedgehog**: Cherry is a hot pink hedgehog with cherry red tips and bangs that cover part of her green eyes. Cherry is very shy when she first meets people, but she'll eventually warm up to people. She's very sporty and outdoorsy. She loves to spend time with her friends and boyfriend, Henry. She gets pissed if anyone makes fun or threatens her friends. She plays the drums in the band she and Henry are trying to establish and is majoring in Athletics. She's in her second year of college. _**Created by: **_**KrystalFan1313**

"_You seriously think you know more about cars than me?" _

_**-Wilmer Alicia **_

"_I don't think it. I know it." _

_**-Jeff Daniels**_

**Jeffery "Jeff" Daniels**: Jeff is a black hedgehog with eleven quills that fall over his forehead (like Shawn's hair) and each quill has a blue tint under it. He has blue eyes with a scar on his right eye. Jeff is a laid-back and cool guy. He can sometimes be taken as the "bad boy", but he's actually nice. Jeff loves to work on cars and extreme gear or hang out with any of his friends. He has a crush on Shina, but keeps it on the down low because he thinks she doesn't feel the same way. His parents once attacked him because they thought of him as a disappointment and that's how he got his scar. Even though his family is wealthy he doesn't like to show it. He's in his third year of college and majoring in Mechanics. _**Created by**_**: Shadalina12 **

"_If I did any better she would be dead."_

_**-Thunder Storm**_

**Thunder Storm**: Thunder is a navy blue cat with black markings along her body. She has dark purple eyes with a tattoo on her shoulder of a symbol standing for pain. She looks like Tsunami and is her dark twin. She is very cynical and sarcastic. Personality wise she's between Phantom's seriousness and Shock's twisted humor. She is a little slutty and flirts with Lazarus to piss of Tsunami. She was created from the darkness of Tsunami and is attacking her constantly trying to kill her. She has an amplified version of Tsunami's powers and can form her darkness into a weapon. _**Created by: **_**The Red Thunder**

_(A/N): There you have it. All the new OCs. _


	17. Musical Medley

_(A/N): Musical Chapter!!!_

"I can't believe she hid this from me!" Bolt exclaimed as Shawn sighed.

"You can't blame her." Shawn said as Bolt glared at him. "Did you not see the way you reacted?" Shawn said as Bolt huffed.

"Did she honestly expect me to react positively? 'Oh! You're dating Shitty Stephen! That's great!'" Bolt snorted as Shawn sighed. "I'm going for a walk." Bolt said as he left the apartment. Shawn sighed as he watched his friend go.

"You guys haven't said, 'I love you' yet!?" Lauren yelled as she looked at Emma.

"We went through this last week." She said annoyed as she looked at Lauren.

"Why?" Alana asked as Emma sighed.

"You guys know I don't have the best track record with guys. I just told you this a week ago!" Emma said as Lauren crossed her arms.

"Please, I know your every thought and it has a lot to do with Goldeye." Lauren said as Emma scowled at her.

"I'm just not sure." Emma said as Alana tsked.

"Emma, I can read emotions and it's pretty clear you two are in love." Alana said as Emma crossed her arms in a huff.

"I won't say I'm in love!" She exclaimed as music started to play. "Uh…" Emma looked around confused.

"It's the author. She's doing a musical chapter." Alana groaned as Emma looked at her confused.

"Um…ok?" She said confused as she sat between Alana and Lauren. _(Italics Alana _**Bold Lauren and Alana **_**Italics and Bold are all of them**__) _Emma had a look of determination on her face as Alana and Lauren rolled their eyes.

_**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no**_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,_

_Been there  
Done that_

Emma stood up as she marched away. Alana and Lauren quickly followed her dancing by her side. Yes, they were dancing.

**Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**

Emma sighed in annoyance and pushed both girls away, but they easily caught up with her. Emma started her own dancing as the girls followed.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
_**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh**  
_It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_  
**(Oooooh ooooh oooh)**

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

Alana and Lauren rolled their eyes and grabbed Emma by her arms pushing her back into the chair. They stood in front of her as they continued to sing.

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?  
**  
_Whoa_  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_  
**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!**  
**You're doing flips read our lips you're in love**

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love_

Emma pushed them away from her and got up from the chair. She marched away as they followed her dancing around her as Emma fumed. She whipped around and glared at them.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!**  
_The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_**  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love**_  
_  
_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
_**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**_  
_  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!**  
_The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

Emma pushed them both away storming away as Alana and Lauren sighed. She sat down on a nearby fountain and sighed as she looked up at the sky with a smile on her face.

_At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love_

She sighed happily as she looked back down at the water. Garrett and Julian were walking down the campus path when Garrett spotted Cat. He smirked as he snuck up on her.

"What's up Kitty-Cat?" Garrett asked as Cat growled at him.

"Just leave Garrett." She said as Garrett smiled brightly.

"All right. You actually said my name this time." He said happily as Cat glared at him.

"You seriously can't be happy pursuing me like this." She said with her hand on her hip.

"What if I said I did?" He said challengingly with his eyebrow raised and smirk in place.

"Then I say you're on a road of heartbreak." She said as Garrett smirked widened.

"Maybe I just want you to break my heart." Garrett said as a guitar sounded from somewhere. Soon other instruments joined in the mix as Garrett and Cat looked around confused.

"Just sing." Julian muttered shaking his head as Garrett looked at him confused. He shrugged his shoulders as he bent his legs so he was eye-level with Cat.

_So you're the girl  
I heard the rumor  
You got the boys wrapped around your finger  
Such a sweet heartbreaker  
If you're the game, I wanna be a player  
Oh, you can do whatever you want  
It's alright with me_

Cat rolled her eyes and started to skate away. Garrett wrapped a vine around her skateboard making her fall off, however he was there to catch her. He smiled down at her as she scowled at him. She pushed herself out of his arms and started walking away as Garrett sang.

_Why don't you break my heart  
Make it hurt so bad  
Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist,  
come on, and just like that  
Why don't you break my heart  
It sounds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need_

Cat crossed her arms as she strutted away with Garrett hot on her heels. Garrett jumped in front of her as he continued to sing. Cat sighed as she turned to opposite direction, but Garrett continued to follow.

_Stare me down, intimidate me  
Baby please you'll never break me  
Bring it on, cause I can take it  
You're so cool, the way you play it  
Oh, you can do whatever you like  
It's alright with me_

_Why don't you break my heart  
Make it hurt so bad  
Come on give it your best  
Nothing less, I insist,  
Come on, and just like that (just like that)  
Why don't you break my heart (heart, yeah)  
It sounds good to me  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need (yeah)_

Garrett started do some random dance moves making Cat smile a bit. She started to walk with a bounce to her step as she continued to walk away from Garrett.

_why don't you break my heart  
make it hurt so bad  
c'mon give it your best  
nothing less, i insist  
c'mon, and just like that (just like that)  
why don't you break my heart (heart, yeah)  
it sounds good to me  
do it over again, again, again  
your just what i need (yeah)_

_why don't ya break my  
why don't ya break my  
why don't ya break my HEARTT!! Yeah_

Garrett stopped right in front of Cat as she crossed her arms and looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Cat!" Zeke called out as both she and Garrett whipped around to see him approaching. "I warned you once Burnet! Stay away from my girl." He growled as he punched Garrett across the face.

"Zeke!" Cat yelled out as he scoffed.

"Let's just go." Zeke said as he ripped her board out of the vines and grabbed her. Garrett rubbed his jaw as he smiled to himself.

"How can you seriously smile after that?" Julian asked as Garrett laughed.

"When he punched me she yelled at Zeke. That means she cares." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Julian gaped at him as he watched his friend dust off his clothes and walk away.

"Why can't my friends have normal relationships?" He muttered to himself before following Garrett.

"Yes I found a diner!" Flash yelled as he, Wilmer, Suzy, Hailey, Lorgo, and Bianca entered a local diner. They all sat down at a booth as they looked at the menus.

"They don't have bacon and ranch fries!" Hailey exclaimed sadly as she slammed her head on the table.

"Uh darling, they're right there." Bianca said pointing to the name as Hailey looked at it.

"Oh…" She said as Bianca laughed a bit. As soon as their orders were taken Wilmer started scooting out of the booth.

"I'm going see what songs this ole' jukebox has." Wilmer said as Lorgo and Flash followed him.

"You really have a man there." A mongoose commented from a table next to Bianca's. Bianca scoffed as she rolled her eyes towards Wilmer.

"He was nothin' but a little Casanova before he met me." Bianca said when a sudden puff of smoke cover the whole diner. When it disappeared the diner was now a 1920s saloon with everybody dressed as such. Bianca was all dressed up with Hailey and Suzy right by her. Wilmer was hidden by the shadows as he leaned against the back wall with his hat tipped down.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out, but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Bianca sang as she, Hailey, and Suzy danced. Wilmer and the other two guys (who were visible) were watching them with amusement as they approached closer. The patrons all watched with amazement as they snapped with the music.

_He's a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I've been where you've been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

Wilmer pushed himself off the wall, but was still hidden in the shadows as he sat down on a chair. Lorgo and Flash dance by him as he nodded his head and tapped his foot to the music.

_He's a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Run, run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

Hailey and Suzy paired up with Lorgo and Flash all trying to out dance the other as Bianca straddled Wilmer's hips. She pulled at his tie bringing his face into the light. She continued to pull him up until he was off the chair. They both started to dance with each other looking intensely at each other.

_He's a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life  
Because he's all mine_

Bianca ended the song with Wilmer seated on the chair again and her on top of him. She had his tie wrapped tightly around her hand as she looked at the other girls in the room with a possessive glare. Wilmer was just staring up at her as the others were posed around them. There was a puff of smoke and they were all in the booth again with Bianca sitting in Wilmer's lap. Flash was collapsed on the table gasping for air.

"I'm really out of shape." He said as the group laughed. Donovan was sitting at his desk in his apartment trying to concentrate on his homework. He looked up through his window to see Kim with Mason in her room. Kim had her shirt off with her bra on as Mason had his shirt off. Kim was pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around Mason's waist as they made out. Donovan broke his pen in two as he looked at the scene unfold. Mason started to kiss down her neck when he pulled away to see her tattoo he licked at as Donovan smashed his fists on his desk leaving cracks in them.

"That was my rose." He growled as he stormed out of his apartment. He walked down to the cold streets as he scowled at the snow around him. He had a fierce look of determination on his face when Renegade and Conner saw him.

"What's up, man?" Conner asked as Donovan stood in front of them.

"I just something I didn't want to." Donovan muttered as Conner and Renegade walked back with him to his apartment.

"You watched them do it?" Conner asked as Renegade slapped the back of his head and glared at him.

"Sort of." Donovan said with a shrug of his shoulders. Donovan and Renegade both looked at him confused as he sighed. "I saw them about to do it. I guess." Donovan said as Renegade crossed his arms.

"Are you going to admit you like her now?" Renegade asked as Donovan exhaled sadly.

"I do. So much. I'm going to have her as mine." He said as he stared up at her building with determination. Suddenly music started to play as Renegade sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Oh c'mon." He said as Donovan looked at him confused.

"What?" Donovan asked as Renegade sighed again.

"Just sing." Conner said as he and Renegade leaned against his building. Donovan leaned against the tree separating his and Kim's building, but connecting their windows. He looked up at the light radiating from her room as he sighed.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_(Music Break)_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

The snow fell around him as he looked down sadly. Conner and Renegade watched as he looked back up to the room to see Kim looking at her window with a robe over her. Donovan started climbing the tree as he continued to sing.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

Kim looked down confused before wiping off some of the condensation off her window. She saw Donovan making his way up the tree looking intently on her. Kim tightened her robe as she stepped out onto her balcony as he kneeled on the branch in front of her balcony.

"She's out there!" Conner said as Renegade whipped around to see Kim looking at Donovan with confusion and shock.

"What?!" Renegade whispered-yelled as they continued to watch the scene.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

Kim looked at him sympathetically as he looked at her with sad eyes. He jumped onto her balcony as she backed away to give him room. He grabbed her hands bringing her closer to him. She looked down sadly as he put his hands on her face to make her look at him.

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

Kim's and Donovan's faces were close together as he sang fillers between the music break. Kim had her rested on his arm as he kept his hands on her face. He rested his forehead on hers as she looked up into his eyes.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_Just so you know…_

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_Just so you know…_

Donovan finished the song as he looked down at Kim with parted lips. Kim looked up at him sadly as she held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kim?" They heard Mason call as Kim looked back down sadly. Donovan dropped his hold on her as he looked at her disappointedly. Donovan flipped off her balcony landing on the ground as Kim looked back at him. Donovan walked away towards Renegade and Conner as Kim shed a tear. Bolt was sadly walking through the university as he kept thinking about Stephan and Chrissy being together. He yelled out frustrated as he put his fists over his eyes. Suddenly he heard guitars and drums around him. He looked behind himself to see Flash, Henry, and Cherry.

"Shade and Shawn were a little busy." Cherry said as she sat behind her drum set. Bolt looked at Flash who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just happy I don't have to sing." Flash said as Bolt rolled his eyes. He started walking down the path slowly as the backup band followed him.

_I'm love-sick somewhere tonight  
I'm love-sick somewhere tonight  
I don't need writing on the wall  
I've felt it for so long  
Am I even on your mind  
Or are you now in..._

Bolt looked at the cloudy sky as snowflakes fell on his face. Images of Chrissy and him started to appear as he sighed and continued to sing.

_Someone else's eyes  
Someone else's arms  
Someone else's obvious moves  
I'm a jealous guy  
I hear people talk  
And it isn't hard to believe  
I think you cheated on me_

_I've been this love-sick before  
I've felt just like this before  
There was another just like you  
I loved her for so long  
But I had poison on my mind  
And I drove her into..._

The images of Chrissy and him started to turn into images of Chrissy and Stephan. Bolt growled as he walked through the snow and off the path. Flash sighed as he walked through the snow following Bolt as he sang.

_Someone else's eyes  
Someone else's arms  
Someone else's obvious moves  
I'm a jealous guy  
I hear people talk  
And it isn't hard to believe  
I think she cheated on me_

_I said I've had this sense before  
But I left an open door  
For this to walk into my life  
And maybe I suspect too much  
But it's just hard for me to trust  
When I'm all wound up inside_

Flash, Henry, and Cherry went into a solo as Bolt looked up at the different images playing across the sky. His break-up with Chrissy, Stephan and Chrissy kissing, he and Chrissy arguing, and of course Chrissy yelling at him and storming off.

"You know, she technically didn't cheat on you." Flash said as Bolt rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"I know that! It's just apart of the song." Bolt said as Flash shrugged his shoulders and continued to play.

_I just drive you off and into...  
Someone else's eyes  
Someone else's arms  
Someone else's obvious moves_

_I'm a jealous guy  
I hear people talk  
And it isn't hard to believe  
I was never easy to please  
And I think you cheated on me_

Bolt sat on a bench as Flash, Henry, and Cherry faded away. He sighed sadly as he looked back up at the cloudy, snow-ridden sky.

"It can't be that bad." Flash said as Jeff shook his head.

"Have you been there?" Jeff questioned as Flash looked down and shook his head. "Exactly." Jeff said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been through the poor streets of New York during my four months here." Flash said as Jeff rolled his eyes. "Do you give money to them?" Flash asked as Jeff shook his head. Flash looked at him appalled as Jeff sighed.

"I don't give my money to them because most of them are alcoholics and drug addicts. They don't spend the money on food or clothes. They spend it on drugs and boozes." Jeff said as Flash leaned back in his chair.

"That's not all true." He said as Jeff leaned on the table.

"Fine, don't believe, but you can't say so until you've seen it." Jeff said as Flash rolled his eyes and got up.

"Fine. Let's go." Flash said as Jeff looked at him confused. They walked and walked and walked until they were in the darker parts of New York. The homeless walked between alleys with their arms wrapped around themselves trying to keep warm. Some sat against the buildings on the sidewalk huddled into balls. The lucky ones were around a burning trashcan. Jeff started climbing up a fire escape as Flash followed him. They stood on the roof of the building as they looked down at the sidewalks. People would pass by them as if they were invisible. Flash looked down sadly as Jeff sighed.

"This is it. The reality of the world." Jeff said as they both looked down at the ground. Music started to play as Jeff looked around confused, but Flash kept his gaze intent on the people below. Flash started to sing as Jeff stared at him confused.

_Looked down from a broken sky  
Traced out by the city lights  
My world from a mile high  
Best seat in the house tonight  
Touched down on the cold black top  
Hold on for the sudden stop  
Breath in the familiar shock  
Of confusion and chaos  
All those people going somewhere,  
Why have I never cared?_

Flash jumped off the building landing on the sidewalk with a soft thud as he looked around at the people around him. Jeff landed next to him as Flash walked down the sidewalk with the wind whipping at his face.

_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
yeah, yeah_

Flash stopped at the end of the sidewalk as he looked a female rabbit next to him. She smiled half-heartedly at him before looking back in front of him. He turned his head the opposite direction to see a business man with his cell phone in his hand. He looked stressed and concerned as Flash looked back in front of him to continue singing.

_Step out on a busy street  
See a girl and our eyes meet  
Does her best to smile at me  
To hide what's underneath  
There's a man just to her right  
Black suit and a bright red tie  
Too ashamed to tell his wife  
He's out of work  
He's buying time  
All those people going somewhere  
Why have I never cared?_

_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
yeah, yeah_

Flash crossed the sidewalk as he entered a liquor store. Jeff shortly entered and stood by Flash as he stood in the back of the store. He saw a shabby looking wolf with two children by him. They all had old and worn-out clothing on as the wolf looked through the bottles of whisky.

_I've Been there a million times  
A couple of million eyes  
Just moving past me by  
I swear I never thought that I was wrong  
Well I want a second glance  
So give me a second chance  
To see the way you see the people all along_

_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see_

_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
yeah, yeah_

The song ended as Flash walked towards the aisle with the homeless family. The girl was a small periwinkle fox with long unwashed hair. She had amazing silver and gold eyes and bangs that were pressed down because of the grease in her hair and her hat. She looked around the age of ten or eleven. The boy looked around the same age. He was snowy white wolf, but his fur was dirty. He has ice blue eyes and he was taller than the girl. He had a small scar on his cheek and a fang on the right corner of his mouth. The children were looking up sadly at their – what Flash assumed – father.

"Dad, can we please get some food?" The girl asked as he growled and continued looking at the wall of alcohol.

"I got this money and I'm spending it on what I want. Maybe you should start earning your own." The wolf grumbled out as the girl looked down sadly.

"Dad, please." The boy asked next as the wolf slapped the boy across the face.

"Hey!" Flash yelled as Jeff looked at him confused and shocked. "You can't do that!" Flash said as he pulled the boy and girl behind him.

"Says you?! They're my children!" The wolf growled as Flash glared at him.

"Not anymore." Flash said as the wolf, kids, and Jeff looked at him confused.

"What?" The wolf hissed as Flash picked up the girl.

"I'm adopting them!" Flash yelled as Jeff gasped in shock.

_(A/N): Man, it's just cliffhanger after cliffhanger. I know…I suck. Anyways the songs that were featured in today's chapter were: _

"_I Won't Say I'm in Love" by The Cheetah Girls (Emma's, Lauren's, and Alana's)_

"_Break My Heart" by Nolan Gerard Funk (Garrett's)_

"_Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood (Bianca's)_

"_Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney (Donovan's)_

"_Cheated On Me" by Gavin DeGraw (Bolt's)_

"_Give Me Your Eyes" by Brandon Heath (Flash's) _


	18. Everything Seems Right

_(A/N): Ok, now it's a four-way tie on the poll. Could someone – who hasn't voted – please break it? It's between "One Remains", "Gentlemen Escorts", "Gang War", and "Second Chance". Please! The anticipation is killing me!_

"What?!" The wolf roared as Flash took the boy's hand and walked out of the store. "Take them! They were fucking useless!" The wolf yelled as Jeff's eyes turned a deep purple. He lifted the wolf in the air and slammed him into the wall knocking him unconscious. Flash looked at him in shock as Jeff's eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry. He was annoying me." Jeff said as he stepped out of the store.

"Try spending all the time with him." The boy muttered as Flash and Jeff looked down at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeff asked apprehensively as Flash nodded.

"These kids need a better home. I'm going to provide it. By the way what are your names?" Flash asked looking at the girl he was holding.

"I'm Vanessa." She said shyly looking down as smiled at her.

"But call her Nessa." The boy spoke as Flash looked down at him. "I'm Aiden." He said as he smiled up at Flash.

"Well, I'm Flash Storm and I guess I'm going to be your…Dad." Flash said as both of them looked at him. "But you guys don't have to call me Dad! You can call me Flash! I'm cool with Flash." He said quickly as Jeff shook his head.

"Who are you?" Nessa asked looking at Jeff from Flash's shoulders.

"I'm Jeff. I'm Flash's friend." Jeff said as Nessa smiled at him.

"Can you do that thing you did to Richard again?" Aiden said as Flash and Jeff looked at him confused. "Richard was the guy that was our 'Dad'." Aiden said with air quotes as they continued to walk down the streets of New York.

"Was he not your Dad?" Jeff asked as Aiden shook his head.

"He was my uncle and Nessa's real Dad's friend. My Mom died when I was a baby and I don't know who my Dad is. Nessa's Dad is in jail because he killed her Mom. He was the only one there to take care of us or attempt too." Aiden said as Jeff and Flash listened to their sad story.

"How old are you guys?" Flash asked as Nessa rested her head on Flash's shoulder.

"I'm eleven Nessa is ten. She'll turn eleven on Christmas." Aiden said as Nessa smiled softly.

"Well, you're just one Christmas miracle." Flash said as Nessa shied away from his face.

"She's shy. She doesn't hate you." Aiden said as Flash smiled softly. "How old are you?" Aiden asked curiously as Flash let out a nervous laugh.

"Eighteen." He said as Aiden looked at Jeff.

"Twenty." Jeff said as Aiden nodded. Jeff smiled a bit to himself before his eyes turned a light purple. He guided Aiden off the ground and into the air and in front of himself. "You wanted me to do it again." Jeff said as Aiden smiled.

"Do you have powers Flash?" Nessa asked shyly as she looked up at Flash.

"Yup." He said as he held out his hand. Electricity started to surge around his hand as he formed a heart in the air. Nessa watch with fascination as Flash let the electric heart fade into the air. "I can super fast too." Flash said as she smiled.

"I have a power too." She said as Flash looked down at her confused.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded shyly.

"I do too!" Aiden said as Jeff floated him over to Flash.

"What can you guys do?" Flash asked as Aiden landed on the ground with a bounce.

"I can become other people." He said as Flash looked down at him.

"Like shape-shift?" Flash asked as Aiden shook his head. He closed his eyes as he stood still. His eyes popped open a bright white-blue color as a white transparent object started to come out of his body. It shot past Flash and Nessa and into Jeff. Jeff held his head as he closed her eyes tightly. He opened them slowly before smiling brightly.

"See. Now I'm Jeff." Aiden said as he walked around. "I can even use his powers." He said as his eyes turned a gray color. Suddenly the stars to shift around as a comet shot through the night sky. Aiden's spectral form flew out of Jeff's body and back to his own body.

"Dude! I didn't know you can control stars!" Flash said as Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "You better not use that power to cause mischief." Flash warned as he looked at Aiden.

"I'll find my ways to have fun." Aiden said as Flash shook his head.

"What about you?" Flash asked as he looked at Nessa in his arms. She looked up at him as her eyes faded into a purplish-pink color. Suddenly Flash looked around to see he was a white beach with clear blue waters and as quick as a snap he was drawn back to the cold streets of New York. "That's amazing." He said as she smiled at him. Suddenly Flash's phone started to ring as he reached into his pocket to take it out.

"_Please tell me my prediction is wrong." _He heard Shawn say as he answered his phone.

"What was your prediction?" Flash asked as he neared the college.

"_You're adopting kids?!" _Shawn said as Flash smiled.

"Yep." Flash said as he heard shuffling through the phone.

"_Flash Douglas Storm! You are only eighteen! You can't take care of kids!" _He heard Ivy yell as Flash and Jeff made their way to the apartments.

"You didn't see it Ivy. They can't live like they were living." Flash said as Aiden looked up at him.

"_Flash…this is a huge responsibility. Kids are not pets you just feed and leave. They need constant attention. They need to go to a school, have clothes, be fed-"_Flash cut off Ivy as he enter their apartment building.

"I know what I'm doing." Flash said as he knocked on a door. Ivy ripped it open her eyes immediately falling on Aiden. "Ivy this is Aiden and Nessa. Guys, this is my girlfriend." Flash said as Aiden looked at Ivy.

"Hi." Ivy said as Aiden walked up to her and hugged her. Ivy was taken back as she slowly placed her arms around him.

"Does this mean you're going to be my Mom?" Aiden asked as Ivy looked at him. Ivy looked at Nessa then Flash as he smiled at her encouragingly.

"Only if you want me too." Ivy said as Aiden hugged her again.

"This is the stupidest yet smartest thing you've ever done." Shawn said as Flash rolled his eyes. Suddenly Shawn's eyes widened and blanked as he received a vision. He gasped as he grabbed his coat and started running down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Flash yelled as Shawn turned towards the stairs.

"I need to find Donovan or Julian or anyone of them from that group." Shawn said as he ran down the stairs. He pulled out his phone and started dialing Donovan's number.

"_Hey it's Donovan Joh-"_Shawn hung up when he heard his voicemail. He dialed Julian's number praying to God he would answer.

"_Hello?" _Shawn sighed with relief as he ran out of the building and into the bitter cold.

"Julian! Listen I had a vision…" He trailed off when he heard something.

"_Ha! Gotcha ya! Leave me a mess-"_Shawn cursed as he hung up.

"Stupid Julian!" He yelled as he dialed Conner's number, but it went straight to voicemail. "Is everybody deliberating ignoring me?" He said as he dialed Renegade's number.

"_Hello?" _Renegade's voice sounded as Shawn sighed in relief.

"Renegade! Where are you, Donovan, and/or Julian?" He asked as he ran onto campus.

"_Um…I'm with Julian, but I think Donovan's in class. Why?"_ Renegade asked as Shawn ran towards the Forensics building.

"I had a vision. Kim…she's going to get hurt." Shawn said as he busted into the building.

"_What? By who?" _Renegade asked alarmed as Shawn sighed.

"I tell you later. I have to get Donovan!" He said hanging up his phone and he busted into the computer lab.

"Is there something you need young man?" The professor asked as Shawn panted.

"Donovan Johnson." He breathed as Donovan stood up.

"Shawn?" He asked confused as Shawn started pointing behind himself.

"Come with me." He said as Donovan looked at him confused.

"Why?" Donovan asked as the professor sighed impatiently.

"Kim." He said as Donovan grabbed his stuff and walked out of the classroom.

"What about Kim?" Donovan asked as Shawn took a deep breath.

"I had a vision. Mason…he's going to beat her and then rape her." He said as Donovan froze. He threw his stuff on the ground as he looked at Shawn one more time.

"Where?" He asked as Shawn backed away.

"Her place." Shawn said as Donovan took off. He blazed through the campus running faster then he ever had. He jumped over cars and pushed people out of his way. Mason and Kim were sitting in her room as she studied. Mason scooted over and started kissing her neck.

"Mason stop." Kim said as she pushed him to the side.

"C'mon baby." He whispered into her ear as she pushed him back.

"Mason! I have a huge test tomorrow! I need to study." She said as Mason glared at her.

"It won't take too long." He said as Kim shocked him off. Mason growled and knocked her onto the floor. He shoved her into the wall as Kim kicked him in the gut. She got up and started to run to her door, but Mason grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. He punched her in the face and bit her hand when she tried to push him away. He punched in the stomach as she doubled over.

"Please. Stop." She said in pain as he pulled her up and threw on the bed. Kim looked at him in fear as he crawled over her. He ripped off her shirt along with her bra roughly as she tried shocking him, but she was so scared that it came off weak.

"Not so tough now." Mason laughed as he kissed down to her breasts kneading them roughly with his hands. Suddenly the door was kicked open and Mason was flung off of her. Kim gasped when she saw Donovan tackling Mason to the ground. He punched him rapidly while dodging all his blows. Donovan smashed him into the wall and continued beating him.

"Bastard! How dare you hit her!?" Donovan yelled as he pushed him out to the balcony. He threw him against the tree roughly as he fell to the ground. "Consider this your guys' break-up." He growled as he glared down at Mason's misshapen form. He walked back into the room only to have Kim slam into him wrapping her arms around him. She started to sob against his chest as Donovan stroked her hair.

"He was g-going to-o-"Donovan cut her off by sshhing and resting his head atop of hers.

"Sshh. It's all right. You're going to be all right." Donovan said comfortingly as Kim looked up at him. She looked so fragile and hurt that it made Donovan even more protective of her.

"Please stay with me." She begged as Donovan rested her head back on his chest.

"Of course. I'll be here for you." Donovan said as Kim sniffled against his chest. He reached for her blanket wrapping it around her bare torso. He laid her in the bed covering her up in the extra blankets. He fluffed her pillow before moving over to her desk chair and sitting on it.

"Donovan. Please lie with me." Kim said as Donovan moved over to the side of her bed.

"Are you comfortable with that?" He asked as she nodded. He lifted up the blankets and got into her bed as she cuddled up against his chest. Donovan wrapped his arms around her waist as she sighed happily.

"It's always been you." She whispered sleepily into Donovan's chest as Donovan just held her tighter.

"What is Mom going to say?" Hydro muttered in his hand as he sat in Lorgo's and Flash's apartment.

"I think she'll be happy." Flash said as Nessa slept with her head in his lap. Aiden was on the couch with the top half of his body hanging off the couch.

"Fine, why don't we just call her up?" Hydro asked as Flash shrugged his shoulders. Hydro pressed his speed dial and waited until Midnight picked up.

"_Hydro! How is my son?" _Midnight answered as Hydro rolled his eyes.

"Well, this son is fine, but your other son just adopted a son and daughter of his own." Hydro said as Flash looked at him expectantly.

"_OH MY GOD!! Are they cute? How old are they? Does Ivy know? Static! Static! Guess what our son did?" _Midnight yelled as Hydro pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Told you." Flash said with a smile as Hydro rolled his eyes. Suddenly Flash's phone started to ring the caller ID flashing, "Dad". "Hey Dad." Flash said as he held the phone to his ear.

"_Flash Douglas Storm. You adopted children?" _Static said in her parenting voice as Flash sighed.

"Yes Dad and nothing you can say will change my mind." Flash said as there was a long silence on the phone.

"_Do they have powers?" _Static asked as Flash smiled brightly. Lorgo walked through the door and stood there confused when he saw the sleeping bodies of Nessa and Aiden.

"Did I miss something?" Lorgo asked as Hydro walked past him and out the door.

"You're going to be living with kids now." Hydro said as Lorgo looked at him then at Flash confused. Bolt took a deep breath as he stood outside a familiar door. He knocked on it three times before it flung open.

"Oh. Hey…" Chrissy said awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around herself. A smile tugged at his lips as he noticed how she always does that when she's in an awkward situation.

"Hi…" Bolt said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I…I just…I'm sorry." Bolt said as he looked down at her. Chrissy looked up at him with her pretty hazel-blue eyes that Bolt cursed. "You're right I have no right to tell you who to date. I'm sure Stephan is…great. The point is. I'm happy seeing you happy." He gritted out as Chrissy smiled a bit. She hugged him as he smiled and hugged her back.

"I forgive you. I know Stephan isn't your choice pick, but please, get to know him." Chrissy said as Bolt sighed dramatically.

"I guess I can fit it in my schedule." He said as Chrissy laughed and nudged him.

"He isn't bad. You'll like him." Chrissy said as Bolt smiled and nodded. Chrissy smiled at him as she closed her door.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get along great." He muttered sarcastically to himself as he walked to his apartment.

"Jeez, even when one of you guys get kids they're still older to me." Luca complained as everybody was at the park. They were all there to get to know Aiden and Nessa.

"Matt's not older than you." Bolt said as Luca shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you should get over it." Julian said to his son as Luca looked at him shocked. "Be a man." He said as Luca glared at him.

"Get out of my Dad!" Luca said as Aiden flew out of Julian's body and back to his.

"That was funny." He said sporting his new clothing. He was wearing a blue hoodie, unzipped with a gray t-shirt underneath and straight-leg jeans with navy Chucks. Nessa had a dark green, cropped hoodie with a white t-shirt under and boot-cut jeans with green, laced-up vans.

"Shut up." Luca said as Julian looked around confused.

"You're so cute." Suzy said holding Aiden's face in her hands as he groaned.

"I'm eleven. I'm no longer cute. I'm handsome." Aiden said as Shade put his arm around him.

"Damn right." Shade said as he and Aiden nodded.

"You're going to get to meet my bro and sis when they come here you know?" AJ said as he sat next to Nessa. "They're twins and both eleven too." AJ said as Nessa smiled shyly. "My brother Alex is cool. You'll like him. Don't get mad if he doesn't talk that much. He's pretty shy." AJ said as Nessa smiled up at him.

"Hey! Stop trying to set up my daughter with your brother! She's eleven!" Flash said as he pulled Nessa away from AJ.

"I was just telling her about them. You know…because they're the same age and they'll be coming here soon." AJ said as Flash glared at him.

"Sure you were…" He said as AJ laughed silently to himself.

"You have problems when your little sisters date other people, but not your brother?" Lazarus said as AJ shrugged his shoulders.

"This is different." AJ said as Lazarus shook his head.

"Nice eye Mason." Ethan commented as Mason growled at him.

"Nice…face! King." Nicky said as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Christmas. We're putting the plan of attack then." Mason said tossing his dice as Shock scowled.

"Why do we have to wait until then? I want to use those little brats against Flash." Shock growled as Phantom shot him a glare.

"It will give them time to think that we gave up." Mason said as he swiveled his chair towards the group. "And chance for someone to meet two people." Mason said as he looked over to Cat who scowled at him.

"What's the point of meeting them if we're going to kill their children?" Cat growled out as Zeke crossed his arms.

"Gives you some closure." He said as she snorted.

"I have all the closure I need." She hissed as Zeke glared at her. "Who says this plan will even work?" Cat said as Thunder growled.

"It will work." Thunder said as she glared at Cat who returned one to her.

"Is this meeting over already?" Ethan said in boredom as he rested his face in his hand. "The plan is full proof, Cat. I went through all the possible outcomes and they have no chance." Ethan said as Cat frowned.

"Whatever. I'm out." Cat said grabbing her board and walking out of their meeting room.

"What's up her butt?" Nicky said as Zeke growled at him.

"Shut up idiot." Zeke said as Nicky scowled at him. Cat's mind raced as she skated back to her small apartment.

'_I can't let them die. I have to stop this somehow without betraying them. I can't do this to my family. To…Garrett.' _Cat thought as the cold air whipped against her face.

_(A/N): Aw, Flash has his own family. Chrissy forgave Bolt and Donovan saved Kim. But now Mason has a plan and Cat's worried for the group? And Garrett? Whaat? Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to know what the group wears for winter. Just let me know. _


	19. Winter Wears, Lights, and Snowballs

_(A/N): I hate boyfriend drama!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"You guys hurry up!" Bijou yelled as we all groaned. "I want to see the lighting and we can't get there if you guys move like snails!" Bijou said as Sean just shook his head and laughed. He must really love her to put up with her.

"Have you ever scene the lighting of the Christmas tree?" Emma asked as she looked up at Goldeye.

"Yeah, it's nice and all, but I think you are more beautiful by far." Goldeye said as Emma just smiled and kissed his lips. Goldeye wrapped his slimy arm around her as she just snuggled closer to him. I'll be sure to rip that arm off and beat that fucking smile right off-Oh! It's you guys. Again. I guess you want to know winter time wear. Do you really need to know? Visualizing? Who cares about that? Do you really need it? The wind picked up almost knocking me off my feet. Ok, maybe you do need it. _Sigh. _

I haven't really changed that much. I still have my black fedora and straight-leg jeans. I have a black pea coat now and black boots. Despite the cold I wear some black, fingerless gloves with a black tablecloth scarf. Yep, I look all right. Alana wears a belted purple coat with black skinny jeans and gray boots. She has one of those knit caps that are little loose and she wears a white turtle-neck sweater under.

Emma wears a tan, suede jacket with a cream long-sleeve under. She wears skinny jeans with tan boots and she wears her hair down more. I wonder why. She also wears a white scarf with those little fur balls at the ends. Goldeye…no one cares. More wind. Ok! Ok! He's pretty use to the cold because of his "time in the woods". So, he wears pretty light clothing. He just has a black hoodie and – because of Emma's constant persistence – a knitted gold scarf that Emma made. UGH! It makes me sick.

Black wears a white, wooly sweater with a blue jacket over it. He has a dark red scarf with "Thunder" written on it on gold and brown snow boots. He has black pants with blue gloves. Alex pretty much wears the same thing, but it's all white and she traded her skirt in for white skinny jeans. When she feels mean she puts the skirt back on. Black has his hands full when she does that.

Amber wears a gray sweater dress that ends at her knees. She wears gray boots and a black jacket with black gloves. She also has black tights and wears this beaded white and black necklace. We all think she's crazy for not wearing pants, but her excuse is that, "AJ will keep her warm". Speaking of AJ wears dark baggy jeans with an oversized Ed Hardy, black hoodie and timberland boots. He has a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and usually keeps his hood up to protect his ears from the cold.

Suzy wears Apple Bottom jeans with a black Baby Phat jacket that had fuex fur on the hood. She has black Ugg boots and black gloves. Shade, being the fashion enthusiast he is, has gone all out. He wears a black jacket over blue hoodie with a navy sweater under that had black around the hems and neckline of the sweater. He wears dark jeans with black, white, and navy Nike's. He keeps his usually gloves seeing they matched anyways.

Bolt kept his clothing pretty light since he doesn't that cold because of his ice powers. So, he was pretty much wearing a dark blue hoodie that looked thick, but really wasn't. He wore jeans with his same old shoes and a gold long-sleeved shirt. I guess that Katie girl is hanging out with us so…I'll just describe her too. She wears a thick pink hoodie with a purple shirt under that shows a little too much cleavage. I'm just saying. She also wears skinny jeans with black Uggs.

Chrissy wears a blue sweater with a white jacket that had wide sleeves. She wore blue mittens with a white scarf and dark skinny jeans and white blue boots. Shitty Step-Oh sorry. Bolt and the rest them say a lot. Stephan wears a black coat with a white sweater under it. He wears dark jeans with those brown shoes before. Bolt scoffs at him trying to be tough in the cold.

Flash geared up Nessa and Aiden for the cold, but Ivy quickly put them into normal clothes. Nessa wears a purple coat that's button up all the time with a white shirt underneath and jeans with purple boots. She has white earmuffs and gloves. She's adorable! I mean…Aiden wears a think black hoodie with a dark blue beanie and a blue shirt underneath. He has black boots and wears dark jeans. Flash wears a camo snow hat with the flaps on the side with gray pants. He has a white hooded jacket and scarf with black boots. Shockingly Ivy isn't wearing a lot of green. She has a dark green jacket with fuex tan fur around the hood. She wears dark denim skinny jeans with brown boots and a cream shirt underneath.

Lauren wears a puffy, black vest with fuex gray fur on the hood. She wears a gray long-sleeved sweater underneath with dark skinny jeans and gray Ugg boots. She has gray gloves and a black knit cap like Alana's. Hydro wears a black fleece jacket with a black snow cap. He has black jeans with a blue scarf and mittens. He, like Flash, has black boots.

Derek wears baggy black jeans with a silver chain hanging off them. He wears a red coat with a black hoodie under and a red wife-beater. He wears black, wool fingerless gloves and a black beanie. Ginger wears a white a coat with a green shirt under and dark jeans. She wears brown Uggs and a white scarf.

Lazarus wears a leather jacket with a gray hoodie unzipped under. He wears gray wool, fingerless gloves and dark jeans. Under his hoodie he has a plain white shirt and he has black boots. Tsunami wears a navy blue jacket with a blue earmuffs and purple scarf. She has dark jeans with purple mittens and black boots.

Julian dresses to impress with a black trench coat and black beanie. He has a black shirt underneath and black boots with a scarf. Izzy wears a dark blue coat with a cream turtleneck sweater under. She wears dark skinny jeans with tan Uggs. Luca wears a navy beanie with a black hoodie that has white wool on the inside. He wears a navy shirt under with straight-leg jeans and white and black Vans.

Shina wears an American Rag Buffalo plaid roll-sleeve shirt and black jeans. She has a white fluffy coat over her shirt and of course those "lucky" Chucks of hers. Jeff wears the same thing except his has a Marc Ecko hoodie with a black coat over it.

Cherry wears a red long-sleeved turtleneck and skinny jeans with red boots. She has a white jacket with gold writing that says, "Cherry" and a pinky cherry necklace. She has a pink hat with cherries on it as Henry wears a yellow t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and hat along with sweatpants. What's with that dude and sweatpants?

Conner wears a thick, red flannel jacket buttoned up with a black shirt underneath. He wears black and red Nike's with a red beanie and black fingerless gloves. Serenity wears a black trench coat with purple earmuffs and a purple button up sweater that's v-neck. She wears dark skinny jeans with black Uggs.

Ebony wears a red hoodie with black swirling graphics over a white t-shirt. She wears black skinny jeans with classic Chucks and has a red knit cap on her head. Andrew wears a black hoodie over a red t-shirt with red fingerless gloves. He has straight-leg jeans with red Vans that have black lace and a red beanie.

Roddy wears a dark gray hoodie with black splatter patterns on it over a black t-shirt. He wears straight-leg jeans with gray Vans and a gray knit cap. He still has his gold chain and headphones around his neck. I'm starting to wonder if he ever takes it off. Lilac wears a lush white sweater with gray skinny jeans and white boots. She has a knit hat with ear flaps on the side and silver bangles on her wrist.

Onyx wears this poncho looking hoodie. It's a hoodie, but the fabric kind of looks like it belongs on poncho. Anyways, it's gray with black strips and he pairs it along with dark straight-leg jeans and black Vans with a black beanie. Topaz wears a white cardigan over a blue sweater. She wears dark skinny jeans with brown Uggs. She wears a blue beanie with a wrap-around scarf. You know those kinds of scarves that look like they belong on picnic table? Yeah that kind.

Ruby wears a fitted black, v-neck cardigan over a gray t-shirt. She wears it over a pair of dark skinny jeans with black high-top Chucks. She wears a black beanie over her dreads and took out her wrappings. Shawn wears a black jacket over a green hoodie which is over a gray t-shirt. He also has black fingerless gloves with straight-leg jeans (Ah, straight-leg jeans) and green and black Nike's.

Tyler wears a blue hoodie with multicolored graphics around the whole hoodie. He wears straight-leg jeans with Vans that had graffiti all over it. He wore a black beanie (like always) and black fingerless gloves. Liecy has a brown jacket with a pink shirt underneath. She has skinny jeans with knee high brown boots and a pink scarf.

Brice wears a dark green hoodie under a dark jean jacket with straight-leg jeans. He has his dreads down under a dark green hat like Flash's. He has green and white Nike's with holes in the cuffs of his hoddie to stick his thumbs through. Nicole wears a black jacket with a blue turtleneck and skinny jeans. She wears brown knee-high boots with a blue knit cap.

Lorgo wears a white hoodie with black graphics all over it and a skull on the back. He wears it over a black shirt and straight-leg jeans with black vans. He wears a black beanie that Hailey made and black fingerless gloves. Hailey – much like Bolt – wears thin layers since she doesn't get too cold. She wears a dark blue cardigan over a cream colored shirt with skinny jeans. She wears brown Uggs and a cream scarf.

Donovan still wears his pilot goggles around his neck along with a black jacket and green sweater under. He wears straight-leg jeans with black Vans. I'm not absolutely sure if he and Kim are together, but if they are I still win the bet because it's beyond three months and Conner didn't think they'll get together. HAHAHA! Anyways, Kim still wears her leather jacket, but she wears a purple sweater under. She wears knee-high black boots with dark jeans and leather gloves.

Bianca wears a long black Burberry coat with a belt and a pink Burberry scarf. She has an oversized Juicy Couture bag with skinny jeans a knee-high Versace boots. Wilmer still wears his cowboy boots despite Bianca's pleas. He wears an oversized Phat Farm jacket with a fur hood and black Ugg earmuffs.

Sean wears a white t-shirt with a black hooded jacket over it and straight-leg jeans. He wears his hood up over his black baseball hat and black and white Nike's. Bijou wears a black coat over a black sweater and skinny jeans. She wears black Uggs and a black knit cap.

Garrett wears a black hoodie that's half-way zipped up with a red t-shirt under. He had straight-leg jeans with red Vans. Lastly, he had…a Santa hat on. He really likes Christmas.

Well, I'm done here. Goodbye.

Everybody walked down the snowy sidewalk as they approached the giant tree. They arrived shortly and stood with the other onlookers as they prepared the tree.

"How big is that thing?" Garrett asked as Renegade stood by him.

"Not as big as Julian's ego." Renegade said as Julian looked at them offended.

"Well then!" Julian said overdramatically flipping his scarf over his neck as Garrett and Renegade laughed. Chrissy shivered as Stephan looked down at her.

"How about I get some hot chocolate to warm you up?" Stephan asked as Chrissy smiled at him and nodded.

"Hot chocolate sounds nice. Can you get me some Bolt?" Katie asked fluttering her eyelashes as Bolt shrugged his shoulders. He and Stephan walked off leaving Chrissy and Katie by each other.

"They're really nice." Chrissy said as Katie whipped around.

"Listen here. You had your chance with Bolt, but he's mine now." Katie said as Chrissy stared at her confused.

"What?" Chrissy asked bewildered as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Don't act all innocent with me. I know about your _past _relationship with Bolt. Well, I'm here to tell you that he's mine now." Katie said as Chrissy glared at her.

"Hello ladies." Stephan said as he and Bolt came back with the hot chocolate. Katie whipped around towards Bolt and smiled brightly.

"Thanks Bolt!" Katie said as she kissed Bolt on the cheek. Chrissy huffed and walked away with Stephan.

"Dad! Dad! Look! They're lighting it!" Aiden said excitedly poking Flash. Everybody looked up at the tree as the workers started to the countdown.

"Three…Two…One!" Everybody yelled as they flipped the lights on. The tree was illuminated with thousands of the lights as everybody watched in awe.

"Wow." Emma said as Goldeye held her close.

"That's amazing." Flash said as Nessa smiled up at him. Everybody hung around a bit before deciding to head back. They were near a basketball court that had mountains of snow. Julian was holding Izzy's hand when he felt something cold hit the back of his head. He whipped around to see Garrett and Conner whistling innocently.

"Oh, I see how it is." Julian said as he reached down and threw snow at him.

"Oh God." Lilac said as Bijou looked at her confused.

"Snowball fight!" Roddy yelled as everybody took off. They all grouped up hiding behind snow piles. Black fired a snowball at AJ hitting him directing in the face. AJ fired one back, but hit Sean instead. Sean threw one hitting Andrew as Roddy laughed. Andrew pushed him into a snow pile as he fired one towards Sean.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are we doing?" Shade said as everybody froze in mid-throw. "We have to have teams!" Shade said as everybody dropped their snowballs. "Chrissy do the math." Shade said as Chrissy quickly counted everybody.

"Fifty-four people. So, six teams of nine." Chrissy said as Shade stepped forward.

"Alex, Aiden, Shina, Garrett, Cherry, and Wilmer are captains." Shawn said as Shade slumped forward.

"Yes!" Shina said as she and Alex exchanged high-fives.

"So the teams are:

Alex, Black, Tsunami, Roddy, Lilac, Lazarus, AJ, Amber, and Ebony.

Aiden, Nessa, Luca, Flash, Ivy, Bolt, Emma, Goldeye, and Katie.

Shina, Jeff, Andrew, Brice, me, Hydro, Lauren, Nicole, and Stephan.

Garrett, Alana, Conner, Derek, Ginger, Izzy, Julian, Renegade, and Serenity.

Cherry, Henry, Liecy, Onyx, Ruby, Shawn, Shade, Topaz, and Tyler.

Wilmer, Bianca, Hailey, Suzy, Sean, Lorgo, Kim, Donovan, and Bijou." Chrissy said as everybody nodded standing by their team. By now they had all moved towards the park for better hiding. "Once you're hit with a snowball you're out." Chrissy said as everybody nodded. "Go!" Chrissy yelled as they all ran away with their teams. Conner and Garrett were skulking through the bushes as they looked for their first target.

"Bingo!" Garrett whispered as he stopped and hid in the bushes with Conner. "The skater twins." Garrett whispered as Conner smirked. Garrett formed two snowballs and gave one to Conner. They both jumped out and threw the snowballs at Ruby and Onyx. They both fell to the ground as Conner and Garrett cheered.

"Woo!" Conner yelled as Ruby wiped the snow off her face and glared at them. "In your face!" Conner yelled as Onyx growled. Cherry and Shina were sitting on a branch as they waited for someone to come by.

"Look!" Shina whispered as she pointed at Katie.

"Yes! I hate that bitch." Cherry said as Shina looked at her confused. "If you were by Chrissy when you heard her say all the rude things she said you would hate her too." Cherry said as Shina shrugged her shoulders. Cherry held Shina's arm as they chaos controlled away. They appeared in the air in front of Katie and creamed her with snowballs.

"Ha!" Shina yelled as Katie wiped the snow off her face and glared at them. "You're out!" Shina yelled as Cherry laughed before running away. Alex and Black were hiding in the bushes when they spotted Goldeye and Emma. Alex smirked as Black handed her snowball. Alex and Black shot out of the bushes, but were greeted with snowballs to the face.

"Don't underestimate the ears." Goldeye said as he made his ears twitch making Emma laugh. Alex growled as Black groaned.

"Sorry guys. You're out." Emma said as Alex glared at her.

"Man! You're lucky you're so damn nice!" Alex said as Emma smiled before grabbing Goldeye's hand. Lorgo and Wilmer were hiding behind a tree when they saw Brice and Andrew. They dove into a bush as Brice and Andrew walked further.

"Check yo'self bitch!" Wilmer yelled as he and Lorgo popped out of the bushes. Brice and Andrew whipped around and ducked down dodging their snowballs. Brice quickly shot one back taking down Lorgo, but Wilmer took down Andrew without a sweat. Wilmer and Brice circled each other glaring at each other. Wilmer threw his snowball, but Brice dodged it and quickly threw his taking Wilmer down. "_Maldita sea_." Wilmer said as he laid on the ground.

"Sorry Andrew!" Brice yelled as he ran away from the scene. Bolt was with Luca as they phased through bushes and trees. Bolt stopped when he spotted Stephan and Chrissy. They looked like they weren't really playing just walking through the park. Stephan starting to lean down to kiss Chrissy when a snowball hit his face. Bolt snickered as Luca looked at him.

"What?" He whispered as Luca rolled his eyes and threw a snowball at Chrissy's arm. Derek and Ginger were walking together when two figures dove in front of them.

"Ha!" AJ yelled as he threw his snowball. Derek stopped in midair and chucked it back at AJ's face. Ginger looked over to Lazarus as he sighed and threw his snowball at himself. "I will get you Stansons one day!" AJ yelled as Derek rolled his eyes and Ginger laughed. Ivy was with Flash when they spotted two familiar figures. Bianca and Hailey. Ivy smirked as Flash laughed silently.

"Ya'll gots to be more quiet when you tryin' to sneak up on us." Bianca said as Hailey dumped snow on Ivy and Flash. They both groaned as Aiden walked over to Flash.

"Avenge me!" Flash said as Aiden nodded his head. Aiden let his spectral bean come out and float into Hailey's body. Hailey started to jerk around as Bianca looked at her confused. Aiden shuddered as he realized he was in a girl's body. He got over it and chucked snow at Bianca before throwing it on himself.

"What in Sam's hell are you doin'?" Bianca said as she wiped the snow off her. Aiden flew out of her and back into his body as Flash smiled proudly.

"That's my boy." Flash said as Hailey glared at Aiden. "Now run." Flash said as Aiden took off. Izzy and Garrett were hidden behind some trees as they saw Lauren and Hydro run by. Izzy increased the snowfall as Garrett form the snow into a big ball. He threw it at Lauren and Hydro making them both collapse to the ground.

"Woo elemental powers!" Garrett yelled as he and Izzy high-fived. Hydro glared at them as Lauren flipped them off. Bolt was with Goldeye as they awkwardly walked by each other.

"So…snowball fight huh?" Bolt said as Goldeye stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." Goldeye said as Bolt scratched his head.

"Where's Emma again?" Bolt asked as Goldeye rocked back on his heals.

"Helping Nessa." Goldeye said as Bolt nodded. "So…what's with your whole drama and Chrissy?" Goldeye asked as Bolt shrugged.

"I'm still pretty much in love with her and she's dating a total douche-bag." Bolt said as Goldeye looked over to him.

"That's…harsh." Goldeye said as Bolt nodded and looked over to him.

"What about you?" Bolt asked as Goldeye looked back in front of him.

"I have an unbreakable bond with Emma and Renegade wants me dead. Plus, every time she's depressed I feel unbelievable pain in my arm." Goldeye said as Bolt looked in front of himself.

"That's rough buddy." Bolt said as Goldeye pushed him down. "Dude! I'm sorry-"Goldeye cut him off by covering his mouth.

"I hear somebody coming." Goldeye said as Bolt sat back up. They looked to see Donovan and Kim running down the path. "Freeze their path." Goldeye whispered as Bolt formed a thin sheet of ice on the ground. Donovan slipped on it bringing Kim down with him.

"Surprise!" Bolt said as he and Goldeye threw their snowballs at Kim and Donovan.

"Stupid ice powers." Donovan muttered through the snow on his face. Goldeye laughed a bit as Bolt smirked.

"Bolt!" Bolt heard Henry say as he panicked and grabbed Goldeye's arm. He phased both of them through the ground as Henry cursed.

"Damn his powers!" Henry yelled as Donovan and Kim sat up.

"We agree." Kim said as Henry sighed. Alana and Serenity were crouched down in a bush together as they looked for anyone.

"Lilac and Roddy at ten o'clock!" Alana whispered as Serenity looked over. Serenity smirked as Alana handed her a snowball. Serenity chaos controlled both herself and Alana behind Lilac and Roddy.

"Oh fuc-"Roddy was interrupted with a snowball to the face as Lilac got one as well.

"What now Hedgehog?" Serenity said as Roddy glared at her. Jeff and Nicole were in a tree when they spotted Liecy, Tyler, and Topaz.

"Oo…three for the price of one." Nicole said as Jeff smirked. "This game is so fun at night!" Nicole whispered as she dropped to the ground. Jeff soon followed and grabbed a snowball. He threw one at Tyler knocking him down. Topaz and Liecy stood back to back as they looked for who was firing.

"See ya cuz!" Nicole yelled as she threw a snowball at Liecy which in return hit Topaz as well. Jeff laughed as he and Nicole took off. Ebony and Amber were running down the stone path when Henry and Shawn jumped out. Amber melted their snowballs as Ebony threw some at them. Henry turned them back into water as Shawn threw some back hitting Amber. Ebony threw one hitting Shawn in the face. Henry glared at Ebony who in return glared back at him. Ebony threw her snowball, but Henry stopped in midair and threw it back at Ebony.

"Oh yeah! I'm the boss!" Henry yelled, but got quickly hit with a snowball.

"Who's the boss now, son!?" Sean yelled as he and Bijou ran past him. Sean and Bijou skidded to a stop when they saw Brice and Nicole making out. They both grimaced before chucking snowballs at both of them.

"Get a room!" Bijou yelled as Nicole and Brice glared at her.

"Get out!" Shina yelled as she and Jeff threw snowballs at Bijou and Sean. They both laughed as Bijou and Sean sighed. Emma and Goldeye were walking through the bushes with Goldeye stopped. He whipped around and dodged the incoming snowball. Renegade glared at him as Conner formed another snowball.

"Oo…this is going to be interesting." Luca whispered as he, Aiden, and Nessa watched from the tree above. Goldeye glared at Renegade as Renegade scowled at him. Conner and Emma threw snowballs at each other throwing their hands in the air.

"We're out." They both said as they backed away. Renegade and Goldeye moved over to the path as they circled each other.

"Just give up now, Swift." Renegade said as Goldeye glared at him.

"Not a chance, Black." Goldeye said as Renegade growled. Renegade threw his snowball, but Goldeye quickly dodged and fired his. Renegade slowed it down and made it fall to the ground before chucking his at Goldeye. Goldeye slid to the ground as he let the snowball fly over him. Goldeye jumped back on his feet leaning all the way back when he saw another snowball headed towards him. Goldeye stood back up and threw a snowball at Renegade. Renegade dodged it and the one after it.

"God…is it ever going to end." Conner said as Emma sighed. Goldeye whipped around and smashed a snowball into Renegade's face. Conner gasped as Renegade fell to the ground. Renegade glared at Goldeye who threw a snowball at himself before walking away with Emma.

"I'm going to kill him." Renegade gritted out as Conner helped him up.

"Yes, yes. Like always." Conner said as he rolled his eyes. Bolt was jogging through the park when he heard the rustling of leaves. He whipped around and scanned his surroundings. He suddenly felt something cold hit the back of his head as he turned around to see Tsunami smirking.

"They're always behind you." Tsunami said as Bolt glared at her.

"Yep." Suzy said as she hit Tsunami in the back of the head. "You're team is out now." Suzy said with a smirk as Tsunami glared at her.

"So is yours." Cherry said as she threw a snowball at Suzy. Suzy glared at her as Cherry smirked.

"Oh ho, ho. When will you youngins learn?" Garrett laughed as he threw a snow-covered Shade in front of Cherry. "We'll always win." Garrett said as Julian chucked a snowball at Cherry.

"It's not over yet!" Shina yelled as Garrett hit her with a snowball. Derek walked back with Jeff covered in snow as Garrett smirked.

"and we win." Garrett said as Flash shook his head.

"Oh no you don't." Flash said as Garrett looked at him confused. Julian and Izzy gasped before looking at each other.

"The kids!" They both said as Garrett scoffed.

"Oh c'mon guys. We can take down a seven year old and two eleven year olds easy." Garrett said as he turned back around. "Let's split up." He said as his whole team split up. Alana and Serenity were running down a path looking for any sign of them. They heard sniffling from a bush and walked over to it. Nessa was crying into her knees as they both kneeled down.

"It's ok. We're here. You're going to be all right." Serenity said as Nessa looked back up at them.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Nessa said as Alana and Serenity looked at her confused. Snowballs flew at their faces as Luca and Aiden popped out.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed as all three children ran away.

"That's it! I'm not having kids!" Serenity said as she walked back to where everybody else was. Derek and Ginger were walking slowly as they scanned the trees and bushes.

"Derek! Ginger!" Aiden said in relief as he rushed towards them. He had small tears in his eyes as Ginger's eyes softened. "I couldn't find anyone! It was dark!" Aiden said as Ginger bent down at his level.

"Everybody is by the entrance. Let's go home." She said as Aiden wiped his small tear away.

"Ok, but first…eat snow!" He said as he threw snow in hers and Derek's faces. He ran away as Derek sighed.

"I hate kids." Derek said as her helped Ginger up. Izzy and Julian were walking down the path when they heard quiet sniffling.

"Mom. Dad." Luca said as he stood in front of them.

"Oh…baby! Are you ok?" Izzy asked as she cradled her son in her arms.

"I lost Nessa and Aiden! I was alone." Luca cried as Julian bent down.

"I will never leave you again!" Julian yelled as Luca hugged them both. Luca smirked as he smashed snowballs on the back of their heads.

"Suckers!" Luca yelled before running away. Julian and Izzy looked on in shock before standing up.

"He got this from you." Izzy said as Julian shook his head in disbelief. Garrett sat on the fountain waiting for the three kids to show up. Aiden ran towards him, but Garrett quickly disabled him of his snowball and fired one back at him. Nessa screamed as she charged him, but Garrett threw one at her and she was done. Luca stood in front of him with his arms crossed as Garrett stood up.

"Looks like it's you and me, kid." Garrett said as Luca glared at him. Garrett laughed as he turned around. He whipped back around and fired a snowball at Luca. Luca flipped back and dodged it while throwing one at him. Garrett dodged it and ran towards him. Luca slid between his legs and splashed him with the cold water. Garrett quickly warmed himself up before running after Luca. Luca jumped into the bushes and climbed a tree as Garrett climbed after him. "Luca!" Garrett yelled as Luca looked down at him.

"What?" Luca yelled as Garrett looked up at him.

"Luca, I'm your…Godfather!" He yelled as Luca rolled his eyes.

"I know that idiot." Luca said as he jumped down from the tree. Luca hid behind one as he watched Garrett run by. He ducked down into the bushes as he did an army crawl through them. He spotted Garrett on the main path and smirked. "It's been good knowing ya." He whispered to himself as he got on his knees. He threw the snowball just when Garrett was turning around.

"No!" Garrett yelled before the snowball hit him directly in the face.

"Yes! My team wins!" Luca yelled as he ran back to the fountain where everybody was now. "We win!" Luca yelled as Bolt and Flash cheered and lifted him up. Nessa and Aiden cheered as Garrett came back grumbling. Conner laughed as Luca's team cheered for their win. His phone buzzed as he looked down at it.

"Oh no…" Conner said as everybody looked at him confused.

"What?" Julian asked as Conner smiled nervously.

"Well…I got this project that I have to do and it involves making a music video." Conner said as Bolt cheered.

"Woo! Big collaboration again!" Bolt said as he and Roddy high-fived.

"Yeah…that's the thing. It can only be one band." Conner said as all three bands and the newly formed band looked at him.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"Well, you guys figure that out and get back to me." He said before walking away with Serenity. All four bands all stared at each other before glaring.

_(A/N): Woo! Wasn't that fun? Ok, I'm letting you guys decide who gets to do the music video. So, go on my profile and vote! The sooner you vote the quicker that chapter comes out! _


	20. Films and Warnings

_(A/N): Christmas, you're so close, yet, so far away._

"We're doing it!" Lauren yelled as all four bands sat in her apartment. Conner was in between all of them as they argued.

"No way! Our band didn't even get to perform at any prom!" Shawn exclaimed as Lazarus glared at him.

"So! You guys got to do my graduation." Lazarus said as Lauren threw her arms in the air.

"That's because you guys did Derek's and you guys won the talent show his senior year." Lauren said as Derek scoffed.

"That proves nothing." Derek said as Lauren rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I think we'll just leave it to you guys." Sean said as his band glared at him.

"What?!" Cherry, Henry, and Shina yelled as Sean scratched the back of his head.

"Well…we only had two practice sessions. I don't think we can come together as a band yet." Sean explained as they stared at him.

"Damn, he's right." Cherry said as Shina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ha, ha suckers!" Roddy said as Henry glared at him.

"Enough!" Conner yelled as everybody became quiet. "We're going to pick by straws." Conner said as he went into Lauren's kitchen. He cut a straw in half before returning with three straws. "Pick." He said as Flash, Topaz, and Lauren picked a straw.

"Yes!!!" Lauren yelled as Hydro, Andrew, and Roddy cheered.

"No fair!" Bolt yelled as Lauren stuck out her tongue.

"Suck it up Solari." Lauren said as Bolt glared at her.

"Ok, do you guys have an idea for a song?" Conner asked as they gathered in a huddle. They dispersed after a few minutes and looked at Conner.

"'_Brick by Boring Brick'_." Lauren said as Conner nodded.

"Ok, I'll listen to it and come up with an idea and get back to you." Conner said as he left with the rest of the bands.

"We're going to have our own music video!" Lauren yelled as all the guys cheered again. Conner met up with _Bold&Pure _the next day at the park as he went over his idea.

"That's perfect! But where will we find a little girl?" Andrew asked as Conner fixed his beanie.

"We can always use Nessa. She is a fox after all." Conner said as Lauren scrunched up her nose.

"But she doesn't look anything like me." Lauren said as Conner pursed his lips.

"I'm sure Bianca can get some temporary dye for her. The hardest part is getting the guy." Conner said as Hydro sucked a breath through his teeth.

"Yeah…that's going to be a little hard." Hydro said as Conner sighed. "You need someone who's charming and good-looking, but the good-looking with a dark secret." Hydro said as Julian popped out of nowhere.

"I'm perfect for that!" He said as they all looked at him confused.

"Where did you come from?" Roddy asked as Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I was made for this." Julian said as Conner and grouped walked past him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Flash or Shade maybe even Bolt." Conner said as Julian gaped at him.

"Them!? Conner, I'm a born actor." Julian said as Conner raised his eyebrows.

"Bolt and Flash are studying in Performing Arts." He said as Julian groaned.

"Whatever!" Julian yelled as he stormed away making Conner laugh. Everybody gathered at the apartment building on the day of shooting. Bianca and Suzy were doing makeup as Amber did hair and clothing. Brice, Donovan, AJ, and Jeff set up the set as Chrissy, Bolt, Tyler, and Stephan worked with the technological equipment. Conner was buzzing around with his camera filming behind-the-scene stuff while also giving his feedback on things.

"Step away with the makeup!" Roddy said as he backed up in his chair. Bianca rolled her eyes as she came closer.

"Calm down. You're jumpier than a young bronco at its first rodeo." She said as Roddy tried to dodge the makeup brush.

"Conner! Get out of here! I'm not decent." Lauren said as Conner rolled his eyes.

"You just have curlers in your hair." Conner said as Lauren crossed her arms.

"Yes, but I would not like evidence of this." Lauren said as Conner shrugged his shoulders and left her apartment.

"So…who's doing the guy part?" Flash asked as he stood by Bolt and Shade.

"I'm letting Nessa decided since she's the one who one of you are going to be acting opposite of." Conner said as he nudged Nessa forward. Amber put temporary dye in her hair and fur making it beige. Amber put undertones of brown in her hair and waved it. She was wearing a white sundress with ruffles on the chest. The straps were thin and tied into bows on the top of her shoulders. It flowed down to her knees and she had a white flower stuck into her hair.

"No fair! She's going to pick Flash!" Bolt said as Flash rolled his eyes before shrugging his shoulders.

"Everything is just unfair to you." Lauren said as she walked to Amber's apartment for her outfit. Bolt rolled his eyes before looking back at Nessa. Flash and Bolt flashed her cheesy smiles as she looked at them.

"Shade." Nessa said as the cousins looked at her in shock.

"What? Why?" Flash said as Nessa looked up at her father.

"Because he gave me twenty dollars." Nessa said before walking away casually. Bolt and Flash whipped their heads around to see Shade whistling innocently.

"No one said it was against the rules." Shade said before he walked towards makeup. Flash and Bolt looked back at Conner who shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Now I'm surfing. Now I'm in the snow. Now I'm falling into a volcano." Garrett said as he stood in front of the green screen as Tyler projected different images.

"Guys, stop messing with the green screen." Conner said as he walked by.

"Aw…" Garrett whined as he moved to sit next to Tyler.

"Ok! Let's get the first take done quickly." Conner called out as everybody started to head outside.

"We just had to do this in winter." Lauren said as she shivered. She was wearing a white dress with tank-top looking straps and ruffles from the chest and down the dress. There was a green belt around her waist and the dress ended about mid-thigh. She had green rubber bracelets on with white rings and a green pendant. She was wearing green low-top Chucks and her hair was curled at the ends with her makeup done flawlessly. Roddy, Hydro, and Andrew were all dressed in white slacks with white button ups. They each had their own flare on it and all of them had the sleeves rolled up. The band was standing by their instruments and in position as Conner stood behind the camera. Since the song didn't require piano Hydro was playing base.

"Action!" Conner called out as they started to mock-play their instruments. The rest of the day went on with filming and soon it ended. Conner thanked everybody as they all headed home together. "I'll have this done by Sunday and my final." Conner said as Donovan looked at him confused.

"Final? What was your final?" Donovan asked as Conner smirked.

"You'll see." Conner said as Donovan shrugged his shoulders. Everybody was at Julian's apartment since he had the biggest apartment and T.V. Everybody was gathered around the T.V. as Conner stood in front of it. "I present you _'Brick by Boring Brick' _by _Bold&Pure _directed by Conner Mondair." Conner said as he sat down and pressed play. The scene opened up to a forest with leaves falling starting to fall from the sky. Everything was in a warm tone like orange or yellow.

"Woo! Cool graphics!" Brice said as everybody shushed him. The video zoomed in passing the trees as you could see in the distance a small girl running. It cuts to Lauren on a swing as the music continued to play. It cut to Nessa running past Lauren who was by Bolt who was digging a hole that looked like it was for a grave. Bolt was wearing working clothes that looked like that were from the 1920s. It cut to Lauren in front of the band as she began to sing.

_Well she lives in the fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

It returned back to Nessa who was running towards a hill that had a secret opening at the end of it. Nessa slowed down as she carefully peeked through the opening. She waked in leaving the wooden door open. She took a few steps before the door slammed shut. It changed between Lauren by the swing, Nessa, and the band performing.

_The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

Nessa walked forward and it soon opened up to a beautiful garden full of flowers and butterflies. Lauren as kneeling by the hole that Bolt continued to dig up as she sang. The scenes switched from Lauren and Bolt to the band and then back to Nessa who was looking on in amazement.

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

Nessa was now walking through hills where Shade appeared dressed in white clothing. Conner altered his eyes to become a bright green color as Nessa looked at him. Lauren was continuously singing as it flipped between her with Bolt digging the hole and her with the band.

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

As Nessa came closer to Shade he knelt down on one knee. Nessa smiled a bit as Shade smiled at her. Suddenly his clothes started to fade into black as his eyes became a dark black color. His smile turned into a sickening smirk as Nessa's eyes widened.

_But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

Nessa started to take off running as Lauren and the band went into the chorus. She was running towards a giant fairytale looking castle as the scene changed to Lauren singing by the hole and the band performing.

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Whoa, whoa_

Nessa entered the castle to see a bunch of floating picture frames. Bolt was still digging as Lauren sang by him and it cut back to Roddy playing the guitar before showing the full band playing. Nessa watched fearfully as the frames started showing disturbing pictures. Like a puppet clown walking closer towards the frame. It showed Ebony with caked on makeup making a creepy smile and then Ruby who was bobbing her head side to side as her face started to distort.

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

It then showed Lauren in the frame as she sang the bridge before Nessa took off. The warm colors started to became blacks and blues as she ran out of the castle in fear.

_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

It flipped back to Lauren singing by the hole before showing Andrew on the drums then eventually the whole band again. The sky started to flash with lightening as Nessa ran farther away from the castle. She walked back into the garden that was now filled with ivy and vines instead of flowers. Nessa turned around and started trying to fight off the growing vines that were trying to latch onto her. A vine grabbed onto her leg and she tripped, but she quickly pulled herself away and started running.

_Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

The guys sang the first two rounds of the ending before Lauren eventually joined in. Nessa ran out of the garden and started to head back towards where Lauren was. Lauren was sitting by the hole with a solemn expression and Bolt was out of shot. Nessa ran into the hole as Lauren looked down in it with no expression. She sat up and threw a doll in there that Nessa had been carrying. She looked down a little remorseful as Bolt threw in a pile of dirt. It cut to the band standing as they finished the song. The screen went black as everybody clapped and cheered.

"My daughter is a born actress." Ivy said as Nessa blushed a bit.

"I looked good." Bolt said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"You were barely even there." Flash said as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"So what's this final you have to show us?" Donovan asked as everybody started to voice his question again.

"Ok, ok. My professor wanted to make a video about something to means a lot to us. So here it is." Conner said as he popped in another disk. Some footage of the clouds showed as Conner began to do a voiceover on the video.

"_All people have something different that means a lot to them. It could be friends, their spouse, or a material item. Mine, however, is my friends." _Conner's voice said as everybody gaped at the screen. Soon it showed a zoomed in clip of Amber who was apparently eating as she listened to someone who was out of shot.

"_This is one of my very best friends Amber. She's super bubbly and cheerful. She makes my day sunny like a personal son in my pocket. She encourages everything I do and doesn't let me fall back when I think I'm not doing great. She has a tough hand on her and isn't afraid to use it. Amber has been there since the very beginning and I hope she's there for the end." _Conner's voice said as Amber started to tear up a bit. The clip of Amber showed her laughing as her eyes crinkled and smiled brightly. The clip soon faded into a clip of Julian who was hanging on a tree by his legs.

"_This is Julian. He's been my best friend for four years now. He is one of the goofiest, yet, caring people I know. He's a senior planning to take the world by hand with his degree in Business. Despite his serious major he has time to goof off. Plenty of time. I would have never believed Julian to be the family type, but he proved me wrong by adopting his girlfriend's son. Julian is one of the most amazing and funniest people I ever met and I can only wish he feels the same about me." _Conner's voice said as Julian held back his tears and turned his head away from the group. It showed Julian laughing his head off as he flipped down on the ground. It transitioned to show Topaz reading a book under a tree.

"_That's Topaz, Amber's sister, and one of my best friends. She is quiet and reserved, but I wouldn't have her any different. She has one of the biggest hearts I know and she's very caring. She cares for practically everybody and holds them in her heart where she thinks they belong. Her quiet persona, yet interesting views make a good conversation and she completes the group I have. Without her I don't think we could stick together." _Conner said as Topaz wiped a tear away. The clip showed Topaz looking up at the sunlight through the trees with a relaxed smile on her face. The clip cut to Renegade who was playing the piano.

"_That's Renegade. Don't let the dark clothes scare away. He's a really cool guy. His sarcasm just brings a nice…light into the group. Even though he doesn't think so he's a good leader. One of the best. Plus, he's a kick ass fighter. I may lose bets to him all the time, but he's still one of my best friends. He's the most talented pianist I know and I know he'll do wonders in his career. Renegade is one of the best people to go to for advice and he'll help you through practically anything. He's a total kid magnet and I know when he does have some of his own he'll be one of the best people for the job." _Conner's voiceover said as Renegade smiled softly looking at the video. In the clip of Renegade he stopped playing and started pushing his hand into the camera. The clip faded into one of Tsunami practicing her water powers in one of her classes.

"_Tsunami is another one of my very best friends. She's a total kickass. She doesn't let anyone – including myself – mess with her. She handles her own problems by herself. She cares for everybody that's close to her and doesn't like it when she sees them hurt. Tsunami has one of the brightest futures ahead of her and I can't wait until she grasps it and takes it into her own hands. She is one of the best people I know and I couldn't imagine anyone else helping me in a fight." _Conner said as Tsunami let a watery laugh. The clip of Tsunami showed her using her water powers to form different shapes before it got blasted towards the camera. The clip faded into Tyler who was sitting on his skateboard rolling back and forth as he read a textbook with a pencil behind his ear.

"_This is Tyler. Look up the definition for Skating Genius and you'll find his picture and name there. Tyler is one the smartest and most laid-back person I ever met. He is also probably the person who has used the word 'Dude' the most out of anyone else. He's an amazing skater, but he's putting his work into Business with a minor in Design. He may not become the top pro-skater, but he'll be the guy selling him his boards and gear. Tyler is the most humble person I've ever met and I admire him for that trait. He's in the top his classes, but doesn't really care about that. He worries for his family and friends. Tyler is one of the best dudes I know." _Conner's voice over said as Tyler rubbed a tear away before anyone could see it. The clipped of Tyler showed him shutting his book before grinding the rail of a staircase. The film went on to show everybody and Conner's speech for them. He had one for everybody (including new people). His last one was saved for Serenity. It showed Serenity sleeping in her bed with her quills surrounding her.

"_This person is the most important person to me. She's my girlfriend Serenity. She's the best person I ever met. She's my best friend. She knows me more than I know myself. She has my heart inside hers and I know she's the best person to take care of it. Serenity's much more than a girlfriend to me. She's my soul mate. I can't imagine my future without having her by my side. She's my rock and without her I'm sure I'll crumble. I love her with every fiber of my being. She is everything to me. I can't imagine a life without her. She's my everything. She's my love." _Conner's voice over said as it showed Serenity waking up and smiling; her eyes locking with Conner's behind the camera. The film faded to black as Conner shut off the T.V.

"God Conner! You're such a sap!" Garrett said as he continually rubbed his eyes. Everybody let out a watery laugh as Serenity hugged Conner tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon Serenity! We all got to hug him!" Julian said as Serenity laughed. Conner wiped her tears away before he kissed her lightly.

"I can see what you two were doing before the video of Serenity was made." Donovan said as he wiggled his eyebrow. Kim slapped him in the back of his head as Conner glared at him. After everybody hugged Conner and got settled down a soft knock was heard on the door. Izzy went to answer the door and gasped when she saw who it was. Cat was standing out the door wearing a red and white beanie with black t-shirt that said, "Ice Cold". She had a red jacket over it with gray jeans and brown boots. She had gloves that were up to her elbows and her _Avengers _stone.

"What are you doing here?" Julian hissed as Cat glared at him.

"Julian." Serenity said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her before glaring at Cat and huffing. He walked away with Izzy as Serenity walked outside.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Cat said awkwardly as Serenity looked at her.

"I really don't care why you're here." Serenity said as Cat looked at her confused. "Cat, you're my older sister. Our parents told me what happen and I think you have it wrong. They really miss you and they'd give anything to have you back." Serenity said as Cat scowled.

"I'm not going to join your family." She said coldly as Serenity looked at her sadly.

"Cat-"Cat cut off Serenity by raising her hand.

"I don't belong with you guys. I have my own problems and I don't need a family to help me with them." Cat said as Serenity sighed.

"We're not trying to help you. We're trying to have you back where you belong." Serenity said as Cat's hands clenched into fists.

"I don't belong with your family!" She yelled as she glared at Serenity. "I'm not perfect and amazing like you, Ebony, or Shade. I don't belong with people like you. I'm a loner. I'm destined to spend my life in solitude." She said as Serenity looked at her sympathetically.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Serenity said as she reached out to put her hand on Cat's shoulder. Cat jerked her shoulder away as she looked at the ground.

"It's too late for that." She said before storming down the hall. Serenity watched as her sister left before realizing she had something to say.

"Wait!" Serenity said as she ran after her. "What did you have to say?" She asked when she caught up with her.

"It's not important now. Have a very _Merry _Christmas." Cat sneered as she left the building on her skateboard. Serenity sighed sadly before she returned inside the building.

_(A/N): Next chapter will probably be the beginning of Christmas. Anyways, the song for the music video was "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore. I based the music video off of theirs so if you want to see it go look it up. The video doesn't make much sense at first, but it's about the lead singer's (Haley Williams) childhood. She had a tough childhood and at the end when the girl falls in the grave and the guy starts burying her it means she's burying her childhood away. So, yeah…just the clear it up if you don't get it. Also Lauren's and Nessa's dress is on my homepage.  
_


	21. Christmas Part 1: The Families

_(A/N): Christmas time! _

Emma was standing in the middle of The Plaza Hotel lobby waiting for everybody to show up. Everybody decided to spend Christmas in the hotel since _all _the families were coming to the big apple. Everybody was current at the airports picking up said families.

"Can you please stop pacing?" Garrett asked as he stood by Renegade. Renegade didn't want to trouble Anna by traveling here and Garrett's Mom was pregnant so she couldn't travel. She's staying with his Step-Dad as Garrett decided to chill with his second family.

"No." Emma said as she continued to walk back and forth. Emma's siblings, David and Melissa, were visiting while their Mom stayed with their aunt's and Goldeye had offered to pick them up. Emma just couldn't say no.

"Just relax." Garrett said as Emma bit at her nails. "Can't you help a bit?" Garrett asked as he turned towards Goldeye who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm hoping David blasts his ass to the North Pole." Renegade said as Emma glared at him.

"Merry Christmas!" Donovan yelled as he walked in with a middle aged hedgehog by his side. She was short and was a lighter shade of gray than Donovan. She had bright blue eyes and her quills were a little past her shoulder and curled inward. "Guys, meet my Mom. Mom, this is Garrett, Emma, and Renegade." Donovan said as Donovan led his Mother towards the three.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Albertson." Emma said remembering Donovan's parents divorced. His Mom smiled brightly as she hugged Emma.

"Please, call me Angela." She said as Emma smiled at her. Garrett and Renegade shared introductions with her when Kim walked in. Donovan spotted her and smiled brightly, but his smile dropped when he saw a big, middle aged fox enter behind her. He had a mustache and was big and tall. He had a glare and scowl firm on his face as stared at Donovan.

"Guys, this is my Dad." Kim said as she walked over with the fox.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Samson." Garrett said brightly as he smiled at Garrett with a tight-lipped smile.

"Call me John." He said gruffly as Kim smiled at Donovan nervously.

"Merry Christmas John." Donovan said as he glared at Donovan.

"That's Mr. Samson to you." He said as Donovan cowered under his glare.

"Dad!" Kim hissed as he rolled his eyes and went to talk to Garrett. Kim held Donovan's hand as she smiled at him. Donovan sighed in relief as he spun Kim around.

"Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kim." Donovan said as Kim smiled nervously at Angela.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Albertson." Kim said as Angela rolled her eyes.

"Please dear, call me Angela. Any woman dating my son has the right to. I'm glad to see you got him to settle down." Angela said as Donovan blushed a bit.

"You owe my a hundred bucks." Renegade said into his phone with a smirk as Donovan raised his eyebrow.

"Merry Christmas!" Bijou yelled as she ran in holding a little hedgehog by her hand. She was light blue with quills ending to about her shoulders. She had red streaks through her quills with gold eyes and she looked to be around the age of seven. "Meet Sean's little sister, Michelle, but I call her Michi!" Bijou said as Michelle looked at the taller people in front of her.

"I want Sean." She said quietly as she hid behind Bijou.

"Where is he?" Renegade asked as Sean walked through the doors holding suitcases.

"God, did you guys leave your entire luggage outside. This is New York people!" Sean yelled out of breath as Michelle ran towards him. She latched onto his leg as Sean continued walking.

"Wow, she really likes you." Kim said as Sean unhooked her from his leg.

"Yeah, she hasn't gotten use to me being gone and since I didn't come home for Thanksgiving she thought I left forever." Sean said as Michelle held onto his hand.

"She's so cute!" Emma said as she shyly hid behind Sean with a small smile.

"Don't worry. She's a little shy. She'll warm up soon." Sean said as she they smiled and nodded.

"Younger sister!" David yelled as he ran towards Emma. He hugged Emma tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you get me money for Christmas?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma said as she pushed him out of the way.

"Good, because I've spent my money recklessly on a children's card game." He said as Emma laughed. (Ah, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) Emma walked over to her sister and gave her a giant hug.

"Hey booger." Melissa said as Emma just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Aye, your boy can drive." David said from behind them as she whipped around confused.

"You let him drive?" She said in disbelief as she looked between her brother and her boyfriend. "You're all OCD about other people driving." Emma said as David shrugged his shoulders.

"He's very persuasive." He said as Emma smirked.

"Don't I know it." She said as David's eyes widened. He grabbed Goldeye as Goldeye sighed in annoyance.

"What?!" He yelled as Melissa and Emma laughed.

"You're always so gullible." Melissa said as Goldeye chuckled a bit.

"Watch yourself Swift." David said before walking over to greet his favorite cousin.

"We're here!" Shina yelled as she arrived with Jeff. Shina was standing next to a dark blue hedgehog with white quills. He had blue eyes and was wearing a black trench coat with a white shirt under and dark jeans with black Vans. Next to Jeff were two girl hedgehogs. One was a gray hedgehog with green tints and the end of her quills. She has green eyes and bangs that slightly go over them. She was wearing a green sweater with a black fuzzy coat and skinny jeans with green converse. The other was a black hedgehog with lavender tints at the tips of her quills. Her eyes are lavender and she was wearing a purple tank-top, dark skinny jeans, and a black jacket with black converse. "Guys! Meet my dad!" Shina said pulling the guy hedgehog over to the group.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Garrett said practically taking the job of being the official greeter. "I'm Garrett Burnet." Garrett said shaking hands with Shina's Dad.

"Hello. You're a lively one aren't you?" He said as Garrett laughed. "I'm Mateo Star." He said as he went to introduce himself to other people.

"Who are these ladies?" Garrett asked referring to the two girls flanking Jeff's side.

"I'm this boy's cousin. Lucia Mendez." The black hedgehog shaking Garrett's hand as Garrett turned to the gray hedgehog.

"I'm Alena Daniels. I'm Jeffery's brother." She said as Garrett smiled brightly.

"That's cool! You'll meet this guy named Julian and he has a little sister named Alena too!" Garrett said excitedly as Jeff slipped away to Shina.

"Hey guys!" Cherry yelled as she walked into the hotel. Next to her was a brown hedgehog-fox hybrid with long hair. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a black puffy jacket with a blue shirt, jeans, and brown Uggs. "This is my sister, Ally!" Cherry said motioning to the girl next to her.

"Hey everybody! Merry Christmas! Is this all of you or is there more?" She said quickly as Garrett tried to keep up.

"Oh, there's a lot more." Garrett said as Cherry laughed. Henry soon walked in with a yellow cat that had red short hair. She was wearing a blue jacket with jeans and a red shirt.

"Raven!" Cherry exclaimed as she charged the cat with a hug.

"It's nice to see you Cherry. It's finally time you and my son got together. I was wondering when he'll get some guts to ask you out." The cat said as Henry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Mom." Henry said as Raven smiled and patted her son's face.

"You know I love you. What's with this hat? You know hats can attract lice!" She scolded as she ripped the hat off his head. Henry grabbed it back as he scowled. Suddenly Black came bursting through the doors looking around panicky.

"Renegade!" Black yelled as David and Renegade looked at him confused. "I need you to drain my life! Kill me now!" Black said as he slid on his knees in front of him.

"Uh…" Renegade said awkwardly as he looked down at Black. "Is there any particular reason as to why?" Renegade asked as Black sighed and pointed towards the door. A lime green hedgehog with brown curly hair walked in with her arm around Alex. She was wearing a red tank-top with a white miniskirt and black high heels.

"So…on that glorious morning when Black was born my parents were thinking of his name and-"Black ran over and pushed the hedgehog away as he took Alex into his arms.

"There's no need to continue that story, Angel!" Black yelled as the green hedgehog glared at her.

"Black be nice to your sister." A yellow porcupine with thin quills that curl at the bottom and end by her back. She was wearing a long-sleeved red v-neck with dark purple skinny pants and black flats with three necklaces. "Pull up your pants! No one wants to see your underwear." She scolded as Black slapped his forehead.

"Mom…" Black groaned as a short turquoise hedgehog bounced over to Black. She was wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt that read, "Superstar" under a multicolored jacket with a pink skirt that ended at her knees and pink flats.

"Black! I think Alex is pretty. You should've brought her back for Thanksgiving." The small hedgehog said as Black sighed.

"Thanks Lynx!" Alex said as she kneeled down at her level.

"I only speak the truth." She said cutely as the group awed. Black threw his arms in the air in frustration as two male hedgehogs walked into the hotel.

"Son, you shouldn't be embarrassed." One of the males said. He was a turquoise hedgehog with a lot of spines and two on the side of his head that were pointing up. "When I was a boy I played football and that took my mind off things. Plus, it gave me great life experience." He said as her wrapped his arm around Black's shoulder.

"Yeah…thanks Dad." Black said awkwardly as he took his Dad's arm off his shoulder. "Hey Zane." Black greeted his brother, the other male hedgehog. He was a turquoise hedgehog with a lot of spines that he dyed black and made the front spines cover his right eye. He was wearing a black hoodie with gray track sweats and dark gray shoes.

"Whatever." His brother replied as Black sighed.

"Guys…this is my family. My Mom, Lonnie, my Dad, Joe, my older sister, Angel, my younger brother, Zane, and my younger sister, Lynx." Black grumbled pointing out his family.

"So, which one of these handsome boys are going to take up my suitcases for me?" Angel asked as she stared at her nails.

"Hey bellhop!" Garrett asked quickly as Angel sneered at him.

"Aren't you cold?" Emma asked as Angel looked at her.

"I have magical powers. I keep myself warm." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emma walked away slowly as Black shook his head.

"_Feliz Navidad!_" Wilmer yelled as he entered the hotel. He walked in with his arm around an orange and white hedgehog-echidna. He had dreads and was wearing an extra large red shirt with a backwards green cap with baggie jeans and green hoodie. "This is my younger bro, Edgar." Wilmer said introducing him to his friends.

"Hey…I thought you said there was like 100 of them." Edgar said in a thick Spanish accent. Unlike Wilmer with his Texas-Spanish accent his brother only had a Spanish accent.

"A lot of them are still not here." Wilmer said as his brother covered his mouth.

"_Dios…_" He said as Wilmer nodded.

"I can't believe you stole my fucking boots!" Everybody heard Bianca yelled as they looked over to the entrance. Bianca marched in looking all kinds of mad.

"Baby-boo take a breath." Wilmer said as Bianca whipped around with fire burning in her eyes. Edgar grabbed his brother and pulled him back.

"I would stay away from her." Edgar said when a pink and white hedgehog walked in. Her quills looked crunchy with the loads of hairspray she put in it. She was wearing a red and black Baby Phat jacket with a fur hood and gold hoops with the word, "Angel" in them with skinny jeans and of course Bianca's boots.

"It's not like you're using them!" The pink hedgehog yelled as Bianca fumed.

"They're still mine and I bought them with the money I earned from working in Mom's salon!" Bianca yelled back as the hedgehog got in her face.

"Maria…maybe ya'll both should calm down." Wilmer said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Shut your fake ass up Wilmer!" Maria yelled at Wilmer as everybody just watched in confusion and shock.

"Darlings, darlings. Let's calm down. Ya'll family." A white and platinum hedgehog said with a deep southern drawl. He was wearing a black suit from Armani (costume made) with a black trench coat. He was carrying a leather case with him and was walking towards the girl.

"Daddy Doc!" Wilmer yelled in relief as the hedgehog smiled.

"How ya'll doin' Wilmer? Takin' care of my baby girl I reckon." Bianca's Dad said as Maria huffed.

"You're Bianca's Dad?" Emma asked as he took Emma's hand into is.

"The one n' only. Nice to meet you ma'am." He said shaking her hand as Emma smiled at her.

"_Que te he dicho acerca de la lucha contra las ninas? Somos una familia!_" A fast speaking, female voice yelled. A turquoise and pink hedgehog walked in wearing a strapless red dress with a Dior trench coat. She had knee-high Fendi boots that were high-heeled.

"Mother!" Maria yelled as the hedgehog glared at her.

"Maria, I don't want to hear it!" Bianca's Mom yelled in a thick Spanish accent. She turned around and smiled at Wilmer.

"Mama J!" Wilmer said as Wilmer hugged her. "You always know how to keep them in check." Wilmer said as Bianca's Mom patted his head.

"As always." She said as Wilmer smiled.

"Ah, I still see you're fucking the illegal immigrant." A voice said as Wilmer groaned. A white and tan hedgehog walked in wearing an over-sized black dress shirt with black pants and shoes. He had super sharp quills with two religious chains on his neck. Bianca's Mom smacked the back of his head.

"What have I told you about cursing Kevin?!" His mother scolded as he scowled. Wilmer glared at him as Bianca pushed her brother away from Wilmer.

"He's just bitter that he lost his girlfriend." A hedgehog said standing next to Garrett.

"Whoa! When did you get there?" Garrett asked as the hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

"Awhile. By the way I'm Bianca's brother Alfredo." The hedgehog said shaking Garrett's hand. He was a yellow and blue hedgehog with quills slicked back. He was wearing a blue and white polo and baggy jeans.

"I'll give you the down low on my family. The one with the permanent scowl on her face is Maria. She's my older sister, but she's younger than Bianca. She's sixteen and even though she's my sister she's a real bitch. I wouldn't mess with her. My Dad is the one with the suit and that's my Mom next to him. Their names are Bart and Adriana. They try to keep the peace in my family." He said when his phone beeped. "It's Carissa!" He yelled as he started talking on the phone.

"We'll take over." A girl hedgehog said. She was white and turquoise and was wearing a jacket similar to Maria's except it was blue and gold. She had skinny jeans with knee-high white boots with a belt buckle that said, "Sad girl" and she had thick eyeliner. Next to her was a red and white hedgehog wearing an over-sized hoodie with Nike Cortez shoes and baggy jeans.

"I'm Alfonsino, but call me Rafy and that's my sister Lola, but if you know what's good for you you'd call her La-La." Rafy said as La-La hit her brother in the stomach.

"Alf is all over this girl he met on MySpace." La-La said as Garrett looked at her confused. "I know. He's thirteen like Rafy and I'm fifteen. We have two more siblings, but they're doing other things. Their names are John and Selena." La-La explained as Garrett nodded.

"I think I got it." Garrett said as Rafy smiled at him.

"Get ready! Here they come." Donovan said as Renegade rolled his eyes. The OG (original group) arrived with their families.

"Who's the granddad now, Todd? And I have two and they're older!" Static said as Todd rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Todd said as Luca rolled his eyes. "My grandson is way cooler!" Todd retorted making Static roll his eyes.

"Ah, New York." Pamilyn said as Kendan held her hand. "The cold is a little too much for me, but not bad." Pamilyn said as Brice rolled his eyes.

"I'm just happy to have you guys here." Brice said putting his arm around Kendan.

"I get it. You missed us, but I'm not transferring. Especially when it's your last year." Kendan said as Brice crossed his arms and pouted.

"Everybody! Meet everybody else!" Garrett said as everybody started exchanging greetings. Luca was talking with his Uncle Alex when something caught his eyes.

"You're not paying attention to me." Luca said as Alex looked back at him panicked.

"Yes I am!" Alex quickly said as Luca raised his eyebrow. He looked behind Alex and smirked.

"You were checking out Nessa!" Luca said as Alex put his hands of defensively.

"I was so not! That's a false accusation!" Alex yelled as Aiden's ears perked up.

"You like my sister?" Aiden asked as Alex panicked.

"No! No! No! I don't!" Alex said as Aiden and Luca looked at each other before smirking.

"Whatever you say." Luca said as Alex groaned. Luca turned around and froze. He spotted Michelle who was by Sean looking up at everybody talking. Luca's face flushed as he looked at the girl who was only a few feet away.

"Ah, my son, I see you like someone." Julian said as he bent down to Luca's level.

"What?! No!" Luca denied as Aiden just smirked.

"It's ok. That's Sean's sister, Michelle. She's pretty shy, but Sean said she'll warm up eventually. You should go talk to her. She's your age." Julian said as Luca blushed and slapped his forehead.

"Dad…" Luca groaned as Julian laughed.

"Just giving you some tips." Julian said before walking over to Izzy and Jeff – Izzy's Dad. Luca sighed as Aiden laughed.

"Hey Luca! What's up nephew?" Juliana said as she walked over to Luca. Luca grimaced as Aiden froze. "You're Flash's son, huh? I'm Juliana." Juliana said as Aiden's throat dried up.

"Um…nice to meet you. I-I'm Aiden." Aiden said nervously rubbing the back of his head. Luca took his opportunity and slipped away.

"Aw, young love." Izzy said as Julian laughed.

"What?" Flash said as he looked between them to see Alex nervously talking to Nessa. "Who let him talk to her?" Flash said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Oh get over it Flash." Julian said as Flash gaped at him.

"He's your brother! N-n-n-n-no." Flash said as Julian looked offended. "You probably taught him your player ways." Flash said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"He's not a player anymore and Alex isn't like that. You know he's way more reserved than Julian. He's probably a babbling wreck." Izzy said as Flash huffed and glared at Alex.

"What's going on?" Sean said as he walked over to them making Flash smirk.

"Luca likes your sister!" Flash said as Sean blinked in confusion.

"So…" Sean said as Flash gaped at him. "Luca's a good kid." Sean said with a shrug of his shoulders as Flash slapped his forehead.

"Why?!" Flash yelled as everybody looked at him.

"Maybe we should head to our rooms." Ivy said dragging Flash with her as all the kids followed them.

"Black I like him." Lynx said pointing at Luca. Black looked at her shocked before looking at Luca.

"I think he likes Michelle." Black said as he noticed Luca walking by Michelle trying to talk to her.

"But I like him!" Lynx said as Black smiled nervously.

"Sometimes people won't like you back Lynx. You have to learn to move on." Black said as she pouted.

"Zane! Black says Luca doesn't like me!" Lynx said as Zane scowled.

"Whatever." Zane said as followed his family up the hotel. Black sighed as he went over to Alex.

"This is going to be a long holiday." Black muttered as Alex laughed.

_(A/N): Basically and introduction chapter for the families. All the good stuff will be later. Some people I based off my family. Melissa and David are my brother and sister and Michelle is my cousin. I promise to have a more exciting chapter later. _


	22. Christmas Part 2: Presents and Confusion

_(A/N): Part two of Christmas! There's a lemon in this chapter. So…you've been warned. _

Henry and Sean were walking towards the elevator when they were pulled into another hall.

"God! Was there a need for that?" Henry said as he stared at Lucia and Alena (Jeff's sister and cousin).

"We hear that you guys are trying to get Shina and Jeff together." Lucia said as Sean pointed at Henry.

"He is. I'm just singing in her band." Sean said as Lucia stood between them and hooked arms with them before continuing to walk.

"You see, we have been trying to get these guys together for years! They always manage to push each other away though. But! I think you guy can help." Lucia said as Alena nodded.

"Uh…how so?" Henry asked as Alena pressed the elevator button.

"Don't worry we have a plan." Alena said as they all stepped into the elevator. Reese and Bart – Bianca's dad – rented out the penthouse as the main room for everybody to hang out in and spend Christmas in. Everybody had their own rooms to stay in, but still spent most of their time in the penthouse.

"Damn it Wilmer! This is the fifth time!" Rafy yelled as he threw down his PS3 controller. "You and Flash have to stop ganging up on me!" Rafy yelled as Wilmer and Flash snickered.

"What are you guys playing?" David asked as he plopped down on the floor.

"Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare." Flash said as David laughed. He grabbed the forth controller as he smirked.

"Prepare to die." He said as they all scoffed.

"I'm warning you for your own safety. Don't do it." Emma said as Flash rolled his eyes.

"He can't be that good." Flash said. After a few minutes David threw the remote on the ground with a satisfied smile. Flash, Wilmer, and Rafy stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Told you." Emma said as all three boys continued to stare at the screen in shock. Donovan was watching from afar as his mother talked with Rouge and Midnight. He was happy to see her getting along with them. Conner slid into the seat next to him by the bar.

"So, how's it going with Kim?" Conner asked making Donovan smile.

"Great. Fantastic. Amazing." Donovan said as Conner laughed.

"Practically every positive adjective in the human dictionary?" Conner said as both guys laughed. "I bet you were really happy your guys' first night, huh?" Conner said as Donovan smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…we kind of um…haven't really-"Conner cut off Donovan staring at him in disbelief.

"What?!" He yelled as Donovan covered his mouth.

"Everything ok?" Angela asked as Donovan smiled sweetly.

"Yeah mom. Conner and I were just having a regular conversation." Donovan said as his mother smiled at him. Donovan let go of Conner as Conner continued to gap at him.

"B-But it's you!" Conner said as Donovan rolled her eyes. "You said she was topless when you guys laid together in her bed." Conner said as Donovan sighed.

"I know, but I didn't do anything. She almost got raped! It's not exactly the best time to offer sex." Donovan said as Conner still stared at him confused.

"But that happened weeks ago! I would have expected you to jump her by now." Conner said as Donovan sighed.

"Still…it's kind of traumatizing. I don't want to force myself upon her." Donovan said as Conner looked over to where Kim was standing. Kim was talking to Liecy when Nicole approached them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nicole said as Kim groaned.

"Kim's lack of a sex life." Liecy said simply as Kim punched her in the arm. "Ow! No need to be violent!" Liecy said as Kim glared at her. Nicole started cracking up as Kim glared at her.

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe. C'mon! It's Donovan we're talking about." Nicole said throwing her arms in the air.

"I think he's scared." Liecy said as Kim and Nicole looked at him confused.

"Of what? He's done it plenty of times before." Kim said as Liecy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that. He's probably scared because of the whole rape thing." Liecy said as Kim groaned.

"I wasn't even raped." Kim said pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"But you were almost. I think Donovan doesn't want to rush anything because he's afraid you might freak out." Liecy said as she sat on a couch next to Kim.

"I'm going to freak out if he doesn't." Kim muttered as Nicole plopped down next to her placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Who says he has to?" Nicole said as Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Spark! Heads up!" Todd yelled as a snowball hurdled towards Spark. Spark shot the snowball down with a spark and quickly fired one at Todd. "I didn't even throw it at you!" Todd said as he wiped the snow off his face. Everybody was at Poughkeepsie admiring the Hudson River.

"Its natural extinct." Spark said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great shot Spark." Stephan said as Bolt scowled at him.

"Thanks _Steve_." Spark said emphasizing Stephan's nickname. Chrissy laughed nervously as Bolt snickered by his father.

"Nice one Dad." Bolt said as Spark pounded fists with him.

"Hello Mr. Solari. I'm Katie Nelson." Katie said sticking her hand out. Spark raised his eyebrow as he looked over at Bolt. Bolt shook his head as Spark shook Katie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie." Spark said as Katie smiled brightly.

"I'm sure Bolt has told you all about me." Katie said laughing as Spark looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I guess." He said awkwardly before walking away.

"So…you're birthday is tomorrow." Alex said as he stood by Nessa. Nessa blushed and smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Um, it's sure to be exciting." Nessa said rocking back on her heels. Flash and Suzy were watching behind a wall as the two kids interacted.

"I'll say. You're going to get twice the presents." Alex said with a nervous smile.

"I'm just happy to have a family. I never want them to leave." Nessa said looking out to the river. The wind blew her hair back and Alex pushed it out of her face.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered as he held her hand.

"Aw!" Suzy whispered as Flash scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! That's the cheesiest line ever." Flash said as Suzy punched him in the stomach.

"Stop being a stupid overprotective father!" Suzy hissed as Flash glared at her.

"C'mon guys! We're going to Rockefeller Center!" Hailey said as Suzy looked at her confused.

"Why?" Suzy asked.

"To go ice skating of course." Hailey said as Derek scoffed.

"We don't need to go there." Derek said as Hydro smirked.

"What?" Andrew asked confused as Hydro jumped on the rail. "What the fuck?" Andrew said confused as Hydro smirked. Hydro jumped off the rail and froze a section of the river. People around the group gasped and started to whisper. Hydro slid across the ice before stopping by the edge.

"Hell yeah!" Winter said as she froze a piece of water. She gracefully jumped onto it as Spark followed. Derek and Lauren froze a giant section and everybody started jumping on it.

"Crap! I keep falling." Knuckles said as he tried to get back on his feet. Silver yanked his body up and into the air and started sliding him all over to place. "Silver!" Knuckles yelled as Ruby and Brice laughed. Soon other patrons started skating – or sliding – across the ice.

"Dude!" Julian yelled sliding on his knees towards Derek. "You got to make it snow." Julian said as Derek raised an eyebrow.

"You know your girlfriend can do that." Derek said as Julian's eyes widened.

"Izzy!" Julian yelled as he skated over to her. Soon enough snow started to fall from the sky as Julian's cheering was heard around. After a few snowball fights and skating competitions they all started to head back to the hotel.

"Suzy!" La-La yelled as she ran up to the unaware hedgehog. Suzy stumbled forward as La-La hugged her.

"La-La! You just now realize I'm here and hug me?" Suzy said as she put her arm around Bianca's sister. La-La laughed before pulling her aside away from Shade and the rest of the group. La-La put on a serious face which made Suzy concerned. "What's wrong?" Suzy asked as La-La stole a glance at Shade.

"What's with the thing around his neck?" La-La asked as Suzy sighed.

"The weird hoodie-jacket thing? I know. It's weird, but he doesn't listen to me. He believes he's a fashion god now and I-"La-La shook her head and interrupted her.

"No not that! The necklace." La-La said as Suzy shrugged her shoulders.

"He said a friend gave it to him." Suzy said as La-La's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Was his name Cheka?" She asked as Suzy made a face of disgust.

"No way! He died years ago! Shade was the one who killed him." Suzy said as La-La looked at her totally bewildered.

"What??" She exclaimed as Suzy nodded her head. "Why did he kill Cheka?" La-La asked as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to the hotel. We're losing the group!" Suzy said as she grabbed La-La's arm and ran towards the group. As soon as the group arrived at the hotel Kim grabbed Donovan's hand and started pulling him towards the elevator.

"Wha-"Kim cut him off by raising her hand. As soon as they reached their floor Kim started pulling him again. "Kim?" Donovan asked as Kim ignored him and continued to walk towards the room. Kim quickly opened the door and locked as they entered it. Kim made Donovan sit on the foot of the bed as she stood in front of him. She quickly took of her shirt as she heard a sharp intake of breath. "Kim…" Donovan breathed out.

"I'm not afraid." Kim said straddling his lap and placing her hands on the side of his head. She tilted his head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Donovan said as he flipped her onto the bed with him hovering over her. Donovan captured her lips in a searing kiss as he ripped off his jacket. He kicked off his shoes as he slid his tongue across her lips. Kim opened her mouth before intertwining her fingers with his quills. Their tongues battle for dominance with Donovan winning eventually. Donovan trailed his kisses down her neck Kim moaned as he traced her collarbone with his tongue. Kim ran her hands down to the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Donovan snaked his hand around her back and quickly unhook her bra. He let it slide off her arms as his eyes glazed over.

"Beautiful." He said before moving his hand towards them. He started massaging them before lowering his mouth to one of her breasts. Kim moaned as she grabbed and pushed his head closer to her chest. She could feel Donovan's smirk against her chest before he switched over to her other breast. He started to run his tongue down her stomach dipping his tongue into her navel. He unbuttoned her jeans in one swift move and pulled them off. He groaned when he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I thought we could have sped this up." She panted as he smirked and parted her legs. He didn't hesitate as he dove into her legs lapping her juices. Kim arched her back as Donovan continued his assault on her. Kim's hips started to buck and Donovan had to pin them down as he continued his work. Kim grabbed his face and pulled him up to her lips. She pushed his pants off his body along with his boxers. They were both breathing heavily as they stared into each others eyes.

"You ready?" He asked as she smirked.

"Been ready." She said as he slowly started to enter her. They both moaned at the sensation. Donovan soon started thrusting in and out as Kim bucked her hips meeting all his thrusts. He kissed her passionately as he picked up his pace. Kim's body stiffened as she screamed out in pleasure. Donovan slowly released after her and collapsed on top of her.

"I love you." Donovan panted as Kim smiled and brushed her bangs off his forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered as Donovan smiled against her skin. Suzy was sleeping against Shade in their room comfortably. After dinner everybody was pretty much trashed so they went to sleep. Shade shifted in his sleep and his stone fell onto Suzy's hand. Suzy grumbled in her sleep as her dream shifted into something different.

_An unfamiliar area opened as a hooded figure walked quickly through it. The figure was male and entered a church. The male revealed himself as Cheka as he walked to the first pew. He kneeled down and folded his arms in prayer. He looked up at to what he believed to be God. _

"_God, why? Why did you take me Rosa and David away from me? My love and my son! Why Lord!? Why!?" He yelled into the church. His voice echoed throughout the chapel as he started to sob. _

"_Cheka…" He heard the familiar voice say. He looked up to the spirit of his beloved. _

"_R-Rosa." Cheka stuttered as he stood from the pew. Rosa smiled down at him as he wiped his tears. "Love, is that really you?" Cheka asked as Rosa hovered down to his level. _

"_Yes Cheka. It's me." Rosa said as Cheka smiled at her. "You're going to have to do some bad things in your life Cheka." She said as Cheka looked at her confused. "To get to me." She said as Cheka got down on his knees. _

"_I'll do anything baby! Anything!" He said as Rosa's hand ghosted over his cheek. (Pun very much intended) _

"_Cheka. You'll die sometime, but it's not now. When you do you'll visit the person who took your life. You will give him this." She said handing a dark green stone to him. Shade's stone. _

"_What's his name? Where is he? Rosa…please." Cheka said standing back up. _

"_I can't tell you all that, but I can tell you his name. His name is Shade. Shade the Hedgehog. Don't go and try to provoke him now. The time will come and you'll know." She said as Cheka looked back at the stone in his hand. "That is yours. You must wear it. It's the stone of friendship. You will give Shade a friendship he'll and you'll cherish forever." She said as Cheka looked back at her. _

"_Rosa…what does this all mean?" Cheka asked as Rosa smiled at him. _

"_You'll know soon my sweet husband. You'll know soon." She said kissing him on the cheek before disappearing. _

"_Rosa!" Cheka yelled._

Suzy woke up panting and sweating as she looked around the room. She leaned back into the bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes glanced at the stone resting on Shade's chest. She held it up in confusion.

'_How did Shade get this? Did Cheka really give it to him? Was this just a weird dream? Yeah…just a dream.' _Suzy thought as she let the stone drop on Shade's chest. Suzy cuddled up to his side and drifted off to sleep.

"CHRISTMAS!!!!" Garrett yelled as he ran and started pounding on everybody's door.

"What the hell?" Shawn said as he opened his door with Ruby appearing by his side.

"Christmas!" Alena and Tyson yelled as they ran towards the penthouse.

"Everybody wake up!" Garrett yelled as everybody slowly came out of their rooms. Flash ran and picked Nessa up into his arms.

"Happy Birthday!" Flash yelled as Nessa laughed. Ivy and Aiden were close behind singing "Happy Birthday" as they went towards the elevator.

"Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Cherry asked as she looked towards Shina.

"January first! The first day of a whole new year." Shina said as she smiled brightly.

"Ok, this is how we'll do it." Lucia said as Sean groaned.

"How did I get wrapped into this?" Sean muttered as Henry crossed his arms.

"Because I'm in it and I don't want to be alone." Henry said as Sean sighed.

"We'll get them under the mistletoe and bing-bang-boom they'll be a couple." Lucia said as Alena nodded.

"Who says they'll even kiss?" Henry asked as Alena pushed the button for the elevator.

"They have to do it. It's tradition." Alena said as both boys sighed. Everybody rushed into the penthouse excitement written over their face.

"Presents!" Tyson yelled as he and Alena sat by the tree.

"You ready for this Silver?" Todd said cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"It's just passing out presents. It's not like we're at the Olympics with Mario." Silver said as Renegade looked out to the readers. Silver and Todd started handing out all the presents as everybody quickly started attacking them.

"An iTouch and a skateboard! Thanks Mateo." Jeff said as Shina's dad smiled at him.

"It wasn't much." He said as Jeff played with his iTouch.

"'_Like the new iPod just touch it and turn her on'_." Henry said reciting lyrics from _"You're a Jerk" _as Jeff just stared at him.

"Never do that again." Jeff said as Shina laughed. "What did your dad get you?" Jeff asked as Henry walked away.

"Oh! Um, a scarf, an iTouch, ad this charm bracelet." She said lifting her wrist up to show Jeff. "He says it's a bunch of charms that remind him of me." She said as Jeff nodded.

"Well, I don't think my gift will top it." Jeff said as Shina gasped. She happily took the box from his hands and started ripping off the paper. She opened up the white box that hid under the wrapping and gasped. She gently pulled out a silver locket and opened it. Inside it was a picture of Jeff and Shina lying on the grass and watching the stars.

"Wow…it's beautiful." Shina said as Jeff put it on for her. She lifted it up before smiling at Jeff. "Thank you." She said as he smiled. "Here!" Shina said as she hand her gift to him.

"What is it?" Jeff asked as Shina rolled her eyes.

"Open it!" She said as she pushed the present towards him. Jeff slowly opened his gift before a smiled stretched across his face. It was a silver watch, an expensive looking one. Shina reached over and lifted up the clock to reveal a picture of her, one of his favorites. "To always remember me…you know?" She said nervously.

"It's great. Thanks." He said as they both hugged each other.

"Maybe they won't need help." Sean muttered to Henry.

"Oh no…they will. Just watch." Lucia said as Henry and Sean looked back. Jeff cleared his throat as Shina quickly pulled away.

"So…I'm just going to give everybody else their presents." Shina said as Jeff nodded. She quickly walked away and started picking up presents. Sean and Henry groaned as Lucia shook her head. Everybody soon started exchanging presents and cheering about what they were getting. Shadow and Amy pulled their children away to discuss a few issues.

"Did you talk to her?" Amy asked as Serenity sighed.

"Forget it, Mom. She's a bitch." Ebony said as Amy gasped and glared at her.

"Don't talk about your sister like that." Amy scolded as Ebony scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, she doesn't even want to be our sister." Shade said as Amy looked at him sadly.

"No…" Shadow said as Serenity frowned.

"She thinks she doesn't belong with us." Serenity said as Amy clenched her fists.

"She does! You all are going to take me to her!" Amy said as all the kids sighed.

"We don't know where she is." Shade said as Amy sighed into Shadow's chest.

"I'll have Tails track her." Shadow said as the kids just nodded. They all came back into the house to hear Brice screaming.

"Who's pregnant!?" He yelled looking at Nicole and holding a pregnancy test. He looked panicked and everybody was staring at Nicole.

"Just because he found it doesn't make it mine!" Nicole exclaimed as everybody started looking around.

"Um…" Ginger said as everybody snapped their heads towards her. "That's mine." Ginger said as everybody gasped. Derek and Reese gaped at her as Luna smiled brightly. "Derek?" Ginger said as she turned towards her husband. Derek's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted.

"Yes! Pay up Spark! I told you my kids weren't going to be the first ones!" Jerry yelled as Alchemy rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Pamilyn yelled as she went to hug her sister-in-law. After all the craziness about Ginger's pregnancy everybody sat around for breakfast.

"Hey Lilac!" Todd said walking into the kitchen. "You got another present." Todd said as Lilac looked at him confused.

"From who?" She asked as Todd shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a name." Todd said handing her the gift and leaving the kitchen. Lilac finished cleaning her plate and grabbed the present. She slowly unwrapped it and opened the box. It was a necklace with black rope and a bright red stone. It was not a menacing red; it was the red that made you think of love. In the middle of was a symbol that had three spokes with gaps between them. Lilac admired the stone and placed the necklace on before entering the living room.

_(A/N): Happy New Year! The picture of Lilac's symbol is on my website. I've decided to dedicate this whole story to someone who has recently passed._

College Life by tpcb000 is dedicated to,

Suzy Annette Morales de Perez

a.k.a Rastalina

May 13, 1990-December 10, 2009


	23. Dark Nightmares

_(A/N): Action!_

The families all left except for the original group's parents. They decided to stay for New Years. All the children were heading to their apartment to pick up some extra things. Others were tagging along because they had nothing else better to do.

"Would you guys hurry up? I swear Hydro your girl is the most high-maintenance person in the world." Roddy said as Hydro laughed.

"Watch what you say Hedgehog." Lauren said as she walked down the steps.

"Yeah, yeah." Roddy said waving his hand dismissively. Lauren rolled her eyes and waited with everybody at the bottom of the steps. Shade was leaning against the wall when he noticed the necklace around Lilac's neck.

"Lilac." Shade called out as Lilac walked over towards him. "Who gave that to you?" He asked as he pointed to the necklace.

"I'm really not sure. I got on Christmas, but there was no name on the present." Lilac said looking down at the stone. Shade raised his eyebrow before frowning.

"Oh…it's nice." Shade said before running up the steps at top speed leaving Lilac standing confused. Shade bypassed Shawn and Bolt and ran into his room shutting the door. "Cheka…" Shade whispered as Cheka appeared sitting on his desk chair.

"I kind of like this. It's you calling for me now." Cheka said making Shade roll his eyes. "What do I owe this pleasure to?" He asked as he floated off Shade's chair.

"You know Lilac right?" Shade asked as Cheka scoffed.

"Of course I do. She's the nicest one out of all of you. Well actually Emma could be beating that; then again Ginger is nice. There's Topaz-"Shade cut off Cheka quickly.

"Yeah, yeah nice people. Did you give her a stone?" Shade asked as Cheka looked at him confused.

"No…what did the stone look like?" Cheka said as Shade sat on his bed.

"It was red and the symbol looked kind of like a flower, but with only three petals." Shade said as Cheka's eyes widened.

"Rosa…" Cheka said as Shade looked around himself.

"What about Rosa?" Shade said looking back at Cheka. Cheka started to float back and forth in a pacing fashion.

"That was Rosa's stone. She must have given it to Lilac." Cheka said as Shade stared at him confused.

"Why? She doesn't even know Lilac." Shade said as Cheka shrugged his shoulders.

"We can hold the stones for only so much time. She must have ran out time and thought Lilac was the perfect suitor to pass it on to." Cheka said as Shade twisted his mouth to one side.

"What does the stone mean?" Shade asked.

"Love." Cheka said simply as Shade collapsed on the bed. "You're going to have to explain it to her." Cheka said as Shade sat right back up.

"Explain what? I barely know anything about this." He said holding up his own stone.

"Ok…well you will eventually." Cheka said as he shrugged his shoulders and disappeared.

"Stupid spirit." Shade muttered as a pillow hit him in the head. He rolled his eyes and ran back down the stairs. "Ready to go?" He asked as everybody nodded. Suddenly the lights started to flicker and before they knew it they fell through the floor.

"Ah! Does this happen all the time?!" Wilmer yelled as Flash shook his head. They all landed on their feet with a big thud in a dark room. Aiden held Nessa close to him as Luca, Juliana, and Alex huddled together.

"Fuck. This had to happen with the kids here." Flash cursed as all of them stuck out their hands. "Later!" He said as they all retracted their hands.

"Nice of you to _drop _in." Nicky said before laughing his ear-piercing laugh. Lorgo sighed as he shook his head.

"Shut up Nicky." Ethan said as the lights flicked on. Standing in front of the group was Mason, Ethan, Zeke, Nicky, and Cat. Garrett's heart strained against his chest as he looked at Cat. Cat looked down and away from him ashamed.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Julian growled as he glared at Mason. Mason smirked tossing his dice in his hand.

"We have some unfinished…_business_ to settle." He said staring at Kim and Donovan. Donovan growled as Kim glared at Mason. "I'm sure you all know Phantom, Thunder, and Shock." Mason said motioning to the arriving family. Flash, Tsunami, and Hydro growled as they stared at their dark counterparts.

"They have some things to deal with." Ethan said as Flash stepped forward.

"Bring it." Flash said as Shock smirked.

"Not without a little welcoming gifts for your friends." Shock sneered as Ethan blasted everybody with a dark ray except Flash, Tsunami, and Hydro.

"What did you do to them?!" Hydro roared as he held an unconscious Lauren in his arms.

"Let's just say they went for a trip." Zeke said as Flash growled and tackled Shock. Hydro and Tsunami followed suit taking Thunder and Phantom. The rest of the group watched on in amusement as Cat looked at the unconscious group concerned. She looked at Garrett and knew he was going through something rough. Garrett looked around only to see black.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Where's Daddy?" A small voice rang out. Garrett looked behind him to see his three year-old self. His mom looked stressed and tired as she looked at her son. Her eyes had tears in them as little Garrett looked up at her. _

"_Daddy's gone Garrett. He's not coming back. He left us." Garrett's mother said as older Garrett fell down on his knees. _

"_Why?" Little Garrett asked as older Garrett shook his head. _

"_Because he didn't love you! You were a disappointment!" A voice roared. Garrett looked up to see himself except in angrier form. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth was pointed down in a deep scowl. "You'll always be a disappointment! That's why everything in your life has gone wrong!" The Dark Garrett yelled at the small Garrett. _

"_Garrett make him stop!" Little Garrett said as he stared at Garrett. _

"_Gary, Gary its ok." Regular Garrett said as he looked at Gary. Dark Garrett scoffed before laughing. _

"_Who are you kidding? Your life is a lie. The girl you love is your enemy your friends will move on leaving you with nothing but the clothes on your back. Your father didn't love you what makes you think anyone else will?" The Dark Garrett said as Gary slowly disappeared. Garrett covered his head as he yelled in agony. _

"_Shut up!" Garrett yelled as Dark Garrett laughed and stood over him. _

"_You're a failure Garrett! When are you going to realize that? You're a failure!" He yelled as Garrett covered his ears from the negative things. "You can't hide from the truth! You're useless! No one loves you!" Dark Garrett roared as Garrett started to choke out sobs. _

Luca was lying by Garrett as he lived his nightmare. Luca was standing in the same dark area as Garret was.

"_No! No! Stop! Ah!" Luca heard Izzy scream. He started running through the dark trying to get to his mom. _

"_Mom! Mom! I'm coming!" Luca yelled as the screams got louder. "Mommy I'm coming!" Luca yelled as he gasped for air. He fell onto the dark floor and looked up to see Izzy dead with Julian under her. Mason was standing over them with a sickening smile one his face. _

"_Son! Come see what your father did." Mason said as Luca started to stumble backwards. _

"_You're not my father. You never raised me!" Luca yelled as Mason chuckled. He walked over to Luca and grabbed his head. He ran a bloody knife over his hand as Luca winced. _

"_You see that blood?" He said lifting to cut up for Luca to see. "It runs in me. My blood is your blood." He said as Luca ripped his hand out of Mason's grip. "Strong. Just like me." Mason said with a smirk. _

"_I'm nothing like you!" Luca yelled at him as Mason laughed. _

"_You're everything like me. You'll grow up just like me. You won't have friends, you'll have followers. You won't have a wife, you'll have lovers. You won't have a family, you'll be alone." Mason said as Luca ran away. "You're everything of me! You can't runaway from it!" Mason yelled as Luca tripped onto the ground. "You. Are. Me." Mason said as Luca's tears pooled under him. _

"_No!" Luca roared as Mason laughter echoed around him. _

"_You'll always be my son. I'm always going to be apart of you." Mason said as Luca cried on the ground. "Like father, like son." Mason said as Luca covered his ears. _

Back in the real world Hydro was fighting Phantom with all his might. Phantom grabbed Hydro by his neck and threw him against the metal wall.

"You actually thought you could beat me?" Phantom sneered before Hydro elbowed him in the face and kicked him off. He blasted him back with water and froze it keeping his limbs locked in place. Phantom quickly broke through them and stuck his hand out in the air. Hydro's body tensed as Phantom twisted his hand. Hydro yelled in pain as his body started to twist in a painful angle. Hydro made his hand face palm up and suddenly Phantom was pulled down by his back to the ground making him release Hydro from his blood control. Hydro started throwing ice orbs at him as Phantom dodged most of them.

"This will end today!" Phantom yelled as he and Hydro charged each other meeting in the middle with an explosion of water and lightening. Cat cringed as she saw Hydro skid across the floor and into the wall. Zeke chuckled beside her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She slipped out of his grasp and glared at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't you think he's being a little too rough?" Cat murmured as Zeke blinked.

"That's kind of the point. He's supposed to kill him." Zeke said as Cat sighed and turned away from him to look back at the remainder of the group. Aiden was lying next to Nessa when his nightmare began. He sat in the area of darkness and just waited.

_He had a bad feeling that if he ran anywhere he wouldn't be able to go back. He started to hear a loud, echoing banging that made him cover his ears. _

"_Let me have him!" A semi-familiar voice boomed. He looked to his side to see Flash holding a door closed with his back. Ivy had Nessa and Aiden behind her. Aiden looked at himself before looking at the other Aiden confused._

"_Get the fuck out of here!" Flash yelled through the door. "Get them out of here." Flash hissed at Ivy. Ivy looked at him with fear and worry. _

"_No. I'm not leaving you with him here." Ivy said as Aiden watched the whole thing in confusion. _

"_You can't hide in there forever!" The voice roared as the person kept banging the door. _

"_Get out of here Richard!" Flash yelled pushing the door back. _

"_Richard?" Aiden said to himself as he looked at the door. The other Aiden stared at up as the door smashed open. Ivy screamed before the whole scene disappeared only leaving the other Aiden. The other Aiden stood up and walked over until he was facing Aiden. _

"_You knew it had to end sometime." The other Aiden spoke. Aiden clenched his hands into fists as his mouth formed a tight line. _

"_What are you saying?" Aiden murmured as the other Aiden scowled at him. _

"_You know exactly what I'm saying. You knew he'd come back or that they'd realize you were nothing, but a pathetic orphan!" Other Aiden yelled into Aiden's face. _

"_Shut up!" Aiden said punching him across the face. "They're my family!" Aiden yelled as the Other Aiden smirked._

"_For now. Soon they'll realize you're nothing. You're real father wasn't even there for you and Richard doesn't care about anything besides himself. You had no one and you'll never will!" He yelled as anger-filled tears welled up in Aiden's eyes. _

"_Shut up!" Aiden yelled again. _

"_You can't run from the truth! You're alone! You have no one else, but yourself!" Other Aiden spat as Aiden collapsed on his knees and started to cry._

Next to Aiden was Goldeye whose face was contorted in pain.

_Goldeye was standing in the middle of a bank. He saw people on the ground covering their heads in fear. Everything was strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't remember what it was. _

"_Grab the last bag and get the fuck out!" A man's voice yelled. Goldeye whipped his head to see a fox with a black mask over his face and holding a gun. He whipped his head to look a dingo with brown fur coming out of a giant vault. Goldeye's body stiffened when he noticed it was his father. _

"_Daddy, are we going to the circus now?" A young Goldeye asked by his father side. He looked about three at the most. His father scowled as he looked down at his son. _

"_Yes, but stay in the vault real quick." He instructed as the young dingo happily nodded. His Dad walked over to the masked man and nodded towards him. _

"_Finally. We're getting rid of that brat." He murmured as he dragged the bags of money out of the bank. Goldeye's father nodded and followed him. He gave one last longing look towards the vault before leaving. Goldeye growled as he ran after his father. But, as soon as he left the bank he was in darkness. He heard a child's scream and clenched his fists. He knew that scream way too well. It was his when the scientists tested on him. _

"_Goldeye…" He heard a whisper. He looked up to see Emma standing in front of him. _

"_Emma." He sighed with relief as he walked towards her. Emma smiled brightly as he approached her, but suddenly a hand came over her mouth. "Emma!" Goldeye yelled as he started running towards her. Emma was quickly pulled into the darkness right before Goldeye could reach her. "EMMA!" He screamed before hearing a sickeningly familiar laugh. _

"_Oh Goldeye…when will you learn?" The voice mocked as Goldeye whipped around only to see darkness._

"_Where are you Austin?" Goldeye growled as the voice who supposedly was someone named Austin laughed again. _

"_Why, I'm right in front of you." He said as Goldeye leaped into the darkness, but landed with a thud on the ground he couldn't see. He heard "Austin" laugh again as he growled. _

"_What did you do with Emma?" He asked as he stood back up. _

"_What do you think I did, Goldeye? It's quite obvious. She's the one and I killed her because she's in my way." He said casually as Goldeye growled and grabbed his pistol. He started to shoot into the darkness, but was only met with more laughter._

"_You couldn't protect her. They call you the Protector. What a disgrace. You could barely protect yourself. You just witnessed your father abandoning you and the men taking you and you couldn't protect yourself. You're worthless Goldeye." The voice spat as Goldeye continued to shoot into the dark. The voice started to laugh again as Goldeye collapsed to his knees to cover his ears. _

"_Shut up!" He roared as the voice became ten times louder. "Just stop." He choked holding back his feelings. Even when he was alone he didn't want to show his weakness. He clenched his eyes tightly to prevent the tears and covered his ears to prevent from hearing all the negative things. "Stop!" He yelled again, but it didn't. _

Cat grimaced as she heard Goldeye let out a groan of pain. She looked back to the fight to see Thunder punching Tsunami with thunder covered fists as Tsunami deflected them.

"C'mon Tusi. Put up a fight." Thunder taunted as she continued with her punches. Tsunami grabbed one of her fists and bent it back. Thunder hissed in pain as she leaned backwards. Tsunami punched her in the face with an ice covered fist repeatedly before Thunder grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall. Tsunami growled and charged Thunder, but was quickly smashed into the wall by Thunder again. Tsunami was hit in the stomach knocking the air out of her. Tsunami cringed in pain, but quickly recovered and blasted Thunder off with a mixture of electricity and water.

"Is that the best you got?" Thunder said wiping the blood off her mouth.

"Not even close." Tsunami said as she jumped forward and threw and electro-water orb. Thunder leaned back letting go over her before she whipped back up and made throwing stars out of darkness. She started chucking them at Tsunami as Tsunami ran and dodged them. One hit her arm and cut it. She hissed in pain as Thunder smirked. Tsunami slammed her hand on the ground sending an electric pulse toward Thunder shocking her.

"You're going to pay for that." Thunder growled as she charged Tsunami. Tsunami ducked down letting her doppelganger jump over her, but Thunder quickly landed on her feet and grabbed Tsunami by the neck. Cat winced as Tsunami coughed out some blood.

"Are you feeling bad for them?" Ethan sneered as Cat glared at him.

"No." She gritted out not meeting his gaze. Ethan shrugged it off and continued to watch the battle. Cat glanced over to the bodies and saw Shade flip over to his side in pain.

_Shade was in a metal much like the one he was in before. He saw Cheka standing right next to him though. He wasn't translucent or even floating. Shade looked at him confused, but his gaze was focused on something in front of them. Shade turned his head to see two dark beings in the air. _

"_Shade now!" Cheka yelled as Shade looked at him confused. He was even more confused when he saw himself on the other side of Shade rip his necklace off and throw it up into the sky. One of the dark beings let out a strange noise and flew towards it grabbing it before another being, one Shade couldn't see, grab it. Cheka cursed under his breath as the unknown creature laughed. _

"_What a waste." The person mocked as Cheka growled. The other Shade started to choke as his hands flew up to his neck. Shade looked at the other Shade concerned as Cheka kneeled by the other Shade's side. _

"_Stop!" Cheka yelled as the scenery turned into darkness. The voice laughed as other Shade continued to choke and struggle to breathe. "Stay with me! I'm not letting you die!" Cheka yelled as Shade gasped trying the reach for some oxygen. "Shade!" Cheka yelled when he noticed Shade's eyes roll into the back of his head. His head fell back as Cheka grabbed his collar. "Shade!" Cheka yelled shaking his body. The image of the two disappeared in front of Shade suddenly. _

"_I'm going to die." Shade murmured to himself as he looked into the darkness. "And no will be able to save me." He whispered in fear. Suddenly he could feel his airways close up as his hands flew up to his neck. "No! He choked as he fell on his knees. "No!" He gasped as he completely fell to the ground. _

Back in reality Flash tackled Shock to the ground as the skidded across the floor with electricity surging around the two. Shock flipped them over so it was Flash on the ground. He started banging Flash's head into the ground as he hissed in pain. Flash bit his hand before kicking him off. Shock went flying into the wall, but quickly landed on his feet and charged Flash. Flash dodged him and grabbed him by his collar. He threw him back making him land on the ground. Shock smirked and quickly flipped back up before making an electricity whip and whipping around Flash's neck.

"Let's see you fight back now." Shock sneered as he choked Flash with his whip. Flash eyes started to roll back in his head as he struggled to breathe. Flash grabbed the electric whip and let the dismissed the electricity. Flash growled before slamming his hands on the sides of Shock's head and shocking him. Shock smirked and redirected the energy shocking Flash instead sending him flying into the wall. Cat's head started to whip back in forth as she looked at the unconscious group groaning in pain and Flash, Tsunami, and Hydro get hurt.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cat yelled as all the guys looked at her. She elbowed Nicky in the face and blasted Ethan back with fire. She froze both of them quickly before they had a chance. Mason charged at her, but she ducked down and tripped him before freezing him to the ground. She turned to see Zeke staring at her in disbelief as Cat slowly started to freeze him.

"Why are you doing this?" He growled as he glared at her.

"Because they're my real family. They're the ones who actually care for me." Cat said as the ice started to reach Zeke's chest.

"You think they'll accept you now! After this?!" He yelled as Cat scowled at him. The ice was now up to his neck and slowly covering his face.

"Consider this me dumping you." Cat said before completely covering his face in ice. She looked at her former comrades faces before running towards the ray that Ethan used to shoot them all down. She started to reconfigure the settings before aiming at the group. She fired it as it came out in a lighter color. They all started to wake up as they looked around confused.

"Oh my God! You're ok!" Ivy said as she hugged both Nessa and Aiden.

"How the hell did we get back?" Brice asked as everybody looked around to see Hydro, Flash, and Tsunami battling it out.

"Who cares?! We have to help them!" Suzy yelled as everybody got up. Hydro was pushed against the wall as Phantom started choking him.

"Back away from my boyfriend!" He heard someone yell and Phantom was quickly blasted down by water. Hydro turned to the side to see Lauren, Andrew, and Roddy. He smiled a bit as Lauren glared daggers into Phantom. Andrew quickly blasted Phantom with fire, but Phantom dodged it and blasted a dark orb at Andrew. Roddy grabbed his arm and teleported away above Phantom. Phantom ran away before they could land on him.

"You can have a whole army by your side, but I'll still defeat you." Phantom growled before Hydro charged him. Thunder had Tsunami pinned to the ground before she was thrown off. Tsunami looked up to see Lazarus smiling down at her. He helped her up to see Ebony and Amber by his sides.

"Now, I know you like it rough Lazi, but that's a little too rough." Thunder smirked as Lazarus and Tsunami growled. Ebony slammed Thunder into the wall with her hammer as Amber threw a fire orb at her burning her arm. Lazarus ran towards her and started punching her rapidly in the stomach. Thunder blasted him off and into the wall. Tsunami growled and charged Thunder. Shock had Flash in a headlock when he suddenly let go.

"I'm Shock and I like watching _My Little Pony _while wearing footy pajamas." Shock said as Flash smirked seeing his son's eye color replace the red color.

"C'mon get out of there Aiden. I want to kick his ass." Bolt said helping his cousin off the ground. Shawn and Shade smiled at him before Flash smirked and nodded towards Aiden or Shock. Aiden flew out of his body and all four guys quickly ambushed him.

"Guys, let go. This is my time." Hydro said as Roddy and Andrew let go of Phantom. Phantom glared at Hydro as Hydro step forward.

"You can't defeat me." Phantom said as Hydro stuck his hand out in front of him. He lifted Phantom off the ground making him stand up straight. Phantom growled as he watched Hydro control his blood. Phantom tried to lift his hand, but Hydro quickly twisted it as he hissed in pain.

"Get the kids out of here." Hydro said as Lauren ran over to Ivy.

"Aw…I want to see!" Juliana said as Alex rolled his eyes before walking out with Ivy and Ginger. Hydro stuck his other hand in front of himself as he forced Phantom on his knees. Phantom eyes widened as he tried to clutch his chest, but Hydro's hold was preventing him.

"What's he doing?" Roddy asked as Andrew crossed his arms.

"He's stopping his heart." Andrew said as Roddy's eyes widened.

"How?" Roddy asked in disbelief.

"By stopping all the blood flow. The heart won't be able to pump anymore because it won't receive any blood." Andrew explained as Roddy nodded slowly and continued to watch.

"You. Can't. Kill. Me." Phantom gritted out as Hydro let him fall to the ground. He started to struggle to breathe as he glared up at Hydro. He gasped his last breath as he collapsed on the ground completely.

"I just did." He said to himself as Lauren ran over to him and hugged him. Tsunami threw Thunder into the wall as Thunder panted. Tsunami walked over to her as her eyes started to glow purple.

"Oh my God! She's going to do it!" Amber exclaimed as Ebony skidded over next to her. Lazarus looked at them confused before looking at Tsunami.

"What?" Lazarus said as Amber just pointed to Tsunami. Lazarus watched as Thunder smirked.

"You think you can stop me?" Thunder sneered as Tsunami just stared at her with her glowing eyes.

"Yes." She said simply as Thunder's cheeks started to become hallow. Her whole body started to sink in as water came out of her. Thunder started to gap before flopping down dead. Thunder's eyes went back to normal as she turned around.

"You drained all the water out of her body?" Lazarus said in disbelief as Tsunami nodded her head. "That's like half our bodies!" Lazarus exclaimed as Tsunami scratched the back of her head. "That was awesome." Lazarus said kissing her lips. Shock was thrown into a wall by Shade. Bolt was about to charge him, but Flash stopped him.

"He's mine now." Flash said as he advanced towards him.

"I'll like to see you try." Shock said as he struggled to stand up. Flash shot out his hands in front of him as Shock's body stiffened. His eyes and mouth started to twitch as Flash moved his fingers.

"Wow…" Bolt said as Shawn and Shade looked at him.

"I don't get it. What's he doing?" Shawn asked as Shock collapsed on his knees.

"He's controlling all the electrical impulses in his body. He's killing his brain." Bold said as Shawn and Shade watched in amazement. Shock's body started convulsing on the ground and Flash narrowed his eyes. Flash tightened his hands into fists as Shock started to foam at the mouth. His body stopped moving as his face remained blank.

"Ok, he's dead." Flash said simply as Shawn and Shade watched him walk over to the door to let back Ivy, Ginger and the kids back in.

"Finally it's over!" Ivy said as she ran into Flash's arms. Flash smiled happily as he kissed her.

"How did you guys wake up?" Tsunami asked as they all exchanged confused looks.

"I did that." Cat said as she jumped down from the platform. Everybody got in a fighting stance as she shook her head. "I'm not fighting you guys anymore." She said as they all dropped out of their stances.

"Why did you help us?" Julian questioned suspiciously as Cat sighed.

"I…I just couldn't handle seeing you all in so much pain. I guess I really do care for you guys." She said awkwardly as Ebony glared.

"I don't trust you one bit!" Ebony said as Cat looked at her sister.

"I don't expect you too. I don't expect any of you. I'm willing to earn your trust. I just want a family." She said as they all looked at her skeptically.

"Where are the others?" Sean asked as Cat rubbed the side of her arm.

"I froze them all." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not all of us you traitor!" Ethan said as he dragged his half frozen body towards her. Lazarus started running towards him, but Cat quickly froze his body again twice as thick. They all looked at her then at Ethan then back at her again.

"I guess you are really helping." Shina said as Cat nodded once.

"We're sorry for doubting you." Serenity said as she walked over to her sister.

"There's one person who didn't doubt me." Cat said as she walked past Serenity. She walked over to Garrett who looked at her in the eyes. She hugged him tightly as he smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you. For believing in me." Cat murmured as Garrett kissed her head.

"Well, c'mon. Don't you want to see your parents?" Shade said as Cat took a deep breath and nodded. Back at the hotel all the parents were wondering what were taking the kids so long. Amy was about to call Serenity's phone number when all the kids walked through the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Serenity called out as Shadow and Amy got up from their seats. "We have someone we want you to meet." Serenity as she stepped to the side to reveal Cat. Amy and Shadow gasped as Amy quickly started crying.

"Catherine?" Amy said as tears started to run down Cat's eyes. Cat nodded as she walked towards them.

"Mom? Dad?" She said as Amy choked out a sob and hugged her daughter. Shadow wrapped his arms around both of them as they both sobbed happily. Soon Serenity, Ebony, and Shade joined the family hug as Todd smiled.

"Group hug!" He yelled as everybody wrapped around them in one giant hug.

"You have your family now." Amy whispered to Cat as Cat smiled.

_(A/N): Woo! Cat's with the group now! Anyways, I have a lot to say. _

_First, I have a poll on my profile. It's not that important so you don't have to vote right away. _

_Did anyone notice the new fan-fiction icon? I think it looks weird, but that's just me. I prefer the old one. _

_Does anyone have any guesses about what the stones are and what they have to do with anything? _

_Also, I'm going to go on hiatus for sometime. Why? You may ask. It's because I have some serious stress right now and I only got one A last semester. I really need to start buckling down and doing my homework. Plus, a lot of other personal problems. So, it's not really a good time for me to write. I'm not leaving forever it's just…Stressful personal problems = Depressing chapters. I'll try to do my best to update, but right now I have other stuff to work on. _

_I'll see you when I see you! Peace and Love to you all! _


	24. Benefit Concert

_(A/N): Pretty dramatic last chapter, but…Cat is with the good guys! Yay!!_

New Years past in one big blur as the whole group spent it in Time Square. School started soon enough and before they knew it was the end of February.

"Guys!" Conner yelled as Julian, Serenity, and Ginger whipped around to see him running towards them.

"You booked a movie deal!?" Julian asked excitedly as Conner scoffed.

"No. Not yet, but I got this great idea." Conner said as they all looked at him expectantly. "I was babysitting with Garrett yesterday for Ivy and Flash, which I really don't understand because Aiden and Nessa are like eleven, anyways they started talking about all their friends before they came here and wished how they can be helped too. So…I think we should raise money and give to one of the charities here in New York." Conner said as they all smiled.

"That's great! How are we going to do that?" Serenity asked as Julian and Ginger looked back at him.

"I was getting to that. I was thinking we could do a benefit concert. You know, one with all the bands and maybe some other acts. Tyler can play the guitar and I bet others can do stuff." Conner said as Julian put his arm around Conner's shoulders.

"You're a genius my man." Julian said as Conner smiled proudly.

"Get all the others and tell them to meet me and my apartment." Conner said before running off.

"Oh yes, he leaves us to call fifty people." Ginger said as Serenity laughed. Everybody showed up at Conner's and Renegade's apartment as the bands sat at the table with Conner at the end of it.

"That's a great idea!" Flash exclaimed when Conner explained his idea.

"I've talked to the guys who run all the entertainment on campus and for a concert we have to perform ten songs and attract over two-thousand people." Conner said as Sean gaped at him.

"Well, you guys have fun with that." Sean said as Henry and Cherry grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Are you guys serious? We can't perform in front of two-thousand people!" Sean said as Shina crossed her arms.

"No. _We _can. _You're _the one scared." Shina said as Sean sighed.

"It's for the kids." Cherry said as Henry pushed Aiden and Nessa in front of him. "How can you say no to those faces?" Cherry said as Aiden and Nessa pouted with big eyes.

"God…fine." He grumbled as Conner smiled brightly.

"I'll be happy to perform." Tyler said as Conner wrote down him for an act.

"The Storm brothers can definitely do something." Hydro said as Flash smiled brightly and nodded.

"Lauren and I can do song too." Topaz said as Lauren nodded her head with a happy smile on her face.

"I can rap." Donovan said as everybody whipped their heads towards him.

"What?" Renegade was the first to question as Donovan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't like to show off a lot." Donovan said as Kim scoffed. "It's rapping. It's different." He said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Spit some game." AJ said as Donovan smirked.

"Give me a beat." He said as AJ and Lazarus started to beat box. "The name's Donny-Boy and I'm the best. Take your seat right now and take a rest, because I'll be up here for the rest of the show. I'm a Cali boy down here in New York. Spittin' way better game than all you dorks. Thinkin' ya'll can rap any day or night. You ain't Kid Cudi so get out of my sight. Better than Jay-Z and Weezy too. When I came on stage they all sucked and flew. No one on this planet is better than me so ya'll can just leave me be." Donovan said as everybody was looked at him amazed. "Damn right." He said as Conner just shook his head. _(Note: I am not a rapper. Don't trash it.)_

"I'll just put you down." Conner said as Donovan smirked.

"I got a song too, but I need a girl to sing with me." Donovan said as Topaz volunteered.

"Sean and I'll do something." Flash said as Sean whipped his head towards him.

"What?" Sean said as Flash shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"We practiced together before and we sound pretty good together." Flash said as Sean slammed his head on the table.

"God…" Sean said as Henry shook his head.

"Oh my God! Sean you should sing this one song!" Lauren exclaimed as Sean looked up at her.

"Why am I doing all the songs?" Sean asked as Lauren rolled her eyes. She looked over at Conner and he nodded. Sean slammed his head on the table again as Goldeye patted his back.

"You'll get through this." Goldeye said as Sean shook his head.

"Ok, so we have Donovan and Topaz, Hydro and Flash, Tyler, Flash and Sean, Lauren and Topaz, _The Dark Matrix_, _Bold&Pure_, _The Feedback _– Nice name by the way, _Absolute Fire_, and Sean to finish up the show." Conner said as everybody nodded. "Ok then, let's get this concert ready." Conner said as everybody started to plan. After a week of preparations and getting the word around the concert was set up. It was being held on an open field the school had and Garrett and Renegade worked together to get a temporary stage built. Thanks to Amber, Alana, Black, Julian, Wilmer, and Bianca they managed to get two thousand-five hundred-sixty-two people to come charging each of them five dollar admission.

Liecy, Emma, Suzy, and Bianca are all helping at the snack stand serving up some delicious food. Brice, Nicole, and Serenity is getting everybody in order and into their seats before the concerts. Stephan, Hailey, and Chrissy are handling ticket sales and counting money. Julian and Bijou are hosting the whole show as Conner, Jeff, Cat, and Goldeye handle all the technical stuff.

"Alright NYU, are you ready to hear some music?!" Julian yelled as he came onto stage with Bijou. The crowd cheered as Bijou twisted he mouth to the side.

"I can't hear anything Julian. Are we at NYU or what?!" Bijou yelled as everybody got out of their seats and started to cheer. "That's what I thought. Ok, you all came to hear some good music, but not only that. All your contributions go to the _Make a Wish Foundation. _So…don't be afraid to buy things!" Bijou said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Let's get on to the music!" Julian said as everybody cheered. "First up we have Donovan Johnson and Topaz the Hedgehog!" Julian said as he and Bijou jogged off the stage. The stage lights dimmed before lighting up with different blue and white lights. Hydro was behind a DJ booth starting the beat as Donovan came onto the stage. Donovan was wearing slightly bagging jeans with a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He had a navy, plaid vest over his jacket and black Timberland boots with a classic Yankees hat.

_Yeah, Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca,  
right next to DeNiro, But ill be hood forever,  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here,  
I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere,  
I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos  
right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonalds,  
took it to my stash spot, 5-60 State street,  
catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons whipping Pastry,  
cruising down 8th street, off white Lexus,  
driving so slow but BK is from Texas,  
me I'm up at Bed Stay, home of that boy Biggie,  
now I live on billboard, and I brought my boys with me,  
say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai-tai  
sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives,  
Nigga I be Spiked out, I can trip a referee,  
tell by my attitude that I most definitely from_

Topaz came onto stage as everybody started to cheer louder. Topaz was wearing dark, skinny jeans with a metallic silver top and a black shoulder jacket. She had gladiator style heels that ended at her ankle with fingerless black gloves and Aviators. She smiled as she walked over to Donovan and started singing.

**In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
these streets will make you feel brand new,  
big lights will inspire you,  
lets hear it for New York, New York, New York**

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,  
shit i made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can,  
you should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip though,  
but i got a gang of niggas walking with my clique though,  
welcome to the melting pot,  
corners where we selling rocks,  
Africa bambaataa shit, home of the hip hop,  
yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back,  
for foreigners it ain't fitted they forgot how to act,  
8 million stories out there and their naked,  
cities is a pity half of ya'll wont make it,  
me I gotta plug Special Ed and I got it made,  
If Jesus payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,  
3 dice cee-lo 3 card Monte,  
labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade,  
long live the king yo, I'm from the empire state that's_

**In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you cant do,  
Now you're in New York,  
these streets will make you feel brand new,  
big lights will inspire you,  
lets hear it for New York, New York, New York**

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
so they can step out of bounds quick,  
the side lines is blind with casualties,  
who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse,  
don't bite the apple Eve, caught up in the in crowd,  
now your in-style, and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out_,

Everybody who wasn't working was watching from the sides of the stage as Donovan and Topaz continued to perform.

"I still can't believe Donovan can rap." Kim said shaking her head as she watched her boyfriend.

"We all can't believe it." Julian said as Kim laughed a bit. Donovan turned his hat to the side a bit as he walked across the stage with a swagger.

_the city of sin is a pity on a whim,  
good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them,  
Miami took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,  
everybody ride her, just like a bus route,  
Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin,  
and Jesus cant save you life starts when the church ends,  
came here for school, graduated to the high life,  
ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,  
MDMA got you feeling like a champion,  
the city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien_

**One hand in the air for the big city,  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,  
no place in the World that can compare,  
Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah  
come on, come, yeah,**

**In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you cant do,  
Now you're in New York,  
these streets will make you feel brand new,  
big lights will inspire you,  
lets hear it for New York, New York, New York**

Topaz ended with her back against Donovan's as the crowd cheered. Donovan and Topaz both took their bows respectfully before leaving the stage. They pointed to Hydro who took his bow before running off the stage. Julian and Bijou came back out as Donovan and Topaz left the stage.

"Woo! Good job guys! Now we have the brotherly team of Flash and Hydro Storm accompanied by Roddy the Hedgehog and Andrew Mondair." Bijou said as the lights dimmed again. No lights came on as Flash's voice was heard before the band came in. The lights flicked on showing all four guys dressed in dressy clothes worn in a casual manner. Flash was wearing a white wife-beater with an unbuttoned, white dress shirt over it that had the sleeves rolled up. He had black slacks with black dress shoes and a black tie hanging around his neck. Hydro was wearing a loose white, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. The shirt was tucked into the pants and he had black suspenders around his shoulders. To finish off the look he had a black fedora and black dress shoes. Andrew and Roddy had shirts similar to Hydro with black vests over them. They had black slacks with black dress shoes.

_(Flash)_

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
as she sheds her skin on stage_

**(Hydro)**

**I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri**

_**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**_

Flash held out a note as Roddy and Andrew dropped out letting Hydro play the piano. He stopped as Flash sang a bit of his next part before the whole group joined in again.

_But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

_**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**_

Roddy went into a guitar solo before Andrew joined in on the drums. Flash played his guitar to the same rhythm as Roddy as Hydro continued playing the piano. Everybody was cheering along as Conner filmed it all for future documentation. Lauren and Ivy watched on dreamily as Renegade stood by them rolling his eyes.

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

_**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**_

_**Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh**_

The group finished as everybody screamed and cheered their names. They all took their bows before Bijou came back running on stage. She looked behind herself confused before Julian was pushed onto stage with a donut in his mouth. He spit it out as Bijou rolled her eyes.

"Our next performer is skater and business extraordinaire Tyler Prower!" Julian exclaimed as Bijou pushed him off stage. The lights dimmed before a spotlight shined on Tyler sitting on a stool with a microphone by him. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned up to his chest. He had a white t-shirt underneath with dark, straight-leg jeans and white Converse with black laces. He had his guitar on his lap as he started strumming and singing into the microphone.

_Who says I can't get stoned  
Turn off the lights and the telephone  
Me in my house alone  
Who says I can't get stoned  
Who says I can't be free  
From all of the things that I used to be  
Rewrite my history  
Who says I can't be free_

_It's been a long night in New York City  
It's been a long night in Baton Rouge  
I don't remember you looking any better  
But then again I don't remember you_

Everybody was taken aback – except Ruby, Chrissy, Onyx, and Liecy – at Tyler's amazing voice. Conner happily filmed Tyler performing as Sean had a panic attack backstage.

"Dude! Relax. Everything will be fine." Flash said as he shook Sean's shoulders "You can barely see anyone because of the lights. It'll be fine." Flash said as Sean breathed in and out of a paper bag. "This is so annoying." Flash groaned as Bolt walked by.

"You were like that before, you know." He said as he passed by. Flash glared at his cousin who merely smiled and continued to walk. Liecy stopped working for a second as she watched her boyfriend's performance.

_Who says I can't get stoned  
Call up a girl that I used to know  
Fake love for an hour or so  
Who says I can't get stoned_

_Who says I can't take time  
Meet all the girls in the county line  
Wait on fate to send a sign  
Who says I can't take time_

_It's been a long night in New York City  
It's been a long night in Austin too  
I don't remember you looking any better  
But then again I don't remember you_

Tyler smiled as he sang as he saw the crowd swaying with the song. More and more people started to arrive as they heard the music giving Hailey, Chrissy, and Stephan a hard time. The food was selling like hot cakes, but Liecy continued to smile happily and watch Tyler perform. He played a guitar solo before singing again.

_Who says I can't get stoned  
Plan a trip to Japan alone  
Doesn't matter if I even go  
Who says I can't get stoned_

_It's been a long night in New York City  
It's been a long time since 22  
I don't remember you looking any better  
But then again I don't remember you_

Tyler finished after he played a few more chords and everybody clapped and cheered. Tyler took his bow and moved his stool and guitar off stage. Julian and Bijou ran back onto the stage to introduce to next act.

"To play another sweet melody is Sean the Hedgehog and Flash Storm!" Bijou said as everybody cheered. Sean took a deep breath before he walked on stage with Flash behind him both holding guitars. Flash was wearing a long-sleeved, green shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had dark, straight-leg jeans with classic black and white Chucks. Sean was wearing a blue t-shirt with dark, straight-leg jeans and a black wristband with blue Vans. They both sat down on two stools in the middle of the stage in front of two microphones. They both started to play a few chords before playing a simple melody.

_(Flash)_

_Calm down, deep breaths_

_And get yourself dressed, instead_

_Of running around and pulling on your threads_

_And breaking yourself up_

_If it's a broken part, replace it_

_If it's a broken arm, then brace it_

_If it's a broken heat, then face it_

_And hold your own_

_Know your name_

_And go your own way_

_Hold your own_

_Know your name_

_And go your own way_

_And everything will be fine_

Sean and Flash went into a solo just playing their guitars as everybody from the group leaned forward in anticipation to hear Sean's voice. They all knew he was going to sing with Flash first, but right after that he'd be singing by himself. Bijou was practically on stage before Julian pulled her back.

_**Hang on  
Help is on the way  
Stay strong  
I'm doing everything**_

**Hold your own  
Know your name  
And go your own way  
Hold your own  
Know your name  
And go your own way  
**  
_**And everything  
Everything will be fine  
Everything **_

**Are the details in the fabric  
Are the things that make you panic  
Are your thoughts results of static cling?**

**Are the things that make you blow  
Hell, no reason, go on and scream  
If you're shocked it's just the fault  
Of faulty manufacturing**.

Everybody's mouth dropped as they heard Sean sing. They were all amazed at the smoothness of his voice as it radiated from the microphone. Bijou held her chest as some tears fell from her eyes.

"I knew he could do it." Goldeye murmured as Renegade raised his eyebrow.

"Was that pride I heard for a friend? You actually care?" Renegade said as Goldeye rolled his eyes and walked away from Renegade. Sean smiled slightly to himself as he got comfortable in front of the crowd and singing.

_**Everything will be fine  
Everything in no time at all  
Everything**_

**Hold your own  
And know your name  
Go your own way**

_Are the details in the fabric_ **(Hold your own)**  
_Are the things that make you panic_ **(Know your name)**  
_Are your thoughts results of static cling?_ **(Go your own way)**

_Are the details in the fabric _**(Hold your own) **_  
Are the things that make you panic _**(Know your name)**_  
Is it Mother Nature's sewing machine? _**(Go your own way)**_  
Are the things that make you blow _**(Hold your own) **_  
Hell no reason go on and scream _**(Know your name) **_  
If you're shocked it's just the fault _**(Go your own way) **_  
Of faulty __**manufacturing **_

_**Everything will be fine  
Everything in no time at all  
Hearts will hold**_

They both finished as everybody cheered loudly for the both of them. They both bowed after moving their guitars.

"Told you." Flash whispered as Sean just shook his head and smiled. They walked off the stage as Bijou gave a big hug to Sean who just hugged her back happily. She ran next to Julian who smiled at her.

"Next up we Lauren Romaro and Topaz the Hedgehog singing _Change_." Julian said walking off stage. Topaz and Lauren walked out from opposite sides of the stage. Topaz had her quills slightly curled and pulled back. She was wearing a white dress that ended a little above her knees and had metallic rope straps. Lauren had her hair straight and down with white bracelets. She had a strapless, white dress with the skirt having many layers. They smiled at each other as they stood by each other as the music started.

_(Lauren)_

_Whatcha gonna do with the 36 cents  
Sticky with Coke on your floorboard  
When a woman on the street is huddled in the cold  
On a sidewalk vent trying to keep warm_

**(Topaz)**

**Do you call her over, hand her the change  
Ask her story, ask her name  
Or do you tell yourself**

_**You're just a fool  
Just a fool to believe you can change the world  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool to believe you can change the world**_

Everybody was swaying to the music as they held up their cell phones or lighters. Topaz's and Lauren's voices sounded amazing together and Hydro and Onyx watched proudly.

_Oh, whatcha gonna do when you're watching TV  
And an ad comes on yeah you know the kind  
Flashing up pictures of a child in need  
For a dime a day you could save a life  
_**Do you call the number, reach out a hand  
Or do you change the channel, call it a scam  
Or do you tell yourself  
**_  
__**You're just a fool  
Just a fool to believe you can change the world**_  
**Don't listen to 'em when they say**  
_**You're just a fool  
Just a fool to believe you can change the world  
**__Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference_  
**Love is alive, don't listen to 'em when they say**  
_**You're just a fool  
Just a fool to believe you can change the world**_

Conner was filming the entire thing as Liecy closed the snack shop and Chrissy closed the ticket booth. Topaz and Lauren were belting it out as the rest of the group joined them backstage.

_The world's so big it can break your heart  
And you just want to help not sure where to start_  
_So you close your eyes, and send up a prayer into the dark  
_  
**You're just a fool**  
**Just a fool to believe you can change the world**  
_**Don't listen to 'em when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool to believe you can change the world  
Oh, the smallest thing can make all the difference  
Love is alive, don't you listen to 'em when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool to believe you can change the world**_

They both finished as everybody cheered and screamed their names. They each took their bows and rushed backstage. Julian and Bijou walked out clapping as they faced the crowd again.

"Great job girls! Up next we have one of the many bands you came to see. Presenting _The Dark Matrix_!" Julian yelled as he and Bijou walked off stage. Shawn, Shade, and Bolt walked out setting up their instruments before Flash came up and stood in front of the microphone. Shade, Flash, and Bolt started to play their guitars a bit before Shawn came in the same time Flash started singing.

_Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
Give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
See the man with the lonely eyes  
Take his hand, you'll be suprised_

_So I'll give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my life for you  
So give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your time to me  
Now's the time that we need to share  
So send a smile, were on our way back home  
_

_ooh yea, yea  
We gotta feel it  
Yea, yea, yea, yea...  
Ooo  
Don't you need to feel at home  
Ooo you gotta feel it  
Yea you gotta want to  
OO you gotta sing, we've come along way tonight_

Everybody danced in the crowd as they listened to the up beat music. Flash smiled to the crowd as he continued to sing. He put his guitar down and motioned towards the side of the stage. Aiden walked out dragging Nessa who looked down shyly. Ivy followed behind and they all stood around him as he continued to sing.

_So give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
I'll give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my life for you  
Now's the time we need to share  
So send a smile, we're on our way back home  
_

_Yea come along too  
Yea we gotta feel it  
Cause I need to feel at home  
Come along too  
Such a long ride  
oo come a long way  
Such a long ride  
Come a long way  
Sing it tonight_

Flash finished as Shade and Bolt played a few more chords. Everybody cheered as Flash happily hugged his small family. The band took their bow together and walked off stage waving towards the crowd. Julian and Bijou came back out smiling at the crowd.

"Weren't they great? But now we have another great by the name of _Bold&Pure_!" Bijou yelled as Lauren, Roddy, Andrew, and Hydro ran out onto stage. Hydro went behind his keyboard as Andrew went behind the drums. Roddy took his spot with his guitar as Lauren stood in front of the microphone. Andrew started a steady beat on the drum before Roddy and Hydro came in. Everybody started to sway to the mellow beat as Lauren smiled.

_Me and all my friends  
We're all misunderstood  
They say we stand for nothing and  
There's no way we ever could_

_Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it_

_So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

Lauren started to make special water designs in the air for everybody to see and enjoy as she continued to sing. Everybody was amazed by her voice and the sparkling designs.

_It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance  
So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_Now if we had the power  
To bring our neighbors home from war  
They would have never missed a Christmas  
No more ribbons on their door  
And when you trust your television  
What you get is what you got  
Cause when they own the information, oh  
They can bend it all they want_

_That's why we're waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_It's not that we don't care,  
We just know that the fight ain't fair  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

The band went into a solo as Lauren continued her amazing water designs. Backstage Sean was having his second panic attack as Goldeye sighed and shook his head.

"You can get through this Sean. You did it before." Goldeye said as Sean breathed into a bag. Sean shook his head as Goldeye sighed again. "You're a music major and you're an amazing musician. I don't lie and you know it." Goldeye said as Sean continued to panic. "Talk to your singer." Goldeye said as Henry, Cherry, and Shina walked past Goldeye towards Sean.

"Sean this is a big milestone for our band. You can do this. The crowd liked you before and they still will." Cherry said as Sean took the bag off his mouth.

"They all liked Flash." He said before breathing back into the bag. Cherry sighed as Shina huffed. She grabbed the bag from Sean's hand and ripped it before slapping Sean across the face and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself man! You are going to get your guitar and walk onto stage and perform like your fucking amazing because you are!" Shina said as Sean nodded simply.

"Damn…we got to get you to do that all the time." Henry said as Shina smiled. Lauren started singing as the band came back from their solo.

_And we're still waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting, waiting on the world to change  
One day our generation  
Is gonna rule the population  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

The band finished as Lauren made the water fall over the crowd like crystals. The band took their bow before walking backstage. Bijou and Julian came back out to introduce Sean's band.

"Next up we have a new band by the name of _The Feedback_!" Julian yelled as Sean took a deep breath and followed Cherry, Shina, and Henry. Sean stood behind the microphone with his guitar in his hands as he looked out to the crowd. Henry started to play a few chords before Shina followed. Sean started to sing the same time Cherry started playing the drums.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

Everybody was cheering for Sean and the band as they whipped out their cell phones and lighters again. Bijou started to tear up again as Topaz patted her shoulder. Sean closed eyes and just went with the music forgetting about the crowd.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Sean held out the note as the band played along the same tempo with his voice. He sang out the word dead again before the band started to play a little slower.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

The band started to play harder again as Sean sang with all his might. Everybody was cheering for them as Sean sang and neared the end of the song.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

Sean held out the note before the band ended abruptly. Everybody screamed and cheered for the band as they all took their bow. As soon as Sean was off the stage he collapsed on his knees.

"See it wasn't too bad." Henry said as he helped Sean back up.

"Just watch the pros do it now." AJ said as Henry rolled his eyes. Julian and Bijou walked out on stage once again to introduce the next band.

"The next band is none other then _Absolute Fire_!" Bijou said as Topaz, Derek, Lazarus, and AJ walked onto stage. Topaz stood behind the microphone and began to sing as Derek played the guitar. After a few bars AJ and Lazarus joined in.

_Last Years Wishes,  
Are This Years Apologies,  
Every Last Time I Come Home,  
I Take My Last Chance To Burn a Bridge Or Two,  
I Only Keep Myself This Sick In The Head,  
Because I Know How the Words Get You,_

_We're The New Face Of Failure,  
Prettier and Younger,  
But Not Any Better Off,  
Bulletproof Loneliness,  
At Best, at Best_

_Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,_

Everybody was cheering for the band as they performed. Conner was nearly exhausted with all the filming he was doing, but he knew he had this song and Sean's song after this left. Topaz grabbed the microphone and brought it to her lips as she continued to sing.

_Collect The Bad Habits,  
That You Couldn't Bear To Keep,  
Out Of The Woods, But I Love,  
A Tree, I Used To Lay Beneath,  
Kissed Teeth Stained Red  
From A Sour Bottle Baby Girl,  
With Eyes The Size Of Baby Worlds,_

_We're The New Face Of Failure,  
Prettier and Younger,  
But Not Any Better Off,  
Bulletproof Loneliness,  
(At Best, at Best)_

_Me and You, Setting In a Honeymoon,_

_If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,_

_Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,_

The band started to play a different tempo as Topaz sang stronger than she did before. Sean was giving himself a pep talk as Lauren and Flash smirked at each other.

"Oh, if only he knew." Lauren said as Flash laughed.

_The Best Way To Make It Through,  
With Hearts And Wrists Intact,  
Is To Realize,  
2 Out Of 3 Ain't Bad, Ain't Bad_

_Me And You, Setting In A Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
Me And You,  
Honeymoon,  
If I Woke Up Next To You,_

…_Honeymoon_

The band finished as everybody cheered and screamed their names. They all took a bow before Julian and Bijou came back on stage.

"For our final performance we have Sean returning to the stage and singing for you guys one last time." Bijou said as everybody cheered and screamed. Sean walked onto stage slowly and standing in front of the microphone. Sean started to play his guitar before singing into the microphone.

_A word's just a word  
'Til you mean what you say_

He was about to sing the next line when he heard a voice come from behind. He turned around to see Lauren walking towards him singing along to the song.

**And Love isn't love  
'Til you give it away**  
_We've all gotta gift_  
**Yeah something to give** _**to make a change**_

_**Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a Heart  
Just one spark starts a fire**_  
_**The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It On**_

Sean could hear another guitar and voice as he turned around to see **Flash **and _Topaz_ walking towards him both smiling brightly.

_Just smile and the world will smile along with you  
_**That small act of love**  
_**Is spent for one will become two**_

(_Lauren_ and **Sean**)  
_If we take the chances_  
**To change circumstances**  
_**Imagine all we can do  
If we... **_

_**(All of them)**_  
_**Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a Heart  
Just one spark starts a fire**_

(_Topaz _and **Flash**)  
_**With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It On  
Send it on  
Oh Send it on**_

Everybody was bobbing their heads as they listened to them sing. They all sounded amazing together and the whole group was cheering for them along with the crowd.

(_Lauren _and **Sean**)

_**There's Power in all of the choices we make**_

(_Topaz_ and** Flash**)  
_**So I'm starting now there's not a moment to wait**_

(_Topaz _and** Sean**)  
_A word's just a word  
'Til you mean what you say_  
_**And love is not love  
'Til you give it away! **_

_**(Everybody!)  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a Heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It On**_

_**On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach a Heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will help things start  
Make it Strong  
Shine a Light and Send It On  
Shine a Light and Send It On  
Shine a Light and Send It On**_

They all finished and everybody screamed and cheered for every one of them. They all took their bows before heading backstage.

"That was amazing!" Cherry said as Sean smiled at her.

"I didn't know you guys would do that." Sean said rubbing the back of his neck. Flash put his arm around Sean's shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah…well you don't know us very well then." Flash said as Julian and Bijou went back on stage to close up the show.

"Thank you all for coming to the show! You all really made a difference! Have a good night and we hope to see you soon!" Bijou said as everybody cheered once last time. Everybody was heading back to the apartments saying they'll clean up tomorrow. Chrissy was walking with Stephan as they happily held hands.

"Tonight was great." Chrissy said as Stephan smiled.

"It really was. Everybody was great and we made a lot of money, but best of all I got to spend all day with you." He said kissing her lips softly. She smiled up at him as she looked up at him. "Chrissy, I love you." He breathed as Chrissy gasped. Bolt froze from his good walking distance in front of them as Shawn sighed. Bolt remained still waiting to hear Chrissy's answer as Shawn tried to make him keep walking.

"I love you too." He heard her say. His shoulders slumped forward as he could feel the pain in his chest grow. He started walking faster and farther away.

"Bolt." Shade said as he kept pace with him.

"Leave me alone Shade." Bolt muttered as he walked up the steps of the apartment building.

"I kind of live with you. I can't." Shade said as Bolt slammed the door to their apartment open. "Bolt…listen." Shade said as Bolt whipped around and started pacing in front of Shade.

"She loves him Shade! She _loves _him! There's not much else to listen to. I can't do anything about this because you know how messed up it would be to confess my feelings now when she is clearly in a serious relationship!?" Bolt ranted as Shade just watched. "I never really thought this would happen. She loves him! My God, she loves him. There's no stopping her feelings. I can't do anything!" Bolt said collapsing on his knees.

"It's going to be ok." Shade said as Bolt just got back up and ran into his room. Shade sighed before collapsing on the couch of their apartment. "Fuck." Shade muttered.

_(A/N): Lots and lots of songs! Oh and Lauren's and Topaz's dress is on my website. There's a poll on my profile that I need you guys to vote on ASAP! It's really important to the story even though you may not think so. You'll know eventually. Here are the songs in order. _

_Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys_

_But it's Better if You Do by Panic! At the Disco_

_Who Says by John Mayer_

_Details in the Fabric by Jason Mraz featuring James Morrison_

_Change by Carrie Underwood_

_Give a Little Bit by Goo Goo Dolls_

_Waiting on the World to Change by John Mayer_

_If Everyone Cared by Nickelback_

_I'm Like a Lawyer…(Me and You) by Fall Out Boy (I know it's not a song about helping the world, but the video was in Uganda and I couldn't find anymore songs!)_

_Send it On by Demi Lovato, Miley Cryus, Selena Gomez, and Jonas Brothers (Don't judge me!) _


	25. Stolen Love

_(A/N): SAINTS WON!!! WOO!! YESSS!!!! Thanks for answering the poll. You'll figure out what's it about soon enough. _

It was now the beginning of March and everybody was enjoying the slightly warmer weather. Renegade was working his shift at Starbucks making coffees as usual.

"Hey Jamie." He said when his fellow employee came from the back with a dark look on his face. Jamie walked over to the cash registered glancing at Renegade nervously. He opened the cash register as Renegade raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you do-"Renegade was quickly cut off when Jamie punched him in the stomach and grabbed all the money he could from the register. Renegade growled as he got up and chased after him people gasping at the scene.

"Get back here!" Renegade yelled as Jamie continued running. Renegade followed him into a building where Jamie started climbing stairs. Jamie made it to the roof when a gray fox tackled him. The fox had multiple bangs with a white muzzle. He had white tips on his ears and dark gray tips on his bangs. He had navy blue eyes and had a similar body structure to Renegade. "Hey, thanks." Renegade said as the fox picked up the money.

"No problem. The name's Rafael." The fox said as Renegade walked over to him.

"I'm Renegade. Thanks for catching this thief." Renegade said glaring at Jamie on the ground.

"I think it's this thief you need to worry about." Rafael said as Renegade looked back up at him confused. Rafael had a smirk on his face as he stuffed the money into his pocket and stood on the ledge of the roof. "You know, you shouldn't trust strangers that easily." Rafael said before falling backwards. Renegade ran over to the ledge to see no sign of him.

"Damn it!" Renegade cursed as he slammed his fists on the ledge of the roof. He saw something white out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see a piece of paper stuck onto the ledge. He ripped it off to see some scrawl on it.

_You'll see me again. _

He crumpled the paper in his hand before tossing it on the ground and returning to work more pissed off than he was.

"You mean he just jumped off the roof?" Conner said as Renegade nodded. He was back at his apartment that he shared with Conner. "That's freaking crazy!" Conner exclaimed as Renegade scowled.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy." He muttered as Conner nodded.

"Maybe he's a new member to the _Avengers_." Conner said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I doubt it. He didn't have one of those stupid necklaces." Renegade said with his arms crossed.

"Well, maybe he was just a common thief. Well not a common one since he jumped off a thirty-two story building." Conner said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what he is, but I know he has something out for me now." Renegade said as Conner frowned.

"Maybe Chrissy could get some dirt on him." Conner suggested as Renegade shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go see Alana." Renegade said as Conner waved him goodbye. Bolt was sitting in his Theatrics class waiting for it to end.

"Your assignment for tomorrow is to write a monologue. Your character must be going through a struggle that seems like he's failing, but don't make him suicidal or depressed. He needs to have some hope. It will be performed next class you are dismissed." The professor said as Bolt gathered his books and walked out. He started to ponder over different ideas for his monologues when Flash came running towards him.

"Dude! I need a babysitter!" Flash exclaimed as Bolt raised an eyebrow before walking around him.

"No can do cuz. I have a monologue to write and I'm going to be in the library practically all night. Why do you even need a babysitter? They're eleven I think they can handle themselves." Bolt said as Flash sighed.

"Ivy doesn't feel comfortable leaving them alone and we both have night classes. I need someone!" Flash said as Bolt shrugged his shoulders.

"What about Shawn?" Bolt asked.

"He has a date with Ruby. Lorgo and Suzy have class, Hailey is working in a lab, Bianca and Wilmer are in Miami to visit family, Hydro is working with his band, and Tsunami has a kickboxing class to teach." Flash said as Bolt looked at him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that's her job. How's she doing?" Bolt asked as Flash glared at him. "Sorry, well…what about Shade?" Bolt asked as Flash's eye widened.

"You're a genius! Thanks!" He yelled before running away. Bolt rolled his eyes before grabbing an early dinner. Shade was walking towards his motorcycle when Flash ran right into him.

"Dude! Seriously?" Shade asked as Flash helped him up.

"Sorry, but I need a babysitter." Flash said as Shade raised his eyebrows.

"Aiden and Nessa are eleven. I think they'll be fine." Shade said as Flash groaned.

"Ivy doesn't feel comfortable leaving them alone. Please Shade! Please!" Flash said getting on his knees and begging.

"Fine! Bring them to my place later." Shade said as Flash smiled brightly and cheered.

"Thank you!" Flash yelled as he ran off. Shade rolled his eyes and got onto his bike before driving off. Shade was in his apartment preparing some macaroni and cheese when Flash came through the door with Aiden and Nessa. "Thanks again!" He yelled before hugging both his children and running off.

"Hey Shade." Aiden said as he walked into kitchen throwing his backpack on the table.

"Sup Aiden. Hey Nessa." Shade said as Nessa smiled at him before sitting at the table. "You guys do your homework?" Shade asked as Aiden scoffed.

"Yeah…multiplying fractions are so easy." Aiden said as Shade laughed.

"Just wait. It gets harder." Shade said as he put the pasta into three bowls.

"Doubt it. I'm beastly at math." Aiden said as he sat at the table next to Nessa.

"I rather do art." Nessa said as Aiden scrunched up his nose.

"Lame." Aiden said as Nessa stuck her tongue out at him. Aiden stuck his tongue out at her as they both stayed like that.

"Children please. Let's be mature." Shade said as he sat opposite of them. They both pointed their tongues at him as he stuck his tongue at them. Aiden and Nessa laughed as Shade did too. "Who wants to watch _The Lion King_?" He asked as Nessa and Aiden rushed over to the couch.

"I do!" Cheka said appearing in the middle of the living room. Shade's eyes widened the same time Aiden and Nessa screamed.

"Ghost!" Nessa yelled as she covered herself with a blanket.

"Oh…my bad." Cheka said as Shade glared at him.

"Guys, guys. Calm down this is my friend, Cheka." Shade said as they looked at Shade confused.

"You're friends with a ghost?!" Aiden exclaimed as Shade nodded. "Cool!" Aiden said as he started to move his hands through Cheka. Nessa smiled a bit when Cheka tried to make Aiden stop, but couldn't touch him.

"Guys, I know this is cool and everything, but you can't tell anyone. Not even your parents or Luca." Shade said as Cheka floated next to him.

"Why?" Nessa asked as Cheka smirked.

"Because I'm way too cool for anyone else to know." Cheka said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"It's a secret ok?" Shade said as they both nodded.

"Can we watch Lion King now?" Cheka asked as Shade nodded. "Woo!" Cheka said as he floated onto the couch between Aiden and Nessa. Nessa and Aiden started to clap their hands together through Cheka as he rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys? Some maturity." Cheka said as they both stuck their tongues out. "Well then!" Cheka said before sticking his tongue back at them. Shade laughed and rolled his eyes. Renegade was walking with Alana to restaurant where they could have dinner.

"Hey Renegade." Rafael said as Renegade pushed Alana behind him. Rafael smirked as Renegade glared at him. "Now, I'm not that much of a threat to hide your pretty girlfriend." Rafael said as Alana tried to peek around Renegade.

"Who are you even?" Renegade growled as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"A college student and a high-class thief." He said casually as Alana gasped. "It is quite shocking at first." Rafael said as Renegade glared at him.

"What do you want from me?" Renegade asked as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really at first. I just was trying to get some extra cash, but you were just so much fun to mess with." Rafael said as Renegade glared at him. "I was just passing by when I saw you and your pretty girlfriend. What's your name now beautiful?" Rafael said leaning to his side to look at Alana from behind Renegade's back. Renegade growled and pushed Alana back more.

"That's none of your business!" Renegade said with a scowl. Rafael shrugged his shoulders before standing straight again.

"Doesn't matter really. Along with my thievery skills I'm also a great tracker. I can find out anything I want about a person." Rafael said as Renegade growled.

"You stay away from Alana." Renegade said as Rafael smiled.

"Alana is it? Suits her well." Rafael said as Renegade glared at him. "Well…I should be on my way now. Don't bother trying arresting me. No one can peg me to a crime." Rafael said before running up at wall and climbing up the wall. He soon disappeared into the darkness as Renegade scowled.

"Who was that?" Alana asked as Renegade growled.

"The guy who stole the money from work today." Renegade said as Alana furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked sensing his irritation and anger. Renegade closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He sighed before opening his eyes and looking back at Alana.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Renegade said as Alana smiled softly. Garrett paced outside Cat's apartment which was actually his apartment. She moved in with him because she was leaving with Zeke before. He was contemplating how to ask her to be officially his. He started to chew at his nails nervously when the door swung open.

"Oh! Uh…hey Garrett." Tyler said as he and Onyx walked out of the apartment. Cat has become great friends with Tyler, Onyx, and Ruby since they all bonded over skating. "Uh…how's it going?" Tyler asked as Garrett shifted awkwardly.

"Uh…good. You?" Garrett asked as Tyler smiled.

"Good. Good." Tyler said making Garrett smiled awkwardly as Cat looked at him from the sofa confused. "I guess we'll go." Tyler said as he and Onyx started to make their way down the hall.

"What were you doing out there?" Cat asked as Garrett walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Just thinking." He said trying to sound casually. Cat raised an eyebrow as Garrett smiled.

"Something wrong?" She asked as Garrett shook his head.

"Nope! No! Everything is perfect." He said as Cat just stared at him.

"Ok then…I made some chicken and salad if you want some." She said returning to the book she was reading.

"Yeah…thanks." He said walking into the kitchen. He quickly ate his food before jumping onto the couch next to Cat. "So…how was your day?" Garrett asked as Cat put her book down.

"I had a class today which droned on for hours. Tyler and Onyx came by to hang out and to mooch off some food." She said with a laugh. Cat was taking some classes at the college to get a degree in teaching so she could become a math teacher. "Did you like the chicken? I tried one of my mom's recipes." She said with a smile. Garrett noticed now that every time she would mention her family she would get a happy smile on her face. It always made Garrett smile because he knew she was now happy.

"Yeah. It was amazing. Listen, I want to talk to you about something." Garrett said as Cat turned her body to face him.

"I'm all ears." She said with a smile on her face. Garrett looked down at his lap becoming very nervous.

"Um…I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about you." He said as Cat nodded. "And you told me you felt the same way. I just wanted to make it official." Garrett said swallowing thickly. God! He hasn't been this nervous before.

"You aren't proposing are you?" Cat asked skeptically as Garrett cracked a smile.

"Not exactly. Will you be my girlfriend? Officially?" He asked intertwining his fingers with her. Cat looked down at them before smiling brightly.

"Of course." She said kissing him fully. She pulled away as Garrett collapsed backwards on the couch.

"Oh thank God! I thought I was going to pass out! You have should have seen me today! I was nervous wreck!" Garrett said as Cat laughed.

"I can only imagine." Cat said as Garrett smiled.

"I can officially call you my girlfriend. My girlfriend, Cat. My girlfriend, Catharine the Hedgehog ladies and gentlemen." He said as Cat laughed.

"I doubt you'll use that last one." She said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll find a way." He said as Cat shook her head with a laugh. Bolt was in his Theatrics class the next day about to perform his monologue. The professor had a mini scene put together. It was a rundown New York apartment with a big window that had a cloudy scenery. Bolt came onto the stage and faced his audience

"Solari, Bolt. My monologue is tilted: Her Smile." Bolt said as the professor nodded. Bolt took a deep breath before he sat on the window sill and looked out the window.

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. That was the only sound around me. The only thing I cared to hear. It was a constant reminder of the time I'm losing her. She's my love, with a beauty so pure it can make the world stop. Her skin, as soft as a thousand feathers under my touch. Her eyes would sparkle and shine like millions of candles. But, then there was her smile. There nothing that compared to her smile. Her smile would brighten up the darkest cave. It was the light that kept my sky bright. Her smile was my everything. Every thought, every moment, every breath is filled with her. She has broken through the man that is me. The silence…it's unsettling because it screams the truth. The truth that she's not mine. She belonged to me, but not anymore. The pain I go through everyday seeing her with someone else is immense. The clouds rain daggers that pierce my heart at speeds I couldn't surpass. But…her smile. Her smile. The smile of love she holds for another man shows me…the happiness she holds. Her smile is what keeps me moving. That beautiful smile of my love…is all I need." He said ending by looking down to the floor. Everyone applauded as he took his bow.

"Very nice work Mr. Solari." The professor commented as Bolt smiled. "That was the last one for today. We'll have much more next week. Goodbye everyone." She said dismissing the class. Shade was waiting by the door as Bolt looked at him shocked and confused.

"Nice work." Shade said as Bolt smirked.

"You saw that?" He asked as they walked out of the class.

"Yep. You did a really good job." Shade said as he and Bolt left the Performing Arts building.

"I'm a born actor. Of course I was good." Bolt said as Shade rolled his eyes. "Where are we supposed to meet Flash?" Bolt asked as Shade started to head for the park.

"The park. Apparently he's desperate for a babysitter." Shade said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Again? They're eleven. I think they can take care of themselves." Bolt said as Shade shrugged his shoulders. Chrissy and Stephan were walking arm and arm through the park enjoying the slightly warmer weather. Chrissy leaned her head on Stephan's shoulder as he smiled.

"Chrissy, let's sit down for a bit." Stephan said as he led them to a nearby bench. "How long have we been going out?" He asked as Chrissy pursed her lips in thought.

"I say six months." Chrissy said as Stephan smiled brightly.

"Some of the best months of my life." Stephan said as Chrissy kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She said as he turned his body to face her.

"I love you so much." He said the emotion clear in his eyes. Chrissy smiled softly back at him as he kissed her. "Chrissy I have loved you more than anybody in my life." He said as Chrissy smiled.

"I love you too." Chrissy said. Chrissy knew she couldn't say the same back to him because she knew it was a lie. She knew she loved someone way more than she loves Stephan. She felt her heart strain against her chest as the thought hit her, but she smiled and continue to listen to Stephan.

"Chrissy, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Stephan asked as Chrissy gasped. Stephan got down on one knee as he pulled out a ring. Shade froze as he sat the sight. He quickly turned around and pulled at Bolt's arm before he could see it, but it was too late.

"Yes." Chrissy said as Stephan smiled brightly. Bolt looked on in shock as Shade shook his head. Stephan picked her up in his arms as he twirled her around. Bolt did the only thing her could think of. He ran. He blasted out of the park at top speed. Shade started to chase after him catching up with him quickly.

"Bolt wait!" Shade called out as Bolt started running backwards. He blasted Shade with some electricity sending him spiraling to the ground. Shade skidded on the ground as he watched Bolt disappear into the city.

_(A/N): Duh! Duh! Duh!!!! I'm cruel and I know it. I decided that for every new character I add I'm just going to put their information at the end of the chapter. I'll put Rafael later when I add more stuff about him. But here's Aiden and Nessa. _

**Aiden Storm**: Aiden is a snowy, white fox with stunning ice blue eyes. He has a scar on his cheek and a fang hanging from his mouth. He's eleven years old and in sixth grade. He was a homeless child with no parents being raised by his alcoholic uncle. That is until Flash came and adopted him and took him to a better life. His personality is very energetic and positive. He has the power to control others with his spectral being. He loves his new family and has a thing for Juliana, but he's not saying anything. _**Created by: **_**tpcb000**

**Vanessa "Nessa" Storm**: Nessa is a periwinkle fox with amazing gold and silver eyes. Her hair is long reaching the middle of her back with bangs swept to the side. Her father killed her mother and she was left to be raised by Aiden's uncle. She was thankfully adopted and loves her new family. She turned eleven on Christmas and is in the fifth grade. She is very shy, but very sweet. She mostly talks to the adoptive brother, Aiden, and her adoptive parents, Flash and Ivy. She has the power to create illusions around her and whoever she touches. Alex likes her, but she doesn't really have a clue about crushes. _**Created by: **_**tpcb000**


	26. Letters, Kisses, and Kidnappings

_(A/N): You all hate me I know. It just had to happen. _

Shade paced in his living room as Nessa, Aiden, and Cheka watched. He told Flash what happened and he insisted they go look for him, but Shade said they would get blasted down.

"Is he really gone?" Cheka asked as Shade sighed.

"I don't know." Shade said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shade! Look!" Aiden exclaimed as he held up two pieces of paper. Shade saw his and Shawn's name written on one and grabbed it.

_Shade and Shawn,_

_ By the time you read this letter I'll be gone. I'm going to kill myself or any shit like that. Don't worry. I just need sometime to myself. You can tell the others and my family, but please don't try to find me. Don't be mad at Chrissy. This is my choice. I don't know when I'll be back. I could be a week (doubtful) or years. I'm continuing my studies independently and stopping at universities on the way. If you try to find me I will have to runaway or worse, hurt you. I wish you guys all the success and promise._

_ Signed,_

_ Bolt Solari_

Shade yelled in frustration as he chucked the letter. Cheka floated over it as Nessa and Aiden read it.

"So, he's gone?" Cheka said as Shade nodded. "It seems like he's traveling around." Cheka said as Shade collapsed on the couch.

"It doesn't matter where he is. Even if we found out he would just runaway from us." Shade said as he heard his door open. Cheka quickly disappeared as Shade walked over to the door.

"Shade! Guess what!" Chrissy yelled excitedly as Shade frowned.

"You got engaged." Shade said solemnly as Nessa and Aiden sneaked into the other room.

"How did you know?" Chrissy asked confused as Shade crossed his arms.

"Because I saw you. I was with Bolt." Shade said as Chrissy stiffened and looked at him sadly. "He ran away." Shade said.

"W-What do you mean?" Chrissy stuttered as Shade stomped into the living room.

"He left. He's gone. He went bye-bye. Is there any other way to put it?!" Shade yelled as Chrissy stared at him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Chrissy questioned.

"I tried! He blasted me down!" Shade exclaimed in frustration. Chrissy gulped as she looked down.

"Why did he leave?" Chrissy asked quietly knowing the answer. Shade threw his arms in the air as he shook his head.

"Why do you think?! He left! He left because of you!" Shade yelled as Chrissy bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. Shade sighed before walking over to Chrissy and hugging her. "I'm sorry. It was just a little overwhelming." Shade said as she nodded against his shoulder.

"Maybe I should break off the engagement." Chrissy said as Shade internally did a happy dance. Suddenly Cheka appeared on his shoulder lounging around.

"You better not say, 'You should'." Cheka said as Shade glared at him.

'_Why not?' _Shade thought as Cheka floated onto his own feet.

"She's happy and she won't be if you tell her to break it off." Cheka said as Shade rolled his eyes.

'_But she'll be happier with Bolt.' _Shade thought back.

"Do you see Bolt around? No, he's gone. We don't know when he's getting back." Cheka said as Shade sighed.

'_Fine, but I'm not happy about it.' _Shade thought before Cheka disappeared. Shade smiled sadly at Chrissy before remembering something. He picked up one of Bolt's letters and handed it to Chrissy.

"I think you should read this." Shade said as Chrissy looked at him confused before taking the letter. She sat on the couch looking at the letter in her hands sadly.

"WHAT!?" Hailey yelled as Flash covered his ears. "He did what?!" She yelled as Flash hid behind Ivy.

"He left." Ivy said as Hailey began to pace in front of her friends.

"Baby…calm down." Lorgo said as Hailey whipped around to face him.

"Don't tell me to calm down when I found out my brother left!" Hailey said as Lorgo hid behind Flash. "How could he just leave!? I mean, I know Chrissy got engaged to another guy, but c'mon! He just up and left!" Hailey said throwing her arms in the air with frustration. "I'm so telling Mom!" Hailey said as she continued to pace.

"Hailey, Hailey relax!" Shade said as he walked towards the two couples.

"_You_!" Hailey said glaring at Shade. "Why in the hell did you not stop my brother?! Was a little lightening too much for you?! You should have tackled the motherfucker!" Hailey yelled as she grabbed Shade's shirt and shaking him back and forth.

"Hailey! Hailey! Calm down!" Lorgo yelled as he pulled her off Shade.

"You let my brother leave! You barely tried!" She yelled as tears started to pour down her cheeks. "We don't know where the fuck he is and if he's coming back because of you!" She yelled as Shade frowned.

"I couldn't stop him! I was being a good friend by letting him go! Letting him stay here and watch the love of his life marry someone else is torture! He needs this!" Shade yelled as Hailey huffed and walked away with Lorgo. Shade sighed as he walked over to Flash and Ivy.

"This has been a stressful day." Shade said running his hands through his quills. "Does anyone know where my girlfriend is?" Shade said as Ivy's eyes widened.

"Where are my kids?!" She asked grabbing Shade's shirt collar.

"Chrissy's watching them!" Shade said putting his hands up defensively.

"Oh, well…Suzy is at her apartment." Ivy said letting go of his shirt. Shade straightened out his shirt before running towards the apartment.

"I was dragged out of class for this?" Flash muttered to himself before walking back to his class. Renegade was walking out of his class when Rafael decided to walk by him.

"If you were smart you would get out of my sight." Renegade growled as Rafael smirked.

"Too bad I'm genius and know you won't do shit to me." Rafael said as Renegade whipped towards him and pushed him away. "Ow…that hurt." Rafael said sarcastically. Renegade smirked as he held up an iPhone. Rafael's eyes widened as he looked at his phone in Renegade's hands. "You better give that back." Rafael growled. He knew it had important things were on it and it wasn't just the average phone.

"I think not." Renegade said as he stuffed it into his backpack. Rafael scowled at him before a thought popped into his head.

"Have it your way Black." Rafael said before teleporting away in a fazing motion. Renegade glared into the darkness before walking back to his car. Lilac was sitting her bed thinking about the necklace around her neck and the strange dream she had a few months ago and the ones to follow. She would always picture the same peach colored hedgehog with the pink tipped quills and her baby being shot in their home. She suddenly remembered Shade having a similar necklace and quickly dialed his number.

"_Hey Lilac." _Shade answered as Lilac bit her lip.

"Shade…you have one don't you?" Lilac asked. She heard silence on the other end for a while before Shade said something.

"_I'm coming over." _He said before hanging the phone up. Lilac put her phone down as she walked into the living room. Shade opened the door as Lilac fingered her stone.

"You're having the dreams aren't you?" Shade asked as he approached her slowly.

"What dreams are you having?" Lilac asked as she sat on her couch. Shade sat next to her with his elbows resting on her knees.

"It's Cheka…he's either finding his girl and son dead or he's in a church praying." Shade said as Lilac leaned forward.

"I think I'm witnessing them getting killed." Lilac said Shade looked over to her. "It has something to do with these necklaces doesn't it?" She asked as Shade nodded. Lilac held her necklace as she reached for Shade's with her other hand. As soon as she touched it they both gasped. Shade's eyes turned red and Lilac's eyes turned pink. They faced each other and kissed each other passionately. Shade intertwined his fingers in her quills as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Cheka." She murmured as they pulled away for a second.

"You're my love Rosa." Shade whispered against her neck before kissing her with the same passion. Shade accidently ripped of Lilac's necklace and both their eyes returned back to their normal color. Both their eyes widened as they pushed away from each other.

"Uh…" Lilac said awkwardly as Shade growled in frustration.

"I'm going to figure more about this. Just keep it on ok?" Shade said as he stood up from the couch. Lilac nodded as Shade ran out of her apartment. Chrissy was still sitting in Shade's apartment with the letter in her hands.

"Are you going to read it?" Nessa asked as she stood by Chrissy.

"I'm trying to build up to courage." Chrissy said her eyes never leaving the letter.

"What are you afraid of?" Nessa asked.

"His pain." Chrissy said as Nessa frowned.

"He still loves you know." She said as Chrissy looked at the eleven-year-old. "I know I haven't really known you guys for long, but even when Bolt was with that other girl he would always look at you. I know its love because he looked at you the same way my dad looks at my mom." Nessa said as Chrissy smiled a bit. "And that love lasts forever." Nessa said as Chrissy sighed.

"Not this one." Chrissy said.

"Mom always told me that true love doesn't die. It only rests for a little while." Nessa said as Chrissy smiled at her.

"Thanks Nessa." Chrissy said as Nessa smiled softly.

"Your welcome." Nessa said before walking out of the room. Chrissy took a deep breath before opening the letter.

_Chrissy,_

_ By now you probably heard I left. I bet it was Shade who told you. He probably said it was because of your engagement. Well…I can't lie. It's true. Don't be upset. It was just too much for me. It was hard enough to see you two together as boyfriend and girlfriend, but just seeing you with him getting married…its way too overwhelming. I don't hate Stephan…now that's a lie. I would fucking rip his guts out if I had the chance, but that's only because I'm jealous. I guess Stephan is alright. He makes you happy. That's what matters to me. I'll come back soon. I promise, but not right away. Promise me that you let my actions affect your choices. _

_ Love you always,_

_ Bolt Solari_

Chrissy wiped her tears away before tracing his name with her fingers. She could see the rough drafts of the letter before the final copy. She wiped her eyes again before she heard the door open. She looked behind her shoulder to see Shade staring at her.

"Oh…you're still here…and crying." Shade said as Chrissy nodded. "You read the letter, huh?" Shade asked as Chrissy nodded. "Are you going to be alright?" Shade asked as Chrissy smiled sadly.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. I'll see you later." She said hugging him before walking out of the door. He ran into his room to see Nessa and Aiden playing video games as Cheka watched.

"_You!_" Shade said pointing at Cheka who sighed. Aiden and Nessa paused the game and walked out of the room.

"God…these guys have so much drama." Aiden muttered before closing the door. Shade glared at Cheka as Cheka floated off his desk chair.

"Look about the kiss-"Shade cut him off staring at him wide-eyed.

"How do you know about it?!" Shade exclaimed as Cheka sighed.

"Let me explain." Cheka said as Shade sat in his desk chair and looked at him. "When Lilac touch your necklace while touching hers Rosa and I kind of became you guys." Cheka said as Shade raised his eyebrow. "It's new to us. So, I don't understand that much, but when the stones are connected somehow the owners of the stone before you get zapped into yours bodies." Cheka said as Shade sighed.

"Was it necessary to make out then?" Shade asked as Cheka rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…we haven't had any sexual contact for years besides a chaste kiss…so yeah it was necessary." Cheka said as Shade groaned.

"Haven't you guys done something?!" Shade exclaimed.

"Dude, its heaven. We can't do that kind of stuff there." Cheka said as Shade rolled his eyes. "So…that's what happened." Cheka said as Shade sighed.

"Well I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Shade said as Cheka smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…well you see about that. Rosa and I kind of wanted to-"Shade cut him off.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Shade yelled jumping out of his chair.

"We get dollars from you!" Aiden yelled as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Please Shade! I'm begging you." Cheka said getting on his knees. "Just one time I promise!" Cheka pleaded as Shade crossed his arms.

"No!" Shade said as Cheka pouted. "Wait, can Suzy wear the necklace?" Shade asked as Cheka shook his head.

"No…it belongs with Lilac. No one else can wear it." Cheka said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Then no!" Shade said as Cheka crawled on the ground.

"Please! Please! Please! You won't even remember it!" Cheka said as Shade scoffed.

"I remembered today!" Shade said as Cheka looked up at him.

"That's because I ripped off the necklace. If the necklaces both stay intact then you'll guys have no memory of what happened. We'll do our thing and I'll put you back in your apartment and you won't remember a thing." Cheka said as Shade frowned.

"No way! No! Nope! No!" Shade said shaking his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have my ways Hedgehog. Don't make me use them." Cheka said getting on his feet.

"Cheka! This is beyond reasonable! You're asking me to have sex with Lilac." He said whispering the last part.

"I'm asking you to give me one night with my wife." Cheka said as Shade glared at him.

"No." Shade said when his phone started to ring. "Hello?" Shade answered. "What?! Lilac you can't think that's a good idea. Wait, how did you find out?" Shade asked as Cheka smirked. "Rosa came to you!?" Shade exclaimed as Cheka smiled. "C'mon Lilac we'll be cheating on Suzy and Roddy." Shade said.

"_But we won't remember it Shade. I just want a couple to have time together." _Lilac said as Shade sighed.

"They have all the time together!" Shade said into his phone.

"_Not physically." _She said as Shade rolled his eyes. _"Shade please. Rosa really wants this with Cheka." _Lilac said.

"Fine…" Shade said caving in as Cheka did a happy dance. He hung up with Lilac as Cheka continued to dance.

"Thank you!" Cheka said as he tried to hug him. "If I could hug you I would!" Cheka said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"I better not remember any of this! And you better not get caught!" Shade said fishing out two dollars from his pocket. He slapped them in Aiden's and Nessa's awaiting hands as he moved into the kitchen. Alana was in her room writing a term paper when she heard something outside her window.

"Hello?" She asked as she got up from her desk. She looked out her window, but couldn't see anything past the darkness. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her desk. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "What are you do-"She was knocked unconscious from a pinch to her neck. The shadowed figure picked her up bridal style and hopped out her window. Renegade was hanging out with Donovan and Julian at a sandwich place grabbing a late dinner.

"You got the bastard's phone?!" Julian exclaimed as Renegade placed the phone on the table.

"Have you gone through it?" Donovan asked as he lifted it up.

"Nah…I can't figure out the code." Renegade said as Donovan began to try. Renegade rolled his eyes as Julian laughed.

"If Renegade couldn't figure it out I doubt you could." Julian said as Donovan glared at him.

"I'm not stupid. I'm a Forensics major." Donovan said as Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"None of you will figure it out." A familiar voice said. Renegade quickly got up and put the phone in his pocket.

"Rafael." Renegade growled as Julian and Donovan got up.

"Rafael Andrews to you." Rafael said appearing in front of them in the same fazing fashion as before. "Give me my phone back." Rafael said sticking his hand out.

"What makes you think I will?" Renegade asked as Rafael smirked.

"I was hoping you ask." Rafael said as he held his arms out. Alana's body fazed in the middle of the air before dropping into Rafael's arms. Renegade's eyes widened before he growled.

"Let her go." Renegade growled his hands clenching into fists.

"Give me my phone first." Rafael demanded as he glared at Renegade.

"Put Alana down." Renegade said ignoring his demand.

"You can do this all you want, but I want put her down until you toss me my phone." Rafael said as Renegade glared at him.

"Just give it to him Renegade. He won't give her up." Donovan said as Renegade scowled. He pulled the phone out and tossed it in Rafael's waiting palm.

"Thank you." Rafael said as Renegade scowled.

"Give me Alana." Renegade said as Rafael smirked.

"Never mess with me. I'm going to keep for a while actually." Rafael said as Renegade growled.

"Give her to me!" Renegade yelled as he charged Rafael, but he hit an invisible wall.

"Shield. Isn't it handy?" Rafael asked as Renegade smashed his fists into the invisible shield.

"Give me my girlfriend!" He yelled as he stuck his hands on the field before the glowed purple. Rafael smirked when he saw Renegade's power fail.

"My power of this shield doesn't require my energy, idiot. It's all in the mind." Rafael said as Renegade growled and slammed his fists against the shield again.

"Give her back you bastard!" He yelled as Rafael smirked.

"You're part of the _Avengers _aren't you?" Julian asked as Rafael scoffed.

"Like I'd be apart of that." Rafael said in disgust as Donovan and Julian looked at him confused.

"Whose side are you on?" Donovan asked as Rafael smirked.

"Mine." He said as Renegade growled at him. "Well, it's been fun. I'll see you around Black." Rafael said before letting his shield drop. Renegade lunged at him, but he fazed away with Alana before he could grab him.

"Alana!" Renegade yelled as he smashed his fists against the concrete.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Julian said putting his hand on Renegade's shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure of it." Renegade said determination blazing in his eyes.

_(A/N): Drama! Don't you love it? What do you guys think of Lilac and Shade having a lemon together? No or Yes? _


	27. Pizza and Findings

_(A/N): There was a huge typo in the last chapter! In Bolt's letter to Shade and Shawn it says "I'm going to kill myself or any shit like that". There's supposed to be a not in there. He's not going to kill himself. Haha. What a typo. _

Rafael fazed into his penthouse looking around his surroundings before carrying Alana to his bedroom. He never spent a lot of time in his room anyways so he might as well put her there. He laid her on his bed and covered her in the blankets. He sat in the lounge chair he had in his room and looked over at Alana's sleeping form.

'_She really is beautiful.' _Rafael thought before shaking his head. _'Get a grip on yourself Rafael. She's not yours. She's just…a person.' _He thought with a grimace. He got up from his chair and quickly got of the room _'I can't stay in there with her there.' _He thought before walking to his office. He sighed as he sat at his desk and rubbed his face. He decided to do some school work as Alana slept.

"What?!" Emma and Lauren yelled. Renegade's ears flattened against his head as he kept his face in his hands.

"She was kidnapped?!" Emma asked in bewilderment. Renegade nodded against his hands as Lauren began to pace.

"Did you guys try to stop them?" Izzy asked as she walked over to Julian.

"Of course, but he had this shield around him." Donovan said as he leaned on the back of the couch.

"A shield?" Lauren questioned.

"Like a mental shield." Donovan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He can teleport and has a shield. Those are the powers we know of." Donovan said crossing his arms.

"That's hard to beat." Lauren said with a frown.

"We don't even know where he is." Renegade said glumly.

"Let's get the group together. Maybe we can track her down somehow." Julian said as everybody nodded.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" Tyler yelled as he stared at the computer screen. Everybody was in Lauren's apartment trying to find any trace of Alana.

"He's good." Chrissy said as she shook her head. A dog came sniffing through pushing through everybody's legs. It suddenly morphed into a standing Suzy.

"I can't pick up any scent." Suzy said as Renegade groaned.

"This is my fault." Renegade said as Conner put his hand on Renegade's shoulder.

"No it's not. It's his own doing and you're not at fault." Conner said as Renegade scowled and stayed silent. Chrissy, Stephan, and Tyler kept working on computers trying to find any useful information on Rafael Andrews, but they kept coming up short. Everybody else tried to do their best and finding info too. Renegade sat on the couch holding his head in depression. Emma sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find her." She said as he just stayed still. Suzy and Wilmer were sniffing around the grounds as Bianca and Ivy followed them. Wilmer growled before morphing back to normal.

"This rascal is hard one." Wilmer drawled as Suzy morphed back next to him.

"It's like he didn't even exist." Ivy said as Suzy scowled.

"We're finding her! This group is either together or apart. All members included!" Suzy said as they all nodded along with her. "C'mon Wilmer." Suzy said as she morphed back into a beagle and Wilmer morphed into a blood hound. They went off sniffing again as Bianca and Ivy followed.

"I'm not picking up on any of her thermal energy." Andrew said as Roddy teleported by his side.

"I can't locate her. Thermal energy?" He questioned as Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"Everybody has a specific…heat I guess. I can sense them through the ground, but I'm not picking up anything from Alana." Andrew said as Roddy frowned.

"No matter how hard I concentrate I can't teleport to the right location." Roddy said as Andrew sighed.

"This is difficult." Andrew said pinching the bridge of his nose. Roddy nodded as he looked around the apartment.

"Hopefully that creep is taking care of her." Roddy said as Andrew nodded. Shade was in the admissions building with Lauren and Flash looking for Rafael's file.

"Jeez, they have the lamest security system." Lauren said as she easily hacked the computer.

"It's just a school. It's not the government." Flash said as Lauren rolled her eyes. She continued to look down names as she gave an exasperated sigh.

"They should have a search box." Lauren said as she held the down arrow button. Shade was staying silent since he couldn't keep his mind off of what he was doing for Cheka.

"Hey Shade, can I borrow a dollar?" Flash asked as he stared at a vending machine. Shade rolled his eyes as he stared at his friend.

"It's not borrowing if I'm not going to get it back. When you borrow stuff it's still the person's possession…" He trailed off as he realized something. "Flash you're a genius!" Shade exclaimed slapping a dollar in his hand and running out of the building.

"Uh…thanks." He said confused before buying his candy bar. Shade ran into his apartment and slammed into his room.

"Cheka!" He yelled as Cheka appeared looking at him confused. "Suzy can wear the necklace!" Shade exclaimed as Cheka sighed.

"I told you that she can't. It's Lilac's." Cheka said as Shade shook his head.

"But Suzy can _borrow _it! It's still Lilac's, but Suzy will be borrowing it." Shade said smiling brightly at his brilliant idea.

"I don't know…" Cheka said feeling very unsure.

"Let's just test it out." Shade pleaded as Cheka shrugged his shoulders. "Yes!" Shade said happily as he jetted off back to the other apartment. He ran into Lilac who looked at him confused. "Let Suzy borrow your necklace." Shade said in a rush as Lilac continued to look at him confused.

"But…I thought-"Shade interrupted her quickly.

"I know, but I just want to test this out." He said as Suzy marched into the room with a pissed off look on her face.

"We couldn't find anything." She said as she passed everybody at the computers. Lilac walked over to her shyly as she unclasped her necklace.

"Suzy, you can borrow this." Lilac said holding out her necklace. Suzy looked at the necklace confused before looking at her.

"Um…thanks?" Suzy said confused as she put the necklace on. Lilac nodded and walked away as Shade ran over to Suzy holding his necklace and grabbed hers. Their eyes flashed red and pink as Shade threw his arms in the air.

"It actually worked!" He cheered as everybody looked at him. "Oh…uh…hey guys." He said awkwardly before unclasping Suzy's necklace. They're eyes went back to normal as he looked at Lilac. Lilac gave him a thumb's up as he cheered.

"Nice to see you too." Suzy said walking around her boyfriend. Back at Rafael's apartment Alana's eyes started to open as Rafael walked into the room. Alana gasped and quickly sat up as Rafael put his hands up.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Rafael said as he sat in the lounge chair. "Go ahead to see if I'm lying. I know you can read emotions." Rafael said as Alana did and she was confused to see that he was telling the truth.

"Why did you take me?" She asked as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't have a legitimate reason. Your boyfriend took something very important to me and I had to get it back. You were to perfect way. He gave it back, but now I'm just teaching him a lesson. I'm actually interested in seeing if he can find me. He'll be able to accomplish the impossible." Rafael said as Alana just listened. She absorbed all the information and was shocked by the turn of events. She was just doing homework and now she's a kidnapping victim.

"Aren't you going to say you're disgusted by me?" Rafael voice asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm more shocked than anything." She murmured as Rafael looked at her. He was confused at how calm she was being. He expected her to be yelling at him and throwing insults, but now she just seemed…sad. Rafael slapped his thighs and stood up.

"I know you're probably hungry. Is there anything in particular would you like to eat? Or are you afraid I'll poison your food?" He asked as Alana got up from the bed she was sitting in. She just shrugged her shoulders and followed Rafael to the kitchen. She looked around the penthouse to see nice looking couches and fancy electronics. There was a fireplace that wasn't lit and the place almost had a homey feeling.

"You have a nice place…" She said as Rafael shrugged.

"Better than a college kid I know, but it's not that great." Rafael said as he walked into his kitchen. "What would you like? You are the guest." He asked as Alana looked at him confused. "C'mon sunshine! I'm trying to make you feel comfortable. I'm not going to be a prison guard and keep you in a room and give you shit to eat." Rafael said as Alana rubbed her arm.

"I don't really know…" She said as Rafael looked into his fridge.

"Frozen pizza?" He asked as Alana looked over to him.

"Sure." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. She fiddled her fingers as Rafael put the pizza in the oven. He sat down across from her as she kept her eyes down. "You said you could find out anything about someone…how much do you know about me?" Alana asked as Rafael pursed his lips.

"You're full name is Alana Isabel Delgado. You were born in Phoenix, Arizona to Hanson and Jeanine Delgado. You moved to California at the age of sixteen and became enrolled into California Mobius High School for the Gifted. You got into NYU on a full scholarship and majoring in Psychiatry." Rafael said as Alana gaped at him. "It's a basic government record. Nothing special." Rafael said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How do you even get into the government's computer?" Alana asked as Rafael smirked.

"It's not easy I'll tell you that. Especially when you're not trying to get caught." Rafael said as he stood up and walked over to the fridge. He took stuff out to make a salad as Alana turned to face him.

"Why do you do it?" She asked as Rafael looked at her confused and chuckled.

"For pleasure? I think that's what sex is for." Rafael said as Alana's cheeks and eyes turned pink.

"I didn't mean…that. I meant steal stuff." Alana asked as Rafael pursed her lips. He shrugged his shoulders as he mixed the ingredients for the salad together.

"Rough childhood." He said simply as Alana looked at him confused.

"What-"She was interrupted when the timer for the pizza went off.

"Pizza's done!" Rafael exclaimed as he got a potholder and opened the oven to retrieve the pizza. Alana could tell he was avoiding the subject and decided to leave it to him. He brought the pizza and salad to the table as they served themselves. If anyone from the outside saw them they would have looked like two friends, maybe even a couple, having a night in. It looked that casual. "So…tell me about Renegade. What made you head over heels in love with him?" Rafael asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"I don't know…his personality?" She said as Rafael raised his eyebrow.

"How can you not know what made you fall in love this guy?" Rafael asked as Alana bit her lip.

"He's just sweet. I guess we complete each other. He doesn't have overbearing emotions and he doesn't like flamboyant girls. We just work." Alana explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I guess that's a suitable answer." Rafael said as Alana nodded.

"What about you?" Alana asked.

"What about me?" Rafael asked her as Alana picked at her salad.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Alana asked as Rafael snorted.

"If I did. I wouldn't have done this whole thing in the first place." Rafael said as Alana blushed.

"Have you had one? One you loved?" She asked as Rafael pursed his lips.

"Not yet." He said as he looked her in the eyes. They stayed like that staring at each other until Alana looked back at her plate.

"You know everything about me. Anything you can tell me?" Alana asked as Rafael pursed his lips.

"I'm from San Francisco. I went to a normal high school because I didn't think I really needed to be at a super-powered school. I was smart. I was one of the top students and I played basketball. I only kept a few friends, but I quickly let them go when I came here. I'm in my third year of college and majoring in engineering." Rafael said as he messed around with his pizza crust.

"You played basketball?" Alana asked as Rafael nodded. "What position?" She asked as Rafael smiled a bit.

"Forward." He said as Alana nodded. "You played?" He asked as Alana shook her head.

"Oh no…my dad is a big fan of the Lakers." Alana said as Rafael smiled.

"He has good taste." Rafael said as he pointed his pizza crust at her. Alana smiled a bit as she looked down and hid behind her quills.

'_He's not so bad.' _She thought before she looked back at him. He smiled at her as she blushed and smiled.

"We got something!" Lauren yelled as she rushed into the apartment. Everybody stood up and started questioning her. "Shut up!" She yelled as everybody became quiet.

"What did you find out?" Renegade asked as Lauren lifted up a sheet of paper.

"His class schedule." Lauren said as everybody looked at her confused. "Hello people! He has to go to class. It may not be the location of where he and Alana are, but we can catch him and find out." Lauren said as everybody cheered.

"All we have to do is wait a bit." Renegade said with a small smile on his face. "I'll find you soon Alana." Renegade whispered to himself.

_(A/N): Short chapter I know, but I didn't really have anything else for this chapter. I'm not going to do the Lilac/Shade lemon since a lot of you were against it. If you want to see Shade/Suzy lemon please tell me in your reviews. That's about it. Bye! _


	28. We Got a Lead

_(A/N): So…I say a good number of you didn't really care for the lemon. __**But I say a good number of you did. **__Yes, thank you Erica or Chubs! __**Shut up! I'm eating for two. **__That's right people…Erica's prego! I don't know if I mentioned this before. __**You didn't. **__Whatever, but some of you may have guessed she's Sonia in TCTK. __**I wanted to be someone else. Like Luna. **__Well, I was trying to stay away from the OCs. __**What is this story then? **__Shut up…Anyways. No lemon. Don't feel like writing it and yeah…__**Man, you sound just as awkward through writing. **__Shut up. _

Renegade, Donovan, and Julian were waiting outside the Mathematics waiting for Rafael come out. They scanned all the students with their eyes waiting for his familiar smug face.

"Where is he?" Renegade muttered as he looked at the last student leave the building.

"I don't know. This is his class." Julian whispered as they looked down from the tree they were all sitting in.

"You guys are going to the have to do better than that." Rafael's voice said as they whipped around to see him standing behind them. He kicked them all off before they had a chance to get him.

"Where's Alana?!" Renegade yelled as Rafael smirked down at him.

"Only I know." Rafael said before fazing away. Renegade growled as he slammed his fists on the ground.

"Wait…if he's here…maybe Alana is at her classes!" Donovan said as Renegade shook his head.

"He wouldn't be that stupid to let her walk freely to class." Renegade said as he got off the ground.

"Don't worry. I got an idea." Julian said with a smug smile. Renegade and Donovan looked at him as he got off the ground. Chrissy was walking with Stephan as Shade and Shawn followed.

"I feel like a stalker." Shawn said as Shade shushed him.

"It's our friend. It's different." Shade said as they continued to follow them.

"Why are we even doing this?" Shawn hissed as Shawn scowled.

"I'm waiting for him to slip up. Chrissy can't marry him!" He whispered as Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I gave up hope." Shawn said.

"I haven't." Shade said as he continued to follow Chrissy. Chrissy was laughing at something Stephan said when she was suddenly pushed back. She looked in front of her to see the blazing eyes of Katie Nelson.

"This is your fault." Katie hissed as Chrissy glared at her. "He left all because of you!" She exclaimed as Chrissy stood tall.

"It's not like you were his girlfriend. He barely liked you!" Chrissy said in her face as Katie glared at her.

"He likes me! I'm his girlfriend!" Katie yelled as she threw her arms in the air.

"Yeah!" Shade said as he stood up from his spot from the bushes. Chrissy and Stephan looked at him confused as Shawn stood up next to him looking completely embarrassed. "I'll explain later!" Shade said as he dragged Shawn out of the bushes with him. "You were never Bolt's girlfriend. He didn't even like you that much." Shade said as Katie glared at him.

"Yes he did!" She said with a stomp of her foot.

"What are you? Two? Who does that?" Shawn said as Katie turned her glare towards him.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to this bitch." Katie said glaring at Chrissy. Chrissy growled as she lunged towards her, but Shade and Stephan quickly grabbed her holding her back.

"You slut!" Chrissy yelled at her as Katie huffed.

"You sent away my boyfriend! I always knew you were jealous!" Katie sneered as Chrissy glared at her.

"You're delusional." Chrissy said as Katie just glared at her. "If you don't already know. I have a _fiancé. _I didn't do anything to send Bolt away." Chrissy said lying through her teeth. She knew she had everything to do with Bolt's leaving.

"Whatever bitch. You wish you had Bolt and you were just jealous to see him with a real woman." Katie said spitting in Chrissy's face. Shawn's mouth dropped as Shade's eyes widened. Chrissy lunged towards her, but Stephan quickly grabbed her. She swung her arm out sending out an energy wave sending Katie flying back. Katie stood up and blew a piece of her hair back as she charged Chrissy. Shade stood in front of Chrissy stopping Katie before she had a chance to touch Chrissy.

"Let me go! She spat in my face!" Chrissy yelled as she struggled against Stephan's grip. Katie glared at her when she noticed a breeze come by.

"This is not over!" She said as she raised her hand in the air. She suddenly turned into air and blew away. Chrissy growled as she stomped away from the boys.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys." Stephan said awkwardly as Shawn smiled awkwardly and Shade glared at him. "Uh…bye." He said before jogging towards Chrissy fuming form.

"He's no good!" Shade exclaimed before walking away. Shawn shook his head and sighed before following his friend. Jeff was walking with Henry to get some lunch when Jeff saw Shina.

"Hey there's Shina." Henry said as Jeff narrowed his eyes at the guy by her. She laughed and touched his arm which made Jeff's blood boil. "Hey she's with Jake." Henry said as Jeff whipped his head towards him.

"Who's Jake?" Jeff asked as Henry cowered under his glare.

"J-Just a friend." He said hiding behind his arms. Jeff glared at the guy by her as Shina hugged him and walked away. "Shina!" Henry said as Shina whipped her head towards the two guys.

"Hey guys!" Shina said as she smiled and walked over to them. "What are you guys doing?" Shina asked as she reached them.

"Just getting some lunch." Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who was that guy?" Jeff asked as Shina looked at him confused and looked behind her.

"Who? Jake?" She asked as Jeff nodded. "He's a club promoter. He was talking to me about the band performing at the club." Shina said as Jeff raised his eyebrow. He looked where this "Jake" guy walked off and Shina.

"Oh." He said dumbly as Shina looked at him confused.

"Ok? Do you mind if I come with you guys to lunch?" Shina asked as Henry shook his head. "Great!" She said as she started walking. Henry sent a sharp look at Jeff as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep your jealously down." Henry hissed as Jeff looked at him confused.

"I'm not jealous." He whispered as Henry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Jeff." Henry said as he caught up with Shina.

"I'm not!" He exclaimed before catching up with both of them. Rafael fazed into his apartment to see Alana staring at the TV not really focusing on whatever was on.

"Hello sunshine." Rafael said startling Alana as she looked at him. "Got your schoolwork." He said dumping everything on the sofa next to her. She frowned as she looked at the pile of books and papers.

"You know I need to see my professors, sometime." Alana said as Rafael plopped down on the recliner next to the couch.

"I got it covered." Rafael said as Alana sighed and propped open one of her books. "You want to go out don't you?" Rafael asked as he looked at her with a smug smile.

"Of course. Being cramped up at the apartment isn't all that fun." Alana said as she highlighted something in her textbook.

"Let's go then." He said standing up as Alana looked at him confused. "I have somewhere we ca go." He said as he held out his hand.

"Uh…" Alana said dumbly as she stared at his outstretched hand.

"C'mon sunshine. Do you want to stay here or get your only chance to go outside?" Rafael said as Alana bit her lip. Alana put her hand in his and he quickly pulled her off the couch and to him before fazing away. Alana closed her eyes tightly as she clung onto him. "You can open your eyes now." Rafael said as Alana slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh wow…" Alana said as she looked at the amazing beach. The sand under her feet was white and the waters were clear. A slight breeze made the palm trees move in their motion. There was no one on the beach. "Where are we?" Alana asked letting go of Rafael.

"The beach." He said in an obvious tone.

"Thank you captain obvious." Alana said as Rafael chuckled.

"No problem lieutenant sarcasm." Rafael said as Alana laughed a bit. "We're on a small, private beach in Fiji." Rafael said as Alana nodded and took in her surroundings. She tilted her head back a bit as she left the sun bath on her skin and the breeze blow her quills back. Rafael watched her with a small smile on her face before shaking his head with a grimace.

'_Get a hold of yourself! You can't fall for her.' _Rafael sighed at his thoughts as he watched Alana roll up her jeans and walk into the water. Alana let the swell of the water cover her feet as she enjoyed the feeling. Rafael smiled softly to himself as he watched her. He looked out to the water looking at the clarity when he felt some water hit him. It drenched his shirt and got some of his jeans wet. He gaped at Alana who laughed before running away.

"Bad move sunshine." Rafael said as he chased after her. He removed his drenched shirt and started to run faster. Alana laughed as she picked up her pace. Rafael reveled at the sound of her laughter. It was like music to his ears. Rafael fazed closer to her grabbing her by the waist as they fell onto the sand. They both laughed as they laid in the sun. Alana looked up at him as he stared down at her. He was hovering over her and she was making no move to push him away.

'_Look at those dimples! He's so cute and fun. Why did you ever think he was bad?' _Alana thought to herself as she looked at Rafael. _'Maybe because he kidnapped you! To get a rise out of your boyfriend! RENEGADE!' _He mind thought back bitterly as she frowned a bit. Renegade…she had almost forgotten about him. He was probably putting all his time in finding her and here she was with another guy. She could feel the guilt crash down on her as she broke away from Rafael's gaze. She could feel Rafael's disappointment as he got off her and laid next to her. They stayed silent as the water would touch their feet before retreating back. _'You have a good thing going for you Alana. Don't mess it up over a guy.'_ Alana thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Just ask her out!" Henry exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air with frustration.

"She doesn't like me." Jeff said as he sat in Henry's kitchen.

"Yes she does!" Henry said slamming his hands on the table. "You two are so fucking blind!" Henry said collapsing in his chair.

"I would have been able to tell if she likes me by now." Jeff said as Henry rolled his eyes.

"You're just blind!" Henry yelled as Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Cherry said as she walked into Henry's apartment. "What are you guys talking about?" Cherry asked grabbing a Capri Sun out of the fridge.

"Jeff's massive crush on Shina and how he won't ask her out." Henry said as Cherry raised her eyebrow.

"Why? She likes you." Cherry said as Jeff sighed.

"No she doesn't." He said firmly as Cherry shook her head.

"I know for a fact that she likes you." Cherry said as Jeff scoffed. He grabbed his backpack and stood up from the table.

"Say what you say, but there is no way she likes me." Jeff said as he walked out the door. Henry shook his head as Cherry puffed out her Capri Sun.

"Must you do that?" Henry asked as Cherry laughed.

"Can you resist doing it?" Cherry asked.

"…No." Henry said as Cherry blew it towards him hitting him in the head. Cherry laughed as Henry got up from his chair and started to chase her. Alana was lying in a hammock stomach down with Rafael lying on the sand looking up at her.

"How can you say _Lion King 2 _was better than _The Lion King_?" Rafael exclaimed as Alana laughed.

"I just like the whole forbidden love thing." Alana said with a shrug of her shoulders as Rafael looked up at her. "In movies, you know?" She added quickly as Rafael nodded sadly. "Ok, what's better _Harry Potter _or _Twilight_?" Alana asked as Rafael scoffed.

"Don't even compare that vampire crap with _Harry Potter _is the shit." Rafael said as Alana laughed.

"_Twilight _isn't all bad, but you're right _Harry Potter _is better." Alana said as Rafael raised his hand to the hammock. Alana high fived his as Rafael caught her hand. He intertwined their fingers as he locked eyes with her.

'_Stop! Stop this now! Why did you do that!? Girls are a weakness! Don't let this happen to you Rafael!' _Rafael's mind roared as he looked into the eyes of Alana. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist her. Alana's eyes started to fade into a dark pink-magenta as she looked at Rafael's navy eyes.

"Alana…" Rafael said his voice barely a whisper. Rafael started to lean his head towards hers as she remained staring at him. Suddenly they both fazed away. Alana was shocked when she saw that they were back at the apartment. Rafael looked down at the ground with a scowl. "I'm going to do some homework." He said emotionlessly before stalking away towards his office. He slammed the door startling Alana. Alana sat on the couch with her hands to her chest as she replayed the events in her head.

"Stupid, stupid!" Rafael yelled to himself as he paced his office. _'How could I let myself get close to a girl!?' _He yelled in his mind before sitting at his desk. He took a deep breath before working on his homework.

"So, you can make it work?" Renegade asked as Tyler scoffed.

"Yeah, no problem. It's pretty simple actually-"Julian interrupted him quickly.

"Dude, we don't need your scientific explanation." Julian said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just come back tomorrow and I'll have it ready. We can do this dude." Tyler said as Renegade felt the hope swell in his chest. The next day Renegade, Donovan, and Julian all waited in a tree as they waited for Rafael show up.

"This again? When will you learn?" Rafael asked as he kicked the guys off. Renegade grabbed his jacket, but Rafael ripped him off. "You're not trying." He scoffed before fazing away. Renegade smirked as he held up a device.

"Oh yes I am." He said as he looked down at the radar Tyler gave him. He could see the small dot on the screen representing Rafael's location.

"See! Told you a tracer was a good idea." Julian said as Donovan rolled his eyes.

_(A/N): Oh noes! Seems like Alana is starting to have a thing for Rafael. __**… **__Dude, are you not going to say anything? __**I kind of like them together. **__What?! How can you say that?!__** What?! They seem cute together! Aren't you the author? You're supposed to be unbiased! **__Dude, I am, but I expected you to be all up and arms about this whole thing. __**Well, you thought wrong. **__Well…I just turned sixteen! __**Happy Birthday…again! **__Thanks, I feel so old though. It just seemed like I'll never be this age. __**Get use to it. **__Yeah, yeah. What do you guys think about this whole love triangle thing? __**Yeah…she wants to know. **__Obviously! God Erica…_


	29. Home Isn't Home Anymore

_(A/N): Man…a lot of you love this love triangle thing. You drama-addicted freaks. Haha, just kidding. I'm one. _

"Dude, you did it that quick?" Tyler said as he let Julian, Renegade, and Donovan into his apartment.

"Yeah." Donovan said in an obvious tone. Tyler rolled his eyes before walking over to his computer. He sat down in the chair before typing in a bunch of things in.

"So this will tell us his exact location?" Julian asked as a map popped up on Tyler's computer.

"Yeah…and the location is 3492 N Jackson Ave. Dude…he lives in a penthouse!" Tyler said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Probably pays for it with the money he steals." Renegade said as he wrote down the location. "Let's go guys." He said as Julian and Donovan followed him out the door. Black was walking through the campus whistling to himself as he checked the messages he received during class. Suddenly he stumbled over something almost falling.

"Babe! C'mon! I said not to prank me between classes." Black exclaimed as he looked behind him to see no one. He raised his eyebrow as he turned around to see anyone around him. He shrugged his shoulders before continuing to walk. He saw something sparkle outside the corner of his eye. He looked down to see a yellow stone lying on the ground. He picked it up to see it connected to a black rope and there was a symbol in the center of the stone. It was a line with a curled end and the other end with an arrow. It had three slashes through it and a dot. Black looked at it confused when something clicked in his head.

"Oh my God! It's like one of those necklaces! I got to show someone this!" He said as he started to run through the campus looking around for someone. He spotted Cat walking while reading a book and ran towards her.

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" Black yelled as Cat looked up from her book.

"Black?" Cat asked confused as Black put his hands on his knees and tried to regain his breath.

"Found. Ground. Stone. You." He panted as Cat looked at him confused. Black sighed and held out the stone.

"Happiness?" She said as Black looked up at her confused.

"What?" Black asked as Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"It means happiness. The symbol on the stone." Cat said simply as Black stood up straight.

"You know the symbols?" Black asked as Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…I have two stones. One's not really mine." Cat said as Black looked at her.

"So if this is happiness…what's yours?" Black asked slowly as Cat pulled hers out of her shirt. It was a light pink that had a "p" like shape with three dots in the corners and loop.

"It means hope." Cat said as Black nodded slowly. "I had it for a long time now, but when I was with the _Avengers _I had to wear their stones. They all mean death." Cat said putting the necklace back into her shirt.

"Does anyone else have one?" Black asked as he put his around his neck.

"Shade and Lilac. Shade's is friendship and Lilac's is love." Cat said as Black nodded to himself.

"Happiness." He said pointing to himself. "Hope." He said pointing to Cat. "Love and friendship." He said marking on his fingers. "How many are there?" He asked as Cat started walking as he followed.

"Ten. Including ours and the _Avengers_." Cat said as Black nodded.

"What are they exactly?" He asked as Cat sighed.

"I really don't know myself. This is the most I know. You know, from my ancestor and all." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as Black stopped her.

"Wait, what?" Black asked as Cat looked at him.

"You haven't met yours, haven't you?" Cat asked as Black shook his head. "Well…it's not like your relative. It's the person who had your stone before you. My person's name is Arianna. They're kind of like a ghost." Cat said as Black's eyes widened. "But they're not scary! They're there to help." Cat said quickly.

"This is confusing." Black said rubbing his head.

"You'll get use to it." Cat said patting his shoulder before walking into her class. Black looked around when he noticed he was inside. He sighed before walking off to his class. Rafael fazed into the living room of his apartment to see Alana had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled softly to himself as he placed his bag on the chair. He saw a red light out of the corner of his eye. He looked all over himself before spotting a tiny mechanism with a red light. His eyes widened when he realized it was a tracking device.

"Shit." Rafael said throwing his jacket on the ground. He walked over to Alana and shook her awake. "Alana." He said as Alana rubbed her eyes.

"Rafael?" Alana said sitting up on the couch.

"He's coming for you." Rafael said emotionlessly. Alana looked at him confused before she realized what he meant. She looked down sadly as he sat on the couch next to her.

"How do you know?" Alana asked quietly as Rafael put his hand on top of hers.

"He placed a tracker on me while I was at school. He probably already knows where to find you." Rafael said as Alana looked up at him.

"Well…I guess this it." She said as Rafael held her hand.

"Alana…I want you to know-"He was interrupted when they heard the door being kicked open.

"Alana!" Renegade's voice sounded as Rafael pulled his hand away from hers and stood up from the couch. "Andrews." Renegade growled when he entered the living room. Rafael clenched his fists as he glared at Renegade.

"Your _girlfriend _is safe Black." Rafael sneered as Renegade glared at him.

"You won't be for long." Renegade said as Alana stood up. Her eyes turned blue as she stared at Renegade. "Stop calming me down." Renegade said as he looked over at Alana.

"Let's leave. I don't want a fight to happen Renegade." Alana said as she continued to calm him down. Renegade looked over at Rafael before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Fine…let's go." Renegade said as Donovan and Julian groaned. Renegade rolled his eyes before grabbing Alana's hand. "Stay away." Renegade said glaring at Rafael. Alana looked at him sadly feeling the pain he was feeling, but also feeling her own. Rafael sighed when he was alone. He packed up all his necessities and fazed into his other apartment. He went back to the penthouse and continued to faze back and forth moving all his belongings. He fazed back when his penthouse was empty and grabbed his jacket. He ripped off the tracker and held it in his hand. He crushed it in his hand before throwing it on the ground and fazing away. Heartbroken and alone.

"Are you ok?" Renegade asked when they were out of the apartment building.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me." Alana responded. Renegade tilted her head up and looked at her eyes.

"You have no idea how afraid I was." Renegade said as Alana looked at him sadly.

"I knew you would come." Alana said. _'Why do you sound so disappointed?' _She thought to herself as she frowned a bit. Renegade kissed her on the lips as she closed her eyes slowly. _'He's your one. You can't deny Renegade.' _She thought to herself as she kissed Renegade. Renegade pulled away and hugged her.

"I missed you." He whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"I missed you too." She replied. Renegade kissed her on her forehead before grabbing her hand and continuing to walk. She took another look at the apartment building before sighing sadly and following Renegade. Black came back to his apartment and collapsed on his bed exhausted from his classes. He started to close his eyes for a small nap when a voice boomed in the room.

"Taking a nap while you have homework to do? Shame." Black sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Over here!" The voice yelled as Black whipped around. Suddenly a translucent rabbit appeared. Black screamed as he fell off his bed. The rabbit hovered over him as he tilted his head. "You're really not coming off as smart as I thought you were." The rabbit said. The rabbit was dark brown with white circles around his pink eyes. He looked about twenty and had his ears tied back.

"Are you my ancestor?" Black asked looking up at the rabbit.

"The one and only. Isaac Herrington at your service." Isaac said sticking out his hand. Black reached for it, but his hand went right through it. Black gasped retracting his hand quickly as Isaac cracked up. "That will never get old." He said wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

"You're so funny." Black muttered sarcastically as Isaac smiled.

"It comes with the happiness stone. That's why I gave it to you." Isaac said floating over Black's bed with his arms behind his head.

"I am pretty funny." Black smirked as Isaac snorted.

"Ok Black-y." Isaac said as Black rolled his eyes. "I know you're probably chock-full of questions." Isaac said as Black jumped on his bed.

"Yes! What is the deal with this whole stone thing?!" Black said holding up his stone.

"Well…I can't really go into detail, but it all has to do with something." Isaac said as Black collapsed back on his bed.

"Why do I have one? Why does Cat? And Shade? And Lilac? What do the _Avengers _have to do with any of it?!" Black asked as Isaac shrugged his shoulders. Black groaned as he threw his hands over his face.

"Sorry bud, but I can't give everything away. Where's the suspense in that?" Isaac said with a shrug of his shoulders. Black just stared at him as Isaac sighed. "Fine, the whole weird alliance _'Avengers' _or whatever only has one owner of the stone. That owner made copies for some weird reason." Isaac said as Black sat up.

"Who is it?" Black asked.

"I don't even know that." Isaac said as Black sighed. "I can tell you the ten different stones. They are: Friendship, Love, Hope, Happiness – the best one, Peace, Disorder, Knowledge, Empathy, Pride, and Death." Isaac said as Black listed them off on his fingers.

"Is Disorder and Death the bad ones?" Black asked as Isaac shook his head.

"Disorder is not a bad stone. Disorder keeps balance in the world. Death wasn't a bad one, but that all change a long time ago. Since the other stones are all pretty cheery the past owner of Death despised his role. He lashed out by using his powers of the stone and breaking every special bond that stone ever had with the others." Isaac explained as Black listened intently.

"So…all these stones are bonded to each other?" Black asked as Isaac nodded. "How did you die?" Black asked as Isaac sighed.

"I was shot in the back…by my brother." Isaac said as Black gaped at him. "Great example for backstabbing right?" Isaac replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, man." Black said as Isaac waved it off.

"It's all good. I've had years to cope." Isaac said as Black smiled slightly. "Well, my times up. I'm going to have to go, but don't worry I'll be back!" He said before disappearing.

"This is going to be weird." Black said collapsing on his bed.

"Very weird." Isaac's voice whispered before he chuckled. Black rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Serenity yelled as she sat at a table with Conner, Ginger, and Derek.

"I was getting my friend's girlfriend back." Julian said as he pulled out a chair.

"You got Alana back?" Conner questioned as Julian nodded. Everybody sighed in relief as Serenity crossed something off on a piece of paper.

"So…what's this little leadership meeting about?" Julian asked as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Well…with the whole Alana thing out of the way we have Spring Break to discuss." Serenity said as Julian cheered.

"Yes! Let's call up the folks!" Julian said as Serenity pulled out her cell phone. She put it on speaker as the phone rang.

"_Hey Serenity!" _Amy's voice answered cheerfully.

"Hey mom…you're on speaker. Ginger, Derek, Julian, and Conner are here." Serenity said.

"_Hey guys!" _Amy said as they all greeted her. _"So, what's this about?" _Amy asked as Serenity put her phone on the table.

"Spring Break." Serenity said.

"Yeah! Where are we going to this year Ames? Rome? Paris? The Caribbean?" Julian asked as Amy laughed.

"_No…I was sure Brice would have told you guys." _She said as they all looked at each other confused.

"No…why would he know?" Ginger said as they heard Todd's laughter from the background.

"Oh no! My dad's laughing. That can't be good." Julian said as Conner rolled his eyes.

"_Well children…we're going to Angel Island!" _Amy exclaimed as all their mouths dropped.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled except Derek.

"_What?" _Amy said as Serenity groaned.

"Mom, we can visit Angel Island anytime. Why do we have to go during break?" Serenity asked as they heard Amy huff.

"_Because Chrissy and Stephan plan to get married at the end of Spring Break and we can't be on the other side of the world."_ Amy said as they all gaped at each other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on for a second. Chrissy is getting married at the end of Spring Break? But they just got engaged!" Conner exclaimed.

"_They found that this was the only time that everybody could be together." _Amy said as Julian groaned.

"But really? Angel Island?" Derek said speaking for the first time.

"_We haven't been there for years! You guys were twelve! It's time we visit again. It's final." _Amy said as they all sighed. _"Bye!" _Amy said hanging up.

"I'm going to kill Brice." Julian said as Conner got up.

"I'm with you." Conner said as Serenity just shook her head. Alana was lying in her bed as she stared up at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happen. A small bang startled her as she sat up. She crawled over to her window and opened the blinds. She gasped when she saw Rafael sitting on the tree branch outside her room.

"Good evening sunshine." Rafael said as he swung one of his legs.

"Rafael! What are you doing here?" Alana asked as Rafael fazed away. Alana whipped around to see him fazing into her room.

"I had to see you." Rafael said as Alana's eyes turned pink. "C'mon." Rafael said as he extended his hand. "Trust me." Rafael said looking her dead in the eye.

"Alana?" Alana her name being called by Renegade. Rafael sighed as he glared at the closed door. "Alana!" Renegade yelled when he opened to door to see Alana grab Rafael's hand and both of them fazing away. They both appeared on the beach they had been on before. Alana smiled as she felt familiar breeze and warmth. Rafael wrapped his arms around Alana's waist and hugged her close to his body. Alana wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his chest.

"Alana…" Rafael whispered against her ear as she pulled away slightly. "I have never felt this way about anyone else." Rafael said as Alana looked up at him. "I like you Alana. I really like you." Rafael said as he intertwined their fingers. Amber, Chrissy, AJ, Onyx, Brice, and Flash were all walking through the parking lot together since they all finished their night classes.

"Angel Island?! Are you kidding me?" Amber exclaimed as Brice shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not too bad. It's pretty fun actually." Brice said as Flash groaned.

"I wanted to go to Australia." Flash muttered crossing his arms. Everybody laughed when they were all hit in the back of the head. They all collapsed to the asphalt as the figure stood above them smirking darkly.

"Say goodbye to yourself." The figure said holding a glowing red object as their bodies started glowing the same color. The glow from their bodies flashed and then warped into the glowing object the figure was holding. The figure laughed darkly as he walked away leaving their unconscious bodies behind.

_(A/N) Cliffhangers! Don't cha love them? Cat's symbol and Black's symbol are on my homepage. _


	30. Personality is Important

_(A/N): Now the shocking conclusion. _

"They're waking up!" Nicole exclaimed as the group looked over at them. Brice rubbed his head as Nicole sighed with relief. She slapped him as he held his arm. "Don't scare me like that!" Nicole yelled as Brice sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"That hurt." He sobbed as he rubbed his arm. Nicole looked at him confused along with Liecy and Julian.

"Oh my God! I'm alive! Quick hide me! The person might come after me! Why are you all standing there! We have to protect ourselves!" Onyx yelled as he ran around the room with Ruby and Topaz chasing after him.

"Get this offensive color off me!" Amber exclaimed throwing a yellow blanket off her. "Why man made such a bright color when we have nothing, but darkness in our lives." She sneered as Conner and Tsunami looked at her confused.

"What's this?" Chrissy asked as she looked at Stephan's watch.

"It's a watch?" Stephan said confused as Lauren looked at her confused.

"Oo…what's a watch?" Chrissy asked dumbly as Lauren and Stephan looked at each other confused.

"Flash are you alright?!" Ivy asked as Shawn stood by her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Flash said as he sat up in his bed.

"Phew! I thought you were going to be dead or something. I would have been a total loner." Shawn said as Shade cleared his throat. "Like I said total loner." Shawn said as he and Ivy laughed. Flash just stared at them as they slowly stopped laughing.

"Flash?" Ivy asked confused. "Why aren't you laughing?" She asked him.

"If you are referring to as why I did not laugh at that rather immature and rude attempt at a joke is because it was exactly what I just said. Now if you excuse I have some work to do. First is to change my major to something more realistic and profiting." Flash said getting off the bed.

"What is wrong with everybody?!" Serenity yelled as AJ hid under his blanket shaking in fear. Amber rolled her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend in disgust.

"It's pretty obvious." Cat said as everybody looked at her. "Whoever ambushed them stole their most prominent feature of their personality. Onyx for example, he is usually calm and collected, but now he's paranoid and everywhere. Amber is moody and mean when she's supposed to be bubbly and happy. AJ is frightened when he's usually brave." Cat explained.

"Brice is wimpy when he's usually strong." Nicole said as Ivy looked at Flash.

"Flash is serious and boring when he's supposed to be funny and a kid." Ivy said as Shade and Shawn kept him on his bed and away from the computer to change his major.

"And Chrissy is stupid!" Lauren said as Chrissy played with Stephan's watch. "You know, when she's supposed to be smart." Lauren said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well…how do we get their personality back?" Topaz asked as Onyx looked around everywhere and fidgeted.

"We have to figure it who did it first." Jeff said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Isn't obvious?" Julian said as Izzy nodded.

"Mason." Izzy said as Serenity slapped her forehead.

"Great…I'm so not in the mood to go all the way over there." Serenity said as Cat agreed with her sister.

"Do you really want them to stay like this?" Izzy questioned as she motioned to the weird group. Serenity sighed as she shook her head.

"Some of you have to stay here and watch after them." Serenity said as Ivy nodded. "Rest of us. Let's go. Where are Renegade and Donovan?" Serenity asked as they all ran up to the roof.

"Uh…Renegade is having some problems." Conner said as Julian sighed.

"_She _grabbed _his _hand!" Renegade exclaimed as Donovan sat on his couch and watched him.

"Maybe you saw it wrong. Maybe he grabbed her hand." Donovan said as Renegade shook his head.

"No. I know what I saw! She put her hand in his and they both just fazed away." Renegade said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dude…you need to relax. Maybe he threatened her or something. You can't jump to conclusions. Alana loves you." Donovan said putting a hand on Renegade's shoulder.

"I…I just don't know." Renegade said shaking his head.

"Listen to me. Alana. Loves. _You_. She wouldn't do something like that." Donovan said as Renegade sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Renegade said as Donovan patted his shoulder and smiled.

"C'mon. I hear Mason did some shit to some of the group. We have to help him kick his ass." Donovan said as Renegade shook his head.

"Nah, you go without me. I'm going to stay here for a bit." Renegade said as Donovan looked at him worriedly. "I'm fine. Just go." Renegade said as Donovan walked out of his apartment. Renegade laid down on his couch as he sighed and thought about Alana. The group quickly busted through the _Avengers _security system and quickly ran into the main room.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise." Mason said as they heard Nicky's annoying laughter.

"Fucker, you knew we were going to be here." Julian said as Mason shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I would be lying if I said I was shocked." Mason said as he jumped down at their level. Ethan and Zeke jumped down next to him as he motioned Nicky to stay.

"Like a little puppy." Lorgo said as Nicky growled at him.

"We want our friends back." Serenity said as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"No really? We thought you came by to have some dinner." He replied sarcastically as Lazarus glared at him.

"Just hand it over Churchill." Donovan growled as he entered the room. Everybody looked at him confused, but he motioned that he'll explain later.

"Well Johnson, come and get it." He said holding up his stone. Donovan and Julian growled as they charged Mason. Zeke and Ethan ran towards them, but Lazarus and Garrett quickly stopped them.

"Zekey! How's it going?" Garrett asked as Zeke glared at him. "Oh don't be bitter." Garrett said as Zeke growled and charged him. Garrett stepped to his side and let Zeke run past him. "Temper. Temper." Garrett taunted waving his finger. Cat laughed a bit at his technique only making Zeke madder. Zeke started to run towards him, but Garrett's eyes glowed green as he made the ground under Zeke cave in. Zeke coughed through all the rubble as Garrett looked down at him. "Are you going to try anytime soon?" Garrett asked before being blew down by one of Zeke's gust. Zeke floated out of the hole and landed on his feet.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Zeke said as Garrett got back on his feet.

"What a cliché line." Garrett said as Zeke rolled his eyes. Zeke charged towards him, but Garrett quickly wrapped vines around his ankles making fall flat on his face. Zeke raised his hand up and sent a gust of wind towards him, but Garrett quickly negated it by using his own wind powers. He blasted fire towards him, but Zeke used his wind and made the fire go around him.

"Hey watch it!" Ethan yelled as he dodged the fire that was headed it towards him. Lazarus quickly tackled him to the ground, but Ethan flipped them over so Lazarus was the one on the ground. Lazarus kicked him off and when Ethan landed he whipped out his katana.

"You're not a ninja!" Lazarus yelled as Ethan quickly started jabbing at him. Lazarus dodged all his blows quickly and tripped Ethan making him fall on the ground. Ethan growled as he quickly bounced back up and started attacking Lazarus. He managed to slash Lazarus's thigh making Lazarus hiss in pain. Lazarus swiped his claws at Ethan scratching him across the face.

"You're going to pay for that Panther." Ethan said before charging Lazarus. Mason bent backwards letting Donovan and Julian jump over him. They both landed on their feet as Mason smirked. He threw a small silver sphere at them as they looked down at it confused. It started to glow as Julian's eyes widened. It exploded as Mason chuckled. Donovan lunged towards him out of the smoke tackling him to the ground. Julian put his shield down and ran towards the two. Donovan pinned Mason to the ground as the stone got knocked out of his hand.

"Julian!" Donovan exclaimed as Mason quickly kicked him off. Mason grabbed another silver ball out of his pocket and used his power to make it glow. He threw it at Julian right before it exploded. Julian flew against the wall as Izzy gasped. Donovan charged Mason quickly smashing him into the wall. Cat spotted the stone on the ground and took off to make a grab for it. She was kicked down to the ground by her ex-boyfriend.

"What's up Cat?" Zeke sneered as Cat glared at him.

"Get off of her!" Garrett yelled in rage as he tackled Zeke to the ground. Cat's eyes widened at the rage that filled Garrett's eyes. Garrett started to punch Zeke blew him off sending him to the wall, but Garrett flipped backwards and blew wind under him to make him land softly. Garrett blasted him with fire, but Zeke blew wind to make the fire go around him. When he cleared the fire his eyes widened when he saw a boulder headed towards him. Zeke got smashed into the wall as Garrett charged the boulder. He smashed through it and grabbed Zeke and punched him across the face with an ice glove knocking him out.

"Ok, I think that everybody within Renegade's group of friends is a kick-ass fighter." Liecy said as Conner smirked. "Maybe not you." Liecy said as Conner frowned. Julian made Mason float into the air and removed all the silver orbs from his pockets.

"Lost your weapons." Julian smirked as Mason chuckled.

"So you think." Mason said as he threw his pair of glowing dice right at Julian. Julian's eyes widened, but before the dice could explode Conner slid in front of him and made a wall of rock to block the explosion. "Thanks man." Julian said as Conner gave him a thumbs up. Lazarus grabbed Ethan's wrist and knocked his katana out of his hand.

"Bastard." Ethan growled. Lazarus twisted his wrist back and when he heard a satisfying crack he let Ethan drop to the group. "You broke my wrist!" Ethan sneered as Lazarus kicked him in the face.

"No…I thought I was just massaging it for you." Lazarus said sarcastically as Ethan growled at him. Lazarus punched him in the head knocking him out before joining the group.

"AHHH!!!" Nicky yelled as he tackled Lazarus to the ground.

"Get this crazy fucker off me!" Lazarus yelled as Nicky kept trying to punch him in the face. Lorgo made vines pop out of the floor around Lazarus and Nicky and grab Nicky. Lorgo suspended Nicky in the air before smashing him against the wall repeatedly. He finally got knocked out and Lorgo let him fall to the ground. "Thanks." Lazarus said as he dusted his clothes off. Donovan punched Mason across the floor making him knock his head against the wall knocking him unconscious.

"I got the stone. Let's go!" Cat said as everybody left the building.

"Finally! I don't think I could take another minute of Onyx!" Ruby yelled as everybody came through the door.

"So…how do we make it work?" Serenity asked as Cat took a deep breath.

"Shade, Lilac, Black." Cat said as they all gather around. "Place a hand over mine." Cat instructed as they all did as she said. The stone under their hands started to glow as red beams shot out and flew into the bodies of the recipients.

"Whoa…what happened?" Flash said rubbing his head. "I felt like I was hit by a truck filled with hippos." Flash said as Ivy squealed and hugged him tightly. Onyx picked up his board and silently walked over to Topaz. She smiled softly as he held her hand. Brice tightly hugged Nicole which made her happier than ever.

"Oh my God! What happened?! Did I miss my class? Did I miss Gray's Antimony?!?!" Amber exclaimed as Topaz sighed in relief.

"That show is so boring! Let's watch _Transformers_!" AJ exclaimed as Lazarus patted his back with a smile. "What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." Lazarus said as he walked over to Tsunami.

"Quick! What is pi?!" Lauren asked as she held Chrissy's shoulders.

"3.14159-"Lauren squealed as she hugged her tightly. Chrissy just patted her back as Stephan laughed silently. Everybody was relieved as Cat threw the stone out the window.

"What's going to happen to it?" Black asked as Cat sighed.

"Unfortunately it's going to go back to Mason. They always manage to return to the owner unless he or she dies." Cat said as Black sighed. They both turned around to see Serenity, Julian, and Ginger all glaring at them.

"We want to know about this whole stone shit. Now." Julian demanded as Shade and Lilac looked at Black and Cat wide-eyed.

_(Now the moment you've been waiting for)_

Alana looked up at Rafael in shock as Rafael started to lean forward. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind as his face started coming closer to hers. Alana put her hand on his face stopping it from coming any closer.

"I can't. Not now. Not to Renegade." Alana said as she looked down sadly.

"'Not now'?" He questioned as Alana looked up at him. "So, there's a chance?" Rafael asked as Alana's eyes turned pink.

"I-I-"Rafael interrupted her by tilting her head up.

"I'll return." Rafael whispered before kissing her fully on the lips. Alana opened her eyes to see that she was back in her room. She touched her lips softly before standing up and walking out of her room.

"There you are! I haven't seen you since you got back!" Lauren exclaimed as Alana smiled softly.

"Sorry. I just wanted sometime to myself." Alana said as Lauren hugged her friend.

"Are you ok? Did that guy hurt you?" Lauren asked as Alana shook her head. She was about to tell her what actually happened, but stopped. She would think it was wrong. She would be appalled at the idea of her liking someone else besides Renegade.

"Nah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to go for a walk." Alana said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out of her apartment. She didn't really go for a walk, but just to the roof to think. She couldn't talk to any of her friends about this. None of them would understand. They were all with their soul mates and believed Renegade was hers. But now she's questioning it.

'_It's not like I think Rafael is, but Renegade seems less and less every time I think about it. Ugh! I wish I had someone to talk to.' _Alana thought as she buried her head into her knees. She stood back up and started to head towards the door when something gleamed out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see something light colored lying on to ledge of the roof. She walked over and picked it up. It was a light blue stone with a star looking symbol with small dots between the spacing and in the middle. She looked at it confused before putting it around her neck and walking down to her apartment.

_(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter and the lame Alana/Rafael thing. _


	31. A Day in the Life of a Second Grader

_(A/N): It's been a while since I've updated! Sorry about that. _

"Let's see…Luca Sanders! What is four-hundred sixty-five times twenty-four?" The young teacher asked as she stared down at Luca. Without missing a beat Luca answered her.

"Eleven-thousand one hundred and sixteen." Luca said as his teacher smiled brightly at him.

"Very good. Well, it's almost time for recess so pack up your things and line up at the door." Ms. Myers said as all the kids quickly put their things away and ran to the door.

"Hey Luca!" A brown cat with shaggy hair and red eyes said as he walked over to Luca.

"Hey Brian." Luca said as Brian lined up behind him. Brian was Luca's in-class friend. Luca would hang out with him when he didn't hang out with Nessa or Aiden. They attended at school that went from kindergarten to eighth grade so Luca could still hang out with Aiden. The bell rang and both boys walked out to the soccer field as Nessa walked over shyly.

"Hello Nessa." Brian said as he stood close by her. Brian had the biggest crush on Nessa, but she was completely oblivious to it.

"Brian." Aiden said as Brian stepped away from Nessa. Aiden stood between him and Nessa as he glared at Brian. Aiden didn't really hate Brian he was just doing to overprotective brother act to freak Brian out so he won't make a move on Nessa because he knew Alex liked her.

"Did your mom tell you we're going to Angel Island for Spring Vacation?" Nessa asked as Luca nodded. "Have you ever gone?" She asked.

"Nah neither has my mom, but my dad has and he doesn't seem to like it that much." Luca said as Aiden shrugged his shoulders.

"Our dad says it's pretty fun." Aiden said as Brian just stood off to the side staying silent. His eyes widened when he saw the school bully Andrew approaching. Before he could warn them he came by and pushed Luca.

"What's your problem?" Luca asked as he whipped around to face the slightly bigger German shepherd who had his teeth bared.

"Who do you think you are talking to my girlfriend?" He growled as Luca looked at him confused.

"Who?" Luca asked confused as he pointed to a familiar looking hedgehog. His eyes widened when he saw Michelle, Sean's sister, standing behind him. When did she get here? And why was she dating this jerk?!

"Michelle? I barely met her a couple a months ago!" Luca exclaimed as Andrew growled again.

"Watch yourself Sanders." Andrew said getting in his face.

"Gentlemen! Can't we just have a civil conversation without violence?" Aiden said stepping between them.

"Back off sixth grader!" Andrew growled as he stared up at Aiden.

"Oh really? You're talking back to a guy who's…let's see…five years older than you?" Aiden said as Andrew snorted.

"I could beat you up easily." He scoffed as Michelle sighed.

"Shut up! Aiden back off you're not apart of this." Luca said as Aiden put his hands up defensively and backed away.

"Remember he likes Michelle." Nessa whispered.

"Yes, but there was no need to be hostile towards me." Aiden whispered back as Nessa shrugged her shoulders.

"Lunch. You and me. By the swings." Andrew said getting in Luca's face.

"Bring it on." Luca growled before Andrew whipped around and stomped away with Michelle. He turned around as Nessa, Aiden, and Brian stared at him. "What?" Luca asked.

"Do you know you just scheduled a fight with your class bully?" Aiden asked as Luca shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm more concern about how Michelle got here and why no one told us. Text Sean and find out." Luca said as they started to walk to their classes since the bell rang.

"Why do I have to?" Aiden asked as Luca rolled his eyes.

"Because you're the only one out of all of us that has a phone." Luca said as Aiden smirked and whipped out his Motorola Razor.

"I know." He smirked as Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Just text Sean and then tell me at lunch." Luca said agitated as he and Brian walked into their second grade classroom.

"Shouldn't we stop it?" Nessa said as Aiden shrugged his shoulder.

"Luca is like Julian in a lot of ways. When he sets his sights on something he does it. Especially if it deals with someone they like." Aiden said as Nessa sighed.

"They're only eight." Nessa said as Aiden scoffed.

"So…you're eleven and so is Alex. You guys are practically professing your love all the time." Aiden said as Nessa gaped at him and blushed.

"No we're not!" Nessa exclaimed as her brother laughed. "You're one to talk. You can barely talk to Juliana." Nessa said as Aiden put his hands up defensively.

"I admit that, but she's popular. She can have any guys she wants. Why would she choose a guy all the way on the other side of the country?" He asked as Nessa shrugged her shoulders and walked into her classroom.

"Things happen." She said as Aiden sighed. He quickly texted Sean and walked into his class. He was trying to keep awake as his teacher talked about the stone-age when his phone vibrated. He slyly pulled it out and read Sean's message.

_Oh, sorry I didn't tell you guys, but my sister missed me too much so my parents shipped her to my aunt's. She lives here now, but on the upper-east side. She's been at your school for a while. Sorry. _

Aiden sighed as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and raised his hand.

"Yes, Aiden?" Mr. Terrence asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked as he put his hand down.

"I don't know. Can you?" Mr. Terrence asked as some of the class laughed. Aiden rolled his eyes as he rephrased his question.

"_May _I go to the bathroom?" He asked again as the teacher nodded. Aiden got up and grabbed the bathroom pass as he started to walk towards the second grade wing of the building. He stuck his face in the small window of the door and looked for Luca. He spotted him and started waving his hands in hopes to get Luca's attention. Luckily Luca spotted him and Luca quickly raised his hand. Aiden watched as he got up and grabbed the bathroom pass and walked out.

"What did Sean say?" Luca asked immediately.

"She moved here with her aunt because she missed Sean way too much. Sean forgot to tell us." Aiden said as Luca rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why you care so much. Elementary school relationships are nothing. It's practically just walking around and saying, 'Oh yeah, that girl is my girlfriend'. High School is where the real relationships happen. Maybe a little in middle school." Aiden said as Luca rolled his eyes.

"I like her ok? It just made me mad how he was getting in my way and being rude." Luca said as Aiden shrugged his shoulders.

"Well man, you better be ready to fight." Aiden said patting his shoulder. "Oh yeah and Nessa totally disapproves." Aiden said as Luca shrugged his shoulders. When lunch came around Luca was waiting by the swings for Andrew to show up.

"You don't have to do this Luca." Nessa said as she stood by him.

"Sure I don't have to, but I want to." Luca said as Aiden stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Ok, champ. You got this. Watch out for that right hook and go for the kill." Aiden said like a boxing coach. Luca rolled his eyes and pushed him off.

"Sanders!" Andrew yelled as Luca turned around. A crowd was following him as Luca glared at him. "You ready for this?" Andrew asked as Luca swiftly punched across the face. Andrew growled and grabbed Luca. Luca kicked him in the stomach making Andrew let go of his hold. He kicked him down to the sand. Andrew growled and got up and grabbed him and threw him towards the ground. Luca landed on his hand and flipped backwards. People cheered as Andrew glared at him. He swung at Luca, but Luca ducked down and threw an uppercut at him. Andrew stumbled back and hit his head against one of the metal beams.

"Oo…that gotta hurt." Aiden said as Nessa covered her eyes. Andrew charged Luca jumped over him as he stumbled to the ground. Luca turned around to see a fuming Andrew. Andrew charged him again and Luca ended up on the ground, but Luca quickly flipped Andrew over and started punching him in the face. Suddenly a whistle heard and kids started to run away.

"Break it up! Break it up!" A teacher yelled as he pulled Luca off Andrew. "You! To the principal's office now!" The teacher yelled at Luca as he looked at the teacher in disbelief. Andrew smirked before walking away. Luca growled before stomping away in anger.

"This is so unfair!" Luca exclaimed as he, Aiden, and Nessa walked to the principal's office.

"Yeah! You were winning!" Aiden said as Nessa elbowed him.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Nessa said as Luca sighed and walked into the office alone.

"Luca Sanders." The principal, Principal Clark, called out. Luca sighed and walked into his office. "I see that you and Andrew Peters got into a fight." Principal Clark said looking at Luca through his glasses.

"Yes sir." Luca gulped as Principal Clark gave a disapproving scowl.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your parents to come here after school." Principal Clark said as Luca's eyes widened.

"M-My parents?" Luca stuttered nervously as Principal Clark typed something into his computer.

"Yes, Isabella Sanders and Julian the Hedgehog correct?" Mr. Clark said as Luca nodded. "You may call them from the office phone." Principal Clark said dismissively as Luca got up and walked into the school's main office. One of the assistants pushed the phone towards him. He dialed a very familiar phone number and placed the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?" _A familiar voice said.

"Hey _Dad_, um, I got in trouble today at school and the principal needs to see you and _Mom _after school's over." Luca said as he waited for a response.

"_Luca? You do know this is Garrett. Don't you want to call Julian and Izzy…Oh! I see what you're getting at and I don't approve this behavior." _Garrett said disapprovingly.

"So…you won't do it?" He whispered nervously.

"_Of course I will! I just don't approve it." _Garrett said as Luca sighed in relief.

"He wants to meet both of my parents. So please try to convince Cat." Luca whispered as he looked at the assistant who was busy on the computer.

"_I got it down little man." _Garrett said as Luca smiled.

"Thanks! I have to go bye!" Luca said in a rush. He hung up the phone and ran out of the office. He was grabbed by his collar and pulled back.

"What happened?" Aiden asked as Luca smirked.

"I got it covered." Luca said before walking into his class.

"That boy. I'm telling you he's just like Julian!" Aiden said as Nessa rolled her eyes. After school Luca waited in the parking lot as Aiden and Nessa left to walk home. He heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Izzy and Julian…with a beard.

"Dad! Mom! Hey…" He said nervously.

"Garrett told me you got into trouble." Julian said as Luca looked down and shuffled with his feet.

"Uh…you see…um…" Luca said as Julian started laughed.

"Relax! It's me Garrett!" Julian or shall I say Garrett whispered as Luca sighed in relief. "We had Suzy help us out." Garrett said as Luca nodded.

"Hey Cat." Luca said as Garrett laughed nervously.

"Uh…that's not Cat. She had classes." Garrett said as Izzy glared at him.

"Oh…so who is it?" Luca asked.

"Renegade." Renegade growled out as Luca slapped his hand over his mouth. He laughed into his hand as Renegade growled.

"Stop laughing or I'll definitely tell Izzy." Renegade said in Izzy's feminine voice. Luca quickly stopped talking as they started to walk to the principal's office.

"So what did you exactly do?" Garrett asked as Luca smiled sheepishly.

"I kind of…got into a fight." He mumbled as Garrett and Renegade looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're eight!!" Garrett yelled as Luca shrugged his shoulders. "God, kids are getting to violent these days. I blame you!" Garrett said pointing at Renegade.

"Me? Why me?" Renegade said putting his hands on his chest. He quickly removed them when he remembered he was Izzy.

"If you weren't such a kickass fighter this kid won't be so inspired to do so." Garrett said throwing a dollar at Luca who caught it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"He hasn't even seen me fight before!" Renegade exclaimed crossing his arms, but pushing up his chest at the same time. He let out a frustrated sigh and threw his arms down to his sides.

"Did you at least win?" Garrett asked as Luca sighed.

"I was winning, but the teacher stopped us." He said as Garrett groaned.

"Why did you even get in a fight in the first place?" Renegade asked pulling at his bra. "How can girls wear these!?" Renegade exclaimed as Garrett laughed.

"It was over Michelle." He said as Renegade and Garrett stopped walking. "What?" Luca asked as he turned around.

"It was over a girl?!" Renegade and Garrett exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Luca trailed off.

"You're eight! You should think girls have cooties!" Garrett said as Luca rolled his eyes.

"As you may realize I'm not the normal eight-year-old." Luca said as Renegade rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault anyways. He was getting in my face and acting like a total dochebag." Luca said as he threw a dollar at Garrett who smiled happily. Renegade just pocketed his and rolled his eyes. They walked into the principal's office where Mr. Clark was waiting patiently by his desk.

"Ah, Ms. Sanders and Mr. Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you." Principal Clark said standing from his desk and shaking both of their hands.

"I just wish it was on better circumstances." Garrett said as Luca sighed.

"As I'm sure you are aware of your son, Luca, got into a fight with another student. Our school does not accept this behavior." Mr. Clark said as Renegade nodded his head.

"We understand Principal Clark. Luca will be receiving to right punishment." Renegade said looking at Luca who looked down sadly.

"As I expect to happen, but we must give him a punishment here." Mr. Clark said as both "parents" nodded. "A week of lunch detentions. That is all." Mr. Clark said as Luca hid his sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Clark." Garrett said as he shook his hand again. They all walked out as they sighed in relief.

"Please! Let's just go back! I feel so…violated." Renegade said as Garrett laughed. Alana was sitting in her bed as she fiddled with the stone around her neck.

"Uh…hi?" A nervous voice said as Alana sat straight up. She looked to see a pale yellow mongoose with short hair. She had light blue eyes and was translucent.

"AH!!" Alana yelled as she hid under her blankets.

"No! No! Please don't be scared!" The mongoose said as she waved her hands in front of her. "I'm here to help." She said as Alana looked at her confused. "I'm Anna. I'm your ancestor." She said as Alana looked at her even more confused.

"You're related to me?" Alana asked still keeping distance from her.

"No, no, no. I'm…uh…the previous owner of that necklace." Anna said pointing to the necklace around her neck.

"Um, do you want it back?" Alana asked awkwardly.

"No it's yours." Anna said as she floated onto her bed. "This must be very overwhelming." Anna said as Alana nodded. "Well, the stone you're wearing, it means peace." Anna said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Alana asked.

"Uh…it's hard to explain, but you, Cat, Shade, Lilac, and Black all have these stones. They'll soon come together to become a great power." Anna said as Alana simply nodded.

"What are you for?" Alana asked facing Anna.

"I'm here to be sort of like your mentor. To answer any questions you have. I'm also a friend." Anna said with a warm smile as Alana smiled back. "And right now I can tell you need a friend." Anna said placing her translucent hand over Alana's.

"Ok! We want to know what this whole stone thing is about." Serenity said as she, Ginger, Julian, Conner, and Derek sat at table with Cat, Black, Shade, and Lilac.

"Well…we don't know much about them ourselves." Shade said as Lilac nodded.

"What do you know?" Derek asked leaning forward.

"We all know what the symbols of our stone means and there are ten including Mason's. The whole group has one because he made copies, but they don't have the same power as his." Black said as Conner raised his eyebrow.

"So since we have it he doesn't have his power, right?" Conner asked as Cat shook her head.

"If the owner is still alive the stone will always return back to the owner." Cat said as Julian scowled.

"So, if you four and Mason have five. Who has the other five?" Ginger asked as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know." Lilac said as Serenity leaned forward.

"What is the point of the stones?" Serenity asked as the four exchanged glances.

"We don't even know." Shade said as the five looked at them incredulously.

"What?" Julian questioned as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Our ancestors haven't told us much." Black said as Shade, Lilac, and the other looked at him confused.

"Ancestors?" Shade asked in confusion.

"The ghost person." Cat said as Shade and Lilac nodded understanding.

"Ghost person?" Ginger asked.

"They were the previous owners of the stones. They help us with this and we all have dreams about their time with the stone." Lilac said as the other three nodded.

"Who are they exactly?" Derek asked as Cheka, Rosa, Gabriel, and a light pink fox with straight hair and shiny gray eyes appeared behind the four people.

"Ah!" Julian said falling out of his chair.

"Dude…you knew they were like ghosts." Conner said as Julian straightened himself up and sat back down.

"It's still scary." Julian muttered as Derek and Conner rolled their eyes.

"Cheka?" Serenity questioned as he waved at her. "He's your ancestor?" Serenity asked looking at Shade.

"Well…yeah. It's a long story on how we became friends." Shade said as Cheka nodded behind him.

"Cheka! Long time no see!" Gabriel said as he and Cheka high-fived. "I'm Gabriel by the way!" Gabe said as he waved at everybody. "This is Arianna." Gabriel said pointing to the light pink hedgehog.

"Hello." She said politely as she stood behind Cat and Gabriel stood behind Black.

"This is Rosa." Lilac said as Rosa bowed her head with a small smile.

"Let me get this straight. You all have ghostly friends who help you with these weird stones that you have no idea what they do." Julian said as they all looked at each other.

"Yeah." They said together as Julian slapped his forehead.

"The _Peace _receiver has their stone already." Arianna said as everybody looked at her and gasped. "It's not that shocking." Arianna said as Cat stood up.

"Who has it?" Cat asked as Arianna looked over at Cheka.

"Alana Delgado." Cheka said.

_(A/N): Review and you'll receive a cookie :)))_


	32. Spring Break! Part 1: Arrival to AI

_(A/N): __**Why doesn't any one like Rafael and Alana? **__Because they're so used to Renegade and Alana being together that they can't handle seeing Alana with someone else. __**Wimps. TEAM RAFAEL!!! **__Oh no…you're not going to make my story a stupid Twilight team thing. __**BOO TEAM RENEGADE!! **__*Sigh*_

"WOO! ANGEL ISLAND!!" Todd yelled as most of the children sighed.

"Worst spring break ever." Pamilyn said as Brice shook his head.

"Suck it up." Knuckles said as Ruby and Brice huffed.

"It's not that bad guys. We have our own private beach, great hiking territory, lots of waterfalls, a skate park, and all the rooms are tree houses." Onyx said as everybody shrugged.

"I guess." Flash said as Onyx sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dad! It sounds like fun!" Aiden exclaimed as Flash laughed.

"I know. I'm just giving grandma and grandpa a hard time." Flash whispered as Aiden made an "O" shape with his mouth.

"Let's just go." Rouge said as everybody piled into Tails' plane.

"I'm surprised so many people can fit into this plane." Cat said as Tails laughed.

"There's a reason I made it this big." Tails said as he took off into the sky. Everybody had to wear headsets to be able to talk to each other as Tails piloted the plane towards the famous Angel Island. Tyler and Conner got up as Cream glared at them.

"No sky diving." She scolded as they both sat down sadly. Tails landed the plane quickly as everybody quickly got out.

"I call highest tree house!" Ruby said as Roddy scoffed.

"Over my dead body." Roddy said grabbing Lilac and teleporting away.

"Stupid hedgehog." Ruby grumbled as she grabbed Sean and started flying towards the trees. Spark and Winter walked out of the plane as Winter carried as very upset Matt.

"I'm really sorry guys." Chrissy said apologetically as she looked at Matt.

"It's not your fault Chrissy. We're not mad." Winter said as Chrissy did her best to smile.

"You should have just picked Bolt." Spark muttered as Winter elbowed him. He huffed as Juliana came over to them with Luca.

"C'mon Matty. Let's go play. The swinging vines are calling your name." Juliana said as Matt jumped out of Winter's arms and sped towards the trees.

"They're getting married Winter! Married!" Spark hissed as Winter rolled her eyes.

"We can't do anything about this Spark. Chrissy isn't our daughter." Winter said as Spark smirked. "And don't say anything to Tails. Cream already talked to him." Winter said as Spark cursed.

"So…you stayed out pretty late last night." Jeff said as he unpacked his stuff.

"Oh, I was hanging out with Jake. We kind of lost track of time." Shina said as she laid on her bed.

"What were you guys doing?" Jeff asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"What does it matter?" Shina asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"I was just asking. You seem to be spending a lot of time with him." Jeff said bitterly as Shina jumped off her bed.

"So? You're not my boyfriend, Jeff. My dating life is my business." Shina said as Jeff whipped around.

"You're dating him?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"So what if I am?!" Shina retorted her hands firmly on her hips.

"I should know! I'm your best friend!" Jeff yelled.

"Right now you're acting like my father instead of my so called 'best friend'." Shina said putting air quotes around best friend.

"What? I can't be protective of you?" Jeff asked as Shina glared at him.

"No! No you can't!" Shina yelled before walked out of their room and slamming the door. Jeff sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and collapsed on his bed.

"Dude…should have told her." Henry said as he stood in the doorway. Jeff used his powers and slammed the door in his face. "Not cool!" Henry yelled through the door.

"Ah, I love the feeling of the sun." Bijou said stretching out her arms and basking in the glow of the sun.

"And I like the view." Sean said wrapping his arms around Bijou's black bikini-clad body. Bijou laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You ready for this?" Tyler asked as Cat cracked her neck.

"Born ready Prower." Cat said as Tyler glared at her.

"Actually you born after seventy-two hours of labor. So technically you weren't ready-ready." Shadow said as Cat glared at him.

"Dad!" Cat exclaimed as Tyler smirked. "Zip it rabbit boy." Cat said as Tyler closed his mouth. "Let's just go." Cat said as she grabbed her surfboard.

"This is so hot! My girl surfing." Garrett said excitedly as he sat on the highest rock. He was quickly knocked off by Tails and Silver.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" Silver said as Amber slapped her forehead. "We're your hosts Tails and Silver and with us today is AJ the Hedgehog." Silver announced as Amber slapped her forehead again.

"Thank you Silver. Today we're seeing a brand new rivalry joining the many others in this group." AJ said as everybody gathered to see Cat and Tyler paddling out.

"My daughter is so going to win." Shadow said to Sonic as Tails glared at him.

"It's my son who'll win!" Tails yelled from the rock down to Shadow. Shadow scoffed as Tails growled. Cat and Tyler paddled out as everybody cheered for them.

"My bet's on Tyler." Roddy said as Andrew pursed his lips.

"I'm going for Cat." Andrew said as the friends shook hands and continued to watch.

"They are both on their feet now as they approach the oncoming wave." Silver said as Tyler and Cat started to ride the wave. They crossed each other with their boards before Cat did a spiral and flipped over Tyler.

"Oo…the judges seem impressed with that." AJ said as Tails looked at him confused.

"We don't have judges." Tails said as AJ sighed.

"How are we going to tell who wins then?" AJ asked.

"Hello!? Whoever wipes out first." Silver said in an obvious manner.

"Which will be Tyler." Shadow said as Tails glared at him.

"Shut up Shadow!" Tails yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tyler scowled as determination flared in his eyes. He went to the edge of the wave and glided it before flipping his board in the air and landing in front of Cat. Cat scoffed as she flipped on to the nose of her board and tilted it forward so the back of her board was raised off the water as she balanced the nose on the water. She put her hands behind herself to touch her board as she slowly pushed it back on the water while simultaneously getting in a handstand.

"Woo! She has skill!" AJ said as Garrett cheered for her. Tyler rolled his eyes as he did two back flips on his board and changed the direction of his board so the nose went into the wave. He kicked the back of his board to make the nose shoot out of the water. Tyler started to do 360s all along the wave at a great speed before ending in a cross-legged position on his board.

"And Tyler returns with some skill of his own." Silver said as Liecy cheered loudly for him. Cat smirked as ice started to form around her hands. She turned her body to face the wave as she stuck her hands into it. She started to write her name including decorations. Tyler started to get nervous, but he quickly put himself to ease as he went to the edge of the wave again. He flipped his board so the nose was pointing down to water as he slowly lifted the back of his board out of the water. He went into a one-hand handstand as he levitated his body and board on the edge of the water. He let his board drop while using his powers to keep it above water and floated on top of it.

"We're mixing powers into the game." Tails said as AJ threw his arms in the air.

"Finally!" AJ said as Silver rolled his eyes. Cat's hands started to glow with fire as he stuck them into the water. Soon a cloud of steam surrounded both her and Tyler as everybody watched in anticipation. Cat came out flipping over the wave with the steam trailing behind her. She did a few 360s as ice crystals shot of her adding a shimmer around her. Tyler came out flipping with his board out of his hands. Everybody gasped as Cat smirked. He hit the water as Tails let his head dropped and Shadow and Garrett cheered. Cat glided next to Tyler when he came out of the water and helped him up.

"Told you I'd win." She sang as they paddled back. Everybody enjoyed their time on the private beach playing in the water, surfing, playing volleyball, building sandcastles, etc. Alana was standing by the water as she watched the swells retract and come back skimming her toes.

_I'll return._

Rafael's voice lingered in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut. She wrapped her arms around herself. Being on the beach just reminded her more of him. She sighed as she started to walk off the beach.

"Hey." She was startled as she turned around to see Renegade jogging up to her. "Where are you going?" He asked as Alana grimaced.

"I have a headache. I'm going to lay down for a bit." She said as Renegade frowned sadly.

"Ok, do you want me to bring you anything?" Renegade asked as Alan felt a pang in her heart. It hurt her so much to see Renegade care for her so much when she had feelings for someone else.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said with a small smile. Renegade smiled back before nodding and leaving her. Alana sighed and climbed the steps to her tree house. That she shared with Renegade. She collapsed on her bed, their bed, as she stared up at the ceiling.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Anna asked appearing to the side of her lying on the bed.

"I'm a horrible person." Alana said.

"Why so?" Anna asked turning her head to the side to look at Alana. Alana kept her head straight continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm falling for someone else." She said feeling completely disgusted with herself. "I'm falling for someone else! How can I do this to Renegade?" She said covering her face with her hands.

"You can't help who you fall for, sweetie. It's a matter of the heart and not of the mind." Anna said as Alana let her hands fall from her face.

"But I love Renegade. How can I just give that all up?" Alana said staring at the ceiling.

"No one is telling you give that up." Anna said as Alana looked at her confused. "I know it's going to be hard, but you're eventually going to have to make a decision. Whether to be Rafael or Renegade. How you come to your decision is your own way." She said as Alana sighed.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Alana asked to herself as Anna gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Sometimes of the best of us experience the worst." Anna said as Alana looked back to the ceiling.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" Alana asked.

"Anything." Anna said as Alana took a deep breath.

"I was protecting the _Guardian_." Anna said as Alana looked at her confused.

"Who is the _Guardian_?" Alana asked as Anna looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you know about heaven and hell. Angels and demons." Anna said as Alana nodded. "As many don't believe in those things they are real. The _Guardian _is the strongest angel. She or He has a power so great and so pure it surpasses any known creatures. As a child they are a weak and must be protected constantly before being released to a family that will protect her. I was protecting the _Guardian _the night I was killed." Anna said as Alana looked over at her.

"What happened?" Alana asked.

"A fallen angel attacked me. I was able to fend him off and send him back to hell, but it came at a price. I was able to contact another stone holder to retrieve the _Guardian_ and I died in the hospital." Anna said as Alana looked back at the ceiling.

"Who is the _Guardian_?" Alana asked as Anna turned towards her.

"Only time will tell you." Anna said as she slowly disappeared leaving Alana alone to her thoughts.

"Wow…you're stupid." Sean said as Jeff glared at him.

"Told you." Henry said as Jeff growled and ran his fingers through his quills in frustration.

"How am I going to make this better?" He muttered as Sean sat next to him.

"Just talk to her. Get her to listen." Sean said as Henry nodded in agreement. Jeff sighed as he looked across to beach at Shina. Since the sun was setting everybody had changed into their regular clothes for a bonfire. Jeff stood up and started to walk over to Shina. Shina noticed and started to walk away. Jeff picked up his pace as Shina started to head into the forest.

"Shina stop." Jeff said in his usual cool, calm voice.

"I'm not going to listen to you Jeff." Shina said as she continued to trek through the forest with Jeff following close behind.

"Please just for a minute." He pleaded as Shina huffed and continued her walking. Jeff grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Please…" He said looking down at her eyes. Shina frowned as she ripped her wrist out of his grasp.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at him stubbornly.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have been in your business like that. Like you said, it's your life and I shouldn't worry about it. But I really can't help it. You are my best friend and I'm a guy. We kind of go caveman when the women in our lives go out with other guys." He said making Shina crack a smile. "Anyways…I'm sorry. I really am. It was out of line for me to yell at you like that and I should have kept my mouth shut." He said.

"Yeah." Shina said as Jeff laughed a bit.

"Can you forgive me?" Jeff asked as Shina gave an expression like she was thinking about it.

"I guess. That is if you catch me first!" She said running away as Jeff rolled his eyes. Jeff started chasing after her following the sounds of her laughter.

"Good job, man." Henry said from behind him.

"Were you there the whole time?" Jeff asked as he continued his pursuit of Shina.

"Of course." Henry said jogging behind him as Jeff rolled his eyes. Jeff smiled as he spotted Shina, but his smile soon turned to a face of horror as he saw her fall off the island. He skidded to edge and collapsed on his knees.

"SHINA!!!" He screamed as Shina plummeted to the ground.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'll go get Knuckles or Ruby! They'll know what to do." Henry said in a panic as Jeff got on his feet and dove off the island. "Or…you can do that. Yeah, that's cool." He said sarcastically as he ran all the way back to the beach yelling for help. Jeff squinted his eyes as he passed through the clouds trying to spot Shina anywhere. He started to feel the panic rise in his chest when he couldn't find her anywhere. He soon found her and his eyes widened. He stuck his arms in front of him as he reached for her.

"Jeff!" She sobbed as she tried to reach for him.

"Shina!" Jeff yelled as he extended his arm and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to her body as she clung to him. "Shina, if we don't make it. I want you to know that I've loved you ever since the day I met you." Jeff said looking at her face.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed kissing him passionately. He smiled into the kiss, but soon pulled away when he realized they were still falling to the ground. He buried Shina's face into his chest and turned their bodies so he would take the brunt of the fall. He suddenly felt another pair arms wrap around them as they stilled. He opened his eyes to see Ruby.

"You two are so lucky I can dive fast." She said as Shina hugged her tightly.

"Let's hear a scary story!" Todd exclaimed as everybody sat around the fire. It was now night and everybody had blankets and jackets on since it was a little cold. "Who has a good one?" Todd asked as he looked around the group.

"Goldeye has the scariest stories." Sean said as Goldeye waved his hand. "You so do! You gave nightmares for a week with the last one." Sean said as everybody started to convince him.

"Hello? Children present." Izzy said pointing to Luca, Aiden, and Nessa.

"Mom…" Luca groaned as Topaz stood up.

"C'mon guys…we'll just make smores." Topaz said as they all followed.

"You're just scared." Amber said as Topaz glared at her. As soon as the kids left everybody quickly turned to look at Goldeye.

"Ok! Let's hear it!" Knuckles said excitedly as Goldeye rubbed his palms together.

"Let's see…" Goldeye said leaning back on the log behind him. Emma leaned into his side as he put an arm around her. "Ah, I have a good one. A friend from Oregon told me this." Goldeye said as everybody got comfortable and listened.

"A man named James once lived in a lighthouse alone. He would go day by day doing his usual chores and polishing the lighthouse light. He would spend hours polishing the light whistling the same jolly tune everyday. It was a hard job, but he found it rewarding. One night he went out for a couple of drinks with his friends. When he came back he found his home ransacked. He ran to the light to see if anything happened when he made it to the top he saw a masked man. Before he could do anything the masked man threw an ax through the light smashing it into pieces and hitting James in the chest. James slid down the wall with blood gushing down his body as his assailant got away." Goldeye said as everybody clung to their chests.

"Ten years later a woman named Jennifer decided to move into the lighthouse. She took a look around her new home and noticed the light to the house was smashed. She would call someone to fix later she told herself before heading down the spiral staircase. Her first night at the lighthouse she heard a soft tune. She started to follow the tune to its location slowly climbing the stairs. She pushed the door to the light open to see a spectral figure of a man. He was polishing and whistling. He turned around with an ax in his chest as Jennifer gasped. James. James glared at her and ripped the ax out of his chest and threw the ax at her. The next morning Jennifer was found dead. An ax right through her chest." Goldeye finished as everybody clung to each other.

"AHHHH!!!" A women's scream was heard as everybody screamed.

"Oh yeah…tape recorder." Brice said as everybody threw sand at him. Alana walked to her room as she left Renegade and the rest of the guys to clean up. She opened her door and collapsed on her bed with a sigh.

"Hello Sunshine."

_(A/N): __**FUCKING CLIFFHANGER!!!! **__Relax…Relax…have some more banana cream pie. Jeez…pregnant women these days. Anyways…that was the first part of Spring Break! Hope you enjoyed! __**TEAM RAFAEL FOREVER!!!!! **__*Sigh*_

**Rafael Andrews**: Rafael is a gray fox with a white muzzle. He has multiple bangs with dark gray tips and white tips on his ears. He is tall and lean and has navy blue eyes. Rafael is a thief, but not your average thief. He has exquisite skill and knowledge to pull off any thievery he wants. He is neither a villain nor hero and plays by his own rules. He loves messing with Renegade and even went to the lengths of kidnapping Alana, but what he didn't expect was to fall for her. Now he is using all his power to make her his. He teleports in a fazing motion and can project mental shields. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**


	33. Spring Break! Part 2: Sneaking Out

_(A/N): I'm on Spring Break! Sadly it's only for a week. I'm ready for summer to begin. _

"Rafael." Alana whispered as she sat up from her bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards him.

"To see you of course." He said as she pressed her hands into his chest.

"You have to go. Renegade will come here and see you." Alana said pushing him towards the window as Rafael grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Alana," He said as she looked up at him. "One day. That's all I'm asking. Give me twenty-four hours to show you I'm right for you." Rafael whispered as he looked down at her with his navy eyes. Alana bit her lip as she stared down at the ground. Rafael tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him. "Please." He pleaded as Alana sighed.

"Ok." She whispered as Rafael smiled brightly. She quickly wrote a note for Renegade before holding onto Rafael. Rafael fazed away as someone sighed outside of Alana's room.

"Why does it matter?!" Chrissy yelled at Amy. Everybody was down in the breakfast nook eating as Amy discussed final and last minute wedding plans with Chrissy and Stephan.

"It's very important to the wedding!" Amy yelled back as Stephan tried to scoot away. "Don't you try to move." Amy said as Stephan froze.

"It's napkin color! Who cares?" Chrissy said as Amy shook her head disappointedly.

"Fine, I'll just have to choose." Amy said as Chrissy slammed her head on the table.

"You should have just become a wedding planner instead of a baker." Stephan commented as Amy rolled her eyes.

"I've thought about it, but some couples are just too high maintenance." Amy said as Chrissy looked at her in disbelief as Amy walked off.

"I had the same feeling." Derek said as Chrissy groaned.

"To the skate park!" Ruby exclaimed as Onyx, Tyler, Cat, and Conner followed.

"Wait!" Aiden yelled as they all stopped walking. "I want to learn to skate. I know the basics, but I want to learn some tricks!" He said as Tyler smirked.

"Sure…Onyx you can teach him." Tyler said as Onyx looked at him confused.

"Um, sure." Onyx said as Aiden smiled brightly. "Let's go dude." Onyx said as he, Ruby, Cat, and Aiden all skated towards the park.

"What are you planning?" Conner asked as Tyler laughed.

"Just wait dude and make sure you film him." Tyler said as Conner looked at him confused before shrugging his shoulders.

"Renegade! Where's Alana?" Garrett asked as he hung around in the eating area.

"She said she had to pick up a few things from back home." Renegade said with a shrug.

"How did she get there?" Donovan asked in confusion.

"I got her there!" Emma exclaimed as all three guys looked at her confused. "Uh…I powered one of the planes and guided her down to the ground." She explained as they all shrugged their shoulders. Goldeye raised his eyebrow as she walked out with him. Everybody was doing their own thing today, whether it be the beach, Skate Park, or just enjoying the natural setting. They were either with their friends or boyfriend/girlfriend, but no one was totally alone. Emma and Goldeye were walking through a hiking trail enjoying the warm air and flowers.

"You're hiding something." Goldeye commented as Emma looked at him shocked and confused.

"W-What are you talking about?" Emma stuttered as Goldeye stopped walking and faced her.

"You answered Donovan's question too quickly and defensively. You were also nervous when you were explaining your reason." Goldeye said as Emma sighed.

"You had to be a detective." She muttered as she pulled him to the side off the path. "Alana is with Rafael." She whispered as Goldeye looked at her confused.

"That guy who kidnapped her?" Goldeye asked as Emma nodded. "Why is she with him?" Goldeye asked.

"They sort of…have a thing." Emma said as Goldeye raised an eyebrow. "He likes her and I think she likes him too." Emma whispered as Goldeye's eyes widened.

"Does Renegade know?" Goldeye asked. Goldeye may not be Renegade's best friend, but he wasn't that low.

"No…" She said as Goldeye nodded.

"How did you find out?" Goldeye said as Emma sighed.

"I was outside her room when he came and got her last night." Emma said as Goldeye nodded before looking at her confused.

"Shouldn't you care? Renegade is your cousin." Goldeye said as Emma sighed.

"I do care, but here's the thing: They're Peace and Disorder." Emma said making Goldeye's eyes widen.

"You're crazy." Serenity said walking away from Julian.

"No! C'mon! It'll totally work!" Julian said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"How do expect us to get off the island?" Serenity asked.

"Donovan can fly the plane and Tyler can easily get the keys." Julian said as Serenity looked at him skeptically. "Please! I want some outside atmosphere!" Julian begged.

"We are outside and in the atmosphere." Serenity said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Just one night of clubbing. Please!!!!" Julian begged getting on his knees. Serenity sighed and nodded her head. "YES! I'm going to tell everybody." Julian said as Serenity looked at him. "You know, besides the parents." He said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Jump!" Flash yelled as Suzy looked down from the waterfall again.

"Um…I think I left my-"Suzy was quickly cut off when Wilmer pushed her off the waterfall. She scream as she landed in the lake. She popped up the water spitting out water before glaring at Wilmer.

"Wilmer! I'm going to kick your ass!" Suzy yelled as Wilmer and Lorgo laughed.

"Ya'll better stay up here 'cause I reckon she's about to come here and pummel ya'll butts." Bianca said as they both looked to see Suzy charging up the hill. Lorgo dove straight into the lake as Wilmer smirked.

"C'mon _Suzanne_. Let's see what ya'll got." Wilmer said as Suzy fumed. She charged him as Wilmer grabbed Bianca and Suzy and jumped off. They both screamed as they clung onto Wilmer. They landed with a big splash as Hailey, Flash, Lorgo, and Flash laughed.

"You lucky that I ain't wearin' my good shades." Bianca sputtered when she came out of the water. Wilmer laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They were quickly splashed as Suzy smirked.

"_Ya'll _need to stop making out and get out of the water." Suzy said as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we promised to meet Shade and Shawn at the skate park." Hailey said as she handed the three towels.

"Why are we going over there again?" Lorgo asked throwing on his shirt.

"They just said Julian told us to meet there and I guess Tyler has something to say too." Flash said as they all headed towards the park.

"Oh…so this is going to be a group thing?" Lorgo asked as Flash nodded. They all arrived at the skate park to see all the other kids there minus the littler kids.

"Where's the parents?" Flash asked before kissing Ivy.

"They're watching a movie with the kids and making dinner." Ivy said as Flash shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Now that everybody's here I can finally announce why I've gathered you here today." Julian said as he stood on the half pipe.

"You know, I think he won't be a bad CEO." Kim said as Donovan nodded.

"Fuck…where's the paper?!" Julian yelled digging through his pockets.

"Scratch that." Kim said quickly as Donovan laughed.

"Ha!" Julian exclaimed as he pulled a small piece of paper out. "We're going to club _Fuego _tonight! Parentless, childless, and to have fun-ness!" Julian said as everybody cheered. "Remember to keep it on the down low. We don't want out parents finding out." Julian said as everybody nodded. "Now, our friend Tyler has an announcement as well." Julian said as Tyler skated up to the top of the half pipe.

"Thanks dude. As you all know, Onyx is the best skater we all know." Tyler said as everybody cheered for Onyx who just waved them off modestly. "Now to prove to the world of his talent and to get his career started I signed him up for the ever so famous X-Games!" Tyler yelled as everybody cheered. Onyx stared at Tyler with his mouth wide open and eyes wide.

"Dude! I can't compete there! The X-Games are for pros! I'm not a pro!" Onyx said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You have the skill, dude. You'll win and I'll prove you wrong. I'm smart and I know you can do it." Tyler said as Onyx sighed.

"I hate you so much." Onyx said as Tyler put his arm around his shoulders.

"Love you too, man." Tyler said as Onyx shook his head. "You better start training." Tyler said as Onyx glared at him. As everybody left to do their own thing Tyler started to skate the bowl as something caught his eye. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the bowl and picked up an orange stone. He looked at the symbol which looked like an upside down "L" with a swirl.

"You got a stone!" Ruby exclaimed as Tyler shrugged his shoulder.

"It could be for you, dude." Tyler said as Cat skidded next to them.

"Nah, it's yours. No one else finds it but the owner." Cat said as Tyler looked at her in disbelief.

"That's preposterous. It was in the center of the bowl. Anyone could have seen that." Tyler said as Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"It's yours, dude." Ruby said patting his shoulder before skating away with Cat. Tyler looked at the orange stone again before putting it around his neck.

"I'll be waiting for you ancestor dude." Tyler said as he levitated out of the bowl. When it was late at night all the kids met up by the runway where Tails' plane was parked. They were all dressed in their best club attire as Julian bounced in his spot.

"You got the keys?" Julian asked as Tyler tossed Donovan the keys. Donovan opened the door as he motioned towards it.

"You may now board the plane." He said as everybody rolled their eyes. When everybody was settled and ready Donovan started the plane up and took off the island.

"Oh…they think they're so smart." Arielle said as all the parents watched the plane fly away.

"Let's just give them this night and make them think like they actually did get away with it." Jerry said as everybody agreed.

"Back to the foosball tournament!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody followed him.

"You're losing." Shadow said as Sonic glared at him.

"Not to Silver." Sonic smirked as Silver glared at him. Donovan parked the plane in a field as everybody piled out of the plane.

"How are we going to get to the club?" Lilac asked as Roddy rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Transporter." Roddy said as Lilac laughed a bit. Everybody grouped together as Roddy transported them to the back of the club.

"Woo! Let's get this night started!" Bijou exclaimed as she dragged Sean to the dance floor. Everybody split themselves amongst the club. Renegade sent Alana a quick text saying that she could come home with them before going to sit with Garrett.

_A Couple of Hours Ago…_

"Wow." Alana said as she admired Rafael's new place.

"I know it isn't as fancy as the last place." Rafael said as he stood next to Alana. It was a moderate sized apartment with deep red walls and wooden floors. It had a fire place with forest green couches surrounding it as the living room. He had a flat screen mounted on the wall and candle holders as well along some walls.

"It's homey. I love it." Alana said with a smile making Rafael smile.

"Well, your bedroom will be through this way." Rafael said as he led her down the hall. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a picture, but Rafael kept leading her down the hall not giving her a chance to look at it. Her room was pretty similar to the living room. Deep red walls with an oak slay-bed and a forest green rug below the bed. "Get your sleep. I have a big day planned tomorrow." Rafael said with a wink.

"Rafael…" Alana said as Rafael came back to her room. "Can I have some clothes?" She asked looking down at her body. She was still wearing her bikini with her cover-up dress and flip-flops.

"Top drawer of the dresser." Rafael said as Alana looked at him confused. "I was prepared if you didn't bring clothes with you which you didn't." Rafael said with a smile as Alana blushed. "I'll leave you to change." Rafael said as Alana smiled softly at him. Alana took out some pajama shorts and a shirt. She was glad that some underwear was there because she didn't want to stay in that bikini for a whole day. After a shower she changed and laid in the bed that was in the room. She couldn't help, but think about the picture she noticed before in the hall. She got up and quietly made her way towards the hallway trying to keep the sounds quiet. She used her phone to illuminate the picture.

She could see Rafael standing next to what she expected to be his family. He was standing next to a middle-aged dark gray fox with a mustache. He was the same height as Rafael and looked completely similar except for the eyes. The other fox's were dark amber and he was a little buffer. Between was a little off white hedge-fox. She had the same amber eyes as the man and fox ears with a hedgehog tail. She had short quills which ended at her skinny shoulders and a bright smile on her face. Next to the fox – who Alana assumed was Rafael's father – was a white hedgehog with gray-blue eyes and long quills. She had a soft smile on her face and looked middle-aged like Rafael's father.

"That would be my family." Rafael said flicking the lights on startling Alana.

"I'm sorry." Alana said looking down.

"Don't be." Rafael said walking over to her. He took the picture off the wall and held it in his hands. He looked down at it unhappily as Alana looked at him.

"Is that your dad?" She asked pointing to the man beside him.

"Yeah, and that's my step-mom, April, and half-sister, Melody." Rafael said dejectedly as Alana looked at him again.

"Why are you upset?" She asked as Rafael sighed and placed the picture on the wall.

"Just the family isn't picture perfect." Rafael said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "My dad and I never got along especially after my mom died. I was only eight and we really distanced each other. He married April when I was fourteen and a year later they had Melody. April is nice and all, but she'll never be _my _mom. Melody is sweet. She probably is the ray of sun in my family." Rafael said as Alana looked up at him.

"How did your mom die?" Alana asked.

"Heart attack. It came out of nowhere. We had no idea." Rafael said as Alana held his hand.

"I'm sorry." Alana said as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be. I had my time to cope." Rafael said as he kissed Alana lightly. "C'mon sunshine, you have a lot in store for you tomorrow." Rafael said as Alana smiled shyly towards him. Alana awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes, but was mistaken when it turned out to be waffles. Eggo waffles to be specific.

"Hungry?" Rafael asked handing her an Eggo waffle. She laughed at the simplicity of the meal as Rafael sat across from her. "I know it's now gourmet, but at least I tried." Rafael said as Alana laughed.

"I love it." Alana said as Rafael smiled. After they finished breakfast they both got dressed and headed out. "Why do you have a home in California?" Alana asked as she hooked her arm through Rafael's.

"Oh, this is where I summer." He said in a posh accent as Alana laughed. "My hometown. My dad and April live in Michigan, but I couldn't find the heart to move away from this place." Rafael said as Alana looked around.

"What is this place exactly?" Alana asked looking around.

"Monterey, California." Rafael said as they passed a building and Alana looked out to see the beach. She smiled to herself as she felt the salty air brush against her skin. "Wouldn't you like to know where we are going?" Rafael asked.

"Where?" She asked looking back at him.

"The famous Monterey Bay Aquarium." Rafael said as Alana smiled excitedly. They arrived to see barely anyone there and started to look the exhibits. Alana spent most her time looking at the jellyfishes and otters. Rafael smiled every time she looked at something with wonder. He could care less about the fish and sea life when he had the most beautiful girl with him. After the aquarium they had lunch a sea-side restaurant before heading down to the beach. Alana rolled up her jeans and held her flip-flops as she walked towards the water. She stuck her feet in the water and wiggled her toes in the wet sun. Rafael smirked as he ran up behind her and picked her up.

"Rafael! No! No! Don't do it!" She laughed as Rafael chuckled. He dove into the water as Alana screamed. They both popped out as Alana splashed him.

"C'mon sunshine. You know you loved it." Rafael said as Alana just splashed him again. They continued to stay and play on the beach together. They sat on the sand together as they watched the sunset.

"What's after this incredibly amazing sunset watching?" Alana asked as she leaned against Rafael's chest.

"An amazing dinner." Rafael said as Alana smiled softly. They both went back to Rafael's apartment and got dressed to head out to the restaurant.

"This place is amazing." Alana said as they both walked into a very fancy restaurant.

"Table for Rafael Andrews." Rafael said to the hostess who nodded and led them to their private booth.

"You didn't have to go through this much trouble." Alana said sitting down across from him.

"I wanted to." He said holding Alana's hand. He smiled at her as she blushed and her eyes turned a light pink. They spent the dinner talking about everything and anything. Learning the inside and outside of the other. Alana had such an amazing time she forgot about all of her grief and guilt she felt. Rafael brought a bright side to her and she brought out a compassionate and loving side out of him. They brought out each others' better qualities and made it easy to forget all the trouble in the world. They walked back to Rafael's apartment and sighed happily. Alana's phone buzzed.

_We're in town at a club. We can take you back to Angel Island._

Alana frowned before panic stuck her.

"They're here. Renegade wants to take me home." Alana said sadly as Rafael wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned against him as she closed her phone.

"They're in Monterey?" He asked as Alana shook her head.

"They're back in my town." Alana said turning in his arms to face him. Rafael leaned and kissed her as she put her hands on his face. "Rafael…" She whispered when they pulled away. "Make love to me." Alana said.

_(A/N): AHHH!! You all hate me, I know, but it has to happen. Next chapter will be a big one. I have a poll on my profile and Tyler's symbol on my homepage._


	34. Spring Break! Part 3: Big Choices

_(A/N): Man! I loved everybody's reactions! They were all like: "HOLY SHIT!" Or "WHAT!?!!" Or "ALANA NO!!!" God, that's hilarious. Not the whole Alana/Rafael thing, but everybody's reactions. Oh yeah…that's good stuff. But yeah, these things have to happen! Warning: __**TWO **__lemons in this chapter! See the line skip down to the other. _

At the Solaris' mansion a door was being opened. A hooded figure entered the home and quietly closed the door. He stood still as he listened for any noise. He sighed as he flicked on the lights and removed his hood revealing himself to be Bolt. He threw his backpack on the table and started to walk around his old home. He looked a little shabby since he's been traveling around and living off two outfits. He reminded himself to pick up some more clothes…after a shower. He walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. He shed off his dirty clothing and quickly got into the shower. He let the warm water uncoil his tense muscles. He sighed as he let his head drop and the water to pour down on it. It's been practically two months and he still couldn't get past the idea of Chrissy getting married.

'_I guess I always pictured it would be her and I in the end.' _He thought as he quickly washed up and stepped out of the shower. He walked into his room and put some fresh clothes on. He looked around his home seeing it was the same as always. He walked back into his room and opened his window. He jumped onto the tree outside his window and quickly got his balance. He jumped onto another branch and then another. He grabbed onto the window sill of the next house and pulled himself up. He fazed through the window and landed into a familiar room. Chrissy's room. He smiled to himself as he remembered all the times he would sneak over here.

_**Flashback Two years ago…**_

"_Bolt!" Chrissy hissed. "Hurry up! My parents are already outside!" She whispered as Bolt rolled his eyes. _

"_You want me to fall to my death or do this right?" Bolt asked as Chrissy rolled her eyes. He jumped into her room and landed with a soft thump. Bolt turned around with a huge grin as Chrissy laughed and rolled her eyes. Bolt wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You sure you want to still do this?" Bolt asked as Chrissy kissed him. _

"_It's our graduation night. I want to celebrate. One night won't kill us." Chrissy said as Bolt smirked. _

"_Hey Bolt!" Tyler said passing by Chrissy's room. _

"_How…How did he know I was here?" Bolt said as he looked at the closed door. _

"_I had to tell him you were coming over to get him out of the house." Chrissy said with a roll of her eyes. _

"_Does he know…?" Bolt trailed off as Chrissy shook her head. _

"_I just told him you were going to come over to hang out." Chrissy said as Bolt smiled.

* * *

_

"_Good." Bolt said capturing her lips with his. Chrissy leaned back on her bed dragging him along. Bolt hovered over her as their kiss turned needier. Chrissy broke from the kiss sensing the need of air as Bolt moved his kisses to her neck. Bolt pushed the straps of her dress down as he kissed her collarbone. Chrissy started unbuttoning Bolt's shirt and pushing it back before he just removed it for her. He returned his lips to hers in a heated kiss as he pulled her dress over her head. _

"_You're so beautiful." Bolt said caressing her cheek as Chrissy blushed. _

"_I don't think I'll ever get use to you calling me that." Chrissy whispered as Bolt kissed her long and hard. _

"_You have to start trying." He said smirking down at her. Bolt started to kiss down her neck – leaving a small hickey on her neck – as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He let her push it off herself as he looked at her face. Sure, he seen them before, but that was like two years ago. He let his eyes dropped to look at them as Chrissy covered herself shyly. Bolt held her hands and kissed them gently. _

"_Don't. You're perfect." Bolt said kissing her forehead. He moved his hand from her hip to her breast as he started to massage it. Chrissy moaned as she arched her back into his palm. Bolt placed his mouth on her chest as Chrissy moaned again as she intertwined her fingers in his quills. Bolt moved his hand to her hip where he fingered the waistband of her underwear. Chrissy's breath caught in her throat as Bolt looked up at her. "Do you want to stop?" Bolt asked as Chrissy looked at his turquoise eyes. _

"_No." She said as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off leaving him in his boxers. Bolt slowly removed her panties flinging them away. He ran his hands in between her thighs before running his finger over her sex. Chrissy moaned loudly as she bucked her hips into his hand. Bolt inserted his finger as Chrissy's back arched and she let out a moan. "Bolt…please…" She panted out as Bolt kissed her passionately before he slid off his boxers. He positioned himself in front of her entrance before looking back up at her. _

"_Are you ready?" Bolt asked as Chrissy nodded. Slowly Bolt entered her as they both moaned at the contact. Bolt started at a slow pace as Chrissy moaned. _

"_Faster." She breathed as Bolt started to pick up the pace. He started thrusting faster as both of them moaned louder. "B-Bolt! I'm close!" Chrissy said as she buried her face into his shoulders and dragged her nails down his back. They both froze as they hit their orgasms together. Bolt collapsed on top of Chrissy as they panted. Chrissy pushed his bangs off his sweaty forehead and kissed it tenderly. "I love you." She whispered as Bolt smiled. _

"_I love you too." Bolt said as he moved off her. Chrissy cuddled into his side as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_

_**Flashback Ended**_

Bolt sighed as he ran his fingers over her bed. No one knew about that night. It was their own secret. The next day they went back to friends and moved on like that night never happened. He sat on her bed as he picked up a picture off her nightstand. It was one of Chrissy and Stephan at the Christmas tree lighting in New York. She looked so happy. Bolt had to smile at that, but his smile soon faded when he realized it wasn't him making her happy. He placed the picture back on her nightstand with a sigh. He stood up and the picture fell off her nightstand and broke.

"Shit!" Bolt cursed as bent down to clean up the glass when he noticed something. Behind the picture of Chrissy and Stephan was one of Chrissy and Bolt from the snowball fight afterwards. He had her in his arms – bridal style – as they were both laughing. Snow was falling and it looked like a picture out of catalog. He flipped it around to see something written on the back.

_The Definition of Bolt Solari: A true friend and boyfriend who I'll always love no matter what happens to us. I'm proud to say I'll always been in love with him. _

Bolt laughed at her slight cheesiness, but felt a warm feeling in his heart which he haven't felt in a long time. He flipped the picture of Stephan and Chrissy around to see a simple date and names printed on the back. He smiled to himself as he held the picture in his hand and looked at it again. His ears perked up when he heard something from downstairs.

"Hurry up!" He heard Lauren exclaim from downstairs.

"I just have to get something from my room. Would you relax?" He heard Chrissy say as Bolt panicked. He dropped the picture and pushed the glass and pictures under her bed before running into her closet. Chrissy walked into her room and flicked on the lights as Lauren and Emma followed her inside.

"What is so important to get?" Lauren asked as Bolt looked through the blinds of her closet to watch them.

"I had to get my charm bracelet." Chrissy said opening her bracelet and pulling out the charm bracelet Bolt got her so many Christmases ago.

"Why is that so important you? You're engaged to another guy and Bolt's not even here." Lauren said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Because…it's very special to me and it means more to me since he's gone." Chrissy said as she looked at the bracelet sadly.

"I think it's sweet." Emma said as Bolt smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just go?" Lauren said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

'_Does she really have to be bitch about it?' _Bolt thought when his eyes widened. Lauren looked towards the closet with an eyebrow raised. Bolt tried everything to keep his mind clear and not think any thoughts that she might pick up. Emma looked over at the closet and could feel Bolt's energy and noticed how Lauren eyed the closet.

"Yeah! Let's just go shall we?" Emma said as she pushed Lauren and Chrissy out the door. _'Man, I'm just saving everybody's butts today.' _Emma thought as they left the house. Bolt sighed in relief as he silently thanked Emma. He slowly opened the closet door before running to the window and jumping on the branch. He jumped the other two and into his room. He silently wondered what they were doing here.

'_Aren't they supposed to be on Angel Island?' _Bolt thought. He was constantly updated because of all the voicemails he receives. Especially from his mom who always calls him every single day. Bolt walked down to the kitchen to fill up on food when he saw the mail piled up on the counter. As he waited for his food to heat up he went through all the mail. He stopped when he saw an invitation to Chrissy's and Stephan's wedding.

'_It's in three days?!' _Bolt screamed in his head as he stared at the invitation. _'Why so fucking soon?!' _He yelled in his head as the microwave dinged. He pulled out his plate of fries and started stuffing them into his mouth while he paced the kitchen back and forth. _'THREE DAYS! Three fucking days! What the hell am I going to do?' _He stopped pacing when he rethought his last thought. _'I can't even do anything. She obviously wants this. If she didn't she wouldn't have said yes.' _Bolt sighed as he sat at the counter. _'I should just become emo and cut myself in my deep self-loathing, depression.' _Bolt thought as he chewed his fries. _'Or gain three hundred pounds by becoming an emotional eater.' _Bolt thought staring at the French fry in his hand.

'_Man, I'm pathetic.' _He thought slamming his head on the counter.

"No you're not." He heard an unfamiliar voice say. He looked up to see a transparent peach hedgehog with her quills tied into a ponytail under a bandana with her bangs resting on her forehead. She had stunning light blue eyes that stared at Bolt with amusement.

"Great, now I'm seeing ghosts." Bolt muttered as the hedgehog laughed.

"You know if you were with your friends you would know who I am." The hedgehog said as she floated on top of the counter and sat next to Bolt's head.

"Oh really? Why don't you just tell me who you are?" Bolt asked as he looked up at the hedgehog.

"I'm Erica and I'm your ancestor." She said as Bolt looked at her confused.

"My ancestor? So…you're related to me?" Bolt asked as Erica shook her head.

"Nope. I've been following you all this time trying to give you your stone, but you always manage to overlook it." She said as a dark red-orange stone appeared in front of Bolt. The symbol in the middle of it looked like two curved swords crossing with dots. Bolt picked it up and looked at her confused.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Bolt asked as she crossed her legs on top of the counter.

"Courage. You're a stone carrier and together, along with the others, you guys are going to do something great." Erica explained easily as Bolt looked at the stone confused before looking back at her confused.

"What others?" He asked as Erica leaned back on her palms.

"Shade, Cat, Black, Lilac, Alana, Tyler, and that Mason guy, but he has the bad stone so he's not really apart of it." Erica said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do we do? And what are you here for?" Bolt asked putting the stone around his neck.

"I told you, you guys do something great. I'm here to help you through this fun journey and with any other problems you may have and I know you have them." Erica said as she looked at him.

"Well…you better be ready for travel because that's what I'm all about now." Bolt said as Erica shrugged her shoulders.

"We're Courage, remember? I'm up for anything." She said as Bolt smiled a bit. "So where are we off to?" Erica asked as she floated to her feet.

"To bed. I need to rest. I came here all the way from the desert." Bolt said as he got up from the counter. Erica shrugged her shoulders and faded away. Bolt held his stone before sighing and heading up to his room for some much needed sleep.

_A few hours earlier…_

"Alana…are you sure?" Rafael said as he held Alana's face in his hands.

"Yes…please Rafael." Alana said as she moved closer to him. Rafael kissed her as he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom.

* * *

He laid her down on his bed as they continued their fiery kiss. He pulled away as she looked at his eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly before unzipping her dress from behind. Alana pulled his shirt over his head as he connected their lips once again. Alana ran her hands up and down Rafael's chest and abs as he reveled in the feeling of her small hands on him.

'_What are you doing?!' _Alana's conscious yelled. Alana gasped as she felt her dress pulled off her. Alana pushed Rafael's pants down leaving him in his boxers as her kissed her neck. _'Renegade!' _Her conscious screamed as Alana brought Rafael's lips back to hers. Rafael reached behind her and unhooked her bra as Alana gasped. Rafael looked back at her face and into her eyes.

"Do you want to move one?" Rafael asked as Alana looked up at his navy eyes. His face had a little sweat on it and his bangs were hanging down brushing against Alana's forehead. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at her eyes. His eyes held compassion, lust, and…love. Alana could feel the love he was harboring for her as he looked down at her. Alana felt her heart swell in her chest as she smiled and caressed his face.

"Yes." She said as her eyes turned a deep red. Rafael moaned knowing she was making him more aroused. He kissed her fully as he placed his hand on her breast. Alana moaned as Rafael placed his mouth on her mound. Alana's back arched as Rafael continued to lick her sensitive buds. He moved his hand down her ribs, stomach and to her hip. Alana put her hand on top of his hand and pulled down her underwear. Rafael looked at her with hooded lids and eyes of lust as Alana panted. Rafael moved his hand in between her thighs and inserted a finger into her core. Alana moaned as she wiggled underneath him. Rafael inserted another finger as he continued his ministrations on her.

"Rafael…please…" Alana breathed as Rafael kissed her long and hard. Rafael removed his boxers as he positioned himself in front of Alana.

"Are you ready?" Rafael panted as he looked down at Alana.

"Yes…" She whispered as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Rafael slowly entered as they both moaned at the contact. He started out slow before Alana heightened his arousal making him go faster. "You…g-got to…stop doing…that." Rafael moaned as Alana laughed breathlessly. She pressed her face into his shoulder as she dug her nails into his back. Rafael moaned as breathed against his neck. They soon both reached their orgasms before collapsing onto each other. They stayed silent as they caught their breath.

* * *

"I love you…" Rafael whispered as Alana kissed him.

"I love you too." Alana said as Rafael smiled against her skin. They stayed wrapped in each others arms enjoying each other's presence. Alana's phone buzzed again as Rafael frowned. She reached for it before Rafael stopped her and held her hand.

"Please…just stay here." Rafael said as Alana looked down at him sadly.

"I have to see him, Rafael." Alana said as Rafael sighed and flopped off of her and on his back. She picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"_Hey, we're almost done in the club." _Renegade said as Rafael leaned on his side and looked at her.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few. What club are you guys at?" Alana asked as she sat up holding the sheet to her chest. Rafael sat up and slipped on his boxers. He picked up Alana and sat her on his lap as she laughed silently.

"_Club Fuego. It's on First and Palm. Why are you laughing?" _Renegade asked as Alana put her finger to her mouth.

"Ok, I was just watching a show on TV." Alana said as Rafael kissed her neck.

"_Oh…ok…I guess, I'll see you later. I love you." _Renegade said as Alana sighed. Here she was lying in another man's arms while her boyfriend told her he loved her.

'_I'm such a slut.' _Alana thought as she said goodbye to Renegade and leaned into Rafael's embrace.

'_You have to make your decision Alana.' _Anna said within her mind as Alana sighed.

"C'mon sunshine. I think Renegade is getting a little impatient." Rafael said sensing her discomfort. Alana smiled and kissed him as she got up and got dressed. Rafael wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one last time. "Goodbye my sunshine." Rafael whispered as they fazed away. Alana looked around herself and noticed she was outside the club.

"Hey!" Lauren yelled as she hugged her friend. "Ready to go back to the island?" Lauren asked as Alana laughed.

"Yeah." Alana said as Renegade walked over to her. He hugged her as she hugged him back sadly.

"I missed you." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. Alana leaned into his shoulder and sighed.

"I missed you too." She whispered sadly as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ok, c'mon guys. We have to get back." Julian said sadly as Roddy teleported them back to the plane. Emma walked over to Alana when everybody was boarding the plane. She hugged her friend tightly as Alana hugged her back confused.

"I know." She whispered as Alana's eyes widened.

_(A/N): Yeah…I bet a lot you guys hate Alana right now, but it had to happen. Anyways, I forgot to tell you guys. I'm a beta reader now. So, if any of you need help with your stories simply go to my profile and click on my beta reader profile. I read Sonic the Hedgehog (of course), Twilight, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Teen Titans. So, if any of you need help just go click on it! Bolt's symbol is on my homepage. _


	35. Spring Break Part 4: Middle of the Night

_(A/N): Happy Easter!!_

Alana remained frozen in shock as the group flew back to Angel Island. Emma sat next to her as Goldeye took her other side to prevent Renegade to sit next to her. Once they landed Alana walked as fast as she could off the plane as Emma followed her.

"Leave them." Goldeye said to Renegade who glared back at him. "They have to talk to each other. It does not involve you." Goldeye said following the group back to the rooms. Renegade looked over to the direction Alana and his cousin walked off before following the group.

"Alana…please wait." Emma said as she clumsily walked through the forest. Alana stopped walking as Emma stumbled towards her.

"I'm a horrible person." Alana said with her fists clenched and tears falling down her cheeks. Emma put her hand on Alana's shoulder, but Alana jerked her shoulder away as she covered her face with her hands. She collapsed on her knees as she sobbed into her hands. "I gave him the one thing that belonged to Renegade." Alana sobbed as she shook her head.

"Alana…it's going to be ok." Emma said kneeling next to her friend. Alana shook her head as her sobbing became harder.

"I love him, Emma. I'm in love with _Rafael_." Alana choked out as she sobbed into Emma's shoulder.

"Alana…there's something you need to know." Emma said as Alana looked at her friend. Tyler collapsed on his bed as Liecy took a shower. He started to close his eyes when he heard something.

"Dude…I arrive and you're asleep?" Tyler shot up from his bed to see a transparent black bat. He had gold eyes with bangs that hung over them. The inside of his wings were bright yellow as he were a black beanie that slightly hung off his head.

"You're my ancestor, right?" Tyler asked as the bat flew in the air.

"Smart dude. That's your stone. My name is Devin, by the way." The bat said as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head in midair.

"My stone means knowledge. Interesting." Tyler said as he levitated to Devin's level. "Dude, so what about you?" Tyler asked as Devin looked over to him.

"I help you out. You know, answer questions of whatever." Devin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Nah, man. I mean what about you. Like a person." Tyler said as Devin raised his eyebrow. "What was your life like before?" Tyler asked as Devin sighed.

"I was much like you. Skater, but smart as hell. But I didn't go around showing off my knowledge. I kept it on the down-low like you." Devin said as Tyler nodded. "I died from leukemia because I didn't do the chemo." Devin said as Tyler looked at him confused.

"Why? You could have had a greater chance of living with the chemo." Tyler asked in confusion.

"I knew it was my time to go." Devin said floating down to the ground as Tyler followed. "That's one thing the stone does. It gives you the insight to your destiny." Devin said as Tyler looked at him.

"That's deep." Tyler said as Devin nodded. "I wanted to ask you something. Mason, he has a stone and he managed to suck personal traits from some of my friends. How?" Tyler asked as Devin sighed.

"All your stones have powers, but you're not able to tap into it manually. It comes to you. Mason was able to acquire the power because he had help." Devin said as Tyler stared at him.

"From who?" Tyler asked as Devin looked up at him.

"A fallen angel." Devin said before disappearing. Tyler collapsed on his bed as he thought about what he had heard.

'_A fallen angel? How did Mason meet one?' _Tyler thought as Liecy walked into the room.

"Are you ok?" Liecy asked concerned as she laid next to him.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Tyler said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. He kissed her forehead as she smiled. "Just fine." He said as she slept on his chest. Rafael fazed into his new apartment in New York. He had to get a new one since Renegade knew his whereabouts. He sighed as he collapsed on his couch.

"When are you going to tell her?" A transparent figure said as he appeared above Rafael. He was an ocelot with brown and white fur and black stripes. He had green eyes that were currently staring at Rafael in annoyance.

"Lay off, Gabe. It's difficult. She barely knows about her stone." Rafael said rubbing his eyes.

"She has Anna. Anna should be telling her." The ocelot, Gabe, said as he floated down to the floor.

"Well…maybe Anna doesn't know anything. Maybe Alana isn't telling her. Why do I have to tell her? Can't we just be…together?" Rafael asked as Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because she has a boyfriend and you're making her go through some inner turmoil by making her cheat on him?" Gabe said as Rafael glared at him.

"It's not my fault she was dating _him _when I found her. Stop saying that too! I can't refuse her and you know it! It hurts me when she's hurt." Rafael said as he stood up from the couch.

"You steal, lie, and cheat yet, you feel sympathy for her." Gabe said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, I'm Disorder. It comes with the stone." Rafael said pulling out a dark teal stone out of his shirt. On the stone was a small dot with a bunch of arrows sticking out of it.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabe said rolling his eyes. "By the way, why the hell did you take it off?!" Gabe yelled as Rafael rolled his eyes.

"She has her stone! If she saw me with mine, she would question it." Rafael said as Gabe sighed. Suddenly Gabe's eyes widened as he looked at Rafael.

"I have to go." Gabe said as Rafael looked at him confused. "I was Disorder. It came with the stone." Gabe said as Rafael rolled his eyes and waved him off. Chrissy was sitting on the edge of the island as she watched the stars in the sky.

"What are you doing here out so late?" Cream asked as she sat next to her daughter. "It's 3am." Cream said as Chrissy shrugged her shoulders.

"Just thinking. How did you know I was out here?" Chrissy asked as she looked at her mother.

"Mother's intuition." Cream said as Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Now, what's on your mind?" She asked as Chrissy sighed.

"Bolt." Chrissy said as Cream nodded.

"You've been thinking about him a lot lately." Cream said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Reese?" Chrissy guessed.

"Of course." Cream said as Chrissy sighed.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake by marrying Stephan?" Chrissy asked as she looked at Cream.

"Honey, I'm not you and no one else is. At the end of the day, you are the main decision maker in your life. And no matter what I think you should do I can't make you do it." Cream said as Chrissy looked out to the dark sky.

"Mom, I know I make the decision, but what do you want me to do?" Chrissy asked as Cream held her hand.

"I would like you to do whatever makes you happy. If that's marrying Stephan, then so be it." Cream said as Chrissy smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Chrissy said as Cream kissed the side of her head.

"No problem, sweetie. Please get some rest." Cream said as she got up and walked away. Chrissy sighed as she got up and moved towards the beach. She held her cell phone in her hands as she stared at it.

"Chrissy…" Lauren said as Chrissy looked to see Lauren walking towards her. "Please tell me you're not going to call him." Lauren said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking about it." Chrissy said as Lauren plopped down on the sand next to her.

"Why? It's not like he's going to answer. He hasn't even answered for anyone. What makes you think he's going to answer now and in the middle of the night?" Lauren said as Chrissy shrugged her shoulders.

"I just want to leave a message." Chrissy said as Lauren grabbed her phone.

"I'm not letting you do this, Chrissy." Lauren said as she stood up. Chrissy stood up as she put her hands on her hips.

"Lauren, give me back my phone." Chrissy said sticking out her hand.

"No! Chrissy this is not the right thing to do. Two days before wedding!" Lauren exclaimed as Chrissy threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Lauren. This has nothing to do with Stephan. This has to do with your stupid problem with Bolt! What the hell is your problem!? What do you have against him Lauren?! What is so wrong with him!?" Chrissy yelled in her friend's face.

"I don't have a problem with him!" Lauren screamed back in Chrissy's face.

"Well, you could have fooled me!" Chrissy yelled as she stomped away from Lauren. Lauren sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"I just have to stop you." Lauren said as Chrissy stopped her walking and turned around.

"What?" Chrissy asked as Lauren sighed.

"I know all your thoughts Chrissy. Every whim, every memory, every regret." Lauren said as she walked over to Chrissy. "Chrissy…I know everything about you. That's half the reason why I'm your best friend. I can't let you live your life in regret. Bolt was not making his move and you made no incline towards him. Except on Graduation night, but that's a different story." Lauren said as Chrissy blushed. "You found Stephan and after a while you were truly happy. I couldn't let you ruin that. So, I had to make Bolt look bad and be harsh on you because I didn't want you to be in that state of 'being ok'." Lauren said as Chrissy looked at her friend.

"Lauren…I-"Lauren interrupted Chrissy by handing her cell phone.

"But maybe I should just let you do what you want to do for once." Lauren said as she smiled softly at Chrissy. Lauren hugged her friend as Chrissy hugged her back. Lauren patted her arm and walked off the beach. Chrissy sat back down on the sand as she unlocked her phone. She pressed her number two speed-dial and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hey, it's Bolt. Sorry I couldn't answer your call, but leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you." _Chrissy heard the familiar voicemail as she took a deep breath.

"Hey Bolt…it's Chrissy. I don't know if you know, but my wedding is in two days. Well…you probably know. Winter has been blowing up your phone with voicemails. Well…I really hope you can come. It's in town. I really don't know where you are, but I hope your close by. _So…bye."_ Bolt sighed as he replayed the message one more time.

"That's the tenth time! Stop listening to it." Erica yelled as Bolt glared at her. "You're going to the wedding, right?" Erica said as she lifted up her eyebrow.

"No." Bolt said chucking his phone on his bed.

"What?!" Erica exclaimed as she floated in front of Bolt. "You have to go and win her over!" Erica yelled as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Erica, this isn't some clichéd love movie. This is real life. She's getting married and there's nothing I can do about it." Bolt said as he paced his room slowly.

"Bolt! She loves you. It's perfectly clear that she does." Erica said as she followed Bolt.

"Well she obviously loves Shitty Stephan more! She's marrying him!" Bolt exclaimed as Erica sighed.

"Maybe she doesn't know what she wants." Erica said as Bolt sighed and collapsed on his bed.

"I'm not going to that wedding. I can't see her getting married." Bolt said as Erica sighed and faded away. Lauren was walking back to her room when she spotted something on the ground. It was a purple stone with a heart-like symbol with crown points and axe-like ends.

"A stone? Hmm…" Lauren said as she put it around her neck. She sat down on a root as she waited for her ancestor. "I'm not leaving until you come." She murmured as she crossed her arms. A transparent snowy white coyote appeared in front of her with his arms crossed. He had bright hazel eyes and gray specks around his fur.

"Impatient are we?" He said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Obviously patience isn't the stone." Lauren said as she stood up.

"Nope. It's Pride and I'm Nick." The coyote said bowing in front of her.

"Pride? I would think AJ or Bolt be that." Lauren said as Nick shook his head.

"They're cocky not prideful." Nick said as Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"What makes me prideful?" Lauren asked.

"You're confident in everything you do and who you are. You're proud to be you, but you can admit defeat when you face it. You're humble and modest." Nick said as Lauren laughed a bit.

"Can you tell my dad that?" Lauren asked as Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind if a ghost pops up in his room saying his daughter is humble and modest." Nick said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"So…what does the stone do?" Lauren asked holding the purple stone.

"You'll find out in due time. For now just enjoy the weird nightmares of my life." Nick said as Lauren stared at him wide-eyed. "They aren't scary, just a little confusing." Nick said as he floated onto a tree branch.

"Yeah…that isn't traumatizing." Lauren said sarcastically as Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say its all butterflies and rainbows." Nick said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You're like what? Twenty?" Lauren asked as Nick scoffed.

"Try twenty-five." He said as Lauren tilted her head to the side in question. "I got hit by a car. I pushed a kid out of the way and BAM! Dead." Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I've read Alana's mind and her ancestor says the stones have something to do with angels." Lauren said as Nick floated down to her level.

"And it does." Nick said as he looked at Lauren. "You just have to wait and see." Nick said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a big waiting game isn't it?" Lauren asked as Nick nodded his head.

"Now, I have to go." Nick said as Lauren looked at him confused.

"But you just got here." Lauren said as Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Meeting of the Ancestors. Don't worry. I'll be back." Nick said as Lauren sighed.

"See you terminator." Lauren said as Nick faded away. Cheka, Rosa, Arianna, Isaac, Anna, Erica, Devin, Gabe, and Nick all appeared in a darken area standing around in a circle. They weren't transparent and smiled at each other.

"The gang back together again!" Isaac said as he put his arms around Gabe and Nick. They both pushed him away with a laugh. Suddenly a presence entered the center of the circle.

"We have to talk about Peace and Disorder." A voice said as they all looked towards the center of the circle. A dark brown hedgehog with little gray hairs appeared. He had gray eyes with purple specks and looked older than the others. Anna and Gabe stepped forward as chairs appeared and everybody sat down.

"Hey Jeremy…" Anna said nervously as Jeremy smiled warmly at her.

"You don't have to be afraid. I just want you to know that a _friend_ has told Alana." Jeremy said as everybody gasped.

"_She _told her?! Is that even allowed?" Erica exclaimed as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Of course it is!" Cheka said as Erica rolled her eyes.

"So…what do we do then?" Gabe asked as Jeremy looked at his students.

"You all know I'm not allowed to the mortal world. I haven't been able since I died. You all are the messengers of the stone and have to teach your stone-holder. Each comes with their unique characteristic and when the signs of said characteristics show up you'll have to tell them. Gabe, Rafael knows about the…_arrangement_, but Anna you have to clear this up with Alana. There's no doubt that Alana will come to you with questions." Jeremy said as Anna and Gabe nodded. A maniacal laugh was heard was everybody turned around.

"Oh Jeremy, you and your 'teachings'." A red fox said walking into the darken space. She had a curvy body long wavy hair and a sinister smile. She was definitely one of those "Queen Bee" types with green eyes. Everybody, but Jeremy, got up and growled.

"What the hell are you doing here, Angelica?" Devin growled as the group stood in front of Jeremy.

"Just stopping by Devy." The fox, Angelica, said as she strutted towards him.

"Get your skank-ass out of here." Rosa sneered as Angelica pouted.

"Aw, is that the way to treat an old friend?" Angelica asked as Erica pushed her back.

"You were never a friend." Erica said glaring at the fox.

"You forget I'm one of you." Angelica sneered as Nick glared at her.

"You lost that privilege when you decided to follow the teachings of Drake." Nick said as Angelica laughed.

"I'm Death. Do you honestly expect us to be a good thing?" Angelica said as Gabe glared at her.

"And you think Disorder is?" Gabe asked as Angelica scoffed.

"Oh boo-hoo! Cry me a river, Gabriel. Make-out with Peace why don't ya?" Angelica said as Anna glared at her.

"You leave him alone!" Anna yelled as Angelica laughed.

"Aw, that sweet little Anna has a voice." Angelica taunted as Gabe wrapped her arm around Anna and glared at Angelica.

"That's it bitch!" Erica yelled.

"Enough!" Jeremy exclaimed as he stood up. The nine spilt to let him through. "Angelica you caught enough trouble. Please leave." Jeremy said as Angelica glared up at him.

"You're nothing, but a pathetic 'teacher'. You know nothing and you will fall along with the angels." She said as she stomped away.

"Jeremy…we have to warn them." Arianna said as Jeremy sighed and shook his head.

"It's not the time. The _Guardian _is not ready." Jeremy said as they all looked at him.

"How do you know?" Cheka asked as Jeremy started to walk away. He stopped and turned his head to look at them.

"She's my daughter." He said as he faded away. They all gasped before fading away also.

_(A/N): Duh! Duh! Duh…! Shocking. Next chapter is the wedding! What's going to happen? Only I know! Ok, I was reading back on some of the chapters and I really got to clear up some things. I said Empathy is one of the stones, but I meant Courage. And I said Gabriel appears when they announce the ancestors, but that was supposed to Isaac. God…this is what happens when I create OCs and flip-flop between to two characters. Rafael's and Lauren's symbols are on my homepage. Here's all the ancestors info and some extra info is in there about some. _

**Rosa Lozada**: Rosa is a peach colored hedgehog with long quills that have pink tips. She has shining pink eyes and is married to Cheka. She is Lilac's ancestor. She was the stone-holder of Love, but is now passing on her wisdom to Lilac. She has a bit of an attitude, but has a motherly personality. She is kind and caring with a big heart. She is mother to her and Cheka's son, David. She was killed when men ambushed her house and killed her and David. _**Created by**_**: theRASTAproject**

**Isaac Harrington**: Isaac is a dark brown rabbit with white around his pink eyes with his ears tied back. Isaac is a happy-go-lucky person which makes it appropriate for him to be the ancestor of the stone of Happiness which Black possesses. Isaac is very friendly and revealed to Black all the remaining stones. He was killed by his brother who shot him right in the back. He helps Black a lot and is one of Black's best friends. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Arianna Davis**: Arianna is a light pink fox with straight hair and shining gray eyes. She is a very silent and calm person. She mostly talks to Cat and Rosa. She is the wisest of the ancestors and the oldest one. She was killed by two thugs who mugged her. She is the ancestor of Hope and helps Cat through her journey. Even when she was ignored by Cat when she was with the _Avengers _she waited patiently because she knew she would turn a new leaf. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Anna Jacobson**: Anna is a pale yellow mongoose with short hair and light blue eyes. Anna is a very shy person, but very caring. She cares for about everything and is dating, but basically in a very committed relationship with Gabe. She is the ancestor of Peace and helps Alana through the difficult decision she has to make. She was killed when she was protecting the elusive _Guardian_. Anna is very caring for Alana and helps her as much possible because she is a friend. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Erica Peters**: Erica is a peach hedgehog with bright blue eyes and bangs that are kept under a bandana with her quills in a ponytail. She is very outspoken and loud. She is up for anything and the likely candidate for the ancestor of Courage. She helps Bolt and goes where he goes. She is very enthusiastic and caring. She helps with the whole "Chrissy" situation. Erica was killed when someone stabbed her in a bank robbery. Even though Bolt doesn't listen to her. She is very tomb-boyish and proud of it. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Devin Henderson**: Devin is a black bat with gold eyes and bangs covering them. He has chin-length hair that he keeps under a beanie. He's very much like Tyler. Being a skater and super smart, but keeping it on the down-low. He is the ancestor of Knowledge and is helping Tyler through it all. He revealed to Tyler about fallen angels and how the stones can reveal your destiny. Devin died from leukemia because he didn't take the chemo. He's very chill and relaxed, yet intense. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Gabe Russo**: Gabe is a brown and white ocelot with black stripes and piercing green eyes. He is in a very committed relationship with Anna. He is very mischievous, but a nice guy nonetheless. He is the ancestor of Disorder and teaches his ways to Rafael. He killed himself by poison right after Anna died, because he knew he couldn't live without her. Gabe is snarky and sarcastic which Rafael doesn't mind because he's the same way. Gabe is the second-in-command right after Arianna. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Nick Merrick**: Nick is a white coyote with light hazel eyes. He's the second oldest of the ancestors after Arianna. Nick is a weird combination of happy-go-lucky and snarky. He is a nice guy and appreciates everything. He is the ancestor of Pride and is the last one to meet his stone-holder: Lauren. He is very protective and confident. He was killed when he pushed a kid out of the way of a speeding car. Nick is caring and is willing to do what he thinks is right. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Angelica Grayson**: Angelica is a red fox with wavy hair and green eyes. She is a "Queen Bee" type. Mean, mean, and even meaner. She has no sympathy for anyone and makes her perfect for being the ancestor of Death. He helps Mason with whatever he does. She is a pure bitch. She never made a move to try and reunite with the other stone-holders when they were alive. She liked the presence of evil in her soul and did everything she pleased. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Jeremy**: Jeremy is a dark brown hedgehog with tiny gray hairs and gray eyes with purple specks. He is father-like figure and a teacher to the ancestors. He is the father of the _Guardian _who still remains unknown. He remains very calm through stressful situations and comforts all his ancestor students. Angelica threatened to bring him down and everybody went into a panic. He remained calm and told them to relax. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**


	36. Spring Break! Part 5: The Wedding

_(A/N): The wedding! Am I the only one excited? __**Yeah, pretty much. **__Oh shut up Erica! __**You're evil!**__ Maybe so, but I'm the one writing this story, so ha! _

"Why do I have to come?" Spark mumbled as he walked through the doors of the church.

"Because you love Chrissy." Winter said as Spark scoffed.

"Sure…" Spark said as Winter looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Fine, I do. But I'd love her more if she wasn't marrying this fool!" Spark said loudly as Winter pulled him away from the wandering eyes.

"You must be Stephan's parents." Tails said as he looked at two well dressed foxes with their noses stuck up a little too far in the air.

"Ah, you must be the Powers." The Dad said in a phony accent as Tails smiled forcefully.

"It's Prower." Tails said through his teeth as Cream placed a hand on his arm.

"It's lacks importance to us. We come to show our son support in his foolish choice." The woman said looking at her nails.

"Excuse me?" Cream said her nails digging into Tails' arm.

"He's far too young to get married and to a pathetic girl nonetheless." The man said before sighing. "But he'll learn from his mistake and divorce the young girl." He said as Tails and Cream glared at them.

"Listen here you little-"Cream was cut off when James grabbed both of them and dragged them away.

"Let's not cause a scene at your daughter's wedding." James said as Tails and Cream fumed.

"She better put her plastic nose down before I shove it in her face." Cream threatened as Spark crossed his arms.

"See! We would be better in-laws." Spark said as Winter sighed.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. We don't even know where our son is!" Winter said as Spark looked down sadly.

"C'mon Alena!" Jillian said as she handed her daughter the basket of flowers again. She let it drop in front of her as she stood with crossed arms.

"I don't want to be a flower girl!" She said stamping her foot as Jillian sighed.

"Why? Tyson is the ring-bearer you guys would walk down the aisle together!" She said trying to sound excited. Behind her she could hear Todd gagging at the thought of Alena and Tyson walking down the aisle together.

"I don't like being in this puffy dress! And I want Chrissy to be with Bolt!" She said as Jillian sighed. Jillian knelt down to her daughter placing her face in her hands.

"Honey, sometimes things don't work out the way you wanted and you have to live through it. This was Chrissy choice and we can't make her marry Bolt when we don't know if either wants to marry each other." She said as Alena looked down sadly fighting back her tiny tears.

"Can I get a new toy if I do it?" Alena asked as Jillian smiled.

"You can get two." She said as Alena smiled and picked up the basket.

"Dad?" Luca said looking up at Julian. "Why am I holding Conner's camera?" Luca said as he pointed to filming camera up at Julian.

"Because I can't find Conner and he left his camera with me and you work that better than I could ever." Julian said as Luca shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn it!" Shade said storming out of the room dressed in a black tux with a gold bow-tie. Luca stuck his hand out as Shade sighed and put a dollar in his hand.

"What's going on?" Julian asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I still can't get any contact with Bolt." Shade said as Julian sighed.

"You couldn't get any in the past few months and you expect him to magically answer?" Julian said as Shade shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes." Shade said as Julian shook his head.

"We don't even know where he is and I doubt he'll answer any of his calls. Especially if they come from us." Julian said as Shade slammed his head against the wall.

"Why?" He said as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Just stick it out." Julian said as Shade sighed.

"So, let me get this straight. Bolt and Chrissy dated in high school until two of your guys' old enemies – who are dead now – set Bolt up to look like he was cheating. Chrissy found out and broke up with him and they later decided it would be best if they were friends. They continued to be friends, but then Chrissy started dating Stephan. Bolt found out, but was ok with it after a while. They continued to date as Bolt continued to remain single. Stephan proposed and even though you're sure Chrissy is still in love with Bolt she said yes. Bolt saw the proposal and ran away leaving a note for Chrissy. Chrissy finding out Bolt ran away wanted to call off the engagement, but Bolt said in his letter that he wanted her to be happy and didn't want his disappearance to alter any of her decisions. So, now we're here today at Chrissy's and Stephan's wedding when Bolt is out somewhere we don't know. Chrissy still in love with Bolt and Bolt still in love with Chrissy making this completely wrong." Emma finished with a deep breath. Goldeye held her hand as she looked at Roddy and Lilac.

"Yes, that is correct." Lilac said as Roddy nodded.

"Good God! That's too much for one couple!" Emma said as Goldeye scoffed.

"Like we're one to talk." He said as he glared over at Renegade who rolled his eyes.

"We could have less drama if you two would put all your differences behind and be civil with each other." Emma said as Renegade scoffed and walked over.

"I rather eat glass." Renegade muttered as Goldeye glared at him.

"The feeling is mutual." Goldeye said as Emma sighed.

"You want to go sit down?" Lilac said as Emma looked at her with relief.

"Yes please." She said letting go of Goldeye's hand and walking away with Lilac. Goldeye and Renegade remained where they stood glaring at each other.

"I'm getting married today." Stephan said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yup." Shawn said leaning in the doorway.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"Yup." He said through clenched teeth.

"I really want to thank you Shawn. I knew Bolt was your best friend and it's difficult to see this happen and to have him gone, but I really thank you for being supportive of Chrissy." He said as Shawn nodded and Lauren came into the room.

"C'mon it's time for you to head towards the alter." Lauren said her hands clenched by her sides. She was wearing a shiny gold dress that was strapless and had a bow around the stomach. She had her hair straight and down with a braid.

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked looking at his sister.

"Oh I just heard his stupid thoughts about how he's happy Bolt's gone and wish that he will never come back." She said through clenched teeth.

"And you wonder how he got the name 'Shitty Stephan'." Shawn said glaring at the direction he left.

"For Chrissy. For Chrissy." She said as she picked up her bouquet. Chrissy was looking at herself in the mirror. Bianca really did a great job on her hair and makeup. Her eyes shine brighter and half of her was pulled back as the rest was curled and cascaded down her shoulders. She took a deep breath holding the skirt of her dress between her fingers. Her dress was strapless with faded gold designs on the sides and wrapping with the white fabric. She had a simple veil that fell over her arms. She had a pearl necklace with a bracelet to match. She really did look amazing.

"My memory didn't do any justice. You're much more beautiful." A familiar voice said as Chrissy whipped around. There, leaning against the doorway with a simple black tux on was none other then Bolt Solari.

"Bolt?" Chrissy said fully turning around with tears starting to make their way down her face. "Bolt." She said throwing her arms around him and sobbing.

"Quit crying Chrissy. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me." Bolt said as Chrissy laughed a bit and dabbed her eyes with her fingers.

"You came." She said with a smile as Bolt smiled brightly at her. "I've missed you so much." She whispered as she hugged him again. Bolt sighed as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I've missed you too." He said leaning his face into his hair.

"I can't believe you actually came." She mumbled as Bolt frowned a bit.

"I'm not staying." He said as she pulled away from him with a confused look on her face.

"W-Why?" She asked as Bolt sighed. He held her face between his hands running the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks.

"Chrissy. I love you. I love you with every member of my being. I…I just can't watch you get married to someone else." Bolt said as Chrissy choked out a sob. Bolt shook his head as he looked down at her sadly. "Please, _please _don't cry, Chrissy. I wish this was different, believe me. I wish Tails was walking you down the aisle towards me, not him. I wish I was standing up there with you, but I'm not. I just can't see you go." He said as Chrissy placed one of her hands over his.

"Bolt…" She whispered as Bolt pressed his forehead to hers. "I-I'm so sorry." She said as Bolt let out a haggard breath.

"I'll always love you." He whispered as she sobbed a bit and held his hand. He lightly kissed her before pulling away. He started to step away as Chrissy held his hand. They slowly started to let go as Chrissy sniffled. "Bye." He said before fazing through the door leaving Chrissy in her room. Bolt walked out of the church stopping in front of it to look at it one more time. He sighed before walking to his motorcycle.

"Freeze Solari!" He heard an oh-so-familiar voice said. He sighed before turning around to see none other than his cousin Flash. "You come and show up and you're not going to stay!?" Flash exclaimed as he stared back at Bolt.

"Yes, my reasoning is obvious. I just had to see Chrissy before she got…married." He grumbled out as he sat on his bike. He placed his helmet on his head as Flash watched on sadly.

"You know you can prevent this!" Flash yelled over to roar of the engine.

"It's too late for that Flash." He said before driving off. Flash sighed as he slowly made his way back to the church. He made it just in time to see Shade and Stephan's friend walk down the aisle. Side by side not hooking arms. Tyson walked down next holding the pillow with the two rings before Alena skipped down the aisle throwing petals. Lauren walked down the aisle with her arm hooked with Stephan's brother. Renegade started to play his reversion of the bridal march which was much more subtle and classical. The doors open to reveal Chrissy and Tails as everybody stood up. Chrissy smiled at her friends as they all smiled back at her. She looked up to see Stephan with a bright smile on his face. She half-heartedly smiled at him as he looked brightly at her.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked as Tails shuffled his feet.

'_Good God Tails! Just say it!' _Reese thought as Tails scowled.

'_But it's not true!' _Tails said as Reese rubbed the back of his neck.

'_It sort of is?' _He said as Tails sighed and looked down at Chrissy.

"Her mother and I do." Tails said as he handed off Chrissy to Stephan. Tails nodded at Stephan before sitting next to Cream.

"We are gathered here today to join _this _man and _this _woman, in holy matrimony." The priest said as Chrissy looked down.

'_Is this something I really want?' _Chrissy thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She started to rack her brain for any sign that will help her.

_**Flashback **__Chrissy's P.O.V_

_Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm going to be late for class and on the first day of school. God job Prower. Jeez, Lauren just had to see her parents' wedding. Now, I'm late because Dad decided to give me a lecture about interfering with the past. I didn't even want to go! _

"_You were right that was funny." I heard someone say before running into a hard chest. I rubbed my cheek and looked of to see Bolt. I barely knew him. I just knew him because he was Spark's son. I didn't care to know him that much either. He's cocky and no matter how good looking he is – did I just say that? Anyways, that's beside the point I don't like cocky people. _

"_I'm sorry." He said as he picked up my books. He looked at me with his turquoise eyes and handed me my books. _

"_It's no problem." I said gathering my stuff and taking off. _

_**Flashback ended**_

'_That stupid moment started it all.' _Chrissy thought with a small smile on her face.

"Christina do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asking turning towards Chrissy as Chrissy faced Stephan.

"_You have to somewhat care about what others say about you. It's human nature"_

"_Ah…I see you're a Twilight fan." _

"_I'm sorry. I think I'm too stupid to understand." _

"_I'm not asking you to swoon over me. I'm just saying to be happy that I'm in most of your classes." _

"_You're so much more than that. You're talented and beautiful…I mean in a friend way!" _

"_You look beautiful tonight."_

"_Can't I dance with one of my best friends?"_

"_You are perfect and I like you." _

"_Hello Angel." _

"_Now my lady of the evening!" _

"_Christina Prower, I am in love with you." _

"_Friend or Boyfriend. I'll always be there for you. I'll never let you fall. I'm going to be there for you forever." _

"_You can dance perfectly…Here, let me show you." _

"_You're with him? Was everybody aware of this besides me?" _

"_I'm just happy seeing you happy." _

"_Promise me that you won't let my actions affect your choices." _

"_I'll always love you." _

"Chrissy…" Stephan said in a concern voice. Chrissy looked up at his blue eyes and smiled.

"Christina…do you take him?" The priest asked her once again as Chrissy looked up at priest.

"I do." Chrissy said as she smiled at Stephan.

"May I have the rings?" He asked as Stephan's brother and Lauren (reluctantly) handed him the rings. Chrissy bit her lip as she looked at the rings.

"Not." Chrissy said as everybody looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" The priest said as he looked at her confused.

"I do not take him." Chrissy said as everybody gasped.

"What?" Shade and Lauren said confused as Chrissy faced Stephan.

"I'm sorry Stephan, but I don't love you in that way." Chrissy said as everybody started to talk and whisper. Chrissy pulled off her engagement ring and placed it in Stephan's hand. "I'm sorry." She said again as Stephan closed his hand around the ring.

"I understand." He said as he looked down at her with sincerity. Chrissy smiled softly at him as she lifted up her dress and turned towards the audience.

"I'm sorry everybody." She said as she turned her head towards Shade. "C'mon." She said as she dragged Shade down the aisle.

"What?" He asked confused as Lauren followed them.

"I need you to ride your motorcycle to follow Bolt." Chrissy said as Shade looked at her confused.

"You don't even know where he is." Lauren said as Chrissy pushed the doors of the church opened.

"Maybe not, but I know where he's going." Chrissy said as she and Shade ran over to his cycle. Chrissy ripped her dress across her knees and threw the fabric down. Shade handed her a helmet and revved his engine.

"This is one crazy ass wedding." Black said as everybody watched Chrissy and Shade ride off.

"Where am I exactly heading?" Shade yelled over the roar of his engine.

"East!" Chrissy yelled as Shade turned onto a different street. "Head for the bridge." Chrissy said pointing to the bridge over a large mass of water in the distance.

"Why would he-"Chrissy interrupted Shade before he could voice his question.

"Just go Shade! Trust me!" Chrissy yelled as Shade turned towards the bridge. Bolt was ridding along the bridge just the beginning of his long journey to Arizona. No other vehicles were on the road with him which he didn't mind because all he needed right now was silence. "Look there he is!" Chrissy yelled as Shade whipped his head to the left. He lost some of his control and the cycle went to the ground. Shade wrapped his arms around Chrissy and turned her so it was him to the hit the ground and not her. "Shade!" She exclaimed as she ripped off her helmet.

"I'm fine. Just a broken limb. Go on without me." Shade said as Chrissy looked at the motorcycle hesitantly. "You can do it." Shade said reassuringly. Chrissy pulled her helmet back on and got back on the cycle. She revved the engine before pushing forward. Shade waved at her with his good arm as she chased after Bolt.

'_She's probably married to him now.' _Bolt thought bitterly. Bolt sighed as he shook his head.

"Bolt!" Chrissy yelled as Bolt whipped his head to the side to see her.

"Chrissy?!" Bolt exclaimed as Chrissy threw off her helmet. "What are you doing here?! Why are riding a motorcycle?! Isn't that Shade's?! You could get hurt!" He yelled as Chrissy shook her head.

"Bolt come back!" She yelled as Bolt looked at her confused.

"I'm not coming back Chrissy." He said. "Go back to your husband." Bolt bite out bitterly.

"He's not my husband!" Chrissy yelled as she put a knee on the seat of the motorcycle. "I called it off Bolt!" She yelled as she pushed herself up on her foot and left a hand to control the steering.

"What?!" Bolt yelled in shock. "B-But you love him!" He yelled as Chrissy put her other leg on the seat of the motorcycle.

"Bolt! How can you be so stupid?! I love you!" Chrissy yelled when the motorcycle started to lose control. She was knocked off it as she started to wall off the bridge. Bolt jumped off his cycle and towards Chrissy. She reached out her hand as he grabbed it and pulled her close to him. "I always loved you." Chrissy said as Bolt smiled. He kissed her before they had a chance to hit the water. Shade ran down the edge of the water to see Bolt carrying Chrissy in his arms.

"Does this mean…?" Shade asked as Bolt put Chrissy on her feet.

"That depends on how you feel about this?" Bolt said as he got down on one knee. "It only seems appropriate." He said motioning towards how they were dressed. "Christina Prower…will you marry me?" Bolt asked pulling out a ring. Chrissy gasped at the silver ring Bolt held. It had intricate patterns on the band and a sparkling diamond.

"Yes." She said as he placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ok, ok enough making out. Let's get back to the church!" Matt said as they both smiled. Shade looked down at him in confusion before shrugging his shoulders. Bolt lifted up Chrissy as Matt rolled his eyes. "Hello! I can teleport." Matt said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you you'll probably teleport us back to New York." Bolt said as Chrissy grabbed him and Bolt took off. Everybody was waiting back at the church with the exception of a few guests on Stephan's side.

"Look!" Flash said happily as everybody stood up to see a black, yellow, and blue blur heading towards them. Bolt skidded to a halt with Chrissy in his arms and Matt in her arms. Shade was standing next to them holding his broken arm. Winter sighed in relief as everybody cheered happily.

"Her dress!" Amy gasped as Shadow put his arms on her shoulders.

"Breathe. Just breathe." He said soothingly as she leaned against him and took deep breaths as Cat rolled her eyes. A quiet hush fell over them when Stephan stepped forward. Bolt placed Chrissy on the ground as he stared at Stephan. Stephan stopped in front of him as they both continued to stare at each other.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Bolt said as Stephan cracked a smile.

"More like ex-fiancé. Listen, I'm sorry for all the harsh jabs and other stuff." Stephan said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Bolt raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"It's all good. Just do me two things." He said as Stephan looked at him confused.

"What?" Stephan asked as Shawn shook his head with a smile on his face.

"First: Stand there while I do this." He said before he clapped his hands and did a back flip. He started moving his arms in a circular motion as he danced in front of Stephan. "I got my girl back! I got my girl back! In your face!" He said as Stephan just shook his head and laughed. "Second: Please attend the wedding." He said nicely as everybody gasped.

"Oh my God!" Shawn and Flash yelled as they looked at Bolt and Chrissy.

"You guys are getting married?!" Lauren exclaimed excitedly as Chrissy laughed.

"Wouldn't want to put this all to waste." She said as Spark turned towards the church and got on his knees.

"Thank you God." He said as Bolt rolled his eyes. Stephan laughed and looked at Bolt.

"I would be honored." He said as Garrett came up to him to put his arm around Stephan.

"You do know what this means, right?" Garrett said as everybody looked at them confused. Stephan sighed as he looked down and then at Garrett.

"I'm officially apart of this group now." He said as Garrett nodded sadly. Bolt shoved them as they both laughed.

"C'mon people! My bro's getting married!" Matt yelled as he led everybody back into the church.

"That was kind of weird." Nessa said as Alex sighed.

"This is how it is. You're going to have to get use to it." Alex said as Nessa shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no problem with it. C'mon." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the church all the while he blushed. The priest was walking away from the alter when Flash busted in and pushed him all the way back.

"We still have a wedding!" Flash exclaimed as the priest looked at him confused. Everybody in the group and some of the people who knew Stephan spread themselves out amongst the pews. Flash and Shawn stood opposite of Shade and Lauren and behind Bolt. Renegade started to play his wedding march as the doors open to reveal Tails and Chrissy. Chrissy was wearing her ripped dress and messed up hair proudly as she walked towards Bolt. Bolt smiled brightly as Chrissy smiled back at him. Tails gave Chrissy's hand to Bolt smiling at him before sitting down next to Cream. The reunited couple turned towards the priest who sighed.

"This is the weirdest wedding I have ever ordained." He muttered as everybody laughed. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Bolt Solari." The priest said as everybody stood up and cheered.

"They did it! They did it! They did it!" Shade, Shawn, and Flash chanted as the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle.

"To the reception!" Julian yelled as everybody got into the cars and headed towards the hotel where they were holding the reception.

"It's a great pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Solari!" Hydro said from the DJ booth as Chrissy and Bolt walked in with everybody clapping. "Now for their first dance as man and wife." Hydro said as Chrissy and Bolt made their way towards the dance floor. The lights dimmed down as a spotlight was shined on them. Bolt put his hands around her waist as Chrissy wrapped hers around his shoulders. They started to sway back and worth as everybody watched.

"Are you crying?" Suzy asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I've waited for this for years. I have a right to cry." Shade said as Suzy held his hand. Stephan leaned his arms on his knees as he watched the couple with a sad smile.

"Hi." A chipmunk said as she sat next to Stephan. She had gray fur with black and white stripes along her arms. She had lavender eyes with hints of gray and her hair was softly curled and cascaded down her shoulders. She was petite and had a shy smile on her face as she looked at Stephan. "I'm Natalya." She said holding out her hand as Stephan looked at her stunned.

"I-I'm Stephan." He stuttered as she smiled brightly at him. "Do you know the couple?" He asked nervously as she looked at Chrissy.

"I'm in one of Chrissy's classes. I'm sorry about what happen, but you took it really well." She said a little surprised as Stephan fully turned towards her.

"I guess I really didn't love her." He said as Natalya gave a small smile.

"I smell love in the air." Aiden said as Juliana laughed. Chrissy and Bolt continued to dance as other couples joined the floor. Chrissy rested her head on Bolt's chest as she closed her eyes. Bolt saw Stephan dancing with Natalya and gave him a thumb's up. Stephan smiled at him and returned one to him. He saw Flash dancing with Nessa and he smiled at him. Shawn was dancing with Ruby right by Shade and Suzy and they both smiled at him. Bolt turned to see Lauren and Hydro. Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Chrissy asked lifting her head to look at him.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be back home with you, Mrs. Solari." He said as Chrissy laughed.

"God, that's going to take sometime to get use to." She said as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I like it quite frankly and I love you." He said as Chrissy smiled at him.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him.

_(A/N): __**It's so beautiful. **__Yeah…I bet a lot of you are like "YESSS!!!" and to all those people who thought Stephan was a villain. You thought wrong. Anyways, Chrissy's wedding dress, ring, and bridesmaid dresses are on my homepage. __**I'm so happy. **__Dude…pregnancy doesn't do you any good. _


	37. It Comes With A Price

_(A/N): Bolt and Chrissy are back together and married! Yay!! _

Everybody was back in New York now and back to classes. Spring was in full swing now and everybody was enjoying the warm weather. Alana was sitting on the roof of the apartment complex as she stared out to the city.

"Hey…" Anna said as she appeared next to Alana.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alana asked as Anna sighed.

"I…I just didn't." Anna said looking down sadly. Alana sighed as she looked at her ancestor.

"Can you explain it to me? Emma just kind of told me." Alana asked as Anna looked up at the sky.

"Peace and Disorder go together. They're intertwined and have always been. The stone-holders of Peace and Disorder are the same. The have a connection between them that is unbreakable." Anna said as Alana sighed.

"Who are you with?" Alana asked as Anna smiled softly.

"Gabe. He's the ancestor of Disorder." Anna said as Alana smiled at her. Alana sighed as she placed her head on her knees.

"What am I going to do about Renegade?" Alana asked as Anna sighed.

"I think if you explain it to him, he'll understand." Anna said as Alana shook her head.

"You don't understand. Renegade is one of the most stubborn people I ever met. He holds grudges. If I tell him about Rafael he'll just get pissed." Alana said as Anna frowned.

"How about you get a cup of tea and we settle this?" Anna suggested as Alana covered her mouth. She turned to her side and started to puke as Anna cringed. "Would you rather have coffee?" Anna asked nervously. Alana started hurling again as she shook her head. Anna tried to pick up her hair, but groaned when she couldn't.

"No…" Alana said as she finished. She wiped her mouth as Anna smiled at her comfortingly. "No." Alana said as she began to sob. Anna sighed as she patted her back.

"It's going to be ok." Anna said as Alana just cried.

"We need to conduct a meeting." Cheka said as he appeared in Shade's room.

"Of what?" Shade asked in confusion.

"Of the whole group!" Cheka exclaimed as Shade scratched his head.

"I don't really do that. It's more Julian and Serenity." Shade said as Cheka rolled his eyes.

"What? Are they the leaders?" Cheka asked with a scoff.

"Yeah, along with Ginger, Conner, and Derek." Shade said as Cheka slapped his forehead.

"Serenity is your sister. C'mon!" Cheka exclaimed as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you get her?" Shade asked as he did his homework.

"Ok then." Cheka said with a big grin.

"Wait no! Don't!" Shade exclaimed, but Cheka already disappeared. Serenity was doing some laundry when Cheka appeared in front of her.

"Hi!" Cheka exclaimed as Serenity screamed.

"Cheka? What do you want?" Serenity asked a little annoyed as she picked up the clothes drop.

"I kind of need you to call a meeting of the group." Cheka said as he floated over her.

"Why?" Serenity asked as she stood back up.

"You have all stone-holders." He said as she looked at him.

"Fine." She said as she flipped open her cell phone.

"_Hello?" _Nearly sixty voices said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Meeting in my apartment. ASAP." She said before hanging up. Cheka smiled brightly before disappearing. Alana was sitting in her room as Anna, Erica, and Arianna appeared in her room.

"Who are you?" Alana asked as she looked at Arianna and Erica.

"We're Erica and Arianna. We're ancestors too. Not yours, but we're here to help." Erica said as Alana collapsed back on her bed.

"Why me?" Alana complained as they all hovered over her.

"You don't seem to understand why you're perfect for Peace." Arianna said as Alana sighed.

"No, not really." Alana said as Arianna shook her head.

"Alana. You're the most caring person in this group and you try to keep everybody happy. Don't you see why this is so hard for you?" Anna asked as Alana sighed.

"Because I don't want to hurt Renegade." Alana said as Anna nodded. "Was it this hard for you and Gabe?" Alana asked.

"Hell yes! It was drama twenty-four seven with those two." Erica said as Anna rolled her eyes.

"My parents didn't quite approve of Gabe." Anna said as Erica rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? They hated him. If they could have gotten away with murder, they would have killed him the day they met him." Erica said as Anna turned to look at her.

"Ok, that's enough of your commentary." Anna said as Erica put her hands up defensively. "Peace and Disorder. There's always phases to the relationship." Anna said as Alana looked at her confused.

"There's the disorder in the relationship, but then the peace." Arianna said as Alana leaned back on her pillow.

"I'm guessing this is the disorder." Alana said as Anna nodded.

"C'mon! Suck it up and tell him!" Erica said as Alana groaned.

"I'm Peace! Not Courage!" She exclaimed as Erica smiled.

"That's because I am." Erica said as Alana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This is going to be hard." Alana said as they disappeared. Everybody arrived in Serenity's apartment as she sat at the kitchen table with Conner, Julian, Ginger, and Derek.

"What's this about?" Roddy asked as everybody looked at Serenity.

"Apparently we have all the stone-holders." Serenity said as everybody looked at her confused. "Everybody who has a stone step forward." She said as Shade, Lilac, Cat, Black, Tyler, Bolt, Alana, and Lauren stepped forward.

"You have a stone?" Shade asked as he looked at Bolt.

"Oh…yeah. Did I forget to mention that?" Bolt said as Shade rolled his eyes.

"There's only eight. Mason has one. Who has the other one?" Lilac said as Alana looked down. All the ancestors appeared behind their stone-holder as everybody looked towards them.

"Who's the last one?" Shade asked as he looked at Cheka confused.

"About that. Well…we know who the last one is, but we can't unveil that." Isaac said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Why?!" Half the group yelled as Cheka hid behind Rosa.

"Only one of you can say who it is, but that person has a very big choice to make before that." Arianna said as she stood behind Cat.

"Who?" Tyler asked as the ancestors glanced at each other.

"We can't say." Nick said as Lauren huffed.

"Who knows?" Lauren asked as she looked at the rest of the group. "Wait…why can't I read any of your minds?!" Lauren exclaimed in panic.

"We blocked their minds. We told you. The person has to be the one to say." Arianna said as Lauren huffed and crossed her arms.

"But when?" Alana asked timidly as the ancestors all looked at her. She knew they all knew and it made her even more nervous.

"Hopefully soon." Arianna said as Alana frowned and looked down.

"What happens when we have all the stones?" Derek asked as Julian began to say something. "Besides Death." Derek said as Julian closed his mouth.

"We're not sure ourselves." Devin said as everybody looked at them in bewilderment.

"How do you guys not know?" Julian asked them.

"We're much like students ourselves. Our teacher only tells us tidbits and whatever he says we tell you right away." Rosa said as everybody nodded.

"Who's your teacher?" Conner asked as they all shook their heads.

"We can't disclose that information." Isaac said before laughing. "It felt so cool saying that." He said as Black laughed along with him.

"Why did you make me call this meeting? We don't even have all the stone-holders." Serenity said as Cheka looked at her then to Alana as the rest of the ancestors did the same.

"Just to get a message through." Cheka said before they all disappeared. Alana was the first to walk off as Renegade followed her.

"Alana," He called out as she stopped. "What's wrong? You've been…distant lately." Renegade said as Alana remained with her back towards him.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Alana said as she clenched her fists.

"You're the one, right? You know who has the last stone." Renegade said as Alana sighed.

"Yes." Alana said as Renegade turned her around.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Renegade said as Alana lifted her head to look at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Believe me. You'll be the last person who wants to know." Alana said as Renegade rested his forehead on hers with his hands on the sides of her face.

"Alana…tell me what's wrong." Renegade said looking at her eyes which turned a dark blue.

"Not now…I have to think." She said as she pulled away and walked away from him.

"Why aren't you guys on a honeymoon again?" Flash asked as he looked at Chrissy and Bolt.

"Dude…we have classes. We can't up and leave them." Bolt said as Flash raised his eyebrow. "Shut up." He said as Flash snickered.

"We're going to go during summer." Chrissy said as Flash nodded.

"Dude!" Stephan yelled as he ran to Bolt. Bolt saw a piece of white paper in his hand and his eyes widened.

"You got her number!?" Bolt exclaimed as Stephan nodded. "Dude!" Bolt yelled as Chrissy pursed her lips.

"And I thought Tyler said 'dude' too much." Chrissy said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"He got Natalya's number." Bolt sang as Stephan waved it in his hand.

"Dude!" Flash exclaimed as Chrissy slapped her forehead.

"Good job, but seriously stop with the 'dude'." Chrissy said as Bolt laughed.

"When are you going to call her?" Flash asked as Stephan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…tonight maybe." Stephan said as he looked down at the small piece of the paper.

"You have to tell us what happens." Flash said as Bolt shook his head.

"You're such a girl." Bolt said as Flash stuck out his tongue. "I'm sure Chrissy can give you a good word." Bolt said as Stephan raised his eyebrow.

"Is it really a good idea to have my ex-girlfriend who broke up with me talk to the girl I'm trying to date?" Stephan asked as Chrissy huffed.

"I'm not going to say anything bad!" Chrissy exclaimed as Stephan shrugged her shoulders. "You know, just because of that maybe I will." Chrissy said as Stephan's eyes widened.

"Please no! She got this from you." Stephan said pointing at Bolt who wrapped his arm around Chrissy.

"I couldn't be more proud." Bolt said as Stephan rolled his eyes. Renegade was at work as he checked out for his shift. He hung his apron and visor before grabbing his bag and leaving the store.

"What's up Renegade?" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see Rafael leaning on a wall glaring at Renegade.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Renegade said in his monotone as he glared at the gray fox.

"Break up with her." Rafael said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Alana? Never." Renegade said as Rafael stood in front of him. "You'll never have her." Renegade growled as he glared at Rafael.

"I already do." Rafael said with a smirk as Renegade pushed him back with all his force. While in the air Rafael flipped over and landed in a crouch. He fazed away and behind Renegade. Renegade reached behind himself and grabbed Rafael. He flipped him over and smashed him on the ground. Everybody started to crowd them as they continued to fight. Rafael blocked his attempts at trying to punch him with his shield. He flipped back onto his feet kicking Renegade in the process. Renegade rubbed his jaw as Rafael smirked.

"I thought you were a kick-ass fighter." Rafael taunted as Renegade glared. Renegade started throwing punches at him as Rafael dodged them. Rafael swept his leg on the ground as he tripped Renegade. He kicked Renegade to the side as Renegade rolled over and pushed himself up. Renegade swung a punch as Rafael ducked down and threw an upper cut punch at Renegade. Renegade stumbled backwards before he spat out some blood. Renegade punched Rafael in the face before kicking him in the stomach. Rafael doubled over before Renegade kneed him in the head.

"You are correct." Renegade said as Rafael fazed away. Renegade reached behind him, but felt nothing.

"Up here." Rafael said as Renegade looked up to see Rafael dropping towards him. Rafael tackled to him to the ground before starting to punch him repeatedly. Renegade quickly flipped them over as he started to punch Rafael mercilessly. Renegade picked him up and smashed him against the wall.

"Renegade stop!" Alana yelled as she ran towards him.

"Why should I?" Renegade growled as he stared at Rafael's beaten face.

"Because…" She said as she looked between them. "Because I love him." She whispered as she looked down sadly. Renegade dropped Rafael as he slid down the wall. He turned towards her as she felt his intense stare piercing through her.

"What?" He asked in total disbelief.

"I love Rafael." She said looking up at him. "I'm sorry Renegade." Alana said as tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you too, but-"Renegade cut her off by lifting up his hand.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Renegade said as he started to walk away.

"Renegade please…" Alana said as she grabbed his wrist. Renegade pulled away from her grip.

"No Alana. You made yourself clear who you want to be with." Renegade said as he grabbed his bag and walked away. Alana ran after him, but Renegade pointed his hand at her and drained her of the energy to run. Alana collapsed on her knees as she sobbed on the ground. Rafael pulled her into his arms as she cried into his chest.

"What?!" Julian exclaimed. "When did this happen?" He yelled as he looked at Emma.

"A few hours ago." Emma said as she and Goldeye sat in front of Conner, Serenity, Ginger, and Derek.

"He just left?" Derek asked as Emma nodded.

"The slut." Conner sneered as Emma glared at him.

"Don't say that about her! You don't know anything! She can't help it! You know why? Because it's all about her stone. She's Peace. Peace and Disorder always end up together!" Emma yelled as she sat up from her seat glaring at Conner.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ginger asked her hand over her growing belly.

"It's a condition that comes with the stone. Every stone has one. Peace and Disorder's is that the stone-holders fall in love forever. Its unbreakable bond and Alana can't do anything about it." Goldeye said as Emma sat back down.

"Does this happen with the other stones?" Serenity asked.

"Not the falling in love thing, but there are certain things that happen that they can't do anything about." Emma said as she crossed her arms.

"What things?" Conner asked as Emma and Goldeye shrugged their shoulders.

"Even we don't know that." Goldeye said as Serenity nodded. Goldeye and Emma soon left as they left the leaders to talk.

"I can't believe this. We just get back Bolt and now Renegade leaves." Ginger said as Julian sighed.

"I don't blame him. This has to be rough for him." Julian said.

"It's rough for both of them, but now we know the last stone-holder. We have to befriend him. Because he's Alana's love and an important part of finding out what these stones mean." Serenity said as they all nodded. "Gather everybody here, besides Alana." Serenity said as everybody pulled out their cell phones. Everybody – besides Alana – arrived to Serenity's apartment.

"You know, some of us have classes." AJ said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Alana and Renegade broke up and now Renegade is gone." Serenity said solemnly.

"OH MY GOD!" Everybody yelled as Serenity shushed them.

"I have neighbors!" Serenity said as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"We are your neighbors!" Nicole exclaimed as Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't be serious." Garrett said as Serenity shook her head.

"No, Alana is in love with Rafael." Emma said as everybody gasped.

"How do you know?" Shina asked as Emma looked down and stuttered.

"She kind of told me…" Emma said as everybody started to all talk at once.

"Everybody be quiet!" Serenity yelled as they all continued to talk. "Guys!" Serenity yelled again.

"SHUT UP!" Julian yelled as everybody stopped talking. "Thank you." He said sitting back down.

"I know what Alana did seems wrong, but-"Everybody started to interrupt Serenity again as she sighed. Julian closed everybody's mouth with his powers as he turned back to Serenity.

"Continue." He said as Serenity nodded.

"What Alana did seems wrong, but it was involuntary." Serenity said as everybody looked at her confused. "Emma do you care to explain? Or would rather one of the ancestors?" Serenity asked as Erica appeared.

"I'll do it!" She sang as Bolt slapped his forehead.

"No. I'll do it." Gabe said as he appeared. Everybody looked at him confused since they haven't seen him before. "I'm Gabe and I'm the ancestor of Disorder. Rafael's ancestor. As Peace and Disorder the two intertwine. It's only appropriate for the owners to do the same. The owners of Peace and Disorder fall in love in this platonic relationship. It's an _unbreakable _bond and no matter what either of them do it will not end." He said as everybody started to talk through their shut mouths. He looked at them confused before looking at Erica who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, I'm going to release your mouths, but only _one _person can talk at a time." Julian said as they all nodded. Julian let their mouths go as they rubbed their lips. Lauren was the first to raise her hand.

"Yes?" Gabe said turning towards her.

"Does this happen with all the stones?" Lauren asked as she glanced at all the guy stone-holders.

"No just with Peace and Disorder, but you guys do have some special stuff happen to you." Gabe said as Black looked at him confused.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked as Arianna and the rest of the ancestors, beside Anna, appeared.

"We can't tell you that." Arianna said as they all groaned.

"You never tell us anything!" Shade exclaimed swinging his arms in the air making sure not to hit anybody with his cast.

"It's not really our choice to tell you. We go by our teacher's orders." Nick said as Lauren huffed.

"I want a word or two with this guy." Lauren said with her arms crossed.

"He can't come down to Earth." Devin said as everybody looked at him confused.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"He has to stay up there. He doesn't have the energy to come down here." Arianna said as she pointed up.

"So…what? Are we supposed to accept the fact that Alana cheated on one of our other close friends and accept this guy into the group?" Brice said as the ancestors shrugged their shoulders.

"Guys…" Serenity said as everybody looked at her. "We have to. This is Alana, one of our close friends and we can't just shun her for something that is not entirely her fault. Plus, Rafael is a stone holder and he has to be apart of this whole spiritual thing." Serenity said as the group sighed.

"Wait…did Rafael know all along?" Chrissy asked as everybody looked over at Gabe who sighed.

"Yes, he knew who was going to be Peace and tracked her down." Gabe said as everybody looked at him with wide-eyes.

"That's why he kidnapped her!" Donovan exclaimed. "But what's with all the taunting towards Renegade?" Donovan asked.

"Rafael knows how to work his opponent and at the time Renegade his opponent." Gabe said as everybody looked back down.

"Where is Alana?" Alex asked as Emma sighed.

"She needed sometime to herself. It's as hard on her as it is on Renegade." Emma said as everybody looked down sadly.

_(A/N): Poor Renegade…Everybody probably hates Alana now and I mean it this time. _


	38. New Member

_(A/N): So…I think the only person who was _really _happy about the whole Rafael/Alana thing was Sparky. He was practically overjoyed. The rest of you were all like "Well…I guess, if it has to happen." Suck it up people! Rafael isn't a bad guy. And Spark brought up a point which made me think. Why do you guys like Renegade so much? Please answer in your reviews. I'm interested._

Alana was lying against Rafael as they laid on his couch. They were simply enjoying each other presences when Gabe and Anna appeared.

"You know you're going to have to face them sooner or later." Gabe said as Alana buried her face into Rafael's shirt.

"You guys. It's been three days and you haven't been out of this apartment. You do know you have classes tomorrow." Anna said as Alana groaned. Rafael rubbed her back as he glared at Gabe. Gabe rolled his eyes as he hovered down to the ground.

"They're going to hate me." Alana muttered through Rafael's chest.

"No, they'll hate me." Rafael said as Alana rolled her eyes.

"They won't hate you guys! Maybe they'll be a little stand offish, but they'll lighten up." Anna said as she stood next to Gabe. Alana sighed as she sat up.

"I guess. I can't stay here forever." She said looking down at her clothing. She had been wearing Rafael's clothing for the past few days and wanted to be back in her clothing.

"I like you in my clothes." Rafael said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alana smiled a bit as she looked back at Rafael. He kissed her on the side of the head as Anna and Gabe disappeared.

"C'mon. We have to go see them." Alana said as she got up. Rafael pouted, but Alana just continued walking over to his small laundry room and taking her clothes out of the dryer. Rafael groaned as Alana put on her jeans and gray t-shirt. Rafael pouted again as Alana rolled her eyes and picked up his flannel shirt. She put it over herself leaving it unbuttoned. Rafael smiled and got off the couch to kiss her.

"Now we can go." He said as Alana just laughed and put on her shoes. Rafael put his arm around her waist as she leaned against him. "Any particular location, sunshine?" Rafael asked.

"Just my room." She said as they fazed away. They appeared in Alana's room and Alana walked over to her door. She opened it slightly to peek out the door.

"We know you're home." Lauren said as Alana sighed. She opened her door and motioned for Rafael to stay. "We know he's here too." Lauren said as Alana sighed again.

"She's good." Rafael said.

"She's a mind-reader." Alana grumbled as they walked out to the living room. Lauren and Chrissy were sitting in the living room as they turned off the television and looked over to Rafael and Alana.

"Shouldn't you be living with your husband, Bolt?" Alana asked as Chrissy sat up.

"We're working on it." Chrissy said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Can we not avoid the elephant in the room?" Lauren asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Hey, I know I did a messed up thing, but calling me fat is not necessary." Rafael said as Chrissy snickered and Alana cracked a smile.

"Listen buddy-boy, I, much like yourself, am a stone-holder. So, don't think you can walk around here all high and mighty because you're just one out of a select group." Lauren said as she glared at Rafael.

"Ok…I really didn't expect to be treated as a god." He said as Lauren crossed her arms.

"What are you here for then?" Lauren asked as Chrissy sighed and shook her head.

"Practically the same reason as you. To figure out this stone business." Rafael said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You shouldn't ruffle your feathers about me. I think we have bigger things to worry about." Rafael said as practically the hold group fell through the door. "Hey, about time you guys dropped in." Rafael said with a smirk. Serenity stepped over all the bodies on the ground and into the apartment.

"You know what we're against?" Serenity asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I know Mason and his ancestor are not the biggest threat we have." Rafael said as he paced the apartment.

"What is?" Derek asked looking at the gray fox. He took a deep breath as everybody looked at him expectantly. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Don't know." He said as everybody groaned. "It's not my fault. Gabe hasn't told me anything about that." Rafael said putting up his hands defensively.

"They never tell us anything!" Flash exclaimed as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"You're not even a stone-holder." Bolt said as Flash shrugged his shoulders.

"So…they still don't say anything." Flash grumbled.

"Again, not our faults." Isaac said appearing along with the other ancestors.

"Well…can't your teacher tell us everything since we have all the stones?" Tyler asked.

"No, there are certain things that have to happen before we can tell you dudes stuff." Devin said as they all sighed.

"Like our special stone thing?" Black asked as Arianna nodded. Black groaned as he tilted his head back before tilting his head back forward.

"Can we at least know what happens to us?" Black asked as Isaac opened his mouth before closing it.

"We actually don't know if we can…" Cheka said as all their eye's widened.

"Tell us! If he hasn't said anything against you guys telling us then it must be ok!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Well…we haven't talked about it much." Nick said as Lauren sighed.

"Just tell us! Please!" Flash exclaimed as the ancestors looked over at Arianna.

"No. We should get Jeremy's full permission before we do anything." Arianna said as everybody sighed.

"Fine…" Bolt grumbled as they all looked at them apologetically before fading away. Everybody groaned, rolled their eyes, or stayed silent before looking over to Rafael.

"So…when are you moving in?" Bolt asked as he looked at Rafael. Rafael looked over at him confused.

"What? I have my own place." Rafael said as Garrett chuckled. Garrett walked over and placed his arm around Rafael's shoulders.

"No, no, no you see, when someone becomes apart of this group they have to move in here." Garrett said as Rafael raised his eyebrow.

"Yep." Bijou and Black said.

"I moved in last week." Stephan said as Rafael sighed.

"Ok…? So, do I get my own place?" Rafael asked as Stephan laughed.

"Oh no…you move in with someone. I'm living with Shawn and Shade." Stephan said as the two nodded behind him.

"By the way, I find ironic that you guys are living with him after hating him for the past few months." Bolt said as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Do I at least choose who I get to live with?" Rafael asked as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"It's a fifty-fifty thing. We have to work out the roommate situation and see who is even willing to move and live with you." Conner said as Rafael frowned a bit.

"Do any of you honestly want to live with me besides Alana?" Rafael asked bluntly as Goldeye stepped forward.

"You and Alana can live with me and Emma." Goldeye said as Rafael looked at him a little shocked.

"Really?" Alana said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yes! I would love to live with you!" Emma said as she hugged Alana.

"It would only make sense for the two outsiders to live together." Rafael said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"WHOA! I'm out two roommates! Who will live with me?" Lauren said as Hydro smirked.

"I think I can." Hydro said as he wrapped his arms around Lauren.

"Really!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, really. You don't mind, right guys?" Hydro asked looking back at Roddy and Andrew who shook their heads.

"I can finally move off the couch." Sean grumbled as Andrew laughed.

"So it's settled! Rafael and Alana are going to live with Goldeye and Emma. Hydro is going to live with Lauren and Sean gets his own room!" Julian exclaimed. "Moving should be easy for you. You can teleport." Julian said to Rafael.

"Sure…do I have to do it now? It's like nine." Rafael said as they all waved him off.

"Do it whenever. Actually you probably have to do it tomorrow." Serenity said as she thought over the landlord and how he was getting fed up with their group taking all the apartments.

"Ok. So, we'll just go back to my place." Rafael said grabbing Alana around the waist.

"No way! I haven't seen her in three days!" Lauren said as she pulled Alana away from Rafael.

"B-B-But-"Rafael said before Chrissy cut him off.

"No buts, we have to get details on things." Chrissy said as Emma slid next to them. Rafael sighed as Goldeye walked over to him.

"I'm probably going to get kicked out as well. Mind if I stay at your place?" Goldeye asked.

"No problem roomy." Rafael said with a smirk as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"Can we go to bed now?" Brice asked tiredly as everybody looked at him confused. "I have a six am workout tomorrow." Brice said as they all started to leave the apartment. Rafael and Goldeye fazed away after Rafael said goodbye to Alana.

"Ok missy, you tell us everything." Lauren said as they all sat down in Emma's apartment.

"What do you want to know?" Alana asked nervously.

"What happened between you and Renegade?" Chrissy asked softly as Alana sighed and looked down at her fiddling fingers.

"He and Rafael were fighting when I saw them. Rafael was really getting hurt and so was Renegade and I didn't want them to even fight to begin with. I had to tell him then and there. So I told him and he ran away before I could explain to him." Alana said as Emma rubbed her back comfortingly.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Lauren asked quietly as Alana looked up at her.

"Yeah…" Alana said as tears brimmed her eyes. Lauren gasped as the tears fell from Alana's eyes. Lauren hugged her friend as the other two looked at each other confused. "I'm pregnant." Alana sobbed as they both gasped before hugging her friend.

"This is a nice place." Goldeye commented as he looked around Rafael's apartment. "Sorry that you have to move." Goldeye said as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…I get to see Alana more. So…it's not too bad." Rafael said as they both sat on his couch. "So, what's with you?" Rafael asked as Goldeye raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Goldeye asked.

"You know more than the others. You know about this whole stone ordeal." Rafael said as Goldeye's eyes turned into slits.

"How did you know?" Goldeye asked in suspicion.

"Easy. You were not shock by any of the news and you seem to know a little more than everybody else. You knew about the whole Peace and Disorder thing and even Alana didn't know that much about it." Rafael said as he leaned back on the couch. "So, what do you know?" Rafael asked.

"I can't tell you." Goldeye said as Rafael sighed.

"Fine…you don't have a stone, but I see that weird symbol on your hand. What are you?" Rafael asked his voice taking on the tone of suspicion now.

"I'm the protector." Goldeye said simply.

"Protector of what?" Rafael asked raising his eyebrow.

"Something important." Goldeye said silently as he looked at his hand and traced his symbol.

"Interesting…" Rafael said as Goldeye looked over at him. "I'm not going to pester you about it. If you would have wanted me to know, you would have told me already." Rafael said as Goldeye nodded. "So…you play Super Smash Bros?" Rafael asked as Goldeye smirked.

"I rather spare you from humiliation." Goldeye said as Rafael smirked.

"I'll like to see you try." Rafael said tossing him a controller.

"Be careful with that box! That has all my pictures." Alana said as Donovan rolled his eyes.

"I can carry a box, relax." Donovan said as he stumbled over the welcome mat. "I'll just put them by the door." Donovan said as Alana rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…_our _place. Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?" Rafael asked as he wrapped his arms around Alana from behind.

"Technically it's _our _place." Goldeye said carrying a box through the door as Rafael rolled his eyes.

"Still…it's great." Alana said turning in Rafael's arms and kissing him.

"Am I the only one who thinks its weird seeing Alana with someone besides Renegade?" Julian asked as he looked over at the new couple.

"I know what you mean. It's so…weird." Conner said as he leaned against the wall next to him.

"It's because you guys are Renegade's best friends and you feel uncomfortable to see his girlfriend of four years with someone else besides him. Don't worry you shall get use to it." A sea-foam green hedgehog (tpcb000) said passing by checking through a pile of mail. Both males looked at her confused before looking at each other.

"Who was that?" Conner asked as Julian shrugged his shoulders. "Ok…? I just hope Renegade is alright." Conner said as Julian nodded. Out somewhere in Maine. Lauren and Shade were walking down the hall as they both carried some of her boxes. Lauren coughed a bit before she started to go on a coughing fit. She dropped the box on the floor as she held her stomach and continued to cough.

"Lauren! Lauren! Are you alright?" Shade asked as he dropped his box and walked over to his friend. Lauren cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"I'm fine. Just a little tickle in my throat." Lauren said rubbing her neck.

"That was no tickle. You should have that checked out." Shade said in a concern tone.

"I'm fine. It's probably all the pollen and dust in the air." Lauren said picking up the box from the floor and walking down the hall. Shade looked at her before shrugging his shoulders and following her with his box. Renegade was sitting on the beach clutching his jacket tightly to him. He watched the waves crash onto the shore and the lighthouse shine through the gloom of the sky.

"You knew this would happen." A voice said beside him as Renegade sighed and looked up at a transparent hedgehog. The hedgehog was navy and had fiery red eyes.

"I know, but I didn't expect it to hurt so much." He said as the hedgehog floated down into a sitting position.

"I told you not to get too close to the girl." The hedgehog said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

"Dad…I was with her for four years. It was kind of hard not to." Renegade said to his father. "You told me he would show up before anything would happen." Renegade said emotionlessly.

"Things got side-tracked." His dad said as Renegade sighed. "Son, all I can tell you is that if you really love her, you'd be able to let her go so she can be happy." He said as Renegade looked over at him.

"I…I just can't handle seeing them yet." Renegade said as his father nodded his head and disappeared. Renegade fell back and laid in the sand as he looked up at the cloudy sky.

"So…planning to come back anytime soon?" Bolt said staring down at Renegade. Renegade shot up and whipped his head around to see the hedgehog.

"How did you know I would be here?" Renegade asked as Bolt plopped down on the sand.

"I ran away too. This was one of the first places I went. Great for thinking." Bolt said looking out to the ocean. "I would only expect you to come here." Bolt said looking back over at Renegade.

"How is she?" Renegade asked not making eye contact with Bolt.

"She feels really guilty about what happened." Bolt said as Renegade showed no emotion. "She really wishes you would have listened to her reasoning." Bolt said.

"I already know." Renegade said as Bolt looked at him confused.

"How?" Bolt asked as Renegade stood up.

"I knew since I met her." He said walking away from Bolt. Bolt looked at him shocked as he continued to walk away. Back in New York everybody had finished moving and was now relaxing in different areas.

"So…they didn't hate you that much." Alana said as she played with Rafael's bangs as he laid his head in her lap. They were currently in their new apartment sitting on the couch.

"Let's just wait and see what happens." Rafael said as he closed his eyes. Alana sighed as he pushed his bangs back and looked at his face.

"Rafael…I have to tell you something." Alana said as Rafael's eyes opened and stared at Alana's. He sat up and took her hands in his.

"What is it?" Rafael asked. Alana took a deep breath as she looked down.

"I-I'm pregnant." She said as Rafael's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Are you sure?!" Rafael exclaimed as he stood up from the couch. She nodded her head and tears started to come down her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Rafael said holding her hands and kneeling in front of her.

"It's not that." She said her voice thick from the tears.

"Sunshine…what is it?" Rafael asked holding her face between his hands.

"I don't know if you or Renegade is the father." Alana said as Rafael froze.

_(A/N): Hello, my name is tpcb000 and I have WBS. Writer's Block Syndrome. Seriously. It took me forever to figure out what to do in this chapter and I don't even know what to do for the next chapter. Jeez…anyways answer that Renegade question. I'm quite curious. _


	39. A Life Locked Up

_(A/N): Erica had her baby! He's so cute! I saw her today and she looks in tip-top shape. She told me to tell you guys hi and enjoy the chapter!_

"Rafael…please say something." Alana said rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"We should go see a doctor." Rafael said emotionlessly. He fazed both of them out of their apartment and in front of a hospital. They walked into the hospital in silence as Rafael began to fill out a form. He turned in the form and got another one about the pregnancy. "Who should I mark as the father?" He gritted through his teeth as he gripped the pen tighter in his hand.

"Rafael…" Alana said as Rafael threw the pen and clipboard down on the ground.

"I need some air." Rafael muttered before storming out of the hospital. He placed his hands on the rail outside as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"So…what's the issue?" Gabe asked appearing in front of Rafael.

"Alana's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is." Rafael said as he griped the rail tighter.

"I'm sorry." Gabe said as Rafael growled and punched the rail. "Would you relax?! You can find out when the baby is born." Gabe said as Rafael pulled at his hair.

"I can't wait that long!" Rafael exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the wall behind him. He leaned his head on the hard wall as he sighed. "I was so happy when she told me. Of course I felt a little guilty for putting her in that position, but we were going to have a kid together. But now, I don't even know if the child is mine." Rafael said as Gabe floated over to his side.

"I know how you feel right now, but she's in there right now alone. The child _may _not be yours, but you could raise it. Just look at Julian and Luca." Gabe said as Rafael dropped his fists from the wall and looked at his ancestor. "She needs Rafael. More than ever." Gabe said as Rafael sighed. Gabe disappeared as Rafael walked back into the hospital.

"Alana Delgado." Rafael said to the receptionist when he noticed Alana wasn't in the waiting room.

"Who are you?" She asked politely.

"Rafael Andrews." He answered as she looked at the sheet.

"Ah, the father. Room 219." She said as Rafael smiled slightly. He took the elevator to the second floor and walked to her examination room. He opened the door slowly to see Alana in a hospital gown sitting on the table. He walked in as Alana smiled at him. Rafael took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm going to be here for you, sunshine." Rafael said as Alana smiled at him.

"It seems to be a case of Bronchitis." Ginger said as Lauren lied in her bed looking sicker than a dog. "You'll probably have to stay in bed for some days." Ginger said sitting up slowly as she kept a hand on her swollen belly.

"No!" Lauren croaked out before groaning. _'I hate this!' _Lauren projected to Hydro's and Ginger's minds. _'What about my classes?' _Lauren thought as she looked at Lauren.

"It's the weekend. You don't have any." Ginger said as Lauren crossed her arms and huffed.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Hydro said as Lauren shook her head.

'_No way! I don't want you to get sick.' _Lauren thought as Hydro sighed. _'Can't you heal me?' _Lauren thought as she looked over at Ginger.

"I did. Usually you'd be in bed for a week or two not three days." Ginger said as Lauren groaned.

'_I hate being sick!' _Lauren exclaimed.

"I head she can't talk!" Shawn said as she burst into the room. Lauren glared at her brother as he walked into the room with Bolt. "Ah, sweet silence." Shawn said as Ginger shook her head.

'_I'll fuck up your mind! Can't talk!? I'll chat it up in your head!' _Lauren yelled in Shawn's head as he put a hand on his head.

"Ow, ok…jeez." Shawn said as Lauren smirked. Lauren heard a thought and looked over to Bolt who was staring out of the window.

'_You saw Renegade.' _Lauren commented as Bolt nodded his head, but remained staring out of the window. _'Wow…he knew?! How in the hell did he know?!' _Lauren exclaimed as Bolt glared at her.

'_I would appreciate it if you didn't yell in my head.' _Bolt said as Lauren shrugged her shoulders. _'I'm not sure. He just said he knew from the beginning.' _Bolt said as Lauren looked at her confused.

"Hello? We're still in the room!" Shawn exclaimed as Bolt and Lauren rolled their eyes. "What were you guys talking about?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Lauren croaked as she smiled at her brother. Shawn looked at her suspiciously before looking over at Bolt.

"It wasn't anything important. She just told me to have Chrissy get her some ice cream." Bolt said as Shawn raised his eyebrow.

"Ok…" Shawn said not fully convinced. Rafael and Alana walked back to the apartment and were quickly ambushed by everybody.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Is it Renegade's?!"

"Is it Rafael's?!"

"Are you alright?!" Everybody yelled at once as Rafael initiated his shield pushing everybody away from them and shutting them up.

"Relax…yes, she is pregnant. We don't know who the father is." Rafael said as Alana squeezed his hand.

"The doctor says I'm a month pregnant and told me I can find out the sex, but I didn't want to know." Alana said. _(Ok, I know it's kind of off, but they're animals and their pregnancies are shorter) _

"God! Ginger didn't want to and now you! Man, I want to know what the babies are going to be!" Black said as Derek rolled her eyes.

"Um, speaking of babies…my water broke-e." Ginger said clutching her stomach and leaning against the wall. Everybody went into a panic as they started to call numbers and get her stuff ready.

"Oh my God! Call a cab! Where's the bag!? She's going into labor people! We need to get to the hospital!" Derek yelled as everybody ran around him. Ginger giggled slightly as she watched him panic. The gang made it to the hospital in record time and Ginger was in her room as Derek waited by her side. She was dilated four centimeters and had a few hours before she could give birth.

"I called Mom and Dad. They should be here soon. They're waiting for Shadow to get back so they can transport here." Lauren croaked as Ginger looked at her sister confused.

"Why are you here? You're sick." Ginger said as Derek made sure she kept her sickness away from the baby.

"I'm not missing my niece's or nephew's birth!" Lauren exclaimed as loudly as she could before going into a coughing fit.

"Please…sit down and rest." Ginger said as Lauren nodded and walked out of the room.

"Sweetie!" Luna exclaimed as she and Reese ran into the room. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Luna asked pushing her daughter's hair back.

"I'm fine, mom!" She yelled as she went through a contraction. She grabbed Reese's hand and squeezed as he fell to the floor in pain.

"My hand!" He exclaimed holding it in pain when Ginger let go.

"Sorry…" Ginger said as she leaned back on her bed.

"It's ok…I'm good." Reese said as he hissed in pain. Everybody was in the waiting room with some of the parents. Not everybody could come for many different reasons. Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Midnight, Todd, and Jonah – Lazarus' dad.

"How are you feeling Alana?" Amy asked as she sat down next to the hedgehog.

"A lot of things I guess…" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I've been told about the recent events." Amy said as Alana sighed. "I know you feel guilty, but you have a baby on the way and from what I heard I'm pretty sure it's Rafael's." Amy whispered as Alana looked at her confused.

"How?" Alana asked.

"Just my hunch." Amy said patting her knee.

"Guys! They're transferring Ginger to the delivery room!" Shawn exclaimed as everybody stood up excitedly.

"Dude…what happened to your hand?" Flash asked looking at Shawn's bandaged hand.

"Ginger kind of…squeezed it too hard." Shawn said holding his hand.

"AHHH!" Ginger yelled as she pushed with all her strength. She was gripping Derek's hand tightly as he yelled in pain.

"GET THE FUCKING BABY OUT OF HER!" Derek screamed as Ginger squeezed his hand again.

"DEREK! Please look!" Ginger screamed letting go of his hand. Derek stood up and walked over to where the doctor was. He quickly put his hand over his mouth and ran over to the sink. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Ginger screamed as she pushed again.

"I'm ok!" He yelled before hurling again.

"One more push Mrs. Stanson." The doctor instructed as Ginger screamed and pushed her baby out. She collapsed on the bed as the doctor handed the crying baby to a nurse. "It's a girl." The doctor said as Ginger smiled. The nurse placed the baby in Derek's arms before he walked back over to Ginger. The baby was a pinkish-peach color with shining emerald eyes. She had hedgehog ears and a fox tail with a black tip.

"She's so beautiful." Ginger said as Derek put her in Ginger's arms.

"Ma'am we need to take you to recovery." The nurse said as she and someone else pushed her out of the room with her baby. Derek walked out to the waiting room wearing his scrubs as he smiled brightly.

"It's a girl. I'm a dad!" He exclaimed as everybody cheered and ambushed him. Reese avoided the mob and quietly snuck into Ginger's room. Ginger was holding her baby girl as Reese smiled at her.

"She's beautiful." Reese said as Ginger smiled at her father. "God…I'm a grandfather. Man! I'm old!" He exclaimed as Ginger rolled her eyes.

"You're in your forties dad. Relax." Ginger said as Reese chuckled.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Reese asked as he looked down at his granddaughter.

"Elizabeth Nicole Stanson." Ginger said as Reese smiled.

"And I shall call her Lizzi-Izzy!" Reese exclaimed as Ginger raised her eyebrow. "Fine, just Lizzi." Reese huffed as Ginger smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" Derek asked as he walked in.

"Of course not pops!" Reese said as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hey there." Derek said holding Lizzi in his arms.

"OH!! She's so cute!" Pamilyn exclaimed as her brother smiled before doing a double take.

"When did you get here?" Derek asked as Pamilyn rolled her eyes.

"I got here as soon as Lilac called. I was not going to miss seeing my niece." Pamilyn said as she poked Lizzi's nose. Everybody had a chance to hold and see the little hedge-fox before leaving the new family alone.

"That's going to be us one day." Rafael said as he noticed Alana watching them through the window. Alana smiled up at him and held his hand. Everybody had left except Lazarus, Todd, AJ, Jonah, Alana, Rafael, Tsunami, and of course the Stanson and Romaro families. Lazarus walked back into the waiting room from the cafeteria. He was getting a drink for his dad and Tsunami who were "bonding".

"Dude! There you are!" AJ exclaimed as he skidded to a stop in front of Lazarus.

"What?" Lazarus asked looking at his distraught friend.

"Jonah…Tsunami…Dad…Ethan…" AJ blabbered. Lazarus' eyes turned into slits when he heard the name Ethan. He slapped his friend in the face and grabbed his shoulders.

"What. Did. _Ethan_. Do?" Lazarus gritted through his teeth.

"He kidnapped my dad, your dad, and…Tsunami." AJ said as Lazarus pushed him away and growled.

"When?!" He yelled as AJ sighed.

"A few minutes ago. He said something about locking them away and throwing away the key." AJ said rubbing the back of his neck. Lazarus started to pace the hallway.

"Ethan is sly, that much is clear. He would say something cryptic like that, but usually it would be the obvious. He knows I would over-think it, but not this time. AJ, if someone said that phrase what would you think?" Lazarus asked whipped towards his friend.

"Well…I guess prison, but would Ethan really be-"AJ was cut off when Lazarus grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the hospital.

"C'mon. We're going to jail. Call Bolt." Lazarus directed as they got on their motorcycles.

"Why?" AJ asked through his helmet.

"We're going to need someone to faze us in." Lazarus said as he revved his engine and peeled out of the parking lot. AJ followed him after he called Bolt. All three guys met a mile or so outside the prison.

"You know, when you called me saying we're going to jail I thought that was your stupid humor asking me to play monopoly, not actually go to a prison!" Bolt exclaimed as AJ rolled his eyes.

"If your parents showed up and got kidnapped then maybe you wouldn't be complaining." AJ said as Bolt removed him helmet.

"What's the plan?" Bolt asked as he stood by Lazarus.

"You're going to faze us in and we'll ambush three guards. We're going to disguise ourselves as guards and find my dad, Todd, and Tsunami." Lazarus said as Bolt nodded.

"What if they're not even here?" AJ asked as Lazarus looked at the huge building with determination.

"They're here. I can feel it." Lazarus said.

"Do you have to be creepy about it?" Bolt asked as Lazarus rolled his eyes. "C'mon, grab my arms." Bolt said as he stuck his arms out. AJ and Lazarus both latched on before Bolt took off. When he approached the prison AJ used his powers and made a rock ramp come up. Bolt ran up it and fazed through the building. Luckily they landed in an empty cell. Bolt peeked his head through the window on the door and saw a guard coming their way. Bolt fazed back and smirked. The guard was whistling when Bolt fazed his arms through the door and grabbed the guard. He froze his mouth shut and electrocuted him knocking him unconscious.

"Well, that was easy." Bolt said buttoning up his shirt. "Two more to go." Bolt said as he smirked. AJ knocked out his guard by flicking a rock at his head and Lazarus pushed a pressure point in his guard's neck. They all fazed the guards outside of the prison and out of the cell. They decided to split up and meet back while the prisoners had lunch. Lazarus casually walked through the halls glancing into each cell to see if any face looked familiar. He soon realized he was in an all Mobius prison. There wasn't a single human in sight. A bell rang through the prison and all the gates opened.

'_Free time.' _Lazarus thought to himself as all the prisoners walked out to the yard. He stood at the walkway on one of the towers and looked over the group of criminals. His eyes frantically searched for Todd, Tsunami, or Jonah.

"Did you find anyone?" Bolt asked as he and AJ stood next to him.

"No, but I'm looking." Lazarus said scanning the crowd.

"There! By the wall." AJ exclaimed pointing towards the wall. Lazarus whipped his head towards the direction he was pointing to and gasped. He saw both his father and girl with Todd. He smiled when the bell rang again.

"Everybody back to your cells!" A guard yelled as everybody slowly made their way towards cells.

"C'mon!" Bolt exclaimed as they all ran back inside. Lazarus and Bolt were walking down the cells and stopped in front of Tsunami's. Lazarus walked into her cell as she jumped off her bed.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled as Lazarus pulled his hat off his eyes. "Lazi?" Tsunami said in disbelief.

"I came here to save you." Lazarus said as Tsunami hugged him. She pulled away and kissed him passionately. Outside Bolt saw a guard heading towards him. He knocked on the door and the couple broke apart.

"Move aside. I need to get into that cell." A guard said as Bolt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…but it's lights out." Bolt said as the guard scoffed.

"Back away." He said as Bolt grabbed his arm and twisted it back. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed as Lazarus snuck out of the cell. "Guard! Guard! I think this man is an imposter!" The guard exclaimed. Lazarus turned around and tackled Bolt to the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something." Lazarus whispered as he handcuffed Bolt and dragged him away. Bolt was changed into the prison uniform and locked in a cell. The door opened and Ethan walked in with a sinister smile.

"Ah, Solari. Nice to see you." He sneered as Bolt glared at him.

"Too bad I can't say the same." Bolt growled.

"I believe Lazi is here as well." Ethan said as Bolt remained silent. "By your silence I'm taking that is a yes. I don't even need your answer. I saw you, Lazarus, and AJ beat up the guards and steal the uniforms." Ethan accused as Bolt raised his eyebrow.

"How did you get them in jail?" Bolt asked as he glared at the tiger.

"My father is the warden. It's not very hard." Ethan smirked as Bolt growled at him. "There's no escaping Solari. No one has ever escaped this prison and no one will." Ethan said before leaving his cell. AJ entered Bolt's cell an hour after Ethan left.

"Dude…" AJ said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"What's the plan on getting out of here? Ethan says it's impossible, but it's clear he doesn't know us." Bolt said as AJ looked at him confused.

"Couldn't you just faze us through a wall?" AJ asked.

"They placed a fucking power-stopping bracelet on me." Bolt said holding up his wrist.

"Don't worry! Lazarus came up a plan if this had happen. We're going to drive away." AJ said as Bolt looked at him like he was stupid.

"How are we going to do that? They're not going to let four criminals just drive out of the prison!" Bolt exclaimed as AJ smirked.

"They are if we have a captive." AJ said as Bolt looked at him confused. "We're going to kidnap the warden." AJ said as Bolt smirked.

"Oh yeah…" Bolt said as they exchanged the GH. When the next break happened the group gathered together.

"Took you guys long enough!" Todd exclaimed as AJ rolled his eyes.

"You were only here for four hours!" AJ exclaimed as Todd huffed.

"What's your plan?" Jonah asked his son.

"We need to start a prison riot first." Lazarus said as Bolt smirked.

"Easy enough." Bolt said as he walked up to a big gorilla with a scar. He kicked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Aren't you mad?" Bolt asked.

"Nah, it's cool." The gorilla said as Lazarus slapped his forehead.

"Forget this." Jonah said as he grabbed a small rat and started throwing him up and down.

"PRISON RIOT!" He yelled as everybody started beating each other up. He threw the rat to the side and returned to the group.

"Ok, now we need to kidnap the warden." Lazarus said.

"How do we do that?" Bolt asked looking at the panther.

"No idea." Lazarus said as Bolt groaned.

"I thought you thought this through!" Bolt yelled as Lazarus shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't really think about the kidnapping part." Lazarus said as AJ tapped his shoulder. "What?" Lazarus said.

"I think your girlfriend is doing it already." AJ said as they guys looked over to see Tsunami jumping on prisoners head before running up the wall. She flipped through the air and grabbed a rail. She flipped over the side of the wall and kicked a guard in the face. She punched another and knocked two together. She grabbed the warden by the collar and smirked.

"You wouldn't." He said as she ripped off the bandana she was wearing and tied it around his mouth.

"I got the warden!" She exclaimed as the guys panted from running all the way up there.

"That's some girl." Jonah said as Lazarus smiled.

"Tell me about it." Lazarus said as they dragged him into the car. They all piled into the car as Lazarus took the wheel. They sped towards the gate where a wall of guards were with guns aimed at them. Tsunami pushed the warden's head out of the window. The guards dropped their guns and cleared the way. Once they were out of the prison they pushed the warden out of the car.

"Your record was just broken." Bolt said before they sped away.

_(A/N): Yeah…weird chapter. That's what happens from writer's block. _


	40. X Games

_(A/N): Sorry for taking a long time. I have homework being dumped on me now and it sucks…but got to do what you got to do. _

"Breathe. Just breathe." Ruby said as she stood behind her brother. Onyx looked around at what he's been dreading for the past month: The X-Games. He took a deep breath and walked as everybody followed him. The whole group was here – except the new Stanson family – to show their support for Onyx and maybe meet some pro-skaters.

"You got this, dude." Tyler said as Onyx sighed.

"I still hate you for signing me up for this thing." Onyx growled as he glared at his best friend.

"Dude, don't you realize this can launch your career? Trust me on this. I am the stone holder of Knowledge after all." Tyler said as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Well…look at what we have here." A sickening familiar voice said. Onyx whipped around to see Zeke standing behind him. Onyx glared at him as did Cat. "My enemy and ex-girlfriend." Zeke sneered as Garrett stood by Cat.

"What are _you _doing here?" Onyx asked as he kept his hard glare on his foe.

"To compete." Zeke said as he dropped his board on the ground.

"How did you get in? You have zero skill." Ruby said as Zeke growled at her. Ruby mocked him as he rolled his eyes. He looked over at Cat who looked down at the concrete with a scowl.

"What? Can't face your ex?" Zeke growled as Cat glared at him.

"Be mature, Zeke." Cat said as Zeke glared at her and walked up to her.

"You left me! After all the years I put up with your crap you just left! Me be mature? You're dating a child stuck in a man's body!" Zeke yelled in her face as she just glared into his eyes. Garrett pushed him away from _his _girlfriend and glared at the jaguar.

"You stay away from _my _girlfriend. She left you because she didn't love you. Get over it and move on!" Garrett said as Zeke scoffed before picking up his board and walking away.

"You know, I kind of like this tough side of you." Cat said as Garrett smirked.

"Really now?" He said raising his eyebrow. "Hey Izzy! I want something to drink! Now!" He demanded as Izzy turned around and gave him a death stare. "I'll just go get it myself…" He trailed off scooting away from the hedgehog.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Shina yelled as she ran over to Sean and Andrew with a flyer in her hand. "Guess who's performing!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Jason Bieber!" Roddy exclaimed as he ran over to the group. They all looked at him confused as he coughed. "Nessa wanted to know…" He said awkwardly.

"No…The Blue Jumpsuit Apparatus!" Shina exclaimed as all the guys ripped the flyer out of her hand.

"Oh my God!" Sean and Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah! I know!" Shina exclaimed. "They're also having a local band competition and the lead singer, Donnie Winter, is going to be the judge!" Shina exclaimed as Sean put the flyer in Andrew's hands and walked away. "Sean!" Shina whined as she followed her band-mate.

"Nope. No way. No! I'm not doing it." Sean said as he continued to walk.

"But this could be our big chance to get a record deal!" Shina exclaimed as Henry and Cherry stepped in front of Sean. Sean glared at them as he turned around to face Shina. "Please Sean…you're majoring in music. This could be the big chance to have your career started. Our career." Shina said as Sean sighed.

"Fine…" He grumbled as they all cheered.

"The first part of the skating competition will know be beginning." The announcer said through the speakers. Onyx took a deep breath as he watched the first skaters go, including Zeke.

"He's good." Onyx commented as he watched Zeke spin in a spiral in the air before landing on his board.

"But you're better." Topaz said as she held her boyfriend's hand. He smiled at their intertwined hands before kissing her lightly.

"Next up is newcomer Onyx the Echidna!" The speaker announced as Onyx took another deep breath.

"You'll do great." Topaz said kissing him sweetly before Ruby pulled him away.

"Would you stop kissing him? You're going to leave him in a daze!" Ruby said as Onyx pulled his arm away from her and walked over to the course. "Ready, Set, Go" by _Tokio Hotel _started to boom through the speakers as he dropped down on the ramp. He skated up the opposite side of the bowl and grinded the rail before kicking the back of his board and launching himself into the air. He caught his board in the air and landed on the other side of the board. Everybody cheered as he started to pick up speed. He skated the sides of the bowl in a continuous spiral before flipping out of it and onto the concrete. He started to head for the mini ramps as he picked up speed. He did a flip on the first one and jumped the second one completely. He grinded the rail on the third one and did a 180 off the ramp. He headed up a half pipe and went flying through the air in a spiral as he landed on another half pipe next to the one he started on.

'_Time's almost up. I need to finish with something awesome.' _Onyx thought when he spotted the loop. He started to pick up speed as Cat's eyes widened.

"Oh my God…he isn't." Cat said as Ruby gasped.

"Dude he is!" Tyler exclaimed as they saw Onyx head towards the loop more appropriately deemed "The Loop of Death". Onyx started to pick up speed as he looked at the loop in determination. "He hasn't done this correctly yet!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What?" Topaz exclaimed as she gripped the rail of the metal barriers keeping the crowd back. She started to bite her nails as Onyx approached at an alarming rate. Onyx took a deep breath before hitting the ramp. Everybody was holding in an anxious breath as they watched Onyx go up the loop. As if in slow motion Onyx past the upside down part before ending up on the other side. Everybody cheered as he skated safely off the loop. Everybody in the group was jumping up and down and cheering as he lifted his arms in the air.

"Onyx took on the loop and made it safely through. That will put him in good graces with the judges." The announcer said as he skated off the course. Topaz ran into his arms as he hugged her happily.

"Dude! You totally nailed it!" Tyler said as Onyx smiled.

"Thanks bro." Onyx said as everybody congratulated him.

"Onyx! You got to teach me that!" Aiden said as Onyx laughed nervously.

"Maybe when you get more practice. I barely pulled that off, dude." Onyx said as Aiden sighed.

"Listen up! We have the finalists!" The voice rang through the speakers. "Paul Wilson, Zeke Thomson, and Onyx the Echidna!" The announcer yelled as everybody cheered for Onyx. Zeke passed by glaring at Onyx as Onyx did the same. Zeke walked over to a very familiar person, Katie. He put his arm around her as they walked away from the group.

"They're here?" Katie questioned as she looked up at Zeke.

"Oh…yeah. They're definitely here." He said with a wicked smirk. Everybody went their separate ways for lunch as Onyx just stayed behind and practiced. He skidded to a halt when he saw Topaz waiting by the side.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked as he skated over to her.

"You know I like watching you skate." Topaz said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't wait behind for me. You should get some lunch." Onyx said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I should be saying the same thing. You need your strength and I know your starving." Topaz said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really." He said when a loud growl erupted from his stomach. He smiled sheepishly as Topaz laughed.

"C'mon, Iron Man." Topaz said as she pulled Onyx while he skated by her. He pulled her off the ground and onto his board as he guided them towards all the food stands. He was stopped by a light blue hawk with gold bangs and dark blue eyes. The hawk was decked out in skate gear and had a lazy smile on his face.

"Y-Y-You're-e-e." Onyx stuttered as the hawk chuckled.

"Tony the Hawk. That I am." The hawk said as Onyx still looked at him in disbelief. "I saw your skills out there and dude, I got to say you have mad skills." Tony said as Onyx nodded dumbly. "Keep this between you and me, but I'm hoping you win this." Tony whispered as Onyx smiled.

"Thanks Tony! Man, it's so awesome to meet you. Dude…you're like my idol." Onyx rambled as Tony laughed.

"Much appreciated. Good luck out there dude and you." He said pointing at Topaz. "You take good care of him. I know it's hard to be a skater's girlfriend. Just ask my wife." Tony said with a laugh before skating away. Onyx watch him dumbly as Topaz just laughed. The competition for bands started as Sean paced backstage as he listened to the band on stage perform.

"They're all fucking amazing!" Sean exclaimed as he paced. "We're going to lose!" Sean exclaimed as Henry slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Henry yelled shaking their lead singer. Sean took a deep breath as Henry dropped his hands.

"Ok, I'm alright." Sean said as the band nodded.

"Ok now we have _The Feedback_!" The host announced as the band stormed the stage. Sean stood in front of the microphone while holding his guitar. He took a deep breath as he stared out blindly into the crowd.

"What's up New York? We're _The Feedback_!" Sean yelled as everybody cheered. Shina started to play guitar as Sean followed her beat. He moved to the microphone and started to sing softly.

_Keep you in the dark__  
__You know they all pretend__  
__Keep you in the dark__  
__And so it all began_

Cherry started to play the drums as Henry and Shina started to rip on their guitars and Sean started to sing harder.

_Send in your skeletons__  
__Sing as their bones go marching in... again__  
__The need you buried deep__  
__The secrets that you keep are at the ready__  
__Are you ready?_

_I'm finished making sense__  
__Done pleading ignorance__  
__That whole defense__  
__Spinning infinity, but__  
__The wheel is spinning me__  
__It's never ending, never ending__  
__Same old story_

They all started to slam on their instruments as they got to the chorus of the song.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
__What if I say I'm not just another one.__  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
__What if I say I'm not just another one.__  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_In time or so I'm told__  
__I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well__  
__The page is out of print__  
__We are not permanent__  
__We're temporary, temporary__  
__Same old story_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
__What if I say I'm not just another one.__  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
__What if I say I'm not just another one.__  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

They went into a small instrumental section as everybody cheered for them and rocked out to their music.

_I'm the voice inside your head__  
__You refuse to hear__  
__I'm the face that you have to face__  
__Mirrored in your stare__  
__I'm what's left, I'm what's right__  
__I'm the enemy__  
__I'm the hand that will take you down__  
__Bring you to your knees_

_So who are you?__  
__Yeah, who are you?__  
__Yeah, who are you?__  
__Yeah, who are you?_

Shina started to play softly as Sean sang like in the beginning.

_Keep you in the dark__  
__You know they all pretend_

They slammed on their instruments as Sean sang and everybody rocked out. The crowds and the group cheered for them as Sean sang his lungs out.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
__What if I say I'm not just another.__  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
__What if I say I'm not just another one.__  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

**Henry** started to sing back up as he and Sean sang and continued to play their instruments.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
_**(Keep you in the dark)**_  
__What if I say I'm not just another one.__  
_**(You know they all... pretend)**_  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?__  
_**(Keep you in the dark)**_  
__What if I say I'm not just another one.__  
_**(You know they all... pretend)**_  
__You're the pretender__  
__What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_So who are you?__  
__Yeah, who are you?__  
__Yeah, who are you?_

"C'mon. When you go pro you'll have plenty of time to talk to him." Topaz said as Onyx smiled at her. The finals were getting set up as Onyx was showing Aiden to do a trick.

"Ok so you lean back and jump while pushing the side of it to make it spin and jump on it when you see the opportunity." Onyx said as he jumped up and let his board spin before landing on it. Aiden tried it, but he landed off the board. "Don't worry dude, all you need is practice." Onyx said as Aiden nodded. Zeke was walking to the course when his name was called and bumped Onyx on his way. Onyx just rolled his eyes and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Our music will be provided by The Blue Jumpsuit Apparatus!" The announcer yelled as everybody started cheering.

"There's one of the judges that holds our fate." Shina whispered to Sean as he watched the white fox with shoulder-length tan hair walked out to the microphone. He had light brown eyes and was the Donnie Winter.

"What's up New York and X-Games?" Donnie yelled as the crowd cheered. "We're The Blue Jumpsuit Apparatus and this is "Face Down". The band started perform as everybody watched Zeke dive into the bowl. He skated to the opposite and grabbed the side and lifted himself off as he grabbed his board. He back-flipped into the bowl and skated to the other side. He flew out of the bowl and landed on the concrete and went over to the half pipe. Zeke grinded the rail and let his board drop as he flipped off the rail. He landed on his board as Onyx shook his head.

"He's definitely using his powers." Onyx muttered as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Ruby said as they continued to watch Zeke. Zeke skated off the half pipe and landed on the concrete before dropping down into the bowl again. As he skated up the wall at a great speed he pushed himself off the board and flipped in the air landing in the center and grabbed his board with his hand.

"It's like the board just came into his hand! Amazing!" The announcer said as Onyx rolled his eyes. Zeke skated up and out of the bowl and started to head for the rails. He grinded the first with one of his back wheels and grinded the second on one of his front wheels. He spun off the rail and onto the concrete before heading to the half pipe. Zeke skated up the pipe and grinded the rail before flipping off it and down to the other side of the half pipe. He grabbed the rail and spun in the air before dropping down again. He did the same move as Onyx and jumped to the other half pipe. He scooted back and then jumped to the other side of the half pipe and landed perfectly ending his turn. Everybody cheered as the group just rolled their eyes. Paul Wilson went next and soon it was Onyx's turn.

The Blue Jumpsuit Apparatus started to play "You Better Pray" as Onyx skated down the bowl. He flipped on his board as he continued to skate through the bowl. He skated the sides and flipped out of the bowl as he headed for the rails. He flipped onto his hands on the board and grinded the first rail while maintaining his handstand. He flipped back on his feet as he grinded the second rail normally. He flipped backwards and grinded the third rail with his back two wheels. He spun off the rails and headed towards the half pipe. He grinded the rail and skated down before spinning around and skating up backwards. He grabbed the rail as he bent his legs over him and held his board. He skated back down to the other side and grinded the rail while doing a handstand again, but skated back down and up while remaining balancing on his hands.

He jumped over to the other half pipe and off it as he headed for the bowl. He pushed his board in the bowl as he took a few steps back. He ran and jumped into the bowl. He flipped in the air and landed on his board. Everybody cheered loudly as Zeke glared at him. He skated up the bowl and launched himself off the board as his board dropped down. He landed on his board and started to skate backwards. He went up one of the sides of the bowl backwards and flipped out of it and skated the right way again. He started to head for the loop and smirked. He flipped himself so he was backwards as Topaz's eyes widened. He made himself go faster as the crowd leaned forward in anticipation. He went into the loop and the crowd grew silent all waiting to see if he could complete it backwards. He went through it perfectly and popped the nose of his board up and spun in a spiral before kicking it up in his awaiting hands. The crowd exploded into cheers and chanting as Onyx bowed.

"The winner is obviously Onyx the Echidna!" The announcer yelled as the group all ran over to him and lifted him in the air. They passed him the trophy and he raised it above his head as everybody cheered. He got back down on the ground and Topaz ran into his awaiting arms. She kissed him as everybody cheered and smiled.

"Told you, you could do it, dude." Tyler said patting his friend on the back.

"Hey! We have the winners of the band competition." Donnie Winter said as Sean began to hyperventilate. Goldeye rolled his eyes and he slapped Sean across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Goldeye said as Sean rubbed his cheek.

"The winner is…_Falling Low_!" Donnie announced as Shina, Sean, Henry, and Cherry looked down in disappointment. Everybody comforted them as they walked away from the dwindling crowd.

"Hey!" Someone called out. The group turned around to see Donnie walking over to Sean. "I didn't get to choose to the winner. I know they said I did, but not really. If I was a judge you guys would have definitely won." Donnie said as they all smiled. "Listen, the band and I are recording a new album in the fall and you guys should stop a lay down a demo while we're there." Donnie said as they looked at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Cherry asked as Donnie smiled and nodded.

"You guys are great and can make it big. I have to go now, but I know we'll see each other in the future." Donnie said before leaving. Shina squealed and hugged the group as everybody smiled.

"Flash…" Ivy said worriedly as Flash looked over at her. "Where's Aiden?" She asked as panic filled Flash's eyes. Flash started running through the entire park looking for his son calling his cell repeatedly. He stopped back to Ivy and Nessa.

"Nessa, do you remember when you last saw your brother?" Flash asked as Nessa rubbed her eyes of the tears collecting in them.

"He was practicing the trick Onyx was trying to teach him." Nessa said pointing over to a spot where Zeke and Katie were talking. Flash glared and stalked over to Zeke. He grabbed Zeke's collar and smashed him against a wall.

"Where's my son?" Flash asked menacingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zeke said with a smirk.

_(A/N): Oh noes! Aiden is missing and Zeke might have something to do with it! _


	41. Retrieving Aiden

_(A/N): Life sucks… _

"Put the brat in the back!" Ethan ordered as Nicky threw a bonded Aiden in the backseat of Ethan's Escalade. Aiden shifted around trying to free himself from the rope. He managed to sit up and he glared at Nicky calling upon his powers. Nicky's howling laughter filled the car as Aiden look down at himself confused.

"Don't try punk. We put a power restraint bracelet on you!" Nicky exclaimed before howling in laughter again. Ethan punched Nicky in the arm and glared at him.

"Will you shut up! God…I can't believe I have to work with you on this." Ethan said in annoyance as Nicky growled at him. Aiden collapsed on his side as he tried to wiggle his hand under his ropes. He could feel his phone in his pocket and pressed a button on the side of it.

"Tell me where he is!" Flash yelled into Zeke's face as Zeke just glared at him. Flash's phone started to go off with a beeping sound the same time as Ivy's.

'_Flash! It's Aiden. He set off the tracking device on his phone.' _Lauren thought in his mind as Flash threw Zeke on the ground.

"Let's go." Flash said emotionlessly as the group followed them. "You guys go home. This has nothing to do with you." He said as they all looked determined

"No way! Aiden is apart of our family just as much as you are." Tsunami said as Hydro nodded.

"I'm not letting you down cuz." Bolt said stepping forward.

"We're in this together, partner. _Amigos pero vida_." Wilmer said putting his arm around Flash. Flash sighed as looked around the group.

"Ok, we have to get a plan together, and quick." Flash said as they all gathered together. Ethan carried Aiden and threw him into a small metal closet.

"Enjoy your stay." Ethan said cynically closing the door on Aiden. Aiden wiggled his way up against the wall to be able to sit up. He shook his head repeatedly to get off the cloth around his mouth. He was successful, but sighed when he realized he didn't have the strength to break free from the ropes. He slammed his head on the wall and groaned. Suddenly the door opened and the light blinded him.

"Why hello there." The menacing voice of Mason said as Aiden glared up at him. "Enjoying yourself?" Mason asked as Aiden growled. "Oo…fearsome." Mason said sarcastically. Mason turned around and Ethan and Zeke pulled Aiden out and slammed on the floor. "You know, since I'm in such a good mood. I won't kill you." Mason said as Aiden looked up at the hedgehog. "Make him suffer." Mason said with a sickening smirk as Nicky's laugh rang through the room.

"Ok, Cat can get us in. I'm predicting one or two of them will keep guard while the rest of them hang around the main room." Flash said as they hid in a bunch of bushes in front of the _Avengers _headquarters. "Who wants to take them out?" Flash asked.

"Hold on." Hydro said flipping down his sunglasses. The X-Ray vision activated in them and he peered into the base. He could see Katie sitting by the entrance looking bored out of her mind. "It's just Katie." Hydro said as Tsunami smirked.

"Remind me to thank Winter for those glasses." Tsunami said as Hydro flipped them back on his head.

"I'll take her." Chrissy said as she dug her nails into Bolt's arm.

"Um…ow!" Bolt said as Chrissy let go and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry." She said as Bolt smirked.

"Nah…it's kind of hot to see you jealous." Bolt said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Nicky, Ethan, and Zeke will all be there. I'm not sure what they'll be doing, but Mason will be sending them at us." Flash said as everybody nodded.

"Let me have Ethan." Lazarus growled as Flash nodded.

"Me too." Rafael said as everybody looked at him confused. "I have some beef with this guy." Rafael said as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok, Rafael and Lazarus are going to take on Ethan. Who wants Nicky?" Flash asked.

"I'll take him on." Lorgo said as he stepped forward.

"Me too." Wilmer said as Flash nodded towards him.

"We'll take on Zeke." Garrett said motioning towards Onyx and himself. Flash nodded as Cat held Garrett's hand.

"The rest of you help when needed, but otherwise looked for Aiden. I have Mason." Flash said as Julian put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't do this by yourself, Flash. He's strong. Even I need help." Julian said as Flash shrugged his hand off.

"No. This is my fight." Flash said as he clenched his hand into a fist. Everybody looked at each other warily. Cat used her old to slid open the door and Chrissy soon tackled Katie to the ground.

"Bitch!" Katie screeched as they wrestled on the ground. Katie kicked her off and sent her flying in the air. Chrissy flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the ground. Everybody ran past them – Bolt ran rather slowly – as Chrissy charged Katie. Katie touched the steel wall and her body became steel metal. Chrissy ran against her and flipped back before knocking her back with a sonic wave.

"How does it feel to see the guy you 'love' married?" Chrissy taunted as Katie turned back to normal and glared at Chrissy. She turned invisible and Chrissy spun in a spiral sending a giant wave around her. She heard a loud thump and saw Katie fading from invisible to normal as she rubbed her head. Chrissy charged her, but Katie quickly got up and tackled Chrissy to the ground. She touched the concrete floor and her fist became all concrete. She swung at Chrissy, but Chrissy ducked and pushed Katie off of her. Chrissy knocked her into the wall with a wave. Katie slammed into the wall and slid to the floor. She growled as she touched a laser pointer on the desk.

"What the…" Chrissy murmured when Katie opened her eyes and blinded Chrissy with the bright red lights she had in her eyes. Chrissy grabbed her glasses from her shirt and used them to reflect the light away. Katei growled as her eyes returned to normal. She charged at Chrissy, but Chrissy leaned back and let Katie's arm swing over her. She launched a wave and sent Katie flying. Katie hit a beam and fell to the ground unconscious. Chrissy quickly ran to find the rest of the group. Flash wasted know time and busted right into the main room. Mason and the rest were there waiting for the group's arrival.

"Well…I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." Mason said as Flash glared at him.

"Give me my son!" Flash demanded his fists shaking in rage.

"Hmm…no." Mason said as Flash growled. Flash charged him at super speed and tackled him to the ground. The slid across the metallic floor as they fought. Ethan was going to grab Flash, but Rafael pulled him back.

"Aw…it's Rafy!" Ethan sneered as Rafael glared. "And you brought Lazi. How touching." Ethan said as Lazarus glared at him. "You two may have me outnumbered, but you're outmatched!" He said whipping out his katana. Zeke was running towards Mason, but the ground under him shook making him fall to his knees. He whipped around to see Onyx and Garrett charging him. He scoffed as he flipped back onto his feet.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Zeke said as the guys stopped in front of him.

"We plan on it." Garrett said blasting fire towards him. Nicky was standing between Lorgo and Wilmer as he shifted his eyes to the two. Lorgo sprouted vines from the ground and launched them at Nicky. Nicky jumped in the air and avoided the greenery. Wilmer shifted into a tiger and charged Nicky. Nicky landed on his feet and howled sending Wilmer flying in the air. Wilmer morphed back into himself and moved so his feet would hit the wall. He jumped off the wall and flipped back onto the ground. Nicky laughed as he charged at Lorgo. Lorgo let him get close to him before wrapping a vine around his legs. Nicky slammed into the floor and Lorgo raised the vines to lift him in the air. He slammed him back down on the floor, but Nicky howled towards Lorgo making him lose concentration to cover his ears.

"Face it! You have nothing against me!" Nicky hollered with his laughter ringing through the room.

"Ok…seriously getting annoyed with his laugh." Cherry said rubbing her temples. Zeke blasted Garrett back with some air, but Garrett quickly countered by stomping on the ground and creating a rock wall. Onyx stomped the ground making the wall break into different chunks. Garrett started launching them at Zeke as Zeke dodged them. Onyx shook the ground under Zeke making him lose balance and be hit with a rock. He went tumbling to the ground. Garrett summoned vines to wrap around his body and keep him on the floor. Zeke blew air to push him out of the vines. He landed back on his feet as Onyx and Garrett glared at him.

"Guys! We can't just stand here." Serenity said as they all looked at her. "Let's go find Aiden." Serenity said as the group took off.

"What is your problem with Ethan?" Lazarus asked as he dodged one of Ethan's swipes with his sword.

"We go way back." Ethan said jabbing his katana at Rafael, but having it deflected by his shield.

"Like how back?" Lazarus asked kicking Ethan in the face and the in the stomach.

"High school." Rafael said as he glared at the tiger. "He framed me of cocaine possession and had me kicked out one of the most prestigious high schools in America." Rafael said as he teleported behind Ethan and knocked him in the head and disarmed him of his katana. Rafael spun it around and pointed it at Ethan's neck.

"Aw…you wouldn't do that, Rafy." Ethan said as Rafael scoffed.

"Clearly, you don't know me." Rafael said poking the katana to his chest.

"But don't you want to know about your mom?" Ethan asked smirking.

"My mother is dead." Rafael gritted out as he glared at his foe.

"Or so you think. I happen to know she's very much alive." Ethan said as Rafael looked at him suspiciously. "She didn't die. Your father sent her away. Why? Because he didn't care. He was having an affair with your step-mother and being the well-known man he is he couldn't risk a scandal like that. So, he sent your mother away. Far away." Ethan said as Rafael stood back.

"Wait…Rafael Andrews. You're son of Jacob Andrews. Ambassador to Mobius." Lazarus said in shock as Rafael clenched his fist around the katana. He pointed at Ethan again as he glared at him.

"You tell me where my mother is." Rafael growled as Ethan knocked the sword out of his hand and pointed it at him.

"I rather keep it my little secret." Ethan said as Rafael growled angrily. Lazarus kicked Ethan in the face and Rafael knocked his katana out of his hand again. Lazarus knocked him out quickly as Rafael through his katana next to his body. He glared at the cold, steel floor as Lazarus put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her." Lazarus said as Rafael nodded. Wilmer skidded across the floor as he glared at Nicky. He kept screeching at them not letting them get anywhere close to him.

"Look at me defeat them, Mason!" Nicky exclaimed as he looked around the room to look for his "friend". Wilmer smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Well done, Nicky. Come here." Mason said as Nicky smiled a toothy grin as he walked over to Mason. When Nicky stood in front of his leader Mason grabbed the sides of his head and pushed his pressure point knocking him out. Lorgo looked at Mason confused, but soon smirked when he saw Mason form into Wilmer.

"Dude…go plan." Lorgo said as Wilmer smirked.

"It helps that he's stupider than a telephone poll." Wilmer said as Lorgo pushed Nicky's body by Ethan's. Zeke was using his air powers to fly through the air and Garrett did the same. They were fighting it out in the air as Onyx could only watch. Garrett blasted fire at Zeke as he dodged all the blasts or negate them. Garrett swooped down and launched Onyx into the air. Onyx latched onto Zeke's legs and flipped forward to kick him in the face. Zeke stumbled around in the air trying to get Onyx off his legs. Onyx flipped forward again and kicked his stomach and using it to jump off of him and land on the ground. Zeke, being disorientated, was not prepared when Garrett blasted him with water and froze him against the wall. He flicked a small rock at his head knocking him out.

"C'mon! We have to help the others find Aiden!" Lazarus called out.

"But, what about Flash?" Garrett asked.

"He didn't want us to help. And the sooner we find Aiden. The better." Lorgo said as they all took off down the hall. Lauren was followed by Ivy and Hydro as they used the locator to find Aiden.

"Fuck! His battery died or something. We can't find him." Laruen cursed as she shoved her phone in her pocket. "We just have to start checking everywhere like the others." Lauren said as they ran into different rooms. Garrett was walking down a hall checking all the open doorways when a closed door caught his eye. He walked over to it and noticed it was the custodian closet. He opened and out dropped an unconscious and badly beaten Aiden bound. Garrett gasped as he knelt down. He untied him and put him on his back. He hung limply against his shoulders as Garrett held back his tears. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lauren.

"Lauren…I found him. I'm heading back to the main room. We have to get him to a hospital. Fast!" Garrett yelled as he ran towards the main room. Mason was knocked back into the main room by Flash, but he quickly got on his feet. Mason started firing explosive dice at Flash, but Flash deflected them all back with lightening and charged through the smoke. He tackled Mason against the wall, but Mason flipped them around so Flash was against the wall. Mason punched Flash repeatedly as Flash tried to block his face.

"Face it. You can't beat me, Storm." Mason said throwing Flash against the floor and kicking him. Most of the group had arrived and gasped when they saw Flash on the ground and Mason beating him.

"Flash!" Garrett exclaimed as Flash looked up weakly. Flash could see his beaten son in Garrett's arms. He looked dead. Flash's eyes shot open wide and turned white. A ghostly, white aura surrounded him as his fur turned all white.

"Get Aiden to the hospital! All of you! Leave!" Hydro yelled as everybody started to leave. Some of the new members were looking worriedly at Flash as he got on his feet. "GET OUT NOW!" Hydro screamed as they all ran away. "Ivy…we have to go." Hydro said as Ivy looked sadly at her boyfriend.

"Mommy." Nessa said as Ivy looked at her daughter.

"Take Nessa out of here." Ivy said as Hydro looked at the small female. Flash had electricity surging around him and his hands. He blasted the wall behind Mason making a giant hole. "Now!" Ivy said as Hydro picked up Ivy and ran down the hall. Mason backed away from the super being as Ivy walked towards him. He slowly started to float in the air. Ivy grabbed his arm and his head whipped towards her. His white eyes full of rage glaring. Ivy pulled him towards her and hugged him as tears fell down her cheeks. Flash's eyes and fur went back to normal and Mason quickly disappeared.

"I couldn't protect him." Flash said shaking his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"He's going to be alright. He's going to the hospital." Ivy said as she hugged Flash.

"I should have been watching him." Flash said as he sobbed and collapsed on his knees. "He could have died because of me." Flash said as he shook his head. He had his hands in front of him as he squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. Ivy bent down and hugged Flash.

"This isn't your fault." Ivy said as Flash just sobbed against her. "We couldn't have done anything to prevent this. They had this planned." Ivy said as Flash started to settle down. "Right now you have a daughter and son who need you." Ivy said as Flash looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Ivy." Flash said as Ivy wiped his tears away. "I'll make a difference. I promise." Flash said as Ivy kissed him. Tsunami came into the room as the couple stood up.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" Ivy asked as Tsunami looked at her brother.

"We have them back Flash. We have to be cautious again." Tsunami said as Flash's face hardened.

"I know." Flash said as Ivy held his hand.

"The _Avengers _know now and they can easily use this to their advantage. We're vulnerable in that state and can easily go down-"Flash cut off his sister with an annoyed look.

"I know Tsunami. Let's just go." Flash said as they all exited the room.

"Hmm…interesting." Ethan murmured as he sat up.

_(A/N): Poor Aiden…dramaful and actiony chapter! _


	42. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

_(A/N): La, la, la I hate finals._

Aiden was ok and well. He had a broken arm and a few bruises, but was alright. Sean was walking from band practice to class enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly he was shot down by a ray and hit the ground hard. He quickly got on his feet and looked around himself. He looked up at the trees and saw nothing. He walked away confused as he put up his guard. A shadowed figure smirked as he watched the hedgehog walk away.

"It just hit me. I have no idea where it came from or who did it." Sean said as he explained what happened to Bijou. Bijou looked at him concerned and held his hand.

"Are you hurt?" Bijou asked.

"No. It didn't even hurt when it hit me." Sean said before shaking his head. Bijou looked at him sympathetically as he put his head in his hands. "I just don't understand why." Sean said as Bijou put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe someone was testing out something. Or it was an accident. Please, don't stress over it." Bijou said as Sean looked over at his girlfriend.

"I guess you're right." Sean said as Bijou smiled and kissed him.

"I have to head to class. I'll see you later tonight?" Bijou asked standing up with her bag. Sean nodded and Bijou kissed him before waving him bye. She walked out of the sandwich shop and took her usual route to her class. She passed by an alley and she felt something clamp against her wrist before she was pulled into the alley. Her mouth was covered and she was pressed against the wall.

"Sshh…relax. You don't want anyone to hear us." Ethan said as Bijou's eyes widened. "You're going to listen to me and not speak unless spoken to." Ethan said as Bijou pushed against him. "Don't try." He said as he lifted up her arm. She looked over to see a power-restraint bracelet on her wrist. She glared at Ethan who smirked. "I'm going to make this nice and easy. You're going to break up with your boyfriend." Ethan said.

"WHAT!" Bijou yelled, but it came out muffled against Ethan's hand.

"I know what you're going to say. 'I will never to that! I love Sean!' Shit like that. Well…I just have this to say. If you love your precious Sean so much you will break up with him. Because if you don't, he dies." Ethan said as Bijou's eyes widened before turning into a glare. "Don't believe me?" Ethan asked as Bijou nodded firmly. "Well then…" Ethan said as he pulled out his iPhone and typed something in. He put it in front of her face and she could see Sean entering his apartment. He threw his bag on the couch and walked over to the couch. Suddenly her collapsed on his knees and clutched his abdomen in pain. Bijou could hear his shout of pain as tears collected in her eyes. He pressed a button on his watch and Sean was panting on the floor. He turned off the video as she looked at Ethan's eyes. "Now, are you going to do it?" Ethan asked as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Yes." She said looking down as Ethan smirked. He tilted her head up with his hand.

"And you'll be my girlfriend." Ethan said as Bijou looked at him with confused and anger.

"Me? Why me? Why not Tsunami?" Bijou asked as she glared into his eyes. He chuckled and lifted up his wrist to show her his watch.

"I have my reasons. Are you going to follow what I say?" He asked tapping his finger over the button.

"Yes." Bijou sighed in defeat.

"Good girl. I'll be watching." He said before pushing her out of the alley. Bijou clenched her hands into fists as she held back the tears that hung in her eyes. Black was walking around school holding a pocket watch.

"Hey, what's that?" Jeff asked as he walked next to Black.

"It's my great grandfather's pocket watch. It's a huge family heirloom. My dad gave it to me when I graduated high school." Black said as Jeff held it in his hands. He whistled as he put it back in Black's hand.

"That must be worth some big bucks." Jeff said as Black nodded.

"Yup. But not for sell. This will go to my son one day." Black said as he put it back in his pocket. "So…how's life with Shina?" Black asked as he nudged Jeff.

"Good. Good." Jeff said as Black laughed. "I just told her I loved her." Jeff said as Black smiled.

"Aw…how sweet." Black said in a girly voice as Jeff laughed.

"You know who hasn't said I love you to each other yet." Jeff said as Black shook his head.

"Goldeye and Emma." Black said.

"Yeah! How long have they've been together? What? Like seven, eight months?" Jeff said as Black rolled his eyes.

"I don't know…I'm trying to figure it out, but that's their thing." Black said as Jeff sighed and shook his head. Bijou sat on the fountain in the park as she waited for Sean. She looked down at her hands in her lap as she went over what she was about to do.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone." Sean said as he walked up to her. Bijou stood up as she stared down, not meeting Sean's eyes.

"It's over, Sean." Bijou said quietly as Sean looked at her confused.

"What?" Sean asked as her tried to look at her face.

"I don't love you and I can't pretend that I am anymore." She said as she saw Sean's hands drop to his sides.

"So that's it then?" Sean said as Bijou inhaled. "You're just going to dump everything we had and leave?" Sean said as Bijou held back the tears.

"Please…don't make this harder than it is." She said as the tears made their way down her cheeks.

"It's hard? You seem like you don't even care." Sean said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Sean…" Bijou sobbed as she looked up at him.

"I don't want to hear it." Sean said as her walked away with flames around his fists from rage. Bijou collapsed on the ground as she became overwhelmed with tears.

"Good job, my dear." Ethan said as Bijou glared at him before running out of the park. Black was walking from the market when he said an old man sitting on the street with a sign that said, "No money. No food. You don't need to be Einstein to figure this one out." He stopped in front of the man and gave him a sandwich he bought for himself for dinner.

"Thank you, young man." He said solemnly. He took the sandwich from Black and peeled it open. Black sat down next to him putting his groceries next to him. The old man looked at him confused.

"My name is Black. What's yours?" Black said stretching out his hand. The old man put his human hand into Black's hedgehog hand.

"Atticus Watson." The old man said as he shook Black's hand. "Never had a Mobian talk to me before." Atticus said as Black shrugged his shoulders.

"Atticus? I always liked that name. Liked it ever since I first heard it from _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_." Black said as Atticus took a bite from his sandwich.

"One of my favorite books. I used to teach it to my 10th grade class." He said as Black looked over at him.

"You're a teacher?" Black asked.

"Used to be. I got laid off a couple years back. I lost everything. I didn't have the money to pay off my apartment and was evicted. No other school was hiring so I ended up here." Atticus said trashing the wrapper that came with the sandwich.

"How long have you been out here?" Black asked.

"Six, seven years maybe." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow…how old are you?" Black asked as Atticus scowled.

"Forty-nine." Atticus said as he coughed into his fist.

"You look so old!" Black exclaimed as Atticus rolled his eyes. "No offences." Black quickly said.

"None taken. I'm sick. Not sure with what, but I have no health insurance and I could never pay off the hospital bills." Atticus said before coughing into his fist again.

"I'm sorry." Black said as Atticus patted his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Black. Thank you for your kindness. You're the first person in a while who has shown me any." Atticus said as he got up and walked away. Black sat against the wall as he looked down at himself sadly before looking the way Atticus left. It's been two weeks since Bijou broke up with Sean and the group was mostly on Sean's side, but some were with Bijou. She didn't tell anyone about the Ethan situation and went on dating him. The group found out and was shocked and appalled by her decision. When Sean was told he didn't say a word. Bijou told Ruby and Lilac that she still loved Sean and they would tell Sean, but he would just brush it off. Bijou always saw his painful expression when he left his apartment. She never felt this horrible in her life.

"Guys! Karaoke night at the Squeeze. We're _all _going." Shina said as she looked over at Sean who crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. Goldeye patted his shoulder as Sean just sighed.

"Fine…I'll go. For the group." Sean said as Shina smiled appreciatively at him. Black was in his room looking up how much his pocket watch would go for.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as he walked into Black's room.

"I know we live together, but please! Some privacy!" Black exclaimed.

"Why are you selling your watch?" Jeff asked confused. "150,000 dollars!" Jeff exclaimed as Black sighed.

"I met this homeless man on the street. I figured if I pull some of my cash together and sell my watch I could get him into a hospital." Black said.

"Wow, that's some sacrifice for a guy you just met." Jeff said leaving the room as Black sighed. He looked at his pocket watch and back to the screen. Could he really give something so important to him up that easily? The group showed up at the Squeeze for Karaoke Night and they practically took up the whole place. During Garrett's and Donovan's meaningful rendition to _"My Heart Will go On" _or how the like to call it, "The Titanic Song" Bijou showed up with Ethan. They sat in a booth and Bijou glared at him.

"Why did we come here?" She hissed at him as he smirked.

"To show you off to your friends, of course." He said as she glared at him and tried to look away from the group. Andrew nudged Sean and Sean looked over to see the "couple". He scowled as everybody clapped and cheered when Garrett and Donovan finished. Sean stood up and grabbed Shade's acoustic guitar.

"Is that why you had me bring my guitar?" Shade asked as Shawn nodded. Sean walked to the stage and talked to the host who nodded.

"Next up we have Sean the Hedgehog playing guitar and singing a song." The host said as Bijou's head shot up in surprise. Sean dragged a stool onto stage as Bijou looked at him confused. It was no secret that Sean didn't like to perform on stage. He sat on the stool as he positioned the guitar on his lap. He fixed the two microphones before looking out to the crowd. He made eye contact with Bijou as she watched him. Sean just started to play his guitar before leaning forward and singing.

_Somethin' bout the way__  
__Somethin' bout the way you look in my eyes__  
__You make everything so damn easy__  
__So easy that I don't got to worry about a thing_

_And baby when we touch__  
__All I can see is the image of us__  
__Sittin' by the ocean, just before the dusk__  
__Sippin' on a juice box, with sand between our toes_

Sean paused a bit before going into the chorus. The whole time his eyes never left Bijou's and her eyes never left his. He didn't care about the crowd or the glaring tiger next to her. All he cared about was her.

_And this is the part when we say we're in love__  
__And the part where we have our first kiss__  
__But this ain't a movie, I know you can't come with me__  
__You got your life, he better be treatin' you right_

_Just tell me you don't love me__  
__Tell me you don't feel the same way that I do__  
__Tell me I don't make you smile like I do when you walk in the room__  
__You're so... so hard to let go... Oh..._

_And this is the part when we say we're in love__  
__And the part where we say its forever__  
__But this ain't a fantasy, I know you can't come with me__  
__You got your life, he better be treatin' you right_

He started to play different chords as everybody looked from him to Bijou and from Bijou to him. Bijou was totally captivated by him which made Ethan scowl. He looked over at the group and remember the group's plan which made him smirk.

_This hurts so much__  
__To know that you're with someone else when you should be with me__  
__It's just hard to accept that I can't be around__  
__He better be treatin' you good__  
__I'm no Einstein but I know a sign when I see one__  
__And I know you love me too__  
__And I know you love me too..._

_And this is the part when we say we're in love__  
__And the part where we have our first kiss__  
__But this ain't a movie, I know you can't come with me_

He slowed down and sang the last part softly as Bijou watched with tearful eyes. Sean looked over at her as he started to play the normal chords again. He started to sing as he looked at her with nothing but pure love.

_You got your life, he better be treatin' you good... so good...__  
__You got your life, he better be treatin' you...__  
__Treatin' you... treatin' you right..._

_Treatin' you right…_

Sean finished as everybody cheered and clapped for him. He bowed and looked over at Bijou who was wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I love you, Bijou." He said into the microphone as everybody looked over to her.

"I love you too, Sean." She said as Ethan smirked and pressed the button on his watch. Sean collapsed in pain as everybody gasped. Sean was clutching his stomach and laid on his side as Goldeye and Andrew rushed over to him. "Ethan! Stop! I'm begging you! P-Please!" Bijou sobbed as she gripped his arm. She still had the power-restraint bracelet on her and couldn't fight back. She sobbed as Ethan just smirked and glared at the dying hedgehog. "Ethan!" She screamed as Rafael ran over to Ethan and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out. He grabbed the watch and tossed it to Chrissy who worked on it. Bijou rushed over to Sean who was gasping for air.

"Sean. Sean…don't believe what I said. I always loved you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you, Sean! I love you! Please!" She sobbed into his chest as Chrissy pressed another button on the watch and Sean stopped gasping. Bijou looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"I love you so much." Sean said as Bijou smiled and hugged him. Chrissy rewired the watch to stop from whatever it was doing to Sean and pocketed it for further research. Sean sat up and everybody asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around _his _girlfriend. "Let's just go pick up the kids from my aunt's." Sean said as everybody nodded.

"My God! The Upper-East Side is loaded!" Roddy said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's like the richest part of New York. What do you expect?" Hydro said as Roddy shrugged his shoulders. Sean knocked on the door of his aunt's house and she quickly answered the door.

"Sean!" Michelle exclaimed as she hugged her brother's legs.

"Hey Michi, did you have fun?" Sean asked as he picked up his sister.

"I definitely did." Luca said walking out with Aiden and Nessa. Julian's mouth dropped as Donovan leaned over.

"Are you taking it the perverted like I am?" Donovan whispered as Julian nodded.

"They're eight." Izzy hissed as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Aunty, can I spend the night at Sean's? Please." Michelle said looking at her aunt. Sean and her both gave puppy-dog eyes as their aunt sighed.

"Why not? Get your things ready though." Her aunt said as Michelle jumped down from Sean's and ran into the house with her aunt. The door closed and everybody waited outside. Suddenly the ground started to shake as everybody gripped each other or a surrounding object. The floor from beneath them opened and they all fell through the hole.

"Oh shit! This is crazy!" Conner screamed as others just screamed. They could see a bright light below them and fell into it. Conner's eyes started to flicker open as he heard strange noises. He looked around himself to see he was in a forest. He stood up and rotated to get a full view of his foreign surroundings.

"Hello?" He called out and heard nothing. "Serenity! Julian! Donovan!" He called out as he walked through the forest. He took at his cell phone and saw that he had no service. "I bet the _Avengers _had something to do with this." Conner grumbled. He walked around for what seemed like hours before he found a stream. He checked his phone again and still no bars. He heard a rustle in the bushes and kicked up at rock to launch.

"Come out!" Conner demanded as a small man stepped out of the bushes with his hands up. Conner dropped the rock back into the ground. "Can you tell me where I am?" Conner asked as the man began to speak some foreign language. Conner thought it sounded like Mandarin and guessed he was somewhere near China. He left the man and ran through the forest. He soon stumbled upon a rice field. His phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out. A video quickly popped up.

"_Hello all." _Mason's voice said as his face popped up. _"As some of you may realize you're in a foreign country. I've separated you all. You're alone with no one and no phone access. And for all you transporters don't try. You have power-restraints bracelets. Have fun." _Mason said as he growled and threw his phone in the water. He started to run past the fields for any sign of modern civilization. They were all separated. All alone.

_(A/N): Oo…cliffhanger. Song: "When We Say (Juice box)" by AJ Rafael_


	43. Separated: Part 1

_(A/N): I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! _

"Fuck! Crap! Damn it!" Brice said as he tried to get past the greenery that surrounded him. Suddenly he fell off a cliff and hit the sand hard. He groaned in pain as he got up on his feet and then he hit a palm tree. "SHIT!" He yelled rubbing his forehead. He stumbled forward and landed on sand. He looked up to see he was on a beautiful beach. He heard some people around him speaking Spanish. He quickly got on his feet and ran over to the first person he saw, which happened to be a little girl. She ran over to her pre-teen looking brother who stuck his small, dark-skinned chest out. He started to yell stuff in Spanish as Brice sighed.

"_Donde…_um…_Donde…_God…_Donde…Donde…Donde estoy_!_ Donde estoy_?" Brice yelled as he remembered his high school Spanish.

"_Republica Dominicana_…" The little boy said confused as he stared at the hedgehog.

"_Gracias_!" Brice said as he ran off the beach. _'Dominican Republic. Ok, I just need to find some change and a pay phone or someone who speaks English.' _He thought as he got onto the sidewalk. He trashed his phone after he watched the video message Mason sent him. He was pissed with this whole thing. He had finals for fuck's sakes! He needs to graduate! Stupid Mason. Stupid _Avengers_. Stupid heat. Stupid Stephan. WAIT! Brice did a double take to see Stephan walking towards the beach.

"YO! Stephan!" Brice yelled as Stephan turned his head in confusion. His eyes widened to see Brice's giant form running towards him. He covered his head as Brice slowed down to look at him confused. "Dude…?" Brice said.

"Sorry. Reflex. I was kind of a nerd in high school." Stephan said chuckling nervously.

"Mason lied! We're not all in different countries. He must have said that to toy with us." Brice said as he clenched his fists angrily.

"Of course. This is all just a game to him. He doesn't care that our lives are at stake." Stephan said.

"Well…I have great survival skills. It came with being the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat." Brice said cockily.

"I know. I have great skills too, but still our lives could be at stake." Stephan said as Brice shrugged his shoulders.

"I was looking for a phone. Or some change. Or an English speaker." Brice said as they started to walk off the beach.

"Well…one out of three isn't bad." Stephan said as Brice grumbled. Julian was walking the streets of Italy trying to flag down an English speaker who wasn't a tourist. He sighed in frustration as he sat down in front of the Trevi Fountain.

"Does anyone speak English?" He yelled throwing his arms up in the air as many people looked at him confused.

"I do." A voice said as Julian stood up, hope gleaming in his eyes. He frowned when he saw Rafael.

"Great…it's you." Julian said as Rafael scowled.

"Nice to see you too." Rafael said sarcastically as Julian glared at him.

"How the hell are you here?" Julian asked as Rafael crossed his arms.

"How am I supposed to know? I was dumped here, unconscious and woke up to see this," Rafael said pointing to a power-restraint bracelet on his wrist. "On me and no phone access with Mason's douche-y face on it." Rafael said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're great help." Julian said sarcastically as Rafael glared at him. They walked around in tense silence looking for something that can help them. "A pay phone!" Julian exclaimed as he ran toward it.

"Great…do you have any change?" Rafael asked as Julian fished around his pockets before groaning.

"No, you?" Julian asked as Rafael pulled out his empty pockets and shook his head. "Again, great help." He said as he hung up the phone. Rafael scowled as he followed the older hedgehog.

"Aiden! Aiden! Wake up!" Nessa said shaking her brother's shoulders.

"Here let me try." Luca said gently pushing her away. He stuck his finger in his mouth and stuck it in his ear as Aiden woke up and cringed. "WAKE UP!" Luca yelled in his ear as Aiden sat up.

"Ew! That wasn't necessary." Aiden said cleaning out his ear with his good hand as Luca smirked. "Uh…where are we?" Aiden asked looking around the city area. They were all on top of a building.

"I don't know. Mason separated all of us and we have no phone access. We're in some foreign country." Nessa said as Aiden growled.

"Stupid Mason. He always has to mess with dad and the others." Aiden said as he got onto his feet.

"And we always get dragged into it." Luca said as they stood at the edge of the building.

"Well, let's go." Aiden said as he was going to jump, but Nessa stopped him.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Nessa exclaimed as Aiden rolled his eyes.

"There's another building below this one. We can make it." Aiden said as Nessa looked down hesitantly.

"C'mon Ness, it isn't that bad. Just watch." Luca said as he jumped down to the other building with ease. Nessa grabbed Aiden's hand as he smiled at her. They both jumped and landed on the building safely.

"See, not so bad." Aiden said as Nessa smiled softly. "Ok, now we need to make it to the ground." Aiden said as he looked down to the ground. It was at least four-stories down.

"No way! One-story was enough!" Nessa said as she stepped away from the ledge.

"I kind of agree with her on this one. There's no way we can make this one." Luca said looking down.

"Yeah I guess…" Aiden said with a shrug of his shoulders. He walked away from the ledge before whipping around and running of the ledge.

"Aiden!" Nessa screamed as Luca looked at him in fear. Aiden could see the ground under him and prepared his legs. Suddenly he was pushed to the side and was tumbling down with a bigger body on top of him.

"Are you crazy, kid?" Goldeye said as he panted and got off of Aiden.

"I made it still." Aiden said as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"Jump down." Goldeye said up to Nessa and Luca. Luca jumped down and Goldeye caught him and let him down. He did the same for Nessa. Goldeye turned around to see all the shorter kids. "Great…I'm baby-sitting." Goldeye muttered as Aiden looked at him offended.

"Hey! I can take care of myself fine!" Aiden said.

"Coming from the guy who just jumped off a four-story building and not knowing what to do." Nessa said as her brother glared at her.

"Do you know where we are?" Luca asked as they started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Australia." Goldeye said as they reached a dock facing the Sydney Harbor Bridge.

"At least we're somewhere with people who speak English." Aiden said as Goldeye started to walk down the dock. "Where are you going?" Aiden asked the kids rushed to catch up to his pace.

"To find some sort of phone or a way back home." Goldeye said in his usual monotone. The kids just follow him without a word being spoken.

"Ok…damn hicks would put me somewhere where they don't speak Spanish." Wilmer said as he looked around the giant city of Mumbai. He grumbled as he moved passed all the Indian people. They were all speaking some Indian language Wilmer didn't know and he was trying to find some source of English or Spanish.

"Wilmer?" Someone said confused as Wilmer stopped and raised his eyebrow. He turned his head to see Serenity looking at him confused.

"Serenity!" Wilmer exclaimed as he glomped her. "Thank God, I found someone." He said as Serenity patted his back awkwardly. "I can't understand anyone here! They're all speaking Indian or something." Wilmer said pulling away from her.

"First of all they're speaking Hindu and secondly, of course you can't understand them!" Serenity said as Wilmer pouted. "C'mon we have to find a telephone or something that can help us." Serenity said as they walked through the city. Back at New York Alana was knocking on Derek's and Ginger's door. Ginger answered the door with little Elizabeth in her arms.

"I think something happened to the group." Alana said as she had her hand over the small bump on her stomach.

"I knew it." Derek said from behind Ginger. Ginger let Alana in as they sat in the living room. "What happened?" Derek asked as he paced in front of them.

"Well…I knew they were going to a karaoke night and I didn't go because I had to study for a final I had and Rafael went because he wanted to become closer with the group. I woke up today and didn't see him anywhere. I didn't see Emma or Goldeye. I tried calling their phones, but they were all out of service. And so was Lauren's and Chrissy's. I checked everybody's apartments and they weren't there. I only hoped you guys were here." Alana said as she retold her story. Derek whipped out his cell phone and pushed speed-dial three.

"_This number is no longer in service-"_Derek frowned as he hung up his phone.

"Lazarus' is out of service too." Derek said as Ginger pulled out her phone giving Elizabeth to Alana.

"_This number is no longer-"_Ginger sighed as she hung up her phone.

"Serenity's is out of service." Ginger said sadly. Derek grumbled in frustration as he walked into his room and pulled out his laptop. He sat on the kitchen counter as Ginger stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Alana asked standing up with Elizabeth in her arms before putting her in her bassinet.

"My parents put a locater on Lilac, Pamilyn, and myself when we were younger." Derek said as both Ginger and Alana looked at him confused. "My parents are little over-protective. They were like that ever since Cat got kidnapped." Derek said as he typed a webcam of James popped up on his screen.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing all the distressed looks on their faces.

"Something happen with the rest of the group. Can you active Lilac's locater?" Derek said as James nodded and typed something on his computer.

"Why is she in France?" James asked confused.

"Thanks Dad." Derek said closing his webcam and shutting off his computer. Alana starting to head for the door as Derek and Ginger looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" Ginger asked.

"My brother. He can get us there free of charge and help us locate the others." She said walking out of the apartment. Lauren grumbled as she sat on a green hill.

"You know, someone will find us." Henry said sitting next to her.

"Who? We're on some hill in the middle of Ireland!" Lauren exclaimed as Henry looked down sadly. "I'm sorry…I'm just little frustrated." Lauren said as she stood up. "C'mon let's get to walking." Lauren said as Henry followed her down the hill.

"Hey, wait." Henry said as he held Lauren back. "I think I see Ebony!" Henry exclaimed as he took off running. Lauren ran behind him as they ran towards the pink hedgehog.

"You're here too?" Ebony exclaimed as Henry rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Yeah! Mason obviously lied." Henry said as Lauren sighed.

"Can we go now? I'm trying to get home here." Lauren said as Ebony glared at her.

"Jeez…would you relax? There could be more of us here and you're willing to just leave them behind?" Ebony said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"If they were I would be able to pick up there thought patterns." Lauren said tapping her temple.

"You obviously didn't hear mine." Ebony said as Lauren smirked.

"I guess I just got use to tuning your voice out. It can be so harsh sometimes." Lauren said as Ebony whipped out her hammers.

"I'll show you something harsh mind-freak!" Ebony said as Lauren got in a fighting stance and took the water out of the grass around her.

"Bring it Pinky!" Lauren said as Henry stood between them.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Ladies! We're all a little tense and irrational because of this situation let's not take it out on each other." Henry said standing with his hands reading to hold off the girls. Ebony huffed and put her hammers back as Lauren dropped the water on the ground.

"He's right." Nick said appearing by Lauren's side.

"You! Stay out of this!" Lauren said as Nick put up his hands innocently. Ebony cracked a smile as did Lauren. "Let's just go." Lauren said as they all started to walk off.

"Um…do you know any French?" Lilac asked as Donovan scratched his head.

"Uh…no. I took Spanish in high school." Donovan said as they both stared up at the Eiffel Tower.

"Well…maybe we can find a tourist who could speak English." Lilac said as Donovan nodded. They started to walk away when Donovan stopped and whipped around. "TYLER!" Donovan yelled as the rabbit whipped around.

"Dude!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran over to Lilac and Donovan. Lilac hugged Tyler as Donovan patted him on the back.

"I stopped by this tourist shop and picked up this map. The man tells me an Inn is in the country and accepts 'travelers'. If we're here long enough at least we'll have a place to stay." Tyler said as the trio looked over the map.

"Great. Let's head to it!" Donovan said as Lilac looked up at the giant tower.

"You know, under different circumstances. This would be a great vacation." Lilac said as someone put their hand around her shoulders.

"Yeah it would…if we weren't sent here by force with no money and phones." Shawn said as Flash stood on the other side of him. Lilac hugged both of them as the guys greeted them.

"I'm pretty sure this will be all of us. There's no way he'd put all fifty plus of us in one country." Tyler said as the group nodded.

"Can we please go to the Inn? I'm a little exhausted from dropping through a hole and being knocked unconscious by some crazy psychopath." Donovan said as they all laughed and headed out of the city.

"God! How hard is it to find a fucking tourist in Rome?" Julian exclaimed punching the table he, Rafael, and Kim were sitting at. They found Kim by the Coliseum.

"Will you calm down? I'm sure there's some tourist shop around here." Rafael said as Julian glared at him.

"Then find one, pretty boy!" Julian exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since we got her, no, ever since I've met you you've been nothing, but a pertinacious, rude asshole!" Rafael yelled as he got out of his seat. Kim was thankful that there was only another group around them and they took off as soon as Rafael stood up.

"You want to know my problem? You drove away one of my best friends! You had his girlfriend break up with him and break his heart! I don't know where the hell he is and it's all because of you!" Julian yelled as Rafael glared at him.

"This wasn't my fucking choice! It's all because of this!" He said holding up his stone. "Believe me, if I had the option of choosing someone to being fated to I would have picked someone single!" Rafael said as Julian scoffed.

"Puh-lease! You enjoyed messing around with Renegade! You did it for the fun of the game!" Julian yelled as they moved away from the table.

"That's how I work, ok? I would have done it to anyone! Even if it was Jesus himself! I'm in love with Alana and I would have done anything for her." Rafael said as Julian punched him in the jaw. Rafael caught his other fist and punched him in the face. Julian stumbled back, but quickly got his balance as his eyes started to glow. Kim touched both of them as they fell to the ground in pain.

"Both of you fuckers need to relax!" Kim yelled as they panted on the ground. "Julian get over your stupid problems with Rafael. We've been through this situation a thousand times!" Kim yelled as Julian scowled. "Rafael stop trying to explain yourself. You did what you did." Kim said as Rafael glared at Julian. "Now, are we going to be nice to each other or will I have to knock you two unconscious?" Kim asked lowering her arms. Rafael and Julian both grumbled a positive answer as they stood up. "Good, now let's look for a tourist shop." Kim said as the two guys followed her silently.

Alana walked through an airship base as soldiers looked at her confused. She walked past them shyly as she entered an office. A dark blue hedgehog was sitting behind as desk when his navy eyes met Alana's.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" Alana's brother asked as Alana closed the door behind her.

"I need your help, Elliott." Alana said as she stood in front of his desk. He dropped the paper in his hands and folded them in front of him.

"Wha…" He trailed off when he noticed the slight roundness of her belly. He stood up from his desk as Alana shielded her stomach with her arms. "Are you pregnant?" He asked quietly as he stared at his younger sister.

"…yes." She said quietly as Elliott threw his arms in the air before putting them on his hips.

"How could you do this to yourself, Alana?" Elliott asked as he turned to face his sister.

"Elliott…" Alana said quietly looking down.

"Is it because of this Renegade-Rafael shit?" Elliott asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Elliott you know I-"Her brother interrupted her.

"No, I don't know! All I hear is Renegade ran away because I fell in love with another guy. Oh, I feel so horrible. Oh, I hate myself for what I did. That's all I hear. Now, you come here and you're pregnant!" He exclaimed.

"Well, at least Rafael's there for me! He doesn't even know if it's his or not, but he's still there for me! He's not going to leave me!" Alana yelled tears flowing down her cheeks. Elliott's eyes soften as his arms drop to his sides.

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" Elliott asked as Alana wiped her tears.

"How could you just leave like that? I know I had Jay and he loves me, but I was just so lost without you." Alana said as she sobbed. Elliott walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Alana." He said as Alana cried into his chest.

"I know why you left. I understand, but I'm so angry! And hurt and I can't understand why." Alana said as her brother held her.

"I love you Alana. You're the only real family I have. I know I left you with our stepdad, but there wasn't a night that would pass that I didn't think about you. I missed you so much that it would hurt." Elliott said as Alana just cried into his chest. Alana's real dad abandoned her and Elliott when they were little and their mom did too after she married their step-dad. He adopted them and as soon as Elliott turned eighteen he enlisted in the army. Alana was only fifteen when he left.

"I'm sorry, Alana. I'm going to try and help you in everyway I can to make up for when I left you." Elliott said as Alana wiped her tears away. "Now, what did you need help with?" Elliott asked.

"I need to find my friends." She said.

_(A/N): Woo! Part one done! Any-who, I have a poll on my profile referring to "Sucked In". I really need you guys to vote on this one ASAP! Please…if you do a sooner update will be in store. _


	44. Writer's Block!

_(A/N): So…I'm having writer's block. And in the middle of a multi-parter. I know…it sucks. So…I give you this!_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands together for the author tpcb000, Sammy!" An announcer yelled as a sea-foam green hedgehog walked out to a cheering crowd. She had gold eyes and long quills. She bowed to the audience before sitting behind a desk.

"Welcome to Writer's Block! With your host tpcb000!" Sammy said as the crowd cheered. "Today on the show we have the characters of _College Life_!" She exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "Let's bring them out!" Sammy said standing up as all the characters walked out waving to the crowd.

"We have _the _group! Andrew, Brice, Chrissy, Hydro, Lauren, Nicole, Stephan, Shina, Jeff, Alana, Conner, Derek, Izzy, Julian, Ginger, Renegade, Serenity, Garrett, Ebony, Alex, Black, Lazarus, Rafael, Lilac, Roddy, Tsunami, AJ, Amber, Liecy, Henry, Cherry, Onyx, Ruby, Shawn, Shade, Topaz, Emma, Goldeye, Flash, Ivy, Sean, Cat, Bianca, Lorgo, Wilmer, Kim, Hailey, Suzy, Donovan, Bijou, Tyler, and Bolt!" Sammy said as she took a deep breath. The group waved to the crowd as they all screamed and cheered.

"We have the parents! Shadow, Knuckles, Reese, Spark, Elijah, Silver, Tails, Sonica, Static, Jerry, James, Todd, Amy, Rouge, Luna, Winter, Arielle, Blaze, Cream, Rebecca, Midnight, Alchemy, Nikki, and Jillian!" Sammy said as all the parents came out with the crowd cheering.

"We have the ancestors! Cheka, Rosa, Nick, Gabe, Anna, Isaac, Arianna, Devin, Erica, Angelica, and Jeremy!" Sammy said as people cheered for everyone except for Angelica.

"And of course the _Avengers_! Mason, Katie, Ethan, Nicky, and Zeke!" Sammy said as the crowd booed. "Ok, ok…let's have a chat with the group." Sammy said sitting back behind her desk as the parents and _Avengers _went back stage. The group looked around for somewhere to sit when fifty-six chairs appeared behind them. They all sat down as they looked at Sammy confused. "My story. I can do anything." Sammy said as they shrugged their shoulders.

"So…guys. What are your thoughts about _The New Generation_?" Sammy asked leaning back in her seat.

"It's obviously the better story when compared to _College Life_. Hello? We're introduced in that story." AJ said as Black rolled his eyes.

"No way. _College Life _has more depth." Black said as Lauren scoffed.

"No! TNG has a perfect balance of humor, romance, and drama. _College Life _is practically all drama!" Lauren said as they all started to argue.

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys!" Sammy yelled as they all silenced. "I just asked your thoughts on it. Not what story is better." Sammy said as they grumbled.

"Well, I thought it was a good one. It was a real developing time for us." Lilac said as Donovan yawned.

"Please…boring stuff happened in there. It was all about you guys getting together. Dates, proms, blah, blah, blah." Donovan said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"You just hate on it because you're not in it." Julian said as Donovan scoffed.

"How about we get the opinion of someone else? Garrett! How about you? You made two small cameos in TNG." Sammy said.

"Yeah…where you were apparently dating Sammy." Izzy said as the crowd ooed. Sammy and Garrett blushed as Cat crossed her arms and glared at Garrett.

"Care to explain?" Cat asked as Garrett stuttered.

"I didn't even know if I was going to write a sequel then! And I just wanted to bring back Garrett for some comic relief." Sammy said as Garrett nodded. Cat sighed and shrugged her shoulders accepting the answer.

"Well…I don't think _College Life _is all drama. I mean, it does have a lot of drama compared to TNG, but it does have its funny moments." Garrett said. "Like the snowball fight! And Luca's whole second grader thing. Oh! And the whole initiation thing was funny." Garrett said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Let's move onto some specific events that happened in _College Life_. How about a very popular one. Bolt and Chrissy!" Sammy said as people cheered loudly.

"That's not an event!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Oh boo-hoo! People enjoy hearing it." Sammy said as Bolt grumbled. "Let's recap the drama that is Bolt and Chrissy." Sammy said as a screen slid down against the wall. It showed a picture of Bolt and Chrissy arguing in class. "They started out hating each other. Arguing constantly and making fun of each other." Sammy said as Flash laughed at Bolt's face in the picture before being zapped by his cousin. The picture changed to Chrissy staring up at Bolt with hurt and hate in her eyes.

"Bolt said something rude to Chrissy along the lines of, 'Well, I'm not a Miss Priss who believes she can only be recognized by her grades'." Sammy said reading the quote off the card as people booed. Bolt sank in his seat covering his face. "Anyways, they both got detention after that." Sammy said as the picture changed to the two of them sitting at the library smiling at each other.

"After some much needed guidance from Lazarus Bolt apologized to Chrissy and they had their first bonding experience where they decided to be friends." Sammy said as the audience awed.

"You never did thank me for that." Lazarus said as Bolt glared at him.

"Thanks." He grumbled. The picture changed to Bolt and Chrissy dancing at the Masquerade smiling at each other. "The 'friends' shared a dance at the masquerade, but came separately. Chrissy going with Joseph and Bolt going with someone else who ended up leaving because of this," Sammy said as a picture of Bolt chewing celery sadly. Some people laughed as some awed.

"You know, this is just embarrassing for me." Bolt said as Chrissy patted his hand. The picture changed to Bolt holding Chrissy as she cried into his chest. The crowd awed as Bolt sat up a bit.

"Bolt saved Chrissy from Joseph and comforted her through the traumatizing time." Sammy said as the audience awed again. The picture changed to Bolt and Chrissy kissing on the hill in the park.

"After many failed attempts from their friends a fight between Joseph and Bolt – in which Chrissy discovered her other power – which brought the couple together." Sammy said as the audience cheered. Chrissy smiled as Bolt held her hand. The picture changed to Chrissy running away from Bolt with tears running down her eyes.

"After a few months of being in a relationship together Bolt was tricked into kissing Angel and Chrissy caught them." Sammy said sadly as some people sniffled. Bolt looked down sadly as Chrissy squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Ok, I'm a little tired of all the pictures." Sammy said as the screen faded into the wall. "I'm just going to do a quick recap. Chrissy and Bolt became friends after that then college. Chrissy started dating Stephan, they got engaged and Bolt runs away. At the wedding Bolt shows up and quickly leaves. Chrissy stops the wedding to get Bolt. She does and they return and become married." Sammy said as everybody cheered as Bolt and Chrissy smiled.

"So guys…that's one big journey." Sammy said as Bolt and Chrissy laughed nervously. "Any thoughts about it?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah…I hate you for putting us through it." Bolt muttered as Sammy smiled.

"I could have done worse!" Sammy exclaimed as Bolt sighed.

"Sadly, I know this." Bolt said.

"Stephan, how are your feelings on this?" Sammy asked.

"Um, well…I guess I was a little pissed at first, but I realized I wasn't heartbroken. It made me realized that I didn't love Chrissy as I much as I thought I did. So…it wasn't that-"Stephan was interrupted by Donovan.

"Dude, a simple answer would have been fine. We do not need your whole life story." Donovan said as Stephan rolled his eyes.

"Donovan relax…we'll get to you soon enough." Sammy said as Donovan sat up excitedly.

"Really?" He asked.

"No. Back to Stephan." Sammy said as Donovan pouted. "So…things with Natalya heating up?" Sammy asked as the crowd ooed.

"You tell me." Stephan countered as Sammy laughed.

"I say it's time to bring out the ancestors!" Sammy said as the group dropped through holes and eleven chairs appeared with the ancestors appearing in them. "Welcome all. Well actually Angelica can leave. We've barely seen her and I don't want any spoilers." Sammy pressing a button on her desk as Angelica fell through a hole.

"Any-who…what's with the cryptic language guys?" Sammy asked as she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, you're the girl who writes it." Isaac said putting his hands up defensively.

"True…but do you really want me to pour everything out? Where's the suspense in that?" Sammy said as they shrugged their shoulders.

"I believe in that. That's why she created me." Jeremy said as Sammy nodded and smiled.

"Who's the _Guardian_!" A voice yells out from the audience as Sammy glares into the crowd.

"I know that's you Josh!" Sammy yelled as a red ferret ducks lower into the stands. "And I'm not saying who the _Guardian _is." Sammy said as Cheka agreed.

"Yeah! But you are going to tell me, right?" Cheka asked as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"I already told you." Sammy said as Cheka looked at her confused.

"Really? You just said its Jeremy's daughter and…Oh…" Cheka said as Gabe slapped his forehead. "Really? Her?" He asked as Sammy looked at him offended.

"What's wrong with her?" Sammy asked.

"Nothing…I just expected…I don't know…greater." Cheka said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"For the love of God! Just say who it is!" Josh yelled as he stood up from the audience.

"Keyon." Sammy said as Keyon shocked his friend making him collapse. "Thank you." Sammy said sweetly as Josh groaned. "Let's move on. Gabe. Anna. How do you feel about Rafael and Alana?" Sammy asked as she leaned in her comfy chair.

"Well, we're kind of biased, but I really do think they deserve each other. Rafael is nurturing and Alana fills that hole inside Rafael." Anna said as Sammy nodded.

"Plus Renegade's a total douche-bag!" Josh yelled as Sammy slammed her fists on her desk.

"Josh! If you don't shut up I'll have you removed!" Sammy yelled as Josh pouted. "Thank you. Now I just want to ask something to the audience. Erica was the one who actually wanted to know. Ok…Team Rafael or Team Renegade?" Sammy yelled as the audience exploded into yells, jeers, and cheers. "Ok, ok, ok! Relax…" Sammy said as the audience quieted down. "Seems like we have any even amount of each…Gabe we haven't heard your thoughts." Sammy asked.

"Well…I'm happy for my boy. I'm mean c'mon he found his soul mate. He's been looking for her for a while. Renegade knew this was going to happen plus he's the-"Sammy removed his mouth as he panicked and touched his face.

"Renegade is what?" Ashley yelled as Sammy sighed.

"Renegade is a badass." Sammy said as Ashley huffed and pouted along with Josh. "Let's bring out the couple, Rafael and Alana!" Sammy said as the ancestors disappeared and Alana and Rafael walked onto stage. They sat on the loveseat Sammy had popped up. "How's it going for you two?" Sammy asked as they both looked at each other.

"Good…I guess, but we're kind of separated right now." Alana said with a shrug of her shoulders as Sammy laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that…but you'll be together soon." Sammy said as Alana smiled at her softly. "How's the pregnancy?" Sammy asked as Alana rubbed the medium sized bump.

"It's good. Rafael is really supportive." Alana said as Rafael smiled down at her lovingly.

"Not in the beginning!" Someone yelled as Sammy glared at Ashley, Keyon, and Josh who held their hands up innocently.

"Well…you have to understand. How would you guys feel if you found out your girlfriend is pregnant and there's a possibility that the child isn't yours." Rafael said as the audience nodded and clapped in agreement.

"Rafael…you recently found out that your mother is alive. How did you feel when you found out?" Sammy asked as Alana held his hand.

"I was pretty much in disbelief when Ethan said he knew where my mother is. Anger filled me after. My father was embarrassed for the mistakes he did and he was punishing my mom for it. But now I'm just determined to figure out where my mother is and have her home." Rafael said as people cheered for Rafael.

"Thank you guys very much." Sammy said as they left the stage. "Now to bring out Renegade!" Sammy said as people clapped and cheered. Renegade sat in a chair by Sammy's desk as she smiled at him. "So, where are you now Renegade?" Sammy asked.

"A little outside of DC." Renegade said as Sammy nodded. "Can you just ask the question already?" Renegade said as Sammy looked at him confused.

"What question?" Sammy asked.

"'How do you feel about Alana leaving you for Rafael?'" Renegade said mimicking Sammy's voice.

"_Douche-bag_!" Josh yelled as Sammy smacked her forehead.

"First: The impression, uncanny. Second: I wasn't going to ask you that since we all know how you feel." Sammy said as Renegade raised his eyebrow.

"What are you going to ask then?" He asked in a challenging way.

"Are you over the whole thing since you knew about it the whole time?" Sammy asked as she smirked. Renegade rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sort of…not really. Maybe." Renegade said as Sammy narrowed her eyes.

"It's a simple yes or no question." Sammy said as Renegade sat up.

"That's not a simple question. I know I knew how this relationship was going to be, but it's kind of not hard to fall in love with someone when you're with them for four years. It was always a nagging thought in the back of my head every time we kissed or did anything remotely romantic. But it was my duty." Renegade said as Sammy nodded.

"You know, don't you?" Sammy asked as Renegade sighed.

"Yes." He said looking down as Sammy nodded understandingly.

"What the hell is he?" Ashley yelled as Sammy glared at her. Renegade shook his head before sighing.

"The time will come and I'll be there for her." Renegade said as Ashley groaned.

"I kind of want to know what they're talking about." Keyon said as Ashley threw her hands up in the air.

"I know!" She exclaimed before crossing her arms in a huff.

"Thank you Renegade. It's always good to see you." Sammy said as Renegade smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he left the stage.

"Wait!" Keyon exclaimed as he stood up. "Does he not know that Alana's pregnant?" He asked as Sammy looked at him.

"Have you not been reading the story?" Sammy exclaimed.

"I've been busy…" He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he doesn't know Alana's pregnant." Sammy said as Keyon nodded and sat down. "No one really cares about the _Avengers_, right?" Sammy asked as the audience agreed. "Ok…I just got to ask you something. Do you think there should be more villains?" She asked as people yelled out different things. "Ok…I'll ask later. Anyways, let's bring out the parents!" Sammy exclaimed as everybody cheered. All the parents came out as they waved to the crowd and sat on the twenty-four chairs. The parents sat down as they smiled at Sammy.

"Hey guys! Long time right?" Sammy asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Right! We haven't seen you in forever! Where's Josh?" Spark asked as Josh teleported next to him.

"Right here!" Josh exclaimed as Sammy let him drop through a hole.

"My creator!" Spark exclaimed as the hole closed.

"Sorry he was being an annoyance." Sammy said as Josh teleported next to her. "You were." Sammy said as Josh rolled his eyes and returned to the audience. "Guys, how does it feel to be parents of a big group? And some of you are even grandparents." Sammy said as she looked over at Static, Midnight, James, Nikki, Todd, and Jillian.

"Well…they go through a hell of lot more drama than we did." Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"And they have some weird spiritual shit to go along with it! We just had bratty teenagers." Todd said standing on his chair. Jillian pulled him down as he pouted.

"Yeah, anyways I have to say, for a bunch of adults you all are still pretty immature." Sammy said as Static looked at her offended.

"I'm plenty mature!" Static exclaimed as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Sure…do I have to remind you of the prank wars?" Sammy asked as they all huffed.

"The kids do it too!" Rouge said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Barely! You guys are like the kings and queens of it." Sammy said as Todd smirked.

"Thank you." He said as Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes…well you guys always seem to have amazing pearls of wisdom for your children." Sammy said.

"They're our kids. What do you want us to say? 'Oh, you're pregnant? Well…sucks for you!'" Arielle said as the audience laughed.

"And we've been around the block. We try to help everyway we can." Tails said as Sammy smiled.

"Thanks guys." Sammy said as they all smiled and left the stage. "I would like to thank you all for reading this supremely boring chapter due to writer's block. But, I'll be sure to see you later on Writer's Block!" Sammy said as the audience cheered.

_(A/N): Ok…I know. Random and weird. But anyways, I just wanted to know. Do you think there should be more _Avengers_? Or is five enough? Please give me your thoughts in your reviews. _


	45. Separated: Part 2

_(A/N): So…you know when you publish something on FF some things disappear. Like an asterisk mark. Well…now it's an exclamation mark and a question mark. Like, if you put them together one of them will go away. I'll admit it, I'm kind of pissed because it's making my already grammar even worse. Stupid FF creators. On a happier note...I GOT MY LICENSE! WOOOOOOOOOO!_

Conner was walking through the Great Wall of China looking at a map he got from a tourist. He sighed as he stopped on the side and looked out to the landscape. He heard something strange and started to look around. His eyes widened when he saw Onyx and Jeff on Onyx's board skating the side of the wall.

"What are you guys doing?" Conner yelled as Onyx and Jeff looked up at him. Jeff used his powers to make Onyx go higher. Onyx grabbed Jeff's arm and threw him over the edge. Onyx flipped over it and landed next to them.

"Skating the Great Wall. What are you doing?" Jeff asked as Conner rolled his eyes.

"I told you guys to find somewhere we can get some money. Not skate a World Wonder." Conner said as Onyx shrugged his shoulders.

"We found nothing. But I got an idea." Onyx said as Conner raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Conner asked crossing his arms.

"C'mon." Onyx said grabbing him as he jumped off the wall. Jeff followed suit slowing them down so Onyx can place his board on the wall. Conner jumped on his board as Onyx skated along the wall with Jeff levitating by them.

"I really wish I had my skateboard." Jeff said Conner rolled his eyes. How no one noticed them is a miracle.

"So…you play drums?" Hydro asked as he walked by Cherry.

"Yeah…you play guitar _and _piano?" Cherry asked as they walked through the streets of Venice. They were in Italy just not Rome like Kim, Rafael, and Julian. They were walking by one of the many waterways following a map to a hotel. Cherry was going to chaos control them in a room and Hydro was going to freeze a door shut. Hey, it was getting late and they needed a place to stay. "That's talent." Cherry said as Hydro smiled.

"It's all in the practice." He said as Cherry laughed. Hydro froze before he whipped around and blocked a water blast towards him. He glared at a smirking and snarky-looking fox. The fox was a dark maroon with numerous bangs that stuck out in front of him. He had black slashes around his fur and a long scar from his right eye to his left cheek. He had a nick in his ear and black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Hydro asked as the fox's smirk widened.

"Drake is my name. And I was sent to kill you." Drake said as he stepped forward. Cherry caught a glimpse of a stone around his neck and gasped.

"He's one of them." Cherry said as Hydro looked down, but was quickly blasted down with water. Hydro quickly got onto his feet and froze Drake's legs to the ground.

"So…Hydro and Cherry." Drake said not even the one bit fazed by being bound to the ground. "A shy little girl from Phoenix and a troubled boy from Cali. Had a druggie friend who gave you that scar." Drake said looking over to Hydro. "And you had a druggie mom. Who would have known?" Drake said as Cherry's hands flew up to her chest.

"How do you know?" Cherry asked quietly as Hydro glared at him.

"I had to do my research on the people I'm going to kill." Drake said as Cherry stepped behind Hydro. "Aw, what a sweet couple. What about Henry and Lauren though?" Drake asked as Hydro growled at him. Hydro blasted him down from his shackles and into the canal. A wave crashed down on Cherry and Hydro as they slid on the ground. Cherry sputtered as Hydro just got back on his feet to glare at Drake.

"I wouldn't get too made there, Hydro." Drake said as he removed the water from his clothes and fur to form an orb in his hand. "I know all about your little temper tantrums. You wouldn't want that to happen, now, wouldn't you?" He said as he continued to dry himself off. "So much power consuming you, why you could take me down easily." Drake said as he held the water orb in his hand making it slowly freeze. "There is that slight issue with the rage. But, I'm sure you can handle it. Unlike your sister." Drake said as Hydro made the ice in his hand fling and hit him in the face. Hydro whipped him in the face with water before slamming him back into the water.

"Cherry get out of here." Hydro said as he shook his fists in anger.

"No, he's toying with you Hydro. He's trying to make you angry." Cherry said as Hydro snarled involuntary.

"You'll only make it worse by being here! Go!" Hydro yelled as he summoned a wave and froze it in front of him as ice spikes hit it. Drake turned his ice wall back into water before blasting him down with it.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Drake said to himself as he smirked. Chrissy was admiring the white dome buildings with blue roofs of Santorini, Greece when she was tackled to the ground.

"Wha…Shina?" Chrissy said confused as Shina hugged her tightly.

"I thought I was alone!" Shina exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I've just been following you for the past six hours!" Lorgo exclaimed from behind them. Chrissy and Shina got up as Lorgo looked up at her confused. "Why are you still here? At night?" Lorgo asked.

"There really isn't any place for me to go. I don't have money or anything." Chrissy said as Lorgo shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure we can find something." Shina said when an explosion went off and water blew into the air. "C'mon!" Shina exclaimed as the group ran towards the explosion.

"Garrett! Tsunami!" Chrissy yelled seeing the two in fighting stances. Suddenly another explosion went off as Chrissy, Shina, and Lorgo covered their heads.

"Oo…more of them." A sickening voice said. Shina looked up to see a gray bat with long, messy hair that had multiple colored streaks in them. She had ice blue eyes that stared down coldly at them and a sinister smile that stretched along her cheeks.

"Who the hell is that?" Shina asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"She's one of them. That's all we know." Garrett said as the bat held two fingers straight together as a tiny beam shot out of them before hitting a rock between Garrett and Tsunami and exploding. "Oh, and she has the power of precise combustion." Garrett said as he sailed on a wave by Chrissy and the others with Tsunami behind him.

"My name is Dominique. Thank you very much." The bat, Dominique, said as she fired at them again. Shina made an ice shield, but it got blown done. "If you can tell me where Nicole is, that'll be great." She said flying down in front of Garrett and batting her eyelashes.

"Uh…I really don't know where she is." Garrett said bending away from her.

"Please tell me." She said tracing his arm with her finger.

"Forget it! We're not telling you." Tsunami said blasting her away with lightening. Dominique slammed against a rock as she glared at Tsunami. She flew up in the air again and aimed her fingers at Tsunami. Dominique was pulled down to the ground as Lorgo summoned his vines before slamming her into another rock.

"Oh, I can see I'll fun with you two." She said as she flew into the air again and blasted them sending them into the air. Dominique made a grab for Shina, but Shina blasted her with fire before flipping onto the ground. Chrissy sent her into another rock with a wave as Garrett wrapped vines around her. Dominique whipped out a claw as she tore the vines. "Oh, if only you weren't so cute. Then this wouldn't hurt that much." Dominique said as she blasted Garrett. Garrett negated the explosion with his fire powers protecting himself. Dominique floated in the air when she was blasted down with water.

"You're going to be a tough one, aren't you?" Dominique said condescendingly towards Tsunami.

"You better believe it." Tsunami said as she threw and hydro-electricity orb at Dominique. Dominique avoided it as she made the rock above Tsunami explode. Rocks started to head down her way, but Garrett stopped their pursuit before firing them at Dominique. Dominique quickly dodged them, but Chrissy projected a wave towards her sending her flopping in the ocean.

"It's going to take a little more than water to stop me." Dominique said as she flew back into the air.

"Fine," Shina said transporting in the air and wrapping ice chains around her. Lorgo summoned vines and brought her back to the ground. Garrett covered her mouth with rock and bolted her to the ground with it.

"Goodbye." Chrissy said as the group walked away. Dominique smirked as she fazed out of the bindings.

"It's one her." She said into a wrist communicator.

"_Good, return to base." _Mason's voice said as she flew into the night sky.

"Um, Alana? Are you sure about this?" Ginger asked gripping her seat and talking into a headset.

"Don't worry, Ginger. I specialized in planes." Elliott said as he flipped some switches on the jet they were flying in.

"What did you guys do with the baby?" Alana asked turning her head towards them.

"We dropped them off at Sean's aunt. She was glad to help. She also said to bring back her nephew or she shall kill us." Ginger said as Alana grimaced.

"So…I know we're headed to France, but can you guys specify?" Elliott asked flying through the air.

"Paris." Derek said rubbing circles into Ginger's hand with his thumb.

"Ah, the city of lights. Is your whole group there?" Elliott asked as Alana looked out the window.

"We hope." Alana said.

"Aaron Jesse! Stop harassing people!" Suzy said pulling her brother away from a confused Thai person.

"Well, you find a way home _Suzanne Annette_." AJ said as they glared at each other.

"Yelling at people won't help, AJ! C'mon there has to be something in English here." Suzy said as they walked past the stunning buildings in Thailand. AJ grumbled as he followed his little sister. Bolt was walking around casually keeping his ears open to hear someone speak English.

"Shut up! It's our business! Not yours!" Bolt looked around confused as he jumped up seeing a familiar pair of siblings.

"AJ! Suzy!" Bolt called out as he ran up to them in normal speed.

"Bolt!" Suzy exclaimed as she hugged him happily. "I've never been so happy to see you." Suzy said as Bolt looked a little offended.

"Thanks…have you guys found anyone else?" Bolt asked as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…we just Lazarus because he was annoying us." AJ said sarcastically as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Honey! Look! Mobians!" A tourist said snapping pictures of Bolt, Suzy, and AJ.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to have an extra map we can borrow?" Suzy asked nicely as the man gasped.

"They speak our language." He gushed as his wife snapped more pictures. AJ and Bolt rolled their eyes as Suzy took the map from the man before leaving.

"Tourist." AJ grumbled as they navigated the map. Amber was sitting on a beach enjoying the sunrise. She had fallen asleep on the beach since she really had nowhere else to go. Plus, she always loved the beach!

"Amber!" She heard someone yelled her name and whipped around. She saw Ivy running towards her with her arms waving about.

"Ivy!" Amber exclaimed as they hugged each other. "I'm so glad we found each other! Now, do you know where we are? I know people speak Spanish." Amber said as Ivy shrugged her shoulders.

"We're in Costa Rica." Emma said as both girls whipped around. "Hi." She said shyly as they both hugged her.

"Ok…Costa Rica isn't too far from the states. Maybe we can get back ourselves." Amber said as Ivy and Emma looked at her confused.

"What? Swim all the way there?" Ivy asked as Amber rolled her eyes.

"No! But, if we're here then more of us have to be here and with some combined power we can get home." Amber said as Emma smiled.

"I just hope my kids are safe." Ivy said holding her hands to her chest.

"I'm sure there in good hands." Emma said reassuringly.

"Goldeye, I'm hungry!" Aiden groaned as they sat on the boardwalk with Goldeye standing. Goldeye sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe we can find some people giving food." Goldeye said as all the kids got up.

"Or Roddy." Luca said as Goldeye looked at him confused. Luca pointed to Roddy who was running to jump off the dock. Goldeye sighed as he ran and tackled Roddy to the ground.

"What is it with you people and jumping off things?" Goldeye muttered as he stood up.

"I was just trying to get my powers to work." Roddy said standing up and dusting off his clothes.

"Roddy! Give us food!" Aiden yelled.

"Your powers don't work?" Goldeye asked looking at him confusion.

"Did you not watch the creepy Mason video? He put power-restraint bracelets on all the transporters." Roddy said lifting up his wrist to show off a very scratched up and dented bracelet. "I was hoping I broke it, but apparently because I couldn't dodge your tackle." Roddy said as he frowned before being pulled down to Aiden's eyelevel.

"Give us food!" Aiden said as Nessa pushed him back.

"Jeez, relax. Now, I'm going to have you guys do something that you should never do again." Roddy said as the kids looked at him confused. "Steal." Roddy said as Goldeye slapped his forehead.

"That's a good example." Goldeye said sarcastically.

"You think of something, Mr. Brooding." Roddy said as Goldeye rolled his eyes. "Just listen to my plan and don't ever fucking do it again!" Roddy said as all three children stuck out their hands. "IOU. If I had money we wouldn't be doing this." Roddy said as they all put their hands down. Lazarus was walking with Topaz as they tried to find some much needed food.

"Sir, can we please have some fruit?" Lazarus asked giving the fruit vender his best kitty eyes. "We have no money and my wife is pregnant." Lazarus said speaking in a Spanish accent and keeping his kitty eyes.

"Ay, I can't leave a young couple starving." The man said as he gave them two baskets full of fruit.

"Thank you." Lazarus said as they walked away.

"You're such a conman." Topaz said as Lazarus shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, when the time calls for it." Lazarus said as Topaz shook her head with laughter. "Now, back to the beach!" Lazarus exclaimed as Topaz followed him.

"Lazarus!" Brice yelled as he crawled out of his makeshift tent.

"You have shelter!" Lazarus exclaimed.

"And you have food!" Stephan said coming out of his tent.

"This was meant to be." Brice said as Topaz laughed.

"Topaz! I thought I was going to be the only girl!" Bijou said hugging the hedgehog nearly knocking the basket out of her hand.

"Be careful with the food!" Brice said cradling the basket like it was a child.

"You just had seven oranges." Bijou said as Lazarus rolled his eyes and took the basket out of his hands.

"Do you guys know where we are?" Topaz asked as they all walked to the makeshift campsite.

"Dominican Republic." Stephan said as he started to prepare two more tents.

"Do you know how we're going to get back?" Lazarus asked dumping the basket of fruit on the ground.

"Uh…we haven't worked that out, yet." Brice said scratching the side of his head. Lazarus sighed as he plopped down on the sand.

"I feel like we're on 'Survivor'." Lazarus mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Brice said sarcastically trying to break a coconut against a tree. Hydro skidded against the stone as he blocked Drake's water blast.

"Give it up, Hydro." Drake sneered as Hydro growled and made a wave behind himself. He made a space to let the wave go over him and crashed it on Drake. Drake sputtered as Hydro froze the ice on his sticking him to the floor. Drake turned the ice into spikes and launched them at Hydro. Hydro used a water whip to whip them all back. Cherry watched nervously as the two water-benders faced each other. Hydro blasted him against the wall before freezing all the water.

"Go back with your little friends." Hydro said as Cherry grabbed his arm and they chaos controlled away. Drake smirked as he let the ice turn back to water and landed on the ground.

"He's got it." Drake said before freezing a disk of ice and jumping on it. He propelled himself forward as he surfed away.

"How are we going to find them?" Alana asked as they walked out of the airport.

"Tracker." Derek said holding up a device. Elliott was waiting behind in the airport as the rest went to look for the group. "She's someone where…in the country." Derek said as he looked at the tracker.

"We kind of already knew that…" Ginger said as Derek rolled his eyes.

"I mean the rural area. She's not in the city." Derek said as Alana and Ginger nodded. Derek hopped into a car as Ginger sat down next to him.

"Is this legal?" Alana asked as Ginger pulled her into the car. They drove off and headed out of the city.

"This is impossible!" Black yelled as Andrew sighed. "How hard is it to find a seven-eleven in India?" Black said. _(Did I just make a slightly racist joke? Why, yes, yes I did.)_

"Black…I think the more important thing to do is find someone who speaks English." Andrew said as they continued to walk.

"I wanted to go to a seven-eleven while here." Black said pouting as Andrew rolled his eyes. "What's that?" Black asked as he pointed to the sky. Andrew looked up to see a flying object heading towards them.

"It's…It's…It's Ruby!" Andrew exclaimed as Ruby tackled them to the ground.

"I'm so happy you guys are here! I felt like a circus freak!" Ruby exclaimed as Black patted her back.

"Can we get off the ground now?" Andrew asked as Ruby got on her feet and helped Black and Andrew up.

"I found an English speaker, by the way." Ruby said as Andrew's and Black's eyes widened.

"Where?" They both said as Ruby blinked her eyes.

"At a hotel…" Ruby said slowly as they grabbed her arms and ran off.

_(A/N): Eh…this chapter was alright to me. Nothing too special happened. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile. No rush, but you should still vote. _


	46. Separated: Part 3

_(A/N): You know, the less reviews I get the less drive I have to write. So…people, please review._

Shade's eyes fluttered open as he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked around an unfamiliar room and in an unfamiliar bed. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. He walked into the hallway and he realized he was in a normal, modern looking house. He passed by a mirror and did a double-take. He didn't have a shirt on and he looked…older?

"Hi honey!" A pale blue hedgehog said as she kissed his lips. Shade spazzed out as he backed away from the hedgehog. "What's wrong?" The hedgehog asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Who are you?" Shade asked.

"I'm Jamie. You're wife." She said in an obvious tone as Shade started to hyperventilate.

"No way! You can't be! I'm with Suzy! I'm in college! I'm only twenty!" Shade exclaimed as Jamie put her hand on Shade's cheek.

"Shade, are you ok? You graduated college a long time ago. You're thirty-three and you haven't seen Suzy since college." Jamie said as Shade's mouth dropped.

"What the fu-"Shade was interrupted by little children shouting.

"Daddy!" A small boy hedgehog and small girl hedgehog yelled. They both hugged Shade as Shade started to hyperventilate again.

"I need air. I need air." Shade said as he chaos controlled out of the home. He didn't really do it well since he crashed into the front yard of his parents' lawn. He ran into the home and started screaming out for his parents.

"Shade! We weren't expecting you." Amy said as she ran to hug her son. She had little wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and her quills were fading in color.

"Mom, I…wife…kids…Suzy…you…" Shade couldn't come up with a coherent sentence as Amy looked at him confused.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Amy asked as she placed a hand over his forehead.

"What happened?" Shade exclaimed pulling his mom's hand off of his forehead.

"I think I should be asking you that question." Amy said as Shade groaned. "And put a shirt on." Amy said as Shade only groaned again. "Honey," Amy said as she sat with her son after he put a shirt on. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know…I woke up and suddenly I have a wife and kids and you're old-"Amy interrupted him.

"Excuse me? I'm only fifty-one. That's the new thirty." Amy said flipping her quills back as Shade rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…I don't know what's going on. I was in Costa Rica and fell asleep in a hammock and now I'm here." Shade said motioning his hands over himself. "What happened to college? What happened to Suzy?" Shade said as Amy looked at him sadly.

"You guys broke up, Shade. You haven't seen her since college. The whole group broke up." Amy said as Shade's eyes widened.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"After Renegade's death-"Shade cut off his mother.

"Renegade d-died?" Shade stuttered as Amy nodded solemnly.

"The group just broke up after that. Julian was angry at Rafael and Serenity tried to settle it, but things just took a turn for the worse." Amy said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Mom…what happened?" Shade asked as Amy inhaled an uneven breath.

"Emma died after him. Someone murdered her and then Goldeye after her." Amy said as Shade's hand clenched into fists. "Everyone felt like that they couldn't trust anyone. Even Bolt couldn't trust Flash. Eventually, you guys just broke up." Amy said as Shade looked at the ground.

"Is everybody still together…coupling wise?" Shade asked. He knew he and Suzy were over, he only hoped none of his friends lost their true loves.

"Almost everybody. Brice and Nicole broke up a few years back. Ruby and Shawn followed soon after and Alex broke up with Black. Chrissy and Bolt are going through a divorce right now." Amy said as Shade whipped his head over to her.

"What?" Shade said in shock and anger.

"They're not on the best terms." Amy said uneasily as Shade stood up and paced. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he exhaled.

"What's Suzy doing now?" Shade asked as Amy fiddled with her fingers.

"She's a model. She's dating that celebrity in all the vampire movies. He looks really gross and dirty-"Shade cut her off.

"Robert Peterson!" Shade exclaimed as Amy nodded. Shade sputtered before yelling in frustration. "I'm going to go now." Shade said as he quickly chaos controlled. He stopped by an old house and knocked on the door.

"In a minute!" He heard someone say before the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Bolt. "Shade?" Bolt said confused as he looked at the dark hedgehog.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Shade asked as Bolt ran a hand through his quills.

"Not great." He said as a bunch of clothes hit him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Shade heard Chrissy yelled. Bolt growled as he threw a shirt on the floor in frustration.

"THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE! I FUCKING BOUGHT IT!" Bolt yelled right back as Shade stood there awkwardly.

"BULLSHIT! YOUR PARENTS BOUGHT IT!" Chrissy yelled as she ran down the stairs and pushing Bolt back.

"RIGHT! _MY _PARENTS! NOT YOURS!" Bolt screamed in her face as Shade looked sadly at the arguing couple.

"BUT THEY INTRUSTED IT TO _ME _IN THEIR WILL!" Chrissy yelled as Shade's head shot up.

"Spark and Winter died?" Shade exclaimed as the couple whipped their heads to Shade. Bolt looked down sadly as Chrissy turned around.

"Yeah." Bolt said emotionlessly. "About a year ago." Bolt said as Shade looked at him sadly.

"You should go, Shade." Chrissy said as she turned her head to look at him. Bolt nodded in agreement as Shade sighed.

"I'll see you guys around." Shade said before transporting away. He stood in front of an apartment door and knocked. The door opened and he saw the face he's been hoping to see.

"Shade?" Suzy said in confusion as she stood by the door. "W-What are you doing here?" Suzy stuttered as she looked at her ex-boyfriend in confusion.

"I came to see you, Suzy." Shade said as Suzy opened the door to let him in.

"Um, how are you doing? Last I heard Jamie gave birth to a little girl." Suzy said a little bitterly as Shade grimaced.

"Yeah…about that…" Shade said trailing off as Suzy raised her eyebrow.

"What? Are you two getting a divorce?" Suzy asked as Shade shook his head.

"No…Well…No! God…when I was last awake we were all separated around the globe, but we were still friends. Mason did it to us and we were together, Suzy. Just tell me, what happened to us?" Shade said as Suzy looked down at her hands.

"We just…drifted. We argued more than we talked. We cursed more than we laughed. We just weren't working anymore." Suzy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Shade held her hands in his.

"No. That can't be. We were meant to be together." Shade said as Suzy's eyes began to tear up.

"I wanted that more than anything, but, but it didn't happen Shade. We moved on. I don't love you that way anymore." Suzy said as she removed her hands from his. Suddenly Shade was falling. Falling into the darkness. He landed on the ground with a thud as he looked around himself. Cheka appeared in front of him as Shade scrambled to his feet.

"Cheka! What's going on? This is a nightmare, isn't it?" Shade asked as Cheka sighed.

"That wasn't a nightmare. That was your future and the group's. Everything that happened is going to happen." Cheka said as Shade shook his head.

"No, it can't be like that! We can't all break up!" Shade exclaimed as Cheka floated down to his eyelevel.

"I know. You're Friendship, Shade. You have to prevent that from happening. I failed, but you have the chance to stop it." Cheka said as Shade held his stone. "You can stop it." Cheka said before disappearing.

"NO!" Shade yelled as he spun around and landed on the sand. He groaned as he got on his knees. He felt the breeze go through his quills as he looked at his stone. "I will prevent this." Shade murmured to himself.

"Told you we didn't have to steal." Goldeye said as Roddy rolled his eyes. Goldeye managed to persuade a fast food restaurant to give them some food. Now, they were in an inn ran by a sweet old mongoose who noticed them at the restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah." Roddy said as he sat next to him against the wall looking at the kids sleep. "They're smart kids." Roddy said after swallowing a bit from his burger.

"Yeah, real mature for their age." Goldeye said as an awkward presence fell over them.

"So, you're dating Emma." Roddy said trying to break the silence.

"And you're dating Lilac. Glad we got the obvious out of the way." Goldeye said as Roddy laughed.

"How's it going for you guys? I knew you had drama before." Roddy asked as Goldeye shrugged his shoulders.

"It's good. We're just…working things out." Goldeye said as Roddy raised his eyebrow.

"What _things_?" Roddy asked.

"It's complicated." Goldeye said as he carried Nessa – who was sitting on his lap – over to the bed.

"Doesn't seem like it." Roddy asked as he followed him holding Luca. Aiden was already in bed when they placed Nessa and Luca by him.

"Trust me it is." Goldeye said pulling a blanket over them. It may be summer back home, but it was winter over here.

"Do you love her?" Roddy asked as Goldeye walked out of the room.

"Of course." Goldeye said.

"Then why haven't you told her?" Roddy asked making Goldeye stop.

"How did you know?" Goldeye asked turning to look at the hedgehog.

"Word gets around in this group. You got to know that." Roddy said as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"I don't know…it's different for us." Goldeye said as he sat at the dining room table. No one stayed here besides the old lady, so they practically had the whole place to themselves.

"How?" Roddy asked sitting down on the side of him.

"Emma's special." Goldeye said leaning back in his chair.

"So is Lilac, but I managed. And that's saying something." Roddy said as Goldeye cracked a smile.

"No, this is different. Emma is very special." Goldeye said as Roddy raised her eyebrow. "Just give me sometime and I'm sure I'll say it." Goldeye said before getting up and leaving. Roddy sighed as he got up from the table. He started to walk to his room before something caught his eye. A phone! He whipped around and typed in a number he knew by heart.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom! I'm in Australia and I have no money and no way home! Please come get us!" Roddy said in a rush.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Roddy, I didn't get any of that." _Rebecca said as Roddy sighed.

"_I did! Our children are in Australia!" _Roddy heard Sonic yell.

"Ivy isn't here. It's Goldeye, Aiden, Luca, Nessa, and I." Roddy said as he heard shuffling on the other end.

"_Where's my baby?" _Sonic exclaimed as Roddy pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Thanks Dad. Feels good to be loved." Roddy said with a roll of his eyes.

"_Don't worry Roddy. We'll have you flown back soon." _Rebecca said as Roddy sighed in relief.

"Thanks mom." Roddy said before hanging up the phone. "Home sweet home never sounded so good." Roddy said walking down the hall.

"Black, it's been an hour. You can let me go." Serenity said as they sat in a hotel room.

"I'm just so glad we found someone smart." Black said as Ruby whipped around.

"Excuse me?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"She's one of the leaders!" Black exclaimed as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"How did you even pull off getting a hotel room?" Andrew asked pushing Wilmer off and sitting on the bed.

"_Puto_." Wilmer said as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"I have my credit card. I was lucky enough to keep it in my shoe." Serenity said as they all looked at her strange. "Hey, it helps. Like now." Serenity said.

"I can't believe they emptied all our pockets." Black said sitting at the desk.

"And put restraint bracelets on us." Serenity said holding up her bracelet.

"How did they even do it?" Ruby asked.

"Ain't it obvious? We all got knocked silly and they done on did it while we were all passed out." Wilmer said sitting on the other bed.

"I wonder if everybody is here." Andrew said as he laid back on the bed.

"I don't know. All I know is nose goes for sleeping on the couch!" Black yelled as everybody rushed to touch their nose.

"Damn it!" Wilmer said as he walked over to the couch. Suddenly Ruby gasped as she jumped on the bed.

"A phone!" She exclaimed as everybody scrambled for it. Serenity got it as they all waited for her to call her parents.

"_Hello?" _Amy said in confusion. Who the hell was calling from India?

"Mom!" Serenity exclaimed.

"_Serenity? Why are you in India?" _Amy exclaimed.

"Long story. Just get us set up for plane trip back!" Serenity exclaimed as Amy sighed.

"_Fine, but they're better be a good excuse for this." _Amy said before hanging up.

"Yes! Home free!" Black exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Um…so…what are we going to do?" Sean asked as he stood with Nicole in the dark.

"I really don't know." Nicole said as they wandered down the sidewalks with streetlights.

"No phone. No money. This is going to be hard." Sean said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Then I guess you'll need our help." They heard someone say. They turned around to see AJ, Suzy, and Bolt.

"Oh thank God!" Sean exclaimed as he walked over with them with Nicole.

"We found a family who would take us in. We were just picking up some food." Bolt said as Nicole and Suzy hugged.

"Good. I thought we would have to sleep in the dirt." Nicole said as they walked back to the house.

"We also called our parents. They're planning a flight for us." AJ said as Sean sighed in relief.

"It's cool to be in Thailand, but I don't want to miss any of my finals." Sean said as everybody nodded in agreement. Flash and Shawn were sitting outside watching the night sky.

"I'm going to beg my parents to bring us here for spring break next year." Shawn said as Flash laughed.

"Sure…knowing them they'll probably take us to Angel Island again." Flash said as Shawn huffed.

"What a shame." They heard someone say before Flash grabbed Shawn and rolled them over dodging a laser blast. Shawn and Flash looked up to see light blue hawk. His arm morphed from a laser canon back to his regular wing. He had brown eyes with gold specks in them and a white beak. He jumped down from a windmill and landed in front of the two friends

"God, another one." Shawn said pointing to the stone around the hawk's neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Flash asked stepping forward.

"Ryan Rennings. Now, back to business." He said with a smirk before he held up both of his wings as the morphed into missiles launchers. Multiple missiles launched at the two as Flash sent out strands of electricity defusing them all.

"Going to have to do better than that." Flash said as Ryan smirked.

"Do I?" He said as Flash looked at him confused. Suddenly all the missiles on the ground went off and sending Flash and Shawn flying into the air.

"What's going on?" Donovan asked running out with Tyler and Lilac behind him.

"Oo…look! More fresh meat." Ryan said launching missiles at them. Lilac stuck her arms above her and projected a shield around them all.

"When did you know how to do that?" Tyler asked as all the missiles exploded against the shield.

"Your dad gave me an upgrade." She said as she let the shield fall. Donovan rushed over to the hawk and grabbed him by the shirt. He spun him around and threw him against a tree knocking it down. Flash and Shawn ran back with the group. Suddenly metal extendable hands flew towards Flash pinning him to the ground. Lilac hands turned into spinning blades as she went to cut them, but they didn't break.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Honey, you should know my weapons are indestructible." Ryan said as he walked towards them. Lilac changed her hands into a laser beam and fired at Ryan sending him flying. Tyler stopped him in the air when suddenly he got knocked down to the ground and frozen to it. Everybody looked at Tyler confused as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought maybe you guys could use some help." Derek said as everybody whipped their heads towards him, Alana, and Ginger.

"No way! They got you guys too!" Flash said dusting himself off.

"No, after a while we realized something happen to you guys. We tracked you and found you." Ginger said as they all nodded. Ryan struggled against his frozen confines. Derek hovered over him as his eyes turned gold.

"Tell me why you're here." Derek said as Ryan's eyes turned gold.

"I was sent by Mason to place a device on Flash Storm." He said in a monotone. Everybody looked at Flash in confusion.

"What kind of device?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Ethan said it would make him angry or something like that." Ryan's hypnotized form said.

"He's trying to make me go dark." Flash said in disbelief.

"If he's doing it to you there's no doubt he trying it on Hydro and Tsunami." Derek said as he knocked out Ryan.

"We have to find them!" Flash exclaimed.

"How? We have no idea where they are." Shawn said.

"We know you guys are different countries. Sonic called us going off on how Roddy is in Australia." Ginger said as they all sighed.

"Well, we might as well get back home and try to track them somehow." Tyler said as they all nodded. They all packed into the car before driving to the airport. Lauren was sitting in the barn she, Ebony, and Henry found to hide. They found Cat and Liecy luckily and they were all currently sleeping in the barn. Well, not Lauren. She had a lot on her mind and decided to go for a walk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nick said appearing by her side.

"I don't know…You told me I'm supposed to experience something. Like Alana and Rafael. I'm just trying to think of something. What could it be?" Lauren said as Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry can't say. But I can tell you of my experience." Nick said as Lauren looked at him confused.

"Isn't it the same?" Lauren asked as Nick shook his head.

"Nope, it changes every time." He said as Lauren nodded.

"What did you have to do?" Lauren asked as Nick crossed his legs under him and floated next to Lauren as she walked.

"I had to swallow my pride to help my father." Nick said as Lauren looked at him confused. "My father left my mother and me when I was two. He was dying and he needed a kidney transplant from me. I didn't want to help him. He didn't deserve it. He left me without a father and my mother to raise me by herself. But, it was the right thing to do so I did it." Nick said as he lifted up his shirt. "Have the scar to prove it." He said as his shirt floated down.

"Wow, that's big." Lauren said as Nick nodded. "Is that going to be similar to what I have to do?" She asked.

"Can't say." He said as Lauren groaned.

"You're no help!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe I'll be." A voice said as a blast of energy fired at Lauren. Lauren dodged it as she looked in front of her. A gray fox dropped to the ground in front of her. His hands were glowing with purple energy and his eyes were glowing the same color before fading back to his pale green color. He had three bangs the stuck out in front him and two tails. Lauren thought for a second that he was a carbon copy of Tails. One of his ears was folded down and he had a scowl.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked as his eyes started to glow purple again.

"Your killer." He said as he fired an energy beam toward Lauren. Lauren created a water shield blocking the blast before she rolled on the ground to dodge other blasts.

"Eric Harris." Lauren said as Eric fired another beam at her. "You're an _Avenger_." She said as she froze his feet to the ground. Eric bent down and melted the ice around his feet.

"Lauren Romaro. You're the girl I'm supposed to kill." He said in a monotone as he blasted her. Lauren went flying into the air and landed through the roof of the barn.

"What the fuck?" Ebony exclaimed as the door was blown open. Eric walked in as Cat blasted him back with fire. He flipped backwards avoiding the blast before firing at Cat. Cat dodged the blast as everybody got to their feet. But Eric vanished leaving them all confused.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Another one of those stupid _Avengers_." Lauren said collapsing on a pile of hay.

"He's recruiting more." Cat said as she walked over to Lauren. "He probably wants to take you out because you can read minds." Cat said as Ebony sat next to her sister.

"Stephan can read minds too. Do you think he's going to go after him too?" Ebony questioned as Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. I can't be sure. The best thing for now is to get some sleep." Cat said as she stood up.

"I don't think I can sleep with a giant hole in the roof and the smell of burnt hay." Henry said as Cat rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad. We'll find a way home." Cat said reassuringly as everybody tried to go back to sleep.

_(A/N): Oo…shocking._


	47. Separated: Part 4

_(A/N): I'm ready for the end of independent study._

Rafael was sitting on a step outside of the hotel that he, Julian, and Kim were staying in. He sighed as he rested his arms on his knees.

"Hey," He heard someone say behind him. He turned around to see Kim sit next to him. "What are you doing out here at three in the morning?" She asked as Rafael smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he stared in front of him at the darken street.

"I went to check on you in case Julian tried to kill you and I didn't see you. I saw you out here and you seemed to have a lot on your mind." Kim said as Rafael sighed. "Does it have to do with what Julian said?" Kim asked.

"It's not like I made it my conquest to send Renegade away. I didn't have a choice about who I got with. If I did I would have picked someone single." Rafael said.

"Do you regret being with Alana?" Kim asked. She's been pondering that ever since the blow-up between Rafael and Julian.

"No. I love her, but I just wish I didn't have to hurt anyone in the process." Rafael said as he turned to look at her. "I know it wasn't only Alana who was hurt about this. A lot of you, practically the whole group, were upset about Renegade's leaving. Even Goldeye – who didn't have the greatest time with Renegade – was a little bummed. Bolt told me how Renegade led them when they had to save their parents and stop that guy and how he was just around to help anyone. I just hate being that guy." Rafael said looking back at the street.

"You're not that guy, Rafael. Even though you don't think so the group really does like you. Donovan grumpily admitted to me one night that you were actually a cool guy and Bolt and Hydro like you too. Goldeye is practically your best friend now." Kim said as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but to Julian and probably some others I will always be that guy who drove away Renegade. The outsider who has no right to be apart of this group." Rafael said as Kim put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not an outsider. Everybody accepts you into this group. It's a little hard for Julian and Conner because Renegade has been their best friend for the past four years. They're trying to cope still." Kim said as Rafael sighed.

"Do you think…Do you think he might come back?" Rafael asked as Kim looked up at the stars.

"I really don't know." She said.

"Ok, so far we know Kim, Julian, and Rafael are in Italy. Serenity, Black, Wilmer, Ruby, and Andrew are in India. Goldeye, Roddy, Aiden, Nessa, and Luca are in Australia. Bolt, AJ, Suzy, Nicole, and Sean are in Thailand. You guys were in France and with the help of Tails we found out Chrissy is in Greece." Derek said as Alana crossed off names from a white board. They had everybody's name written on it and wrote the country they're in by the side of the board. Alana was crossing off names of the people they already received.

"Does any of the other parents have any tracking thing?" Donovan asked as Derek stood behind Tyler who was typing furiously on the computer.

"I'm pretty sure Shadow and Amy would have one on Ebony and Shade. Maybe Winter and Spark or Static and Midnight." Tyler said as he popped up locations on the map.

"Nah, my parents never did that stuff to us." Flash said as Derek sighed.

"Spark did." Shawn said as everybody looked at him. "What? He told me one day. Jeez…" Shawn said as Ginger picked up the phone to dial the parents.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Hailey exclaimed as she looked at Conner and Jeff slamming a payphone receiver against the wall.

"Uh…it wouldn't work." Jeff said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because you had no money to put in it." She said as they both sighed.

"What about calling in emergency? This is an emergency. We should be able to make a call without having to pay." Conner said as Hailey shrugged her shoulders.

"Some things just don't work that way." She said as Onyx skated silently by the moving group.

"Well, how are we going to get home then?" Jeff asked as Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh Hailey…why are you beeping?" Onyx asked as Hailey looked down before gasping.

"I totally forgot my parents put a tracking device in my locket! They're probably tracking us now!" She exclaimed as the group cheered.

"Woo…sweet freedom from Chinese people!" Conner yelled. "No offence." He said to some people who were staring at him.

"When will they come?" Alex asked as Hailey shrugged her shoulders. "Well, let's go wait in the airport then. They'll probably arrive there." Alex said as they all walked towards the airport.

"Wow…I'm seriously the only guy." Shade said as Amber and Ivy hugged him tightly.

"You're a fashion designer. You're going to have to get use to it." Izzy said as she kept a constant cool breeze around them.

"I'll design guy clothes!" Shade exclaimed as Izzy laughed. "Have you guys found any way of contacting home?" Shade asked as Emma shook her head sadly. Shade raised his eyebrow before pulling Emma to the side.

"Um…" Emma said confused before Shade started talking.

"I know you have some weird bond thing with Goldeye. So, couldn't you guys like attract each other somehow or something like that?" Shade asked quietly as Emma rubbed her arm nervously.

"Kind of, but it's kind of hard because I don't know where he is-"She began to explain as Shade cut her off.

"Just concentrate." Shade said as Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She thought of Goldeye and tried to send out some sort of pull towards him wherever he was. Goldeye sprung awake from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Roddy asked sleepily.

"Nothing…" Goldeye muttered as he looked down to the marking on his palm. He touched it as it sparked something in his body. He could feel a dull pull in a certain direction as he closed his eyes. He could see Emma standing on the beach with Shade in front of her. "I can track her…" Goldeye whispered as he smiled a bit.

"I feel him. He's somewhere far, but I can feel him!" Emma exclaimed as Shade cheered.

"Woo! So now if Goldeye gets found he can find us!" Shade said as all the other girls looked at him confused. "Just be happy we have a possibility to be found!" He said as they all cheered.

"Ok, we need to go to Thailand, Australia, India, Greece, China, and Italy." Tyler said listing off all the countries as their maps popped up from the world map.

"We should all split up." Derek said as Tyler stood up from the computer.

"My dad has enough planes. They all have autopilot and a tracking device." Tyler said as the guys nodded.

"I'll stay here in case anything comes up." Alana said as everybody nodded. Ginger and Derek said bye to Elizabeth and everybody was off to the airport. Tails was there with six planes.

"Wow, you got here fast." Shawn said as Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I've been faster." He said tossing a set of keys towards him. "I plugged in the coordinates in the planes already and autopilot is set. Except for Tyler's and Donovan's because I know you guys know how to fly. Tyler you're going to head towards China, Donovan you'll head towards Italy. The other planes are set up for India, Greece, Thailand, and Australia." Tails said as Tyler and Donovan got into their planes.

"I call India!" Shawn said as he ran towards the plane. Everybody else got into planes and took off into the sky as Tails waved goodbye.

"Guys, Mason and his group might try something so be aware." Derek said into his speaker.

"_Got it chief!" _He heard Donovan said as he rolled his eyes.

"How are we going to find a way home?" Bijou exclaimed as she collapsed into the sand.

"I don't know…" Brice said sadly as Stephan came running back to them tripping in the sand.

"Phone…Call…Alana…Coming…" He panted as Lazarus cheered.

"Yes! He called Alana and they're coming to get us!" He said as Topaz and Bijou cheered and Brice hugged Stephan.

"I knew you were smarter than you looked!" Brice exclaimed as Stephan smiled before looking at him confused.

"Thanks…?" Stephan said confused.

"When are they coming?" Lazarus asked.

"Alana said that they're getting everybody else and she'll call one of them to get us." Stephan said as Lazarus sighed in relief.

"Hopefully one of them would be with Tsunami." Lazarus said as they all looked at him. "What? I miss my girlfriend. It's been a week." Lazarus said.

"It's been five days." Bijou corrected.

"Same difference!" He exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Tyler, Stephan called and he, Lazarus, Brice, Bijou, and Topaz are in Dominican Republic." Alana said into a headset as she sat in front of the computer.

"_Roger that. Dude, my dad is going to be over at Derek's place soon. We kind of took all his planes so he has to chill there until we get back." _Tyler said as Alana froze.

"Oh…um…ok. I'll see you soon, 'kay?" She said as she moved sleeping Elizabeth from her arms into her bassinet.

"_Yeah. Tyler Prower over and out." _Tyler said. Alana sat on the couch as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. Alana never really talked to Tails. She's made small talk with him, but never actually sat down and talked. She could hear a knock on the door and she pushed herself off the couch and walked towards it. She opened the door to see Tails behind it smiling.

"Hey Alana." Tails said as Alana open the door wider for him.

"Hey Mr. Prower." Alana said as Tails looked at her strangely.

"You should know by now to call me Tails." Tails said as he sat down at the computer. He looked at the screen and clicked a few things. "My son's good. I should know. I taught everything he knows." Tails said as he got up from the computer. Alana laughed as he walked over to the couch. "How's it going, Alana?" Tails asked as Alana sat next to him.

"Oh…just finals. They're all next week. I'm sure when the guys get back they're all going to cram." Alana said as Tails chuckled.

"I see you're coming along." Tails said as Alana ran her hand over her swollen belly. It wasn't huge, but it was still pretty big.

"Yeah…my doctor says I have about a month and an half. He says the due date is July 29th." Alana said as Tails nodded.

"I remember when Tyler was born. Cream went crazy!" Tails said as Alana laughed.

"I find that hard to believe." Alana said as Tails shook his head.

"Oh no…she was cursing up a storm and she wanted me dead." Tails said as Alana laughed. "But I don't think it would be that bad for you since you can control emotions." Tails said.

"Yeah…but I don't think I'll suppress the pain. I kind of want to whole experience. Plus, it will seem like nothing when the baby is born." Alana said as she smiled softly.

"Are you anxious about finding out?" Tails asked seriously as Alana sighed.

"Yes, but all I really want is Renegade back. Not for us to be together, but back with the group. I love him and I just want for him to be safe." Alana said as Tails placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he is and he'll come back. He's probably working things out right now." Tails said as Alana smiled at him.

"Thanks Tails." She said.

"No problem. Now, is there any food here?" Tails asked as Alana laughed. Goldeye was sitting outside of the inn letting the cool wind blow past him. He could still feel the dull pull to Emma and he more than ever wanted to be back with her.

"She's different, isn't she?" He heard a small voice asked. He turned around to see Nessa standing behind him. She sat down next to him as he looked back out in front of him.

"Who?" He asked, but already knew who she was talking about.

"Emma. She's different." Nessa said as she looked up at the dingo. "Like _really _different." She said as Goldeye sighed and picked her up putting her in his lap. For some reason he felt like he could talk to her better like this.

"How do you know that?" He asked as Nessa pushed back her hair.

"I may only be eleven, but I can tell. She knows a lot about those stone things and you guys both have weird symbols on you. You have to be something special." Nessa said as Goldeye sighed.

"Perceptive. Very perceptive. What I tell you can't be told to anyone, ok?" Goldeye asked as Nessa nodded. "Emma is an angel." Goldeye whispered as Nessa's eyes widened.

"A-Angel?" She stuttered as Goldeye nodded.

"A very special one. I'm her protector. It's my job to keep her safe because if she's killed then the world will fall under a great evil. The Fallen angels. They – along with the stone Death – would take all the happiness and good in the world and replace it with sorrow and hate. It's Emma's job to protect the world. Along with other angels and the stone holders she becomes her angel form." Goldeye explained as Nessa listened in awe.

"Is she pretty when she becomes an angel?" Nessa asked.

"I haven't seen her, but I'm betting she's beautiful." Goldeye said with a small smile on her face.

"Why do you need to protect her? She's strong." Nessa said in confusion.

"Yes, she is. But since so many people are after her it's good for me to protect her. It goes from the stone holders to her family to me. She's constantly protected. Especially during her angel form." Goldeye said as Nessa looked at him in even more confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because when she's an angel it's easier for her to be killed." Goldeye said sadly as Nessa looked down sadly.

"I don't want her to be hurt." Nessa said as Goldeye patted her arm.

"That's what I'm here for." Goldeye said as Nessa smiled at him.

"I think you're doing a good job." Nessa said before hugging Goldeye. "Thanks for telling me. I won't tell anyone." Nessa said before running back into the house. Goldeye smiled softly and looked up at the sky.

"_You told someone."_ He heard a voice in his head as he sighed.

"She's a child. A good one. She won't tell anyone." He said as he looked back down on the ground.

"_She's more than a child." _The voice said as Goldeye furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about Jeremy?" He asked in suspicion.

"_She's the Holy Child, Goldeye. She must be protected as well. That is why you feel a strong connection with her." _Jeremy said as Goldeye's eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal. _"Protect her at all costs." _Jeremy's voice said before fading away. Goldeye sighed as he leaned back on the grass. He closed his eyes and wondered if Nessa knew what she was. Hailey squealed as she saw Tyler walk into the airport. She ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey! You guys saved me the time looking for you." Tyler said as the rest of the group.

"Let's just go home." Alex said as everybody nodded.

"Uh, we got to make a little detour to get Lazarus, Brice, Stephan, Topaz, and Bijou." Tyler said as they all groaned.

"I just want to go home." Conner whined as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad, guys. It's practically on the way." Tyler said as they all groaned. Tyler walked back with Onyx by his side to the plane.

"You had your skateboard, dude?" Tyler asked confused.

"Dude, you should know by now I always have my skateboard." Onyx said as Tyler laughed.

_(A/N): Woo…next chapter I guarantee everybody will be back home. _


	48. Separated: Part 5

_(A/N): I'm baaaaack! Woo…it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well I guess you guys are all wondering about my accident and how I am. I'm fine, great even. A broken arm and fractured leg can't keep me down. _

_What I think about the driver? I really don't care. I honestly don't. I know probably some of you are like 'How can you forgive him? The bastard!' It's not that I'm forgiving him it's just I was never really mad in the first place. I'm a pretty laid-back person if you haven't realized. _

_Well, I'm going back to school soon as a junior! This means I won't be updating as frequently; especially when I have AP classes. Blah. That's life. _

_Thank you guys for the support. It really means a lot to me. Without further ado on with the story! _

Donovan was landing his plane on a field in Rome. He hopped out after he turned off and turned on the cloaking device on the plane.

"Ok, time to find my girl." Donovan said before taking off at super speed.

"So, where do you think Donovan will be?" Julian asked as he, Kim, and Rafael walked through the city.

"Don't know, but Alana said he'll be here today." Kim said as Julian shrugged his shoulder.

"I think I've found him." Rafael said pointing to a gray blur heading towards them. Kim braced herself as she was lifted off the ground and spun around. Donovan kissed her passionately as he stopped and put her back on the ground.

"Man! I missed you!" Donovan exclaimed after breaking the kiss. Kim slapped him in the back of the head as he held it. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't do that again. I thought I was going to get whip lash!" Kim said as Donovan smirked.

"Let's just go home." Julian said as Donovan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He said before his watch started going off. He pressed a button and put it up to his month. "What's up?" Donovan said into the communication device.

"_Donovan, Ebony is Ireland, but Shade doesn't have a tracking device on him. He apparently took it off in some teenage angst fit. You're going to have to pick up Ebony, though." _Alana said as Donovan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I got Kim, Julian, and Rafael. We'll head over there, now." Donovan said as he put his wrist back down on his side. "Looks like we're going to Ireland!" Donovan exclaimed as Julian and Rafael groaned.

"We have finals!" Rafael and Julian exclaimed at the same time. They glared at each other before groaning and walking in the direction that Donovan came from.

"Did I miss something?" Donovan said in confusion as Kim sighed.

"Let's just go." Kim said grabbing his hand and walking with him. In Australia Roddy was filing Goldeye in as the kids ate breakfast.

"Well, we should go to the airport then." Goldeye said as Roddy nodded. Goldeye grabbed Nessa as Roddy cleared the tables.

"Yes! We're going home!" Aiden exclaimed as he followed Goldeye and Roddy.

"Thanks Ms. Andrews for the cab!" Roddy called out as the woman waved back at him. They all piled into the cab as Goldeye sat next to Nessa and Aiden. Roddy raised his eyebrow before shrugging it off and telling the cab driver where to go.

"Dad!" Aiden exclaimed as he ran towards Flash. Flash smiled and hugged his son as Goldeye let go of Nessa's hand letting her run to Flash. Goldeye smiled softly to himself before walking towards the rest of the group.

"Ready to go home?" Flash asked as Nessa nodded into his shoulder. Flash smiled as he kissed her head and led his children to the plane.

"Man, even I miss my parents." Luca said as Roddy rolled his eyes.

"You'll see them soon enough." Roddy said as they all got into the plane.

"How are we going to get home?" Cherry asked as she and Hydro walked through the city.

"I don't…" He trailed off as he looked up at the sky. He stopped Cherry as she looked up at him confused. "That's one of Tails' planes." Hydro said as her eyes widened.

"Are you serious? We have to get him to stop!" Cherry said as Hydro put her on his back and took off. He stopped in a field of flowers are started grabbing some. "Um…can you make a bouquet for Lauren later?" Cherry said as Hydro plucked water out of the air and started mixing them with the flowers. He held the colorful orb in his hands before looking up at the sky.

"Chaos control us as high as you can." Hydro said as Cherry grabbed his arm and teleported into the air. They were above the trees, but no where near the plane. Hydro shot the orb into the air as they started to drop down. Cherry teleported back to the ground as they watched the sky. The water orb exploded in the sky in a bright explosion of color.

"Wow…" Cherry said as she looked at the different colors and figures in the air. Hydro stuck in his hands as he closed his eyes and the colors started to change direction. Cherry watched in fascination as Hydro started to mix the colors with the clouds and forming letters. Donovan was flying towards Ireland when Kim started to shake his shoulder.

"Not the smartest thing to do when a guy is flying a plane." Donovan said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Donovan look!" Julian exclaimed as Donovan looked to the side seeing colorful clouds.

_Land your plane – Hydro_

Donovan gaped before turning the plane and descending down. Hydro and Cherry saw the plane heading towards them and Cherry started jumping up and down cheering

"It's Hydro and Cherry!" Kim exclaimed as Donovan stopped the plane as soon as it reached the ground.

"You found us!" Cherry said as she ran into Kim's arm.

"Good trick." Julian said as Hydro shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, let's go to Ireland." Julian said getting back on the plane as Cherry and Hydro looked at him confused.

"We kind of have to get Ebony." Donovan said as Hydro sighed and Cherry shrugged her shoulders. Ginger landed her plane – well the plane landed itself – and she quickly hopped out of it in Greece. She had no idea where to start look, but she didn't have to look very far. She could see Chrissy, Shina, Garrett, Lorgo, Garrett, and Tsunami sleeping on the chairs in the airport. Ginger walked over to Garrett and started shaking his shoulder.

"Mom it's Saturday." Garrett complained as he turned over the rough seats.

"I guess you don't want to pass your finals and graduate college." Ginger said as she stood up straight. Garrett's eyes popped open as he rolled over and fell off the bench.

"Ginger!" Garrett exclaimed waking up everybody up.

"What?" Tsunami said rubbing her eyes as Garrett got off the ground.

"You found us!" Garrett exclaimed hugging the fox and shaking her back and forth.

"Ginger?" Chrissy said in confusion as Shina cheered.

"We're going home!" Shina exclaimed as Lorgo sighed in relief.

"Yes…a decent bed. Five days on an airport bench getting dirty and pitiful looks from people isn't the greatest thing." Lorgo said as he got up and popped his back.

"You guys didn't find a place?" Ginger asked as Tsunami rolled her eyes.

"No…Garrett didn't want to steal or crash a room." Tsunami said as Ginger turned to look at Garrett.

"What? Shouldn't you be applauding me? I did the good and right thing." Garrett said as he motioned to himself.

"Yes, but when the moment calls for it you should do the bad things." Ginger said as she led them through the airport.

"Thank you." Chrissy said as she followed Ginger.

"Whatever." Garrett said as Shina laughed.

"I love you!" Nicole exclaimed as she suffocated Lilac.

"Nice to see you too." Lilac said as she patted Nicole's back.

"Home sweet home here we come!" AJ exclaimed as he ran onto the plane.

"Have you found anyone else?" Suzy asked as everybody boarded the plane.

"Well, Ginger, Derek, and Alana found us in France and now we all took Tails' planes to find everybody else." Lilac said as Suzy nodded.

"Do you know where Chrissy is?" Bolt asked as Lilac nodded.

"She's somewhere in Greece." Lilac said as Bolt sighed. "Don't worry you'll see her soon." Lilac said as she turned the plane on. They all took off as Bolt looked sadly out the window.

"Shawn!" Ruby exclaimed as she flew over to her boyfriend. "You found me!" She exclaimed kissing him.

"You mean us." Serenity said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Have you guys found everybody?" Andrew asked as he sat in the plane.

"Well, we know where everybody is. Except Shade and a few others, but I'm pretty sure we'll find them." Shawn said as he started to plane.

"Has anything, like, happened with the _Avengers_?" Black asked as the plane took off into the air.

"Well, we had a run-in with a new one." Shawn said as Serenity raised her eyebrow.

"Who's we?" Serenity asked the same time Black asked,

"New one?" Shawn sighed as he leaned in the pilot chair and pressed a button that made the chair turn around so he could face the rest of the small group.

"Flash, Lilac, Donovan, Tyler, and I were all in France when this crazy weapon generator hawk attacked Flash." Shawn said as they looked at him confused.

"Weapon generator?" Wilmer said in confusion.

"His arms would change into different types of weapons. I swear, if he wasn't attacking us I would say it was a cool power." Shawn said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"What was he doing there?" Black asked.

"He was trying to plant a device on Flash to make him go dark." Shawn said as everybody's eyes widened.

"Does Hydro and Tsunami have it on them?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure. We have to recruit everybody first." Shawn said as they all nodded.

"You want to what?" Flash asked as he sat behind the plane.

"I want to try to find Emma." Goldeye said sitting next to him.

"How are we going to do that?" Flash asked as Goldeye sighed.

"I feel a pull towards her. It gets stronger as I get closer to her." Goldeye said as Flash sighed.

"So what? You want me to fly around until you feel some sort of pull?" Flash asked in disbelief.

"You're heading in the right direction that's all I know. We just have to wait and see where it leads us." Goldeye said as Flash sighed. "She might be with others, anyways." He said as Flash sighed and took the autopilot off. The plane jerked a bit waking the kids and Roddy.

"Have we landed?" Roddy asked drowsily.

"No, we're going to find Emma." Flash said as Roddy and the kids just nodded and went back to sleep, but Roddy quickly got up.

"Wait! Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Roddy asked as Flash rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I used to jack Tails' planes all the time during senior year." Flash said as Roddy rolled his eyes. "It got boring when Bolt and Shawn left!" Flash exclaimed defensively. Derek landed in the Dominican Republic looking around the airport. He walked out of the airport and walked towards hotels. He ended up walking around the beach looking for a familiar face.

"Oof!" He exclaimed as he was tackled into the sand.

"Derek! We're going home!" Bijou yelled as Lazarus, Topaz, Brice, and Stephan ran towards him.

"Yes. Now you can get off me." Derek said as Bijou got off him.

"Nice to see you, man." Lazarus said greeting his friends.

"Nice to see you. I thought I wouldn't find you guys for a second." Derek said as Brice hugged him tightly.

"You found us! Thank God!" Brice exclaimed as Derek escaped from his bone-crushing hug.

"Let's just head back to the plane." Topaz said with a roll of her eyes as everybody gave a sigh of relief.

"I got the group from Dominican Republic. Just tell Tyler to head back." Derek said speaking into his headset.

"_Ok." _Alana said simply as Derek started the plane. Donovan and the group were flying towards Ireland when their plane got hit.

"We got a two-four-five in progress. A two-four-five." Donovan said into his headset as he started pressing buttons.

"_What?" _Flash said as Donovan looked confused.

"How do you have the speaker?" Donovan asked.

"_We can all communicate with each other. What's going on?" _Lilac asked. Two planes appeared in front of Donovan. One holding Drake and the other holding Ryan. They started firing at Donovan's plane as Donovan spun the plane making everybody grip their seats.

"Good God, man!" Kim yelled as Donovan turned the plane right side up again.

"It's Drake!" Cherry exclaimed as Julian looked back at her confused. "He attacked Hydro in Italy. He's part of the _Avengers_!" Cherry exclaimed as Donovan groaned.

"We're being attacked by Ryan and apparently another _Avenger_." Donovan said as he flew past the two planes with them trailing behind them. "I'm going to attack them." Donovan said.

"_No, they have more evasive planes. They could easily dodge and attack you." _Derek said as Donovan smirked.

"You haven't been in a plane with Donovan Johnson yet." Donovan said as he fired two missiles. Ryan was able to dodge it, but Drake went down. Donovan flipped the plane and fired lasers at Drake. Quickly Drake went down as Donovan eased his flight in the air.

"Dude, where did you learn to fly like that?" Julian asked as Donovan smiled.

"I picked up a few tricks when I was getting my license to fly." Donovan said as he jetted off to Ireland.

"Head more north." Goldeye said as he sat next to Flash.

"Um, not that I don't think you're smart, but do you know where the fuck we're going?" Flash asked as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"I can feel her ok? Her pull feels very strong right now. Where are we flying above?" Goldeye asked as Flash punched in a few things.

"Um…Costa Rica." Flash said.

"Let's land. I think she might be there." Goldeye said as Aiden cheered.

"Yes! We can get some food!" Aiden yelled as Roddy shook his head.

"I think you've been spending too much time with your dad." Roddy said.

"Hey!" Flash and Aiden said defensively. Flash landed the plane in a plain (plenty of pun intended) before got off the plane.

"I can definitely feel her. Let's go." Goldeye said as everybody followed him.

"So…does this whole 'feeling' thing have to do with the stones?" Flash asked as he walked next to Goldeye.

"Sort of." Goldeye said as they walked through a beach.

"What makes it different?" Flash asked as Goldeye stopped.

"I don't have a stone." Goldeye said as he looked around the beach.

"Oh salvation!" Shade yelled as he hugged Flash. Izzy, Amber, Emma, and Ivy all ran up to the group.

"Mom!" Aiden yelled as he ran towards Ivy. Oh yeah…Aiden was a mamma's boy.

"Man…why couldn't my girlfriend be here?" Roddy said grumpily noticing the other two couples.

"Because she's picking up other people." Flash said lightly kissing Ivy on the lips.

"Wait, she could have picked us up?" Roddy asked as Flash nodded. "Man…" He grumbled as he started to walk back towards the plane. Everybody eventually got back home and all shared their happy greetings.

"Ah, it's so good to be home." Black said as he collapsed on the ground. Alex rolled her eyes and kicked him to get up.

"Took ya'll long enough." Bianca said as everybody looked over at her.

"How did you get back?" Suzy asked in confusion.

"Hello? Airplane. First class of course." She said walking over to Wilmer and sitting on his lap.

"But…they took our money." Conner said.

"Please darling. I had my credit card numbers memorized for years." Bianca said as everybody rolled their eyes.

"Where were you?" Hailey asked.

"Ireland." She said simply as Henry groaned.

"You could have taken us!" Henry exclaimed motioning to himself and Lauren.

"I didn't find ya'll. I wasn't going to search for ya'll." Bianca said with a flip of her quills.

"Ok, the real thing we need to talk about is the devices they tried to place on Hydro, Tsunami, and Flash." Serenity said as Hydro and Tsunami looked at her confused.

"Devices?" Tsunami said in confusion. "What…What devices?" She asked.

"Oh right…you guys don't know. Well you probably got attacked and they most likely placed a device on you that makes you go dark." Serenity said as Tsunami's eyes widened as Hydro clenched his fists.

"Don't get angry." Derek said looking at Hydro. "These devices could make the littlest emotion of anger set you off." Derek said as Flash looked at him confused.

"How do you know?" Flash asked as Derek flicked his head towards Tails who was sitting there still. "Oh." Flash said lamely. Tails stood up and walked towards Hydro. Tails started searching through his quills and pulled out a small metal contraption. He then walked over to Tsunami and pushed some of the fur on her head back before pulling out the same contraption.

"Man! Those stupid _Avengers_!" Tsunami yelled clenching her fists.

"Wait…the group fighting you is called the _Avengers_?" Tails asked.

"I know, right? Isn't it stupid?" Julian exclaimed from the chair he was sitting in.

"Beyond that." Tails said as he sat back down.

"Well, we got the contraptions out and you know what that means." Garrett said as everybody looked at him. "We have to study for finals!" He exclaimed as everybody ran out of the apartment.

"Well, this has been…interesting. I'll see you guys later." Tails said as he hugged his children and waved goodbye to Derek and Ginger. Back at the _Avengers' _headquarters they were all watching the screen.

"You idiot! How did you go down so fast?" Drake yelled as Ryan glared at him.

"You had one fucker! I had a whole grip of them!" Ryan yelled back as they both growled and glared at each other.

"Gentlemen, relax. This little mishap doesn't matter." Mason said as everybody looked at him confused.

"It doesn't?" Katie asked confused.

"Of course not. Obviously we have to place a device on the youngest Storm, but the device has sunken through the two others and even without it on them they'll experience it." Mason said with a sickening smirk.

"I like the way you work." Dominique said appreciatively.

"Now, let's all get some rest. We have a big mission coming up soon." Mason said as he stood up and did his signature gesture of tossing his dice and catching them.

_(A/N): I come back and bring some drama. Thank you guys and for all your support. It really has been great to hear. _


	49. Family Roots

_(A/N): I stayed up just to update for you guys! Feel special! School is a real bitch, sorry. Taking up a lot of my time. I really am trying to update as soon as possible. _

Everybody was happy to be back, but the happiness was short lived because everybody threw themselves into their studies. Being gone five days put them behind their studying for finals. Alana and Rafael were in bed sleeping exhausted from finals. Well, Alana was. Rafael looked at his girlfriend before slowing getting out of bed. He threw a black shirt on and changed his sweatpants for black pants. He quickly made sure Alana was fast asleep before teleporting away.

He arrived inside the _Avengers _base in a dark hallway. He skulked around the dark hallways before slipping on a pair of glasses. The clear lenses flash green before showing a bunch of details. Rafael looked on the map of his glasses and located Ethan's room. He fazed away before appearing in his closet. He clicked a button on his glasses before he could see through the closet door. He could see Ethan sleeping his bed his body facing the wall. Rafael slowly opened the door and entered the room. He quickly hacked his computer and started looking through different files.

'_Locations!' _Rafael thought as he clicked the folder. He scanned all the names for something that would stick out. He growled silently as he couldn't see any file name that had anything to do what he was looking for.

'_Aunty May's Kitchen.' _He heard someone say. He whipped around and looked around the room. He didn't see anyone besides Ethan's sleeping form. He looked back confused at the computer and clicked on the file under the name "Aunty May's Kitchen". The information popped up the Rafael was looking for and his eyes widened. He plugged an USB in and extracted the file before fazing back into his apartment. He threw his shirt off and changed his pants before slipping next to Alana. Alana grumbled and shifted a little before snuggling into Rafael. Rafael sighed in relief as he put his arm around Alana.

"Mmm…where did you go?" Alana said as Rafael's eyes widened. Alana reached over and turned on the lamp that was by their bed. She looked up at Rafael with blue and light green eyes. A mixture of curiosity and worry. Mostly worry.

"Just for a walk." Rafael said smoothly.

"You're lying." Alana said as Rafael smacked his head remembering she can tell if someone lies.

"I went to the _Avengers_ base." He said as Alana looked at him in shock. "Not to join or pick a fight. I wanted to find information on my mother." Rafael said as he sat up.

"And?" Alana asked holding his hand as Rafael sighed.

"She's is Mobius. Working as a waitress at a diner." Rafael said as Alana looked up at his face.

"What are you thinking?" Alana asked.

"I don't know…it's just for so long I've thought she was dead and now I know where she is and I…" He trailed off as Alana squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I don't know if she'll recognize me or if she'll even love me." Rafael said as Alana placed a hand on his face.

"A mother never stops loving her child, Rafael." Alana said as she placed a hand on her enlarged stomach. Rafael smiled softly as Alana looked back at him. "Your mother will remember you. This wasn't your fault and you have the right to see your mother." Alana said as Rafael smiled softly again.

"Thanks sunshine. Go back to sleep." He said as he laid back down with her next to him.

"Mobius?" Lazarus exclaimed looking at Rafael. After their finals Rafael told Goldeye, Lazarus, and Bolt about his mother.

"How are we going to get there?" Goldeye asked leaning against the wall. They were all standing in the hallway of their apartment complex.

"Tails has a portal." Bolt said as Lazarus sighed.

"Great, now we have to go to California. I'm a little tired of traveling frankly." Lazarus said as Rafael sighed.

"Then don't come. I'm going with or without you guys." Rafael said as they all looked at him.

"I'm in." Goldeye said as Bolt agreed. Lazarus sighed and caved.

"I guess one trip won't kill me." Lazarus said as Rafael smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys. Now, hold on." He said sticking out his arms. They all grabbed his arms and fazed away. They appeared outside of the Prower home.

"That was less traumatizing than Roddy's way." Bolt said as Rafael rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. Cream answered the door and looked up at the boys.

"Bolt, Lazarus, Goldeye, and…" Cream said looking at Rafael.

"Rafael Andrews. Sorry we haven't met." Rafael said shaking Cream's hand.

"Oh! You're Alana's boyfriend. Well, please come in boys. What do I owe this visit to?" Cream asked as all the guys entered.

"Cream, where's Tails?" Lazarus asked.

"In his lab. Why? What are you guys going to do?" Cream asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're reuniting this guy with his mom." Bolt said putting his arm around Rafael's shoulders. Cream looked at him sympathetically as she put her hands on her chest.

"That's so sweet. I hope you find her, Rafael." Cream said as Rafael smiled at her.

"Thank you, Cream. I hope to, too." Rafael said as Bolt grabbed him and pushed him into the coat closet. Bolt walked in as Rafael and Goldeye looked at him confused.

"Tails is a little protective of his lab." Bolt said as he pushed a button on the wall and a keypad popped out. He typed in a code and a door opened. They all climbed down a flight of stairs seeing a bunch of different scientific chemicals and engineering.

"Bolt? What are you doing here? I just saw you guys." Tails said walking towards them in a lab coat. In his "old age" he had to get glasses.

"We need to use the portal." Bolt said as Tails raised his eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked as he turned and started walking through his lab with the guys following.

"My mother is there and I want to find her." Rafael said as Tails turned his head to the side.

"Ok, but I should warn you. None of you been to Mobius and it's not like the human world. You can't go on a rampage with your powers. It's a wholesome place. Don't try to scare the locals." Tails said as he pushed a few buttons before a portal opened up.

"Thanks pops!" Bolt exclaimed as Tails gave him an annoyed look. "Not happening? Ok, Tails." Bolt said as the guys entered the portal. They entered a rural area with small buildings and Mobians everywhere!

"Wow, I've never seen so many Mobians." Lazarus said as he looked around at all the different animals.

"Yeah, yeah cool…let's just head for the diner." Rafael said as they all followed him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Bolt asked.

"I've been here before. My dad's the ambassador." Rafael said as he walked through town.

"Little Rafael Andrews!" Someone exclaimed as all the guys turned around. A bat was running towards them. She had pale yellow fur and blue wings matching her eyes. She had two long braids and bangs hanging around her face. "I haven't seen you in twelve years!" She exclaimed running and hugging Rafael.

"Nice to see you too, Jessie." Rafael said as the bat fluttered her wings. "How's life been?" Rafael asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Great! I'm running my dad's shop now and…well hello, who are you?" Jessie asked as she fluttered over towards Goldeye.

"Oh! Sorry, these are my friends. That's Goldeye, next to him is Lazarus, and the other one is Bolt." Rafael said pointing to everybody.

"Hi, Goldeye. Do you know you're very cute?" She said as she bluntly flirted with him. Bolt and Lazarus snickered as Rafael smiled at him apologetically.

"Thanks, my girlfriend says the same thing." Goldeye said as Jessie pouted and walked back over to Rafael.

"Anyways, I was saying how I'm running my dad's shop now and its right by where is mom is working. I actually saw her today-"Rafael cut her off.

"Take her to me." Rafael said as Jessie looked at him confused. She shrugged her shoulders and led the guys to the diner.

"Here you are. I'll see you around Rafael. I have to get back. Bye!" She exclaimed before flying off. Rafael stood outside the diner and took a deep breath.

"You got this, man." Bolt said as Rafael nodded. He walked into the diner and heard the hustle and bustle of the diner as she scanned the restaurant for a familiar face. Suddenly all sound ceased after a plate smashed against the floor.

"Rafael?" A woman's voice said. Rafael turned to look at an off white fox. She had long wavy hair and was short. She had navy eyes that were wide and currently staring at Rafael.

"Mom?" He said as he turned his body to face her. The restaurant was in complete silence as they watched the exchange. The guys were looking between Rafael and his mom in anticipation. Rafael's mom ran and hugged her son as the restaurant erupted in applause and cheer.

"My baby." She said as tears pricked her eyes.

"I missed you so much, mom." Rafael said hugging her tightly. Back in the other world everybody was collapsed on their couches and beds from exhaustion, but they did it. They finished their finals.

"I'm done with college!" Garrett exclaimed falling through the door of Julian's apartment.

"Dude, get off my floor." Julian mumbled through the couch he was lying on.

"Dude! We're graduating in two weeks!" Garrett said collapsing on the arm chair.

"I know, just shut up for once so I can sleep." Julian said curling into his couch.

"Hey guys!" Luca exclaimed walking out of his room as Julian groaned. "Sorry…" He whispered as he went into the kitchen. "I'm done with school…" Luca said as Julian raised his eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Julian grumbled.

"Can I go visit grandpa and grandma?" Luca asked looking at his dad on the couch.

"What did your mom say?" Julian mumbled through the couch.

"She hasn't come home yet." Luca said as Garrett dragged himself over to the father and son.

"Just let the kid go. Might as well just go yourself. You're going to move back." Garrett said as Julian scratched his nose. "Aren't ya?" Garrett asked.

"I'm not so sure." Julian said as Garrett shot up on his feet.

"You're going to stay in New York?" Garrett exclaimed as Julian sighed and sat up.

"I'm not sure. I've been thinking about it." Julian said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dude! We have to go back to California." Garrett said as Julian sighed.

"Not necessarily…" Julian said as Garrett threw his arms in the air.

"Luca! What do you think about this?" Garrett said as Luca shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…" Luca said looking nervously between the two hedgehogs. "I'm just going to go…" Luca said before quickly running off to his room. Garrett crossed his arms as he looked at Julian.

"I'm just thinking about it, ok?" Julian said as Garrett sighed and sat down next to Julian.

"Can you really live away from your friends?" Garrett asked as Julian remained silent. Lilac collapsed in her bed and Roddy quickly joined her.

"Need sleep." Roddy said as he snuggled next Lilac. Lilac laughed silently before drifting off to sleep.

"_Who's mommy's favorite girl? Who? Who?" A gray hedgehog said. She had white quills and gray eyes that sparkled. Lilac could see her bending over a baby-carrier talking baby talk. She didn't look anything over sixteen. Lilac crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She was used to seeing dreams like these where she was an outside point of view. This dream was different though. She didn't see Rosa anywhere. The hedgehog picked up a white hedgehog baby and cooed her. _

"_My little girl." She whispered as she held the small child. The baby girl tried to reach out to grasp her mother's finger, but her hands were deformed and crippled. Lilac looked on confused as the mother's eyes started to tear up. "I regret everything I've done to you." She whispered rocking back and forth. Her hand started to glow as she held her baby's hands. _

"_I'd give anything to heal you." She said as tears streaked down her cheeks. _

"_Honey, they're here." An older hedgehog, who looked like her mother, said walking into the room. _

"_I can't do it, mom. It's too hard." The mother sobbed as Lilac's hands flew up to her chest in agony. She felt so much sympathy for the girl. _

"_Josie, this is the best for her. They can provide for her. They can help her." The other hedgehog said as the young girl sobbed. _

"_Mommy loves you. Never forget that. She'll always love you." Josie whispered towards the baby. Lilac followed the Josie and her mother as they went down the stairs of their home. Josie's mom walked over to the door and held the knob. _

"_Are you ready?" She asked as Josie looked down at her baby before back at her mom and nodding. Josie's mother opened the door revealing James and Nikki. Lilac gasped as she saw her parents behind the door. _

"_Josie, we understand that this is hard for you, but you don't have to. We're not forcing you." Nikki said as Josie gave them a watery smile. _

"_You know, some say we choose our parents. I believe Lilac chose me to be her birth mother, but she chose you two to be her parents." Josie said as Lilac's heart sunk into her stomach. The baby was…her? Nikki's eyes started to tear up as she held out her arms. Josie placed Lilac into her arms as James smiled warmly at her. _

"_I know how hard this is for you-"James began to say, but Josie stopped him. _

"_Yes, it's hard. But I love her so much that I'm able to give her the best." Josie said as both parents smiled at her. "Bye Lilac. Mommy will always love you." Josie whispered. _

Lilac woke up and sat up quickly with sweat on her forehead. She looked to see Roddy still asleep before looking down at her hands. She moved her mechanical fingers to clench around her hands.

'_I-I'm adopted?' _She thought to herself. Back in Mobius Rafael and the guys were sitting in a booth with Rafael's mom.

"And now I'm in college with my girlfriend, Alana majoring in computer engineering." Rafael said as he finished his life story to his mother.

"I'm so proud of you." His mom – Grace – said as she patted his hand.

"Hey, what about me? I got him here." Bolt said as Lazarus flicked his ear. Grace laughed as she looked at the bickering Mobians.

"Thank you. I can never thank you enough for bringing back my son." Grace said smiling at Rafael.

"I think we should give you guys sometime." Goldeye said as he pushed Lazarus and Bolt out of the booth.

"Hey, don't shove!" Bolt whispered as Goldeye rolled his eyes.

"So…when are you coming back?" Rafael asked as his mom blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked as Rafael looked at her confused.

"When are you going to come back to earth?" Rafael asked as Grace sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I don't think I can come back." Grace said as Rafael sat back in shock.

"Wh-Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Rafael…I've been here for so long…I just don't know if I can come back…I'm too use to being here." Grace said twiddling her fingers.

"Mom…it's going to be alright. I can find you a job, a home, anything." Rafael said as he looked at his mom.

"I…I don't know, Rafael…I've been here for more than ten years. It's going to be hard and I don't think I can adjust to that." Grace said as Rafael stood up.

"I come here and you tell me that you won't come back? I can't exactly come here all the time!" Rafael exclaimed as people started to stare. Grace pulled him down as he glared at her.

"Rafael sshh! Don't cause a scene." Grace whispered.

"No!" He roared shooting up again. "Twelve years I thought you were dead and now I find you alive and you refuse to come back to spend time with me. To see my friends and girlfriend. To see my soon-to-be son or daughter!" Rafael yelled as Grace gasped.

"Oo…she didn't know that didn't she?" Bolt said as Lazarus and Goldeye nodded.

"Rafael…" Grace started to say, but Rafael waved her off.

"Forget it. I can see you enjoy your new life much better than your old life. Please, don't let me stop you." Rafael said before storming out of the diner. Lazarus looked at Grace apologetically before following Rafael along with Bolt and Goldeye.

"Rafael! Wait up!" Bolt yelled as they ran up to their friend.

"Let's just go." Rafael said emotionlessly. They hopped through the portal and as soon as they entered Tails' lab Rafael fazed them back.

"Rafael…do you want to talk about this?" Goldeye asked as Rafael shook his head and walked into his apartment. Black was walking through the streets when he saw a familiar figure.

"Atticus!" Black exclaimed walking to the poor man.

"Ah, Black. How've you been?" Atticus asked before going into a coughing fit. Black cringed as he started to shuffle through his pockets. He pulled a huge wad of hundred bills out of his pocket.

"Here. This is for you." Black said handing him the money. "It's 300,000 dollars." Black said as Atticus' eyes widened.

"Why, this is a mighty donation. I can't accept it." Atticus said pushing the money away.

"No please, take it. You deserve it. My friend's a doctor and she'll see you. This money will serve you better than me." Black said as Atticus stood up.

"Thank you, Black. I'll never forget this." Atticus said as Black smiled.

"Don't mention it. You're good guy who deserves the money." Black said as Atticus shook Black's hand. Black led Atticus to the hospital and got him admitted into the hospital. Black walked out of the hospital and sighed happily. Suddenly a small beam whooshed into his stone making it glow yellow. Isaac appeared next to him smiling happily.

"Congratulations! You've completed your task!" Isaac exclaimed as Black smiled brightly.

"Really? Do I get to use special powers now?" Black asked enthusiastically.

"Not really…everybody has to complete theirs first." Isaac said as Black collapsed on the grass and groaned. Rafael laid in his bed staring up at his ceiling.

"Goldeye told me what happened." Alana's soft voice floated to his ears as he sighed. Alana laid down next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"She wouldn't come back." Rafael said as Alana nuzzled into his neck.

"Rafael…this is hard for her. It's like entering a whole new world all over again. Would you like to move to Mobius?" Alana asked as Rafael sighed.

"No…" He said in defeat. "I guess you're right…but it was just a shock. I thought she would happily run back home. Be here. Like everybody else's parents." Rafael said.

"Our parents are not here with us. They're all back in California. We have to travel too. You may have to go a little farther, but our parents not here with us." Alana said as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to stop being right." Rafael said as Alana laughed and kissed his cheek. Lilac stared at her cell phone in front of her nervously. She picked up and placed it back down.

'_You can do this. You can do this.' _Lilac told herself as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hi sweetie! Are you done with finals?" _Nikki's voice called out as Lilac smiled softly to herself.

"Hi mom, no I'm not done, but I got to ask you something." Lilac said as she bit her lips nervously.

"_Yes?" _Nikki asked.

"Am I adopted?"

_(A/N): Cliffhanger! Got to love them! Anyways, I have a poll on my profile pertaining to the story. So, please vote! _


	50. The Darkness of the Heart

_(A/N): I don't like school._

Lilac held her breath as she waited for her possible adoptive mother's response.

"_No! Of course not, honey! You've seen the pictures of me at the hospital. Plus, you have the same birthmark as your brother on your shoulder." _Nikki said as Lilac sighed in relief. How come she didn't think about that before? _"What brought this on?" _Nikki asked.

"Just a weird dream, mom…" Lilac said as she sat down on her bed even more confused than she was before. It was only a week until graduation and everybody was relaxing from the stressful week of finals. Garrett was sitting with Cat in their apartment on their couch happily.

"We're graduating in a week." Garrett whispered as Cat sighed contently and snuggled closer to him.

"I know, can you believe it?" Cat asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "We're going to be done with school." She said as he smiled down at her.

"Yeah we will!" He exclaimed as she laughed. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. They leaned in and kissed each other lovingly before pulling away.

"I love you." Cat said as Garrett smiled softly before freezing and frowning. Cat pulled back even farther as she raised her eyebrow. Garrett scratched his neck nervously.

"Um…I got to go." Garrett said getting off the couch and running out of the apartment leaving a very confused Cat.

"He did what?" Ruby exclaimed as she sat with Cat at a coffee shop.

"He ran out after I said I loved him. God, I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Cat said putting her face in her hands.

"Dude, this is weird. Garrett is one of those guys." Tyler said as Cat raised her eyebrow. "He's so happy and he practically showers you with affection. I'm surprised he didn't burst into song when you told him." Tyler said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I agree." Onyx said putting his two cents in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jeff asked as he sat with them.

"Cat told Garrett she loved him and he ran away." Ruby said as Jeff looked at Cat confused.

"That's…strange." Jeff said as Cat sighed.

"Ok, I know it's weird, but I still don't know why." Cat said as she looked at her friends.

"Hmm…want me to talk to him?" Tyler asked as Cat shook her head.

"No, I'm going to." Cat said as she got up and walked away. The rest of them wished her luck before going back into their own conversation.

"Guys, I've been working on this new extreme gear and the boards are amazing if I do say so myself." Jeff said rubbing his knuckles against his chest.

"Dude! Can we see them?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"Well…they're not completely done." Jeff said sheepishly.

"What do you still have to do?" Onyx asked as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"Well, I need to test to hover jets and test the remotes." Jeff said as Ruby scoffed.

"If it's just testing we're your perfect test subjects." Ruby said as all three skaters smirked. Jeff sighed as he stood up.

"Fine." He said as they all cheered and followed him. Flash was walking from the grocery store when he felt something hit his head. He turned around as he felt around his quills. He didn't see anything of feel anything. He shrugged his shoulders before continuing to walk back to his apartment.

"Good shot." Drake commented to Eric who didn't say anything. He got up and walked away as Drake rolled his eyes and followed him. Garrett was pacing his apartment when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a pale green hedgehog with long quills. She had light blue eyes and was short compared to Garrett. She looked middle-aged with laugh lines which were visible with the bright smile on her face.

"Mom!" Garrett exclaimed as the hedgehog hugged her son. "What are you doing here?" Garrett asked as his mom walked through the door.

"I had sometime off and decided to see my son. Edward and Jamie will come here in a few days." His mom – Brianna – said referring to Garrett's step-father and half-sister. "So, how has life been?" Brianna asked sitting on his couch.

"Crazy." Garrett said with a sigh as he plopped down next to his mom.

"Uh oh. A deep sigh. What happened?" His mom asked as she turned her body to face him.

"Just…problems, mom. I don't really want to talk about it." Garrett said as Brianna smiled at him sympathetically.

"Well, when you want to tell me, I'll be here." Brianna said smoothed out some of his stray quills.

"Garrett we need to…oh, um, hello." Cat said as she walked into the apartment.

"Hi! I'm Garrett's mom Brianna. Who are you?" She asked as Cat opened her mouth to answer, but Garrett quickly got up and pushed Cat outside the door.

"I'll be right back." Garrett said to his mom before closing the door.

"Garrett…what's going on with you?" Cat asked crossing her arms.

"Cat…there's no easy way to say this, but-"Cat quickly cut off Garrett.

"Oh Garrett, please don't tell me." Cat said as she covered her mouth while she shook her head. Garrett sighed as he looked down.

"Cat…I think we should break up." Garrett said as tears fell out of Cat's eyes.

"Garrett…no." Cat said shaking her head as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Cat, please…please don't cry." Garrett said as he reached out to touch her, but she stepped backwards.

"You were the one that made me believe. Believe in something special." She said removing her hands from her mouth.

"Cat…" Garrett said as Cat shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said before walking away. Garrett sighed as he turned around to face the door to his apartment. He growled and hit his head against the door in frustration.

"I got here as soon as I could. What happened?" Ebony said running through the door of Serenity's apartment. Cat was sitting on the couch with tear-stained cheeks and zero life in her eyes.

"Garrett broke up with her." Serenity said as she rubbed her older sister's shoulder.

"What? I'll kick that boy's ass!" Ebony exclaimed as Shade stood up with her.

"Hell yeah!" Shade exclaimed.

"No. Cat doesn't want that." Serenity said as Cat nodded numbly. Ebony and Shade huffed as they sat down.

"Are you going to be ok, Cat?" Ebony asked as Cat nodded numbly again. Suddenly Arianna appeared behind Cat looking at her stone-holder sadly.

"Arianna? Why are you here?" Shade asked in confusion.

"I'm here to explain this." Arianna said motioning to Cat who wasn't looking at her ancestor. "She lost her hope." Arianna said. "This is apart of her journey." She said as Ebony raised an eyebrow.

"Like the Alana-Rafael thing?" Ebony asked as Arianna nodded.

"Garrett was Cat's sign for hope, but with him gone she doesn't have hope anymore." Arianna explained as her siblings looked at her sympathetically.

"How does she get her hope back?" Serenity asked.

"She needs to find it herself. Whether it's going back to Garrett or finding something else to bring her hope." Arianna said before disappearing.

"Everything is going to be ok, Cat." Shade said to his older sister.

"No it's not." Cat muttered as Serenity hugged her tightly. Tsunami was walking with Lazarus in the park as she rested her head on his shoulder. She suddenly got knocked in the back of her head. She and Lazarus whipped around to see Ryan tossing a pebble in his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Lazarus asked.

"Ryan. An _Avenger_." Ryan said as he threw another pebble at Tsunami.

"That's it!" She exclaimed loudly. Suddenly she gripped her head as dark purple aura surrounded her. Lazarus' eyes widened as he whipped out his phone and started dialing numbers. Tsunami screamed as she collapsed on her knees. He fur started to turn a dark purple as her pupils turned black. Her claws grew as her fangs grew. She growled as she glared at Ryan. At super speed she ran and tackled the hawk. She clawed him across the chest making him hiss in pain.

"Tsunami!" Hydro yelled as he ran up with Roddy and Jeff. Tsunami screamed as she grabbed Ryan and threw him at Hydro. Hydro stepped to the side and let Ryan fly past him.

"You need to calm down." Hydro said as he stepped towards her.

"On the contrary, I think you should get crazy." Dominique said as she made an explosion by him. Hydro went flying into the air before slamming against a tree. Ryan wrapped his metallic arms around Hydro binding him to the tree. Hydro growled before screaming out in pain. A dark blue aura surrounded him as his pupils dilated and turned red.

"Shit." Roddy cursed as Hydro's claws grew along with his fangs. In a matter of seconds Hydro shredded through Ryan's restraints. Ryan's eyes widened as Hydro grabbed one of his arms and quickly threw him at Dominique. They both crashed through two trees before skidding against the ground.

"Where the hell is Mason?" Ryan groaned as they got off the ground.

"Flash has to come here first, idiot." Dominique growled as she flew into the sky. Dominique aimed her finger at the seething hedgehogs when she was suddenly shot down.

"Stay away from them." Flash said as Ryan smirked.

"Make me." He said as his wings morphed into cannons. Flash charged up two orbs and shot it at the hawk. Ryan went flying into Dominique as Flash smirked. Dominique aimed her finger at him and set off an explosion by him. He went flying into a tree and groaned. He got back on his feet as the two looked at each other confused.

"He's supposed to be changing by now." Dominique muttered when a blast hit near Flash. Flash covered his head as the smoke cleared. Eric arrived with Ethan as they both landed on the ground.

"Apparently if you want something done, you need to do it yourself." Ethan said glaring at the beaten _Avengers_.

"What the fuck is going on? I just finished my finals. I don't feel like kicking some ass." Bolt said as he walked over to Flash with Shawn and Lorgo.

"Where's Shade? I told you to get Shade too!" Flash exclaimed as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Cat is having some crisis and he can't go." Bolt said as Flash raised his eyebrow.

"Really? What happened?" Flash asked as Ethan groaned.

"Hello? We're not here to listen to your group's drama." Ethan said as they all got into fighting stances. Ethan was about to whip out his katana, but he was suddenly surrounded with a purple aura. He couldn't move and everybody looked at Jeff who had glowing purple eyes. Jeff moved his hand up making Ethan shoot into the air.

"Dude, I should tell you more often that your power is cool." Roddy said as Jeff smirked. Flash charged up an electrical orb in his hands before launching it at a paralyzed Ethan. Ethan prepared himself to be hit, but he was suddenly moved to the side. Everybody looked down to see Zeke skating their way.

"Where are they coming from?" Shawn exclaimed as Zeke skidded to a halt. Zeke inhaled deeply before blowing out a gust of wind sending everybody flying. Hydro growled and charged after Zeke, but Flash tackled him to the ground.

"Where the fuck is Garrett when you need him?" Jeff growled as he got back on his feet.

"He broke up with Cat." Bolt whispered as Zeke's ears perked up. "They kind of need their space." Bolt said as Jeff nodded understandingly.

'_Seems like Kitty-Cat lost her boyfriend.' _Zeke thought with a smirk before getting back on his board. He skated away as the four _Avengers _watched him skate away.

"Where the fuck is he going?" Ryan exclaimed as Ethan groaned.

"Forget about him! Just go back to the plan." Ethan sneered as they all turned back to see a giant electrical orb heading their way. Ethan and Eric ducked letting Dominique and Ryan take the blow. They flew and hit a wall knocking them unconscious. Ethan rolled his eyes as Eric remained emotionless.

"Idiots." Ethan muttered as he stood back up. Bolt had his hands surging with electricity and ice as Eric narrowed his eyes. Eric's purple energy surrounded his hands as his eyes turned the same color.

"Shit…this is getting intense." Shawn said as Roddy nodded. Bolt and Eric charged at each other with sparks and purple energy exploding around them. Flash glared at his brother when Tsunami charged at him. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. She screamed as her black eyes glared into Lazarus' green ones.

"Tusi. You have to relax. Calm down." Lazarus said as Tsunami blasted him off. Lazarus flipped through the air and landed in a crouch. Tsunami got back on her feet quickly and ran towards her boyfriend. Lazarus grabbed her wrists – careful to avoid her lighting filled hands – and flipped her over him and slammed her on the ground. "Sorry." Lazarus said as Tsunami swung her leg knocking his feet from under him. She crawled on top of him as she pinned him to the ground.

"Well…this seems familiar." Lazarus said with a smirk.

"Ew! That's my sister!" Flash yelled through Hydro's water blasts. Lazarus rolled his eyes when an idea popped into his head. He ran his hands up her thighs the same time he dodged her punch. He sat up and sat her on his lap as he rested his forehead on hers. He pulled back to avoid her swipe before placing his forehead back on hers. Tsunami screamed, but Lazarus quickly grabbed her wrists and bound them behind her.

"Let me go." She growled her black eyes piercingly staring at Lazarus.

"Not until you calm down." Lazarus whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

"Oh my God. Tell me their not going to do _it_." Shawn said covering his eyes as Roddy shook his head. Tsunami froze against Lazarus as Lazarus pulled away from her. Her eyes started to flash between lavender and black before Lazarus grabbed her face and kissed her. Lazarus could start to feel her kiss back and pulled away. Tsunami's eyes opened to reveal her lavender eyes as the aura around her disappeared. Her fur returned to normal as she collapsed against Lazarus. She started to sob as Lazarus held her tightly.

"Sshh…it's ok. I'm here." Lazarus whispered soothingly.

"Man, I wish that works for Hydro." Lauren said next to Roddy.

"When did you get here?" Roddy exclaimed.

"A few minutes ago. I just wanted to see what Lazarus was going to do." Lauren said before running off towards Hydro. She jumped over Flash's tumbling body and ran towards Hydro before stopping in front of the seething hedgehog. She had to admit a part – a rather large part – was afraid of what she saw in front of her. She never actually saw Hydro this way before. He's always been calm and mellow. He never let himself become what he hated.

"This is new." Lauren said as she looked up at Hydro. Hydro growled as Flash groaned from his spot on the ground.

"Lauren, this isn't a time to be funny!" Flash groaned in pain as Shawn rushed over to him. Lauren bit her lip as she looked at Flash in his injured state before looking at the ground. Hydro walked menacingly towards her as an orb of ice started to appear in his hand. He raised his hand above Lauren prepared to attack.

"Don't." Lauren whispered as Hydro froze. Lauren looked up at Hydro with tears in her eyes. Lauren _never _cried. Hydro let the orb in his hand disappear as his hand lowered. He was still snarling as he looked at Lauren with ebony eyes. "You're not like this. I know we argue a lot, but I love you, Hydro. You know that. Don't let this happen to you." Lauren said as tears streaked down her cheeks. Everybody watched – besides Bolt and Eric who were still fighting – in silence. They haven't said I love you to each other yet. Four years and she's now just saying it.

"I…" She heard him say in a dark voice. Lauren trembled with all the emotions rushing through her as she stared at Hydro's face. Hydro screamed in pain as he gripped his head. Lauren reached out her hand, but Hydro flinched away from it as he collapsed onto his knees. Lauren dropped to her knees and grabbed his arms. His eyes popped open deep ebony, but something was different. There was emotion in there; emotion besides hate.

"I l-l-l…" Hydro stuttered as Lauren scooted closer to him. "I love you." Hydro said as his eyes returned to normal and his body returned to normal. Hydro kissed Lauren as she wrapped her arms around him. Flash sighed in relief as he collapsed back on the ground. Hydro kissed away her tears as she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Hydro whispered as Lauren scoffed.

"Please…I wasn't scared." She said as Hydro shook his head with a smile and hugged her tightly. Bolt dodged another of Eric's blasts and fired an ice orb towards him. Eric melted it with his energy as he shot a beam towards Bolt. Bolt let it faze through him before running towards him. He punched Eric across the face and went for another, but Eric caught his fist. Eric let it drop back at Bolt's side as Bolt looked at him confused.

"This fight is over." He said as his eyes returned to normal. He walked away quietly by himself since Ethan had left a while ago seeing no use in being in the fight anymore. Bolt watched his opponent leave in confusion before returning to the group. Cat walked out of her sister's apartment and was quickly greeted with an unwelcoming face.

"How's it going, Cat?" Zeke asked as Cat ignored him and continued to walk down the hall. "Heard you're in need of a boyfriend." Zeke said as he followed her. Cat remained ignoring him. "I'm available for the position." Zeke said as Cat just walked to her apartment. Zeke sighed and stood in front of Cat stopping her in her pursuit. "I'm not going to leave you like he did." Zeke said as Cat focused her gaze on the ground.

"I didn't leave her." Garrett growled as Zeke whipped around. Cat didn't even look up, but she could feel her heart swell inside her chest.

"Really now? You broke up with her didn't you? That is considered leaving." Zeke said fully turning around.

"I never left her. I did the right thing and broke up with her." Garrett said glaring at Zeke. Zeke scoffed and kicked his board up.

"Whatever, man. But, look at her," Zeke said stepping to the side. Cat looked up at the look crushed Garrett. She never looked sadder in her life and he was the cause of it. "She looked like she's been left. Good day." Zeke said as he moved past Cat and walked away. Cat walked past Garrett without saying a word before stopping in front of her apartment. She then remembered she shared it with Garrett and froze. She turned and walked past Garrett again.

"I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow." She said emotionlessly before walking back into Serenity's apartment. Garrett sighed as he slammed his fists into his door. The door opened and Garrett fell through it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, baby. Are you alright?" Brianna said as she bent down to help her son.

"Just peachy." He muttered as he got back on his feet.

"Who is that girl?" His mom asked as they sat down on the couch.

"What girl?" Garrett asked as he got back onto his feet and walked around the couch.

"This Cat girl. I know you have something with this girl. Now tell me." She said in a parental voice. Garrett sighed as he plopped back down on the couch.

"She was my girlfriend." Garrett said.

"Was?" Brianna questioned.

"I broke up with her?" Garrett said as Brianna gasped.

"Why? Did she cheat on you?" She asked as Garrett shook her head.

"No, I just broke up with her." Garrett said as his mom raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You must have a reason." She asked putting her hands on her waist. Garrett sighed as he got back up and turned away with his back facing his mom.

"I just…I don't want to hurt her." Garrett said before leaving the apartment. Brianna sat on the couch in confusion before something dawned on her. Lilac was sitting in Starbucks tracing circles on the table absent-mindlessly.

"Hey doll." Roddy said as he sat next to Lilac and kissing her cheek. "Boy, did I have a crazy day? How was yours?" Roddy asked. Lilac shrugged her shoulders as Roddy frowned. "Are you still thinking about the dream?" Roddy asked.

"Why would I dream about that? I know this has something to do with the stone, but Rosa isn't telling me anything. It was so vivid. Like a memory. I know I have the birthmark and the pictures, but it all just seems…unreal." Lilac said as Roddy held her hand.

"You are apart of their family. They even have a birth certificate to prove it. James and Nikki wouldn't lie to you like that and Derek wouldn't either." Roddy said as Lilac sighed.

"But my parents could be just protecting me or don't want to hurt me and Derek would have been like one he wouldn't have known." Lilac said as Roddy moved her chair so she would be facing him.

"Lilac. You are a Stanson. Never doubt it." Roddy said as Lilac smiled softly.

"Thanks Roddy." Lilac said as Roddy kissed her softly. Garrett was walking back to his apartment from Julian's and opened his door. He saw Cat there with her arms crossed and a fire in her eyes. To add on to it his mom was right behind her with her arms crossed. Shit…

"Um, what's going on?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett, we need to talk." Brianna said as she walked up to him. "About your father." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her touch and his mouth became a firm line.

"No." He said.

"Garrett-"Garrett interrupted his mother.

"No, mom! I'm not a kid anymore. You can't come here and talk with me about something I don't want to." Garrett said as Cat sighed.

"Your mom told me, Garrett." Cat said as Garrett looked at her before looking at his mom.

"You told her?" He said in disbelief to his mother.

"Garrett, why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. I was taken away from my parents and am barely getting reunited with them. I know what it's like not having parents." Cat said as Garrett faced the wall.

"I know you would have understood." Garrett said as Cat placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Then why didn't you tell me? It would have made us closer." Cat said as Garrett whipped around.

"I don't want us to be closer!" He exclaimed as Cat looked at him worriedly.

"Why?" She said. She was determined to have him back and she wasn't going to back down.

"Because I'll hurt you." He said as he walked past her with his fists covering his eyes and groaning. "I would have just left like he did!" He yelled as Brianna put her hands on either side of him.

"Garrett Jeremy Burnet, you listen to me. You are not your father." Brianna said as he shook his head. "You are you. The difference between your father and I was that we were not in love." Brianna said.

"I'm sorry, mom." Garrett said as Brianna patted his cheek.

"It's ok. I'm ok. I just want you to be happy. How can you be happy when you refuse to be with the girl you love?" Brianna asked as Garrett looked over at Cat. He walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I love you." He said as Cat smiled and leaned up to kiss him. A small light flew into Cat's stone as the couple kissed. Brianna left the apartment as the couple reunited. Mason slammed his fists on the table as he growled.

"Why the hell did he not go dark or whatever the fuck they call it?" He seethed as most of the new members cowered under his harsh glare. "Ethan you were in charge of bugging the idiot." Mason said as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I did. I don't know what the fucker did. Eric shot it – quite accurately – at him and that's it. I saw the mechanism go on him." Ethan said as Mason growled and started to throw his dice in the air.

"I'm going to my chambers." He said as he walked out of the conference room.

"Who the hell says 'chambers' anymore?" Drake said as the group rolled their eyes. Mason was pacing his room as Angelica appeared.

"About time you got here." Mason said staring up at the transparent red fox.

"Shut it, Mason. The time is nearing and you need to weaken this group." Angelica said crossing her arms as she floated down on his bed.

"I know! It's not my fault that I have a shit-worthy group." Mason said as he stared her down.

"Uh, it kind of is. You chose them." Angelica said as Mason rolled his eyes. "Isabella is getting impatient." Angelica said as Mason scowled.

"She should just stop the little bitch now." Mason said as Angelica floated over him menacingly.

"I told you! She can't access her powers until all the stones are completed. If she doesn't have her power she cannot be brought down." Angelica said as Mason put his hands up defensively.

"Jeez…ok…I'll figure something out." Mason said as Angelica sneered before disappearing. Eric sat in his room lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He listened around to make sure no one was around. He jumped off his bed and dressed in all black. He hooked on a blade to his wrist and filled his dagger carrier with daggers. He pulled on his hood which covered most of his face. He grabbed another object and jumped out of his window.

He free fell until he whipped out his hook swords and hooked them on a telephone wire. He flipped through the air and onto a shorter building. He ran across the buildings before stopping a familiar one. He crouched down on the roof before sliding down the pipe. He placed a flash drive on a window sill before pushing himself off the window sill and free falling to the ground. He hooked onto a pole and spun around it before landing on the ground. He stood up straight and looked up at the window.

"Hmm…what's this?" Alex murmured as she picked up the flash drive off the window. Eric nodded to himself before running down the alley.

_(A/N): Vote on the poll please! It's very important! _


	51. Milestones

_(A/N): Hey guys! Back again for graduation! Can you believe it? My babies are graduating college…any-who…there's a big shocker in this chapter, but I'm sure you guys probably already know what it is. Right?_

"Woo! I'm done with school!" Garrett yelled as he ran through the apartment complex waking everybody up.

"You still have graduation, idiot." Derek groaned grumpily. Ginger walked out as Garrett raised his eyebrow at Derek.

"He's not a morning person." Ginger said patting Derek's shoulder. Derek groaned and dragged himself back into his apartment.

"Woo! Graduation!" Donovan yelled as running of his apartment. Garrett cheered as he and Donovan high-fived.

"Some of us are not graduating! Can I get some sleep?" Luca yelled before slamming the door to his apartment.

"C'mon. We have to get ready." Cat said pulling Garrett back into their apartment.

"Graduation is not in another four hours. I know what you two are going to do." Donovan sang as Garrett sprang up a vine and whipped him in the face.

"That's what you get for making gross jokes." Kim said leaning against the doorframe of their apartment. Donovan rolled his eyes before smirking. "Don't!" She yelled, but Donovan already picked her up and ran into the apartment slamming the door. Everybody eventually got up and headed over to the arena where the graduation was being held. Usually the graduation ceremonies would be divided by major, but since the Mobius sector of the college was small they had their own graduation.

"My baby is graduating college!" Cream cried as she held Tyler's head to her chest and cried. Tyler laughed nervously before pulling away from his mother.

"Mom, you still have Chrissy." Tyler said as Cream dabbed her eyes.

"But you're my first child." Cream said placing her hands on Tyler's face.

"I'm really feeling the love, mom." Chrissy said as Tails shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I bet she'll bawl because you're the last child." Tails said as Chrissy shrugged her shoulders. Rafael took a deep breath as he looked at the crowd wearing his graduation gown. Even though he only took three years he managed to finish his major and minor and get his degrees without taking a fourth year.

"Nervous?" Alana asked intertwining her fingers with his. Rafael smiled down at her and kissed their conjoined hands.

"A little, but knowing you're here makes it better, sunshine." Rafael said as he pecked Alana's lips lightly. Alana blushed as he leaned down and kissed her large belly.

"Um, am I interrupting?" Grace said as Rafael smiled over at his mother. He went over and hugged her as she hugged him happily.

"You came." Rafael said.

"I've already missed so much of your life. I don't plan to let that happen anymore." Grace said as Rafael smiled brightly. "Is this Alana?" Grace asked as she motioned over to Alana. Rafael nodded happily as he brought his girlfriend and mother together.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Roads." Alana said sticking out her hand.

"Nonsense child. Call me Grace." She said hugging Alana as Alana smiled and hugged her. "Whoa, you're far along, aren't you?" Grace said noticing Alana's stomach.

"The doctor says I'm due soon." Alana said rubbing her belly. "You know, you're the first person to not touch my belly." Alana said.

"Honey, I've been through it. It gets annoying." Grace said as Alana laughed.

"Why do we have to come?" Aiden groaned as he sat next to Luca and Flash. "My parents aren't graduating!" He exclaimed as Luca rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever stop complaining? Jeez…you're here to be supportive." Luca said as Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" Aiden said.

"Shouldn't you be happy? Juliana is here." Luca said as Aiden perked up.

"She is?" Aiden said as he started to fix his hair making Luca roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! She's hot and I need to impress her." He said as Luca looked at him in disgust.

"Dude, she's my aunt!" Luca exclaimed as Flash rolled his eyes.

"You guys are like twelve and eight! You don't need to be worrying about this stuff." Flash said as Luca and Aiden shrugged their shoulders. "Where's Nessa?" Flash asked.

"I think she's talking to Alex." Luca said as Flash stood up and started to frantically search behind him.

"What's wrong, dad? I thought we didn't have to worry about this stuff?" Aiden said as he and Luca smirked.

"Yeah! You! Me on the other hand…I have a lot to worry about!" Flash said as he pushed people's heads to the side looking for Nessa.

"Hi Aiden!" Juliana said cheerfully walking over to the young wolf.

"Hey. What's up Juli?" Aiden asked as Juliana sat next to him and smiled.

"Where's your brother?" Flash asked bending down at Juliana's level.

"Um…I think he's sitting down there with the other graduates." Juliana said pointing down at Julian.

"Not that brother!" Flash exclaimed standing up fully.

"Oh, well AJ is-"Flash cut her off.

"Alex! Where's Alex?" Flash asked as Juliana raised her eyebrow.

"He's sitting with Nessa right in front of you." Juliana said as Flash turned around to see his daughter laughing with that rotten boy.

"Man…aren't you stupid?" Ivy said sitting next to her boyfriend. Flash groaned as he sat down next to Ivy. The ceremony soon started as everybody listened to the dean's speech. Tyler sat on stage nervously as he looked out at the crowd. Since he had to actually try in college he couldn't really hide his grades and he beat out everyone for Valedictorian.

"Now for the speech from the Valedictorian, Tyler Prower." The dean said as everybody applauded.

"Woo! Tyler!" Ruby yelled as Cream clapped happily next to her. Tyler smiled as he stood at the podium.

"Um…hey guys. I'm not really good at speeches. Hell, I didn't even give a speech at my high school graduation. Well…I guess public speaking is one of the things some of us have to get use to. Whether we're going to be CEOs or lawyers." Tyler said smiling at Julian and Kim who smiled back at him. "Or maybe not much public speaking because we'll be chefs or video game designers." Tyler said as Liecy smiled at her boyfriend and Derek smiled softly. "Right now most of us are just glad to be done with school. After seventeen years of education we're done!" Tyler said as everybody cheered.

"That was the shortest speech ever." AJ said as they watched Tyler walk off stage.

"That's the longest I've heard him talk without using 'dude'." Black said as Lazarus and AJ laughed.

"It is now time to present the diplomas to our graduating class." The dean said as everybody sat up excitedly. The dean started calling out names as everybody waited forever for one of their friends to be called.

"Rafael Andrews. Computer Engineering and Business and Economics" The dean announced as Rafael walked up on stage. Everybody cheered for him as Alana clapped happily and sent him a wave of pride and happiness. Rafael smiled and waved to everybody before retreating back to the sitting. After a few more (a lot) names Garrett was finally called up.

"Garrett Burnet. Journalism." The dean said as Garrett walked up to receive his diploma. Everybody cheered loudly especially his mom.

"I see where he gets it from now." Lauren said as Emma laughed.

"Brice the Echidna. Marine Biology." The dean said after a couple of more names. Brice walked up to the stage as everybody cheered.

"WOO! MY BOY'S NOT AN IDIOT!" Knuckles yelled as Brice shook his head in embarrassment.

"Cat the Hedgehog. Education." The dean said as Shadow, Amy, Ebony, and Shade shot up and started screaming. Cat laughed nervously as she waved to them before walking off the stage.

"Julian the Hedgehog. Business and Economics." The dean said as Todd shot out of his chair with Luca and cheered loudly. Louder than the whole Shadow family. Julian smiled and gave a thumb's up to his dad.

"Serenity the Hedgehog. Biomedicine." The dean said as Shadow, Amy, Ebony, and Shade repeated what they did before. Serenity simply shook her head before walking off the stage.

"Donovan Johnson. Forensics." The dean said as Donovan's mom jumped up and cheered for him. Donovan waved happily at his mom while waving his diploma in the air.

"Conner Mondair. Cinema Directory." The dean said as Alchemy and Jerry cheered for him. He – being Conner, of course – brought his camera and filmed his whole way onto stage and off of stage.

"Liecy Mondair. Culinary Arts." The dean said as Alchemy and Jerry got back up and cheered for her. Liecy waved to the crowd and Tyler before walking off the stage. Jerry and Alchemy collapsed back in their seats.

"I'm getting too old for this." Jerry said as Alchemy laughed.

"Nicole Mondair. Creative Writing." The dean said as Elijah and Arielle cheered for her. Brice stood on his chair and started to cheer loudly as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Can't that boy relax?" Knuckles said.

"Gee, I wonder where he gets it from." Rouge said sarcastically as Knuckles rolled his eyes again.

"Tyler Prower. Business and Economics and Design." The dean said as Tyler walked onto stage with Cream yelling loudly and clapping.

"Still want her to be like this for your graduation?" Tails asked as Chrissy shook her head.

"Ginger Romaro-Stanson. Biomedicine." The dean said as the whole Romaro family stood up and cheered loudly both out loud and in her mind. Luna held little Elizabeth as Ginger waved at her daughter and family.

"Kimberley Samson. Criminology." The dean said as her dad clapped proudly and Donovan yelled loudly. Kim waved her diploma in the air as she strutted off stage.

"Isabella Sanders. Early Education." The dean said as Luca cheered loudly along with both his grandfathers and dad. Izzy waved at Luca before walking off stage.

"Derek Stanson. Graphic Design and Information Technology." The dean said as Nikki and James cheered loudly while holding little Elizabeth who still managed to stay asleep past all the noise. Derek waved to his family before walking off stage. After the last few names were called out the dean stood at the podium and faced the audience.

"I present to you New York University's graduating class of 2030!" The dean exclaimed as all the graduates stood up and threw their caps in the air. Everybody clapped and cheered as the graduates hugged each other and celebrated. Everybody ran down the steps the congratulate them and meet up. Alana waited as Rafael talked with his mom before walking over and hugging him.

"Congratulations." She said before lightly pecking his lips. Rafael smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks sunshine. Now, all I have to do is get a job and wait for the bun in the oven to come out." Rafael said as Alana laughed.

"You're pregnant?" They heard a familiar voice say. They both whipped around to see Renegade standing there with Garrett behind him looking at the couple apologetically.

"Renegade…" Alana said in disbelief as Renegade stared at her stomach.

"Whose is it?" Renegade asked rigidly as Rafael glared at him.

"I-I…I'm not sure…" She said as Renegade exhaled heavily.

"It has to be mine." Renegade said as Rafael looked at him offended.

"Excuse me? Who says that? If you didn't know, I slept with her too." Rafael said as Renegade glared at him while Alana looked on nervously.

"Guys, guys, guys relax…we don't need to make a scene." Garrett said getting in between them.

"When did you sleep with her? By the looks of it you couldn't possibly have done this anytime soon." Renegade said as he pushed Garrett out of the way.

"Well, if you must know. I slept with her during spring break." Garrett said as Renegade's eyes widened. "That's right. She cheated on you with me! So that child in there can very well be mine." Rafael said as Renegade glared at him. Renegade growled and punched Rafael in the face. People around the two gasped as Rafael rubbed his jaw.

"You need to learn your place." Renegade said as Rafael scoffed.

"I know my place. It's with Alana and _my _kid." Rafael said as they charged towards each other. Goldeye ripped Rafael away from Renegade as Garrett did the same with Renegade.

"Guys! Settle down!" Serenity said as she walked in between the fuming boys.

"You've both caused enough trouble. This has to end." Derek said as everybody pushed the other people away forming a circle around Rafael and Renegade.

"This will never end because he can't accept that I'm better for her. That we belong together!" Rafael yelled as Renegade growled at him.

"Rafael!" Alana screamed as Rafael whipped his head towards her. Alana had liquid under her as she was clutching her stomach. Rafael pushed Goldeye off of him as he rushed over to Alana. "Call me an ambulance." Alana said as she started breathing heavily.

"Sunshine, it's going to be ok. I can faze us to the hospital." Rafael said as Alana shook her head.

"No, I don't want to risk it." Alana said as Grace came by Alana's side.

"It's going to be ok, sweetie. I called an ambulance and they're on their way." Grace said as Alana nodded. Renegade looked down sadly before he started to walk away.

"Renegade." Alana called out as Renegade turned his head back. "Please don't go." Alana gasped out as Renegade looked at her. Renegade walked over to her and sat near her as he nodded towards her. "Thank you." She said as two EMTs rushed passed everybody and pulled Alana on to a gurney. They pushed her out to the ambulance as everybody followed her out. Renegade and Rafael both approached the ambulance, but one of the EMTs blocked them off.

"Sorry, only one passenger. Who's the father?" The EMT asked.

"Me." Rafael and Renegade said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Let me go." Izzy said as she climbed into the ambulance. "I'm her friend and apparently the only level-headed one here." Lauren said throwing a glare at Renegade and Rafael. The EMT nodded before closing the doors and telling the driver to drive. Rafael and Renegade glared at each other before Rafael fazed away.

"Are we all just going to stand here?" Arielle asked as everybody looked at her before rushing over to their vehicles.

"Izzy! It hurts." Alana said as she was rushed into the hospital.

"I know, it's going to be ok. I'm here for you." Izzy said as she ran by the gurney.

"I want Rafael." Alana said in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm right here, sunshine." Rafael said as he ran next to Izzy. The doctor made Izzy wait in the waiting room and soon made Rafael wait with her because they weren't sure if he was the father.

"Where's Alana? What happened?" Emma asked as she ran into the waiting room with everybody else behind her.

"She's in the ER right now. They won't let me in because I might not be the father." Rafael said as he glared at Renegade who glared back him.

"Ok, I had enough of this." Julian said stepping in between the two as the two and Kim looked at him in shock. "One of you guys is the father and even though you may not like it the other is going to be in your life. Because the girl in there wants you two in her life. You," Julian said pointing to Rafael. "Have to face that Alana loved Renegade and still probably does. And you," Julian said pointing to Renegade. "Have to realize that Alana is happy and with Rafael. She didn't want this, but this is how it is. She doesn't want you two to fight and you guys are not making much of an effort to not to." Julian said as Todd nodded proud of his son.

"Can you two stop acting like kindergartens and start acting mature?" Julian asked as they both grumbled crossing their arms.

"I think that's the most you're going to get from them." Donovan said as Julian rolled his eyes and sat down. Hours passed and everybody eventually fell asleep except for Rafael. He stood outside reveling in the feeling of the cool wind against his skin.

"I don't really hate you." He heard someone say behind him. He turned to see Renegade.

"You got a real funny way of showing it." Rafael muttered as Renegade stood next to him.

"It's just hard, you know." Renegade said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I did love her and I still do have lingering feelings for her. I knew she slept with you before she even told me. I guess I was kind of in denial." Renegade said.

"She didn't want to hurt you." Rafael said as Renegade chuckled softly.

"I know that, but it still hurts. I don't blame her." He said as Rafael snorted.

"Yeah, you blame me." Rafael said.

"I did in the beginning, but I knew it was going to happen eventually, so I accepted it. I was going to come here and actually tolerate you, but finding out she was pregnant threw me for a loop." Renegade said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You knew? What do you mean you knew?" Rafael asked narrowing his eyes at the hedgehog.

"All in good time, Rafael. For now, let's just tolerate each other." Renegade said looking at Rafael with his two toned eyes.

"For Alana." Rafael murmured as Renegade nodded.

"Guys," Chrissy said walking out. "The baby is here." Chrissy said as Rafael let a breath whoosh out of him. They both followed Chrissy until they stood outside of a door. Rafael was the first to go in and Renegade soon followed. Alana smiled at both of them as she held a blue bundle. Ok, so it was a boy. They both saw his fur which was slightly darker than Alana's. His eyes weren't opened and Rafael groaned.

"Will we never know?" Flash exclaimed from outside of the room.

"There's the tail." Alana said as Rafael and Renegade looked at the other's tails before looking back at Alana. Everybody was holding their breath as Alana started unwrap the blanket.

_(A/N): HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Man, I haven't done one in a while and man! It feels good. Anyways, here are the new _Avengers_ and Rafael's mother. _

**Drake Albertson**: Drake is a dark maroon fox with numerous bangs on his forehead. His fur has black slashes on it and he has a scar on his face the stretches from his right eye to his left cheek. How he got the scar remains unknown. He has a nick in his ear and dark black eyes. Drake is a smart ass. He's snarky and is a know-it-all. He has a bad attitude towards everything especially when things don't go his way. He has the power over water and uses it to its fullest advantage. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Dominique the Bat**: Dominique is a gray bat with long hair. Her hair is fairly messy and has multiple colored streaks in her hair. She has piercing ice blue eyes and cynical smile. Dominique is a creepily happy villain. She is always in a good mood, but that mood gives you chills. (Think of Harley Quinn) She has something against Nicole, but the reason why is unknown. She has the power of precise combustion. She can make an explosion happen right by you from all the way up in the air. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Ryan Rennings**: Ryan is a light blue hawk with a white beak. He has brown eyes with gold specks. He rarely leaves his wings in its natural state because he likes to change them into machinery. Ryan is able to change his arms into any mechanical object and weapon. Ryan is arrogant and has a flaunt-what-you-got attitude. He's sarcastic and doesn't take many things seriously. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Eric Harris**: Eric is a gray fox with three bangs sticking out on his forehead. He has pale green eyes and two tails with an ear folded down. He practically looks like Tails. Eric doesn't say many things. He barely talks at all. He's reserved and doesn't talk to anyone else in the _Avenger _group. He has a purple energy which he uses as a beam or bolts. When he uses his energy his eyes glow the same color. He has an 'alter-ego' of some fort. When he is in his other form he covers his face completely with a black hood and uses weapons instead of powers. His weapons consist of hook swords, throwing knives, and a hidden blade. It seems like he helps the group, but the complete reason as to why is unknown. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**

**Grace Roads**: Grace is an off-white fox with long wavy hair. She is rather short and has navy eyes like Rafael's. Grace was married to Rafael's father – Jacob Andrews – once, but was sent to Mobius when she threatened to reveal his affair to the world. Rafael recently was reunited with his mother, but she did not return with him to Earth. She couldn't say goodbye to the world she spent so many years in. She visits him – thanks to Tails – and he visits her. She is very caring and nice. She has an open mind to everything around her, but doesn't take sass from anyone. _**Created by**_**: tpcb000**


	52. Discoveries and Beginnings

_(A/N): Now for the thrilling conclusion!_

_**Alana's P.O.V.**_

'_Oh my God, why did I think I could do this without suppressing the pain?' _I thought as the EMTs pushed me through the doors of the hospital. I knew I was squeezing the ever living crap out of Izzy's hand, but she was being a good friend and not even complaining.

"Izzy, it hurts!" I yelled as another contraction hit me. Just ease the pain away, Alana. You can do it. You can do it. _No! Make the sacrifice for the baby. You can do it. _I hated my self-sacrificing side.

"I know, it's going to be ok, though. I'm here for you." Izzy said reassuringly as she patted my arm. I needed something better. I needed Rafael.

"I want Rafael." I begged and suddenly I felt comfort shoot through me as someone grabbed my hand.

"I'm right here sunshine." Rafael said as I smiled at him. I was going straight to the operating room since labor was coming so fast.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Only family." The doctor said. Where did he come from? They must be pumping in the medication. Weird; I never felt the IV. Izzy nodded understandingly before leaving. Rafael started to push his way in, but the EMT stopped him. Don't stop him.

"Sorry, sir. But we haven't confirmed you as the father. Please join the other miss in the waiting room." The EMT said. No. Let him stay.

"What? I'm her boyfriend! That should be good enough!" Rafael exclaimed. Yeah! Let him stay!

"I'm sorry, sir. Hospital policy." The doctor said as he nudged Rafael out the door. Why was no one listening to me?

"Ahhh!" Oh that's right…I'm screaming incoherent nonsense.

"Ms. Delgado you're fully dilated you have to begin pushing." The doctor said as I pushed the nurse away. "Not the nurse, Ms. Delgado. The baby." The doctor said. I scrunched my face in pain as I tried to push, but God damn it! Did it have to hurt so fucking much?

"Ah! I can't. I can't!" I said shaking my head.

"The baby's crowning, just a few more pushes, Ms. Delgado." The doctor said. At least I think that's what he said. I was too out of it. I just tried to push as hard as I could before I collapsed on backwards. Sweat was covering my forehead and I was panting like I just ran twenty-five mile. But, I heard it. I heard my baby's cry. _My _baby.

"Congratulations, Ms. Delgado. You have a new son." The doctor said as my vision started to blur. I saw him hand over a small blue and red body over to the nurse and before I passed out I saw the tail and smiled.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

Rafael was not breathing. His whole body was numb. He couldn't believe what he saw. The little baby boy Alana was holding had a fox tail that was swinging back and forth. Renegade nodded in understanding before patting Rafael on the shoulder and walking out of the room. Rafael collapsed on his knees as his face broke out in a smile.

"Meet your son." Alana said as Rafael laughed and held the baby in his arms.

"Oh my God! He's so cute!" Lauren exclaimed as everybody shushed her.

"What's his name?" Grace asked as Rafael looked up at Alana.

"You can pick." Alana said as Rafael smiled half-heartedly. He looked over to Renegade was leaning in the corner of the room.

"Renegade. His name is going to be Renegade. Renegade Jeremiah Andrews." Rafael said as Renegade lifted his eyes to meet Rafael's in shock. Everybody was silent as Alana smiled with tears in her eyes. Renegade walked over to Rafael and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Renegade said as Rafael smiled and nodded.

"Man, this day has been great!" Todd exclaimed as everybody laughed. A week past after graduation and the birth of little Renegade and the big Renegade decided to stay and continue to hang with the group. The parents all returned back to their homes as everybody decided to chill for a while before preparing to move. Julian was sitting on his couch as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Izzy asked as she plopped down next to him.

"Nothing! Why would something be wrong? Everything is good. Very good." Julian sputtered nervously as Izzy raised her eyebrow.

"Julian, tell me." Izzy said as Julian jumped up from the couch and walked around it.

"Nothing! What's with the third degree? Jeez…you know what? I'm going to hang out with Donovan. Bye!" He yelled before running out of the door. Renegade was outside leaning against the opposite wall as he shook his head.

"Smooth." Renegade said as Julian smacked his forehead.

"Shut up. I'm going to tell her and it won't be hard." Julian said as Renegade patted his back.

"Alright, so when are you going to do it?" Renegade said as Julian sucked in a big breath.

"Tomorrow night." He said as he started to walk away, but got smashed by an invisible shield. "Damn you, Rafael!" Julian said as he turned around and pointed at the fox holding his son. Rafael's son had finally opened his eyes and were a stunning shade of light gray and blue, but just like his mother's they would change with his emotions. His tail had a gray tip on it and bangs were starting to grow on his forehead.

"You got to tell her today." Renegade said as Rafael walked next to him.

"I agree." Rafael said as he rocked little Renegade. "Just do it. She'll agree." Rafael said as Renegade nodded in agreement. Julian groaned as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"I like it better when you two hated each other." Julian said as the two smirked seeing the hedgehog walk away in anger.

"Why are we having a meeting again?" Black groaned as he sat in Serenity's apartment.

"We need to discuss the moving situation." Serenity said as she sat at the end of the table. All the leaders were at the head of the table as everybody sat at or around the table. The graduates were behind the leaders.

"You're all just going back to California, aren't you?" Lazarus asked as Serenity shook her head.

"Some of us decided to stay in New York for our careers." Julian said as the graduates nodded behind them.

"So…who's staying?" Alex asked.

"Julian, Izzy, Garrett, Cat, Tyler, Liecy, Rafael—of course, Donovan, and Kim. The rest of us are going back to California." Serenity said as everybody remained silent.

"Dude, you bitch at me for wanting to stay here and now you are." Julian said looking over at Garrett.

"I kind of got an internship at the_ New York Times_." Garrett said scratching the back of his head. Julian rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Since Serenity, Ginger, Derek, and Conner are going to be leaving we need new 'leaders'." Julian said as Bolt shot his hand up.

"Clearly me." Bolt said as Julian rolled his eyes.

"We already chose who's going to replace us." Derek said as Bolt let his hand dropped. Derek, Ginger, Conner, and Serenity all stood up.

"Lazarus." Conner said as Lazarus nodded and sat in Conner's place.

"Dude!" AJ exclaimed as Conner rolled his eyes.

"Do you seriously think you can run this?" Conner said motioning at the entire group. AJ shook his head before sinking back into his seat.

"Topaz." Ginger said as Topaz smiled gratefully at Ginger before taking her seat.

"Tsunami." Serenity said as Tsunami cheered and sat at Serenity's place. "Doesn't mean you're the main leader." Serenity said as Tsunami shrugged her shoulders.

"Rafael." Derek said as Rafael's mouth dropped.

"What?" Rafael said in shock. "Why not this guy?" Rafael said putting his arm around Renegade. Renegade glared at him as Rafael smiled sheepishly. "Not that cool yet? Alright…" Rafael said taking his arm off Renegade's shoulders.

"You have the same leadership qualities I do. Renegade knows." Derek said as Renegade and Derek made strange eye contact that didn't go unnoticed by Rafael. Rafael just quietly sat in Derek's seat.

"As from this moment on these are the leaders of the New York division." Julian said as everybody nodded.

"We seem so…'council-y'." Tsunami said as Topaz laughed a bit.

"Ok, it's been decided. Peace!" AJ said as he got up from his seat and started to make his wait to the door.

"Wait!" Julian exclaimed as everybody groaned. "Alex has found something." Julian said as Alex walked forward with her laptop. Tyler plugged in his projector to it and displaying her desktop on the blank white wall.

"'Pranks against Black'?" Black exclaimed as he pointed to a folder with the same name.

"You know I love you." Alex said before blowing him a kiss. He smiled and laughed to himself as he turned towards AJ who just stared at him. Black cleared his throat before looking back at the screen. Alex plugged in the USB as the file popped up.

"'_Avenger's _Secrets'?" Topaz asked in confusion as Alex clicked on the folder. Only a word document was in it and Alex clicked on it.

"Oh my God! Look at all that information!" Tsunami exclaimed as everybody gasped.

"They're working with fallen angels!" Bianca exclaimed as everybody looked at her in confusion. "Um, ya know, just readin' it." Bianca said nervously before hiding behind Wilmer. Julian snapped his fingers as Brice went over to Bianca and picked her up before setting her in front of the screen.

"You know some shit. Explain." Julian said as Bianca sighed.

"Wilmer and I…" Bianca said as she took a deep breath. "Are angels." Bianca said as everybody looked around confused.

"Wilmer? An angel?" Flash said as Wilmer glared at his friend.

"What does this mean?" Sean asked in confusion.

"Exactly how it sounds." Bianca said as she sat down next to Wilmer.

"Does this have to do with the stones?" Tyler asked in curiosity.

"Yes." Wilmer said as everybody looked at the stone holders before back at Wilmer and Bianca.

"So…how does this thing work?" Black asked scratching the back of his head.

"There's a holy…family of some sort. Bianca and I are not apart of this, but we—along with other angels—are called upon to assist and protect the _Guardian_." Wilmer explained as everybody listened intently.

"What's the _Guardian_?" Bijou asked.

"The _Guardian _is the 'main' angel in a sense. They are the most powerful angel, but rarely use their power because when they do they die." Bianca said as Goldeye scowled.

"Along with the _Guardian _come special roles for chosen people. These people are not angels, but are equally, if not more, important." Wilmer said as everybody nodded.

"There's the _Protector_. They are meant to always protect and do anything for the _Guardian_. He or she becomes the love interest of the _Guardian_ and whenever the _Guardian _feels pain—emotional or physical—the _Protector _feels it through physical pain." Bianca said as they all nodded.

"The _Holy Child _is not really the _Guardian's _child. If ever the _Guardian _becomes corrupted the _Holy Child _is able to bring him or her back to normal. The _Holy Child _also is the shield for the _Guardian_. He or she has a protective bubble around themselves and the _Guardian _which no evil spirit can break through." Wilmer said.

"This one is a hard one. The _Sacrifice_. The _Sacrifice _is the person who gives their life whenever the _Guardian _is on the brink of death before they have completed their purpose. And until the _Protector _comes into the _Guardian's _life the _Sacrifice _acts as the _Protector_." Bianca said as everybody looked at her sadly.

"So, what does this have to do with the stones?" Alana asked as she sat on the stool by the kitchen counter.

"The stone are keys to unlock the _Guardian's _power. The stone holders must fulfill their tasks and serve the _Guardian _as needed. Each stone holds a special power like with Mason's stone. He was able to kill off the main part of the person's personality." Wilmer said as Black jumped out of the seat.

"Wait, does this mean I can do something cool?" Black asked as Wilmer and Bianca nodded. "Awesome! What do I do?" Black asked when all the ancestors showed up.

"Time out! You guys are taking our jobs." Isaac said as Black crossed his arms and pouted.

"At least they're actually doing it right." Black muttered.

"Oh snap! Isaac you better control your boy." Erica said as Bolt shook his head.

"Why haven't you guys told us anything?" Rafael asked looking up at Gabe.

"You guys weren't prepared to learn this. And now that you know Angelica is going to get Mason to try to take you down even more." Arianna said as Bianca laughed nervously.

"Our bad." Bianca said as she and Wilmer slinked away from the glares of the ancestors.

"We can take them!" Julian said as Cheka rubbed his face.

"That's beside the point. You guys are not ready. Half of you haven't even completed your task!" Cheka said as he floated down on the ground.

"Who has completed their tasks?" Tsunami asked.

"Cat, Black, Alana, Rafael, and Lilac." Rosa said as Lilac looked up at her confused.

"Wait, what did I do?" Lilac asked in confusion.

"You kept your love towards your parents. Even though you thought you were adopted you still loved them no matter what." Rosa said as Lilac smiled to herself.

"Ok…what do the rest of us have to do then?" Bolt asked.

"We can't tell you." Devin said as they all groaned. "We have a reason for this one!" Devin exclaimed over the groans.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"If we told you what you had to do it would have less meaning than it would have if you had discovered it yourself." Nick said as Lauren pouted.

"When are we supposed to know?" Lauren asked.

"You'll know." Nick said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I just have one question." Shade said as everybody looked at him. "Who is the _Guardian_?" Shade asked.

"She'll reveal herself when the time is right." Arianna said before they all disappeared.

"Stupid cryptic language." Brice muttered as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"So, what do we do?" Amber asked.

"We continue with our lives." Rafael said as he stood up from the table.

"Because that's all we can do for now." Derek said as both nodded at each other. Everybody nodded and walked out of the apartment to whatever they were doing before. Nicole and Brice were in their apartment packing up all their stuff when Brice collapsed on their couch.

"We're finally done!" Brice exclaimed as Nicole laughed and sat next to him.

"Good job. Now we have to move them all out of the way." Nicole said as Brice groaned.

"We're not moving for another three days." Brice exclaimed as Nicole kissed him.

"But the next three days we have to say good bye to New York and our siblings." She said as he groaned.

"Fine." He said as Nicole kissed him. "Well…we still have the bed. How about we take a-"Nicole quickly cut him off.

"First boxes then sex." She said as Brice got up quickly and started picking up boxes.

"Hey guys." Izzy said walking through the door. "Have you seen Julian?" She asked as the couple exchanged glances.

"Um, yeah, he actually said he wanted you to meet him at the park." Nicole said as Izzy tilted her head in confusion.

"The park? Why? It's pitch black out." Izzy said as she looked out the window.

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to take you out to dinner." Brice said with a shrug of his shoulders. Izzy just looked on in confusion before leaving their apartment. Izzy walked through the park looking for any sign of Julian.

"Hey," Onyx said as he skated up to the fox. "Julian told me to have you head towards the gardens." Onyx said as Izzy looked at him confused.

"But that's where all the trees are. Does he want me to get raped?" Izzy muttered as Onyx shrugged his shoulders and skated away. Izzy started to walk through the gardens and noticed all the streetlights weren't working. She still walked forward making sure not the hit any of the trees. She saw a little light flickering and walked towards it. A small paper hit her face and she pulled it away to see it was a picture.

The picture was hanging from a string and the string was tied to a small light that kept flickering. The picture was one of Izzy pushing her hand towards the camera. Izzy remembered the picture. Julian was trying to take a picture of her while he was pursuing her. She was annoyed and pushed him away like the many times she did. She smiled to herself when suddenly a bunch of lights lit up. Strings of Christmas lights were tied around the trees and connecting to each other. A ton—not really—of different pictures were all hanging down from the chords and Izzy gasped.

"Looking for me?" Julian asked as Izzy whipped her head in the direction she heard his voice. She didn't see him, but she saw a picture that was hanging from a blue string. She walked towards it glancing at the pictures she walked passed. Some were of him or her, but some had both of them. There were a few pictures of her and Luca and some of him and Luca. She stopped at the blue stringed picture and smiled.

The picture was of Luca, Julian, and her. It was around the time when Luca was four and they were spending their first Christmas together. They were by the tree lightening and Julian was holding Luca up as Izzy tickled his sides. Snow was falling down around them and they were all smiling. This was Izzy's most favorite picture.

"We've come a long way." Julian said as he walked up to her.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked as Julian took a deep breath. He got down on one knee as Izzy gasped. He took her hand as he looked up at her eyes.

"Izzy, you know I've had my fair share of dates, but no one compared to you. You're my everything. I've never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you. So, what I'm saying is…Isabella, will you marry me?" Julian said as he pulled out a ring as Izzy smiled through her tears. "I'm actually proposing this time." He said as Izzy let out a watery laugh.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Izzy exclaimed as Julian slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her passionately.

"Woo!" Everybody yelled as they popped out of the bushes.

"My parents are getting married!" Luca exclaimed as Izzy and Julian laughed.

"I don't think there is a better chance to say this, but now." Izzy said as everybody looked at her. "Julian, I'm pregnant." Izzy said as Julian's mouth dropped.

"Wha…When…What…How…Oh-"Julian collapsed on the ground as Izzy shook her head.

"I'm going to be a brother!" Luca exclaimed as Izzy hugged him.

"Well, this day has been eventful." Rafael said as Renegade nodded.

_(A/N): So…it should be obvious who the _Guardian _is. If it's not well…just keep reading!_


	53. California Baby!

_(A/N): School is killing me!_

Everybody is back in California to move or to help move. Everybody planned to stay for the majority of the summer, but a few had to go back for job reasons.

"Oh, I've missed having the group all together!" Pamilyn exclaimed as she hugged Brice tightly while her boyfriend brought in her bags.

"I get it. Get off me." Brice said as Pamilyn smacked his arm.

"Keep getting boxes!" Knuckles yelled as he brought in a huge box. Brice rolled his eyes as he walked back into the moving truck.

"Oh, my baby boy is back to live with us." Rouge said as she held Brice's face.

"It's temporary, mom. Only until Nicole and I find an apartment; closer to an ocean." Brice said as Rouge smiled up at him. "Plus, I really don't want to hear you and dad doing the nasty. So, the quicker I'm out of here the quicker you guys get to do that." Brice said as Rouge lightly smacked her son on the cheek as Brice laughed. Tyler was levitating a few boxes from the truck and letting them follow them into the Prower household.

"Hey!" Liecy said as she jumped on his back startling the rabbit hybrid. The boxes behind Tyler dropped as Tyler sighed. "Sorry…" Liecy said as she let her hands drop from her boyfriend.

"You can give me a warning next time, babe." Tyler said annoyed as Liecy rubbed her arm nervously.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok; I know things have been stressful lately." Liecy said as she followed Tyler into the living room.

"Stressful? Things have been fine." Tyler said as he let the boxes dropped onto the floor making Liecy jump.

"But things with the stones and finding a job and-"Tyler quickly whipped around and cut Liecy off.

"Maybe I'm stressed with the fact that my girlfriend is trying to pry into my life!" Tyler shouted as Liecy glared at him.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better! You don't have to snap at me!" Liecy yelled at her boyfriend.

"I'm under a lot of stress right now! There, you were right about one thing!" Tyler yelled as Liecy scowled.

"Then why won't you let me help you?" Liecy screamed as Chrissy and Bolt walked into the room.

"I'm fine alone! I don't need the help! I don't need you! From this moment on, we're done!" Tyler said as he stormed out of the house leaving a devastated Liecy. Liecy clenched her fists as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill. Chrissy looked at Bolt who nodded understandingly before leaving. Chrissy walked up to Liecy and placed a hand on her shoulder. Liecy collapsed on her knees and started to sob as Chrissy held her.

"I should have just stayed out of the way." Liecy cried as Chrissy rubbed her back.

"I know you and my brother have been going out for four years now, but there are some things you don't understand about him." Chrissy said as Liecy rubbed her eyes.

"Really?" Liecy said as she sniffled. Chrissy nodded as Liecy turned her body to face her. "Like how?" Liecy asked.

"Tyler is like my dad in a lot of ways. He's social and friendly, but when it come to serious intellectual stuff he likes to be alone. My dad deals with stress alone and so does Tyler. Tyler has never been this stressed before in his life. I just think he doesn't know how to deal with it and that probably freaks him out. Tyler knows everything and never had a trouble with figuring things out, but this is entirely new and different. It's just hard for him." Chrissy explained as Liecy nodded. "Don't hate him or yourself. He's just adjusting to this whole thing." Chrissy said as she rubbed Liecy's arm. Chrissy got up from the floor as Liecy remained on it thinking.

"How'd it go?" Bolt asked as Chrissy walked out from the living room.

"I hope she understands." Chrissy said as Bolt kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so tired!" Julian said as he collapsed on the couch of his home. "I'm not even moving here and I practically did half the moving!" He exclaimed as Izzy laughed.

"That's what you get for being a strong guy." Izzy said as he kissed his forehead. Julian sat up and put his hands on the sides of her stomach.

"I can't believe our baby is inside here." Julian said as he rubbed Izzy's stomach.

"You do know he's probably a little bigger than a peanut." Izzy said as she looked down at him.

"Hey, that's our son you're talking about." Julian said as Izzy laughed and raised her eyebrow.

"Son?" Izzy asked as Julian looked up at her.

"Of course. A little brother for Luca to teach football and baseball to." Julian said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"How about a girl?" Izzy asked.

"That would be difficult. I would have to beat up a lot of guys." Julian said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"You're seriously going to be one of those Dads?" Izzy asked as Julian stood up.

"Uh yeah! Hello! There's going to be guys like me after her!" Julian said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Well, if she's any smart like her mother than she'll be able to tie him down." Izzy said as Julian smiled and kissed her.

"Please! Not in front of my grandchildren!" Todd exclaimed as the couple pulled away. "Don't corrupt their little minds!" Todd said as Julian and Izzy rolled their eyes.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here, Mr. Solari." Rafael said as he carried the bags behind Alana and Renegade Jr.

"No problem, just stop calling me Mr. Solari. The name is Spark." Spark said as he led them into their spare room. "Now a few ground rules." Spark said as Bolt scoffed in the background.

"We're over the age of nineteen, dad. We don't need rules." Bolt said walking into the room.

"Uh, in my house you do." Spark said pushing Bolt's face away. "No sex. No talking back to me. No sex. No loud noise after two. No sex. No leaving messes around. And finally no sex!" Spark said giving a pointed look to Bolt.

"She's my wife!" Bolt exclaimed as Spark pointed a finger at him. Bolt left the room grumbling as Alana and Rafael laughed.

"Not a problem." Alana said as Rafael leaned down and next to her.

"No sex, really sunshine?" Rafael said as Alana elbowed him making him chuckle. Tyler was sitting outside on his porch with his skateboard under his feet and cigarette in his hand.

"Dude, since when do you smoke?" Onyx asked plopping down next to his friend.

"Now, people say it's supposed to help with stress. I don't see the appeal, dude." Tyler said as he flicked the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"Wow, Ruby wasn't kidding." Onyx said as Tyler looked over to his friend. "Did you really break-up with Liecy?" Onyx asked as Tyler sighed and scratched his ear.

"Sort of." Tyler said.

"'Sort of'? Dude, what do you mean 'sort of'?" Onyx asked as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. It's all kind of a blur." Tyler said as Onyx sighed and breathed in the summer night air.

"Why don't you talk about this with your dad?" Onyx asked as Tyler sighed.

"Dude, I don't know. I don't think he'll be able to handle all this." Tyler said as he moved his board under his feet.

"Dude, your dad and you are carbon copies. You guys are exactly the same." Onyx said as Tyler sighed.

"I guess, dude." Tyler said with a shrug. Tyler got up from the porch and walked into his house. He walked into the coat closet and typed in the code to his dad's lab. Tyler walked down the steps as Tails walked up to him in his lab coat and glasses.

"Hey, what's up?" Tails asked removing his glasses and placing them in to pocket of his coat.

"I just…I don't know…" Tyler said as he jumped onto one of the lab counters. Tails sat next to him as he clasped his hands together.

"Well, that's not good. Not knowing is a terrible problem." Tails said as Tyler cracked a smile.

"That's the whole thing, dude. I don't know what the hell is going on anymore. There's this stone shit and I don't even know where the hell to start when it comes to my company and everything is just…hard!" Tyler exclaimed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I see…well, I went through a crisis like yours after I graduate college." Tails said as Tyler looked over at him. "And it was twice the stress since I had you and Chrissy." Tails said as Tyler looked at him confused.

"Wait, but didn't G.U.N. offer you a job?" Tyler asked as Tails sighed.

"Yes, but at first I declined." Tails said as Tyler looked at him in shock. "Yes, yes. I just didn't want to work for a company. I thought about starting my own company like you." Tails said as Tyler looked at him confused.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Cream happened. She helped me realize that starting my own company wasn't the best decision." Tails said as Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that I shouldn't start my own company?" Tails' son asked as Tails shook his head.

"No, you have a good idea for yours. Mine wasn't so…practical." Tails said as Tyler raised his eyebrow in question. "Cyber enhanced mechanics for weaponry on planes and other airships." Tails said as Tyler chuckled.

"That's a mouthful." Tyler said as his dad laughed.

"I'm basically doing that now, but your mom made me realize that people won't buy from a barely-known scientist, they would buy from a government company. Anyways, back to my advice giving." Tails said as he put his arm around Tyler's shoulders. "I had your mom help me. I know it's hard. I didn't feel like having anyone help me. I thought I could deal with it myself and obviously I could not. You need to let people help you with your stress. If you don't, you're going to have a hard time in life, my son." Tails said patting him on the back.

"Thanks for the help, du…dad." Tyler said as Tails smiled at him.

"Now go fix things with your girlfriend because your mother is stressing out." Tails said jumping off the lab table. Tyler rolled his eyes as he jumped off the table.

"I think I need sometime to myself. A break between Liecy and I will be best." Tyler said as he stood by the staircase.

"If that's what you think." Tails said as Tyler climbed up the stairs.

"I miss California." Chrissy said as she and Bolt walked around their neighborhood.

"Well, two more years and we're here." Bolt said as Chrissy groaned.

"Two years is too long." Chrissy said as they entered the park.

"We've been together for longer." Bolt said as he smiled down at her.

"Technically, we've only been together for a year and a couple of months." Chrissy said as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment." Bolt said as Chrissy laughed.

"Sorry, but you knew this about me when you married me." Chrissy said wiggling the fingers on her hand with her wedding ring on it.

"Yeah, yeah, but I still love you." He said as he kissed her. Suddenly a gagging noise was heard behind them.

"I was sent to get you guys and I see this! Nasty!" Aiden said as Juliana laughed.

"What do you want?" Bolt said in annoyance.

"Mom wants you home. We're having a big family dinner thingy." Matt said as he appeared in front of the couple. Bolt sighed as Chrissy patted his face.

"C'mon. What did you expect on our first night back?" Chrissy asked as she started walking with the kids behind her.

"A moment of peace." Bolt mumbled as he followed his wife. Everybody was in the Solari mansion in the dining room all sitting down and putting food on their plate.

"Stop taking all the potatoes!" Matty exclaimed as he took the bowl away from Luca.

"Learn to share." Luca said as Matt stuck his tongue out at him.

"Onyx told me he talked to Tails and he does seem better, but I don't know. He should have made up with you by now." Kim said as Liecy sighed.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll talk to him after dinner." Liecy said as she finished making her salad and brought it out to the dinning room.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Kim asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Liecy said as Kim didn't look convinced, but went to sit with Donovan anyways. "At least I'll hope I'll be." Liecy said as she glanced at Tyler.

"Dude, why?" Ruby asked sitting next to Tyler.

"I just need to have a break right now. A time to regroup and maintain my focus." Tyler said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Keep saying that shit, dude, but I think you're being an idiot." Ruby said as Tyler rolled her eyes. Spark clinked the end of his glass with a spoon as everybody continued to talk. He sighed and shot a mini firework into the air. Everybody jumped in shock before whipping their heads towards Spark.

"Thank you, now I would like to make a toast," Spark said holding up his drink along with everybody else. "To the college graduates. May your future be bright and successful." Spark said as everybody smiled. "And don't be hesitant to have us some grandchildren." Spark said as Bolt and Hailey smacked their foreheads.

"Cheers!" Todd exclaimed as everybody clinked their glasses together.

"I have an announcement!" Julian said as he stood up. "Most of the second generation knows, but to the first generation: Izzy is pregnant!" Julian said as all the women exclaimed happily and the guys cheered.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Jillian said as she started to tear up. Luca looked at her offended as Jillian wiped her eyes. "Biological grandmother!" She exclaimed as Luca rolled his eyes.

"I knew it." Reese whispered to Luna as Luca rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. After the excitement died down everybody started having their own conversations and eating dinner. Tyler was quietly eating when Onyx sat down next to him.

"So, when do you think you'll get back with Liecy?" Onyx asked as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I don't know. Maybe tomorrow or maybe in ten years. I don't know." Tyler said as Onyx's eyes widened.

"Dude! You can't stay broken up for that long." Onyx said as Tyler turned towards him.

"And why not?" Tyler asked.

"She'll totally move on. She'll forget all about her 'high-school sweetheart' and find a new dude. Do you really want that?" Onyx asked as Tyler shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, look at her." Onyx said as his friend turned towards his ex-girlfriend. "Can you imagine, another guy's arms around her. Kissing her. Holding her. Loving her like you used to. Can you sit there and shrug your shoulders then?" Onyx asked as Tyler remained silent. "This is all you, man." Onyx said before returning to his seat next to Topaz.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked as Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"How can you be like that?" Liecy exclaimed throwing her napkin on the ground as she stood up. Everybody became silent as they looked at the exchange.

"Be like what?" Tyler asked indifferently.

"Emotionless! Do you not care about me anymore? Were those four years nothing to you?" Liecy yelled as she stared at Tyler. Tyler didn't say anything as Liecy screamed. "That's it! You and me! Skate-race to the end of the park!" Liecy said as Tyler stood up.

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"Your heart." Liecy said as Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"You can barely even skate." Tyler said as Liecy pushed her chair in.

"Then you'll get your end of the deal. Nothing to lose." Liecy said as she marched out of the dining room.

"Except everything." Ruby muttered as Tyler huffed and followed the steaming hybrid. Everybody just sat there before Aiden stood up.

"Skate-race! Let's go people!" Aiden yelled as everybody ran outside. Tyler strapped on his helmet and skated next to where Liecy was standing with Ruby's board and helmet.

"Ruby call it." Tyler said as Ruby flew next to the seething couple.

"On your marks…" Ruby said as Liecy and Tyler crouched down. "Get set…" Ruby said uneasily. "Go!" She exclaimed as they both took off.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm following them." Aiden said as he skated in the direction they were racing in. Ruby and Onyx followed Aiden as the rest of the group ran, flew, or rode their bikes. Tyler was far ahead as Liecy glared at his exceeding form. Liecy pushed faster as she used her sorcerer powers to make her go faster. Liecy was right behind Tyler when they entered the park. Tyler skated faster as he grinded a bench and flipped back onto the concrete. Liecy just followed him trying to pass him, but he gave her no leeway. Tyler skidded to a halt when he reached the end of the park and Liecy soon stumbled to a stop. She was panting as she stared at him. She shook her head as she grabbed Ruby's board and turned around.

"Best two out of three." Tyler said as Liecy stopped in her tracks. She dropped Ruby's board before turning around with tears in her eyes. She choked out a sob before Tyler picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Everybody finally caught up with them as they looked on confused, but happily. A small light flew into Tyler's stone as it glowed on the reunited couple.

"That's one more stone holder." Goldeye said.

"Only a few left." Emma said as everybody started to clap for the couple.

_(A/N): Eh, I found this chapter a little boring. If you don't get what happened when Tyler said, "Best two out of three" it's because when he said that it showed that he was willing to do it over and risk losing which would give his heart to Liecy. Cheesy, but that's what you get. _


	54. Messy Proposal

_(A/N): If some of you have noticed I deleted _The New World_. Why you may ask? Well, I really had no initiative for the story. It seemed like a good idea to begin with, but I really don't know where to go with the story. Anyways, that's the reason, but at the end of this chapter I'll give you a little excerpt from the ending so you know how it would have ended. _

"So basically, my stone was activated because I was smart enough to realize I needed help." Tyler said as Devin nodded.

"Being smart does mean you know everything. You need people in your life to help you every once in a while." Devin said as Tyler nodded.

"I see." Tyler said as he legs hung in the bowl. He, Aiden, and Onyx were currently at the skate-park. It was late night so not that many people were here. That's why Devin appeared.

"'Sup Devin." Aiden said as he skated along the walls of the bowl.

"You're making that dude more and more into a skater everyday." Devin said to Onyx who skidded to a stop next to Tyler.

"Eh, I don't see Flash or Ivy objecting." Onyx said before diving back into the bowl. Devin shook his head as he floated down to the ground.

"So, how many people do we have left?" Tyler asked.

"Just three. Shade, Bolt, and Lauren." Devin said as Tyler leaned back against the concrete.

"Wow, we're getting pretty close." Tyler said as Devin nodded.

"Yep, let's just hope Angelica doesn't try anything before then." Devin said as Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"All the _Avengers _are back in New York. They can't possibly know we're back here." Tyler said as Devin frowned.

"They've known other things about you; what makes you think they won't know you're here?" Devin asked.

"Logical point, dude." Tyler said as he sat back up. "We have Reese, Lauren, Shawn, and Suzy keeping out a mental watch. So if anything sketchy happens, we'll be on top of it. At least I hope we do." Tyler said skeptically as Devin faded away. "Dude! I wasn't done talking!" Tyler exclaimed before groaning and diving back into the bowl. AJ, Amber, Lazarus, Tsunami, Onyx, and Topaz were all at the skating rink which AJ bought out for all of them.

"Why are we here? It's freezing!" Amber exclaimed as she shivered.

"Well, I know how much you've been missing New York, so I decided to try to give you a little something to remind you of it." AJ said as Amber's teeth chattered. It didn't help that she was wearing shorts.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I just wished you would have given me a head's up to wear warmer clothing." Amber said before skating over to Topaz.

"Dude, this plan is going great." Onyx said sarcastically as he skidded next to AJ.

"I agree with him. Is this really the way you want to propose to her?" Lazarus asked as AJ rolled his eyes.

"Guys, it's full-proof. After a little skating, I'll put some paint on my skates and skate out 'Will you marry me?' and she'll of course say yes." AJ said as they heard a bang.

"Ow, my ass!" Amber screamed as Tsunami and Topaz helped her off the ice.

"Of course she will." Lazarus said as AJ began to get nervous.

"I hope she will." AJ muttered before skating over to his girlfriend. Bolt, Chrissy, Shawn, and Matty were all at the mall buying some stuff.

"Can I get it? Please!" Matt begged pulling at Bolt's sleeve and pointing at a new video game.

"Mom said no! Now c'mon!" Bolt said as Matty pouted and followed his brother. Chrissy petted his hair and he smiled up at her.

"C'mon, I'll get you a milkshake." Chrissy said as he smiled brightly and held her hand.

"Sure, make me look like the bad guy." Bolt said as he crossed his arms too.

"Aw, I'll buy you a milkshake too, Bolty." Shawn said pinching his cheek before Bolt pushed him off.

"Aw, your son is so cute!" A worker from the milkshake stand said as she looked at Matty then at Chrissy and Bolt.

"Oh no! He's not our son. He's my brother." Bolt said as the milkshake person apologized for mistake.

"I'm sorry! He just looked so much like you." She said as Bolt looked at Matty confused. Bolt didn't look like him that much.

"Sure…um, can we just get two chocolate milkshakes, a vanilla, and a strawberry please?" Bolt asked as the woman typed in their order and went off to make it. "My son? She has to be blind. I barely look my age." Bolt said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to remind you of teen pregnancy? Plus, we're married." Chrissy said holding up her hand as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" Bolt pouted as Chrissy laughed at him. Suddenly a blast was fired near them as Bolt covered Chrissy and Matt.

"Well, well, well isn't it nice to see you guys again." Ryan said as he walked through the smoke.

"Damn it, Shawn! You were supposed to keep look out!" Bolt yelled as Shawn glared at him.

"My visions come to me! I don't get to choose them!" Shawn said as Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Hello! Evil guy attacking us!" Chrissy said as Bolt hopped up on a table. Ryan shot out a net from one of his hands, but Bolt quickly froze it and let it crash on the ground. Ryan extended his arms as he grabbed for Bolt. Bolt dodged all his grabs and grabbed one of his arms and electrocuted it. Ryan went flying through the store window as Bolt quickly followed him out. People started to scream and evacuate the mall as Ryan got back on his feet.

"That the best you got?" Ryan asked before launching missiles at Bolt. Chrissy shot out a wave to deflect them and send them flying into a Victoria's Secret.

"No! I was so close to convincing Ruby to go there!" Shawn said as the Solaris rolled their eyes. Bolt made an ice shard and fired it at Ryan. Ryan put his hands together and a metal shield formed in front of him. Bolt growled as he ran after Ryan and started to punch the hawk. Ryan took a few harsh blows before he shot Bolt off of him with a laser. Bolt landed on his feet and fired an electrical orb at Ryan. Ryan went flying into the local sporting goods shop and crashed into a rack of bicycles.

"Oo…that got to hurt." Matt said as he stood by Shawn. Bolt jumped through the broken display window, but got quickly fired out and back into the ice cream shop.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Ryan said as he wiped his bloody mouth. Bolt quickly got up and slammed his hands on the ground and sent electrical pulses through the ground and shocked Ryan. Ryan fell on his knees as Bolt charged him and started to quickly punch him. Ryan was badly beaten when Bolt grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

"I'm going to finish you off, right now." Bolt said as he charged up a hydro-electro orb in his hand.

"Bolt no! Walk away from it!" Chrissy said as Bolt looked back to see Shawn covering Matty's face and Chrissy looking him worriedly. Bolt looked back at Ryan as his hand started to shake. He let the orb dismiss into the air and dropped Ryan on the ground. Chrissy sighed in relief as Shawn let Matty go. A light popped into Bolt's stone as Bolt looked at it confused.

"You got it!" Chrissy exclaimed as she ran over to Bolt and hugged him.

"I guess I did!" Bolt said as Chrissy kissed him. They all walked out of the mall and quickly went home to see what Erica had to say.

"Oh yeah, he definitely got it." Ryan said weakly as he watched the group leave. Back the skating ring, everything that could go wrong was. AJ was nursing Amber's ankle as she drank some hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry about this." AJ said as Amber shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, it happens. I'm just happy it's not too bad." Amber said as AJ sighed. "AJ, it's really nothing to get that upset about." Amber said as AJ shook his head.

"No, it's not that. It's just that…never mind." AJ said as Amber looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, I'm going to get some coffee. Are you going to be alright?" AJ asked looking at Amber.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Amber said waving him off. AJ smiled at her as he walked over to the food stand.

"Well, ain't this going swimmingly?" Lazarus said standing next to the hedgehog.

"God, this was so much better in my head. All this shit would happen to me." AJ said as Lazarus put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"AJ, it doesn't matter how you propose. She's going to say yes no matter what. Whether you propose with a parade behind you or just throw the ring at her, it doesn't matter. You're over-thinking this." Lazarus said as AJ groaned.

"I know it doesn't have to be anything fancy, but I want it to be. Julian's way of proposing was amazing, Bolt's way was…well it was special because of all that drama, and Derek's way was even more special! I just want it to be special." AJ said as Lazarus shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever I'm just going to try to make a better plan." AJ said as he walked away with his coffee.

"I don't get it! Why did my stone crap happen?" Bolt asked as Erica rolled her eyes.

"Because! You were brave enough to walk away from something that takes a lot of guts to walk away from. It's one thing to fight, but another to walk away from it." Erica said as Bolt nodded understandingly.

"So, is that it? Are we done?" Shawn asked.

"Nope, Lauren and Shade still have to do it." Erica said as Bolt groaned.

"It will never end!" He exclaimed as Erica rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"Hey guys! How was the mall?" Winter asked as Matty ran towards her.

"Mommy, Bolt beat up this guy and it was totally cool because he got his stone!" Matt said as he looked up at his mother. Winter looked at Bolt and raised her eyebrow.

"Um, well you see-"Bolt began nervously before Winter held up her hand.

"Forget it; I don't want to hear it. I've made lunch. Let's all just go eat." Winter said as Matty cheered and followed her into the kitchen with the rest of the group. AJ, Amber, Lazarus, Tsunami, Topaz, and Onyx were all leaving the skating ring as Amber was still shivering.

"Hey, can I borrow your jacket?" Amber asked as AJ shrugged it off and gave it to her.

"Wait! No!" Lazarus whispered as AJ looked at him confused before realizing he left the ring in his jacket pocket. Amber put her hands in the pockets before giving him a confused look.

"Amber, wait-"AJ said, but stopped when Amber pulled out the little box. Her eyes widened as she looked at it before looking back up at AJ. "Uh…" AJ said as Lazarus patted his shoulder.

"Eh, might as well do it." Lazarus said as AJ sighed and grabbed the box out of Amber's hand. Tsunami and Topaz gasped as Amber covered her mouth. AJ got down on one knee as he looked up at Amber.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to do it, but I'm just going to say it…Amber, will you marry me?" AJ asked as Amber smiled brightly.

"Yes! Definitely yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed as AJ smiled and slipped on the ring and stood up to kiss her as everybody cheered. On a jet in the air Mason sat with all the _Avengers _except Ryan and Eric.

"I've told you the plan. This is our final plan and our final mission. We have to follow through perfectly. One mistake and I swear I'll kill you." Mason said as Nicky bounced in his seat.

"Yeah! He'll kill you!" Nicky said as Ethan rolled his eyes

"We got boss-man. We're not going to mess up something this serious. Well, I'm not." Ethan said glaring at Drake who flipped him off.

"Fuck off, I'm not the one who messed up the dark Storm family shit." Drake said as Ethan sat up in his seat.

"I fucking told you I saw it hit him!" Ethan yelled at him as Katie sighed and filed her nails in boredom.

"Whatever. Say what you want to say." Drake said turning away from the tiger. Back on the ground Eric was in his dark get-up as he slinked his way through the city. He stopped at the neighborhood where everybody lived and climbed up the first house he saw. He slipped into the bedroom and quietly snuck around to the desk careful not the wake up the sleeping form. He put a piece of paper on the desk before sneaking back over to the window. He felt his leg freeze as he started to climb out the window. The lights flickered on as Lauren glared at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" She yelled as Eric quickly chipped the ice away with his hidden blade and jumped out the window before taking off. Lauren ran to the window to look for him, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. She grumbled as she looked around her room to see if anything was stolen. She did notice the paper on her desk in confusion. She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Oh my God, it's the plan to destroy all of us and the _Guardian_!" Lauren said as she looked out the window again to see if Eric was still out there, but he was long gone.

_(A/N): Suspicious stuff going on. Anyways, here's the excerpt from the last chapter of the would-have-been "New World". _

"Will you marry me?" Keyon asked as he opened the tiny box to unveil the ring to Sammy. Sammy gasped as she looked down at him. Tears started to collect in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Keyon, I love you, you know that, but no. I can't marry you. We're leaving this world and I can't return to our world knowing you were my husband and never see you again." Sammy said as she got down on her knees and held his face in her hands. "I just can't go through that pain. It's going to be hard enough to know how much I loved you and not see you." Sammy said as Keyon leaned his forehead against hers.

"I understand." He said as a portal flew open as prom-goers and others screamed and ran out of the hotel. The group looked up in shock before gathering in the middle of the room.

"I don't get it! What triggered it?" Tails yelled over the howling winds as he held Cream against him. Sammy and Keyon looked at each other before back to the rest of the group.

"Maybe it's just our time to go!" Ashley exclaimed as Amy started to cry.

"It can't be! We can't lose each other after all this! We can't!" Amy yelled as Sammy walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I know this is hard! It may be one of the hardest things we'll ever have to do! But we can't stay here! This isn't our universe! We belong in our world and you belong in yours! If it was meant to be it would have worked out! But it's not! We'll all have memories! Just remember!" Sammy screamed as Amy wiped her eyes. "You got that?" Sammy yelled as Amy nodded.

"We'll have the memories and that is something that can't be erased!" Josh yelled as he looked down at Erica. Erica had tears in her eyes as John put his arm around her. "Erica! I love you!" Josh yelled as her eyes widened. "I know we had that stupid game and we were friends, but I never made my move! I should have told you!" Josh yelled before walking up to her and kissing her deeply.

"I love you too!" Erica yelled as Josh hugged her tightly.

"Guys! We need to go!" Knuckles yelled as he tried to keep his dreads out of his face.

"I can't do this! I can't say goodbye! You guys are my best friends!" Luna yelled as she looked at Sammy.

"We'll always be! We'll always remember you guys!" Keyon yelled as Static hugged his creator. All the authors took turns hugging their characters before hugging the rest of the group. They all hugged John and Erica goodbye before turning towards the portal.

"You guys ready?" Sonic yelled as Sammy sighed.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Ashley yelled as they all held hands before jumping through the portal. They all screamed as they saw the hotel disappear and the wind rush around them. Sammy sat up in her bed as she looked around her room. She touched her face and hair before looking at the clock. It was 3:32AM.

"It was a dream?" Sammy said softly. "It was a dream." She said in a confirming tone before lying back in her bed. She fell back to sleep knowing she had school tomorrow. Sammy woke up the next morning and looked around her room. She tried to remember her dream, but only remember the basis of it. She sighed and got up and went through her daily routine. As usual.

_**Ten years later…**_

Sammy shivered as she entered the coffee café from the cold Seattle air. After four years of college and four years of medical school Sammy was finally a doctor living in the cold Seattle. She stood in line as she waited to get her cup of coffee. After a late night shift in the hospital, she really needed one. Sammy got her coffee and sat down for a bit to sip on it. She heard some laughing from the booth behind her and looked behind herself in confusion. She saw a person on a laptop on a familiar looking website.

'_Whoa, fan-fiction? I haven't seen that in years.' _Sammy thought to herself as she strained her eyes to see what the person was reading. _'Probably _Harry Potter _or _Twilight_.' _Sammy thought as she looked past the person's shoulder. _'Sonic the Hedgehog? Wow, after ten years it's still popular.' _Sammy thought with a smile. She turned around and returned to her coffee.

"Oh, tpcb000, why did you stop writing." The person laughed behind her as Sammy choked on her coffee. The person whipped around the show a late-twenty or so Hispanic man with short brown hair and green eyes. He had a little stubble and was looking at Sammy in confusion.

"Oh, um, sorry. I just heard you say my old screen-name. I'm tpcb000." Sammy said as the person's eyes widened.

"No way! I loved your stories." He said as he fully turned around as Sammy blushed.

"Um, thanks." Sammy said as she looked up at the man. She scrunched her face in confusion. "Do I, um, do I know you?" She asked as the man looked at her in confusion.

"I don't think so…My name is Reese." He said as Sammy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Reese. I'm Sammy." She said as he shook her hand. They started to talk for a bit about her stories and their lives.

"Um, I got to go, but I would love to talk to you again. My girlfriend and friends would love to meet you." Reese said as Sammy's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Who are they?" She asked.

"My girlfriend is Lexi and my friends are Jaden and Keyon." Reese said as Sammy's eyes widened a bit at the name Keyon.

"Well, I would love to meet them." Sammy said excitedly as Reese smiled.

"Sure! Um, I'll call you. Great meeting you!" Reese said as Sammy waved at him.

"Great meeting you too…" Sammy trailed off as she smiled to herself.

_(A/N): Well that would have been the big conclusion. _


	55. Falling

_(A/N): Seriously, why do my updates take so long? School, of course, but guys! You don't review! Reviews give me the initiative to continue without them I start to feel obligated and when I feel obligated I procrastinate. It's boring if I get nothing in return. I put effort into these chapters and make sure they're long and all I get is 1 or 2 reviews? I mean, c'mon! I use to get 6 or 8. This is just sad. _

"How the hell did you get these?" Julian asked as he stared at the papers spread out on the dining table.

"Some guy broke into my room and left them there." Lauren said as Hydro raised his eyebrow.

"A guy broke into your room?" He asked protectively as Lauren rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Oh please, don't get all mucho-man. I could handle an attacker." Lauren said as Hydro rolled his eyes.

"Man, they're seriously going to rent out a mall for this to happen?" Donovan asked as Kim shook her head.

"How can they even execute this? We haven't even gone through all the stone crap." Kim said placing her hands on the table.

"They're probably waiting. We do only have two people left." Bolt said as most of the group looked at him in confusion.

"Since when?" Shina asked in confusion.

"Oh, yeah…I got my stone thing." Bolt said as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"You never say anything!" Flash exclaimed as Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we have the upper hand and whenever this will happen we'll be prepared." Derek said as everybody nodded.

"Let's just go to the mall and plant some devices." Stephan said as everybody nodded.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll take care of the kids." Alana said as she held her son in her arms.

"I'll stay too." Renegade said as everybody nodded. Rafael looked at them hesitantly before going with the rest of the group.

"Can I go?" Aiden asked running out with Luca, Nessa, Juliana, and Alex.

"Fine." Julian said as they all cheered and hopped into Andrew's car—since he had the biggest. Alana was putting Elizabeth and Renegade Jr. to sleep in their cribs as Renegade watched.

"He's cute." Renegade mumbled as Alana looked at him confused.

"What?" Alana asked.

"RJ, he's cute, you know, for a kid." Renegade said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"RJ?" Alana asked with a small smile on her face.

"Renegade Jr. It's kind of annoying to hear my name all the time and know someone is not talking about me." Renegade said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, thanks. It's always nice to hear my son is cute." Alana said as she walked out to the living room to see Tyson and Alena playing some kind of imaginary game with toys. Alana walked into the kitchen and Renegade followed her. They sat at the kitchen table as a silence fell over them.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you like that, right?" Alana asked as Renegade looked at her. "One of us had to mention it." She said as Renegade sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard. It's one thing to sleep with him, but you fell for him and that's a little harsher than cheating." Renegade said as he clasped his hands together and put them on the table.

"I really wish I didn't have to hurt you." Alana said tracing circles into the table.

"I knew it was going to happen anyway." Renegade said with a shrug of his shoulders as Alana looked at him in confusion.

"Rafael told me you said that. Why? How did you know?" Alana asked as Renegade ran his hand down his face and let out a sigh.

"I'm the _Sacrifice_." He said as Alana gasped. "And besides protecting the _Guardian_. I protect you until you meet Disorder. It's not a main duty, but ever since the _Avengers _came into play I had to protect you. That's why I came to CMHS and started dating you." Renegade said as Alana started to tear up.

"So, our relationship meant nothing to you?" She asked as Renegade shook his head.

"It was supposed to be like that, but after four years together and experiencing practically everything together it was kind of hard to not to love you." Renegade said as Alana wiped her eyes.

"But as long as the _Guardian _is not in any mortal danger you'll live, right?" Alana asked as Renegade looked at his hands. "Right?" Alana repeated.

"No. I will…die. There has never been a surviving _Sacrifice_." Renegade said as Alana choked out a sob.

"No. No, no, no, no! Renegade! You can't die, you just can't!" Alana exclaimed as she stood up from her seat.

"Alana…" Renegade said before Alana whipped around the face him.

"Renegade, don't you understand what's going to happen? You're going to _die_! I can't have you ripped out of my life when I just got you back! I just can't I can't! I can't…" She sobbed as Renegade got up from his seat and held her in his arms.

"I know this is hard. But, I can't do anything about it. Even if I wasn't the _Sacrifice_. I would protect the _Guardian_ because she means a lot to me." Renegade said as Alana cried into his chest. "I'll always be with you, Alana; because memories can never be erased." Renegade whispered. Everybody arrived at the mall as Chrissy and Stephan gave devices to Onyx, Tyler, Ruby, Cat, and Jeff. Since the mall was practically empty because it was closing time, the skaters were going to skate around the mall and place all the devices in the designated areas.

"Let's do this." Ruby said as they all took off through the mall avoiding the remaining mall-goers.

"Let's put this plan into action." Ethan said as he and the _Avengers _watched from the glass ceiling of the mall. They waited for the last of the people to leave before Ethan hacked into the security system and locked down all the exits.

"Shit, they're doing this now." Conner said as the kids stuck out their hands. "Not now!" He exclaimed as they put their hands back in their pockets. The _Avengers _broke through the glass ceiling and landed on the balcony facing the main entrance of the mall.

"Ah, nice to see you again." Mason said as Julian glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Julian growled as Mason shrugged his shoulders.

"To go through with the plan that you didn't see." Mason said as the whole group's eyes widened.

"What?" Derek asked as Drake walked out with a badly beaten Eric in his hand. Eric winced as Drake threw him against the bar of the balcony.

"You see, we found out about our little traitor and gave him the plans to our original plan. We knew he would give them to you and what you think is our plan really isn't." Ethan said as Lauren gasped.

"What do you mean traitor?" Brice yelled up to them.

"He's been giving our plans and secrets to you guys, idiot." Drake said with a roll of his eyes as Brice glared at him.

"We don't do well with traitors." Mason said as Dominique grabbed Eric by his arms and flew into the air. She threw him into the air as he began to fall to his untimely death. Lauren ran forward and formed an ice bubble around him before making a pile of snow for him to land in. The ice broke as he slid through the snow carefully. A small light flew into Lauren's snow as Mason smirked. "All apart of the plan." He said before laughing evilly as the group glared up at him. Alana and Renegade were still hugging when Anna appeared.

"Alana, the group is in trouble." Anna said as the former couple broke apart.

"Are you serious? What's happening?" Alana asked.

"The _Avengers _are putting their final plan into order. You two need to be there." Anna said before disappearing. Alana quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the first number that came to her.

"_Hello?" _Todd yelled over some loud noise.

"Todd? You call Todd!" Renegade exclaimed as Alana rolled her eyes.

"Todd, I need one or two of the parents to come back here and watch the children." Alana said as Todd groaned.

"_But we just got out of the club." _He said as Alana and Renegade heard some rumbling on the phone. _"By club, I mean country club." _Todd said as they rolled their eyes.

"I really don't care where you guys are, but we need two of you guys here twenty minutes ago!" Alana yelled as Renegade looked at her shocked. Suddenly a green flash appeared in the kitchen showing Shadow and Amy.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as Alana looked at her in confusion.

"I think the important question is: what are you wearing?" Renegade said as Amy looked down at the short sparkly dress that she was wearing. Shadow rolled his eyes as Amy took his jacket and wore it over herself.

"The _Avengers_ are putting their final plan into action and we need you guys to watch the kids." Alana said as Amy and Shadow nodded their heads. "Thanks. Tyson and Alena are playing in the living room and Elizabeth and RJ are sleeping in their cribs." Alana said before she and Renegade raced out of the house.

"How did all of a sudden we switched roles of parents and children?" Shadow asked as Amy rolled her eyes and patted his arm. Back at the mall the group split up through the mall trying to avoid the _Avengers_. Lauren, Hydro, and Ginger took Eric and hid out in a Foot Locker. Nick appeared in front of them as Ginger worked on healing Eric's wounds.

"My stone thing happened, didn't it?" Lauren asked as Eric winced in pain as another open wound closed.

"Yes, you put your pride aside to save a enemy." Nick said pointing to Eric who looked up at him. "But there are more important things at hand. They're going to initiate everything tonight. The _Guardian_, the stones, the angels, everything is going to happen tonight!" Nick said as Hydro looked up at him.

"Are you kidding me? Shade hasn't even completed his task and Lauren just got hers." Hydro said as Nick sighed.

"That's the thing. They know Lauren and Shade were the last ones and conveniently they found out about Eric. Now they're trying to active Shade's and then bam! The stones are complete." Nick said as Lauren sighed.

"They're trying to hurt Emma." Eric hissed as everybody flicked their heads over to him.

"What? Why are they trying to hurt Emma?" Lauren asked as Eric struggle to sit up.

"They may have given me the wrong plans, but I still heard some of the new plans. If Emma gets hurt, Renegade will try to help her and when Renegade dies the group breaks up." Eric said as they looked at him confused.

"What do you mean the group will break up?" Ginger asked in confusion.

"Shade had a vision of the future and when Renegade died Julian blamed Rafael and soon many different arguments broke out. Renegade will protect his cousin at any cost." Eric said as he looked at the group.

"Why? I mean, I know that's his cousin, but what about Goldeye?" Lauren asked as Eric's eyes flickered over to someone else.

"Because I'm the _Sacrifice_." Renegade said as everybody whipped around to face him. Alana call ahead and Rafael fazed them in. Alana obviously went with Rafael and Renegade decided to find a group. This was the first one he found.

"You're what?" Hydro asked in disbelief as he stood up from the ground. Nick sighed as the rest of the group—minus Eric—looked at him in shock.

"Even though Goldeye is the—her boyfriend I protect her at any cost. They're probably going to take out Goldeye or something along those lines." Renegade said as they all just continued to look at him in shock.

"But if you die, the group will break up." Ginger said as Renegade sighed.

"No, Shade will fix it. That's his duty and that's why the _Avengers _are doing this." Renegade said as they all looked at him disbelief.

"But-but-but-but-but-"Renegade cut off Lauren.

"Shade _will_ fix this. That vision he got freaked him out too much to not let the group break up." Renegade said as the group looked down grimly.

"But we have the stones! Can't we access our powers?" Lauren asked as she looked over at Nick.

"Not until they're together. That's how chaos emeralds work." He said as they all looked over at him confused. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"Chaos emeralds?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah…you did know that the stones were made up of a segment of a chaos emerald, right?" Nick asked as they all shook their heads. "Erica you were supposed to tell them!" He yelled.

"My bad!" Erica's voice rang through the store as Nick rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make sense. There are only seven chaos emeralds—technically four now, but how can we get ten different stones from seven emeralds?" Hydro asked as Nick sighed.

"There _were _ten emeralds. Like the three that got destroyed this generation, three got destroyed eons ago. The stones are older then you think. The guardians of Angel Island made these for the angels to represent the ten things essential in life. The angels passed them on to humans to help serve and protect to angels and of course the _Guardian_." Nick said as Ginger looked at him confused.

"But didn't you guys say that the _Guardian _gets his/her power from the stones?" Ginger asked.

"That's because centuries ago after the _Guardian _was fatally attacked and the _Sacrifice _and _Protector _were both killed the stone-holders gathered to give their powers to the _Guardian_. Now the stones are the main power source for him/her." Nick explained as they all nodded. Nick chose this time to leave before there was a giant explosion heard outside of the store. Renegade and the rest of the group ran out as Eric mostly walked out.

"Look-y at what we found here." Dominique said before firing another combustion blast at the running couple of Goldeye and Emma. Renegade glared at the flying bat before running after them. Goldeye whipped out his gun and started firing at Dominique who flew swiftly around the bullets. "Tsk. Tsk. You should never harm a lady. Hasn't your mother taught you any manners? Oh wait, she's dead!" She said before cackling evilly and firing another blast towards them. This one sent them flying into the wall knocking Goldeye out. Emma backed herself into the wall as Dominique smiled at her evilly.

"It's a shame that you have to die, well…not really." She said cynically as she aimed her finger at Emma. Emma closed her eyes as she awaited death. Dominique fired at Renegade stood in front of Emma. The explosion went off as the rest of the group ran to the scene. Emma opened her eyes and touched herself to see that she was alright. She looked down at herself in confusion before looking in front of her to see Renegade fall on his knees and collapse forward.

"Renegade!" She exclaimed as Dominique smirked and flew off. Renegade was covered in ash and his clothes were ripped off showing many cuts, bruises, and open-wounds. Emma started to cry as Goldeye lurched forward in pain. He looked over to see Emma crying over Renegade's dead body as he and the rest of the group made their way to her.

"No!" Alana screamed as she dropped on her knees by Renegade's body. "I told you not to do it." Alana said as she shook her head and cried over Renegade's body. Some members of the group had tears in their eyes as they looked at their fallen friend. Julian growled as the tears in his eyes fell before whipping his head over to Rafael.

"This is all your fault!" Julian yelled as he pointed his finger at Rafael. Shade's ears perked up as he looked at the exchange.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Rafael yelled back.

"If you never showed up Renegade wouldn't have left and would have still been with Alana! You messed everything up!" Julian yelled as Rafael glared at him.

"That has nothing to do with this! Even if I wasn't even in the picture, Renegade would have still jumped in front of Emma!" Rafael retorted.

"Guys, settle down…" Serenity said as she held back her tears.

"No! I fucking tired of this douche thinking he's one of us, but he's not!" Julian screamed as Rafael clenched his fists.

"Julian, I know you're upset about Renegade-"Julian quickly cut off Serenity.

"This is his fault! My friend is dead because of you!" Julian yelled pushing Serenity away from him.

"Hey! I know you're fucking mad and depressed about this! We all our! But you have no right to push my girlfriend!" Conner yelled at Julian who rolled his eyes.

"Am I seriously the only one who knows who is at fault here?" Julian exclaimed as some of the group started to yell at him or at each other. Everybody was yelling at Shade could see the group breaking apart before his eyes. He covered his eyes and clenched his eyes shut as he leaned over. He growled before standing up straight and letting his arms drop back to his sides.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP_!" Shade yelled at the top of his voice. Everybody became silent as they looked over to the black hedgehog. "Don't you see what's this is doing to us?" Shade said as they all looked down. "I know this is hard, but we have to pull through. We're at a final battle of a war and if we're against each other there's no way we'll be able to beat these guys." Shade said as they looked back at him.

"But-"Shade quickly cut off Julian.

"Julian, you're my friend, but seriously, if you don't shut up and let me get on with my hero speech I will chaos blast your ass through this mall." Shade said as he Julian shut his mouth. "No one is at fault for Renegade's death. Not Rafael, Julian, Emma, nor Alana. No one. He was protecting his cousin and that was his choice to make to jump in front of her." Shade said as everybody looked at Renegade's body. "Renegade meant something to all of us and he'll be missed, but we need to do what he wanted us to do." Shade said as everybody looked over at him. "We need to kill these guys and keep the _Guardian _alive!" Shade exclaimed as everybody clapped and cheered.

"No!" Emma exclaimed as everybody looked over at her. "I'm not going to have anyone else die at my expense!" She said as tears trailed down her face.

"Emma, what do you mean?" Chrissy asked as Emma clenched her fists.

"I'm the _Guardian_!" She yelled as everybody gasped.

_(A/N): Who was right about Emma? C'mon be honest. Any-who, if you haven't realized this story is shortly coming to end. I know, it's sad, but I realized I've been writing this story for over a _year _now! Can you believe it? It's really been that long! Plus, things just need to come to an end. Review!_


	56. Down

_(A/N): I knew I made it obvious that Emma was the _Guardian_, but I wanted to see if anyone didn't know. Eh, oh well!_

"You're the _Guardian_?" Lauren exclaimed as Emma nodded her head.

"Does that mean you're the _Protector_?" Hydro asked looking over to Hydro.

"Yes, and you might as well know that Nessa is the _Holy Child_." Goldeye said as everybody looked at the small fox.

"Did you know that?" Alex asked as Nessa nodded.

"No way, my daughter is not going to be in this fight." Ivy said as Aiden rolled his eyes.

"She's not because I'm fighting this alone. I don't want anyone else to die just because of me." Emma said looking over at Renegade's body.

"Bullshit." An unfamiliar voice said as everybody looked towards the source. It was a red ferret leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked.

"Listen here, guys. By the way, name's Josh." The ferret said as he walked towards the group. "You," Josh said motioning to Emma. "Your friends care way too much about you to let you face that stupid-named group by yourself. I know you feel bad about Renegade's death, but he was meant to do it. Now you guys," Josh said turning to the rest of the group. "Woo! You're going to kick some ass and be friends while doing it. Done and done. I just saved you guys from another cheesy hero speech." Josh said before walking out of the mall.

"Um, so are we clear about what's going on now?" AJ said after a long silence.

"Yeah pretty much." Bolt said. Everybody broke into separate groups and split up amongst the mall.

"How long do we stay here before we see any action?" Drake asked as Zeke shrugged his shoulders.

"Not too long." Ruby said as she mussed up Drake's hair. She whizzed by them with Jeff, Tyler, Onyx, and Cat on their boards. Drake growled before he and Zeke followed them on their boards.

"Bad move, bat-girl." Drake yelled as he chased them.

"Ew, bad parent flashback." Ruby said with a shudder as they blazed through the mall. Drake fired a water orb towards them, but Jeff was quick to block it with a purple mind shield. Onyx jumped over a knocked over trashcan and slammed his board on the ground and sent quakes towards the two behind. Drake and Zeke fell off their boards, but quickly got up. Zeke gave them a giant speed boost putting them closer to the others. Zeke lunged forward to grab Tyler's shirt, but Tyler quickly moved out of his reach.

"Whoa, dude, lay off the threads." Tyler said as Zeke growled.

"Guys, ramp coming up." Jeff said as they all smirked. "Press the button before we jump." Jeff said as they all grinded the rail of the balcony. They pressed a button on their boards before jumping off them and into the air.

"Well, suicide will make this easier." Zeke said as he and Drake skidded to a stop. Suddenly the falling boards changed into Extreme Gear hover boards and flew toward their falling owners. They all landed on their boards and flew through the mall.

"What the fuck?" Drake exclaimed before he and Zeke ran along the flying skaters.

"Woo! This is so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as she spun around in the air.

"Hello, important issues at hand." Cat said as they all flew back towards Zeke and Drake.

"Get ready to see some stars." Jeff said as he surrounded the battle in darkness and shot a star at the villains. Zeke went flying through the air as Drake dodged his. Tyler stopped Zeke in midair the same time Drake fired an ice orb at Cat. Cat melted the ice with her fire and froze Drake's feet to the ground. Drake unfroze himself, but quickly got thrown down when Jeff threw Zeke at him.

"Get off me, idiot." Drake said as Zeke hit Drake with his board.

"Shut your fucking mouth, smart ass." Zeke said as he got up, but the ground started shaking. Zeke and Drake looked over to see Onyx with his hand on the ground and focusing his earthquakes on them. Zeke inhaled deeply, but Jeff launched him into a kiosk successfully lodging him into it. Tyler made Drake fly up into the air as Ruby grabbed a metal bar and wrapped it around Drake. She picked him up and dropped him by Zeke.

"Ta-Ta." Ruby said before flying away on her board with everybody else. Everybody couldn't find any other _Avengers _and decided to just meet up in the center of the mall.

"Where are they? Even Zeke and Drake were gone." Onyx asked as Serenity frowned a bit.

"Well, well, well, after all this anticipation I expected more." A chilling voice said as Bianca and Wilmer shuddered. The group turned around to see a mongoose and echidna. The mongoose had a fake tan and straight brown hair. She was dressed head to toe in designer clothes and staring down at the group with a sickening smile. The echidna was black and white with red streaks on his arms. He had a scar on his eyes which was blue, strangely. He was wearing a red dress shirt and jeans with Reebok shoes.

"_Perfecto_…" Wilmer muttered sarcastically as they looked at him confused.

"Wilmer, it's _so_ nice to see you again." The mongoose said as she waved down at him.

"Back off, bitch." Bianca spat glaring up at her.

"It's Isabella. Not bitch." The mongoose—Isabella—said glaring down at Bianca. "C'mon Austin." Isabella said towards the echidna as he picked her up and jumped down to the group's level.

"You," Austin said glaring at Shade. "You killed my friend." Austin accused pointing to a very confused Shade.

"What?" Shade questioned.

"You weren't even my friend." Cheka said appearing by Shade's side. Austin glared at Shade before looking at Cheka.

"What shit did he pull for you to say that?" Austin said as Cheka rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass, when I was alive you didn't treat me like a friend. You hit on my wife and called my child a brat. I just put up with your shit because of Jason." Cheka said as Austin scoffed.

"Whatever, you were always an idiot." Austin said as Cheka shook his head.

"So, you guys are behind all this?" Rafael said as Isabella nodded. "Ok…" Rafael said as Bianca shook her head.

"Don't ya'll underestimate this bitch. She got smarts." Bianca said as Isabella laughed obnoxiously.

"That's more than I can say for you, hillbilly." Isabella said as Bianca growled at her. The _Avengers _assembled behind her as everybody got into a fighting position. Isabella yawned and started to file her nails in boredom.

"Go." She said simply before walking away with Austin. Mason tackled Julian to the ground as the rest charged to the others. Zeke and Onyx locked into a death grip as Ethan and Lazarus began a battle. Katie and Chrissy were fighting each other on the ground and Drake and Hydro were going at it. Dominique took on Nicole as Nicky fought Lorgo. Ryan was fighting Bolt and everybody else was trying to assist in anyway possible.

"Cheka," Shade whispered as he ran away from the rest of the fights.

"Yes?" Cheka asked appearing beside him. Shade ran up the stilled escalator to the second floor as Cheka followed him.

"How come I didn't get my stone power? I stopped the group from breaking up." Shade asked as he ran through the second floor.

"You may have thought you stopped it, but there are still feelings of resentment. You can probably guess who." Cheka said as he looked down to Julian then over to Rafael. "The upside is that the _Avengers _think you got your stone." Cheka said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But, how can I make them get along?" Shade asked as he stopped running and looked down at the fight.

"You said all you could have said. You just have to wait and see if they take it into context." Cheka said before disappearing. Shade slammed his head against the bar before groaning.

"Never helps." He muttered before suddenly he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see Austin staring down at him.

"You're going down." Austin said as Shade dodged his punch. Shade got back on his feet and avoided another punch from the echidna. Austin quickly went behind Shade and kicked him in the back. Shade stumbled forward, but quickly got his balance and threw a chaos spear in Austin's direction. Austin avoided it and glared at the hedgehog. Shade and Austin ran towards each other at top speed and collided sending them both flying into the air.

"Face it, Julian. You can't win this battle." Mason said as Julian panted. Julian growled and tackled Mason to the ground. Mason quickly got the upper-hand and pinned Julian to the ground. Mason started to repeatedly punch Julian in the face making him cough up some blood. Julian kicked Mason off before pinning him to the ground. Mason smirked and kneed him in the stomach making Julian collapse in pain on the side of Mason. Mason stood up and pressed his shoe against Julian. He used his other leg to stomp on his leg and smirked after hearing the satisfying crack. Julian screamed in pain as Mason laughed and pulled out one of his dice. Mason was about to launch an explosive dice at him, but he got pulled back.

"Leave. My. Dad. Alone!" Luca yelled as he choked Mason with his arms. Mason growled as he grabbed Luca and threw him against the wall.

"You've been a pain in my ass ever since you were born. I'm going to get rid of you." Mason said as he charged up some dice. Julian stood up weakly as Izzy started to run towards her son. Sadly, Izzy was quickly tackled by Nicky as Julian tried to make his way to his son with a broken leg. Mason threw it at him as Luca covered his face.

"NO!" Izzy screamed with tears down her face. Julian collapsed on the ground as the explosion went off.

"Luca!" Julian screamed as the smoke took up half of the room. Mason smirked with satisfaction as everybody became silent. Izzy began to sob on the floor as tears trickled down Julian's face. Garrett wiped the tears from his eyes as Aiden and Alex comforted Nessa and Juliana. Julian sat up with tears in his eyes as he watched the smoke clear.

Suddenly something started to faze in front of him and he saw Rafael holding Luca. Rafael collapsed on the ground as Luca jumped out of his arms. Julian looked at him in shock as did everybody else.

"What the hell?" Nicky said as Mason glared at Rafael. Izzy kicked Nicky off and ran towards her son. She picked him up in her arms and cried against his hair.

"Don't do anything that stupid again." She said as Julian looked over to Rafael who was covered in ash and was starting to stand up weakly. Julian stood up and balanced his weight on his good leg. Julian put his hand on Rafael's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Julian said as Rafael smiled back.

"Don't mention it." Rafael said as the two hugged and the light flew into Shade's stone. Shade looked down in shock before ducking down and avoiding Austin. Austin notice his stone and quickly jumped down to Isabella. Shade looked at them suspiciously before he noticed his and the rest of the stones were glowing. He jumped down to everybody else as the ancestors appeared.

"Do we get our special power now?" Black asked as Isaac nodded. He cheered as his hands started to glow. "What do I do?" He asked as he noticed his glowing yellow hands.

"Give people happiness." Isaac said as Black slumped his shoulders.

"That's lame! How can I cause some damage with that?" Black asked.

"Well, as easy as you can give happiness you can easily take it away." Isaac said deviously.

"They don't have happiness!" Black said motioning to a charging Nicky. He accidently blasted Nicky and Nicky started to cry and huddle into a fetal position.

"Why doesn't my dad love me?" He muttered to himself as he cried into his knees. Black looked down at his hand before looking at the blubbering mess that was Nicky.

"Awesome." Black said as Isaac nodded.

"Do I do the same thing?" Lilac asked looking up at Rosa.

"Not exactly. You can't take love away, but you can project it." Rosa said as Lilac looked at her glowing hand in confusion. She fired it at Katie and Zeke and they ran towards each other. They grabbed each other and started to make out as Lilac looked on in disgust. "Yeah…it's gross, but they're distracted." Rosa said as Lilac shrugged her shoulders.

"Dude, yours is fun. You can make anyone dumb as a post." Devin said as Tyler fired his shot at Ethan. Ethan dodged it, but Lazarus tackled him to the ground and Tyler fired again. Ethan laid on the ground as he made stupid noises and pounded the ground. Tyler and Lazarus laughed at the idiot.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat yours. You do practically the same thing as Black." Erica said as Bolt shrugged his shoulders and fired his power at Drake. Drake screamed like a girl and dove into a planter and started to dig himself into a hole…literally. Bolt smirked and walked with his glowing hands swinging.

"So, you basically make people lose hope." Arianna said as Cat fired her ray at Dominique who went spiraling into the ground and started to act depressed.

"Who am I in this world? Why do I even exist?" She said to herself as Cat shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Let's cause some disorder for their leader, shall we?" Gabe said as Rafael smirked.

"You just make peace. You can't really do much for this fight." Anna said as Alana shrugged her shoulders. Mason glared at Rafael as Rafael raised his glowing dark teal hands. Mason threw his explosive dice at Rafael, but Rafael quickly fazed away to avoid the explosion. He ran fired a blast at Mason, but Mason ducked to avoid it. He went to jump off the ground, but he realized his sleeves were pinned to the ground with throwing knives.

"Consider this my two-week-notice." Eric said holding his arm and leaning against the wall. Mason growled, but got quickly blasted by Rafael. Rafael released the throwing knives from Mason's sleeves as Mason began to run around in a panic.

"What is going on? Why is this happening? Oh no! Everything is falling apart!" Mason yelled as he ran around. Rafael smirked at his job well done.

"Let me take a wild guess. I can make people into a sniveling piles of self-loathing misery." Lauren said looking up at Nick.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders. Lauren blasted Ryan with her purple ray as he started to cry on the ground.

"I'm nothing, but a stupid machine." He sobbed as Lauren shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Isabella and Austin sighed at the pathetic group before walking past them and towards the group.

"You're going to have to do way better than that." Isabella said as Shade looked over to Cheka.

"Turned them against them." Cheka said as Shade blasted his green ray towards the _Avengers_. The _Avengers _suddenly stopped whatever they were doing and began to walk towards Isabella and Austin menacingly. Isabella sighed as she looked over to Austin.

"I hoped we didn't have to do this so soon." Isabella said as a black glow surrounded them both.

"Shit! Get back!" Wilmer said as everybody backed away from the two. Wings sprouted from Isabella's and Austin's back and shielded them.

"They're getting in their angel form." Bianca said as everybody looked at her then back at them. The black-feathered wings surrounding Isabella parted revealing a black and pink Isabella. Her hair was now a dirty blonde and she had a crown of thrones around her head. Her eyes were a piercing red glaring at the group. Austin's fur had become black and red and his eyes were neon green. His wings were like bat wings and were giant. He had a pitchfork and a black warrior's helmet.

"You think you have this game figured out, but you're wrong." Isabella said as she flew into the air with Austin.

"Those are no angels." AJ said as Wilmer growled.

"Guys, we have to start running." Wilmer said as everybody took off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is this, Wilmer?" Serenity said as she ran next to him.

"Isabella and Austin are _Angeles Caidos_." Wilmer said as everybody groaned. "Sorry! Fallen Angels. They're not your typical angels and they're not going to help us." Wilmer said as they skidded to a stop at the end of the mall.

"Nowhere to run, now." Austin said as Isabella fired one of her flaming arrows. Hailey froze it, but it quickly melted and relit. Hailey's eyes widened as everybody dodged from the explosion.

"I have a feeling that our powers are not going to be much use against them." Stephan said as Shawn sighed.

"Keep them occupied." Bianca whispered to Suzy as she nodded. Nessa was hiding behind Ivy as Austin looked at her. His eyes began to glow as Nessa's eyes widened. Her shadow began to elongate before rising off the ground. It jumped on Nessa as she screamed. Alex tried to grab it off her, but it went right through his hands. Suddenly his shadow came off the ground and attacked him.

"Hey!" AJ yelled as Austin flicked his head over to him. "Lay off my brother and pick on someone your own size!" AJ said as Austin smirked and fired his pitchfork at AJ. AJ dove away from it, but it barely missed his leg.

"So…Andrew, you're about his size." AJ said as Andrew rolled his eyes. Andrew lit his hands on fire and began throwing fire orbs at Austin.

"Like fire? Well, let's play." Isabella said as she launched five arrows at him. Andrew pushed AJ before diving out of the way of the vixen's arrows.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said. "Let's make this a fair fight." Wilmer said as everybody gasped. Wilmer and Bianca entered their angel form when they snuck away. Bianca was now white and pink with light blonde quills. She had white-feathered wings that were huge and a halo around her head with a tiara. Wilmer was black and red with dark colored wings and a warrior's helmet on his head. His dreads turned white and a spear in his hand.

"Wow…now those are some angels." Sean said as AJ nodded. Bianca grabbed her heart shaped bow-n-arrow and fired an arrow at Isabella. Isabella took it to the wing and she growled before glaring at Bianca. Wilmer and Austin began to clash their weapons and trying to get the upper-hand in the fight.

"Emma, when are you going to do something?" Alana asked as Emma sighed.

"I can't. The stone holders possess my power." She said as Alana looked down at her stone. She looked up at Rafael who nodded.

"Gabe, how does this work?" Rafael asked looking up at his ancestor.

"I must say, Wilmer, you do look good." Isabella said as Bianca whipped her in the face with her wing.

"Back off my man." Bianca said firing another arrow at Isabella. Isabella dodged it and fired one of her arrows. Bianca blocked it with her bow as Isabella growled.

"Guys, hurry!" Lauren whispered as she, Bolt, Lilac, Alana, Rafael, Cat, Black, Tyler, and Shade gathered in a circle and held hands. Emma stood in the middle of it as she raised her hand with her symbol above her.

"_Domine tu re guardia._" They all chanted as Emma's symbol and the stone's began to glow. They continued to chant as Emma floated into the air.

"Pride." Lauren said as a beam from her stone shot towards Emma's symbol.

"Happiness." Black said as a yellow beam flew out of his stone.

"Disorder." Rafael said as a dark teal beam came out of his stone.

"Courage." Bolt said as his stone power went to Emma.

"Knowledge." Tyler said as an orange beam went to Emma.

"Hope." Cat said as a pink beam flew out of her stone.

"Peace." Alana said as the blue beam shot out of her stone.

"Love." Lilac said as a light red beam came out of her stone and to Emma's symbol.

"Friendship." Shade said as it went to Emma. Emma's symbol glowed white before all the colors shot out of it and flew around Emma.

"Isabella!" Austin exclaimed as Isabella whirled around.

"Damn it!" She screeched as she began to aim one of her arrows at the swirling tornado of colors surrounding Emma. She screamed with one of Bianca's arrows hit her wings.

"Don't even think about it." Bianca said as Isabella growled. The colors dispersed as everybody looked up in awe. A heavenly glow surrounded Emma. She had off-white-gold feathered wings that were bigger compared to the others. Her fur became lighter and was almost white. Her quills were longer and matched her fur. Her eyes were a sparkling white-gold and a white dress. Her dress had long-sleeves with long trails at the end. The skirt of the dress was long and had a train to it while covering her feet. It was simple and beautiful. She had a gold scepter in her hand with an orb that had all the different colors of the stones swirling inside of it.

"Never mind. Now, that's an angel." Sean said as AJ nodded.

"You have no place in this world." Emma said addressing Isabella, Austin, and the screwed up _Avengers_. "You've caused devastation and harm to the world and this must be stopped." She said speaking fluidly and assertively.

"Dude, this is kinda hot." Tyler whispered as Goldeye and Liecy glared at him. Bianca and Wilmer to the sides of Emma as Goldeye and Nessa had a white glow surround them. The stone holders had their respected color surrounding them.

"Just as we planned." Isabella whispered as Austin nodded. Austin swung his pitchfork toward Bianca and Wilmer as they went flying back. Emma aimed her scepter at Isabella as Isabella aimed her arrow at Emma. Something caught the eye of Donovan as he looked to the side to see Zeke aiming a cross-bow at Emma.

"No!" Donovan exclaimed before taking off, but he was too late. He and Zeke went crashing to the floor as the specially designed arrow went through Emma. Emma gasped as Goldeye collapsed in pain. Emma's eyes flickered between the two eye colors before her eyes rolled back in her head and started to free fall to the ground. Bianca caught her as Wilmer landed on the edge of the group.

"Everybody group up close!" Wilmer yelled as everybody bunched up and Wilmer and Bianca placed their wings around them. They teleported away from the mall and landed in the middle of the air above the Golden Gate Bridge. Everybody screamed as AJ stopped the oncoming cars with rock walls. Tyler stopped everybody midair before slowly easing them to the ground. Goldeye crawled towards Emma and held her in his arms. Her glow was gone and blood dripped out of her mouth along from the wound in the middle of her stomach. Goldeye squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to prevent the tears from falling from his face.

"I was supposed to protect you." He muttered as he leaned his head over hers. Everybody sniffled as they looked at their fallen friend.

"They won. They actually won." Alana said.

_(A/N): The end! Just kidding…_


	57. The Group

_(A/N): I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but school has been busy! But now I'm on break! I was going to wait a little longer and wait until I get my new laptop, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging! And I'm not going to get it for another two weeks…Anyways! Now for the continuation of the finale!_

Everybody was sitting on the cold, wet pavement as the rain fell on them. The sounds of the people screaming and honking were drowned out as they looked at their last chance of hope and their friend. Goldeye was holding her to his chest as he occasionally let out a groan of pain or a strangled sob.

"It's all over. We lost." Roddy said as he shook his head.

"No." Nessa said as everybody looked up at her in confusion. She stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Her eyes flamed with determination as she looked onto the group of adults. "I'm not going to let you guys give up and let them win. It's not over until I say it's over!" Nessa said sticking her thumb to her chest.

"Yeah, that's my sister." Aiden whispered as Juliana rolled her eyes and Alex looked up at her with a love-struck gaze.

"Nessa, I know we always manage to pull through in situations like this, but there's no way we can bring Emma back." Chrissy said as she wiped her eyes.

"Not if my mom uses her powers through me." Nessa said as everybody looked at her in shock.

"What?" Shina asked.

"I get it now!" Stephan exclaimed as he stood up.

"Care to elaborate?" Cherry asked.

"Nessa, she's the _Holy Child_, right? Well her job is to pull Emma out of corruption. This arrow obviously has something evil to do with it because it managed to kill Emma. No plain arrow could do it." Stephan said as Bolt groaned.

"Get on with it!" Bolt exclaimed as Stephan rolled his eyes.

"So, if Ivy projects her healing powers through Nessa's power they could possibly do the impossible and revive Emma." Stephan said as everybody looked at Nessa then at Ivy.

"We need some more power for this job." Cat said as Lilac and Ginger stood up. Goldeye moved aside and let Nessa stand over Emma. Nessa inhaled deeply as Goldeye placed his hand with the symbol on her forehead. His hand started to glow as Nessa's glowed white. Goldeye removed his hand from her as she placed her hands on Emma's wound. Ivy, Lilac, and Ginger—who captured water from the air and made it surround her hands—stood behind Nessa and put a hand on her. They all started to glow as Nessa gritted her teeth.

"Let's add some electric pulses boys." Bolt said as he let electricity surge through his hands. Someone cleared her throat as Bolt, Flash, and Black turned around. Hailey was standing with her hands surging with electricity and Tsunami by her side. "…And girls." Bolt corrected. They stood on the other side of Emma and Black, Flash, Tsunami, and Hailey put their hands on Bolt. Bolt acted as the conductor as his hand surged with copious amounts of electricity.

"Clear!" Bolt yelled as he shocked Emma's heart. Emma's body jolt as glowing sparks started to fly into the sky. Bystanders were looking up at the sky in amazement as some tried to look past the rock walls. "Clear!" Bolt exclaimed again as he sent pulses through Emma again. Emma's wound started to slowly heal as everybody watched on in amazement. Her wound was completely healed now, but she was still unconscious. Bolt growled as he slammed his hands on her heart one more time.

"Clear!" He screamed as Lilac, Ivy, and Ginger screamed and gave it there all. They all flew back in a white explosion as Tyler stopped them in the air preventing them from hitting the wall or falling off the bridge. Everybody covered their eyes from the blinding light, but tried to peer through the light to see if Emma was alive.

"Fools! You can't bring the _Guardian _back when she has died." Austin exclaimed as everybody looked to see the _Avengers _landing on the concrete with Austin and Isabella flying above them.

"Well," Goldeye said as he got on his feet for the first time since arriving on the bridge. "We just did." He said as the light cleared to show Emma glowing and alive. She smirked as Isabella and Austin stared at her in disbelief. You could hear the crowd behind the wall cheer as everybody looked at the walls in confusion.

_([A/N]: I'm sorry for interrupting, but this moment is so epic. I can't get over it. I don't even care if you guys don't agree with me because this is just epic. Ok, continue on)_

"I guess they've been paying attention…" Henry said as Jeff shrugged his shoulders. AJ lowered down the walls to make it six feet high so the crowd could see a bit, but still covering them from any harm.

"Let's finish this." Wilmer said as he spun his spear. Everybody charged as Bianca and Wilmer took down Isabella and Austin. Everybody else either took on one of the _Avengers _or stayed back to protect the crowd, prepared to leap in when needed, or surrounded (stone keepers, kids, and Goldeye) Emma and made sure nothing was after her.

"One last time. Let's do this." Lorgo said as Nicky growled. Nicky inhaled deeply as Lorgo's eyes widened. He turned around and saw the crowd looking at the many different fights going on.

"Jeff! Shield!" Lorgo yelled as Jeff eyes and hands glowed purple as he projected a shield over the crowd. Nicky screeched loudly as Lorgo covered his ears. Lorgo kneeled on the ground as Nicky started to walk closer to him. Lorgo opened his eyes and quickly sprouted out some vines and knocked Nicky off his feet. Lorgo sighed in relief as Nicky growled. He started to run on all fours towards Lorgo as Lorgo whipped Nicky towards the edge of the bridge. Nicky gripped onto the ledge as Lorgo ran over to him.

"Why Nicky? Why the hell do this?" Lorgo asked as Nicky barked at him.

"You douche-bag! You made my high school years hell!" Nicky screamed in his face as Lorgo sighed.

"Is this really about the whole 'Stinky-Nicky' thing?" Lorgo asked as Nicky growled. "I take your growling as a yes." Lorgo said as thunder clashed above them.

"I was called that throughout all of high school! I lost the girl I loved because of you!" Nicky spat as Lorgo sighed.

"I'm sorry! I was a complete dick back then and didn't think twice about making fun of people. I was a jerk, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let's move past this. You don't have to listen to Mason. You can come with us." Lorgo said as he stretched out his hand. Nicky bit his hand as Lorgo hissed and retracted his hand. "Ok, mother-fucker you're going down." Lorgo said as he nursed his bleeding hand. Lazarus smashed his foot on Nicky's hand as Nicky howled in pain. Topaz walked over to them as she tapped Lorgo's shoulder.

"May I?" She asked as Lorgo let her through. Topaz leaned down and blew toxic gas in his face as Nicky started to cough and gag. He started to spit out blood before ultimately falling to his death.

"Nice work." Lorgo said as Topaz dusted off her hands.

"It was good. His laugh was easily the most annoying sound I've ever heard." Topaz said as Lorgo nodded in understanding.

"Um, I think it's safe to say that, that goes for all of us." Shawn said as they walked away from the edge.

"Well, well, well, it has finally has come to do this." Ethan said as he and Lazarus walked in circles. "Hmm…Lazi? What are your final thoughts?" Ethan asked as Lazarus stopped walking and glared at Ethan.

"I'm about to kill this motherfucker." Lazarus said as Ethan whipped out his katana. He and Lazarus charged each other as Ethan swiped his katana at Lazarus. Lazarus ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. Ethan collapsed on the ground as Lazarus kicked him in the side. Ethan jumped back up on his legs as Lazarus charged him. Lazarus dodged Ethan's katana again and flipped backwards off of him. Lazarus grabbed onto one of the metal chords before swing himself towards Ethan. Ethan swung his katana at Lazarus and Lazarus with flying through the air. He landed on his back as Ethan smirked.

"Looks like I'm winning." Ethan said as stared at his fallen opponent.

"Actually on closer inspection, Lazarus won." Andrew said as Roddy nodded.

"What?" Ethan screamed as they both pointed at Ethan's ankles. Ethan looked down to see four blades holding his pants down to the concrete. Lazarus stood up and dusted himself off.

"A little parting gift from your friend, Eric." Lazarus said as he fanned out the remaining throwing knives. Ethan growled as he started to bend down, but another throwing knife whizzed by him. "Wouldn't try that. Now, my love, will you do the honors?" Lazarus asked as Tsunami cracked her knuckles. Tsunami shot out an electric current towards Ethan effectively electrocuting him. Ethan collapsed on his knees as Tsunami walked towards him.

"Batter's up!" Tsunami said as she blasted him off the bridge and into the air. Lazarus aimed carefully before throwing a knife into his chest. Ethan's body crashed into the water as Lazarus and Tsunami high-fived.

"This ends now!" Emma's voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Aw, I didn't even get to kill him myself." Brice said holding a badly beaten Ryan by his shirt collar. Bianca and Wilmer threw beaten Isabella and Austin onto the ground as Emma stuck her orb towards the air. A bright light shot into the sky as the clouds parted and everybody watched in awe. The bridge started to shake as cracks broke through the pavement.

"Oh my G-"AJ quickly covered Sean's mouth.

"Sshh! He might hear you!" AJ whispered as Sean rolled his eyes. Emma lowered her scepter as she began to form a portal in the water. The surrounding waters started to swirl into a whirlpool as the bright light shined in the middle. The light suddenly turned black as Emma turned her scepter towards the remaining _Avengers_, Isabella, and Austin. She bound them with her powers before launching them into the sky.

"Your devastation to this world has come to an end. You will spend the remainder of eternity in Hell." Emma said as the group fell into the dark portal. Their screams started to fade as the waters thrashed and splashed over the portal eventually covering it and returning to calm waters. Emma's eyes closed as she returned to her normal self and started to fall to the ground. Goldeye gracefully caught her as he smiled softly down at her.

"Oh my God! Is she dead?" Shade asked as he looked at Emma's limp body.

"No, she's in heaven." Goldeye said as everybody looked at him confused.

"Is there a difference…?" Suzy asked slowly.

"Whenever the _Guardian _uses her power she goes to heaven to regain her energy from the _Healer_. In this case her dad." Goldeye said as everybody nodded in understanding.

"Who's also our teacher." Gabe said appearing with the rest of the ancestors.

"Really?" Kim asked as the ancestors nodded.

"We just wanted to congratulate you guys." Arianna said as they all smiled proudly.

"You guys managed to stop the present day Fallen Angels and keep the _Guardian _alive. _And _pulling off the impossible and bringing her back to life." Rosa said as they smiled at each other.

"Our work here is done!" Isaac exclaimed as the stone holders looked up sadly.

"Those this mean we don't get to see you guys anymore?" Shade asked as Cheka sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, you guys are going to see us even more!" Cheka exclaimed as the stone holders cheered and jumped forward to hug their ancestors, but fell right back on the ground.

"Yeah…that's embarrassing." Devin said as the stone holders got up off the ground. "See you guys around." Devin said as all the ancestors disappeared. Bianca and Wilmer returned to their normal form as the crowd started to disperse.

"Another job well done guys." Serenity said snuggling into Conner. Suddenly a gun shot rang through the area as a scream followed. Tsunami collapsed to the ground as she held her thigh.

"Tusi!" Lazarus yelled as he fell towards her side. Everybody looked up to see Alex holding the gun.

"Alex?" Black said hurt as she glared at the couple on the ground.

"What the hell?" Ebony said glaring at the hedgehog.

"You think I would actually join you idiots after he killed my brother!" Alex screamed as she glared at Lazarus.

"Alex, baby-"Black said as Alex scoffed.

"Don't 'baby' me! You were all just apart of my plan to get close to Lazi and Tusi over here." Alex said as she held her aim towards Lazarus and Tsunami. She fired another shot hitting Tsunami in the side.

"Back off!" Flash yelled as he fired an electricity orb at her. Alex waved her hand and a purple shield appeared.

"Chaos powers, remember stupid?" Alex said as Flash glared at her. She started to form a shield around the rest of the group so they couldn't try to stop her. Goldeye noticed this and pulled his gun out, dropped it and kicked it under the shield before it closed around them.

"Alex, you need to stop this…I know you don't want to kill them." Black said trying to rationalize with her.

"Shut up! Do you honestly think I care about you? You and this whole group? It was all a plan. Our relationship was nothing, but a sham so I can fit in with this group and no one would see me as suspicious. I pretended to be a friend just to get closer to these two." Alex said as she glared down at the couple. Black looked devastated as Alex blew him off.

"Your just as fucked up as your brother!" Lazarus spat at her as Alex shot him in the side. Lazarus groaned in pain as Tsunami began to waver.

"I believe the correction is: I'm more." Alex said with a smirk as Lazarus held his wound and tried to keep Tsunami with him.

"She's passing out! She's losing too much blood." Ginger said as Hydro tried to push through the shield. Serenity tried to break through the shield, but had no avail.

"It's a rather shame, Lazi. While your little girlfriend will make it to heaven where the fucking 'angels' or shit are, you'll rot in hell for killing my brother. It's a sin to kill, you know. I hear Hell is a lovely place." Alex said as she aimed her gun at him. Lazarus looked down at Tsunami to see her reaching for Goldeye's gun. Lazarus looked over to Goldeye who nodded at him making him smirk.

"See you there, bitch." Lazarus said as Tsunami fired six bullets into Alex. Alex gasped in pain before collapsing on the ground. The shield around the group wavered as Lilac and Ivy quickly rush to their side and started to quickly heal their wounds.

"You guys lost a lot of blood. We're going to have to get you to the hospital." Ginger said as AJ helped Lazarus up.

"Damn, I actually thought we'd be able to survive a big fight and not land in the hospital." Lazarus said as AJ shook his head and patted his back.

"Back home." Roddy said as everybody held onto him and transported to the hospital back home. Black sat in the waiting room as he rested his cheek on his fist sadly.

"Hey," Amber said sitting next to the hedgehog.

"Hey," Black said emotionlessly.

"You know, you're going to be ok. I know this is cliché, but there are other fish in the sea." Amber said as Black scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, you're engaged." Black said as Amber sighed.

"Look, everything happens for a reason. It was not meant to be. If it was it would have worked out. Look at Bolt and Chrissy. They were clearly meant to be and they went through all that drama and still ended up together. So, don't lose hope. You'll find that girl one day. One that's not crazy and will shoot your friends." Amber said as Black smiled a bit. "Don't let this bring you down. You are the stone keeper of happiness after all." Amber said as Black smiled at her.

"Thanks Amber." Black said as Amber smiled at him before returning to Topaz.

"You guys go to the mall for a 'few minutes' and end up in a giant battle with angels and traumatizing our children!" Jillian exclaimed as all of them returned home.

"We didn't traumatize our kids." Julian said as Aiden leaned over to Luca.

"Yeah, we've seen more disturbing things." Aiden said as Alex leaned over.

"Like our parents in the morning." He said as they all shuddered. _(Haha, you thought I was going to go for a nasty joke)_

"Nothing that bad happened. Trust me the battle with Cassandra and them was more gruesome." Serenity said as the parents just shrugged their shoulders.

"So, when is she going to come to?" Tails asked as he looked at the still unconscious Emma.

"I have to go and get her." Goldeye said as everybody looked at him confused. "Get her from heaven. My spirit will go and I'll bring hers down with me. I just have to wait until our symbols glow." Goldeye said as Black collapsed back on the couch.

"Girlfriend or no girlfriend, I'm still glad that this stone mumbo-jumbo is done." Black said as everybody laughed.

"You know what I just realized." Garrett said as everybody looked at him. "We don't have a name for us! I mean, I know the _Avengers _named sucked, but at least they had a name. We need a name!" Garrett said as everybody started contemplating it.

"How about the _Generations_?" Julian asked.

"I'm sorry, are we some sixties musical group?" Serenity said as Julian pouted.

"How about _AJ and the Rebels_?" AJ said as Derek hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!" AJ exclaimed.

"Lazarus is too injured to do it." Derek said simply as Lazarus nodded.

"How about the _Renegades_?" Rafael suggested as they all groaned.

"It's not a bad name, but don't you think we paid enough tribute to Renegade and even he would think it's stupid." Conner said as Rafael shrugged his shoulders.

"How about the _Group_?" Henry said as everybody looked at him before each other.

"I like it." Lazarus said as everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well, there you go. From here on out we're the _Group_." Serenity said as everybody cheered.

"You know, ever since we joined this family, we've been having weirder things happening to us." Aiden said as Nessa nodded.

"Yep, before this was just my powers, but now it's like every possible drama happens." Nessa said.

"We got relationship drama." Aiden said.

"Family drama." Nessa said as Aiden smiled a bit.

"Friend drama." Aiden added.

"Enemy drama." Nessa included.

"Competitive drama." Aiden said.

"Work drama." Nessa added.

"Living arrangements drama." Aiden said.

"And let's not forget supernatural drama." Nessa said as Aiden nodded.

"That's still an amazing amount for 82 people." Aiden said as Nessa nodded.

"But I wouldn't change it for the world." Nessa said smiling as Aiden put his arm around his sister.

"Same here." Aiden said.

_(A/N): It's over! Only the epilogue after this! It's so sad. I can't believe it's actually over. Sure, I could do high school fics, but never with these characters again. I know it was a lot (82), but it was still so great. _

_Ok, if you don't want hear why I didn't like this chapter please just review and be on your merry way. _

_This was an overall just sucky way to end this. I couldn't come up with anything else and I didn't want to do the final battle between rivals and the bad guy ends up dying. I did that in _The New Generation_. I didn't want to do it again. Plus, I had Emma the whole time in the back of my mind. Thinking to myself, 'Wow, she can just send them all to hell'. _

_And then there was the whole Alex thing. I've always wanted to do it, but when I finally wrote it, it was like what the fuck? It didn't fit in anywhere with the story and was just a random thing I threw in. I'm happy I at least gave her a good motive instead of a bull-shitty one like 'I was always part of the _Avengers_'. _

_Really the ending just sucked for me. I really wish I could come up with something better. It was like I built up all this hype and then it was just a dud in the end. _


	58. Epilogue: Part 1

_(A/N): Sorry for taking so long, but I had a lot of trouble with this. So…in the poll the blooper chapter one, but I didn't have the time or the conviction to write it. So, I'm just going straight to the epilogue!_

A sea foam green hedgehog was sitting on a purple bed in a white bedroom. She had gold eyes and shoulder length quills. She was smiling to herself as she flipped through what looked like a photo album.

"Hey guys! It's me, tpcb000, but just call me Sammy." The hedgehog said jumping off her bed as the background disappeared to darkness behind her. "My whole high school series has really come to an end." She said as she held the photo album on the side of her hip. "Didn't think it would happen this soon, but here it is. It's been practically three years! It's really quite sad." Sammy said as she looked down before looking back up. "Anyways you didn't come to read about how sad it is. You came to read about what happened to the group." She said smiling brightly. "Let's see…who shall we start with? Ah, how about the couple with the most drama. Chrissy and Bolt." Sammy said as she took out a picture from Chrissy's and Bolt's wedding before throwing it up in the air.

_Chrissy and Bolt graduated from NYU with honors and on the dean's list. Chrissy became a successful medical disease researcher at University of California Los Angeles. She hasn't discovered the cure for cancer quite yet, but she's not giving up. Bolt's living his dream as one of the most successful actors in Hollywood. He has been in a lot of blockbuster action films, but sometimes dabbled in romantic-comedy films. He has won eleven Oscars and twenty-one Golden Globes in the span of his career. They both manage to dazzle the red carpet._

"Up for another Oscar ceremony?" Bolt asked as he fixed his bowtie. He was looking at himself in the mirror of his huge walk-in closet talking to Chrissy who was in her closet.

"I wouldn't have had Amber and Bianca come over here then." She said as Bolt smirked. He slipped on his dress shoes before walking out of his closet. Chrissy walked out in a midnight blue strapless dress. It was ruffled around the bust and had a rose on the side. It was belted under the busted and flowed down to the ground covering her very pregnant belly gracefully. Her hair was pinned up with curls and her make up had her face glowing. Bolt smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around his wife and unborn child.

"Your mother is very beautiful Miles." He said as he bent down on his knees and held her belly. After many arguments they decided to name their first son Miles Spark Solari making both future grandfathers happy.

"C'mon. Bryan Seacrest can't wait to get an interview with the great Bolt Solari." Chrissy said as Bolt smirked.

"And the Mrs." He added making Chrissy roll her eyes. Bolt and Chrissy both arrived on the red carpet as everybody started to snap their pictures and yell out questions.

"When's the baby due?" A reporter yelled.

"Are you planning to have more?" Another yelled.

"Are you going to take time off from your movies?" Another one yelled. Bolt just smiled and posed for pictures before maneuvering his way to the ever so famous Bryan Seacrest.

"Bolt! Chrissy! How are you this evening?" Bryan asked as Bolt wrapped his arm around Chrissy.

"Very content." Bolt answered as Chrissy smiled and nodded.

"Are you anxious for tonight's ceremony?" Bryan asked as Bolt shrugged.

"I'm more anxious for my son." Bolt answered placing a hand over Chrissy's hand that was resting on her belly.

"When is the due date?" Bryan asked as Chrissy smiled.

"I have about four more weeks." Chrissy said as Bryan smiled.

"Are the rumors of you costarring in one of Bolt's movie true?" Bryan asked as Chrissy laughed and shook her head.

"I can't act even if my life depended on it. There's no way I'll put his career in jeopardy with my crappy acting." Chrissy said as Bolt and Bryan laughed.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the evening." Bryan said as Bolt and Chrissy said the same before leaving him.

"He's always the nicest one." Chrissy said as Bolt just laughed. After an hour into the ceremony the award for Best Actor came up. Joann Hathaway and Jason Depp were presenting it.

"Matthew Freeman, Michael Damon, Bolt Solari, Robert Pitt, and John Aniston." Joann said reading out the names as Chrissy squeezed Bolt's hand.

"The winner is…" Jason said as Joann opened the envelop.

"Bolt Solari." They both said as everybody started to applaud. Chrissy kissed Bolt before Bolt made his way to the stage.

"This is Bolt Solari's fourth Oscar." The woman announcer said as Bolt smiled to himself. He hugged his fellow actors before taking the award into his hands and walking towards the microphone.

"Wow, this is really great. I never thought I would be this great. Who am I kidding of course I did." He joked as he laughed along with the audience. "I would like to thank my family, my friends one of them being the director of five of my movies Conner Mondair. You're really great buddy. Last, but not least I would like to thank my wife Chrissy. I couldn't do this without your support and love. This is for you and Miles." Bolt said lifting the award in the air as everybody applauded.

_Chrissy and Bolt live in a mansion in Long Beach secluded from any kind of paparazzi. Chrissy and Bolt went off to have four children. Two girls and two boys. The oldest is their son Miles, then the second oldest is their son Blitz, the third is their daughter Patricia, Patty for short, and last, but not least, is Crystal. _

"They're kids are so cute!" Sammy said as she looked at the picture of Bolt and Chrissy with their teenage children. "Let's see who do I want to move onto…ah! Ebony and Andrew!" Sammy said as she threw a picture of the couple sleeping into the air.

_Ebony and Andrew graduated and NYU, but unfortunately decided to go their separate ways after college. Ebony went back to California to teach kindergarten and Andrew stayed in New York to work on his art. They were reunited shortly after at Serenity's and Conner's wedding and began to talk again. However, Andrew was already engaged to another. _

"Big wedding day, are you nervous?" Roddy asked as Andrew fixed his tie.

"Not really." Andrew said with a shrug. Hydro came behind his friend and put his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Jessica…seems like a nice girl, but do you want to go through with this?" Hydro asked as Andrew pushed his hand off.

"Yes, I do. I love Jessica." Andrew said as he fixed his bowtie.

"But are you _in_ love with her?" Roddy asked. Andrew didn't get a chance to answer because one of the wedding planners told them that the ceremony was about to begin. Andrew took his spot by the alter as he looked out to the audience. He saw all his friends and family, but his eyes looked a familiar pair of red ones. Ebony smiled softly and waved to him as he smiled back. The music began as he whipped his eyes away from Ebony's. The bridesmaids and groomsmen slowly made their way down the pews before Jessica appeared with her father. She made her way down to Roddy and smiled as she stood across from him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony." The priest said as Ebony inhaled deeply. She could do this. He loves Jessica. He has the right to be happy with whomever he wants. "If anyone objects, please speak now, or forever hold your silence." The priest said as everybody looked around. Ebony bit her lip as she clenched her fists. "Very well then. Andrew-"The priest was quickly cut off.

"No!" Ebony exclaimed as everybody whipped their head towards the pink hedgehog. Andrew looked at Ebony in shock as Roddy slapped a twenty into Hydro's hand. "I object!" Ebony said as she moved out of the pew and in the center of aisle.

"On what grounds miss?" The priest asked.

"I'm in love with the groom." She said as everybody gasped. "Oh please! This half knew that already." Ebony said as she looked at everybody in the _Group_ who shrugged their shoulders.

"What?" Jessica sneered as Ebony walked towards Andrew.

"Andrew, I've loved you ever since you danced with me at that dumb high school dance. I know we decided to go our separate ways, but that was stupid. We're meant to be together. Just please…" Ebony said as everybody looked at Andrew. Andrew sighed as he walked over to Ebony.

"I'm sorry, Ebony." Andrew said as she looked down sadly. "For making you go through this because I've never stopped loving you either." Andrew said as Ebony whipped her head up to face him.

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"I love you, Ebony. Always did; always will." Andrew said as he put his hands on her face and kissed her. Everybody on Andrew's side cheered as Jessica stomped her foot in anger and screeched.

_Ebony and Andrew ended up getting married that same day in Vegas—much to Amy's dismay. Ebony moved to New York to live with Andrew and started to work at one of the top private schools in the city. Andrew became one of the top artists in the city getting his work in museums and magazines. Ebony and Andrew had three kids. Their oldest is their daughter, Maria and shortly after their first child they had their son, Dusk. Their youngest is Andrew's little girl, Amelia Rose, but they all call her Ari for short. Don't ask how they got that nickname. _

"Isn't the name Dusk cool? I think I would name my son that. Nah…any-who! Moving on, let's go with Sean and Bijou!" Sammy exclaimed as she threw a picture of Sean singing to Bijou from the karaoke bar into the air.

_Sean didn't graduate college since he and _The Feedback _got signed before his senior year of college. Bijou graduated with her degree in Psychology. She became a psychologist in Malibu since the band would record in LA. Sean and his band—Shina, Henry, and Cherry—quickly went to the top of the charts in the alternative/rock-pop genre. The band together won eleven Grammys in their career and Sean won six in song-writing and producing which he later did when the band retired. They've also won six Moon-men from the MTV VMAs. _

"I hate going to these shows." Sean said as he tried to tie his tie.

"Why? You always manage winning an award." Bijou said as she pushed his hands out of the way and tied the tie herself.

"I've only won once and technically it's the band's award." Sean said as Bijou rolled her eyes before stepping back into their bedroom and checking herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black evening gown with a jeweled belt under the bust and an mermaid like skirt. Sean came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You looking this beautiful though does make it bearable." Sean said as Bijou laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"C'mon. Shina is going to kill you if you make them late for this." Bijou said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"Get your ass in the limo! We got to go!" Shina exclaimed from the sunroof. Sean and Bijou stepped into the limo where Shina, Jeff, Cherry, and Henry were. "Woo! Grammys! Let's go!" She yelled as the driver took off. The band all arrived as everybody started to take their photos. They took some of the couples before starting to take pictures of the band itself. Everybody soon made their way in as Sean was careful to avoid any interviews.

"Hey, are you really going to do it?" Henry whispered to him as they sat down.

"Yes! Why do you doubt it?" Sean said as Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It's a pretty ballsy move." Henry said as Sean rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it. This is different." Sean said as Henry nodded. The awards soon began, but this year the band wasn't performing. Soon the category for Best Band came up.

"The nominees are: _The White Lines_, _Paranormal, The Feedback, Dimeback, Bombs-N-Lilies, _and _Mayhem! At the Party_." The female announcer said as Justine Beaver and John Elton stood at the podium.

"The winner is…_The Feedback_." Justine announced as the whole band stood up and hugged their respective other. The whole band made their way to the stage as everybody clapped.

"Woo!" Shina screamed into the microphone as everybody laughed. "This is really great guys. I know it's our second, but it always feels like our first when we comeback up here." Shina said as she held the award.

"Really, thanks everybody. We would like to thank our family and friends because without their support it would have been hard to pull this off." Cherry said as Henry moved to the microphone.

"Also, we like to thank our fans, because without them we wouldn't be doing this as a job." Henry said as everybody laughed. Sean took a deep breath as he stepped to the microphone.

"Um, thanks everybody. But, I have specific person to thank. Bijou, who've always believed in me even when I didn't. I love you with all my heart and I was just wondering," He said as he reached into his jacket and got on his knee while Henry pulled the microphone off the stand and put it to his mouth. You could hear the crowd's shock as the screen showed Bijou wide-eyed. "Will you marry me?" He asked as everybody started murmur in shock and admiration. Bijou covered her mouth as she started to tear up before she stood up.

"Yes!" She yelled as the whole theater cheered for the newly engaged couple. Sean ran back to Bijou as she met him half way. He slipped on the ring and the couple kissed as everybody continued to cheer. You can only imagine how big they were the next day.

_Bijou and Sean went on to have two kids. Their eldest was their son, Samuel and their youngest was their daughter, Abigail. Sam and Abby were their nicknames and Sean was shockingly the overprotective dad for his daughter. Bijou would always roll her eyes. _

"My dad always calls me Samuel." Sammy thought as she looked a their family picture. "Eh, whatever. Let's move on shall we? Ah, how about Onyx and Topaz?" Sammy said as she threw a picture of Onyx and Topaz at the X Games.

_Onyx never finished college since his career started to boom after he won the X Games for the second time. He started to compete in more and more competitions and started to promote different products. He soon became a house-hold name with people calling him this generation's Tony the Hawk. Topaz finished college with her degree in Culinary Arts and soon became a chef at one of Puck the Wolf's restaurants. Topaz and Onyx did break up for a period of time, but remained good friends. That is until Topaz got a job in Paris…_

"Oh my God, I'm going to miss you so much." Amber said as she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"We've been living apart for the past year. It's not going to be much different." Topaz said as she sniffled a bit.

"You're in a different country. It's plenty different." Amber said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Onyx asked Conner.

"Topaz is going to say goodbye to all of us individually. I can only imagine how hard this is going to be for you." Conner said as Onyx exhaled heavily. Topaz went around the whole group saying goodbye to all of her friends and family before stopping at Onyx as everybody watched.

"I think I'm going to go." She said as everybody looked at her confused.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, early flight tomorrow. Thanks guys, this has been…just great." She said before leaving the apartment as Onyx stood their dumbfounded.

"I don't get a goodbye!" He exclaimed before storming out of the apartment. He caught up with Topaz on the street and turned her around. "I don't get a goodbye?" He asked as Topaz looked at him.

"Onyx…" She said before Onyx cut her off.

"You say goodbye to everyone else, but me. What do I have to do? Be friends with you? Date you? Save your life? Oh, wait; I did all of those things!" Onyx yelled as Topaz opened her mouth to speak. "No, forget it, after all we've been through I can't believe you're going to end it like this." Onyx said before walking away leaving Topaz in the snow. Onyx returned to his apartment and threw his jacket and keys on the table. He walked into his living room before he heard the door open and slam behind him.

"You really think after the years we've been through I wouldn't say goodbye to you because I don't love you?" Topaz asked angrily.

"That's what it seemed like," Onyx said.

"I can't believe after 13 years you don't know one thing about me!" Topaz yelled.

"Why didn't you say something, then?" Onyx yelled back.

"Because it's too fucking hard, Onyx!" She screamed as tears built up in her eyes. "I can't even begin to explain how much I'm going to miss you. When I think about not seeing you or talking to you everyday it makes me not want to go. Ok, so if you think I didn't say goodbye to you because you don't mean as much, you're wrong. It's because you mean more! So there! There's your goodbye!" Topaz screamed before whipping around and storming towards the door.

"Topaz!" Onyx yelled as she whipped around.

"What?" She yelled. Onyx ran up to her and kissed her passionately before she started to kiss back.

_It was safe to say she stayed with him. Onyx and Topaz married a year later and moved to California where Topaz opened her very own restaurant. They went on the have four kids. Two of them being twins, ironically. Their first son was named Easton and the twins followed after. Both were boys, but it was easy to tell them apart because one of them had a crescent on their neck. The one with the birthmark was named Knuckles and the other was Silver much to the appreciation of the grandfathers. Their last child was their daughter, Roxanne and even though Onyx wasn't over-protective her brothers were. _

"Aw, why do these people have the cutest children?" Sammy asked as she looked at their family picture. "I hope by now, you guys realize that this will be a long chapter. Let's move on, shall we? Hmm…how about the kids? Let's see how Nessa and Alex dealt with adolescence?" Sammy said as she threw a picture of Alex and Nessa from Chrissy's and Bolt's wedding.

_Alex and Nessa grew up together when her family moved back to California. They were each other's best friend from grade school to high school. However, they never started a relationship until her junior year and his senior year. Too shy, you see. Well, Juliana had about enough dealing with it and devised a plan with the help of Aiden, of course. _

"Now, I know I'm letting you sleepover at Juliana's house and I know Alex will be there. Brother there or not if I hear anything about-"Aiden quickly cut off their dad. He and Nessa were currently sitting in Aiden's car—which he rarely used—and ready to leave.

"Please dad, I beg of you. Don't finish that sentence." Aiden said as Flash rolled his eyes. Nessa blushed as she looked down.

"You know what I mean." Flash said as Aiden nodded his head. Aiden and Nessa looked very different compared to their pre-teen years.

Aiden was of course taller and not the gangly kid when we first saw him. He has long lean muscles from all those years of skating. Oh yes, Aiden is a total skater. He let his hair grow out to cover his forehead and rest above his eyes. He always wears a black beanie given to him by none other than the great Onyx the Echidna. He wears it loosely along with other skater wear. Even though he's skater, he doesn't say 'dude' as much as Tyler and Onyx did. Only when he's nervous.

Nessa has matured obviously. She was a little taller, but not tall as her brother. She grew her hair out, but cut it to her shoulders with her bangs still swept to the side of her forehead. She is more of the artsy type, but she is smart and does well in school. She has gotten into painting and paints almost everything. She's not very girly and wears a bunch of t-shirts and jeans…you can imagine how she gets along with Juliana.

"Daddy! Daddy! iCathy is starting!" Lily—Nessa's and Aiden three-year-old sister—said as she pulled on Flash's sleeve.

"Remember what I said." Flash said picking up his daughter. Aiden rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway and headed to Alex's and Juliana's house. They quickly arrived at the Hedgehog's house and the door was answered by Juliana.

"Yay! Let's go!" Juliana said pulling Nessa up the stairs, but not before looking over at Aiden who winked.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked startling Aiden.

"Dude! What are you talking about?" Aiden said as Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you nervous?" Alex asked as Aiden scoffed.

"Why would you think I'm nervous, dude?" Aiden said crossing his arms.

"Because you always say 'dude' when you're nervous." Alex said as Aiden shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about…dude." Aiden said as Alex shook his head. The guys and the girls hung out separately except for dinner which they had together, but they quickly went back to the other's rooms. Aiden and Alex were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops when Aiden got a text.

_You ready?_

**Born ready, beautiful ;)**

_Whatever, just go with the plan_

Aiden smirked a bit before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, man, I got to use the bathroom." Aiden said as Alex shrugged his shoulders. Aiden stood up and walked out from the room the same time Juliana walked out of her room. Aiden smirked and winked at Juliana who rolled her eyes before walking downstairs. Aiden followed her to the garage where she flipped open the fuse box. She slammed down the switch as all the lights turned off. Alex and Nessa walked out of the rooms in confusion and tried to make their way through the darkness.

"Oof!" Nessa said as she rammed into the stair railing.

"Nessa?" Alex called out.

"Alex?" Nessa said as she began to feel out for them. Alex grabbed her hand before pulling her a little towards him. She blushed before pulling her hand out of his. "What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…we should look for Juliana and Aiden," Alex said as he started to maneuver through the darkness.

"Do you really think that going down the spiral staircase is the best option in the darkness?" Nessa asked as Alex stopped.

"Right…" Alex said as he plopped down on the floor. Nessa soon joined him as they tried to wait out the blackout. "Have you painted anything new lately?" Alex asked as Nessa looked over to him. Even though it was totally pitch black she could see little features of him.

"Not really, I've been kind of busy with finals." Nessa said as she fiddled with her fingers. Alex suddenly grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"You need to stop being nervous," Alex said. "You always fiddle with your fingers when you are. I swear you and Aiden are the same." Alex said as Nessa laughed a bit.

"He doesn't fiddle with his fingers," Nessa said as Alex looked over to her.

"Dude," He said simply as she began to laugh and soon Alex joined her.

"They're making fun of me." Aiden whispered as Juliana rolled her eyes.

"It's true," Juliana said as he rolled his eyes.

"Formal is coming up." Alex said as Nessa looked up at him from their conjoined hands. "Are you going with Jeremy Powell?" He asked as Nessa looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"I heard him today, he's been thinking about asking you. Would you go with him?" Alex asked as he played with Nessa's fingers. She smiled a bit as he looked down at them clearly nervous.

"You're nervous," She remarked as he looked up at her.

"No…" Alex scoffed. Nessa placed her hand on his face and turned it to face her completely. She bit her lip before leaning forward and kissing him. Alex's eyes widened before he smiled into the kiss.

"I think I'd rather go with you," Nessa said as she pulled away.

"Thought you would," He said as Nessa laughed and leaned into him.

"Finally!" Aiden screamed throughout the house startling the newly-formed couple.

_Alex and Nessa dated all through high school and college (UCLA) before getting married after their junior year of college. Flash through a big fit, but Ivy eventually made him shut up. Nessa followed into the footsteps of Andrew and became a highly acclaimed artist on the west coast. Alex became a music producer working for _Phat Beatz _and _Interscope Records_. Alex and Nessa had two children: one girl and one boy. Their first born was their daughter, Jillian and their son was two years younger and named Morgan. They both live in California happily with their family around them. _

"Don't make fun of the name Morgan. It's a good name! Anyways, ah…this should be a fun one to hear, Black and his wife Sophia." Sammy said as she threw up a picture of Black and a light orange fox.

_Black graduated from college and soon became an electrical engineer for one of the biggest companies in the world. Black had no problem being single after he got over Alex. That is until her met Sophia Rush. Black hated her. He was introduced to her by Topaz. Sophia was a sous chef at Topaz's restaurant. From the beginning they hated each other. Exchanging snarky remarks and insults. One drunken night they ended up in bed together and ended up with a little more than what they bargained for. That's right, Sophia became pregnant and that was a whole other journey by itself. _

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to pick up your fucking socks?" Sophia screamed as she waddled into the living room of Black's apartment. She had moved in with him after she entered her third trimester. Sophia was beautiful. She was a pale orange fox with long curls that fell over her shoulders. Her muzzle was a soft brown and she had the brightest smile, which is when she did smile. She had piercing amber eyes with gold flakes in them and (before the pregnancy) a hot body.

"It's my place! I should be able to put my socks anywhere I want to!" Black yelled as he got up from the couch.

"You made me live here! I'm not going to live in pigsty! It's bad enough I'm living with you!" Sophia yelled.

"Hey, I didn't want this ok? It's bad enough I'm having my first kid with you!" Black exclaimed.

"Well, tequila's one hell of drink, isn't Black?" Sophia quipped as Black pulled at his quills in frustration.

"You're unbearable!" Black yelled.

"Well, I-"Sophia stopped when she felt wetness between her legs. "Oh my God, Black! My water broke!" Sophia yelled holding her stomach.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Black yelled with his back facing her. Sophia stomped over to him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"This is real you idiot!" Sophia yelled as Black looked down.

"Oh my God, ok, I got the bag and the pillow, let's go!" Black exclaimed as he led her to his car. Sophia started to do her breathing exercises as Black bolted through the streets. Sophia looked over to him and saw how frazzled he look and how stressed this was making him and started to tear up. What was she doing? She should have never told Black. She was ruining his life. They can't even get through a whole conversation before breaking into an argument. Black pulled up to the hospital and raced out of the car. Sophia quickly wiped her eyes before Black had a chance to see her crying. Black got her into the hospital and into a room, but he got kicked out. When Black is stressed his electrical powers start going haywire. Not too safe for the baby.

"We're here! We're here!" AJ slid into the hospital with Topaz and Lazarus behind him. "Did we miss it?" AJ asked.

"No, she's still had 3 centimeters to go." Black said as he paced the waiting room.

"Why are you out here?" Topaz asked confused as a spark flew off and blew up a plant.

"That's why…" Lazarus said as Black groaned.

"Ok, Ms. Rush, you're fully dilated it's time to push." The doctor instructed as Sophia began pushing, but it was so hard and soon the doctor stopped her. "Ms. Rush, you're baby is breeched." The doctor said as her eyes widened in horror.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"He's not going through head first. Also the umbilical chord is tangled. We need to have a C-section." The doctor said as the nurses began wheeling her out.

"Black!" She called out as Black's ears twitched. He raced up to her as the nurses remained pushing her. "They're making me have a C-section and I'm scared." She said as tears started to pour through her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok. Our baby and you are going to be ok." Black said as Sophia shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't have made you involved. I know I'm a pain in the ass and have nothing been a stress in your life. This baby is just going to make it worse." She sobbed as Black shook his head.

"No it's not. He or she is going to make it better. I don't ever regret helping you, Sophie." Black said as Sophia sobbed.

"Black you hate me. What makes you think we can do this?" Sophia sobbed. Black pushed the nurses away and stopped the bed. He grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Because I know us. Sophia, I know it may not seem like it, but even though you've always been a pain in my ass I love you. Ok, I said it. I love you. I've loved you for a while now. I love your sarcastic comments and the way the corners of your eyes crinkle when you laugh. I love the way you put her hair into a way too high ponytail. I love the way we argue with each other and love the passion you put into it. I never told you this, but I wasn't that drunk that night. I was buzzed, sure, but when you threw yourself at me I couldn't let you go. I loved you that night and I promise to love you through the rest of this crazy-ass journey. And to prove it," Black said as he took a deep sigh.

"My parents named me Black because it was the name of their favorite type of weed." Black said as AJ cracked up and Sophia looked at him wide-eyed. He never told _anyone _how he got his name. "Ok, there, just know that I love you and I'll always be here." Black said as Sophia sniffled.

"I love you too, Black." She said as Black kissed her passionately.

"Hello! Baby to deliver!" The nurse said as Black pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"I made that happen," Topaz said to Lazarus.

"You've been spending too much time with Brice." Lazarus said as AJ laughed.

_That day Jacob Thunder was born and not an argument was shared. Black and Sophia married a year after that and went onto have three more kids. Their second child was a girl named Melissa and their third was a girl named Linda. They're final child was a boy named Abel. They had their arguments (a lot of them), but they'd love each other and Black was happy with the girl he was able to call his wife._

"Aw, it's good to see Black happy with a girl that wasn't a crazy bitch hell-bent on killing his friends." Sammy said looking at the Thunder family picture. "Anyways, let's move on to…" Sammy said as a huge groan erupted. "What? More than 6000 words too much to read in one sitting?" Sammy asked innocently. "Fine, I guess I have to make this a multiple-chapter epilogue." Sammy said as cheering erupted. "See you guys next chapter," Sammy said before fading into the dark.

_(A/N): That's right; this epilogue is going to be more than one chapter. I still have a lot of characters to get through. So don't leave so quickly. _


	59. Epilogue: Part 2

_(A/N): More of the epilogue! _

Sammy was sitting on a lounge chair upside down as she looked at the photo album. She noticed the readers and quickly jumped off the chair. The background faded into black as she straightened out her shirt.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Sammy greeted happily. "Still with me I see, well not really because it takes you guys like _eons _to review! Jeez! Well, I shouldn't complain. It gives me time to write these things," Sammy said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Anyways, on with the story! Who should we start with…? Ah! How about Garrett and Cat?" Sammy said as she threw a picture of Garrett and Cat at graduation in the air.

_Cat and Garrett remained in New York with Julian and some of the others. Garrett's internship soon turned into writing the sports editorial to front page news and soon he became the editor-in-chief of the New York Times. Cat was always by his side as she taught at a high school academy. She dabbled in elementary, but she was too sarcastic for kids. She taught Calculus AB and AP Calculus BC. Everything was great for them except when they found out they couldn't have children. Cat was devastated, but Garrett was able to make the situation better and they looked into adoption. They met a girl named Krystal who was going to give them their baby, but when the day came they got an unexpected surprise._

"Ok, c'mon Krystal push!" Garrett said as Krystal squeezed his hand. "I said push! Not crush!" Garrett wailed as Cat rolled her eyes.

"Garrett, you have to see this," Cat said as she watched the baby come out.

"Uh…I'm ok," Garrett said.

"Garrett! This is the birth of your child!" Cat said as Garrett said as Garrett walked to where Cat was. Garrett grimaced as he covered his mouth.

"Oh my God, Krystal, how are you doing this?" Garrett exclaimed.

"Not helping!" Krystal screamed. Soon enough the baby came out and Cat started to cry in happiness. She was a small white fox with pink eyes—just like her birth-mom.

"Thank you for doing this," Garrett said as Krystal smiled.

"Thank you for accepting her. You guys are going to be great parents," Krystal said.

"How do you feel?" Cat asked.

"Tired," Krystal sighed.

"Well, you don't have much time to rest the other two babies will be coming shortly," The doctor said as everybody looked at him in shock.

"What?" Cat asked.

"You do know it's triplets…?" The doctor asked.

"Oh yeah, that's why we're flipping shit right now." Garrett said as the doctor looked at them confused.

"This hasn't happened before," He said.

"Oh that just makes me feel special." Garrett said as Cat pulled him to the side.

"Garrett you're panicking." Cat said.

"Yes, join me!" Garrett asked. "Triplets!" Garrett said.

"So, what? I don't care if the whole cast from _Cheaper by the Dozen _comes out there. We're taking them home because they're our children!" Cat said as Garrett smiled a bit.

"Ok," Garrett said as he hugged Cat.

_Cat and Garrett went home with three children that day. One boy and two girls. The first was named Krystal after the birth-mother. The boy was named Shadow in honor of the Ultimate Life Form himself. Finally, the second girl was named Brooke. They all live in New York and raising their family happily. _

"Aw, how cute. I feel bad for Krystal though. That got to hurt!" Sammy said as she cringed. "Let's move on to…ah! Brice and Nicole!" Sammy said as she threw up a picture of Brice and Nicole moving in together.

_Brice and Nicole both moved to California where Brice became a Marine Biologist for a research center in San Luis Obispo. Nicole struggled with her writing career which took a toll on their relationship. They broke up, but that was right after they had their first child: Sapphire. They remained friends and traded off taking care of their daughter. They even started dating other people, but everything changed when Brice stayed the night. _

"Hi!" Nicole said in her baby-voice as she opened the door to Brice and Sapphire. Sapphire was a light blue echidna with a wolf's tail. She had dark purple eyes and was the cutest baby in the world—according to Nicole.

"Hey, guess what we did today," Brice said as he walked into her apartment. "We went to cousin Easton's birthday party!" Brice said excitedly as he lifted Sapphire out of the stroller.

"How fun?" Nicole said.

"We really need to learn how to talk in our normal voices," Brice said as Nicole hit him playfully before taking Sapphire out of his arms. "By the way, I snagged you a chocolate-vanilla swirl cupcake. Topaz's specialty and your favorite." Brice said handing her a paper plate with a foil over it. Nicole looked at him in surprised before smiling shyly.

"Thanks," Nicole said. They stood in silence before Brice sighed.

"Well, I should get going. I'm going to miss the big game," Brice said.

"You can watch the game here." Nicole blurted out as Brice looked at her confused. "I mean, I did pay for the channel. I should get my money's worth," Nicole said. "Or is Charlotte-"Brice interrupted Nicole.

"No! Charlotte is busy. I can stay here and watch the game," Brice said as Nicole smiled a bit. What was supposed to be watching the game turned into Brice falling asleep on the couch and staying the night. Nicole woke up in the middle of the night and looked at her clock in confusion. Strange, usually Sapphire would be stirring in her crib or crying to get fed. Nicole got up from her bed and walked into Sapphire's room. The sight in front of her melted her heart. Brice was sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Sapphire in his arms as he hummed her lullaby.

"'_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine,'_" Nicole sang softly as Brice looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Brice asked quietly.

"No, she always wakes up around this time, I'm used to it," Nicole explained.

"Same for you too, huh, I heard her stirring and grabbed one of the bottles I had in the bag and fed her," Brice said as Nicole smiled a bit. "Sorry for crashing out on your couch," Brice whispered as Nicole waved her hand.

"It's no big deal," Nicole said. They switched so Nicole was sitting in the chair and holding Sapphire as Brice watched over her. They remained quiet as they watched their daughter. "Can you believe we made someone so beautiful?" Nicole said as she ran her finger against her daughter's cheek.

"Well, we are pretty beautiful people ourselves," Brice said. "Especially you," He said as Nicole looked up at him. "I've missed you," Brice admitted as Nicole stood up and put Sapphire in her crib. "I know we broke up and decided we weren't compatible with each other, but I miss you and I can't stand the thought of you and Alec." Brice said as Nicole walked out of Sapphire's room.

"We broke up," Nicole simply said.

"Really?" Brice asked happily before clearing his throat. "I mean, really?" He said coolly. Nicole nodded still not facing him. "Nicole, I love you and I know somewhere inside you, you still love me too. I just…I can't keep going on like this and avoiding the giant love-struck elephant in the room." Brice said. "Will you, will you please say something?" Brice asked. Nicole turned around grabbing his face and kissing him. Brice was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss. They pulled apart from the lack of air and as Brice leaned his forehead against Nicole's.

"I never stopped loving you," Nicole said as Brice smiled brightly.

_Brice and Nicole got married a few months after that. They had two more kids both being boys. Their second child was named Andre and their third was named Lucas. Nicole finally got a book published and it was about a group of secret agents on a mission in a high school. Julian felt like he deserved some bragging rights. They both lived on happily with their family in California. _

"Yeah…Julian deserves the credit…" Sammy muttered sarcastically. "Anyways, let's see…who shall be next? Flash and Ivy!" Sammy exclaimed tossing a picture of Flash and Ivy from spring break.

_Flash and Ivy graduated together before packing up their family and moving back to California. Ivy worked in a local hospital before she started her own practice. Flash soon became one of the best comedians and comedic actors of his generation. He was being called the next Jerry Seinfeld. Flash and Ivy were great together even when trying to get through Aiden's and Nessa's puberty. _

"Ok, Aiden, you're thirteen now and there are some changes that are going to happen," Flash as Aiden sat across from awkwardly.

"Dad…I did take health…I kind of know it already…" Aiden said.

"I know that, but your mom said I need to have this talk with you." Flash said. "Um, well…shit," Flash said as he slapped a dollar in Aiden's awaiting hand. "Well, obviously you're going to go through a growth spurt and start growing facial hair." Flash said as he rubbed his own hair. "Um, certain things…drop-"Flash said before getting interrupted by Aiden.

"Testicles, Dad, just say it." Aiden said as Flash cleared his throat.

"Yeah…testicles and um, your voice gets deeper and uh, your…penis…gets bigger…" Flash said as Aiden shook his head into his hands. This was just pure humiliation. "And you'll get urges…to do things…like sex…and you need to resist those because you can get diseases and get the girl pregnant…" Flash said as Aiden sighed.

"Please, just please stop talking. You're scarring me." Aiden said.

"Yeah, be safe," Flash said standing up. "Good talk…" Flash said awkwardly leaving. Flash left Aiden's room the same time Ivy left Nessa's room. "Was that as awkward for you as for me?" Flash asked.

"Oh yeah…let's buy a video and show the other kids during this time. I don't ever want to talk about that again," Ivy said as Flash scoffed.

"And you're the doctor," Flash said.

_Flash and Ivy had two other kids on their own. One girl and one boy; the girl was named Lily and the boy was named Volt. Flash and Ivy lived near their hometown and lived happily. _

"One word: awkward!" Sammy said in a high pitch voice. "Well, since we're on the topic of Aiden let's move on to him and Juliana," Sammy said throwing up a picture of them from the wedding.

_Aiden and Juliana grew up together and as they got older the flirtier they got. Juliana would pass all of Aiden's advances and made her way through high school as one of the most popular girls there. Aiden and Juliana argued and flirted all the time, but still didn't get together. Alex and Nessa were sick of it and locked them in a room one day…_

"This is your fault, you know." Juliana said as Aiden whipped around to face her. They just had been forced into Juliana's bedroom and locked in their by their so-called best friends.

"My fault? How in the hell is it my fault?" Aiden asked as Juliana rolled her eyes. Aiden groaned and collapsed on the floor by her bed.

"If you didn't flirt with me so damn much then maybe we wouldn't be here," Juliana said.

"You flirt back." Aiden stated simply.

"That's because I'm whore," Juliana said as Aiden scoffed.

"Please…I've known you for more than six years now and I know that you're still a virgin, haven't even gone to second base, and only kissed three guys, one of them being me," Aiden said cockily. Juliana scoffed and looked down at Aiden from her bed.

"That was when we were twelve." Juliana said.

"Still counts." Aiden said moving down to lie against her carpet. Juliana rolled her eyes and rolled back on her bed.

"You're an idiot," Juliana said as Aiden chuckled.

"Say what you want Julie, you love me." Aiden said as Juliana groaned and got up from her bed.

"I don't like you, ok? I only think of you as a friend. Can you get that through your stick skull? I. Do. Not. Like. You." Juliana exclaimed as Aiden stood up. He lifted up his finger and was about to say something, but she cut him off. "And I don't love you!" She yelled.

"I find that hard to believe," Aiden said.

"Why so?" Juliana asked.

"I read people easily and I know for a fact that if you didn't like me that I would have laid off," Aiden said as Juliana looked at him confused.

"That doesn't make any sense." Juliana said as Aiden shrugged his shoulders. "See! This is why I don't like you! You give these weird coded sayings and then don't explain them," Juliana said.

"Ok…" Aiden said before plopping down on her desk chair.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating!" Juliana exclaimed.

"Why is that, now?" Aiden said twirling a pen in his hand.

"Why are you so laidback? I just insulted you and you brushed it off. I want a guy who will stick up for himself and defend me when the time comes," Juliana yelled.

"Are you serious right now?" Aiden asked.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Juliana asked with her hands on her hips. Aiden shook his head before standing up.

"You honestly believe that I wouldn't defend you?" Aiden asked as Juliana nodded. "Wow, ok let's travel back in time. Remember in seventh grade when Missy Jenkins practically made the whole school laugh at you for slipping on some juice and breaking your braces off?" Aiden asked as Juliana nodded in embarrassment. "Who was the one who made her walk out during the rally in her underwear and officially got her known as the school slut?" Aiden asked.

"You…but-"Aiden cut her off.

"And remember freshman year when Brock Kendall tried to frame you for cheating? Who was the one who flew into his body and made him confess?" Aiden asked.

"You, but Aiden-"Juliana was once again cut off.

"And let's not forget a few months ago, when Scott Stemson tried to make a pass on you, pinning you against the lockers and practically about to rape you? Who was the one who beat the ever living crap out of him and made sure he never touched you again, even though he got suspended for two weeks?" Aiden said as Juliana looked down at the floor.

"You," She said.

"Exactly, so don't ever, _ever _say I don't stand up for my loved ones." Aiden said as Juliana looked up at him. "I knew what it was like to be pushed around and have no one look after you. Having no one to have your back or love you or even show one ounce of compassion." Aiden said as Juliana watched him rant.

"I spent twelve years of my life alone and only have one person there to protect me, but I had to protect her because she was younger and my sister!" Aiden yelled. Juliana walked a little closer to him. He never opened up about his time with Richard to anyone except Flash and Ivy. "I protect the people I love because I don't want them to feel the way I did when I was only eight and praying for death to come find me," Aiden said as tears started show up in his eyes. Juliana wiped her own tears as she walked over to Aiden and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Aiden. I'm so sorry." Juliana said as Aiden sniffled for a few seconds. He eventually pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"I think I'm getting better at acting," Aiden said with a slight chuckle. Juliana slapped his arm as he laughed. Juliana rolled her eyes before leaning over and kissing him.

_Aiden and Juliana married each other after their last year of college. They went on to have four children. Four boys and one girl. Their first child was a boy and named Joshua. Their second child was named Jaden and their third was named Trey. Their fourth child was named Adrian and their daughter—who was the youngest—was named Asia. Aiden worked as an Algebra 2 and AP Calculus teacher at a high school and Juliana worked as a designer for Chanel and Gucci. They all live in New York happily with all their children. _

"Can anyone else imagine how hard it must be for Asia to date? Her dad and four older brothers, damn…" Sammy said as she held a picture of the family. "Anyways, let's move on," Sammy said placing the picture back in the album. "Ah, how about the wannabe fiancé: Stephan!" Sammy said as she threw a picture of Stephan at Chrissy's and Bolt's wedding reception.

_Stephan continued his college education at NYU, but soon transferred to Yale for his last year. He graduated with a 4.9 GPA and with his degree in law. He moved to California and became one of the most successful lawyers in the southern California area (just imagine the clients he gets). All was well with Stephan before he met a familiar face. He ran into Natalya who had moved to California to launch career as a fashion photographer. Natalya and Stephan picked up dating from where they last left off, but after meeting Stephan's parents they totally disapproved of her. Natalya was embarrassed and broke things off with Stephan that is until they met again at a mutual friend's wedding. _

"Wedding's seem to like us, huh?" Stephan said as he approached the chipmunk.

"Apparently," Natalya said with a small laugh. "I didn't know you knew-"Stephan interrupted her.

"Family friend, my parents made me attend. You know, find my 'perfect bride'." Stephan said as Natalya looked down.

"Right…" She said awkwardly.

"That could be you…" Stephan said as Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, your parents have made it perfectly clear that they exactly love me," She muttered.

"Natalya-"Stephan was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Stephan dear, come meet Lucy's daughter," His mother beckoned as he looked at Natalya.

"You should go," Natalya said before walking away. Stephan sighed before walking over to where his mother was. He was met with a plastic surgery dummy who was eyeing him up and down. Stephan grimaced as her mother talked her up. Stephan tuned her out as he scanned the room for Natalya. He saw her by the punch bowl talking to Bolt—who was forced to come by Stephan.

"Doesn't she seem nice?" Stephan's mother asked. Stephan ignored her as Natalya caught his eyes before looking down and walking away. "Stephan," His mother said.

"Huh?" Stephan said focusing on his mother.

"Doesn't she seem nice?" His mother asked motioning to the fake bimbo.

"Want me honest opinion?" He asked with his dazzling smile as the ladies nodded eagerly. "Well, I think whoever this chick is a fake ass slutty whore." Stephan said as they all gasped. "She's obviously just here for my money and looks. That may have worked for you and dad, mom, but I want something real," Stephan said before he pushed passed them. Natalya had been watching the whole exchange—including half of the guests—when Stephan had turned to her.

"I want someone kind, gentle-hearted, beautiful in everyway imaginable, someone, someone I love." Stephan said as he walked towards Natalya. "I want Natalya, I want my fiancé." Stephan said slipping a ring on her finger as her eyes began to water. Stephan's mother fainted as she let out a dramatic gasp. "I love you, Natalya." Stephan said as Natalya wrapped her arms around Stephan's neck.

"I love you too, Stephan," She said as they kissed and the wedding reception cheered.

"Now, that's what I came to see," Bolt said to an old man who nodded in agreement.

_Stephan and Natalya married a year after that and moved to New York when Natalya booked a job with Vogue magazine. Stephan opened his own law firm and soon became one of the most successful lawyers with a law firm. Natalya and Stephan had two kids. Twins. One boy and one girl. The one boy was named Dawson and the girl was named Belinda. They all live happily together without any snooty rich people. _

"Aw, I bet half of you don't even remember who Natalya is and probably are going to look back in the story to remember," Sammy said as she looked at the picture of Stephan's family. "No offense to you guys, knowing me I would be the same way. Ok, I'm ready to move on to…aw might as well clear up the children. Luca!" Sammy said throwing up a picture of Luca from the Christmas tree lighting.

_Luca remained in New York even thought the rest moved to California. Luca didn't mind because he met some new friends, but they were still his best friends. Although Luca went to college in California at UC Berkeley; so he got to see them sometimes. He did date Sean's sister, Michelle, in high school for a bit, but they decided on just being friends. Luca was studying to be film director (like Conner) when he met Riley. It was love at first sight when he saw her. They did start dating, but Luca got quickly rejected with Riley's family came into town. That didn't stop him though. _

Luca was running through the streets of Berkeley as he tried to rush to the hotel. Luca had grown up very well. He was a lot taller of course, and his quills hung around his face and his bangs would stick out in front of him. He had scruff on his jaw most of the time, but Izzy would make him shave it off every time she saw it. Anyways, Luca burst through the doors of the Hilton as he raced through the lobby. He skidded into a small office-looking party.

"Luca?" He heard a familiar voice say. Luca whipped around to see Riley starring at him in confusing. Riley was a lavender fox with shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were a pale green with flecks of blue in them. She had a slender form and was rather short for her stature. "W-What are you going here?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Sanders." A voice growled. Luca and Riley turned to see Riley's father marching over to Luca. "What makes you think you can come to my anniversary party? I don't want my daughter hanging around someone like you." Her father threatened.

"Dad…" Riley said softly. Her father sent her a sharp look as she kept quiet.

"I don't want my daughter wasting her intelligence on someone like you." Riley's father spat.

"I don't give a flying-fuck what you think," Luca said as everybody gasped. "I used to thrive for you approval, but now, I don't give a tiny rat's ass what you think." Luca said staring down Riley's father. "I know I'm not a lawyer or doctor, but just because I'm doing something I love and it may not be great paying job doesn't mean I don't deserve your daughter." Luca said. "I love her," He said as Riley gasped. Luca walked past her father and towards Riley. "I love you," Luca said. "So, think what you may Mr. Woodley, but I love your daughter and I'm not letting you stand in our way anymore!" Luca said as he started to pull Riley with him.

"Riley if you walk out that door-"Riley cut her father off.

"No, dad. I'm in love and I'm not letting you stop me. I've let you control all other aspects of my life, but not this one. I love you Luca and I don't care what you think!" Riley yelled before kissing Luca passionately. Luca looked dazed Riley smiled and pulled him with her.

_Riley and Luca married after they graduated college. Luca became an award winning director as Riley worked as a veterinarian. They had moved to live in California and had two children. Two boys. The oldest was named Julian and the youngest was named Isaac. They live happily with their family in Costa Mesa. _

"Aw, Luca looks so cute with his scruff." Sammy cooed as she looked at his family. "Anyways, let's move on to-"Sammy was interrupted quickly.

"Hold on, who says you get to do the whole epilogue?" Renegade asked entering the dark space.

"Because I'm the author, plus you're dead." Sammy said logically as Renegade scowled.

"I will like to talk about my friends lives too." He said.

"No way, you'll be all dark and cynical about it." Sammy said as they glared at each other. "Fine, but next chapter. I haven't updated in a month and I need to get this out," Sammy said.

"But it's only over 4000 words! Renegade exclaimed.

"So! I feel bad for making them wait so long," Sammy said as Renegade rolled his eyes.

_(A/N): Renegade next?_


	60. Epilogue: Part 3

_(A/N): What? I'm alive! OMG! Anyways, back for some more!  
_

"Thank God they didn't name the group after me," Renegade said as they flipped through the photo album.

"I know! You just died it's not like you fucking made world peace," Sammy said as Renegade shook his head. "Oh! Hey guys!" Sammy said as Renegade looked up to see the readers. "Well, Renegade, take it away," Sammy said handing him the photo album before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Renegade asked.

"Hello? I have a life, and by life I mean homework," Sammy said as she disappeared in the darkness. Renegade sighed before flipping through the photo album. He mumbled incoherent thoughts trying to figure out where to start.

"Ok, I guess I'll pick someone at random," Renegade said as he flipped through the album. "Ok, Lazarus and Tsunami," Renegade said whipping out a picture of them at the hospital.

_Lazarus and Tsunami graduated together and moved back to California to work with G.U.N...Sadly then broke up—a nasty break up, too. They couldn't be in the same room with each other without arguing and everybody was getting tired of it, including Static and Midnight. They refused to even have a civil conversation until Static had a heart attack. _

"Mom! Mom! What happened? Where is he?" Tsunami burst through the hospital doors frantically asking questions. Midnight was sobbing in a chair with Nikki rubbing her arm. Tsunami had tears in her eyes as her mother explained how Static collapsed at home clutching his chest. Lazarus ran into the hospital as he looked around. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunami asked with tears of rage in her eyes.

"I'm not here to deal with your shit right now; I'm here to see Static." Lazarus said as Tsunami huffed. "Is he alright?" Lazarus asked Hydro who remained silent and brooding through the whole ordeal…so basically nothing that different.

"We don't know, the doctor hasn't arrived yet." Hydro said as Lazarus sighed.

"How did this even happen? Static is in great shape and doesn't even know anything about the word, 'stress'." Lazarus said as Tsunami scoffed.

"Please, he had his whole other demon half to worry about. You wouldn't know anything about that," Tsunami said as Lazarus glared at her.

"You know what," Lazarus said before stopping when the doctor arrived. The family stood up as the doctor look over the charts.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but his vitals are not looking good. His body is rejecting the medicine and from the looks of it now he's not going to last much longer," She said as Midnight cried against Nikki. Tsunami was sobbing into her hand as Lazarus, Hydro, and Flash tried to hold back tears. "He's awake now if you want to say your goodbyes." She said before leaving. Midnight was not stable enough and Flash and Hydro didn't want to face him yet. Tsunami and Lazarus eventually went together walking into his room. Static was hooked up to many machines as he looked at them weakly.

"Oh, Dad," Tsunami said rushing over to his side. Lazarus followed and sat on the other side of Static. "C'mon dad, show up the doctors and walk right out of this place." Tsunami said holding his hand. Static smiled as he patted her hand.

"There's…something I want you two…to do for me…" Static breathed as they both listened intently. Static coughed as Tsunami held his hand tighter.

"Don't talk, Static. It's too hard on you." Lazarus said as Static shook his head. Static grabbed Lazarus' hand and slowly placed it over Tsunami's. Tsunami and Lazarus both looked at each other in confusion before Static spoke.

"D-Don't avoid the ob-vious, love e-each other." Static said weakly as Tsunami had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you," Lazarus said as Tsunami cried.

"I shouldn't have been so mean to you, it just, I couldn't stop myself from loving you and it hurt too much to be away from you," Tsunami said as Lazarus intertwined their fingers.

"I'll never let you feel like that again, Tusi." Lazarus said as Tsunami smiled softly and kissed him.

"Woo! Finally!" Static yelled before sitting straight up. The newly-formed coupled stared at him in shock and confusion as he ripped off all the tubes from his arms. "Jeez, do you have any idea how hard this was to pull of?" Static asked as he jumped off the bed as Tsunami and Lazarus still looked at him in confusion.

"I mean, we had to get Ginger to get us a room, then Suzy had to morph into a doctor, we had to get all the equipment, Nikki had to make sure to make mom cry, and I had to teach dad acting skills." Flash said entering the room with everybody else as Lazarus stood up.

"Let me get this straight, you guys put on this whole production just to get us back together?" Lazarus asked as he motioned between himself and Tsunami. They all nodded and smiled happily clearly proud of what they did. "Good job," Lazarus said as they all cheered.

_Lazarus and Tsunami got married a year after and went on to have four children. Their first was their son, Jonah who was the spitting image of Lazarus except for purple eyes. Their second and third were two girls named Anna Marie and Moon. Their last was their son who they decided to name Jomei which means 'spread light'. It was later more fitting when they discovered he can harness all the light in the room and use it for some attack. They became the leaders of their division at G.U.N and lived happily with their family._

"…what? Do you expect me to say something cute? I'm not a girl…" Renegade said awkwardly after looking at a picture of the happy family. "Ok…moving on…" Renegade said as he flipped through the album. "I knew I would land on these two," Renegade sighed. He took the picture of Alana and Rafael at the hospital before shooting in the sky.

_Rafael and Alana decided to stay in New York after Alana graduated. Rafael worked with Google and Microsoft before becoming the CEO of one the best anti-virus protecting software in the world. Alana worked as a school psychologist in a preparatory school and the advisor for its peer counseling program. Alana and Rafael stayed strong together even through the adventures of childhood. Trust me, it was rough. _

"Sshh, sshh, mommy is here," Alana cooed as she picked up her screaming baby. Alana patted her back as she rocked her back at forth.

"We won!" Two boys ran in screaming as Alana smiled. The baby started screaming again making Alana sighed. Her eyes turned a light blue as the baby started to fall asleep. She hated using her powers. It made her feel like she couldn't do it on her own. Rafael dragged all the equipment into the house before collapsing on top of it.

"So, I heard you guys won," Alana said as Rafael smiled when he saw his wife.

"Yep, little league playoffs are next weekend, promise to be there, Sunshine?" Rafael asked as he kissed his wife on the lips.

"You bet." Alana smiled.

"Ew, get a room." Renegade said walking through the door. Their son was now well in his teens and pitching for his high school baseball team. Weirdly, how opposite he seemed from the original Renegade he was like him in almost every way—personality wise.

"I'm sorry, is this display of PDA bothering you, because you can leave, oh wait, I own this house." Rafael said as Renegade scoffed and walked into the kitchen.

"NO I WANT TO WATCH POWER RANGERS!" Rafael and Alana heard their son screaming.

"NO! WE'RE WATCHING SPONGEBOB!" His twin yelled as Rafael sighed and walked into the room. The twin brothers were fighting over the remote as Renegade leaned against the back of the couch eating an apple. Rafael smacked his forehead when the baby started crying again. Alana sighed as she handed her eldest son her daughter. Renegade rolled his eyes as he held his sister. Alana stood in front of her sons as her eyes turned a murky blue. They boys soon passed out and started snoring.

"These are the moments when I'm happy to be married to an empath." Rafael said as he lifted the two sleeping boys. Alana turned around to see their daughter sleeping peacefully as Renegade shrugged his shoulders. "That is so unfair, he doesn't even need powers." Rafael said as Renegade laughed at his dad.

"I'm sorry, is this display of pure awesomeness bothering you, because you can leave, oh wait, this is your kid." Renegade mocked his dad before Rafael stormed off angrily with his twin sons. Alana laughed as she walked over to her son and took her daughter out of his arms.

"You're a good brother, you know," Alana said as Renegade smiled at his sister.

"Thanks mom," Renegade said. "She's going to be beautiful." Renegade said looking at his sleeping sister.

"She's going to have all the guys chasing after her." Alana cooed.

"Guys? Who says she'll even be dating." Renegade said rolling her eyes at her son.

_Alana's and Rafael's kids—besides Renegade—were twin boys named Kurt and Marcos. Their youngest was their daughter named Grace (after Rafael's mom). The family lived in suburban Long Island and lived happily with a familiar neighbor. _

"Yeah, that's right I'm skipping right on the next couple." Renegade said flipping through the pages. "Yeah, yeah, Renegade is a cool kid. Whatever," Renegade said as he stopped and smiled a bit. He shot out a picture of Julian and Izzy towards the readers from graduation.

_Izzy and Julian married a year after he proposed and a month after their first child, Aubrey. Julian became the CEO of _Phat Beatz _after Jillian stopped down and was an investor in Rafael's software program. Izzy taught at small, private elementary school. After Aubrey they went on to have four more kids (Tough life Izzy). They had two boys after Aubrey. The first boy was named Justin and the second was named Emmett. After the Justin and Emmett was their daughter named Savannah and then their youngest was their son, Jesse. Even though the boys were younger they were still protective of their sister…_

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving," Aubrey said as she walked into the living room. At this time Aubrey was 17, Justin and Emmett were both 16 (They were both in the same year—again tough life, Izzy), Savannah was 15, and Jesse was 13. Luca was in California by this time, but did keep in contact with his family often.

"Where are you going?" Julian asked in confusion.

"Remember, dad, I told you I was going out with Aaron." Aubrey said as the boys quickly stood up. Izzy and Savannah rolled their eyes before going back to what they were doing. Justin and Emmett were both huge and tall since they played football and even at 13 Jesse was still taller than his sister and a wee bit intimidating.

"Who's Aaron?" Emmett asked. Aubrey rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. Emmett was the spitting image of Julian except without the mark on his forehead. Aubrey looked like Izzy except she had her dad's gray eyes. Justin looked like Izzy with dark blue eyes and Jesse looked like Julian with brown quills and softer fur color. Savannah looked like Julian without the mark on her forehead, but on her shoulder and brown eyes.

"I'm not starting this with you guys and dad, sit down." Aubrey said as Julian grumbled and sat down next to his wife.

"Answer the question." Justin said staring down at his sister.

"Ok, I'm 'talking' with him. Is that so bad?" Aubrey said as she made her way to the door. Emmett was quick to block her path.

"Is this a date?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, now fuck off before I make you." Aubrey threatened as Justin stared her down. Julian, Izzy, and Savannah watched the stared down between the brother and sister on the edge of their seats. Aubrey raised her eyebrow as Justin narrowed his eyes. Aubrey's eyes suddenly turned a murky, pale blue before she blasted a gush of wind towards her brothers.

"Incoming!" Savannah yelled as Julian jumped forward and stopped his sons midair before they crushed any furniture.

"Bye guys! Love you!" Aubrey said blowing them a kiss and walking out the door. Julian sighed as he lowered the boys on the ground.

"I'm getting too old for this." Julian said collapsing on the couch.

_You could only imagine how Rafael and Alana felt about living next to them. Ironically Julian and Rafael became good friends. Alana eventually became a children's psychologist with her own practice after some years working at the school. The family, large family lived happily together in Long Island with zany antics and fights. _

"Jeez, six kids? Tough life, Izzy," Renegade said looking at the family picture including Luca. Renegade sighed before flipping through the album. He picked up a picture of Shade and Suzy at the frat party before tossing it up in the air.

_Suzy and Shade stayed strong especially when Suzy got discovered by a modeling agency and had to move to California. Shade had to stay in New York since it was his last year and it was difficult to transfer. The long distance was hard on them and when Shade discovered he had to stay in New York to work on his fashion line they decided to be friends. Friends were easier…_

Suzy sighed as she walked into her apartment. She tossed her keys on the table and her heels on the ground. She hated after parties. She understood why she had to be there because the designer was launching the new line and the models had to stay and let the clothes be seen. Suzy still wouldn't change it for the world. She collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes. Her phone started to go off and she quickly answered it.

"Hello? Suzy mumbled.

"_Tough night?" _Shade chuckled. Suzy groaned as she flipped over on the stomach.

"You have no idea, first I had two fittings, and then a photo shoot, and then I had a runway show with an after party. I'm just glad to be home." Suzy said as she stretched her limbs.

"_Sounds rough," _Shade said. _"If it's any help I had a rough day of traveling." _Shade said as Suzy sat up.

"Where are you going? Paris? Milan?" Suzy asked excitedly.

"_Nah, I'm in California." _Shade laughed.

"Where?" Suzy asked excitedly.

"_Outside your door." _Shade said as Suzy jumped off the couch.

"What?" Suzy said in shock. She heard a knock on your door and walked over to the door. She opened and her mouth dropped when she saw Shade standing in front of her with his phone to his ear. "W-What-"

"Suzy, we need to talk," Shade said hanging up. "I-I love you and I don't care if I move here or you move there, but I need to be with you. I just-"Suzy cut him off with her lips and put her hands on his face. Shade wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. They broke apart and panted heavily.

"I thought you'd never come to your senses." Suzy said as Shade smiled brightly.

"It took a lot of outraged models after I told them about you to knock some sense into me." Shade said as Suzy laughed and hugged him tightly.

_Suzy and Shade got married a year later and moved to New York. They became huge threats in the fashion world and were admired world-wide. They had two kids, one girl and one boy. The first was their daughter named Ada and their son was named Gabriel. They all lived happily in Manhattan and visited friends often. _

"Ok, I'm back!" Sammy exclaimed walking towards Renegade.

"What? But I only got to 3000 words!" Renegade exclaimed.

"So? Good enough! I need to update!" Sammy said grabbing the album out of his hands. Renegade sighed as he started to disappear. "Sorry guys for taking so long, but I've been so busy! Plus, these chapters are kind of hard to write. I have to think of original blurbs about each couple and it's hard to come up with some ideas. Well, anyways, do you think I should just skip the rest of the couples and do my little final moment for the story or should I finish the couples? Tell me what you think and go vote on the poll on my profile! See you next time!"

_(A/N): That was basically my author's note. Damn me! _


End file.
